My Black Secret
by Basmoka
Summary: -"A mon oreille la voix perfide avait déclaré que sans une once d’hésitation, ma place se trouvait à "SERPENTARD !" … Et ce fut à partir de ce soir précis que naquit en mon cœur l’animosité caractérisant depuis lors mes rapports avec Sirius Black." SBOC
1. Prologue

Je n'en ai jamais vraiment compris l'utilité mais j'ai décidé de respecter la règle : l'histoire appartient à Rowling - hormi les détails que j'ai pu ajouter - et les personnages sont tous issus de sa plume - sauf ceux que j'ai créés. En bref, c'est elle la Créatrice. Je ne suis qu'un honteux veracrasse plagieur et je le vis très bien ! :)

**NOTE du 23/08/2010 : cette fanfic est en pause temporaire. La suite (et fin) prendra la forme d'un OS et arrivera dans quelques mois... en théorie. Si vous voulez découvrir une histoire achevée, ou en voie d'achèvement, il est donc plutôt déconseillé de se lancer immédiatement dans la lecture de _My Black Secret_. (Z'êtes prévenus !)**

* * *

**Prologue.**

x

La rivalité opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor était probablement aussi ancienne que les murs fondateurs de Poudlard. Toutes les générations d'élèves l'avaient éprouvée et les menues différences qu'on avait pu observer provenaient de ce que les situations politiques changeaient au cours du temps. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas, de constater que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle étaient numériquement plus proches des Serpentard durant l'avènement de Grindelwald plutôt qu'à l'heure actuelle, sous un ciel paisible et serein ? On voyait vers qui se tournaient les chétifs agneaux en quête de protection…

Ma maison avait toujours été la plus isolée des quatre, la moins aimée. Durant les périodes les plus troubles de l'Histoire, on nous soutenait par crainte de représailles. Le reste du temps un petit nombre de Serdaigle ambitieux, de Poufsouffle aigris, de Gryffondor désabusés nous suivait dans l'ombre, tandis que la majorité nous reprochait notre part d'atrocités dans la guerre précédente.

Au sein des Serpentard, il y avait toujours eu des rivalités et des conflits liés à des divergences d'opinion – qui lutterait contre les Gobelins ou les Géants ? qui soutiendrait ce nouveau Seigneur de l'ombre ? qui pratiquerait ou non la magie noire ? Sans parler de ce qu'on nommait chez nous les « tensions maritales » (constituées par la course aux bons partis et le mécontentement lourd de conséquences de jeunes gens engagés contre leur volonté) : les mariages arrangés demeureraient toujours une tradition chez les Serpentard.

Néanmoins, ces contraintes externes et internes n'avaient pas mené à l'achèvement de notre unité. Le serpent continuait d'être arboré avec le même orgueil, et une insulte à nos vertus était toujours punie avec la même sévérité, quelque soit l'époque et la situation au dehors. Nous étions les calculateurs, les persévérants, les opportunistes de Poudlard et cela nous unifiait quoiqu'en pensent les autres maisons.

Finalement l'identité Serpentard était pareille à un iceberg : nous leur laissions voir la partie émergée du glaçon et leur en cachions bien davantage, sous la surface. Des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginées de nous… en bien comme en mal.

Après réflexion c'était peut-être stupide en effet de poursuivre cette guerre des maisons dans Poudlard la sournoise vipère contre le lion héroïque et ses alliés. Mais bien qu'étant consciente de la futilité de ce combat, je me retrouvais trop souvent à cracher mon venin contre ces têtes brûlés de Gryffondor, du bout de ma baguette ou avec des mots empoisonnés lorsque je me tenais entourée des miens devant le feu de notre Salle Commune.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient certes pas étrangers à ce phénomène. Ils ne se contentaient pas de se pavaner dans le château comme le faisait bon nombre de leurs camarades, ils nous provoquaient sciemment et, en cela pire que tous leurs prédécesseurs : ils furetaient dans les cachots à la recherche des secrets que nous dissimulions depuis des siècles.

Parmi cette joyeuse troupe de Gryffondor indiscrets, Sirius Black était en tête de mes préoccupations.

Je me délectais de ce nom, comme une araignée qui tisserait tout doucement sa toile autour d'un insecte pris au piège. Je rêvais de sa souffrance, de sa destruction, de sa fin avec tant d'ardeur que j'en tremblais la nuit, enfiévrée de songes sanguinolents d'une réalité si déroutante… Je le haïssais, indépendamment du fait qu'il soit issu des rouge et or. Je le haïssais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait il y a six ans. Et il aurait été parmi les miens que je l'aurais détesté avec autant de force.


	2. L'Ainé

Et bien pour commencer un grand merci à Dullberry, qui s'est précipitée pour rien puisqu'elle a été la seule à laisser une review (mais t'en fais pas, ça me touche quand même :)).

Pour ceux qui auraient lu l'ancienne version, je précise je compte mettre davantage l'accent sur les intrigues intra-Serpentard, et c'est pour cette raison que le chapitre démarre si abruptement.

Je crois que tout est dit... je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** L'Ainé.

x

La voix de Severus emplit la pièce, avec comme toujours cette pointe de sarcasme qui lui était caractéristique. Il était incongru qu'il prenne la parole à cette table mais si quelqu'un ressentit le désir d'émettre une objection, il s'en abstint :

« Je déclare ouvert la réunion des Dernières Années pour l'élection de l'Aîné des Serpentard. »

C'était la formule, un peu pompeuse, qui annonçait le début d'une nouvelle ère – du moins l'espérais-je.

La tâche première de l'Aîné était de désigner l'Elu, un novice qui subirait les foudres de toute la maison. Une victime prédéterminée. Une pauvre âme martyrisée. Severus avait été un de ces Elus mais aujourd'hui, le visage fermé, il se dressait devant la petite assemblée, en cachant les cicatrices que lui avait values ses premières années à Poudlard. Le niveau magique qu'il avait atteint, aussi bien en potions qu'en sortilèges, lui permettait à présent de s'imposer comme l'un des Serpentard les plus influents de notre année.

Ah quelle somptueuse revanche ! Je lisais dans sa posture tout le plaisir pervers qu'il tirait de ce retournement de situation. Il était un Elu et cependant il était, non pas aimé – c'était impensable ! – mais craint et révéré ; et plus encore : c'était lui et lui seul qui venait de prononcer la phrase rituelle.

Une émotion, comme un élan de fierté maternelle, s'empara de mon cœur et je la laissai étirer sur mes lèvres un sourire de contentement. Severus l'intercepta et dans ses yeux j'entrevis un tendre reproche. _Ne sois pas si ouverte sur tes sentiments_, voilà ce que cela signifiait et comme à chaque fois je m'amusai de sa réserve.

Il se rassit. Edward River ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer quand l'impériale, l'aristocratique Narcissa Black se redressa. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle en silence. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire à la coupe simple, resserrée à la taille par une large ceinture de velours sombre. Malgré sa sobriété, il était évident de part la qualité du tissu – tout en légèreté et en brillance – qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement au prix exubérant. Elle arborait un médaillon d'argent qui mettait en valeur sa gorge laiteuse et délicate. La chevelure platine qui coulait dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins avait cette splendeur surnaturelle qu'on attribue aux Vélanes et à nouveau je ne manquai pas de m'interroger sérieusement sur son ascendance.

L'étincelle sérieuse et déterminée qui habitait ses prunelles affronta tour à tour les expressions hésitantes de nos camarades. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée d'avoir obtenu l'attention de tous, ses lèvres pincées s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent entendre une voix au timbre doux, et paradoxalement une voix vibrant d'autorité. En cet instant la Narcissa adolescente que je fréquentais, avec ses manières séduisantes et sa touchante naïveté, s'était évaporée.

Elle ne mâcha pas ses mots : « Après le désastre de l'année dernière, il me semble primordial de rappeler les devoirs que se doit assumer l'Aîné de la maison. »

Edward voulut répliquer – par ses paroles elle critiquait ouvertement un de ses plus proches amis – mais elle le réduisit au silence d'une seule œillade dédaigneuse.

« L'Elu sur lequel s'est acharné Miller était si mal en point qu'il a supplié ses parents de le changer d'établissement un mois seulement après la rentrée des classes. Il faudrait être stupide pour croire que Dumbledore n'ait rien remarqué. Fort de son autorité, Miller s'en est pris également à Gaia Spinelli…

– Elle l'a trompé avec un Poufsouffle, lâcha négligemment Preston Jenks, s'attirant par son intervention le regard courroucé d'une Narcissa qui ne supportait nullement d'être interrompue.

– Elle n'est jamais sortie avec Miller, contra-t-elle, catégorique. Il l'a harcelé pendant six mois et elle est allée voir Slughorn une bonne douzaine de fois. Bien entendu, notre très cher directeur de maison n'a rien voulu savoir parce que Miller faisait partie de son club. » Elle haussa le ton, voyant qu'Edward était sur le point de protester. « L'Ainé n'est pas sensé être une brute écervelée. Il serait utopique de croire que les préfets parviendraient à mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires des Serpentard… depuis trop d'années on les choisi en fonction de leur capacité à lécher les bottes du corps enseignant. Serpentard est la maison de l'ambition et pour que les désirs de chacun ne conduisent pas au chaos, il est nécessaire de placer une forte personnalité au sommet. C'est ce que représente l'Ainé. »

Elle se racla la gorge, rejeta sa chevelure en arrière d'un geste noble et volontaire avant de reprendre :

« L'Aîné est avant tout un Serpentard réfléchi qui doit savoir faire preuve de sang-froid, qui maîtrise le programme scolaire et plus encore. Quelqu'un d'intègre, qui pense au bien être de sa maison avant de s'occuper de ses petites affaires personnelles. »

Devos marqua son assentiment d'un ample mouvement de tête et la questionna :

« Qui proposes-tu ? »

Narcissa hésita. Allait-elle poser sa candidature ? Elle en avait l'étoffe, c'était certain.

« Kassidy Andersen, lâcha-t-elle brusquement. »

Je m'étouffai avec ma gorgée de vin. Venait-elle de prononcer mon nom ? J'allais refuser poliment quand River se dressa, les paumes fermement appuyée contre la table, penché vers Narcissa dans une posture qui indiquait sans aucun doute l'indignation :

« Mais enfin ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! »

Piquée au vif, je susurrai d'une voix vipérine, moitié suave moitié menaçante : « Pourquoi faire preuve d'un tel dédain à mon égard, River ?

– Allons, Andersen, tu ne peux quand même pas incarner une figure d'autorité auprès des plus jeunes ! »

J'haussai un sourcil pour marquer mon scepticisme – encore un tic que je tenais de Severus.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je fais une tête de moins que toi ? … Ah ! Non ! Je sais. Parce que je n'ai pas une paire de testicules sous ma robe de sorcier ! »

Narcissa ouvrit grand les yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances son expression outrée aurait été motif à taquinerie mais dans le cas présent je bouillais littéralement de rage. Je dus faire preuve d'un immense self-control pour ne pas bondir sur ma baguette et prouver sur le champ que mes sorts n'avaient rien de fragiles ou de délicats comme avait l'air de le suggérer River.

Il eut le bon sens d'afficher une mine embarrassée. J'avais donc visé juste. « Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il. Tu… ton niveau en métamorphose… »

Severus vint aussitôt à mon secours : « Tâte un peu de ses sortilèges et on discutera ensuite de son potentiel magique, veux-tu ? » La froideur de son ton fit blêmir Edward qui se rassit sans demander son reste.

C'était sans compter son acolyte, Franz Liemann, qui renchérit : « Sa rivalité stupide avec Black nuit à la réputation de notre maison. Narcissa tout à l'heure a affirmé qu'il nous fallait quelqu'un de posé, en bref le genre de personne qui réfléchit avant de se lancer dans un duel magique en plein milieu d'un couloir fréquenté… »

Je savais bien que ça finirait par me retomber dessus…

« … c'est pourquoi il me semble que River est un candidat plus approprié. On sait tous comment il a géré son conflit avec Diggory l'année dernière. »

Et c'est qu'en plus il avait l'air de croire à ses propres inepties ! Je ne pus contenir un éclat de rire. « Allons, allons ! Un peu de sérieux ! Diggory fait un mètre quatre vingt-dix et est batteur dans son équipe de Quidditch ! Il faudrait de toute façon être suicidaire pour se frotter à lui ! » Retenant à grand peine un sourire victorieux, je poursuivis avec légèreté en observant le fond de mon verre : « Quand Edward s'est fait largué par Magdalena, Mimi Geignarde s'est vue voler la palme du plus grand scandale larmoyant. Est-ce que c'est ça rester digne en toutes circonstances comme il sied à un Serpentard ? Est-ce que c'est ça représenter la noblesse de notre maison ?

– Ca n'a rien à voir ! s'écria River, visiblement blessé dans son égo. »

A l'autre extrémité de la table, Magdalena jouait avec sa baguette l'air de rien. On en était donc arrivé à là ? Parlementer un quart d'heure avant de régler l'affaire à coups de sortilèges ?

L'usage voulait qu'on se lève pour prendre la parole mais cette fois je demeurai assise, à regarder mes camarades par en dessous.

« Vous voyez à quoi nous en sommes réduits ? A s'entretuer pour un peu de pouvoir… Où s'est donc terrée l'unité des Serpentard qu'on vante tant dans nos discours ? Ne me fais pas croire, River, que tu te soucies des petits nouveaux : tu cherches juste à avoir un peu plus d'ascendant sur eux. Ne pense pas que je sois dupe. » Je jetai un coup d'œil à Severus. _Mon homme lige_, pensai-je, sans savoir d'où me venait ce terme. _Mon protecteur, mon ombre loyale et implacable._ Il était toujours debout dans sa cape d'étoffe grossière et sous les replis de sa manche je devinai des jointures blanches resserrées sur une baguette prête à servir. Et je compris soudain pourquoi Narcissa s'était retirée de la course et m'avait choisie moi. Nous avions des intérêts communs. Mais surtout j'avais le soutien indéfectible de Severus, qui se trouvait être le Maître en matière de magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Avec lui à mes côtés, je ne craignais rien.

« Il est temps pour Serpentard de réapprendre quelques règles élémentaires concernant le respect et l'équité. Il est temps de nous réunifier. Severus, mon ami, rassieds-toi je t'en prie. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on croit qu'il s'agit d'une tentative d'intimidation. »

La mimique enjouée qui égayait mon visage ne trompa personne. Derrière cette affabilité factice se cachait une menace lourde de sens. _Severus vous fera la peau si sa protégée n'est pas élue_.

« Passons aux votes s'il n'y a plus de propositions. »

La gracieuse Narcissa distribua un parchemin vierge à chacun et déposa l'urne au centre de la table. Ses yeux bleus me souriaient chaleureusement au moment où elle regagnait sa place.

Magdalena Pomfresh et Franz Liemann procédèrent ensuite au dépouillement : deux voix pour River, le reste pour ma personne – résultat prévisible.

Dans le train ce matin je n'envisageais même pas d'être candidate et désormais j'étais l'Aînée des Serpentard. Une idée comme celle-là aurait été impensable quelques heures plus tôt ; en toute logique mon vote aurait dû aller à Narcissa.

Une main sur mon épaule ; je me retournai. Severus, à mon oreille, murmura : « Les deux qui n'ont pas votés pour toi, je les trouverai. » Devant pareil rictus j'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou de l'aveu d'un méfait à venir.

Liemann pâlit subitement en l'apercevant si proche de moi, en plein messe basse. _Et de un !_ Severus avec cette tête-là avait tout l'air d'un cannibale à l'affût. Il salua Franz en réponse à l'attention qu'il lui témoignait et d'un pas mal assuré celui-ci s'écarta pour aller discuter avec Circée Sanders. _Et de deux !_ La pression de la main de Severus sur mon épaule se fit plus ferme. « Elle n'a même pas ouvert la bouche pour faire connaître son point de vue, la sale petite peste, soufflai-je à mon ami.

– Je m'occupe de ça, Kassidy. »

Son calme enjôleur m'arracha un rire bref.

Oh, nous étions soudés à Serpentard… par les mensonges, les menaces et les représailles.

J'avais mes alliés. Severus, mon homme de main, agirait dans l'ombre car personne n'aurait le front de m'attaquer ouvertement. Narcissa avait le charme, le charisme et l'intelligence d'un bras droit. Magdalena, enfin, me permettait d'avoir le soutien des « Serpentard d'en bas », ceux dont le nom n'était pas des plus nobles, ceux dont le sang n'était pas des plus purs. Aussi inattendu que ce puisse être, dans cet embrouillamini d'intrigues j'étais devenue le personnage central.

x

Magdalena avait longtemps semblé plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, avec son casque de cheveux noirs, ses doigts potelés, et ses lèvres roses, courtes et ourlées comme celles d'un nourrisson. Bien que de corpulence moyenne, elle avait des formes plus que convenables. Elle aimait jouer avec cet aspect femme-enfant en préférant tantôt sa tenue d'écolière – blaser et jupe plissée – tantôt des décolletés subtils et des rouges à lèvres vampiriques.

Dès notre retour dans la salle commune, elle s'était appropriée le sofa près de l'âtre pour y feuilleter un magasine de mode. _LES BAS RAYÉS, NOUVELLE TENDANCE IMPORTÉE DES ÉTATS-UNIS. Depuis que Médée Breathford les a intégrés dans son défilé à Venise en mai dernier, les rayures ont investies les magasins américains. Avec un peu de retard, l'Europe s'y met. Plus de détails page 6, avec les photos de la nouvelle collection printemps-été signée Augustus._

Un soupir m'échappa. Les rayures ? Et puis quoi encore ! Une sorcière avec des bas rayés, ça manquait fondamentalement de crédibilité – quoiqu'après le retour de la verrue au début des années trente, il ne fallait plus s'attendre à grand-chose de la part des créateurs de mode…

« Je suis invitée Place Grimmault pour Noël. »

Trois têtes grimaçantes pivotèrent vers Narcissa. Elle oubliait souvent qu'elle était la seule parmi nous à être en de bon terme avec sa famille. Severus parlait si rarement de son père que je craignais le pire. Magdalena ne supportait ni sa mère, ni sa sœur. Et moi, je vivais avec une étrangère en guise de mère, une femme assoiffée de renommée et de richesse, et un pauvre diable de père, effacé mais aimant à sa manière. Comme la plupart des Serpentard, nous n'avions pas des relations aisées avec le reste de notre sang.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi Kassidy, si tu veux. »

Pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi elle ne proposait ni à Severus ni à Magdalena. Le sang et le compte en banque leur faisaient défaut. A la rigueur, Magdalena, avec sa grand-mère « sang-de-bourbe », aurait pu être invitée à franchir le seuil du Manoir des Black – tant que ses mains « impures » resteraient enfoncées dans ses poches. Mais pour Severus c'était clairement irréalisable : en respirant le même air que lui, les Black succomberaient très certainement à une de ses horribles épidémies moldues – c'était du moins le genre d'âneries qu'ils proféraient à table, entre deux blagues racistes.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer l'ambiance. »

Narcissa eut un sourire guindé.

« Je comprends. »

Face à la mine songeuse de Magdalena, Severus et moi échangeâmes un regard soucieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? l'interrogea-t-il prudemment. »

Elle nous surprit tout deux en confessant : « Je me demandais comment ça m'irait les rayures. »

Oui. Elle pouvait être consternante par moments…

x

Les pieds vissés au seuil de notre salle de bain commune, j'observais mon reflet dans le miroir. De mon père, j'avais hérité d'une paire d'yeux noirs en amande, sombres au point qu'on les aurait dits emprunts de Magie Noire. Ma petite taille, ma silhouette svelte de brindille provenait de lui également. Tout le reste de ma personne je le devais à Mère : la natte blonde qui s'arrêtait à mi-dos, mon visage en V, ma peau diaphane, la courbe orgueilleuse de mes sourcils.

Ces yeux noirs, où prunelles et iris étaient presque indifférentiables, faisaient tâche sur cet univers blafard. Severus disait que c'était mon regard qui intimidait, plus encore que ma baguette.

La silhouette longiligne de Narcissa se dessina derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle.

– Je suis l'Aînée, c'est… inattendu.

– Tu t'en sortiras à merveille. Et toujours mieux que River en tout cas. »

Ce qui n'était pas très compliqué en soit. Mais ce n'était pas véritablement ce qui me préoccupait.

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose sombre chez les Serpentard. L'unité se fissure comme à l'arrivée de Grindelwald, ou pour les guerres des Gobelins, tu vois ?

– Il y a des petits accrochages c'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter. Pour le moment nous sommes à l'abri des guerres, à l'abri d'un nouveau Mage Noir.

– Oui, _pour le moment_, Narcissa. »

Elle avait cette expression anxieuse sur le visage, comme à chaque fois que je me permettais de laisser surgir cet aspect de moi-même. Cette part d'instinct, de pressentiment que j'avais développé au fil des années. Magdalena s'en amusait, elle, et m'appelait « Prophète Andersen » dans un rire. Mais Narcissa craignait ce sixième sens qui m'habitait, comme certains craignent la Magie Noire ou les Détraqueurs : elle était mal à l'aise en songeant à ce petit plus qui s'était installé en moi.

« C'est encore un de tes trucs ? demanda-t-elle. »

Etait-ce du dédain ou de l'embarras, cette façon qu'elle avait de dire les choses ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment su. Et peut-être avais-je trop peur de connaître la vérité et d'admettre l'existence d'un fossé entre nous.

« Je n'en sais rien, Narcissa. Ce n'est pas de la divination. C'est beaucoup plus subtil, beaucoup plus détourné. Tu te souviens de la fois, avec l'escalier ? »

Elle grimaça à ce souvenir. Les yeux dans le vague, je relatai pourtant l'anecdote :

« J'ai éprouvé un _malaise_ face aux escaliers durant toute la journée, et quand j'ai été obligé d'en emprunter un, je me suis déboitée la clavicule. Si j'avais été voyante, je me serais _vue_ tomber dans les escaliers et le message aurait été on ne peut plus clair… Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il s'agit de pressentiments, pas de visions malheureusement. Et en plus, comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours autant de mal à séparer les impressions « magiques » des impressions « normales ».

– Peut-être que ça viendra avec le temps. »

Si Narcissa ou Severus paraissaient accorder beaucoup d'importance à cette originale faculté, moi-même je n'en tirais pas grand avantage. Elle m'aidait dans mon quotidien et s'apparentait peut-être davantage à de la chance qu'à de la voyance. Elle me permettait notamment d'éviter Peeves, de prévenir quelques accidents mineurs (liés par exemple aux marches piégés ou aux couloirs inondés par Mimi Geignarde) et de dénicher aussitôt le livre que je recherchais à la bibliothèque sans perdre une heure à parcourir la rangée d'étagères. J'ignorais si je pourrais pressentir un jour des événements de plus grandes ampleurs.

En me détournant du reflet dans la glace pour enfiler une chemise de nuit je songeai que ça aurait été amusant d'avoir avant tout le monde les résultats des championnats de Quidditch.

x

J'étouffais, étendue sur ma couchette dans la plus noire obscurité. Pas tout à fait physiquement, non bien sûr, mais moralement, au plus profond de mon être orgueilleux. C'était épuisant de simuler l'assurance là où il n'y avait qu'un grand vide en moi. Etre forte dilapidait toutes mes ressources et alors, affaiblie, je me retrouvais face à mes propres entrailles que le passé avait lacérées sans vergogne. J'avais mes failles et si je m'appliquais à les rendre impénétrables la plupart du temps, il m'arrivait de manquer à ma résolution. Bien heureusement, j'avais toujours pris soin de me passer de témoins lorsque je glissais sur la pente dangereuse du désespoir et des souvenirs indésirables.

Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que ma gorge se nouait ainsi, douloureusement, la nuit, troublant mon sommeil et accompagnant des pensées moroses. Et comme à chaque fois je songeai à la naissance de ce phénomène. A Black. A cette rencontre dans le train. Combien de fois l'avais-je vécue ? Des centaines, des milliers peut-être ? J'en avais réinventé les détails, les dialogues, les gestes mais le fond en restait inchangé.

J'avais embrassé Père brièvement. A quelques pas de là, le nez froncé par un dédain souverain, Mère avait détaillé le Poudlard Express et mes camarades, s'attardant sur les bouches entrouvertes et les mimiques émerveillées des enfants nés de moldus. A cette vue, elle vibrait silencieusement d'un dégoût palpable. Et puis, surprenant l'attention dont elle était l'objet, elle avait fait un signe de main qui voulait tout dire à la fois.

_Logan, pose donc cette valise, elle est assez grande pour la porter elle-même._

Père l'avait laissé choir à mes pieds et son air chagriné m'avait ému tandis qu'il pressait mon poignet discrètement pour qu'Elle ne le remarque pas. J'aurais voulu le rassurer mais Elle aurait aussitôt décrété que ce sentimentalisme était grotesque et déplacé.

_Ne fais pas honte à ta famille, Kassidy._

Comme si être lié par le sang aurait suffi à faire de nous une famille…

_Allons-nous-en maintenant. Cet endroit me donne la nausée._

Les moldus et les impurs, n'est-ce-pas, Mère ?

_Mais regardez où vous marchez, enfin ! Sang-de-bourbe !_

Se heurtant à Mère et à ses traits agressifs, une adorable rouquine s'était excusée en hâte et avait déguerpi. C'est qu'en ce temps-là Lily Evans ignorait encore ce qu'allait lui valoir son ascendance…

Le hasard avait voulu que Black s'installe dans mon compartiment. Il était arrivé en retard – ce qui deviendrait une habitude chez lui à Poudlard – et son choix s'en était retrouvé limité : le couloir ou moi. Il m'avait préféré.

Nous étions tout deux sombres et préoccupés, malgré nos quelques onze années d'existence. Je découvris plus tard que la philosophie sang-pur dans laquelle nous avions baigné depuis notre naissance avait laissé des cicatrices similaires en nous. La méfiance et la dérision en faisaient parti.

Il avait engagé la conversation, le menton relevé dans une attitude de défit, l'air de dire que ma réponse quelle qu'elle soit ne suffirait pas à le blesser. Intimidée malgré moi, j'avais dû bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Me devinant inoffensive, ses épaules s'étaient décontractées, sa carapace épineuse l'avait abandonné et le trajet avait été ponctué de discussions futiles et de rires légers.

J'avais cru de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, m'être fait un ami.

Cruelle désillusion lorsque quelques heures plus tard j'avais franchi la distance me séparant du promontoire où tabouret et Choixpeau n'attendaient que ma venue. Le regard amical et rassurant de Black avait apaisé mes appréhensions lorsque d'un geste impérieux, McGonagall avait placé le chapeau sur ma tête. A mon oreille la voix perfide avait déclaré que sans une once d'hésitation, ma place se trouvait à…

« SERPENTARD ! »

Et là, brusquement tout avait changé. Le château aurait bien pu s'effondrer à cet instant que j'en aurais été à peine plus bouleversée. Ça m'aurait même paru naturel en un sens.

J'avais relevé les yeux, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres, pour heurter les prunelles dures et glaciales de mon camarade. En un éclair, j'avais vu déferler sur son visage les trois sentiments les plus pénibles à endurer : la déception, la rancœur et enfin le dégoût. Hébétée, étourdie par son attitude que je ne parvenais guère à comprendre, j'étais partie m'asseoir sous les applaudissements de ma maison d'accueil, l'estomac noué.

En moi, tout Poudlard s'était écroulé et mes illusions avec. Je gisais là, dans les ruines d'une amitié mort-née, suffoquant et implorant une main secourable. Jus de citrouille, soupe à l'oignon, tout n'avait plus qu'un goût de cendres, amer sur ma langue mourante. Narcissa Black s'était assise à mes côtés et je l'avais haïe injustement parce qu'elle portait le nom de la traîtrise. Elle m'avait paru laide, abjecte, écœurante dans sa magnificence.

Et ce fut à partir de ce soir précis que naquit en mon cœur l'animosité caractérisant depuis lors mes rapports avec Sirius Black.

* * *

Petite remarque sur mon héroïne : j'ai essayé d'en faire un personnage plausible, avec ses faiblesses morales et scolaires (carrèmment nullarde en métamorphose par exemple) et ses qualités (très bon niveau en sortilèges). Je suis la première à critiquer les Mary Sue bourrées de supers pouvoirs ("ouah ! je suis l'arrière-petite nièce de Trelawney et moi seule peut prédire comment vaincre Voldemort !") et je tiens à préciser que les pressentiments de Kassidy n'iront jamais jusque là. Donc pas d'inquiètude à avoir.

Sinon je prévois une petite confrontation Kassidy vs. Sirius Black dans le prochain chapitre :)

Une 'tite review ?


	3. L'Elu

Bon, je voulais tellement updated aujourd'hui que j'ai passé ma journée à écrire et à paufiner le chapitre, sans même sortir quelques minutes pour prendre le soleil (qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour ses lecteurs hein ? :)).

Ce chapitre me plait bien, même s'il n'a carrément rien à voir avec l'ancienne version. J'ai plein de nouvelles idées à exploiter...

Pour ceux qui me mettent en "story alert", ce serait pas mal aussi qu'il laisse une petite review, hein ? ;) Allez je reprendrai la parole en fin de chapitre, là je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** L'Elu.

x

« Quand tu voudras me dire ce qui te préoccupe, fais-moi signe. »

Agacé par mon silence persistant, il insista :

« Depuis une semaine, tu es comme ça, perdue dans tes pensées. Alors dis-moi, tu as encore eu un de tes pressentiments ? Ou c'est autre chose ?

– Les deux. »

Severus croisa les bras, les décroisa, ferma les paupières et lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

« Tu peux développer ? Parce que là je dois avouer que je vois mal comment te venir en aide. »

Il s'assit sur l'herbe rase. Je l'entendis plutôt que je ne le vis car mon regard se trouvait être résolument fixé sur la surface ondoyante du lac. L'eau scintillait dans les ors et argents. Paillettes dorés pour le reflet du soleil couchant. Champ gris métallique pour les nuages automnaux qui parsemaient ce ciel de fin d'après-midi. C'était un tableau à couper le souffle.

« On n'a jamais beaucoup parlé du fait que tu sois devenu l'Elu par ma faute.

– Kassidy…

– Mais enfin c'est vrai, Severus, reconnais-le ! »

Il secoua la tête lascivement.

« J'ai choisi de prendre ta place. Personne ne me l'a imposé.

– Je suis tellement désolée, tu n'imagines même pas… tous ces remords que j'entretiens depuis des années… »

Il plaqua sa paume sur mon bras. « Arrête, Kassy, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, je te le jure. Et je te le répète : c'était _mon_ choix. »

Du bout des doigts j'entrepris de masser mes tempes douloureuses. Le sujet était clôt mais mon repentir ne s'atténuait pas pour autant. Peu importaient ses propos, je continuais de lire sur mes traits la culpabilité chaque fois que d'aventure je croisais la route d'un miroir. Rien ne pourrait effacer les brimades qu'il avait subies et dont je me sentais intimement responsable.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais désigner un Elu. avouai-je de but en blanc. »

Au bruit de ses vêtements qui se froissaient, je sus qu'il se déplaçait. La vision idyllique du lac se trouva occulté lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant moi.

« Alors tu n'as pas compris. » Et sans me laisser la possibilité de répliquer, il poursuivit : « Jamais tu ne m'entendras dire que je suis reconnaissant pour ces années d'humiliation mais ce que je suis aujourd'hui en découle, ce que je suis de meilleur. Crois-tu que je me serais autant investi dans mes études, crois-tu que je serais Maître des Initiés à l'heure actuelle si je n'avais pas été contraint de grandir, de lutter comme je l'ai fait ? Aujourd'hui je sais pourquoi Salazar Serpentard a instauré ce système. » Ses prunelles luisaient d'une exaltation enfiévrée. « On nous appelle _Elus_, pas _Victimes_, Kassidy, parce que notre désignation était sensée conduire à la naissance d'un puissant sorcier. Mais au cours des siècles, la signification de notre nom s'est perdue et nous sommes devenus de simples boucs-émissaires. Je me refuse à croire que notre Fondateur avait un objectif si vil. J'ai la certitude que derrière ces épreuves se cache un but noble : faire de l'Elu un grand homme. Aussi je te demande, je t'implore même, de ne pas y mettre un terme. »

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il envisageait les choses sous cet angle.

« Tu savais que l'Elu bénéficiait d'un autre titre ?

– Non. admis-je. »

Il souriait comme un enfant qui aurait entendu un secret de la plus grande importance et s'apprêtait à le révéler à un camarade de jeu :

« On nous appelait aussi les Cadets. »

Et alors il m'apparut que mon rôle envers l'Elu n'était pas celui d'un bourreau, mais bien celui d'une sœur protectrice. D'une Ainée en somme. J'élirais un de ces enfants, l'épaulerais dans le plus grand secret, et lui fournirais la clef d'un avenir radieux. Je participerais à l'élaboration d'un personnage sublime tant dans sa maîtrise de la magie que dans son âme aux qualités multiples.

« Je ne dois pas me contenter de le nommer, je dois l'éduquer. »

Severus et moi paraissions habités par le même enthousiasme.

« Tu as compris, dit-il en guise de conclusion. »

x

Ils étaient dix, tous en ligne dans l'expectative, à prier pour que mon choix ne s'arrêtât pas sur leur personne.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

C'était une petite pour le moins ravissante qui avait attiré pour attention avec son joli faciès de poupée entouré de boucles flamboyantes, ses grands yeux verts à la clarté renversante et son adorable bouche en cœur.

« Bellona Macnair.

– Parente avec Walden Macnair ?

– C'est… c'est mon frère.

– Apparemment il n'a pas hérité des mêmes gènes que toi. »

Surprenant qu'il puisse être si laid alors que sa cadette était si charmante, même ainsi tremblant sous mon regard.

« As-tu une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? »

Elle hésita. « Je ne sais pas… Mère dit qu'il y a beaucoup de travail au Ministère.

– Oui, les jobs ingrats sont à pourvoir. » Je lui lançai un regard en biais. « Ne me dis pas que tu as si peu d'ambition…

– N…n… non. J'ai de l'ambition.

– Mmh, je n'en doute pas. »

J'en questionnai deux ou trois autres avant de revenir à Bellona.

« Ce sera toi. »

Le soulagement éclata sur les visages de ses camarades. Quant à elle, elle pâlit, serra ses délicates mâchoires pour contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Effort vain ; une gouttelette légère, lumineuse comme la rosée du matin, descendit le long de sa joue rebondie, gagna son cou gracile et finit sa course dans le col de son chemisier neuf.

« Ne sois pas triste. Tu verras, c'est un grand honneur que je te fais là. »

Consciente que l'honneur en question devait pour le moment lui sembler bien dérisoire, je m'éloignai pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ses derniers instants de paix. Derrière moi, Severus hocha la tête, pour appuyer la pertinence de mon choix.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il m'avait suffit d'un unique coup d'œil pour comprendre que ce serait elle. Je ne l'avais pas choisi : la décision s'était imposée à moi. Ses bouclettes de feu et de lumière avait fait manquer à mon cœur un battement ou deux lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle et j'avais aussitôt été subjuguée par l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Le souffle coupé, j'avais reconnu en elle l'Elue dans sa signification ancestrale. Elle m'avait comme ensorcelée, comme appelée du plus profond d'elle-même. Il m'avait presque semblé entendre sa voix juvénile qui disait « Kassidy, c'est moi, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? ».

Pour regagner une contenance et calmer le rythme fou de mes pulsations cardiaques, j'avais fait mine de me soucier de ses camarades effrayés et leur avais posé des questions, qui somme toute étaient aussi risibles que superflues.

Car c'était elle et ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre.

x

Sortilèges, ma matière de prédilection, mon seul Optimal aux B.U.S.E.

Ce mois-ci nous nous intéressions à l'animation – autrement dit le fait conférer à un objet la possibilité d'agir par lui-même. Tandis que le reste de la classe tentait laborieusement d'ensorceler une feuille de papier afin qu'elle se plie de son propre chef, Narcissa et moi-même qui y étions parvenus au cours précédent commencions notre étude sur l'animation des balais volants, travail à rendre à la fin de semaine. C'était un sujet complexe mais éminemment passionnant.

Profitant du désordre ambiant, Narcissa me chuchota à l'oreille : « Mère m'a envoyé une lettre hier. »

Comme elle se reculait, je constatai qu'elle avait cette étincelle dans le regard qui signifiait que ce qui allait suivre méritait toute mon attention.

« Je suis fiancée ! annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire.

– Et ça te réjouis… tant que ça ? »

A l'idée que bientôt ma propre génitrice s'y mettrait, je sentais se former une boule dans ma gorge. Depuis que j'avais réalisé que le mariage arrangé était ce que le sort me réservait, je m'échinais à croire un peu naïvement que je saurais contrer les desseins de Mère. Toutefois le sort de Matrimonia, qu'on lançait à l'enfant sorcier lors de son baptême, avait pour but d'éviter aux parents ce genre de désagréments : une fois atteint l'âge du mariage, celui-ci devait se plier au choix parental ou subir la malédiction.

Des générations d'adolescents mécontents avaient bien tentés de passer outre en envisageant des contre-formules, mais à ma connaissance aucun n'y était parvenu. Les textes de loi se trouvaient être plutôt vagues quant à la question du mariage arrangé et de toute façon, en présentant notre cas devant le Magenmagot, qu'avions-nous à gagner ? Quand bien même nous parviendrions à faire emprisonner nos parents – hypothèse hautement surréaliste ! – ils auraient toujours le loisir de choisir leur gendre depuis Azkaban…

A bien y réfléchir, le mieux était encore d'accepter l'union. A défaut de conserver sa liberté amoureuse, cela permettait de ne pas entacher sa réputation et donc de faire en sorte que la belle-famille soit bien disposée à notre égard. Puisque de toute façon les épousailles auraient lieu, autant que les rapports avec les beaux-parents et le fiancé lui-même soient les meilleurs possibles, non ?

« … Bella le connaît mieux que moi, elle m'a dit qu'il était très séduisant et charismatique. Mère m'a écrit qu'il devrait venir me voir quand on aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

Je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de son monologue.

« Je t'envie, Narcissa. »

Elle s'arrêta net et soudain le ravissement transfigura son visage d'ordinaire si paisible. Elle se méprit totalement sur le sens de ce que j'avais voulu exprimer :

« Je suis sûre que tes parents t'ont dénichés un époux de valeur. » Elle se voulait rassurante, mais sa remarque ne fit qu'ajouter davantage d'appréhension à mon esprit tourmenté.

« Rabastan Lestrange est toujours libre… et pourtant ça va faire quoi… cinq ? six ans qu'il a quitté Poudlard ? Oh ! Tu imagines… toi et Rabastan, ce serait vraiment cocasse comme situation ! »

La fiancée de Rabastan était morte d'une allergie au lutinol trois mois avant les noces. On racontait qu'il lui avait fallu une année entière pour s'en remettre. Depuis il refusait toutes les offres de mariage qu'on aurait pu lui présenter, au grand dam de sa famille qui pourtant n'osait pas l'y contraindre. Les rumeurs n'en disaient pas plus mais je me plaisais à imaginer Rabastan comme un homme déchiré, un amant agonisant, l'icône sensationnelle du martyr. A jamais esclave d'une souffrance invulnérable aux remèdes du temps.

J'aurais pu aimer un sorcier faisant preuve d'un tel entêtement. Oui, emportée par un élan poétique, j'aurais pu chérir un homme réservant sa fidélité à un fantôme du passé. Un mari comme celui-là je l'aurais laissé m'effleurer en sachant qu'il songeait à une autre, puisqu'après tout il m'apparaissait évident que je ferais de même ; je rêverais sans honte à un hypothétique prince charmant durant l'aboutissement de nos devoirs conjugaux et lui, les paupières closes, il ferait l'amour à un souvenir. Je crois bien que je lui aurais permis, s'il le désirait, de prononcer son nom dans un souffle.

Néanmoins, cette histoire n'était qu'un songe. En vérité, il ne faisait aucun doute que je garnirais le lit d'un sorcier de cinq à dix ans mon ainé. Accablé par mon manque d'entrain, par mon indifférence, il prendrait maîtresse tandis que j'élèverais ses fils. Il n'y aurait pas la moindre once d'amour pour lui dans mon cœur. Je vivrais pour et par mes enfants à l'instar de beaucoup de mères sang-pur.

Alors j'enviais Narcissa qui, elle, exultait de se savoir fiancée. Etait-ce encore sa naïveté qui prenait le dessus et la laisserait d'ici quelques années dans une désillusion cruelle ou bien avait-elle atteint une sagesse supérieure qui m'était étrangère, une sorte de philosophie de l'acceptation et de l'anticipation positive ? J'aurais aimé le savoir mais la questionner sur ce sujet m'embarrassait.

« Je serais curieuse de rencontrer Rabastan.

– Dans mon souvenir, il était encore plus mignon que Rodolphus… Mais faut dire que petite je les confondais souvent. Et mes goûts en matière d'hommes ont pas mal évolués aussi. »

Sur ces mots, elle replongea dans ses pensées et je ne me risquai pas à la perturber ; du coin de l'œil je surveillais Severus qui pratiquait les formules d'animation avec Evan Rosier et Avery Junior. Cette activité intervenait de plus en plus fréquemment dans mon quotidien et j'en venais à perdre le fil d'une leçon, d'une discussion ou même d'une pensée pour m'adonner à la contemplation silencieuse de ce trio atypique.

Autant je détestai sans compromis River et sa petite bande – Liemann qui exhibait la richesse toute récemment acquise de ses parents comme s'il s'en adjugeait les mérites, Sanders qui obtenait ce qu'elle désirait en couchant à droite à gauche et Jerks qui gobait naïvement les racontars stupides du reste du groupe – autant il fallait avouer qu'avec Rosier et Junior je ne savais pas encore trop sur quel pied danser. Lorsque Severus avait été choisi, ils avaient été parmi les premiers de notre promotion à s'en amuser. Je me souvenais avec précision de certains propos qu'avait tenus Evan au sujet de son ascendance, une semaine seulement après sa désignation… Mais voilà que depuis l'année dernière, à partir du moment où ils avaient intégrés le Cercle en fait, ils avaient l'air de l'apprécier comme un égal ! Voire comme un mentor !

J'avais mis en garde Severus mais orgueilleux comme il était il m'avait rétorqué que mes craintes étaient infondés : selon lui, ils avaient reconsidéré leur point de vue. « Ton potentiel magique te confère un sang honorable. » Je m'étais bien gardé de lui faire remarquer que ces paroles témoignaient du contraire : ils avaient conservé la même philosophie obtuse qu'auparavant en décidant simplement de faire de lui « l'exception qui confirme la règle ». Mais à quoi bon insister puisqu'il accordait si peu de crédit à mes soupçons ?

Moi en tout cas je ne gobais pas leurs simagrées d'amitié ; je veillais sur Severus avec l'obstination d'une dragonne dont le petit serait menacé, en état d'alerte permanent et prête à le défendre bec et ongles si nécessaire. Il était mon précieux œuf sur le point d'éclore, sur le point de révéler au monde sa grandeur, et je ne laisserais pas les opportunistes et les envieux le dépouiller de sa chair et de ses écailles sous mes yeux sans rien faire.

Oh, je le savais bien qu'ils n'en voulaient qu'à son talent occulte ! Ils s'agitaient autour de lui, réclamaient son attention, son temps, son intellect. Ils m'évoquaient ces moustiques insatiables qui volètent sans cesse autour d'une source lumineuse.

Sauf que je n'admettais pas qu'on exploite le génie de Severus.

Et dire qu'il avait eu le culot d'affirmer que la jalousie me rongeait ! Alors que je me souciais uniquement du bien-être de sa petite personne ! Etait-ce de ma faute s'il avait besoin d'être materné ? Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Permettre à ces charognards de profiter de lui en toute impunité ? Non, mon ami. Non. Moque-toi tant que tu veux, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas à leur voracité. Tu ne seras pas la victime de leur appétit de puissance. J'en fais le serment.

x

Ah, la raclure de fond de chaudron ! Il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais ! Oh ça oui ! Il allait payer pour son affront !

Dans la honte ou dans le sang.

« Et bien, chérie, on est remontée contre quelqu'un ? »

Comment diable parvenait-il à toujours surgir de nulle part, pile à l'endroit où je me tenais quelques instants auparavant ?

Il se dressait là de tout son mètre quatre-vingt et la pensée insidieuse qu'il me fallait lever le menton pour croiser son regard me remplit d'agacement. A la vue de ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire railleur, un voile rouge parut recouvrir ma vision.

Ses yeux gris me jaugeaient avec une jubilation malsaine. Il attendait que je craque, que je crie, que je lui assène les pires injures qui soient, sorcières et moldus confondues. Si ses épaules tendues n'avaient pas tant témoigné de son exaltation difficilement contenue, peut-être aurais-je pu réfréner la hargne qui faisait pulser le sang dans mes artères à un rythme diabolique.

« Black ! »

J'avais mis dans mon interpellation tout le dédain qu'il m'inspirait et aussi – mais pouvait-il le percevoir ? – cette rancœur qui avait achevé notre brève camaraderie et initialisé nos rapports conflictuels. Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre quand la haine éclipsait toute raison, toute capacité de réflexion en moi ? Y avait-il des mots propres à décrire la rage qui m'habitait et qui n'avait plus rien d'humaine ? Y avait-il des phrases pour exprimer les convulsions violentes de mon âme, la cessation de mon identité supplantée par une brusque sauvagerie lorsqu'il arborait sur ses traits cette expression narquoise et triomphante ?

Soudain je le haïssais à tel point que je souhaitais le voir mort. Etendu à mes pieds, le visage crispé dans une grimace douloureuse.

Il réveilla en mon sein la bête féroce éprise de Magie Noire. Le désir de lui faire subir mille tortures jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever s'imposa, plus fort que jamais et quasiment irrépressible. Je ressentais le pouvoir qui crépitait en moi, une délicieuse tentation, un arrière-goût corrosif et grisant.

Cependant je me raisonnai vite : cet imbécile ne méritait pas que je me fasse expulser de Poudlard.

Il me détaillait maintenant avec un étonnement circonspect, pas le moins du monde effrayé, alors que je reprenais mes esprits. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir dégainé ma baguette et pourtant c'était une évidence : le morceau d'ébène le menaçait entre mes doigts.

« Et bien, Andersen, tu le lances ce sort ou tu attends qu'ils pleuvent des hippogriffes ?

– Tu ne mérites même pas que je sorte ma baguette. »

Son rictus s'élargit considérablement :

« C'est la réponse des faibles. » Puis, douçâtre : « Si tu ne vas jamais au bout de tes menaces, c'est parce que tu sais pertinemment que je te mettrais au tapis.

– Je ne suis pas un animal, Black. Il m'arrive de réfléchir – oui, tu sais, ce merveilleux phénomène qui fait que des mots et des images prennent forme dans ta tête avant que tu ne fasses des choses stupides… cela dit je doute que tu en ais déjà fait l'expérience – et de me dire que ton petit jeu est puéril. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à qui est le plus grand sorcier de nous deux, parce que c'est moi et que ça ne fait pas le moindre doute. Il n'y a pas d'enjeu, pas de surprise. Et ton potentiel est tellement insignifiant que je ne ressens même pas la nécessité de te le prouver. »

Il fit mine de réprimer un bâillement.

« Oh pardon ! Tu disais ? »

J'abaissai ma baguette sans prendre la peine de formuler un adieu agressif et, le bousculant, pris le chemin des cachots où je savais que Rogue et les autres m'attendaient, pour une de nos réunions privées.

Il me fallait purger mes veines de toute urgence, expulser hors de moi cet attrait toxique pour les ténèbres et la puissance si je ne voulais pas céder à cette soif de destruction qui m'envahissait. Il me fallait côtoyer une énième fois la plus noire des Magies pour calmer ma faim et reprendre le contrôle de mes sens et de mes actions. Il était nécessaire que je m'abandonne dans le cadre sécurisant que constituait le Cercle avant que la folie ne s'empare de mon esprit et ne me pousse à commettre des actes répréhensibles qui changeraient à jamais le cours des choses.

Le discours moralisateur que j'avais tenu devant Black était vide de sens. C'était mon excuse. Une barrière fictive pour expliquer pourquoi je ne me laissais pas aller à quelques sortilèges. Parce qu'ensuite auraient suivi les maléfices et que m'arrêter à temps devenait de plus en plus pénible ces derniers jours.

_Dépendance_.

Dans mon cas, ce mot désagréable pouvait signifier _danger_.

x

J'avançais de mon pas conquérant vers la place que je m'étais appropriée en début d'année, celle en face de Severus et à côté de Narcissa dans la Grande Salle.

« Dégage, Junior. »

Avery, ce sal petit intrigant sans-gêne, avait osé se l'accaparer. Malheureusement pour lui, ni sa carrure massive, ni sa mâchoire épaisse ne m'intimidaient.

« C'est moi qui l'ais invité à –

– Et bien il s'agit de _ma_ place, Severus, et tu n'as aucun droit dessus. Je me fiche que tu lui ais proposé du thé et des gâteaux secs, je veux qu'il sorte de ma vue. Tout de suite. »

Avery apaisa Severus d'un geste, se redressa tranquillement et planta son regard de mer et d'algues – olivâtre avec une touche de bleu – droit dans le mien. J'y lu de la surprise, du respect, mais pas la moindre malveillance.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, Andersen. »

Sa voix posée contrastait avec sa physionomie musculeuse. Elle était caressante, chaleureuse dans sa tessiture grave, et pourtant je devinais au-delàs de cette douceur un coffre, une puissance vocale incomparable. Il aurait pu me menacer, rugir à la manière de l'ours dont il avait emprunté la stature mais il n'en fit rien.

Par crainte de ma baguette ? Par amitié pour Severus ? Par égard pour mon statut d'Ainée ?

Peu importait ; je compris que j'avais été grossière et qu'il était dans mon intérêt de prononcer des excuses.

Il enjamba le banc tandis que j'observai ses jambes titanesques qui se mouvaient sans maladresse – je m'en étonnai presque. Il s'arrêta face à moi, sourit devant mon silence buté et inclina la tête dans un salut aimable.

Avec un pincement au cœur, je maudis mon orgueil et admirai par la même occasion son extraordinaire caractère. Il était conscient que son physique en imposait et qu'il aurait pu en profiter aisément pour écraser ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Au lieu de ça, il était poli, sympathique, compréhensif. Et il venait de gagner mon estime.

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Kassidy ? »

L'indignation de Severus m'irrita : « Je me méfie d'eux ; Junior, Rosier et Wilkes. Ils vont –

– Ils ne vont rien me faire du tout, et même si c'était le cas, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul ! » Son ton s'adoucit : « Et puis ce n'est pas ce qui te dérange, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es juste morte de trouille à l'idée que je rejoigne leur petite bande et que je te laisse à l'écart. »

Et voilà ! Il me resservait ces inepties ! Etait-ce donc si incroyable de croire que je veillais simplement sur lui ?

« Oh bien sûr, tu ne l'avoueras jamais. » L'amusement faisait luire ses prunelles d'ébène. « Si tu es si inquiète, et ce quelle qu'en soit la raison (l'officielle ou l'officieuse) tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner. Tu verras qu'ils ne représentent aucun danger pour nous. »

Si la plupart du temps être englobée dans un « nous » avait tendance à m'exaspérer, j'aimais ce pronom dans la bouche de Severus. Il témoignait de notre lien étroit, de notre proximité sans équivalent. C'était comme les mots tendres d'un amant : c'était magique, unique et transcendant.

« Et j'apprécierais que tu t'excuses auprès d'Avery.

– Je le ferai. »

Il me rendit mon sourire.

Magdalena, à sa droite, mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avec une expression gourmande qui laissait présager le pire. Elle se pencha soudain par-dessus la table et souffla sur le ton de la confidence :

« Avery… c'est peut-être bien le meilleur coup de Serpentard.

– Lena ! m'écriai-je, révoltée. »

Narcissa se glissa à mes côtés :

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu croyais encore qu'il restait un septième année à Poudlard avec qui elle n'aurait pas couché !

– J'avais osé l'espérer... »

L'agréable rire cristallin de Magdalena résonna dans la Grande Salle.

« Oh ! Il reste bien quelques Gryffondor… dit-elle. En parlant de ça, Narcissa, il faudrait vraiment que tu me présentes à ton cousin… »

Trois têtes la dévisagèrent, médusées, avant qu'elle ne glousse à nouveau.

« Je déconnais !

– Encore heureux !

– J'ai failli y croire…

– Tu me rassures ! »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa même à Narcissa.

« Oh ! C'est pas le hibou de tes parents là-bas ? »

Je pivotai vers la direction indiquée. Il s'agissait effectivement de Dejanire, l'oiseau familial. Avec un mauvais pressentiment au creux du ventre, je la vis fondre sur nous, effectuer un brusque écart afin d'éviter une jeune fille qui se levait de table et se poser souplement entre mon assiette et le plat de pommes de terre sautées. Son ventre et ses ailes striés d'ivoire et de brun avait toujours ce même aspect duveteux malgré ses années de bons et loyaux services. Le masque blanc de sa face entouré d'une bordure noire, son bec étroit et les fentes qui lui tenaient lieux d'yeux lui conféraient un air de clown macabre – petite, Dejanire me terrifiait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le courrier qu'elle apportait qui diffusait en moi une sourde angoisse. A cette époque de l'année, il n'y avait qu'un type de lettres qui parvenait aux Serpentard effectuant leur dernière année…

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »

Lena ne comprenait pas, bien sûr. La main plaquée sur les lèvres, je fixais l'enveloppe en priant, en suppliant, en implorant les dieux auxquels je ne croyais pas de la faire disparaître.

La main de Severus serra la mienne.

« Même si tu ne l'ouvres pas, tu sais bien que son contenu existe. C'est réel, Kassy, tu ne peux pas faire semblant d'oublier en la laissant au fond d'un tiroir. »

Il me connaissait si bien…

« Je ne veux pas, Severus. Je ne veux pas. »

Il lâcha ma main, fit le tour de la table et chuchota à mon oreille que j'allais me lever, que je l'allais le suivre dehors et qu'on allait découvrir ce qui y était écrit ensemble, qu'il fallait le faire et qu'il serait là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive. J'obéis comme un automate sous l'œil intrigué des quelques Serpentard qui avaient suivi la scène. Lorsque nous fûmes hors de vue, dans les couloirs, il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour que je puisse me reposer sur lui.

« Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar.

– J'aimerais que ce soit le cas. Mais je suis désolé, c'est bien pire : c'est la réalité. »

Arrivée dans le parc, je tombai à genoux sous un grand chêne, les doigts replié autour du courrier froissé. Il s'agenouilla, s'en empara délicatement et caressa le blason familiale appliqué dans la cire – l'emprunte de l'hippogriffe. Agonisante, je le vis décacheter l'enveloppe et déplier la lettre où figuraient une fois de plus les armoiries des Andersen, dans le coin supérieur gauche.

« Ma fille,

J'ai appris il y a peu que Druella Black commençait les préparatifs de mariage de sa fille cadette, Narcissa, qui est en classe avec toi. »

Je ricanai : « Druella et elle ne peuvent pas se supporter. Je crois que Mère a voulu épouser Cygnus dans sa jeunesse mais la mère de Narcissa l'a devancée. Depuis elles sont en concurrence sur tout. »

Je me demandai soudain quelle tête elle ferait si elle apprenait que Narcissa et moi étions amies.

Severus reprit sa lecture, imperturbable : « Je me vois obligée, en conséquence, d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, si tôt dans l'année.

Il n'a pas été évident de te trouver un bon parti étant donné la position de ton père. Son travail au Ministère impose certes le respect, mais ses origines danoises attisent la méfiance – bien que son grand-père lui-même soit né en Angleterre ! J'ai du rappeler à maintes reprises que ta grand-mère paternelle était une McGonagall et que moi-même avait été Bulstrode avant d'être Andersen…

Heureusement, en jouant sur le fait que ton sang apporterait du renouveau au sein de notre communauté, mes propositions se sont vues accueillies avec la considération qu'elles méritent. Tant et si bien que les Lestrange ont proposé de parler à leur aîné, Rabastan. »

Je me redressai. Oui, Rabastan, ce serait bien. Un homme détruit par une passion ultérieure, un cœur ravagé…

« Mais je me suis rappelée du soutien et de l'amitié sans faille que j'ai offerts à Ambrosia suite à sa fausse-couche et au décès de son mari, de comment je l'ai aidée à gérer les affaires de sa famille… J'ai tenté ma chance et aujourd'hui je peux enfin te l'annoncer : ma fille, tu épouseras un homme plein d'avenir et d'ambition, un homme digne de ton nom, le noble fils d'Abraxas.

Tu épouseras Lucius Malefoy. »

Severus s'arrêta là. Le reste n'était que le salut d'usage, très formel, sur lequel Mère finissait chacune de ses missives.

« Narcissa et Rodolphus, toi et Lucius, commenta-t-il. »

Je saisi soudain pourquoi Narcissa aurait trouvé amusant que je m'unisse à Rabastan : ça aurait fait de nous les membres d'une même famille. Nous aurions été belles-sœurs.

« Je connais bien Lucius. Il m'a apprit beaucoup de choses quand on me dénigrait. Il a du goût, de l'argent… Il ne sera peut-être pas si mal, tu sais. »

Une fureur glacée s'empara de mon être.

« J'aurais préféré Rabastan. »

D'un geste de baguette j'embrasai la lettre et le plantai là, sous l'arbre plus que centenaire. J'avais besoin d'être seule, de me répéter que c'était un mensonge, que jamais je ne m'appellerais Kassidy Malefoy et que, peut-être, ma mère changerait d'avis. Peut-être même que je pourrais rencontrer Rabastan et qu'il correspondrait à l'homme brisé issu de mon imaginaire qui me séduisait tant. Ce serait bien d'être ainsi liée à Narcissa, que ses enfants m'appellent « Tante Kassy »…

Je me souvenais trop des colères de Lucius, de ses emportements violents, de son aptitude à diriger les autres. Si ma mère l'avait choisi lui c'était pour que l'alliance de nos noms la grandisse, mais c'était également pour me limer les crocs et les griffes et me laisser, muette et statique, dans une prison dorée, là où mon fort caractère et ma jeunesse ne pourraient plus lui faire obstacle dans sa quête de pouvoir.

Je l'avais compris le jour de mes six ans, lorsqu'elle avait déniché un épouvantard dans la vieille armoire de la chambre d'ami. Sous mes yeux, il avait pris l'apparence d'une innocente fillette à la natte blonde qui arborait fièrement à son index l'anneau orné de la griffe des Andersen. Mère s'était retournée vers moi, la rage déformant son si beau visage d'albâtre et m'avait giflée de toutes ses forces.

« Tu ne me surpasseras jamais, petite idiote ! avait-elle hurlé, furibonde. » Et elle avait pris la fuite, ses pas chancelants la conduisant tant bien que mal à son cabinet de travail.

C'est alors que mon double factice m'avait souri, avant de se décider à illustrer mes propres peurs…

* * *

Surpris(e) ? :)

Une petite review peut-être ? (mimique suppliante)


	4. La renaissance

Je sais, j'ai du retard, mais pour me faire pardonner j'y ai travaillé toute la soirée et je vous livre ce chapitre à 1h30 du matin pour que vous puissiez en bénéficier dès votre réveil (si c'est pas une preuve d'amour, ça... !).

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire en fait... mais finalement je m'en suis à peu près sortie. Il est en grande partie axée sur le personnage de Magdalena qui, j'espère, vous plaira (va bien falloir de toute façon :P). J'ai essayé d'illustrer le caractère possessif (voire carrément dépendant) de Kassidy vis à vis de Severus et aussi son tempéramment anxieux. A part ça, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez penser de mon passage avec Sirius (c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal).

Rien à voir mais je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de Circée Sanders... :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** La renaissance.

x

Je déboulai dans la salle de classe, essoufflée, échevelée. Le cours avait débuté dix minutes auparavant et je n'avais pas même l'ébauche d'une excuse valable à fournir au professeur.

Devant cette entrée grotesque, Slughorn pinça les lèvres en frottant d'une main son crâne dégarni tandis que les élèves, concentrés, remarquaient à peine la perturbation que mon arrivée aurait dû constituer.

« Vous êtes en retard, Kassidy.

– Excusez-moi… professeur… j'ai été… retenue. »

Il ne se laissa pas un instant abuser par ce mensonge. C'était un Serpentard après tout, il s'y connaissait en matière de tromperies… Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, se rappela très certainement avec quelle brusquerie j'avais refusé ses nombreuses tentatives pour m'intégrer dans son petit club fermé, ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer la punition et se ravisa. Un large sourire éclaira son visage moustachu et il lança avec son habituelle bonhommie :

« Allons, ce n'est pas grave. » Court silence. « C'est hors-de-propos mais je donne une petite soirée prochainement ; si vous pouviez venir j'en serais extrêmement honoré.

– A vrai dire… »

Son soudain froncement de sourcil m'avertit que c'était là ma seule chance d'éviter un retrait de points bien mérité.

« … je pense que… ça ne devrait pas trop poser de soucis. » Je poussai le zèle jusqu'à afficher un petit sourire figé qui parut le satisfaire car il répéta patiemment les instructions de la potion du jour et m'autorisa même à prendre sur ma pause pour terminer la concoction.

Severus, installé à proximité du bureau, m'interrogea du regard. Je lui fis signe que je lui raconterais plus tard, bien que sachant pertinemment que je garderais secret le motif de mon retard.

Je doutais qu'il approuvât le fait que je venais d'envoyer une lettre à Rabastan Lestrange ; moi-même n'étais pas certaine d'en assumer les conséquences.

J'avais été honnête dans l'ensemble en lui assurant que je ne me faisais pas d'illusion mais que simplement son histoire m'intriguait et que j'aurais été curieuse d'en savoir plus – j'espérais qu'il ne condamnerait pas la maladresse de ma requête. J'avais glissé la suggestion avec toute la subtilité dont j'étais capable qu'il pourrait accompagner son frère à Pré-au-Lard, lorsque ce dernier rendrait visite à mon amie Narcissa, sa fiancée.

Il me semblait avoir encore sous les yeux l'image du hibou gris et fauve qui en quelques battements d'ailes paisibles s'éloignait avec mon courrier dans le ciel orageux. C'était une scène qui me hantait, et qui se répétait inlassablement dans ma tête. Un leitmotiv infernal.

Brusquement j'étais persuadée d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision, d'avoir été gauche et grossière dans le choix de mes mots. Il allait me mépriser. Dépêcher une chouette avec une Beuglante acerbe et me laisser mortifiée devant toute la Grande Salle. Je me retrouverais sous les quolibets de mes camarades durant des mois. Mère l'apprendrait et une punition à la hauteur de ma faute me tomberait dessus sans crier gare. Mon fiancé le prendrait contre lui et renoncerait au mariage – mais n'était-ce pas ce que je désirais le plus au monde après tout ? Oui, si cela pouvait mettre un terme à ces stupides projets d'épousailles, je n'avais aucune raison de m'en plaindre. Qu'il soit donc offusqué, qu'il ridiculise le nom des Andersen pour les trois générations à venir et qu'il me sauve de cette vulgaire vente aux enchères qu'on déguisait sous l'appellation « mariage » !

Du… Somnambulbe… mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ?

Etre proche de Severus avait fait de moi une élève relativement douée en potions. Je connaissais quelques uns de ses trucs qui permettaient d'améliorer tel ou tel type de philtre, je maîtrisais le vocabulaire compliqué et savais reconnaître la plupart des ingrédients au programme – mais pas tous malheureusement. Oh bien sûr je n'avais aucune initiative personnelle ; je laissais ça aux deux génies de la classe : Severus et Evans.

Mon niveau devait se situer quelque peu en dessous de celui de Lupin et d'Avery. Mais nettement au dessus de celui de Black qui, au fond de la classe, paraissait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Je l'entendais d'ici grommeler des insultes à son chaudron et à ses tentacules de calamar récalcitrants. Amusée par sa détresse, je lui adressai un petit salut moqueur auquel il répondit par un regard haineux.

Et je me remis au travail pour de bon, le cœur rendu plus léger par cet échange hostile.

x

La gifle résonna fort dans le couloir. Déséquilibrée par la violence du coup, Circée Sanders avait glissé au sol, près du mur, et avait manqué de s'y assommer.

Ses grands yeux chocolat écarquillés étaient surlignés d'un fard à paupière sombre et pailleté qui rappelait sa lourde chevelure brune aux ondulations soignées. Ce matin-là elle avait ouvert comme d'ordinaire les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier blanc afin de laisser admirer à tous l'opulence de ses formes car elle se savait être une des jeunes filles les plus séduisantes de l'école et ne dénigrait pas les avantages que cela pouvait lui fournir. Son décolleté lui assurait des nuits brûlantes, des nuits de danses endiablées sous des draps multicolores – rouges pour ses amants passionnés à Gryffondor, bleus pour les paisibles Serdaigle prêts à combler ses moindres désirs, jaunes pour ceux qui ne juraient que par elle et attendaient avec impatience son retour nuit après nuit (naïfs Poufsouffle !) et verts pour les Serpentard immoraux et lubriques qui ne se lassaient pas d'elle. Elle aimait la compagnie des hommes et savait comment l'obtenir.

Face à elle, sa coupe au bol toute ébourriffée, ses iris bleu opalin vibrant de fureur, se dressait sa rivale. Une jupe d'écolière savamment raccourcie, une cravate à demi nouée et des bas rayés vert, gris et noir, c'était Magdalena Pomfresh qui lisait des magasines de mode américains et s'en inspirait jour après jour comme une dévote de sa bible de poche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle ? Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je couche avec Avery ? susurra Circée avec sur le visage un air de jubilation démoniaque. »

Ainsi c'était _ça_ le motif de leur dispute ! J'étais intriguée malgré moi et mes pieds s'étaient arrêtés d'eux-mêmes à l'angle du corridor, pour me permettre d'embrasser la scène du regard. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne m'interposerais pas. Serpentard était la maison du chacun pour soi, de l'individualisme, de l'amitié dénuée d'obligations morales. Je pouvais apprécier Magdalena tout en me tenant en retrait et c'était ce que j'aurais attendu d'elle si les rôles avaient été inversés. La seule intrusion que je tolérerais jamais était celle de Severus, et c'est ce qui faisait de notre relation une étrangeté chez les Serpentard. Il y avait entre nous une loyauté digne de Poufsouffle, une communion de cœur et d'esprit quasi mystique, une compréhension de l'autre au delà de toute explication logique.

« Tu mens. »

La voix de Magdalena me rappela où je me trouvais et ce qui s'y déroulait.

« Tu aimerais bien, hein ? »

Circée passa sa langue sur ses lèvres prédatrices.

« Je t'avais dis, petite fille, qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec mes amis. Si tu avais laissé Edward tranquille, je n'aurais pas touché à ton ex.

– Avery n'est pas mon ex. »

Sanders gloussa : « Oh oui, excuse-moi ! J'avais oublié qu'il t'avait jeté de son lit après votre partie de jambes en l'air… »

Magdalena lui adressa une œillade dédaigneuse.

« Tu ne sais _rien_, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé alors ferme-la ! »

Prenant appui sur le mur, Sanders se redressa. Elle était plus grande que Lena, avait ce charme exotique des métis à la peau dorée, et mon amie me parut soudain affreusement banale avec son physique d'anglaise typique. Elle dut le ressentir aussi car ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement et elle détourna le regard.

« Tu vois, Maggie chérie, souffla Circée en se penchant à son oreille, on ne joue pas dans la même cour. Retourne minauder devant les cinquièmes années et laisse-moi les grands garçons. Ils te feront du mal à toi, ma toute petite chose. » Elle caressa du bout des doigts la joue qui rosissait de honte. « Tu es adorable mais tu n'es pas faite pour la séduction. Tu es trop fragile, trop commune. Regarde-toi enfin ! Où est ce charme aguicheur que tu te targues tant d'avoir ? Le rouge-à-lèvre ne suffit pas, tu sais, c'est un roulement de hanches, un état d'esprit, un art réservé à une élite. Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec la moitié de Poudlard que tu peux affirmer être une séductrice. » Elle savoura un silence doucereux avant de lui porter le coup fatal : « Pour moi, tu es juste une catin supplémentaire dont la seule originalité consisterait à se vendre gratuitement. »

Se penchant en avant, elle effleura sa pommette d'un doux baiser, lui souhaita une agréable journée et s'en fut de sa démarche souple et féline. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, même le son de ses hauts talons rencontrant le sol à chacune de ses enjambées avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement sensuel. Elle dégageait le parfum capiteux de la tentation charnelle, était l'icône du fantasme masculin et le savait pertinemment. Elle jouait avec ce fait avéré.

Semblable à une statue de marbre, Magdalena demeura quelques secondes immobile, trop choquée pour réagir. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir misérable puis elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et, d'un pas maussade, prit le chemin de son cours de runes.

Elle ne décrocha plus un mot de toute l'après-midi.

x

« Avery ? »

Le colosse inclina vers moi son visage anguleux.

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. C'était déplacé.

– Tu es très attachée à Severus, je comprends que tu réagisses mal à notre… _intrusion_. »

Il prononça ce dernier mot en grimaçant, pour signifier que lui-même n'interprétait pas les choses ainsi mais qu'il pouvait toutefois concevoir que je le ressente de cette manière.

« Je n'aime pas votre manière de penser.

– Au sujet de l'importance du sang ?

– Oui. Et je trouve hypocrite votre attitude envers Severus. C'est commode de faire de lui une exception à vos idéaux si cela vous permet de vous en faire un allié. Sa magie –

– Au début, Andersen, nous ne souhaitions que le profit, c'est vrai. On se disait qu'il serait pratique d'avoir un « ami » en la personne de Severus. Mais depuis on a découvert en lui un esprit unique. Il a des réflexions, des idées grandioses que nous n'aurions jamais eues. Crois-le ou non mais je l'apprécie sincèrement pour ce qu'il est, et non plus seulement pour ce qu'il nous apporte. »

Toujours cette même voix de basse qui envoûtait les cœurs les plus durs et les âmes les plus sceptiques. A croire que malgré son physique peu avenant le charme des Vélanes parcourait ses veines. J'en venais à comprendre l'attirance qu'avait eue Magdalena à son égard (et qu'elle avait peut-être toujours d'ailleurs) : s'il possédait l'épaisse carrure d'un titan et les traits durs d'un bourreau, il y avait toutefois dans son timbre de voix quelque chose d'infiniment troublant. Et de séduisant, indéniablement…

« Bien. Et tu sais, Junior, que si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je n'hésiterai pas à tous vous abattre ? »

Il rit de bon cœur :

« Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis au courant : Severus te dépeint comme un monstre sanguinaire.

– Et il a bien raison. »

Je souriais à l'ennemi, plus tout à fait certaine qu'il méritât mes craintes et ma méfiance.

J'allais me détourner quand une question me vint, franchissant mes lèvres avant que j'eusse le temps de déterminer si j'étais en droit de le questionner si familièrement :

« Tu as couché avec Sanders ? »

Il me dévisagea en silence, stupéfait par mon audace. Puis il baissa le regard, gêné.

« Quelle importance ? » Davantage pour lui-même que pour moi, il ajouta avec une singulière douceur : « Avec elle, ça ne voudra jamais rien dire. »

x

Dans le calme de la bibliothèque, je m'échinais à motiver une Magdalena démoralisée.

« Tu sais que ce devoir est à rendre pour demain ? »

Elle haussa mollement les épaules et replongea sa tête entre ses bras croisés, le front plaqué contre le bois brut de la table. Une voix d'outre-tombe s'échappa de la petite masse avachie : « M'en fous. »

Je décidai de lui venir en aide quelles que puissent être ses réticences : « Bon alors, je te rédige ton plan. En première partie, tu peux rappeler les écrits d'Amphioxus sur l'animation tridimensionnelle. Sans ça, le Quidditch serait limité à un jeu au sol. Il s'est avéré que la moitié de son ouvrage sur le sujet était truffée d'erreurs mais c'est quand même lui qui a posé les bases de la théorie de l'animation telle qu'on la connaît aujourd'hui. Ensuite –

– Te donne pas ce mal, Kassidy, je rendrai pas ce devoir. »

Je m'échauffai : « Ah oui ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Elle grommela une explication inintelligible.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Avery ? »

Je la vis tressaillir mais elle ne dénia pas sortir la tête du creux de ses bras repliés.

« Ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il se soit tapé Sanders ? »

Sa chaise manqua de vaciller tant elle s'était redressée violemment. Dans ses prunelles la colère et la peur se disputaient la place.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi… tu parles. »

Elle avait la respiration hachée, les yeux hagards et sa frimousse d'ordinaire si joviale avait perdu toute malice. Elle présentait le teint maladif d'une patiente de Sainte-Mangouste en phase terminale et était blême au point de concurrencer un fantôme.

Ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent autour du dossier de la chaise, qu'elle replaça correctement avant de se rasseoir face à moi.

« J'ai assisté à ton altercation avec Sanders l'autre jour, reconnus-je.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ses propos m'ont touchée ? »

Je préférai ne pas relever le ton acide qu'elle avait employé.

« Et bien pour commencer tu l'as giflée. Et ta réaction lorsque j'ai parlé des déboires sexuels d'Avery prouve que tu n'y es pas aussi indifférente que tu voudrais le laisser croire.

– Je me contrefiche d'Avery et de ses appétits libidineux. Mais il fait parti de mon groupe d'amis _intimes_ et je ne tolèrerais pas qu'une trainée lui fasse son numéro de charme. »

Niait-elle en espérant que je serais dupe ou croyait-elle vraiment à ce qu'elle avançait ? Mystère…

« Si règle il y a, tu l'as bafouée en sortant avec River l'année dernière : tu sais très bien que Circée et lui sont officieusement fiancés. » Je tentai le tout pour le tout, malicieusement : « A bien y réfléchir, la revanche de Sanders était méritée. »

Elle serra les poings. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose évocateur.

« Tu es du côté de cette pétasse ? »

Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

« Si ce n'est qu'une question de droits de propriété, comme tu as l'air de le dire, alors elle s'est honorablement vengée. Vous êtes quittes.

– Quittes ? Quittes ! Elle a couché avec _Avery_ ! »

Je souris : « Rappelle-moi d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'emprunter un chemisier… T'as pas l'air très commode en affaires finalement. »

Elle attrapa rageusement son sac et ses parchemins et se permit une sortie digne d'une reine. Carrant les épaules, elle avança d'un petit pas rapide mêlant fureur et froide dignité et disparut sans plus m'adresser un coup d'œil, vexée très probablement, et frustrée que je ne la soutienne pas.

Bien sûr, elle l'ignorait, mais je lui avais rendu service. Je lui avais permis d'abandonner son abattement pour deux sentiments plus nobles : la colère et l'orgueil, qui ne pourraient lui être que plus bénéfiques. Bientôt elle aurait retrouvé le sourire. Et moi, durant ce lapse de temps, je sonderais l'ami Avery pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

x

Perdue dans mes pensées je quittai la bibliothèque, ou du moins en avais-je l'attention ; car alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir les larges portes, il se trouva qu'un rêveur autre que moi avait décidé de les traverser dans le sens inverse.

Résultat : je percutai de plein fouet un torse masculin et laissai échapper trois des cinq livres dont je venais de faire l'acquisition pour la semaine à venir.

« Oh ! Désolé ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant Black. Agenouillé devant moi il ramassait les grimoires.

« Black, tu fais _quoi_ là ? »

Au son de ma voix, il les lâcha précipitamment, comme s'il réalisait qu'à leur contact il exposait sa chair à de graves brûlures. Ils retombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat qui passa heureusement inaperçu – sans quoi nous aurions eu droit au discours moralisateur de la bibliothécaire sur l'importance de la conservation du patrimoine culturel sorcier…

« Excuse-moi, Andersen, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Tu penses bien que sinon je n'aurais pas pris la peine de me salir les mains !

– Toujours aussi serviable à ce que je vois… Tes _parents_ ne t'ont pas enseignés à te comporter en être civilisé ou cette tare t'incombe à toi seul ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses poings aussi, mais il choisit de s'enfermer dans un silence rageur plutôt que de répondre à ma provocation.

« J'ai touché un point sensible ? l'interrogeai-je d'un air faussement contrit. »

Il préféra changer de sujet – c'est fou tout de même ce qu'il pouvait être prévisible !

« Ça ne t'a jamais ennuyée que ton petit-ami ait été le souffre-douleur de toute l'école ?

– Severus n'est pas mon petit-ami.

– Quel dommage, vous formeriez un couple adorable. » Il baissa la voix : « Lui avec son physique ingrat et toi, tout aussi laide à l'intérieur. Vous êtes complémentaires, c'est indéniable. »

Ma baguette me démangeait tout contre ma cuisse et mes phalanges l'étreignaient fermement dans la poche de mon jeans, prêtes à céder à la tentation si mon cerveau leur en laissait l'opportunité.

« Il n'existe personne à même de refléter ta stupidité, Black. Ote-toi de mon chemin maintenant. »

Il croisa les bras et ne bougea pas d'un pouce : « Sinon quoi, brindille, tu vas me lancer un sort ? » Les plis de sa bouche étaient frappants d'ironie et je saisis soudainement l'horrible vérité : le temps où il respectait ma baguette, où il s'était fixé une limite à ne pas dépasser pour éviter d'en venir à la confrontation magique était révolu. De quand déjà datait le dernier sortilège que je lui avais envoyé ? Sept ? Huit mois ?

Une terreur sans nom gagna mon esprit et se diffusa, avec la lenteur d'un poison pervers, dans l'intégralité de mon être chétif. Qu'étais-je à ses yeux si je n'étais plus digne d'être sa rivale ? Une gamine de Serpentard facile à provoquer, une camarade un peu toquée qui s'estimait toute-puissante alors que ses grands airs ne parvenaient qu'à déclencher l'hilarité des Gryffondor ? Se pouvait-il qu'on rie de ma personne ? Se pouvait-il que sans le savoir je sois devenue la risée de tout Poudlard ?

« Et bien, tu ne te rappelles plus de comment on lance un Expelliarmus ? Tu veux que – »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Une lumière bleu jaillit de l'extrémité du bâton, le frappant de plein fouet et le laissant titubant, le souffle coupé. Il fit deux pas en arrière avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'affaler lamentablement. Depuis le sol, il leva sur moi de grands yeux hébétés puis, sur ses lèvres, joua l'ombre de ce sourire si particulier que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis près d'un an.

« La revoilà, la Andersen inconsciente qui se lance tête baissée dans un duel ! » Il inclina imperceptiblement le buste, comme saluant une vieille amie qu'il aurait perdue de vue il y a des siècles de cela et sur qui il venait de retomber tout à fait par hasard.

Il jubilait. J'exultais moi-même.

« Elle t'avait manquée, Black ? »

Il s'était relevé et dans ses longues mains d'albâtre trois ouvrages de sortilèges attendaient d'être récupérés. Je m'en emparai sans empressement, attentive à sa réponse qui ne tarderait guère.

« Elle est à ma mesure, c'est tout, lâcha-t-il avec un rien d'arrogance. »

Nous nous contemplâmes longuement. Je détaillai ses cheveux trop longs qui lui caressaient la nuque, noir corbeau, noir comme mon regard qui renaissait sous le sien. Ses iris d'acier qui luisaient à nouveau de ce feu ancien, comme deux coulées d'argent liquide paresseusement enroulées autour de ses prunelles. Je lisais sur ses lèvres la même satisfaction masochiste qui gonflait mon cœur réanimé, car j'étais de retour. Et en l'observant ainsi, je discernais mon propre reflet dans la psyché de ses yeux gris métallique, et j'y étais plus belle que je ne l'avais jamais été avec cette haine tout juste ressuscitée, m'éveillant du long sommeil d'un contrôle de soi aussi vain qu'avilissant. Il avait ravivée la noble et grandiose malveillance qui lui était toute entière destinée, avant.

Il m'apparut que ce j'avais pu ressentir ces derniers mois n'était que le souvenir paisible d'une vieille inimité. Une inimité que je me figurais toujours aussi ardente. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, je le savais désormais puisque à nouveau brillait en moi la flamme de la Rage la plus pure, la plus sauvage, la plus intense. Il y avait sur ses traits éblouis l'admiration qui m'était due et qu'il m'avait retirée lorsque j'avais cessé d'éprouver ma colère dans toute sa puissance.

A l'instar du phénix, ma fervente antipathie réapparaissait, plus jeune et plus vigoureuse que par le passé.

« Ote-toi de mon chemin. »

Le ravissement qui éclaira son visage à ces mots me remplit d'une fierté sans borne. Il s'écarta sans se départir de son air idolâtre et je le dépassai, glorieuse de cette renaissance inattendue.

Kassidy Andersen revenait d'un long voyage.

x

« A votre avis, Gary et Ann Phillips sont apparentés à Cytise Phillips ?

– Cytise ? Tu veux dire… la belle brune qui traîne tout le temps avec McLinden ?

– Oui. »

Devinant que les commérages ne tarderaient pas, j'intervins pour couper court à la conversation : « On s'en fiche de sa famille, non ? »

Embarrassée, Narcissa s'agita sur le sofa. Puis elle se décida à lire la conclusion d'un article qui illustrait la une de la Gazette :

« Selon l'enquêteur Adams, chef de la brigade anti-incendie envoyée sur place, il s'agit d'un acte criminel. Grièvement brulée, Ann Phillips a été conduite en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Le père de famille, Gary, et leur fille cadette, Piper, sont désormais hors de danger et se rétablissent lentement, sous l'étroite surveillance des Aurors chargés de leur protection. Demetrius Adams envisage la possibilité d'un lien entre cette affaire et les attaques perpétrées sur Byzance MacMillan et la famille Prewett en mai dernier. »

Toute la satisfaction que je ressentais depuis ma récente altercation avec Black s'envola à tire-d'aile à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard et je demeurais coite.

« Merde, j'espère que ce sont pas ses parents et sa petite sœur. » Magdalena avait mis le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeait. Autant les inconnus aux quatre coins de la planète m'indifféraient totalement, quels que soient leurs malheurs et leurs souffrances au quotidien, autant savoir qu'une de mes camarades était peut-être morte de terreur dans son dortoir exigu me mettait atrocement mal à l'aise.

« Mais qui pourrait faire ça ? murmura Lena. Pourquoi ? C'est monstrueux, c'est… » Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus ses vagues lamentations compatissantes. A quelques pas de là, administrant une tape affectueuse dans le dos d'Avery, Evan Rosier _riait_. Je n'entendais pas les propos qu'ils échangeaient mais je me heurtais d'ici à leur gaieté inconvenante. Savaient-ils pour les Phillips ? Non, j'étais stupide, bien sûr que non. Qui pourrait se réjouir ainsi du sort cruel qui les laissait sans domicile et qui plaçait Ann Phillips dans un équilibre précaire entre la vie et la mort ?

Severus s'avança. Je m'apprêtais à quitter mon fauteuil, croyant qu'il descendait me rejoindre mais il se dirigea aussitôt vers les deux acolytes. Il formula une question, obtint une réponse concise, et ses épaules tressautèrent. Il s'esclaffait.

Une femme allait peut-être mourir sous les draps livides d'un lit hôpital, et mon ami s'esclaffait.

Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi lointain, avec son visage cireux qui irradiait d'une allégresse inconcevable. Un pressentiment funeste troublait mon âme et il n'était pas auprès de moi, à tenir ma main et à prononcer des mots que je savais emprunt de sagesse et de bon sens. Comment pouvait-il rire alors qu'à quelques pas de lui, la deuxième moitié de son être sombrait dans un tourment indéfinissable, se glaçait d'un effroi sans racine, se perdait dans une appréhension qu'il ne percevait apparemment pas ? Qui était ce garçon à l'apparence négligé ? Le connaissais-je, cet adolescent frivole aux manches élimées ?

Il ressentit sûrement le poids de mon regard dans son dos car il pivota. Son enjouement s'était mué en angoisse avant même qu'il ne me repère dans la salle commune.

En un battement de cil il avait prit place sur le canapé face à moi et, sa paume contre la mienne, il apaisait mon esprit affolé comme lui seul parvenait à le faire, avec des paroles justes et belles. Son inquiétude si vive adoucissait la mienne, l'enveloppait comme un manteau chaleureux, l'étouffait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu. Et même encore, elle restait là, m'enlaçant étroitement pour affronter si nécessaire d'éventuelles réminiscences, quelques relents de désarroi qui lui aurait échappés initialement.

_Je serai là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive_, avait-il dit deux semaines auparavant, et c'était vrai. Que c'était-il donc produit en moi pour que je doute de sa promesse ?

Absolument déroutés, Evan et Junior nous dévisageaient et je me délectai du savoir nouveau que je venais d'acquérir : jamais Severus ne les aimerait autant qu'il ne m'aimait moi.


	5. Le cobra

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis toute fière parce que c'est certainement le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit. En plus de ça j'ai réussi à caser le mot "herpétologique", et il se trouve que c'était un peu mon fantasme, le but de toute mon existence (bref, désormais je peux mourir en paix).

Il s'agit d'un chapitre encore très axé sur Magdalena (décidemment, je l'aime trop xD). Y a un petit passage "historique" aussi avec quelques infos sur la famille de Kassidy (en espérant que ça vous intéressera... :S). Et puis l'illustration par l'exemple du niveau désolant de mon héroïne en métamorphose (peut-être bien le passage le plus sympa à écrire de tout le chapitre). Il ne devait pas y avoir de confrontation Kassidy/Sirius mais je n'ai pas pu résister...

Je vais supprimer l'ancienne version de cette fic puisque je pense que maintenant tout le monde a eu le temps de lire ma petite note expliquant la réécriture. Sinon, tant pis, j'aurais juste perdu une bonne partie de mes anciens lecteurs :'(

J'ai encore eu une petite idée pour mon intrigue (ça va finir par faire 72 chapitres si je continue à avoir autant d'inspiration) et elle est directement liée au titre de ce chapitre-ci. C'est marrant en fait parce que plus j'écris et plus je réalise que l'histoire avance moins vite que prévu. Ca fait deux chapitres au moins que je voulais développer l'aspect "magie noire" de la fic et je suis pas encore sure d'intégrer ça au prochain !

Enfin bon, j'arrête là mon monologue. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :** Le cobra.

x

« Tiens, tu dors ici ce soir ? »

Nous n'étions que quatre filles dans notre promotion. En conséquence, je partageais non seulement mon dortoir avec Narcissa et Magdalena, mais également avec Sanders.

« Ça te pose un problème, Black ? »

Narcissa leva ses paumes vers Circée, l'air de clamer son innocence et répondit posément : « Non, absolument pas.

– Alors veille à m'adresser la parole sur un autre ton la prochaine fois, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de méprises entre nous. »

Magdalena sauta en souplesse du lit superposé où elle se trouvait perchée. Avec sa chemise de nuit gris souris, qui laissait à découvert ses chevilles délicates, son nez mutin et sa crinière noire ébourriffée, elle avait des allures de lutin espiègle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Sanders ? dit-elle. Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez de gens qui te méprisent alors tu as décidé d'ajouter Narcissa à ta liste ? »

Les poings sur les hanches, Lena redressait le menton pour affronter le regard brun de Circée qui, juchée sur ses talons vertigineux, la dépassait presque d'une tête. Elle portait une robe très courte, orange sur sa peau d'or et ses boucles sombres cascadaient librement sur ses épaules nues. Il était minuit passé mais elle resplendissait, comme le soleil couchant à qui elle avait dérobé ses couleurs.

« Maggie chérie ! salua-t-elle avec une jovialité feinte. J'aurais bien dormi loin de toi, mais il se trouve qu'Avery est occupé cette nuit et – »

Tel l'éclair, foudroyant, trop prompt pour l'œil humain, Magdalena s'était jetée sur elle. « Garce ! » L'insulte fut couverte par le vacarme qui accueillit la rencontre d'un crâne et d'une étagère. Sonnée, Circée ne put couper court au flot d'injures qu'elle lui crachait à la figure.

A plat ventre sur ma couchette surélevée, j'assistais à la scène, comme s'il eût s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre donnée en mon honneur. J'étudiais la fureur de Lena, avec dans l'idée qu'elle jouait à merveille, que son rôle aurait été digne d'une tragédie racinienne où la seule issue possible aurait constitué en un homicide ou en le suicide de son personnage. A l'heure actuelle je penchais davantage pour la première hypothèse. Dans un sourire, je visualisais le début de l'acte suivant ; River avançant devant moi, les larmes sillonnant ses joues creuses, et proclamant avec ce qu'il faut de sentimentalisme la mort de sa promise. Et promettant vengeance. Ou s'éclipsant, glaive en main, pour la rejoindre sur-le-champ au pays des morts. Ensuite viendraient Liemann et Jerks, le premier désappointé, le second, candide, questionnant les autres acteurs : « Mais qui a tué Circée ? ». Il aurait juste un petit acte de retard, rien d'étonnant le concernant.

La main posée sur l'ossature des lits qu'elle occupait avec Magdalena, Narcissa était immobile, fascinée par l'atmosphère orageuse qui alourdissait la pièce et la haine de notre amie commune qui se déversait sur Circée en phrases décousus, en cris offensés, en spasmes de rage.

Et puis elle la lâcha, aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait percutée, et penchée en avant, étouffée par des sanglots déchirants, elle perdit le souffle. Et dans ses pleurs elle semblait hurler à la face du monde : « Achevez-moi ! »

Narcissa fit un pas vers elle mais elle bondit dans la salle de bain attenante et s'y enferma aussitôt pour laisser libre court à son chagrin.

« Lena, ouvre-moi ! Lena… »

Narcissa grattait vainement à la porte et tantôt la cajolait, tantôt s'agaçait pour la convaincre de lever le verrou.

La compassion prenait chez moi des formes plus violentes. Plutôt que de réconforter une amie en détresse, je me laissai envahir par la colère, par le dégoût que m'inspirait sa situation et c'est contre Sanders que je me déchainai :

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? »

Elle se tenait l'arrière de la tête en grimaçant et avait l'air un peu perdue. Elle ne rayonnait plus, ses lèvres closes avaient blêmi et elle paressait même plus maladroite que sensuelle sur ses sandales à lanières cuivrées.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait… de manière aussi excessive. »

On aurait presque dit une excuse mais elle redressa soudain son dos voûté par le remord et un éclat farouche illumina ses prunelles. « Elle l'a bien cherché en même temps ! Elle a blessé Edward. »

Je ricanai : « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes ou que tu le respectes alors que tu t'es envoyé tout Poudlard sous son nez ! »

Elle inclina son joli visage sur le côté.

« Edward est mon ami en plus d'être mon fiancé. Ce que je ressens pour lui n'a pas à être remis en question par mes… occupations.

– Oh ! Tu peux utiliser le terme _prostitution_, on ne sera pas choqué, tu sais. »

Un silence surnaturel s'installa et nous dévisageâmes toutes deux Narcissa dont le sourire pincé et la posture rigide indiquaient qu'elle assumait entièrement ses propos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Black ?

– Je viens de te dire que tu es une trainée, une souillon, un cafard tout juste bon à finir écrasé sous ma chaussure. Je viens de te dire que je te méprise, que ta vue nous indispose. Et que tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans ce dortoir. Prends tes affaires et ne reviens plus jamais ici. »

Et bizarrement, Sanders obéit sans émettre ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une protestation.

Se détournant d'elle comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, Narcissa se laissa glisser contre le mur, près du seuil de la salle d'eau, et murmura d'une voix veloutée : « Lena, sors de là s'il-te-plait. » N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle menaça : « Je te préviens : si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, Kassidy et moi on va manger toutes les Chocogrenouilles que tu planques dans ta valise ! »

Il parvint à mes oreilles le grincement distinctif d'un verrou qui s'ouvre, le coulissage d'une barre métallique hors de sa gâche et, le minois rougie par les larmes, Magdalena risqua un coup d'œil inquiet par l'entrebâillement.

x

Elle allait enfourner sa cinquième Chocogrenouille quand, échangeant une œillade prudente avec Narcissa, je la priai à nouveau de bien vouloir nous expliquer.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dessus-de-lit et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque en savourant sur sa langue le goût sucré de la friandise. Je crus qu'elle allait nous ignorer une fois de plus mais elle débuta son récit, d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par le chagrin :

« Au début il ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. C'était un défit personnel. Coucher avec un sang-pur, un type de la clique à Rosier. » Un gloussement aigre s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, un gloussement qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette bouche-là. « Je voulais voir si ce serait différent, tu comprends ? » Pas franchement, mais j'opinai du chef pour l'inciter à poursuivre. « Evan est trop… trop Evan pour moi. Wilkes est un vrai gamin. Et Regulus, c'est le cousin de Narcissa. Alors je me suis dis : tiens, pourquoi pas Avery ? Je me suis arrangée pour tomber avec lui en cours de métamorphose ; au début il m'adressait à peine la parole, et seulement en fronçant le nez. A croire que ma grand-mère m'a refilé une odeur caractéristique particulièrement rebutante… »

Elle attrapa une poignée de Dragées Surprise. « A la bibliothèque, quand on travaillait ensemble, il évitait mon contact, il plaquait un air hautain sur son visage. Il glissait quelques remarques douteuses sur mon ascendance aussi. Mais je voyais bien qu'il lorgnait sur ma jupe dès que je le frôlais pour aller chercher un bouquin. »

Elle rit, et c'était à nouveau le beau rire cristallin de Magdalena, qui emplissait invariablement les cœurs d'optimisme.

« Et puis, peu à peu, il trouvait des prétextes débiles pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas tel ou tel point du cours alors qu'en classe je le voyais qui s'ennuyait tellement tout ça lui paraissait facile. Mais je faisais comme si j'y croyais et je lui expliquais… laborieusement… A tel point qu'il finissait toujours par s'exaspérer et qu'il sortait sa baguette pour me montrer le geste à faire, l'intonation à avoir. Il en profitait pour me remettre à ma place, parce que, _quand même, un sang comme le mien n'a rien à faire à Poudlard_. » Ce n'était pas de la rancœur qui accompagnait ces mots mais un amusement attendri. « Dès que je devenais un peu trop proche de lui, il ressortait ses rengaines d'odieux sang-pur, pour se protéger de la tentation – oui, il m'a dit plus tard que c'était comme ça qu'il me voyait alors, une tentation. »

Elle nous regarda tour à tour, abasourdie de constater avec quelle attention nous écoutions son histoire. Ses joues rosirent joliment et elle ne put s'empêcher de railler : « Dites donc les filles il serait grand temps que vous vous trouviez quelqu'un, la solitude ça vous rend toutes sentimentales. » Clin d'œil à Narcissa : « Je te présenterai quelques uns de mes amis si tu veux – mais attention ! seuls ceux qui sont incontournables au pieu ! »

Notre amie émit un petit « oh ! » scandalisé et une rougeur diffuse colora le haut de ses pommettes.

« Continue ! ordonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux, pudique.

– Bien, bien, pouffa Magdalena. Où en étais-je ?

– Toi incarnant la tentation aux yeux d'Avery.

– Ah oui ! Mais… dis-moi… tu suis drôlement bien, Kassidy ! » A voix basse, malicieuse : « Je dois avoir matière à te satisfaire, toi aussi. Tu es plutôt branchée brun ténébreux, si je ne m'abuse ?

– Tu joueras les marieuses un autre soir, là on réclame la fin de notre feuilleton ! »

Lena m'adressa un regard suspicieux qui signifiait que le sujet n'était pas clos pour autant et elle reprit la narration de son aventure avec Avery :

« La première fois qu'il m'a embrassé, c'était en novembre. Dans la bibliothèque, entre le rayon métamorphose partielle et le rayon métamorphose animale, très précisément.

– Comment tu fais pour te souvenir d'un détail pareil ?

– C'est devenu notre lieu de rendez-vous par la suite, soupira-t-elle. Il m'a embrassé donc, et puis il m'a insulté.

– Comme ça ? Immédiatement ? demanda Narcissa, atterrée.

– Mieux encore : il m'a menacée. _Si jamais tu recommences, blablabla_… Tu parles, il était mort de trouille en fait. Et beaucoup trop fier pour reconnaître que la faute lui incombait : c'est pas moi qui l'ai plaqué la première contre une étagère ! » Disant cela elle levait les yeux au ciel. « Il lui a fallu du temps pour remiser ses idéaux dans un coin de son cerveau lorsqu'il se trouvait face à moi. » Elle ricana doucement : « Mais il a fini par craquer ! Je l'y ai bien aidé, faut dire, en le provoquant, en draguant d'autres types sous son nez. C'était très amusant de le voir enrager, impuissant, cloitré dans sa philosophie étriquée, mais je me dis après coup que c'était un jeu risqué. Heureusement ça a payé : on a commencé à sortir ensemble quelques jours avant la Saint-Valentin ; et d'ailleurs il ne m'a rien offert pour l'occasion, parce que les cadeaux c'est pas tellement son truc. »

Son visage de poupée s'assombrit brutalement et elle conclut très vite : « On a fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, on a discuté et on en est venu à la conclusion que ça ne pourrait pas durer entre nous, du fait de nos conditions sociales respectives. Alors on s'est séparé, pour s'éviter des souffrances inutiles. » Elle écarta les bras, un sourire tremblant accroché aux lèvres : « Voilà, les filles. Vous savez tout. »

x

La veille de mon entrée à Poudlard, Père était venu me trouver dans ma chambre. Il avait doucement secoué mon épaule endormie et m'avait murmuré à l'oreille : « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Et aujourd'hui entre mes mains, je tenais l'album qu'il m'avait offert ce soir-là. Il était sobre, sans décoration superflues, dans les tons azur et bronze. Les couleurs de Serdaigle, la maison de mon père et celle de son père avant lui.

Les premières photos étaient anciennes. On y voyait mes grands-parents paternels, tous jeunes mariés. Hans avait les yeux noirs caractéristiques des Andersen, un ventre bedonnant et une figure franche et aimable. Sa femme, Hydra, née McGonagall était une grande brune dégingandée au nez pointu et au menton étroit. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, le professeur de métamorphose se trouvait être une petite-cousine éloignée d'Hydra ; je doutais toutefois qu'elles se soient beaucoup fréquentées.

Ils se tenaient devant la statue d'hippogriffe qui décorait les jardins du manoir familial. Hydra rayonnait de fierté et elle embrassait par intermittence la main de mon grand-père sur laquelle s'était glissée la chevalière des Andersen, la griffe, comme on l'appelait. Aujourd'hui, elle décorait l'annulaire de ma propre mère.

Sur une autre photo au coin supérieur gauche très abimé, un petit garçon levait les yeux vers un vieil homme. C'était mon père, Logan, âgé de six ans et le père de son père, Morten Andersen dont la santé commençait à décliner. Derrière eux, dans un énorme bac, on pouvait distinguer sur de longues tiges vertes les corolles ouvertes des fleurs qui avaient permis notre intégration dans la haute société britannique. Père prétendait que c'était là une variété rare, précieuse, qui venait du pays de nos origines et qui avait des propriétés tout à fait particulières. Avec les élevages d'hippogriffes, c'était elles qui avaient contribué à grossir la fortune des Andersen à la fin du siècle dernier.

Je savais à quel point mon père tenait à cette scénette – la dernière qu'il avait de son aïeul. Il me l'avait léguée, sans en faire de copie, parce qu'il savait qu'en fabriquer un double tuerait la photographie déjà vacillante. Dans un sursaut, je reconnus les yeux noirs. Toujours les mêmes, qui se transmettaient de père en fils depuis des générations. J'avais le regard ténébreux de Morten, d'Hans, de Père. J'espérais le transmettre à mes enfants.

Pas de doute que cela ferait les pieds aux Malefoy, si fiers de leur physique légendaire – chevelure d'or pâle, peau de porcelaine, prunelles de glace. Si je pouvais détruire à jamais une part de leur héritage génétique, je serais décidemment comblée pour le reste de mon existence.

Père avait déniché je-ne-sais-où des clichés illustrant ma branche maternelle. Il y avait ma mère, à mon âge, si semblable à moi, entourée de ses sœurs, Vesta et Ornella. En arrière plan, la grand-mère Bulstrode berçait un bébé, probablement mon cousin Garry. Sur un autre, Harpocrate, le fils de ma grand-tante Majorelle, me fixait sans ciller et se frottait la nuque, l'air un peu embarrassé par l'attention qu'on lui accordait ; il se trouvait être le dernier homme encore vivant à porter le nom de la famille.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il projetait d'appeler sa fille Millicent. Fort heureusement pour sa descendance, sa femme avait accouché d'un garçon. J'espérais qu'il ne s'entêterait pas dans cette idée si jamais le sort voulut qu'il eût une fille d'ici quelques années.

Quelques pages plus loin, il y avait la photo honnie, la photo douloureuse qu'après six ans de contemplation je ne parvenais toujours pas comprendre. Un tableau idyllique. Une femme à la crinière blonde échevelée, aux yeux pâles soulignés de valises violacées, éreintée mais radieuse. Radieuse de pouvoir enfin tenir dans ses bras tremblants une ébauche d'être humain, un nourrisson faiblard, prématuré, mais que les Médicomages avaient déclaré hors de danger.

Cette femme, c'était ma mère. Ce bébé, c'était moi. Et cette photographie était peut-être la seule preuve témoignant qu'elle m'eut aimée un jour.

x

Bellona Macnair se tenait recroquevillée dans un angle de la salle commune, ses bras enserrant ses genoux. La courbe de sa nuque illustrait sa résignation toute récente, sa trop rapide déliquescence, l'affliction mêlée de peur qui constituait son quotidien. Elle qui m'avait parut si gracieuse il y a quelques semaines n'était plus que l'ombre d'une silhouette voutée au regard cave, terne, mort, et je voyais sa chevelure de feu dévorer ses traits tirés en s'éteignant lentement.

Où s'était donc enfui la lumière de ses mèches torsadées, le roux intense de sa frange, le vert sauterelle de ses yeux immenses ? Les couleurs la quittaient peu à peu et bientôt elle se fondrait toute entière dans la pierre qui la soutenait, devenue grise, devenue poussière parmi la poussière.

Elle avait eu l'audace de s'accaparer un coussin moelleux pour amoindrir un peu la dureté du sol sous ses fesses et les préserver du froid minéral. Je savais que ce n'était pas anodin pour elle, je savais que c'était une fierté, un triomphe que d'avoir _son_ coussin. Je savais aussi qu'on ne tarderait pas à l'en dépouiller.

Avec un pincement au cœur, je songeai que je l'avais négligée ces derniers jours, oubliant notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire du lundi soir pour réviser un examen de sortilèges.

« Eh ! Macnair, viens un peu par ici ! »

Elle se releva d'un bond et se planta, terrifiée, devant Edward River. Je demeurai silencieuse, invisible en haut de l'escalier du dortoir, à appréhender la suite des événements.

De part son physique, mon camarade avait toujours été un brin déstabilisant. Son menton proéminant était recouvert d'une barbe de quelques jours et lui conférait cet aspect carnassier qui m'avait toujours rebuté. La petite tremblait sous son regard d'oiseau de proie et je la comprenais, ayant au fond du cœur un rien de compassion à son égard.

« Elle est drôlement mignonne pour une Elue.

– Sûr que Rogue avait pas son joli minois, renchérit Liemann. »

Un troisième élève, Klein – un sixième année si mon souvenir était bon – la tira par la manche sans lui demander son avis et la fit asseoir de force entre lui et Liemann.

« Alors, pas trop dur ce début d'année ? sourit River en pivotant vers elle. »

Il avait ce sourire éclatant et parfait qu'ont les hommes fourbes, ceux qui sous leurs manières de gentleman cachent une perfidie malsaine et dérangeante.

« Un… un peu, murmura la fillette en lui lançant un coup d'œil angoissé.

– Rassure-toi, petite. Nous, on ne te veut aucun mal. »

Il s'était agenouillée devant elle et son index tourmentait doucement une de ses mèches flamboyantes, l'entortillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rebelle et tournoie en sens inverse ; alors il recommençait son manège, encore et encore, sans discontinuer. La gamine demeurait muette, figée, n'osant pas dégager de son emprise sa chevelure de feu éreinté.

Je fronçai les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ?

Pendant ce temps, Liemann embrassait la paume moite de Bellona qui le regarda faire, stupéfaite.

Je triturai nerveusement ma baguette.

« Donne-moi un baiser, Macnair, ordonna soudain Liemann d'une voix suave.

– P… pardon ? »

Il agrippa son bras d'une poigne de fer. Elle poussa un glapissement de pure panique, et tâcha de lui échapper, mais c'était sans compter la main de River qui emprisonnait maintenant une pleine poignée de cheveux roux. Des larmes se mirent à jaillir de ses yeux grands ouverts car plus elle protestait, plus la tension s'accentuait, et plus cela devenait douloureux.

Reprenant mes esprits devant ce spectacle révoltant, je rugis, furieuse, en descendant les marches deux à deux : « LIEMANN ! Lâche-la immédiatement ! » Je me retrouvai au bas des escaliers en trois enjambées à peine.

L'interpellé sursauta, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir. A l'inverse River, lui, ne tergiversa pas longtemps : « Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

– C'est moi l'Aînée de cette maison, tu te souviens ? »

Son assurance ne faiblit pas. Macnair laissa échapper un sanglot, qui arracha un rire à Liemann.

Le troisième de la bande, Klein, se leva du canapé. « Laissez tomber, les gars. » A son maintien, je compris qu'il était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce qui venait de se produire. En la faisant asseoir avec eux, il avait en tête la brimade, non une agression de ce genre-là.

Comme les deux autres ne réagissaient pas, il haussa les épaules et s'en fut en grommelant.

« Elle a onze ans ! m'écriai-je. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bordel ? » Je dévisageai River : « Elle a l'âge de ta sœur, tu… tu réalises ou pas ? »

« Ca va ! s'exclama Liemann, agacé. On n'allait pas la violer non plus ! »

Il parlait de viol avec tant de simplicité, un rire au fond de la gorge… J'en avais la nausée. Je le savais machiste, emporté et vicieux mais j'ignorais jusqu'alors qu'il pouvait être immoral au point de forcer une petite fille à sacrifier son premier baiser. Et pour quoi ? Pour son bon plaisir, pour étancher sa soif de perversion ! Jusqu'où seraient-ils allés si je ne les avais pas interrompus ?

« Au vu de ton comportement, j'ai de sérieux doutes ! » Je désignai la sortie d'un geste autoritaire. « Cassez-vous. Cassez-vous toute de suite ou je jure que ça va _très_ mal se passer. Et que je vous reprenne à l'agresser comme ça… ! »

Liemann voulut répliquer mais comme River se dirigeait déjà vers la porte il se ravisa et se dépêcha d'emboiter son pas. Je voulus croire qu'ils me craignaient, moi, mes sortilèges et ma condition – j'étais tout de même un des plus talentueux disciples du Cercle ! – mais une petite voix en moi me chuchota qu'ils redoutaient bien davantage Severus et qu'il était de notoriété publique que quiconque s'en prendrait à moi subirait _ses_ représailles.

« Merci, dit la petite dans un souffle. »

Je lui retournai une gifle retentissante.

« Idiote ! Tu crois que je t'ai choisie pour que tu t'aplatisses devant des abrutis pareils ? »

Elle fondit en larmes.

Je poursuivis, imperturbable : « Sois forte, par Merlin !

– Mais… mais… je peux pas… je… je…

– Tu quoi ? demandai-je avec brusquerie.

– Ils sont en septième année ! »

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans son épaule décharnée en la forçant à relever la tête vers moi. « Je veux que tu tiennes ce menton bien haut, tu m'entends ? Et que tu travailles. Va à la bibliothèque, apprend-moi des sortilèges, des potions. Et retourne leur un bon Expelliarmus dans les dents la prochaine fois qu'un seul d'entre eux ose poser sa main sur toi ! C'est clair ? »

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

« J'ai rien entendu !

– Oui, oui, croassa-t-elle, c'est clair. »

Je l'entraînai à ma suite dans mon dortoir.

« Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger, tu sais, murmurai-je une fois à l'abri des regards. » Je m'accroupis devant elle : « Je sais que c'est dur. »

Elle paraissait toute retournée, comme effrayée par ce brusque changement d'humeur. Avec ses joues humides et son uniforme froissé, elle était si attendrissante que j'avais l'envie soudaine de la consoler.

« Excuse-moi pour la gifle, Bellona. »

Mais je savais d'avance qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Tendant le bras, je retournai méticuleusement le contenu de ma table de nuit jusqu'à ce que je devine sous mes doigts la couverture écornée d'un petit carnet aux pages jaunies. Je m'en emparai avec tendresse, presque avec amour, et le lui fourrai dans les mains, refermant ses paumes dans les miennes autour du calepin.

« Tu connais Severus Rogue ? »

Question rhétorique ; qui ne le connaissait pas ?

« C'était un Elu, lui aussi. Et ce carnet, c'était le sien. Il me l'a offert et aujourd'hui je te l'offre à toi. Dedans il y a des formules et des remarques qui te seront utiles. Je te le donne parce que j'estime que tu en es digne, alors ne me déçois pas, Bellona Macnair. »

Elle déglutit et promit d'une voix tremblante : « Je ne vous décevrai pas, Miss Andersen. »

Je tapotai son bras d'un geste hésitant, timide en fait, pour lui témoigner un peu de chaleur, un peu de bienveillance ; plus que tout autre chose c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Je ne savais pas y faire avec les démonstrations d'affection mais lorsque je vis son visage s'éclairer de ravissement, je sus que je ne m'en étais pas trop mal tirée.

Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à l'entrée du dortoir.

« Passe me voir, lundi prochain. »

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, je m'effondrai sur l'ancienne couchette de Circée. J'avais les mains tremblantes, une boule dans la gorge et l'impression que des nœuds agrémentaient toute la longueur de mes intestins. Un terrible mal de ventre me rongeait les entrailles, comme un excès d'acide se déversant à l'intérieur de mon système digestif.

J'avais beau me répéter que j'avais choisi Bellona dans l'optique qu'elle devienne une puissante sorcière, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de mes remords. Peut-être bien était-ce la raison qui en premier lieu m'avait poussé à la frapper, pour décharger sur elle tous mes doutes et lui faire payer la honte qui m'envahissait. Parce que je crevais de peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'elle soit victime d'une épreuve qui lui serait fatale. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que peut-être, un jour où je ne serais pas là pour la secourir, elle connaitrait l'irréparable et qu'elle en ressortirait à jamais brisée.

Je craignais que River et Liemann touchent à nouveau à sa crinière ardente et à sa chair juvénile.

« Ne les laisse jamais plus t'approcher, Bellona, l'implorai-je en crispant mes poings sur la couverture vert et argent. »

x

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Une surprise ? Ce n'était pas trop le genre de Severus…

« Un Magyar à pointes grandeur nature en chocolat ? Le livre de Quintus Malebranche sur les sortilèges envenimés ? Oh non je sais ! Un nouveau plan pour ridiculiser Black ! »

Il rit : « Rien de tout ça. »

Dans une petite moue songeuse, je proposai : « Tu viens m'annoncer qu'après de longues investigations, il a été prouvé que mon _Désolant_ aux B.U.S.E. de métamorphose est dû à une sous-estimation de mes capacités par un examinateur ronchon et frustré ?

– Non plus. Et puis estime-toi heureuse, tu méritais un _Troll_. »

Je choisis de ne pas répliquer ; étant donné que nous étions passés en même temps, il avait eu le loisir d'admirer la très charmante métamorphose de ma truite en hyène famélique et l'attaque sauvage de cette dernière sur l'examinateur rattaché à mes prouesses. Après quelques cris, une estafilade sur le front et une morsure au poignet gauche, l'homme avait réussi à neutraliser la bête et, bizarrement, lorsque j'avais proposé de passer à l'exercice pratique suivant, il m'avait gentiment reconduite à la porte. _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Miss, je n'ai aucune illusion sur vos aptitudes._

Connard.

Il n'y avait pas grande différence entre une hyène et un golden retriever, tout de même… Quatre pattes, un museau, un certain goût pour la viande… C'était peut-être ce qui m'avait épargné le _Troll_ à bien y réfléchir.

« Alors je ne vois vraiment pas, dis-je en m'extirpant de ces souvenirs désagréables. »

Mystérieux, il m'enjoignit d'arriver à l'heure le lendemain et s'en alla rejoindre Rosier, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres tandis que mes yeux s'illuminaient.

Un nouveau maléfice, il allait nous enseigner un nouveau maléfice !

Narcissa releva le nez du courrier qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la matinée. Le plaisir que j'arborais sur mes traits devait être communicatif car ses prunelles s'adoucirent sensiblement sous mon regard.

Et puis, brisant ce moment de douce félicité, elle répéta pour la mille-et-unième fois depuis le début de la journée : « Rodolphus écrit si bien…

– Tu radotes, souffla Lena contre sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser amical. » Elle effectua le tour du canapé et se laissa choir mollement à sa droite. « Je vous raconte pas l'examen de runes que je viens de passer ! Il a fallut qu'on traduise un extrait de l'Omen Runicus. C'était même pas un texte à double sens, c'était carrément un texte à _triple_ sens ! J'espère que je ne me suis pas plantée pour le quatrième paragraphe. La rune Ehwaz est souvent associée à la lune mais en même temps, puisqu'elle était précédée de la rune Fehu, peut-être qu'on peut considérer que –

– Tu sais qu'on ne comprend rien à ton charabia, hein ? »

Elle afficha une mine dépitée. « Bande d'incultes, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en agitant l'index dans une parfaite imitation de la préfète Lily Evans. »

Nous dépassant, Avery saisit la caricature au vol et je perçus son sourire. Un sourire si spontané, si vrai, si simple que j'en fus troublée. Comme s'il avait pu discerner mon émotion, il pivota – mais il ne voyait qu'elle, avec son casque de cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'aigue-marine soigneusement maquillés. Son regard appréciateur glissa sur ses mollets charnus enveloppés dans les rayures vertes et bleu marine de ses jambières. Le savait-il ? Le savait-_elle_ ? qu'il raffolait de ses lubies vestimentaires ? qu'il chérissait la galbe artistique de sa silhouette toute en rondeurs bien disposées ? qu'il s'abreuvait de ses iris d'eau clair quand ils s'observaient mutuellement comme en cet instant ? Le savaient-_ils_ qu'il était simplement amoureux d'elle ?

Après une brève hésitation il la questionna avec un détachement singulier, à mille lieues de la fièvre que je devinais, embrasant son être de l'intérieur : « Alors, tu as réussi les runes ?

– Oui.

– Pour le paragraphe quatre, tu –

– Si tu permets, j'aimerais me détendre, maintenant que l'examen est passé. Marsyas est là-bas, si jamais tu tiens vraiment à pomper quelqu'un au sujet du devoir et de tes craintes futiles. »

Etourdi par la rancune qui perçait sous ces mots, il sembla déstabilisé, fragile malgré sa silhouette massive, et il traversa finalement la salle commune en sens inverse, pour regagner l'extérieur. Pour la fuir, elle et sa fureur outragée.

« Comme si j'avais envie de lui parler ! cracha-t-elle. »

Et à quelques pas de là, les larges épaules tressaillirent.

Je murmurai à Magdalena, désapprobatrice malgré moi : « Il a peut-être couché avec Sanders, mais il a reconnu devant moi que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui.

– Ses états d'âme m'importent peu. Le fait est qu'il a couché avec la fille la plus méprisable de Poudlard. »

D'un geste furieux, elle déboucla son sac à main, le renversa pour en vider le contenu – maquillage, tracts, extraits de magasines – et ouvrit fébrilement la petite pochette dissimulée au fond. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire : « Merde, j'avais oublié. Quelle idiote ! »

Son index effleura l'intérieur de la cachette, raflant un reste de poudre d'asphodèle qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

« Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il m'en restait encore, reconnut-elle en suçotant son doigt.

– Tu as arrêté il y a cinq mois, rappela froidement Narcissa.

– Oui. Oui, je sais... »

x

« Expelliarmus !

– Protego ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Black ? Serpensortia ! »

Le cobra avança vers lui en ondulant sur le sol. L'éclat d'obsidienne de ses écailles dorsales se mouvait au rythme de ses mouvements, amples et gracieux. Je regardai, fascinée, son cou s'élargir et former la capuche caractéristique à l'arrière de sa face allongée.

« Mais t'es folle, Andersen ! s'écria-t-il. C'est venimeux ce truc, non ? » Il exécuta deux petits bonds en arrière : « Putains de Serpentard, c'est quoi votre fichu problème ? Protego ! Protego ! »

Incroyable…

Il paniquait !

« Ça marche pas ! Mais fais quelque chose, bordel ! Elle va me bouffer ta couleuvre ! »

Je me délectais des aigus angoissés qui perçaient dans sa voix et de la crispation visible de toute sa silhouette. Il reculait doucement pour ne pas alarmer la bête. Les bras croisés, je ne quittais pas des yeux le serpent qui le poursuivait de ses ondulations nonchalantes, cheminant sur le sol avec une lenteur étudiée, sadique, perverse ; il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire.

Je décidais de l'instruire un peu en lui faisant bénéficier de mon savoir herpétologique :

« C'est le boa qui avale tout cru les sorciers stupides dans ton genre. Et sache que la couleuvre n'est pas venimeuse. »

Il s'arrêta net, laissant le reptile parcourir la moitié du chemin les séparant, et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement :

« Fallait me le dire plus tôt !

– Oh, mais ce que tu as devant toi c'est un _cobra_, chéri, non une couleuvre. »

Il se laissa gagner par l'affolement, accéléra le pas, toujours à reculons pour surveiller l'avancée de la menace rampante. Il tournait dans la pièce, longeait le mur, lançait quelques sorts qui ricochaient invariablement sur sa peau écailleuse. Et le cobra pressa l'allure lui aussi pour ne pas se laisser distancer. A deux reprises il se projeta en avant, simulant une attaque, et les cris qui échappèrent à Black me remplirent d'une jubilation malsaine.

« ANDERSEN ! hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs. Débarrasse-moi de cette chose !

– Supplie-moi.

– Pardon ? » Il déglutit. « Plutôt la mort que de te supplier !

– Bien. Puisque tu as fait ton choix… »

Je fis mine de diriger vers la sortie.

Sa peau blafarde vira à l'olivâtre et il brailla : « D'accord ! D'accord ! Reviens ! _Je t'en supplie_, expédie-moi ce _monstre_ loin d'ici ! »

_Il m'avait supplié_. Tenant parole, j'obtempérai dans un rire.

Et alors que je me retournais pour la seconde fois, j'entendis dans mon dos très distinctement, presque au ralentit : « Furunculus. » Il y avait dans ces quatre petites syllabes des accents doucereux plein d'une ironie mordante, et le délice anticipé de la vengeance. D'un châtiment qu'il pensait juste et adéquat pour avoir ri de lui face au cobra. Avec horreur, je sentis pousser sur mon visage des pustules suppurantes grosses comme des poix chiches.

Il me dépassa avec dans le regard un éclair de triomphe. Pire encore : il s'attarda un instant pour graver dans ses souvenirs, pour garder en mémoire aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie le moindre détail de ma défiguration.

« Black ! NON ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? BLACK ! »

Les mains dans les poches, les paupières plissées par un fou rire incontrôlable, il tourna les talons. Et je demeurai sur le seuil de la salle poussiéreuse avec pour seule compagnie l'écho de son amusement, la face ravagée par une acné purulente et surnaturelle, trop estomaquée pour coordonner mes actes et mes pensées et me décider à aller prendre ma revanche sur-le-champ.

Je perçus trop tard les rumeurs approchant, les bribes de discussions frivoles qui emplissaient le corridor. Dix-sept heures. La fin des cours. Il y eut un temps d'arrêt quand ce public indésirable, composé d'élèves de onze à dix-huit ans, fut assez près pour détailler mes traits dévastés et en compter les boutons disgracieux. Il y eut un premier rire qui bientôt conquit toutes les gorges de l'assistance. Circée qui applaudissait et essuyait les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Des Gryffondor qui se promettaient d'aller féliciter cet abruti de Black – car bien sûr une _plaisanterie_ pareille ne pouvait être que de son fait. Enfin des inconnus qui se tenaient les côtes tellement le comique de la scène devait être savoureux.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre ! »

Je détachai ma natte, ma si jolie natte, ma marque de fabrique, mon emblème, ma fierté, pour occulter la traîtrise de mon rival – il avait attendu que j'aie le dos tourné pour me lancer son sortilège !

Nul besoin de miroir pour savoir que j'avais ainsi l'air d'une sauvageonne, avec ma tignasse blonde, électrique, ni totalement raide, ni totalement ondulée, sertie d'épis et de mèches folles, et rabattue comme un rideau devant les altérations qu'il avait fait subir à mon visage.

Black l'ignorait peut-être mais il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.


	6. Le Cercle

J'ai un petit nombre de choses à vous dire avant de commencer :

- Je serai absente du 14 au 16, aussi j'ignore si je pourrais updated quelque que chose avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Comme j'aborde un nouvel aspect de l'intrigue qui a son importance, je préfère y aller en douceur et faire de bons chapitres bien ficelés plutôt que de me précipiter et de tout bâcler.

- En effet la dernière partie de ce chapitre aborde un autre registre (macabre, très macabre). Ceux qui connaissaient l'ancienne version ne seront pas étonnés, quoique j'ai quand même beaucoup étoffé les descriptions. Pour les autres, j'avoue que je suis un peu anxieuse ; est-ce que ça ne va pas sembler trop éloigné du reste de ma fic ? Est-ce que vous vous laisserez porter par tout ça ou bien est-ce que vous demeurerez en retrait, un peu sceptique ? Dans tous les cas je tiens à préciser que ce côté très glauque de mon intrigue ne durera pas sur toute ma fic (si je respecte mes prévisions ça devrait loger en cinq chapitres).

- J'ai déjà des idées pour une prochaine fic : un Remus/OC vaguement lié à cette fic-ci (d'ailleurs le nom du OC en question a déjà été dévoilé dans un chapitre précédent). Et si après ça j'ai encore de la motivation, je me verrais bien écrire un Charlie Weasley/OC en direct live de Roumanie (oui, je sais, c'est pas commun et c'est pas forcément le truc qui va attirer beaucoup de reviewers mais je sais pas… les dresseurs de dragons ça me rend toute chose…)

- Ce chapitre est ENCORE plus long que le précédent. Et j'ai réussi à y décrire une odeur, youplaboum ! (l'odorat est le sens qui me pose le plus de problème par écrit)

Bon sur ce j'arrête de monologuer et je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** Le Cercle

x

Quelques notes sifflées dans les cachots. Une musique guillerette et minimale.

Severus gardait toujours sur lui une réserve de potions pour contrer les sorts imbéciles de la bande à Potter, et mon visage reprenait peu à peu sa forme originelle. Par mesure de sécurité et pour masquer les marques rouges et les quelques pustules persévérantes, je gardais tout de même les cheveux détachés.

Mais ce n'était pas là la raison de ma bonne humeur, non.

Les gazouillis factices d'un oiseau emplissaient les couloirs que je traversais, devançant mes pas avec allégresse, se faisant tantôt moineau paisible, tantôt fauvette fringante ou timide alouette ; je chantais ainsi l'ironie de la situation et l'amusement sans borne que j'en tirais.

Moi, Kassidy Andersen, sang-pur, Serpentard… marchant d'un pas serein, un mercredi matin, vers mon cours… d'étude des moldus.

J'avais comme une envie de danser, de tournoyer sur la pointe des pieds, de m'étouffer de rire.

Pourquoi cette option ? En fait pour tout un tas de raisons sans lien avec le professeur Madley et le contenu de ses cours : pour surprendre et agacer Black, pour narguer ma mère – peu m'importait les coups de ceintures qui avaient récompensé mon affront – et pour m'afficher en tant que pro-moldus devant toute ma maison. Oui, c'était puéril, téméraire à l'excès ; un acte à la hauteur d'un Gryffondor.

Et un acte qu'on avait tenté de me faire regretter ; œillades méprisantes, menaces, même un colis explosif avaient été utilisés dans ce but. J'avais essuyé le courroux des Serpentard en papillonnant des yeux, en me façonnant un masque souriant qui les avaient horripilés au point qu'ils avaient fini par lâcher l'affaire. Depuis, ils faisaient mine d'ignorer où je disparaissais le mercredi matin et le jeudi après-midi, mais je ne me privais pas de m'extasier à haute voix durant les repas de cet « outil moldu révolutionnaire » en parlant tantôt du fer à repasser, tantôt de la tondeuse à gazon. Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'on me croise devant le rayon littérature moldu à la bibliothèque ou, entre deux cours, une œuvre de Racine à la main – en langue originale, s'il-vous-plait !

Je me souviendrais toujours de la convocation dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le lendemain du jour où j'avais fait mon choix. Il m'avait invité à m'asseoir face à lui, en me détaillant avec circonspection derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Il doit y avoir une erreur, Kassidy, avait-il dit en se frottant la barbe. Je vois sur ce document que tu as fait une croix dans la ligne correspondant à l'option _étude des moldus_. »

Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que je m'insurge, à ce que je lui rétorque que ses formulaires étaient scandaleusement mal fichus, qu'évidement il y avait méprise car jamais, au grand jamais, je ne désirerais approfondir ma connaissance des mœurs absurdes de ces êtres inférieurs. Au lieu de ça, je lui avais souri crânement :

« Et bien ? Les Serpentard n'y sont pas admis ? »

Manifestement, ma réponse avait dû lui plaire car il avait semblé ne pas remarquer avec quelle effronterie je m'étais adressée à lui.

« Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir suivre cette option ? Tu sais que cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses répercussions dans ta vie de tous les jours à Poudlard ?

– Ce que je sais, professeur, c'est que rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de suivre une matière si c'est là ce que je désire. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les moldus et les sorciers qu'on qualifie dans mon entourage de « sang-de-bourbe ». Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Ce dont j'ai peur, monsieur, c'est de me retrouver un jour à agir selon le bon plaisir d'un autre. » J'avais chipé un bonbon au citron. « Le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Serpentard, la maison de l'ambition. Et _mon_ ambition est de faire ce qui me plait, quitte à vivre dans la haine de mes camarades. »

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient. Et bizarrement je m'étais sentie grandie en constatant que le directeur approuvait ma façon de penser.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que le professeur Madley sera ravi de t'accueillir dans sa classe. » Au moment où je me levais, il avait ajouté : « Félicitations, tu dois être la première Serpentard depuis le début du siècle à suivre cette option.

– Et j'espère bien demeurer la seule pour la fin de ce siècle également. Avec un peu de chance, comme ça, mon nom figurera dans une prochaine édition de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. »

Il avait secoué la tête doucement comme s'il réprouvait ce désir futile de notoriété. Mais son sourire chaleureux semblait dire : « Je sais qui tu es, Kassidy, et la renommée n'est pas ce que tu recherches. »

x

Dans son cadre, Callixte le Crapuleux réalisa un geste obscène à mon passage en maugréant de sa voix d'ivrogne : « Ah ! Ces Serpentard, toutes les mêmes… » Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que son verre de rhum lui échappait des mains et s'écrasait sur le parquet vermoulu de son tableau, éclaboussant ses chausses, son pourpoint de brocard d'or et le matou replet qui lui tenait compagnie et qui poussa un miaulement suraigu d'indignation avant de déguerpir vers une peinture plus tranquille. « Reviens, chaton ! sanglota Callixte en titubant à sa poursuite. » Je ricanai ; ça lui apprendrait à dire du mal de mon auguste maison !

A deux pas de là, Black se tenait appuyé contre le mur et faisait nonchalamment tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts ; paume vers le ciel, un petit tour entre l'index et le majeur, un second entre le majeur et l'annulaire, un dernier entre l'annulaire et l'auriculaire, puis la main pivotait et la baguette repartait en sens inverse. De temps à autre, il intercalait des variantes indescriptibles et pas une seule fois le bâton ne lui échappa. Il m'arracha à la contemplation hypnotique des pirouettes et autres virevoltes de sa baguette en déclarant :

« Je connais bien le tempérament vicieux des Serpentard, mais j'avoue que le tien dépasse toute imagination. Poursuivre ce cours pour mieux connaître sa proie et être plus à même de tourmenter des petits moldus, si ça ce n'est pas du pur sadisme, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Tu es stupide, Black. »

Il railla : « Où est passé ton sens de la réplique, serpent ? Ton cerveau est si plein d'images de torture que tu en perds ton vocabulaire ? »

Ses iris étincelaient comme l'argent d'un bijou, mais c'était une flamme presque… malveillante qui s'y mouvait. Il me vint à l'esprit qu'il y avait là-dedans assez d'orgueil, assez de cruauté pour l'admettre sur-le-champ à Serpentard. J'aurais pu lui en faire la remarque – il l'aurait très mal pris sans aucun doute – mais à dire vrai, rien qu'en imaginant qu'il puisse être parmi les miens mon estomac se soulevait de dégoût ; l'insulter n'était pas un motif suffisant pour dénigrer ma famille d'adoption.

« La seule personne que je voudrais torturer, c'est toi, Black. »

Il exultait : « Parce que je suis un traître à mon sang ?

– Parce que t'es con. »

J'aurais pu tenter de lui expliquer. Qui j'étais. J'aurais pu lui dire, mon regard rivé dans le sien, que son idée des Serpentard était erronée ou, en tout cas, que j'étais à mille lieues de ressembler au portrait qu'il s'en faisait. J'aurais pu lui raconter mon enfance ; ma mère que j'entrapercevais à peine à l'heure du déjeuner et qui me laissait entre les mains des nurses et des précepteurs ; j'aurais pu lui avouer que c'était cette absence maternelle qui m'avait sauvé des préjugés car, grâce à elle, personne n'avait eu l'opportunité de me les enseigner jusqu'à la lobotomie.

Mais cela aurait signifié abandonner ma carapace. Quelle importance s'il insultait la fille raciste que j'étais supposée être ? Je ne l'étais pas, ça ne devait donc pas me toucher ; ça m'effleurait à peine, ça m'agaçait parfois. Mais je n'étais pas meurtrie. En théorie.

« Il paraît qu'on va parler du micronde… je suis sûr que ça va te donner plein de brillantes idées… »

Il n'arrêtait donc jamais ?

« Micro-ondes, Black, Micro-ondes. »

Je détachai les syllabes avec la patience d'une mère qui instruirait un gosse affichant un retard mental particulièrement sévère.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, Andersen, si je n'ai pas ta _motivation_ pour ce qui est de cette option.

– Tu m'ennuies.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'assumes pas ton idéologie douteuse ? »

Je soupirai intérieurement.

« Ce n'est pas mon idéologie.

– Ah ! Donc tu n'assumes pas ; c'est bien ce que je disais ! »

Un rictus mesquin étirait ses lèvres en creusant une fossette dans sa joue gauche. Sa chevelure sombre, qui tombait devant ses yeux en plongeant une partie de son visage dans la pénombre, réveilla un vieil écho en moi qui me laissa une seconde perplexe. Et une image floue s'agita au tréfonds de mon âme ; la sœur de Narcissa, Bellatrix, avait ce charme hautain, ce maintien aristocratique et ce même jeu d'ombres sur ses traits lorsqu'elle inclinait ainsi le menton. Oui, la ressemblance était saisissante.

Mais il passa une main sur son front, les doigts écartés pour mieux appréhender les mèches inopportunes qui dérangeaient sa vision et, les rejetant en arrière, en secouant un peu la tête à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue au sortir de l'eau, il brisa l'illusion.

A nouveau, il était le Black que je rêvais de blesser, de mutiler, d'égorger. A nouveau, j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, tel un chat en colère. De feuler, d'écorcher, de mordre sa chair perfide. De lui faire ravaler ses propos à coups de griffes.

« Tu ne me connais pas.

– Tu veux rire ! Je te connais trop bien, Andersen. Je sais quand tu luttes pour ne pas céder à la colère, je sais ce qui t'énerve, je sais ce que tu es.

– Ce que je suis ? Tiens donc ! Et que suis-je, d'après toi ?

– Une fillette effarouchée qui veut jouer à la grande dame ; elle croit qu'elle vaut quelque chose, la pauvre petite, mais en réalité toute seule _elle n'est rien_. Elle suit Servilus comme un toutou, lui fait les yeux doux pour ne pas le perdre, et elle a l'assurance d'être protégée quoiqu'il arrive. » Il se rapprocha de moi et, faussement aimable, il tapota mon épaule : « Immonde profiteuse ! » Il était assez près pour que je discerne son parfum, une flagrance coûteuse à n'en pas douter ; d'abord, une note estival presqu'imperceptible, quelque chose comme un assortiment d'agrumes chatouilla timidement mes narines, et puis, bien plus forte, une odeur musquée, animale, chaude, mêlée à la propre senteur de sa peau qui, lorsqu'il recula, laissa dans son sillage un vague arôme boisé, un souvenir de forêt dense et tempérée si familier qu'il me sembla – rien qu'en respirant ce savant mélange de molécules – connaître Black intimement, savoir de lui des secrets jamais exprimés, et toute étourdie par ce parfum enivrant que je jugeais juste assez démodé pour souligner encore davantage chez lui cet aspect noble et ancien qu'on associait au nom de sa famille, je le laissai proférer des insultes impitoyables. Je lui permis de m'atteindre, parce que ces effluves combinées étaient venues à bout de mon armure, m'avaient laissée extatique, sans défense au milieu d'une atmosphère exquise et quasi-sensuelle. « Pauvre Andersen, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte elle se perd dans les méandres ténébreux de la Magie Noire. Et son papa lui a choisi un gentil mari au sang irréprochable pour qu'elle ponde une engeance aussi infecte et méprisable qu'elle. »

Le temps d'un battement de cils, je m'effondrai sous les traits ennemis, perdant le souffle, abandonnant tout esprit de combattivité. Il y avait du faux, des affabulations et des inexactitudes dans ses paroles. Mais pas seulement. Et ce _pas seulement_ suffit à m'ébranler, car il permit aux pointes acérées de la vérité de se ficher dans mon être rendu vulnérable.

« Alors, tu ne dis plus rien ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? murmurai-je. Je pourrais bien te contredire que tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon. Tu me penses intolérante, fermée d'esprit, mais en réalité… c'est toi qui l'est, intolérant et fermé d'esprit. Et con aussi, mais ça je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. »

Le professeur Madley surgit à l'angle du couloir, escorté d'un groupe d'élèves restreint, et le cours débuta bientôt tandis que je ruminais la vision peu glorieuse qu'un Gryffondor avait de ma personne et qu'un peu honteuse je tâchais de me rappeler ce parfum brut et étrangement familier qui _sentait_ Black et qui, j'en étais convaincue, lui allait mieux qu'il n'aurait été à n'importe qui d'autre.

C'était rageant. Il était peut-être d'une connerie affligeante, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il manquait de goût. Et reconnaître une qualité à cet imbécile m'exaspérait plus encore que de l'entendre dire des horreurs sur mon compte.

x

Je griffonnais des mots clefs, des formules, la tête ailleurs. Je comptais sur Severus pour me passer ses notes ; il excellait en défense contre les forces du mal et se faisait toujours une joie de me réexpliquer les cours. Il aimait la magie des duels, les maléfices d'attaques autant que les sorts de protection, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il vouait un véritable culte à cette matière. Je savais que chaque sort qu'il apprenait dans cette classe, il le confrontait mentalement à un sortilège noir – est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour repousser cette attaque ? si j'étais l'assaillant comment contrerais-je cette parade ? Et puis on parlait des vampires, des loups-garous, et son esprit voguait sur un océan de questions ayant pour seul thème commun la notion de puissance. Parfois, il m'arrivait de penser qu'il aurait pu vendre son âme à un Détraqueur si cela lui aurait assuré l'invincibilité.

A l'heure actuelle, Narcissa et Magdalena devait se perdre dans des calculs sans queue ni tête ; ah ! l'arithmancie…

Afin de pouvoir entamer l'année prochaine une formation d'Architecte-Mage, Lena s'était vue obligée de garder cette option. Elle avait conservé six autres matières, dont l'histoire de la magie qui constituait un cours non-obligatoire pour son cursus. Parmi les Serpentard de septième année, c'était elle qui avait l'emploi du temps le plus chargé – comme quoi on pouvait à la fois être une séductrice invétérée et une véritable bûcheuse !

Quant à Narcissa, elle n'avait pas d'ambition professionnelle particulière. Nous n'en avions jamais discuté mais je savais qu'un avenir de femme au foyer ne la rebutait pas outre-mesure. Elle envisageait sinon de suivre des études de droit magique.

Severus et moi, c'était différent ; nous n'avions qu'un seul objectif : le pouvoir. Toujours la même rengaine, la même obsession, le même désir bouillant dans nos veines. Peu nous importait l'argent ou l'influence – nous étions au delà de ces considérations – ce qui faisait battre notre cœur, c'était la sensation grisante de puissance. C'était le crépitement insaisissable d'une baguette qui s'apprêtait à libérer de l'énergie magique. C'était ce sentiment de maîtrise sur le monde que nous fournissait les sorts ou les potions. Nous étions des monomaniaques, des drogués de magie. C'était là-dessus, invariablement, que se portait nos désirs et nos efforts.

« Black a prétendu que notre amitié était une espèce de mensonge. Que je te charmais pour que tu surveilles mes arrières. »

Severus m'adressa un sourire en coin : « C'est le cas ?

– Je ne crois pas, non.

– Alors pourquoi tu te laisses perturber par ses âneries ? »

Toujours le mot juste…

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que parfois je profite du fait qu'on soit ami.

– Celui qui te dira que l'amitié est altruiste, gratuite et dénuée de profits est un grand naïf. Je t'ai fait cadeau de ma protection pour que tu en uses à ton gré. Tu n'as aucune culpabilité à avoir. »

Je le questionnai, à mi-voix : « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

– Moi ? » Il replaça une mèche trop longue derrière son oreille. « Moi j'y gagne ton affection. Et ça, ça justifie tout le reste. »

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour contenir une taquinerie ; Severus versait rarement dans le sentimentalisme, alors pour une fois qu'il me disait un mot gentil mieux valait que je réprime mon goût pour la dérision.

J'ouvris le coffret de pierre qui me tenait lieu de cœur, j'y glissai son sourire, la douceur de sa voix, son regard franc et le mot « affection », tendre entre ses lèvres, aérien et déjà effacé, déjà évanoui et reconverti en souvenir ; j'y glissai cet instant et rabattis sèchement le couvercle par dessus, pour me défaire de ce trop plein d'émotions, pour redevenir Andersen l'Ainée ; et je tournai la clef dans la serrure de fer forgé et la lançai très loin, comme si je m'en débarrassais, mais laissant une marque au sol à l'endroit où elle reposerait afin de revenir la chercher un soir de grande mélancolie.

Les sentiments ne seyaient aux Serpentard que dans l'intimité, que dans le secret, derrière les rideaux tirés d'un baldaquin, lorsque personne ne pouvait plus admirer les sourires ou les larmes qui les accompagnaient.

x

« Mon frère dit qu'elle a pris sa défense.

– En même temps, elle fait pitié. Tu as vu comme elle est maigre ?

– Oui, et puis les cernes qu'elle se trimballe ! Je crois même qu'elle a des rides ! »

La première voix reprit, irritée, cassante :

« La pitié, c'est bon pour les Gryffondor ! » Il y avait dans son ton des intonations princières et orgueilleuses de petite fille qui surestime sa place en ce monde. « Kanda. Livia. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il s'agit d'une opportunité ? Si on se montre forte et implacable _maintenant_ alors dans six ans, c'est nous qui serons à la tête de Serpentard. Il faut qu'on frappe un grand coup. Il faut qu'on venge mon frère.

– Tu veux… tu veux qu'on s'attaque à Andersen ?

– Kanda, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'arrives même pas à lancer un Wingardium Leviosa correctement ? On ne ferait pas le poids ! » Il y eut un rire, un rire de poupée cruelle, un rire de gamine déséquilibrée qui m'arracha un frisson : « Non, mes amies, non. McNair est dans notre dortoir. C'est à elle qu'on va s'en prendre. J'ai eu une idée intéressante en feuilletant un livre de défense contre les forces du mal l'autre jour… Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Alors Aricie River attrapa ses deux acolytes par la main et commença à leur chuchoter son plan, tout en les entraînant vers la bibliothèque.

Au bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient, je m'appuyai contre l'armure et me redressai. C'était une chance que je me sois accroupie précisément à cet endroit pour enlever ce caillou de ma chaussure, assez proche pour surprendre leur conversation, mais dissimulée par le heaume et les plaques de métal.

Il faudrait que je prévienne Bellona. _Ne fais confiance à personne, fillette_.

x

Le Cercle des Initiés existait vraisemblablement depuis des siècles, peut-être même depuis la fondation de l'école. Composé de Serpentard – bien qu'il y ait eu quelques très rares exceptions dans l'Histoire – il comprenait des élèves de la cinquième à la dernière année.

Severus, que notre maison évitait généralement en dehors de ces réunions, en était le dirigeant actuel. Il constituait une exception puisqu'il y avait été admis au début de sa troisième année, et ceci après un « incident » qui avait provoqué une cécité passagère chez l'un de nos anciens camarades. En ce temps, il ne pratiquait pas la magie noire ; le sort de Tenebrae qu'il avait découvert par hasard dans un ouvrage de la bibliothèque lui était venu tout naturellement face à l'agression de son aîné.

Si beaucoup parvenaient à acquérir un niveau correct à force d'entraînement, j'avais la certitude que Severus, lui, avait véritablement ça dans les veines. Nous avions tous deux conscience de la jalousie omniprésente parmi nos camarades ; cependant la crainte qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard paraissait plus forte que leur convoitise et ils se tenaient tranquilles. Nous restions malgré tout sur nos gardes, sait-on jamais que River ou un autre de nos camarades se mette en tête de fomenter une « mutinerie » et de lui ravir, vite fait bien fait, son statut de Maître des Initiés.

Me concernant, j'avais rejoins le Cercle quelques mois avant la fin de ma sixième année. J'avais surpris Severus en pleine pratique du sortilège de Parca sur des souris ; horrifiée je les avais vu se débattre et couiner, terrifiées, prisonnières d'une contrée invisible, d'une région de supplices éternels. J'avais exigé des explications et il m'avait avoué son appartenance au groupe d'Initiés. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise ! Moi qui avais toujours supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une légende… Je l'avais ensuite harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il m'emmène à une de ces rencontres secrètes.

Et j'étais devenue son bras-droit depuis sa nomination en fin de sixième année, bien qu'il soit d'une puissance nettement supérieure à la mienne.

Nous nous retrouvions d'ordinaire dans une salle demi-cylindrique – la cloison comportant l'entrée et son mur opposé se rejoignaient au dessus de nos têtes pour former une voûte, il n'y avait donc pas de plafond à proprement parler. Il s'agissait d'une vaste cellule allongée, meublée avec ce que nous avions pu récupérer ça et là. Chaises branlantes et tables antédiluviennes ; tapis mité et sofa éventré ; il y avait aussi une lanterne murale, en forme de gros diamant, avec une armature de cuivre jaune et des parois de verre colorées – indigo, bordeaux, émeraude – qui était une œuvre réalisée par un Initié de la toute première génération (du moins le prétendait-on).

C'était le symbole du Cercle. Certains Serpentard soutenaient que les poèmes du barde Anthelme, dit l'Infortuné, faisaient implicitement référence à son expérience de la Magie Noire à Poudlard car il mentionnait à plusieurs reprise cette « _Lanterne qui point ne brille quand le Mal se retire_ » (et effectivement, elle ne s'allumait que lorsque l'on tombait dans l'illégalité) avant de se lancer dans d'interminables descriptions d'un château bizarrement ressemblant à notre bonne vieille école de sorcellerie.

Derrière le canapé se trouvait encore les vestiges d'une lourde chaîne assortie d'une paire de menottes rouillées ; il suffisait d'ajouter à cela la trappe pratiquée dans la voûte et on devinait assez aisément quelle avait été l'utilité première de ce lieu. Les tâches brunes maculant le sol à divers emplacements témoignaient du fait que la torture ou la pratique de sortilèges d'attaques dataient de bien avant l'émergence des sorts de nettoyage.

L'endroit flairait l'interdit, le vice et la mort ; et je m'y sentais à mon aise, ce soir plus que jamais en franchissant les portes en silence, comme le voulait la coutume. C'était la règle : seul le Maître s'exprimait, à moins qu'il ne nous invitât expressément à prendre la parole – ce qui en toute franchise arrivait rarement à Severus.

« Bienvenue, dit-il et nous formâmes le cercle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège de Parca. »

Je me redressai brusquement. Il croisa mon regard et je surpris dans le sien une lueur d'amusement presque enfantine, et une certaine tendresse aussi. Exaltée, enfiévrée, je le dévisageais avec des étoiles plein les yeux et le cœur battant la chamade.

« Mais pour comprendre cette incantation, il faut la vivre, avait-il ajouté d'un ton sans réplique. »

La peur palpable des Initiés présents fit gronder la bête au fond de moi, ce monstre hideux épris de Magie Noire qui parasitait mes entrailles. Soudain je les méprisai tous. Parce qu'ils vivaient pour la recherche du plaisir et l'évitement de la douleur, sans comprendre que c'était dans la souffrance que résidait toute la beauté surnaturelle de l'Obscure Magie. Comment pouvaient-ils se prétendre Initiés alors que subir un sortilège noir les emplissaient d'une terreur sans nom ? Comment pouvaient-ils se présenter devant le Cercle alors qu'ils ne saisissaient pas le sens de ce que nous réalisions à chacune de ces réunions ?

Severus parut lire en moi car il m'adressa un imperceptible sourire de dérision et d'un signe de tête m'encouragea à parler.

« Imbéciles ! » J'observai tour à tour Danae, blême et tremblante, River qui fixait le sol d'un air embarrassé, Regulus avec sa manie de faire craquer les articulations de ses poignets lorsqu'il était nerveux… « Cassez-vous si vous ne vous en sentez pas capables ! On n'a pas besoin d'un troupeau de larves ici. Il a été dit qu'aucun d'entre nous ne profitera de ce sortilège avant de l'avoir enduré alors, oui, levez-vous ! Spinelli, je te vois qui frissonne, allez, ne nous fait pas perdre notre temps : va-t-en. » Et comme elle hésitait : « Dégage ! Hors d'ici ! »

Elle se redressa d'un bond et s'en fut, presque en courant, accompagnée de Danae.

M'inclinant devant la petite assemblée, je conclus d'une voix vibrant de colère mal contenue : « Ainsi il a été dit, ainsi il sera fait. »

La phrase rituelle fut répétée par tous. Suite à cela une très grande majorité du Cercle se leva du tapis poussiéreux et quitta la réunion. Nous n'étions plus que six. Severus, Narcissa, Magdalena, Avery, Rosier et moi-même.

Une fois les déserteurs partis, Severus prononça ces mots : « Ce n'est pas d'un sortilège anodin. Il ne laisse pas de cicatrices, pas de brûlures, aucune douleur physique en fait, mais il n'en est pas moins dévastateur à mon sens. Et pourtant je le considère comme un sort d'initiation, une expérience à vivre pour être un sorcier accompli. Il s'agit d'affronter la peur, la souffrance, la Mort tout en étant assuré de ne pas y succomber réellement. Je ne sais pas quel usage vous comptez en faire par la suite et, franchement, je m'en fiche. Mais je ne vous permettrai pas d'en faire usage avant que vous ne sachiez vraiment de quoi il en retourne. »

Il posa ses iris sombres sur moi.

« Je suis prête, affirmai-je, confiante. »

J'oubliai la cellule, l'étoffe rêche sous moi, le mobilier dépareillé. J'oubliai la froideur émanant de Magdalena et toute dirigée contre Avery. J'oubliai la ride soucieuse entre les sourcils de Narcissa, le coup d'œil admiratif qu'échangèrent Rosier et Junior face à ma détermination, et la Lanterne sur le point de s'éveiller. Mon univers se limitait à Severus qui, crispant les mâchoires, brandit sa baguette vers moi, effectua un mouvement complexe et articula distinctement :

« Parcavenit. »

Aussitôt je sombrai dans l'autre monde, celui de cette entité qui se faisait appeler Parca.

Où que se portât mon regard, il n'y avait que du noir. Et le parfum amer du désespoir, comme une brise légère dans l'air, comme la présence invisible d'un Détraqueur famélique. Mais pas uniquement ; je percevais la peur, non pas à l'intérieur – je n'avais pas peur, pas encore – mais bien _tout autour_ de moi. L'éther gémissait à mon oreille et je sentais son souffle paniqué dans ma chevelure nattée, rapide et haché dans une parfaite imitation de la respiration humaine. Je me retournai, m'attendant presque à tomber nez-à-nez avec un de mes camarades ; mais j'étais seule dans l'obscurité.

Soumise au vent apeuré, ma robe de sorcière claquait contre mes cuisses et laissait par intermittence sa caresse froide parcourir mon échine.

J'entendis la pluie.

Une première goutte tomba sur la paume que je tendais ouverte vers le plafond – à moins que ce ne fût le ciel ? Une autre glissa dans mon cou et s'infiltra sous mes vêtements. Une troisième éclaboussa mes chaussures. Et ce fut le déluge.

Quelque chose semblait… faux.

C'était poisseux. Voilà ! C'était plus dense, plus compact, plus visqueux. Et cette odeur…

Du sang !

Brusquement ce fut une évidence : ce qui ruisselait sur mes joues, ce qui collait mes cheveux sur mon front, ce ne pouvait être que des litres et des litres de sang se déversant depuis ce firmament dénué d'étoiles sur le sol opaque. Dégoûtée à l'idée de finir recouverte d'une pellicule ensanglantée, je formai avec mes mains un dérisoire abri au dessus de ma tête. Et les larmes sanguines roulaient sur mes phalanges, léchaient peu à peu les saillies de mes poignets et rampaient sur toute la longueur de mes avant-bras, en imbibant l'intérieur de mes manches. C'était une vaine tentative, de tout manière, car déjà d'autres assaillaient mon visage, s'insinuant entre mes doigts entrelacés. La plus perfide de toutes parcourut même l'arrête de mon nez et, après une brève chute dans le vide, se faufila entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Le goût métallique submergea mes papilles. Oubliant que chaque parcelle de mon corps se trouvait inondée, j'essuyai ma bouche et ma langue avec le dos de ma main, pour en effacer l'arôme malsain mais – évidemment ! – je ne parvins qu'à en renforcer l'intensité.

Comment éviter un liquide ? Comment échapper à cette pluie lugubre ?

Avant même de sortir ma baguette, j'eus la certitude qu'ici, elle ne me serait guère plus salutaire qu'un morceau de bois mort entre mes doigts. Et en effet, j'eus beau rivaliser d'inventivité, aucun des sorts que je prononçai n'eut le moindre effet. Mon « Lumos ! » n'engendra pas la plus petite lueur qui soit, dans ces ténèbres oppressantes.

En tendant l'oreille, je percevais, au-delà du souffle venteux, des cris lointains et déchirants d'hommes, de femmes et de créatures torturées, des murmures indistincts et un rire proche, beaucoup trop proche.

Les secondes paraissaient s'égrener au ralentit dans cette sinistre réalité. J'aurais pu être là depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines quand subitement il y eut un flash, un point éblouissant qui enfla dans toutes les directions, sans toutefois émettre le moindre son, et qui se propagea à une vitesse folle. La vague de lumière me frappa de plein fouet et je vacillai.

La pluie cessa.

La vue du fluide vital qui sinuait entre les galets cimentés, tel le delta d'un fleuve de grenats, glaça mes veines, tout comme l'aspect ensanglanté de ma robe. Je relevai donc la tête, sans penser que peut-être ce qui se présenterait face à moi constituerait un tableau bien plus atroce que celui que je cherchais alors à occulter.

Le visage de la Mort m'apparut, squelette monstrueux où pendaient encore des lambeaux de chair putréfiée. Je hurlai, sous l'emprise d'un effroi que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé, et je n'entendis pas mon cri. Je criai de plus belle, paralysée par cette vision macabre et terrifiée du brusque silence que je ne parvenais pas à rompre, même en m'arrachant la gorge.

« Viens, dit-elle en faisant claquer ses mâchoires osseuses. Tu ne leur manqueras pas. » Ses phalanges diaboliques se refermèrent sur mon épaule, et sa poigne était telle qu'elle sembla se broyer sous sa prise. Je voulus gémir de douleur et appeler à l'aide mais je demeurais aphone. « Viens, je t'offre la paix, je t'offre le tombeau. »

Sa proximité porta jusqu'à mes narines des relents de mort et de viande en décomposition, écrasant mes poumons suffoqués et encourageant mon estomac à rendre sur-le-champ la bile acide qui l'emplissait. Sur la charpente du corps trépassé grouillaient, prospères et bienheureux, vers et insectes répugnants, et ici et là se craquelaient les œufs translucides de quelques mille-pattes ou cloportes voraces.

Les orbites vides de son crâne me vrillaient d'un regard indescriptible ; le regard de la chose la plus terrible, la plus monstrueuse, la plus cruelle ayant jamais existé. Ce devait être elle… Parca. Dire que je tremblais aurait été un euphémisme : je tenais à peine debout sur mes jambes flageolantes et mes bras repliés, la piètre protection de mes mains resserrées autour mon ventre, étaient agités de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Perdant toute raison, cédant définitivement à la panique à laquelle mes membres s'étaient déjà livrés, je me débattis. « Lâchez-moi ! » Cette fois-ci, mes paroles étaient audibles.

Je lui tournai le dos et courus. Il fallait fuir loin d'ici.

Fuir !

Fuir !

Fuir…

Des flammes rougeoyantes, hautes de plusieurs mètres, surgirent devant moi, mettant un terme à mon projet d'évasion. Les rumeurs que j'avais distinguées un peu plus tôt s'élevèrent à nouveau mais, leur intensité allant en s'amplifiant, ce fut bientôt un véritable tumulte qui submergea la vaste salle sans fenêtre. Dans cette cacophonie insupportable, j'entendis Mère, Père, une voix qui devait être celle d'Hans Andersen, mes nourrices oubliées, le professeur Flitwick, Narcissa et Magdalena, et des centaines d'autres personnes que j'avais rencontrées au cours de ma courte vie. Elles disaient toutes « Suis-la ! ». Une autre parla et elles se turent :

« Je ne t'aime pas, Kassidy. ».

C'était celle de Severus.

« Aide-moi, Severus, je t'en prie !

– Je ne veux pas de toi. Disparais de ma vue ! _Meurs !_ »

Je gémissais : « Severus… »

Sur ma figure, gouttelettes salées et gouttelettes âcres se mêlaient ; larmes et sang.

Pourquoi tenais-je tant à cette vie ? Pourquoi vouloir lutter ? Pourquoi m'entêtais-je dans cette peur et cette souffrance, à demi asphyxiée par la chaleur se dégageant des murailles ardentes qui m'emprisonnaient ? Ce serait si facile d'abandonner, de me soumettre à la volonté du squelette, de le suivre dans la mort presque paisible qu'il semblait me proposer. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, un univers fictif, je ne mourrais pas vraiment de toute façon.

A quelques pas de là, Parca hocha la tête. « Tu vois, murmura-t-elle en approchant, c'est simple. » Elle m'entoura de ses bras décharnés. « _Terriblement_ simple. »

Peut-être était-ce le double sens de l'adverbe qui m'extirpa de ma douce torpeur ou bien le fait que la voix sépulcrale avait pris des accents reconnaissables – le timbre bas et un peu rauque de Mère. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'extirpai violemment de son étreinte osseuse et bondis en arrière. Fébrile, j'essuyai mes épaules pour les débarrasser d'une petite population d'asticots qui s'y tortillaient à la recherche d'une prise.

La Mort avança, je reculai.

La chaleur dans mon dos croissait à chaque pas et soudain je reconnus dans l'air une désagréable odeur de calcination. Je compris avec horreur que c'était ma natte qui prenait feu. Je pivotai vers le brasier. Il léchait, languide, le bas de ma robe et son haleine brûlante effleurait mes joues avec une tendresse trompeuse. Aveuglée par l'éclat des remparts incandescents, je titubai.

Elle me rattrapa, m'étreignit pour la seconde fois, ses doigts ivoirins lacérant mes hanches. Sa cage thoracique se pressait contre mes omoplates comme si elle désirait fusionner nos deux corps et, synchrones, les insectes franchirent la passerelle qu'elle leur procurait afin d'envahir leur nouvelle proie, cet Eden inconnu que je constituais et qui pour eux était synonyme d'une abondance de chair fraiche à malmener. Parallèlement, les flammes gagnaient du terrain : le jupon en partie consumé, elles s'attaquaient désormais à mes jambes dénudées tandis que sur le sol empourpré, les cendres de ma chevelure dorée s'amassaient avant d'être balayée par une bourrasque.

J'avais mal au dos, là où les côtes de Parca égratignaient le tissu et ma peau sous-jacente. Et aux reins que ses mains infernales écorchaient sans vergogne pour me maintenir immobile. Ainsi qu'à la nuque et aux mollets, dévorée que j'étais par le feu insatiable, et c'était sans parler de mes bras découverts, griffés, mordus, rongés par les escouades de diptères et de coléoptères, crissants et bourdonnants, qui se souciaient comme d'une guigne que je sois encore en vie.

« Suis-la ! » Je tentai de me dégager de l'embrassade démoniaque. « Suis-la ! répétait le vacarme. » Et je protestais de plus en plus faiblement : « Non ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Non !

– Ne résiste pas !

– Accepte.

– Ce sera doux, disait la voix de Narcissa.

– Laisse-toi faire, ajoutait celle de Lena dans un rire d'ange. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Bien qu'étant persuadée de faire le mauvais choix, je m'apprêtais à capituler – j'avais trop mal, trop peur, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter – lorsqu'une silhouette apparut de l'autre côté du mur de flammes. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs, voletaient doucement au gré du vent.

« Severus ? murmurai-je, fébrile en plissant les paupières.

– Tout va bien. »

Un éclat pur, blanc et salvateur, effaça tout : l'avatar de la Mort, les pierres recouvertes de sang vermeil, le feu qui caressait sans discontinuer les toits élevés de cet autre monde. Et je me retrouvai stupidement affalée sur le tapis usé du cachot. Sur les traits du Maître des Initiés, je reconnus un sentiment proche de la stupeur :

« Tu… tu es en est sortie ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les lèvres étroitement closes, le corps encore tout tremblant de cette horrible expérience, je songeais à la voix.

_Tout va bien._

Pourquoi Sirius Black était-il apparu en ce territoire cauchemardesque ?

Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé ?

D'un geste je ramenai ma natte en arrière, en m'étonnant de ne pas découvrir sous mes doigts les reliefs d'une tignasse raccourcie par sa combustion toute récente. Mais c'était ailleurs, qu'elle avait brûlé, me rappelais-je, dans l'_autre_ monde.

« Kassy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je m'aidai du mur le plus proche pour retrouver mon équilibre.

« Tu devrais te reposer, lança aimablement Narcissa. »

Poussant vers moi un petit tabouret à trois pieds, Magdalena renchérit : « Oui, assied-toi. »

Une rage démesurée s'empara de mon être, m'enveloppa, ensevelit l'amitié que je leur portais : « Mais lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi à la fin ! » Et je quittai la salle en trombe.

x

_Tout va bien._

Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase demeurait imprimée au fer rouge dans mon crâne ? Pourquoi à chacun de mes pas, je l'entendais tournoyer, répétée à l'infinie par un écho pervers ?

_Tout va bien. Tout va bien._

Et surtout pourquoi Black ?

* * *

(Ca y est : maintenant j'attends votre verdict et je suis toute stressée xD)

Vous en faites pas si vous avez pas tout compris, les prochains chapitres expliqueront pas mal de choses concernant Parca.


	7. Les lectures, I

Je sais, j'ai du retard ! Pour ma défense j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et je viens de passer cinq heures d'affilé à le paufiner (il est quatre heures du matin, vous réalisez que je suis prête à sacrifier mon sommeil pour vous ? :P). Et même maintenant je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, c'est pour dire... mais bon, j'ai jugé qu'il vallait mieux un chapitre un peu raté que pas de chapitre du tout (j'imagine qu'on est tous d'accord là-dessus, non ?).

Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'aime pas ce chapitre, sûrement parce qu'il s'agit d'une transition et qu'il ne s'y passe rien d'exceptionnel ? J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. En vérité, le seul truc qui me plait vraiment dans celui-ci ce sont les états d'âme de Kassidy, la mise en lumière de ses principaux défauts (entre autre sa puérilité et son nombrilisme).

Dans le prochain : une soirée made in Slughorn en perspective, Bellona qui vient de subir les mesquineries de ses petits camarades, peut-être Circée qui réapparait et l'arrivée d'un personnage qui constituera le OC de ma prochaine fic.

_Ah oui, avant d'oublier : en ce qui concerne la scène James-Lena mentionnée, elle apparaît dans la fic de mesdam-pastekk "Fraternellement Vôtre", que je vous conseille de lire au passage :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Les lectures, I

x

Qui aurait pu supposer qu'un jour Kassidy Andersen désirerait manquer un cours de sortilèges ? Certainement pas moi.

Et pourtant, je continuais d'admirer Flitwick, les sorts d'animation me fascinaient chaque jour davantage et mes récents résultats étaient plus qu'honorables. Seulement voilà, il s'avérait que cette matière était la seule qui nous réunissait tous les quatre, avec Severus, Narcissa et Magdalena. Je les évitais avec brio depuis la dernière réunion du Cercle et ce matin ma dérobade puérile devait s'achever.

J'avais à peine posé un orteil dans la salle que je sentis son regard peser lourdement sur ma frêle silhouette. Nul besoin de redresser la tête, je savais que dans ses prunelles dansaient de concert des étincelles inquiètes et contrariées. Mais Severus n'exécuta pas l'ombre d'un mouvement, ne prononça pas le moindre mot alors que je le contournais pour prendre place à côté de Narcissa.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. »

_Ce sera doux_, avait prétendu sa voix. _Ce sera doux_. _Ce sera doux_. Sa présence-même me rappelait Parca, son squelette putride rongé par les vers et son incitation à la mort.

Sans même la saluer, je lui présentai mes excuses : « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

– Je sais. Severus a l'air de croire qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de différent.

– De différent ? répétai-je prudemment. Tu veux dire que toi et Lena… ?

– Oui. La réunion s'est poursuivie après ton départ. Severus nous a lancé le sort, ainsi qu'à Rosier et à Avery. »

J'embrassai un silence songeur avant d'admettre : « C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas morte là-bas, Narcissa. J'ai lutté et… » Je ne pouvais tout de même pas mentionner l'apparition de son cousin ! « …et j'ai pu en sortir. Tu sais, je vous entendais, vos voix me disaient de céder – mais ce n'était pas vraiment vous, n'est-ce-pas ? C'était un des tours de cette _chose_ pour me plier à sa volonté.

– Moi je suis morte, répondit Narcissa d'un ton égal.

– C'était comment ? »

Dans d'autres circonstances cette discussion surréelle aurait pu être très divertissante.

Je la détaillai avec attention tandis qu'elle cherchait les mots aptes à me décrire son ressenti. Ses cheveux fins, plus clairs qu'un champ de blé, tombaient sur ses épaules en ondulant très légèrement, encore un peu humides de leur douche matinale. Elle possédait le nez aristocratique, droit et racé des Black, mais les pommettes hautes et les yeux bleus de sa mère, née Rosier. Ses lèvres longues et bien dessinées s'étiraient en un sourire méditatif, et dévoilaient ainsi la rangée supérieure de sa dentition – un parfait alignement de perles de nacres. Bien qu'elle n'usât d'aucun artifice, ni maquillage ni bijou, sa beauté s'imposait comme une évidence.

Elle était femme dans son aplomb et enfant dans sa pudeur, avec son chemisier d'une blancheur virginale boutonnée jusqu'en haut ; oui, elle avait ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'on retrouvait chez toutes les icônes de la vierge Marie, cette chasteté gracieuse, assumée et digne de louanges, ce raffinement discret, cette innocence – non pas apparentée à de la crédulité mais bien à un trait de caractère plus noble : la pureté.

Elle était mon contraire. A l'intérieur, j'étais sombre, investie par les ténèbres d'une magie plus noire encore. Je savais mes veines souillées par des désirs nébuleux et j'errais dans Poudlard, tirant avec moi ma perfusion d'obscurité liquide, ma maladie, et à chaque pas supplémentaire une nouvelle goutte se déversait dans mon réseau sanguin, pour aller irriguer mes muscles et y répandre le Mal. Cela fait, la consciencieuse gouttelette regagnait mon cœur, le dépouillait d'un peu de vie, et cheminait d'abord vers mes poumons puis, une fois rechargé en oxygène corrompu, s'infiltrait dans les nombreux capillaires de mon corps souffreteux. Black l'avait assez répété : mon âme était un monument de laideur et de dépravation.

« C'était… doux, dit-elle enfin. » _Encore cette phrase_. Un frisson déplaisant courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « C'était une libération, ça a tout effacé. Je veux dire : tout ce qui était horrible avant s'est atténué. C'était atroce sur le moment, mais maintenant c'est comme si c'était extérieur à moi ou que ça c'était produit il y a des années. »

Elle hésita puis, la joue appuyée contre son poing fermé, elle m'assura qu'elle ne regrettait rien, qu'elle était même plutôt contente de l'avoir fait.

Moi pas. Les souvenirs demeuraient bien trop vifs, bien trop précis dans ma mémoire. Et ce n'était pas fini. Je ne l'avais pas digéré, mais surtout j'avais le pressentiment que cette histoire était inachevée et qu'il viendrait un temps où il faudrait y un mettre un terme. Je le savais, sans savoir ce que cela signifiait. Y retournerais-je ? Je priais Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

x

« Quoi encore ? J'ai un cours de botanique dans cinq minutes, Avery, alors accouches ! »

Magdalena vibrait de cette fureur toute particulière qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Un peu en retrait, j'attendais la fin de ce qui constituerait bientôt une dispute, pour que nous nous rendions ensemble en botanique – comprenant que je n'étais pas encore prête à lui adresser la parole, Severus avait eu la judicieuse idée de parcourir le chemin en compagnie de Marsyas Devos.

« Tu as dragué Potter, rappela Avery d'une drôle de voix. »

J'avais manqué cet épisode mais de ce qu'on m'en avait dit, ça avait été assez original. Selon les rumeurs, Black s'était inexplicablement retrouvé en caleçon (j'étais sceptique ; il devait s'agir d'un racontar d'une minette de Poufsouffle qui aurait confondu ses fantasmes et la réalité) tandis qu'à quelques pas de là James Potter et Lena flirtait en toute tranquillité. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Avery ; à ce sujet les bruits de couloirs allaient de « coup de poing » à « duel magique ».

« Tu y vas fort ! _Draguer_, non… on a… discuté. » Elle secoua la tête, comme pour s'extirper d'un songe : « Et puis tu es gonflé de venir me dire ça ! Toi qui t'es tapé _Sanders_ ! » A la manière qu'elle avait de prononcer ce nom, on aurait pu penser qu'elle venait de proférer une injure particulièrement obscène.

Il baissa le ton, furibond : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te regarder coucher avec tout Poudlard et rester bien sagement dans mon dortoir à bouquiner ? Je te rappelle que je suis un être humain moi aussi, Magdalena, avec certains… besoins.

– Il y a des tas de filles dans Poudlard ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu choisisses cette pétasse ?

– Au moins, _moi_, je ne suis pas allé faire mon numéro de charme à un _Gryffondor_.

– On n'est plus ensemble, tu te souviens ? riposta-t-elle. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Avery. » Sur le visage anguleux, un rictus mauvais s'élargit. Ils en étaient parvenus à ce point précis ou l'amour cède le pas à la haine. Toutefois c'était à prévoir ; avant même qu'il exige d'avoir cette conversation avec elle, je n'ignorais pas que cela finirait par dégénérer. Il n'avait jamais été question de dialogue, c'était là une succession de reproches jaloux, où chacun s'estimait plus meurtri que l'autre et où la lutte avait pour seul motif de déterminer qui était le fautif et qui était la victime. Comme ils étaient tous deux trop butés pour reconnaître leurs tords respectifs, le gagnant serait celui qui obtiendrait le dernier mot.

« Non, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu remets cette histoire avec Circée sur le tapis ?

– Oh ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu… tu l'appelles… tu oses l'appeler… par son prénom !? »

Elle tritura longuement son serre-tête vert lézard. Elle était adorable avec sa bouche de chérubin, toute en petitesse et en gourmandise, qui s'arrondissait pour former un joli « O » scandalisé. Bleu lagon, ses prunelles avaient un air d'océan ballotté par les vents ; c'était la fureur des nymphes qui l'habitait, d'une néréide bafouée, d'une sirène malfaisante dont on aurait refusé les avances. D'entres lèvres égoïstes jaillissait le chant doucereux et magique d'une créature des ondes et, en bon marin, Junior devait succomber, choir, se noyer. Là, enfin, elle s'estimerait satisfaite.

Face à elle, la haute silhouette d'Avery était légèrement penchée vers l'avant, comme celle d'un navigateur charmé prêtant l'oreille à sa mélodie, mais un siphon rageur agitait la mer et les algues de son regard – il ne se laisserait pas duper. Plus que jamais il avait la physionomie d'un Titan avec ses larges épaules tendues, la veine palpitant sauvagement sur sa tempe et la ligne de sa mâchoire qu'endurcissait son emportement.

C'était cocasse d'assister à leur scène de ménage, d'autant plus qu'ils semblaient totalement ignorer ma présence.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, cingla-t-il en écho. » Et il ajouta à mi-voix « Sang impur. » avant de se détourner.

Grave erreur ; il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle hurlait : « Connard ! » Et puis dans un excès de puérilité, elle lança à tue-tête : « J'ai couché avec lui ! Avec Potter ! _Et c'était bien !_ »

La haute stature d'Avery se raidit à l'autre extrémité du couloir, et sa voix grave rugit : « Tant mieux pour toi ! J'espère que tu lui as fait ton prix d'ami, parce que c'est franchement cher payé pour ce que ça vaut ! »

Il avait eu le dernier mot. Pour cette manche-ci, la victoire lui revenait.

« Non mais t'as vu comment il s'adresse à moi ? marmonna Lena quand il eut disparu. » J'apercevais derrière les colonnades de la galerie ouverte le calamar géant qui émergeait de ses songes aquatiques en étirant ses tentacules hors de l'eau. « C'est scandaleux, non ? » Je comptais trois appendices, mais j'aurais été curieuse de savoir combien il y en avait en tout, dans les profondeurs bourbeuses du lac. « Kassidy ! hurla-t-elle.

– Oui, pour des propos comme ceux-là, il mériterait un séjour à Azkaban. »

Quitte à être hypocrite, autant l'être franchement.

Elle me fusilla du regard : « A part Severus et toi-même, est-ce qu'il existe un seul être humain sur cette Terre que tu serais capable d'aimer et de soutenir ? » Le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon, je crus avoir affaire à une réplique ironique. Mais, en plongeant plus intensément mon regard d'obsidienne dans ses iris d'eau claire, je les découvris débordant d'un agacement trop longtemps contenu et accompagné de reproches et d'amertumes jamais exprimés. Je réalisai que sa question attendait une réponse. Qu'elle se la posait véritablement.

« Et bien, oui… oui… pourquoi tu… je… » Je bredouillais, c'était affligeant. « Narcissa et toi, résumai-je.

– Vraiment ? » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Est-ce tu as remarqué ses mains qui tremblent quand elle relit les lettres de Rodolphus ? Est-ce que tu as su écouter les interrogations qu'elle garde par-devers elle au sujet de ses fiançailles ? Et surtout, Kassidy, surtout, est-ce que tu l'as entendu pleurer au milieu de la nuit, et est-ce qu'alors tu t'es levée pour aller la consoler ? » Elle émit un rire fugace, dénué d'humour, quelques notes aigres qui allèrent tout droit se ficher dans mon cœur amolli, tels les fragments d'un obus dévastateur : « Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Moi si. »

Et elle accéléra le pas, me laissant seule avec mon trouble, ma honte et l'émergence d'une douloureuse remise en question. Le déplaisant constat de mon nombrilisme venait d'exploser au grand jour ; c'était le souffle nauséabond libéré par le shrapnel en même temps que les projectiles acérés de son hilarité factice, c'était les vapeurs suffocantes qui agressaient mes poumons maintenant que mon pouls était sur le point de s'éteindre. L'assaut avait été bref, mais il n'en était pas moins fatal pour mon égo.

x

Le professeur Chourave avait décidé de réorganiser les cours de botanique afin qu'ils puissent « profiter aux élèves de tous les niveaux » selon ses propres mots. Bien entendu, j'avais cru que l'examen de rentrée avait pour seul but de nous faire réviser les programmes des années précédentes, et en conséquence je ne l'avais pas travaillé outre-mesure. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une évaluation secrète et que celle-ci lui permettrait de nous ranger dans un éventail de catégories dont « médiocre » et « savant fou » constitueraient les deux extrémités implicites.

Forcément, Severus avait excellé et se retrouvait dans le meilleur groupe, avec nuls autres qu'Evans, Lupin et Magdalena – qui évitait délibérément mon regard.

« … Et le dernier groupe : Monsieur Black, Miss Hooper et Miss Andersen. »

Black et moi nous écriâmes en même temps : « Hors de question ! » Prise de court par notre véhémence, Chourave nous scruta un bon moment, ébahie. Elle cligna trois fois des paupières avant de recouvrer ses esprits et son habituel sourire chargé de gaieté et de candeur : « Allons, ne soyez pas ridicules : ce n'est que quatre heures par semaine. »

_Justement !_

Il s'avéra en plus que Hooper, le troisième membre de notre trinôme, avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie pour y soigner sa rougeole tentaculaire – je ne voulais surtout pas savoir ni à quoi cela pouvait ressembler ni comment elle l'avait attrapé. Il y a des choses qu'on préfère ignorer.

« J'y crois pas… Je me retrouve avec un empoté comme toi. »

Black rétorqua, en s'inclinant sur notre bac pour examiner l'objet d'étude de la matinée : « T'avais cas pas être aussi stupide.

– Etant données les circonstances, t'es pas le mieux placé pour parler. A moins que tu n'assumes pleinement ton quotient intellectuel négatif ?

– Tu n'y es pas, Andersen : moi je dormais pendant le contrôle.

– Moi aussi, répliquai-je avec une mauvaise foi évidente. »

Il ricana : « Bien sûr que non, je t'ai vu écrire sur ta copie. »

L'imbécile ! Il se dressait de tout son mètre quatre-vingt, drapé dans un dédain souverain, et ses prunelles d'un beau gris orageux étincelaient – car assurément il considérait sa remarque comme un trait d'esprit.

J'haussai un sourcil façon Severus, bien décidée à briser son triomphe : « Je croyais que tu _dormais_, Black ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant l'incohérence de ses propos. La logique était décidemment un concept étranger aux Gryffondor ; pas étonnant qu'ils soient devenus les preux chevaliers de Poudlard, les téméraires garnements à la fierté exacerbée : ils ne réfléchissaient jamais aux conséquences qui découlaient de leurs hauts faits d'héroïsme et finissaient invariablement par en payer le prix. Finalement l'individualisme avait du bon – du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une amie nous reproche notre manque d'humanité.

Je lui adressai une œillade faussement amicale : « Heureusement que ton frère et tes cousines sont là pour redorer un peu le nom des Black ; ce même nom que toi, fils ingrat, tu souilles avec ton idiotie légendaire. Je n'ose pas imaginer la déception de ta pauvre mère…

– Ferme-la, Andersen. »

Le pot de jasmins jappeurs que je maintenais à ma hauteur à l'aide d'un sort échappa à mon contrôle et s'écrasa au sol. Les plantes gémirent au milieu des débris, se tortillant, s'entremêlant les unes aux autres, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention : « Eh ! Surveille un peu ton vocabulaire ! On n'a pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble ! »

Dans le simple but de me faire enrager, il répéta crânement, en détachant bien chaque syllabe : « Ferme-la, Andersen. » Ni une ni deux, j'agrippai le col de sa chemise et lui collai ma baguette sur la gorge.

« Redis-le un peu pour voir ! »

Chourave accourut vers nous du mieux qu'elle put, incommodée par son léger embonpoint. Sa démarche avait quelque chose de chaloupée, d'un peu comique aussi, mais mon amusement se dissipa aussitôt qu'elle parvint devant nos deux silhouettes. Elle avait des airs de dragonne courroucée, malgré sa petite taille et ses joues rebondies. Indifférente au fait de maculer de terre sa blouse beige toute récemment acquise, elle avait appuyé ses poings sur les hanches dans une attitude menaçante. Et, Merlin m'en soit témoin, son stratagème fonctionnait : je me sentais comme un chaton qu'on aurait rudement agrippé par la peau du cou et qu'on s'apprêtait à sermonner pour avoir déchiqueté la plante verte du salon. Pire : je prenais conscience de ma puérilité quant à ce qui concernait ma rivalité avec Black.

« Non mais c'est incroyable ! C'est intolérable ! Je vais en parler à vos directeurs de Maison ! Je vous retire quarante points chacun, et vous viendrez tous les deux en retenues, tous les lundis pendant un mois ! C'est un véritable scandale ! » Elle continua de maugréer en s'éloignant et nous surveilla sans discontinuer durant toute l'heure suivante.

Tandis que Black tâchait de se remettre au travail, mon regard fut accroché par le parchemin qu'il avait extrait de son sac un peu plus tôt et sur lequel il avait gribouillé lorsque que le professeur composait les groupes de travaux pratiques. J'attendis qu'il traversât la serre à la recherche d'un arrosoir inutilisé pour m'en emparer.

C'était un croquis sorcier d'une grande simplicité, réalisé avec un crayon gras visiblement mal taillé. Mais la qualité du dessin était bien le cadet de mes soucis face à ce qu'il _représentait_. Au premier plan ondulaient des flammes immenses. Elles dansaient, gracieuses, comme dotées d'une vie propre. On pouvait distinguer, derrière elles, deux ombres accolées : une charpente délicate qui se débattait, sa natte voletant tantôt d'un côté tantôt de l'autre, et prenant feu, et s'embrasant peu à peu ; et dans son dos, plus hauts et plus larges, se mouvaient les contours flous d'une créature pernicieuse. Ces membres trop étroits n'étaient pas ceux d'un humain. C'était les os pointus, les restes de tendons et de chair en putréfaction d'un squelette indistinct qui ne m'était pas inconnu.

Ainsi le Black qui m'avait secouru n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Il était bel et bien apparu dans la demeure de Parca – comment y était-il parvenu ? ça, c'était une énigme. Quoiqu'il en soit il m'avait permis d'échapper aux tourments infernaux et de regagner le monde des Hommes, bien que la raison d'un tel agissement demeurât pour moi un mystère complet.

« Qu'est-ce tu fiches Andersen ? demanda-t-il en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule.

– C'est quoi ça ? l'interrogeai-je sur le ton de la conversation. »

Il me considéra avec méfiance et lâcha presqu'à contre cœur : « Un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve. » Embarrassé, il m'arracha l'esquisse des mains.

J'essayai d'adopter une attitude détachée en faisant mine d'être absorbée par le travail d'ablation des rejets sur un arbrisseau proche.

« Ah oui ? »

Sa méfiance se mua en une suspicion plus vive. « Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça, Andersen ?

– Moi ? Mais bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai que ça à faire, t'ensorceler pour que tu fasses des cauchemars ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour appuyer encore davantage l'absurdité d'une telle suggestion. Mais alors qu'il fourrait le parchemin entre deux pages au hasard de son livre de botanique, je décidai qu'il était grand temps de rendre visite illégalement à mes amis de cuir, d'encre et de papier : les ouvrages défendus de la bibliothèque.

x

Il me suffit d'un seul coup d'œil pour le remarquer, ce hibou grand-duc qui plongeait vers la table des Serpentard. C'était une bête de concours, l'Apollon de son espèce, la Perfection jusqu'à la plus courte de ses plumes. Un corps fauve zébré de brun, des ailes sombres mouchetées de beige, un plumage plus dense et plus douillet sur la gorge, c'était un oiseau noble pour un noble propriétaire sans le moindre doute. En tout point semblables à une paire de sourcils broussailleux, ses aigrettes lui conféraient un air sévère et étaient d'un gris tirant sur le bistre ; sous le soleil artificiel du plafond enchanté, les deux billes jaunes de ses yeux présentaient des nuances d'ambre, d'or, de chaume, d'abricot et de safran mêlées.

Il atterrit devant moi, sans lourdeur mais avec une grâce orgueilleuse. Il me salua d'un « hou… hou » grave et ronflant et, d'un petit bond distingué, délesta ses serres puissantes de l'enveloppe qu'il avait transportée jusque ici.

« C'est pour moi ? m'étonnai-je. »

Il cligna des paupières et émit un « hou » d'approbation. Un éclat de rire de Magdalena, quelques chaises plus loin, attira son attention et il s'éloigna en se dandinant dans sa direction tandis que je décachetais l'enveloppe.

La lettre était parcourue d'une écriture italique, belle et reposante, toutes en courbes et en longueurs. Bien qu'il soit dénué d'armoiries, j'avais entre les mains un parchemin de grande qualité et l'encre utilisée affichait tantôt des reflets ors tantôt des reflets argents selon que je l'inclinais ou non en direction de la lumière.

_Kassidy,_

_Au risque de démarrer abruptement, je dois reconnaître que ton courrier n'est pas commun. J'ignore en toute franchise quelle peut être la réponse appropriée et je crains déjà de faire preuve de maladresse ou d'inconvenance dans cette quatrième tentative épistolaire._

_La plupart des gens font mine d'ignorer la mort tragique de ma fiancée, mais je vois bien que son nom est sur toutes les lèvres, dès que je me retire ou m'éloigne. J'apprécie en conséquence ta spontanéité, quoiqu'elle soit tout à fait inattendue puisque nous ne nous connaissons guère._

_Je dois admettre en effet que les souvenirs me font défaut… Si je ne m'abuse tu allais entamer ta deuxième année à Poudlard lorsque j'ai quitté l'école. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'agisse de toi, mais je me rappelle d'une petite qui pratiquait ses sortilèges sur le fils de Walburga Black, celui qui a échoué à Gryffondor j'entends._

_Le code de conduite sang-pur voudrait que je décline ton invitation, dans le sens où nous ne sommes ni fiancés ni amis ni même d'anciens camarades qui se seraient perdus de vue. Néanmoins ton audace m'intrigue, me ravit et m'arrache à de plus sombres préoccupations, aussi j'accepte avec plaisir de remiser dans un coin de mon esprit toutes ces règles de bienséance que je respecte si scrupuleusement d'ordinaire. J'espère pouvoir accompagner mon frère à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'il viendra faire la connaissance de Narcissa Black._

_En espérant que ta proposition tienne toujours et que rien ne viendra contrarier mes projets, je te dis donc à très bientôt._

_Rabastan E. Lestrange._

x

Lorsque j'étais en troisième année il suffisait d'un simple Alohomora pour déverrouiller la porte de la Réserve mais depuis la vigilance de Pince s'était accrue. Baguette en main, je formai la spirale dans un sens puis dans l'autre en soufflant : « Exportimens ! ». Le jet de lumière percuta la serrure, éclairant l'alliage de fer et de laiton d'une lueur vert glauque peu engageante. La teinte bronze du métal vira une seconde au vert-de-gris, ce coloris splendide et toxique qui recouvrait les sculptures et les toits corrodés de certains édifices moldus. Il y eut le cliquetis caractéristique et la plaque métallique regagna sa pigmentation d'airain tandis que la poignée pivotait docilement dans ma main.

Si l'Alohomora fonctionnait avant tout sur les portes scellées à la moldu – serrures, cadenas, battant de bois transversal – l'Exportimens, aussi nommé sortilège du voleur, permettait quant à lui de lever la plupart des barrières magiques ; à l'exception peut-être de celles protégeant les coffres-forts de Gringotts. Après moult débats au cours du dix-huitième siècle, il avait été ajouté sur la liste des incantations noires, puisqu'à cette époque il se trouvait majoritairement employé par les cambrioleurs et les pickpockets. Le monde sorcier ignorait encore en ce temps-là que l'Obscure Magie possédait une emprunte, qu'un sort y était apparenté ou non, non pas en fonction de son usage mais tout simplement en fonction de son essence profonde – même si les deux étaient en effet souvent intimement liés.

L'Exportimens avait été ma première expérience de la Magie Noire. Il m'avait fallu presqu'un mois entier d'entraînement intensif avant de parvenir à le maîtriser, avant de saisir la subtilité qui l'opposait diamétralement à l'Alohomora. La Magie Blanche était la partie superficielle de la Magie, comme la peau l'était pour un être vivant. La Ténébreuse nécessitait de la patience, un investissement physique et psychique ; c'était le cœur, le sang, les trippes, ce qui pouvait sembler sal au premier abord mais était en réalité autrement plus crucial qu'un banal épiderme.

Un chuchotis. Je pivotai tout doucement pour en déterminer la provenance mais rien ne détonnait dans l'obscurité. La bibliothèque était déserte ; c'était sûrement un courant d'air qui m'avait joué un mauvais tour.

La Réserve était pour moi comme une seconde maison. J'y avais passé des nuits entières, plongées dans des recueils interdits et je me savais capable de déambuler entre les rayonnages au hasard sans risque de me perdre. L'étagère dédiée aux poisons était plus trapue que ses voisines, la planche soutenant les ouvrages de Franziska Malebranche était gravée de runes tout du long, le couloir séparant les Encyclopédies de la Torture du meuble comportant les propositions de lois d'Elladora Black était deux fois plus étroit que la moyenne. Ce temple du savoir n'avait aucun secret pour moi, _aucun_.

Je percevais avec une acuité surréelle la magie invisible qui s'élevait vers le plafond, tourbillonnait lentement, retombait en ondulation paisibles, courait imperceptiblement dans les veinures du bois en caressant ces œuvres poussiéreuses avec une tendresse amoureuse. Du haut de leur taille imposante, les étagères paraissaient me surveiller depuis le ciel. J'étais subitement insignifiante, chétive et éphémère face à cet amas de puissance retranscrit en alphabets latin, arabe ou cyrillique qui me survivrait des siècles durant, tandis que ma carcasse pourrirait sous terre.

_Carcasse_.

C'était la raison de ma présence ici, me rappelai-je. Etudier cette autre carcasse qui, elle, avait souhaité ma mort et avait failli l'obtenir.

Paupières closes, je marchais d'un pas tranquille, la main tendue vers le rayonnage que je longeais. Pas la peine d'examiner les titres, mon intuition servait à cela : m'indiquer où chercher. C'était à peu près sa seule utilité.

Celui-là. Et celui-ci. Et enfin ce dernier. Ça suffirait pour commencer.

Après un coup d'œil au sommaire, j'ouvrai _Mondes maléfiques et projections astrales_ à la page douze.

_Si l'élaboration d'univers paradisiaques a d'abord été motivée par la recherche médicale (en Magicothérapie et pour faciliter le rétablissement de patients en phase postopératoire), il semblerait que les univers démoniaques à caractère mortel soient le fruit d'une volonté plus orgueilleuse et plus ancienne. Le monde maléfique le plus âgé recensé à ce jour, dit la Contrée du Loup Gris, correspondrait en effet aux premières manifestations magiques humaines. On suppose, d'après des études menées par la très célèbre Langue de plomb Bertha Memphis, qu'il avait été créé afin qu'un mâle puisse prouver au reste du groupe sa valeur et son courage en affrontant le maître des lieux. _

_Le Département des mystères reste à l'heure actuelle partagé quant à la signification de son identité : d'aucuns prétendent que la symbolique du Loup Gris constitue une indication quant à la date d'apparition des premiers loups-garous – il y a 90000 ans, ce qui remet alors en question toute la théorie de Boot – tandis que d'autres considèrent au contraire que la survenue de la lycanthropie est la conséquence de l'utilisation abusive de cet univers. Cette hypothèse n'est pas sans rappeler les meurtres inexplicables perpétrés au début du vingtième siècle par Marguerite Déveine et sa sœur cadette Henriette après qu'elles aient passés trente-cinq heures sans interruption au Pays d'Alice._

_Allant plus loin encore, Lewis Dubois affirme que tout monde fictif est ainsi susceptible d'entraîner chez ses consommateurs occasionnels ou réguliers de lourds effets secondaires tels qu'un bouleversement comportemental non-négligeable, la schizophrénie ou le développement d'une maladie génétiquement transmissible._

Intéressant, inquiétant, mais je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancée. Je délaissai l'opuscule pour l'énorme _Grimoire des sortilèges noirs_.

_La Mort demeure une des allégories les plus fréquentes. En guise d'exemple, on peut notamment citer les Landes d'Anubis, le Foyer endeuillé et les Ruines, où la mort revêt respectivement la forme du dieu-chacal égyptien, d'une famille de morts-vivants et d'un vieillard dépenaillé. Mieux étudié, le Monde de Parca a la particularité d'être changeant – on compte jusqu'à dix apparences différentes pour la matriarche de cette dimension._

_En ce qui concerne la possibilité de destruction d'un de ces univers, la majorité des scientifiques sont d'avis que la bonne vieille méthode de « combattre le feu par le feu » est peut-être la seule qui puisse s'avérer efficace. Al Robinson a effectivement prétendu en 1853 avoir démantelé la Villa des Dragons en tuant le Grand Magyar se trouvant à sa tête, cependant à l'heure actuelle il n'existe aucune preuve attestant de l'existence antérieure d'un tel lieu et les sceptiques ne se privent pas de considérer ce récit comme étant l'ambitieux mensonge d'un simple fanfaron, ajoutant que « ce qui a été ainsi créé ne peut être défait » (Albert Chambers, _Songes et vérités_, chapitre IV). Cette citation est d'ailleurs à l'origine du décret de conception magique numéro quatre-cents vingt : « Toute tentative d'élaboration d'une réalité quelque en soit la nature doit être signalée et précédemment approuvée par un membre permanent du Magenmagot et une équipe d'experts rattachée au Département des mystères. »_

Je parcourus la suite en diagonale – du blabla sans intérêt – et jetai un œil à la ronde, au cas où Rusard se promènerait dans les environs avec sa Teigne mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa lanterne, ni aucun miaulement agaçant, même lointain. Je m'emparai du dernier livre où une demi-page se trouvait consacrée à Parca :

_Originaire de Roumanie, le sortilège de Parcavenit a été inventé par les prêtres noirs d'un culte disparu. Il constituait alors un rite d'initiation, considéré comme nécessaire et suffisant pour accéder au rang d'adepte. Les plus méritants – ceux qui luttaient le plus longtemps contre l'invitation de Parca – étaient conviés à assumer les fonctions prépondérantes._

_Ce qui fait la différence entre le Monde de Parca et les dizaines d'autres réalités macabres connues actuellement, c'est la complexité du lieu et de celle qui l'administre. Les témoignages recoupés indiquent qu'il s'agit d'un bâtiment comprenant un minimum de vingt salles dénuées de portes et de fenêtres, avec peu ou pas de mobilier, un sol en galets cimentés et un plafond élevé._

_Il est fait plusieurs fois référence à des pluies de sang. Les flammes, l'appel des proches et l'incitation à la mort sont systématiques. Il semble que la seule manière de quitter cet univers soit la mort, et que le seul moyen d'y mourir soit d'en exprimer le vœu devant Parca._

_A ce sujet, les Langues de plomb et les artistes qui ont tenté l'expérience se refusent tout commentaire. La mort est, semble-t-il, perçue comme une libération, un apaisement des souffrances. Anthelme l'Infortuné, qui serait le premier anglais à avoir enduré le sort lors d'un séjour en Ukraine, affirme dans ses notes de voyage qu' « on en revient irrémédiablement changé »._

_On remarque aussi de grandes divergences dans les descriptions qui sont faites de la créature. Ainsi, Amanti Sethi parle d'un « démon ailé muni d'une fourche » tandis que son époux, le Professeur Perrero, dit avoir vu « un gigantesque sinistros dont les mâchoires s'ouvraient assez large pour engloutir un nourrisson en une seule bouchée »._

_Une légende transylvanienne prétend que les prêtres de Parca ont un jour descendu la route qui mène au petit village de Râu Mare, ont administré le sortilège à tous ceux qu'ils ont pu croiser sur leur chemin et se sont ensuite donnés la mort sur la berge de la rivière. Considéré comme maudit, le lieu-dit a par la suite été renommé Muguralb (« œil blanc ») et a été déserté par sa population avant d'être racheté par Harvey Ridgebit qui y construisit la plus vaste réserve de dragons mondiale._

_On suppose que –_

« Elle m'a l'air un peu lugubre, ta lecture. »

Je poussai un hurlement et le livre m'échappa des mains. Visiblement très fier de lui, Potter remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en souriant avec insolence tandis que sans se presser Black ramassait l'ouvrage.

« _La Mort et ses Existences_, lut-il. T'as raison, mon cher Cornedrue, c'est lugubre. Mais en même temps on a devant nous une fille qui est du genre à avoir l'autobiographie de Grindelwald en guise de livre de chevet. Il ne faut pas trop demander à ces gens-là, tu sais. Le bon goût littéraire n'est pas leur fort. » Il me considérait avec une espèce de commisération répugnante, comme s'il faisait face à une lépreuse à l'article de la mort ou à un sans-abri tuberculeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? grinçai-je. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Par tous les monstres de toutes les dimensions infernales, qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter _ça_, Potter _et_ Black à la fois ?

« On s'est dit qu'on allait saluer notre Serpentard préférée.

– Je croyais que c'était Severus votre Serpentard préféré.

– Oh non ! Servilus est dix fois moins amusant que toi, assura Black en riant.

– Bof. Pour moi, Patmol, les Serpentard sont tous les mêmes : pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et tous aussi infréquentables.

– Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord, Corned–

– C'est pas bientôt fini vos cancanages les filles ? »

Ô joie ! Le retour tant espéré d'un silence qui n'aurait jamais dû s'achever ! Quelle plaisir ! Quel bonheur ! Quel –

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Andersen ? »

Le soupçon agitait des ombres dans son regard d'acier.

« Rien qui ne te concerne, Black. »

Et en bon procureur, le second reprit : « Tu cherches à te venger du Furunculus, c'est ça ? »

Comme si ma vie se limitait à malmener quelques Gryffondor impétueux ! En ce moment, arranger des représailles étaient bien le dernier de mes projets…

« On te fera expulser, tu sais, si tu fais joujou avec tes vilains sorts extraits tout droit de ta… _Mort et ses Existences_.

– Je vous ferai expulser avant, pauvres abrutis.

– Ah oui ? Et comment tu t'y prendrais ? »

Si physiquement ils ne se ressemblaient guère, ils avaient dans le ton les mêmes accents moqueurs, les mêmes cravates dénouées dépassant de la poche du pantalon ou ballant mollement autour du cou. Leurs gestuels coïncidaient, celle de Black me paraissant toutefois un brin plus nerveuse et plus instinctive que celle de son frère de cœur. Je les savais capables d'achever la phrase de l'autre, de devancer ses répliques ou ses actes, et leurs coups d'œil étaient chargés d'une signification qui m'échappait. Sans un mot, ils parvenaient à parler une langue inconnue, à formuler des phrases, des rires et des suggestions.

Ce soir, leur belle camaraderie m'était insupportable. Je restais nauséeuse devant tant de proximité car je songeais aux reproches de Magdalena ; à mon égo, mon égoïsme, mon égocentrisme. Ce faisant, je m'immergeais encore davantage dans le déplaisir inhérent au narcissisme réprouvé, mes pensées toutes tournées vers mon ingrate petite personne, vers le nombril de mon univers : _moi_. Le reste n'était que du vent. Il y avait un projecteur de lumière et je me tenais dessous à balbutier une argumentation bancale, à me prouver que je n'étais pas ce qu'on prétendait, à me perdre dans une litanie de plaintes, piaillant l'injustice des accusations – mensongères évidemment ! – dont j'étais victime. La Terre cessait soudain sa rotation autour du Soleil, le monde attendait que je mette la main sur l'argument irréfutable qui prouverait ma bonté, ma générosité, mon altruisme. Et quelque part en moi un ricanement s'élevait : _Allons, Kassidy, tu sais bien que tu n'es rien de tout cela_. Et le cosmos redémarrait sa course, indifférent à mon mal-être.

Leurs sourires si semblables vrillaient mon ventre comme autant de torpilles expédiées à la rencontre d'un sous-marin, comprimant douloureusement mes entrailles. Je voulais régurgiter à leurs pieds toutes mes illusions, toute la conscience que j'avais de mes défauts et les obliger à se différencier. Les contraindre à mettre un terme à leur écœurante complicité. Oh ! Je crevais de jalousie, je les enviais, oui, d'être si simplement amis alors que dans ce domaine je m'avérais être d'une déplorable médiocrité.

« Comment je m'y prendrais pour vous expulser ? Et bien… nous avons tous nos petits secrets, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Menace en l'air ; mais ils blêmirent aussitôt.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Tant de défiance, ce ne pouvait pas être anodin. Je poursuivis mon coup de bluff : « Allez, les gars, arrêtez de faire les innocents. Je suis au courant.

– Elle sait que ­– commença Black, le visage défait, à l'adresse de son ami.

– Non, contra Potter, elle ne sait rien. _C'est_ _impossible_. »

Je me délectai de leur consternation, en rajoutait même une couche avec un sourire onctueux : « Il faudrait être aveugle pour l'ignorer. »

Sans prévenir, Black fondit sur moi. Mon dos percuta violemment une étagère et deux grimoires en tombèrent dans un grand fracas. Figé, Potter ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir – ou peut-être était-il trop déconcerté pour seulement envisager de faire un pas en avant.

« Rémus n'a jamais rien fait contre toi ! Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! »

Je glapissais : « Black ! Arrête ! Arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

Les planches en bois de merisier égratignaient mes omoplates, ma taille et mes hanches et cette douleur me rappelait la dernière étreinte de Parca. A ce souvenir, une crainte disproportionnée s'empara de mon corps, cet esclave de l'âme si prompt à céder à l'effroi ou à la colère, et mes épaules tremblèrent quelque peu sous les phalanges crispées de mon agresseur.

Il avait plongé le gris de ses yeux dans les ténèbres des miens. J'y voyais trop nettement mon reflet : la pointe de mon menton et la courbe de mes sourcils, en fait les traits orgueilleux de ma propre mère. Et la pâleur lunaire sur laquelle ressortait l'ébène de mes prunelles. J'étais abjecte dans son regard avec mes membres étroits de petite fille, mon buste sans relief et l'arrondi trop franc de mon bassin – seule touche de féminité dans ma silhouette. « Petite garce insipide, disaient ses pupilles distendues, si je n'en craignais pas les conséquences, je te tuerais sur-le-champ ».

Et tout à coup son visage se transfigura et il suppliait, muet, fébrile : « S'il-te-plait, Andersen. S'il-te-plait. » Lupin devait avoir un sacré secret à dissimuler pour qu'il se résigne à m'implorer de la sorte. « Déteste-moi autant que tu veux, lance-moi des sorts si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais ne dis rien pour Rémus. »

Etait-ce ce genre d'attitudes que Magdalena attendait de moi ? Cette capacité à se sacrifier au nom de l'Amitié ? Pour Severus, sans aucun doute, j'en aurais été capable. Mais pour elle et Narcissa ?

« Je n'ai rien contre Lupin. » Je les observai tour à tour. « Je me tairais. Mais en échange d'un petit service. »

Black lâcha un juron en me restituant ma liberté de mouvement. Potter se tendit : « C'est-à-dire ? »

Je mordillai ma lèvre, exultant.

« Pour le moment je l'ignore encore, Potter. Je vous le ferai savoir, quand j'aurais besoin de vous. »

Je me détournai de sa tignasse ébourriffée pour tapoter l'épaule de Black : « Tu devrais vraiment pas te mettre dans des états pareils, chéri, c'est mauvais pour mon cœur, tu sais. »

Il me jaugea avec un rien d'ironie. « _Un cœur ?_ » Puis il se pivota à demi vers l'épouvantail qui lui tenait lieu de meilleur ami : « Dis, c'est nouveau ça ? Depuis quand les Serpentard ont un cœur ?

– Ah ! Mais depuis qu'on lime nos cornes et notre queue fourchue pour s'infiltrer parmi les hommes ! rétorquai-je au tac-au-tac. »

Dans un éclat de rire, Potter déclara : « Y a encore du boulot, si tu veux mon avis. T'es encore loin de ressembler à un être humain. »

Ce n'était même pas un sarcasme. C'était une vérité déguisée en blague. J'aurais voulu piailler ma lassitude, trépigner comme un gosse, le gifler pour qu'il retire ces mots blessants. Ou bien noyer mon âme suppliciée dans la dépravation, à grand renfort de vodka, pour oublier entre autre chose quelle misérable amie je faisais.

« J'ai sommeil. »

Je tournais les talons sur ce substitut d'au revoir, leur laissant le soin de ranger les recueils éparpillés.

L'apparition de Black dans le Monde de Parca restait irrésolue mais je savais où chercher. _Le Grand Livre des exceptions_ me fournirait certainement une réponse ; jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais failli à sa réputation et avait répondu à toutes les questions que je m'étais posée au cours de ma scolarité et durant mon initiation au Cercle.

Mais avant d'arpenter la Réserve une seconde fois, il faudrait que je parle à Severus, à Lena et Narcissa, que je choisisse une tenue convenable pour la soirée de Slughorn et que je veille sur Bellona. L'insensé qui avait osé prétendre un jour que la vie d'un étudiant était tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille devait avoir été sujet à une singulière amnésie ; plus les années passaient et plus mon existence se révélait tumultueuse au sein de l'école de sorcellerie.

* * *

Voilààà ! Fini.

J'espère que je vous ai pas trop barbés avec mes extraits de grimoires. Il y a des infos importantes pour la suite mais sinon c'est plutôt de la broderie sans intérêt.

J'ai lutté pour écrire la lettre de Rabastan xD Je voulais le dépeindre comme un garçon distingué, élégant, aristocratique...

Allez, une ch'tite review ? :)


	8. Les lectures, II

Non seulement ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu mais, en plus, il approche des 7500 mots (soit environ 1200 mots de plus que mon précédent record). Pas la peine de vous dire que je suis fière ? :P

Avant d'oublier, je voulais vous demander si l'âge de Gilderoy Lockhart était mentionné quelque part par Rowling... ça me semblerait plausible qu'il soit du même âge ou juste un peu plus jeune que les Maraudeurs, mais peut-être que ça ne collerait pas avec les bouquins ? (j'ai des projets pour lui dans ma prochaine fiction xD)

Allez, je vous laisse lire :)

(review, hein ? ... je me suis donnée tellement de mal... (mais non, j'essaye pas de vous faire culpabiliser... quelle drôle d'idée !))

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 :** Les lectures, II

x

La salle commune était en effervescence.

La petite se tenait là, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, les yeux si largement ouverts que ses prunelles paraissaient réduites à deux gouttes de couleur au milieu de l'océan laiteux du blanc de ses yeux. Son regard fixe contemplait le monde en aveugle puisque son esprit était muré dans un sentiment de terreur, hors du monde. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

« Livia ? dis-je en m'accroupissant devant elle. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Derrière elle, les mains accrochées au dossier du siège comme si son existence en dépendait, Kanda Atharva avait troqué son teint de cuivre contre celui, terreux, du bois mort et des cendres. A la vue des petites rides se dessinant autour de ses yeux, il me vint en tête l'image de ces enfants alités, flétris avant l'âge et trépassés avant d'avoir véritablement connu la vie.

« Je… Elle… Livia ne veut pas parler, dit-elle. »

Sous son carré châtain et ébouriffé, Aricie River avait blêmi elle aussi, à quelques pas de ses amies. A force d'être resserrées, ses lèvres s'étaient éclaircies par endroits et avaient pris à d'autres une coloration violacée.

« C'est elle ! cracha-t-elle finalement.

– Qui ça « elle » ?

– Macnair. »

Ni Black lorsqu'il prononçait mon nom, ni Magdalena lorsque elle insultait Avery n'aurait pu égaler le monument de dédain et de rancune qui accompagnait ces deux syllabes.

Je lissai les frisettes blondes de Livia dans un geste apaisant et protecteur. « Je reviens, mon ange. » Sa petite bouille ronde et apeurée réveillait en mon sein l'instinct maternel que j'ignorais jusqu'alors avoir en ma possession. Je savais pourtant que le trio était responsable de son propre effroi, que la vengeance de Bellona avait une raison d'être et qu'elles la méritaient amplement. Mais je connaissais aussi ce genre de filles : Kanda et Livia étaient des suiveuses, des moutons bêlants. L'esprit machiavélique du groupe, c'était Aricie, la sœur d'Edward. Elles, elles la soutenaient cœurs et âmes pour effleurer du bout des doigts le trône doré de la grandeur, sans jamais penser qu'un jour, elles pourraient s'y asseoir, sans assistance, et par des moyens plus honorables que la cruauté.

J'abandonnai les filles et gravis les marches deux à deux, pénétrai dans le dortoir et refermai aussitôt la porte derrière moi.

Bellona se tenait assise en tailleur sur la moquette verte et moelleuse, dans un silence tranquille. Edward était debout, penché vers elle et un large sourire carnassier barrait son visage. Ses pupilles dilatées, d'un noir intense, m'évoquaient celles d'un rapace devant un lapin boiteux et particulièrement appétissant. Son menton proéminant semblait vouloir se jeter sur elle ; non, en réalité toute sa silhouette menaçait de bondir, de labourer de coups son visage de poupée, de la déchiqueter et de disséminer les morceaux de ce qui avait été son être partout dans la pièce.

« Ecarte-toi, River, et – »

Remarquant ma présence, Edward sourit de plus belle mais ce n'était déjà plus lui. Ses lèvres s'étiraient tant qu'elles se déchirèrent littéralement, et des plaies béantes jaillissaient en bouillonnant un sang rouge, sombre et miroitant, qui ne tarda guère à imbiber son uniforme. Dessous les lésions, sa dentition avait quelque chose d'un cimetière profané. Sur ses mâchoires ensanglantées, les dents d'ivoire s'étaient faites succession de pierres tombales, inégales et grisâtres, et sa langue, comme un tapis d'honneur, soutenait la progression d'une faune répugnante. Araignées aux pattes démesurées, insectes crissant sous d'épaisses carapaces brunâtres, larves se faufilant bien que mal hors de la cavité buccale ; ils envahissaient son corps tout entier. Bientôt, il inclina la tête, voûta le dos et, lorsqu'il se redressa, c'était les orbites creuses de Parca qui me dévoraient d'un regard avide.

Ses mâchoires claquèrent à mon adresse : « Kassidy ! » Il subsistait sur ses joues des restes de tendons distendus et les vestiges de certains muscles faciaux. Elle tendit vers moi sa main osseuse. Je criai, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et ma baguette roula au sol.

Bellona bondit entre elle et moi : « Ça suffit ! Arrête ! Elle est gentille, elle ne me veut aucun mal ! » Parca suspendit son geste et son crâne pivota docilement vers la petite. Les lambeaux de peau se recollèrent sur ses os rongés, ses vêtements en haillons se raccommodèrent et une chevelure châtaigne poussa en accéléré jusqu'à onduler sur sa nuque. Edward reparut.

« Un épouvantard, murmurai-je.

– Oui, c'est un « cadeau » d'Aricie.

– C'est lui ta plus grande peur ? »

Bellona inclina la tête sur le côté. Ce n'était plus une petite fille de onze ans qui me faisait face ; c'était un sage, un ange ayant eu accès à la science céleste.

« C'est un épouvantard, une simple image inoffensive. Alors, non, je n'ai pas peur. »

Cette réplique, le monde sorcier se la répétait depuis des siècles, des millénaires peut-être, mais la mettre en application était une toute autre paire de manche. Et voilà qu'une fillette maîtrisant à peine le sort de Wingardium Leviosa adoptait ce raisonnement comme doctrine et s'y tenait sans aucune difficulté apparente…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour caresser la joue du Edward factice. « Je vais le garder avec moi, dit-elle. Il fait peur à Livia et Kanda. Et puis… » Elle rougit : « J'aimerais bien connaître la forme originelle des épouvantards.

– J'imagine qu'il faudrait que tu n'ais plus peur de rien.

– J'y travaille, avoua-t-elle avec sérieux. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela, je reculai vers la sortie, le cœur débordant de respect et d'adoration pour mon Elue.

« Ça ne pouvait être que toi.

– Quoi ? »

Le feu de ses boucles s'était réveillé, plus ardent que jamais, et contrastait violemment avec ses iris d'un vert pur et végétal. Brasier et nature. Innocence et maturité. Son âme relevait du divin, de l'association yin yang des taoïstes ; c'était un esprit œuvre d'art, une peinture parfaite au coup de pinceau près, un poème des Muses. L'excellence.

« Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, gamine. Je suis très fière de toi. »

A ces mots, sa figure ravissante s'illumina et sur ses cils brillèrent une seconde quelques perles salées. Elle ne réalisait donc pas que j'étais indigne de son attention, que cela aurait dû être à moi de rechercher son approbation, son admiration et non l'inverse ?

J'embrassai sa silhouette d'un dernier regard affectueux avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle était ma petite sœur et peut-être à ce jour ma seule réussite.

x

« Cette fille est un génie. »

Severus m'attendait, campé raide au bas des escaliers. Il m'apparut que je ne lui en voulais plus pour Parca. Le malaise que sa présence m'infligeait depuis quelques jours avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Il le savait ; me concernant, il savait toujours tout. Il poursuivit sur un ton enjoué :

« Elles lui ont fait le coup de l'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec un épouvantard, et elle a retourné le stratagème contre elles. Livia et Kanda ont eu droit à la plus grande frayeur de leur vie en rentrant dans leur dortoir tout à l'heure.

– Tu sais quel est le projet de la petite ?

– Non ?

– Je crois qu'elle veut en faire un épouvantard domestique. »

Il se figea, incrédule, puis éclata de rire en répétant : « Cette fille est un génie !» Ses épaules tressautaient d'hilarité et sa chevelure dansaient gracieusement sur le même rythme autour de son visage cireux, adoucissant la courbure sévère de son nez busqué. Dans ma contemplation minutieuse, je remarquai ses traits tirés, l'ombre légère soulignant ses yeux noirs et je m'en inquiétai :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Sa main hésita, frôla à peine mon poignet – ce qui venant de lui équivalait presque à une étreinte – et sa silhouette parut se détendre.

« Un peu mieux, maintenant. »

x

« Lena ? »

Toute à la dégustation de son gâteau à la citrouille, elle s'obstinait à m'ignorer. C'était méconnaître ma persévérance que de croire qu'il suffirait de se taire pour que j'en fasse de même. D'autant plus quand je détenais la parade suprême :

« Tu veux bien être ma cavalière à la soirée de Slughorn ? »

Elle recracha instantanément la bouchée qu'elle mastiquait. Comme de juste, le morceau de pâte et de courge alla atterrir droit devant, précisément dans la coupe de fruits de Narcissa. Dégoûtée, notre amie fronça le nez en écartant le récipient d'une main.

« Ta… ta quoi ? Mais… t'es une _fille_. »

Elle avait eu la réaction escomptée.

Je l'amadouai par un clin d'œil graveleux. « Allez, Lena, tu imagines la tête de tous ces traditionnalistes devant le charmant tableau qu'on formerait ? »

Ses incisives mordillaient joliment sa lèvre inférieure. Elle voulut résister. En vain : elle ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps contre sa nature. Elle était une provocatrice, une de celles qui luttent en toutes occasions contre les bonnes mœurs. Ma proposition l'alléchait, elle céderait donc. Et achevant de la convaincre, je glissai innocemment : « Je suis sûre que ça plaira à Junior en plus. »

Ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rosée. J'aurais été bien incapable de déterminer si cela était dû à de l'embarras ou au plaisir de l'anticipation. Son regard trouble, je le savais, visualisait à l'avance le dégoût d'Avery et les contours bruts de sa silhouette qui se détourneraient vers le buffet pour feindre l'indifférence.

« D'accord ! »

Et le rire cristallin retentit à mes oreilles, aussi léger et espiègle que dans mes souvenirs. Il m'avait manqué, ce rire.

x

« Attends, c'est quoi _ça_ ? »

Magdalena jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule : « Une annonce pour fonder un groupe.

– Un groupe ? répéta Narcissa dans mon dos. Un groupe de musique ?

– Encore un délire de McLinden, soupirai-je. »

Narcissa m'adressa un regard courroucé et protesta : « Moi j'aime bien Betty, elle est gentille. Et c'est elle qui organise les meilleures fêtes de Poudlard. »

Ça, personne ne pouvait le contester.

« Franchement, ces Poufsouffle ont vraiment rien à foutre de leur temps, ricana Magdalena. »

Je répondis sur un ton docte : « Pendant que les Serdaigle essayent de percer les mystères du monde, que les Serpentard tentent de le contrôler et que les Gryffondor nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues… les Poufsouffle chantent des comptines. Comme ça chacun a un destin à sa mesure, Lena. »

Je me retournai en entendant un raclement de gorge derrière moi.

« Andersen, salua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

– McLinden ! Quelle surprise ! »

_Et merde_…

Bas résilles sur ses jambes sans fin, bottines en peau de dragon et jupe en jeans effilochée ; sa silhouette déjà élancée s'en trouvait d'autant plus affinée. Comme d'ordinaire, elle portait ce blouson de cuir rouge râpé aux coudes, avec les épaulettes, les froncements au niveau des biceps, et le rétrécissement aux poignets, ouvert sur un t-shirt étroit à l'effigie d'un groupe moldu. _Aerosmith_, lus-je en me penchant un peu.

Avec amusement, je songeai que si McGonagall l'attrapait comme ça dans un couloir, elle ne manquerait pas de lui retirer quelques dizaines de points pour le _port d'une tenue indécente dans l'enceinte de l'établissement_.

Elle tapota la poche de sa veste, à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes et lâcha un juron en constatant qu'elle l'avait probablement oublié à son dortoir. Magdalena devança la question : « J'ai arrêté la clope, désolée. »

Avisant Narcissa, Betty avança d'un pas et lui plaqua une bise sur la joue. J'avais beau savoir qu'elles s'entendaient bien, je ne m'accoutumais pas à les voir ensemble. Trop opposées. D'un côté la blonde pudique et élégante de tous points de vue, avec sa jupe lui tombant aux genoux, son chemisier fermé jusqu'au dernier bouton ; de l'autre, l'adolescente anticonformiste, anti-uniforme, anti-tout qui se teignaient tantôt les cheveux en rouge, tantôt se les coupait à raz. Elle avait même trouvé le moyen de personnaliser la tenue de l'école à sa sauce : déchirures, agrafes, chaîne le long de sa jupette.

Elle n'avait peur de rien. Dès qu'un professeur lui reprochait ses excentricités, elle s'excusait platement, redevenait une élève modèle pour quelques jours, et une semaine à peine s'écoulait qu'on la retrouvait déjà avec des bracelets cloutés et un cadenas à la Sid Vicious en guise de pendentif. Heureusement pour elle, Chourave l'appréciait et réussissait à faire sauter la majorité de retenues dont elle écopait. Les points que son audace faisait perdre à Poufsouffle, elle les rattrapait en études des moldus, en botanique et en métamorphose.

Pour parachever sa description, il était nécessaire de rappeler qu'elle était sans conteste une extraordinaire organisatrice. Elle seule parvenait à réunir sans anicroches des sang pur et des sorciers nés de moldus dans une même pièce, des Gryffondor belliqueux et des Serpentard revanchards, des Serdaigle paisibles et des Poufsouffle à la recherche d'un territoire de beuverie. Elle avait ce talent, cet art de gérer, de prévoir, de rectifier le tir si nécessaire.

Coupant court à mon évaluation, elle siffla entre ses dents, dans un sourire mauvais : « Sur ce, le misérable destin vous souhaite une glorieuse journée ! » L'emphase ironique de ses propos me mit mal à l'aise. Elle commençait à s'éloigner et ses bottes claquaient sur le sol pierreux du corridor, comme autant de ripostes à notre morgue, et accompagnées du timbre métallique de la chaîne qui battait sa cuisse à chaque pas. « Puisse ta suffisance ne pas t'étouffer dans ton sommeil, Andersen ! Le monde serait sans conteste privé d'un de ses meilleurs éléments ! » Et enfin, criant presque pour se faire entendre, grandiloquente, à l'autre bout du couloir et avant de disparaître au tournant : « Si tu le souhaites, je composerai ton ode funèbre et vanterai humblement ton incontestable suprématie sur ma personne, quoique j'aurais honte de ternir ton nom divin avec ma méprisable petite bouche de Poufsouffle sans avenir ! »

x

Le bas de la robe ondoyait à chaque pas, s'ouvrait tantôt pour former une corolle autour de mes jambes, revenait tantôt caresser mes chevilles, telle une fleur indécise aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Sur le buste, les smocks conféraient à ma poitrine ce rien d'opulence qu'elle n'avait pas et n'aurait probablement jamais. L'étoffe, entre ivoire et crème, était mouchetée d'ocre et je me plaisais à penser que pour parvenir à cet effet le couturier avait été cherché à dos de chameau quelques poignées du sable des déserts pour en saupoudrer le tissu.

J'avançais à pas rapides sur mes blancs escarpins comme si je n'en ressentais aucun inconfort – l'habitude des réceptions mondaines y était pour beaucoup j'imagine. Magdalena m'avait convaincue d'oublier la natte et de détacher ma crinière dorée ; aussi des mèches, ni véritablement raides, ni franchement ondulées, couraient librement, chatouillant mes joues par intermittence, caressant mes épaules, se soulevant avec la même légèreté que le jupon vaporeux, trop heureuses de pouvoir enfin échapper à la prison du ruban vert et argent qui d'ordinaire les maintenaient captives.

Accrochée à mon bras, Lena arborait avec un orgueil démesuré le corsage et les volants d'une robe vaguement inspirée de la mode française du dix-huitième. Ardoise, améthyste, cobalt et azur ; c'était les quatre nuances que je me pensais capable de nommer sans trop d'hésitation, mais décrire les coloris de son vêtement revenait à citer toutes les teintes intermédiaires séparant le gris clair du bleu roi, en y ajoutant aussi les tons obtenus par l'addition plus ou moins prononcé de pigment violet. Un papillon d'argent était accroché au serre-tête qu'elle avait fiché dans le casque noir de sa chevelure et la poudre bleue répandue sur la partie intérieure de ses paupières se changeait petit à petit en mauve quand on s'éloignait vers les coins extérieurs.

« Tu as un côté carnaval de Venise assez troublant, tu sais. »

Elle sourit : « Prête à faire ton entrée ? » J'acquiesçai.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on laissait à Marsyas le soin de s'occuper de la sono, c'était du jazz qui retentissait doucement au dessus du brouhaha des invités, un de ses habituels quatuors qu'il chérissait tant – violon, contrebasse, guitare et clarinette. Le gramophone diffusait la musique sans parole, rendant à la perfection les sonorités manouches appuyées de ce genre tout particulier ; la basse lourde et sensuelle, le violon occupé à marquer les temps – 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4 – en attente de son moment de gloire et une gratte acoustique, bavarde et désinvolte. De temps à autres, l'instrument à vent réclamait son solo et exhalait une suite de notes langoureuses.

Il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour se retrouver dans l'intimité d'un cabaret moldu du début du siècle, accoudé à une petite table ronde et respirant l'odeur du café et des cigarettes, admirant la petite formation musicale et les clients qui retiraient d'une main leur Borsalino ou entamaient un cognac au comptoir.

Slughorn se hâta à notre rencontre :

« Miss Andersen ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez pu vous libérer – je sais que vous êtes très prise depuis que votre père vous a alloué la gestion de la Gilt House. » Du moins, c'était l'excuse que je lui fournissais pour éviter ses soirées ; il n'y avait aucune chance que je vois la maison dorée de mes propres yeux avant que ma mère ne décède. C'était un domaine trop précieux pour qu'elle le confie à quiconque. De toute manière, quelque puissent être les circonstances, elle ne me céderait jamais un seul mètre carré de terrain, quand bien même il s'agirait du pire mètre carré de toutes nos possessions.

Le professeur bouscula négligemment un Serdaigle pour se planter devant moi. « Venez, que je vous présente Majorelle Bulstrode… Oh ! Mais suis-je bête ! Vous devez la connaître, non ? C'est… votre grand-tante, si je ne m'abuse ? Elle – »

La vision de Magdalena dans ses soieries colorées lui coupa le souffle. Il passa une main hésitante sur son crâne dégarni. « Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invitée, dit-il, sans méchanceté mais avec une franchise presque agressive. »

Je fis mine d'être offusquée. « Enfin professeur, je n'allais pas venir sans ma cavalière ! »

Il me scruta et balbutia : « Vot… votre… cavalière ? » Puis la compréhension éclaira son visage, rapidement suivit d'un embarras palpable. « Ah, euh, oui. Et bien, dans ce cas… oui, oui, vous pouvez entrer, naturellement. Je… enfin je ne savais pas et… pas que ça pose un problème, non, néanmoins… »

Lena poussa un soupir las et parfaitement crédible : « Je comprends. Les gens ont souvent ce genre de réactions quand on leur explique que nous sommes –

– Oui, oui ! coupa-t-il vivement, peu désireux d'entendre la suite. Oh ! Je crois que la petite préfète de Gryffondor me fait signe ! B… bonne soirée ! » Il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

Ses doigts entrelacées aux miens, Magdalena pouffa : « Il a vraiment cru qu'on était homosexuelles ?

– Je crois bien. T'as vu la tête qu'il a tirée quand j'ai pris ta main ? »

Elle pouffa derechef en calant son front contre mon épaule.

« Attention, tu vas te dépeigner, chérie, l'avertis-je en replaçant avec une tendresse feinte quelques mèches sombres derrière son oreille.

– Oui, excuse-moi. Tu as raison, mon cœur. »

Elle réajusta son corset sur ses hanches.

« Je crois qu'on est au point. »

x

Slughorn avait fait venir pour l'occasion, en plus de ma grand-tante – soit dit en passant la femme la plus odieuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer après ma propre génitrice – un pianiste de renom. Titus Neuss, sang pur, la vingtaine. Il avait écrit son premier concerto à neuf ans, monté son premier ballet à seize tout en raflant quatre _Optimal_ aux B.U.S.E. et depuis l'année dernière sa « Valse des sombrals » tournait en boucle dans toutes les réceptions sorcières dignes de ce nom.

« J'ai jamais couché avec un pianiste, avoua Lena après réflexion. » Elle secoua la tête en souriant : « Ou peut-être que si… c'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent l'opportunité de discuter musique avec mes coups d'un soir.

– Et Avery ? »

Elle se tendit : « Quoi Avery ?

– Je sais pas. Je me le représente bien dans un orchestre, derrière un de ces énormes tambours, sortant un gros _pong !_ une fois toutes les dix minutes.

– Il a joué un peu de violon quand il était petit. »

Lui ? Avec ses mains de colosse ?

« Il l'a cassé et sa mère l'a interdit de musique à vie.

– Tu m'étonnes… »

Magdalena ne lâchait pas Titus des yeux.

« Il est un petit peu maigrichon quand même.

– C'est sûr que comparé à Avery…

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rapportes tout à lui ? s'agaça-t-elle. »

J'attrapai un cocktail au hasard sur la table : « Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, toi. Seulement moi je le dis à haute voix. » Puis riant gentiment : « Et parce que tu meurs d'envie de parler de lui.

– C'est si flagrant ? »

J'adoptai mon ton le plus solennel devant sa mine dépitée : « Allons, amour, tu sais bien que tu n'as aucun secret pour moi. »

Sur la petite estrade, Marsyas retira à contrecœur le vinyle d'un quelconque jazzman et fit don du silence à Titus Neuss. Le pianiste avança à grandes enjambées vers le centre du podium. Sa démarche volontaire avait l'air de prétendre qu'il ne désirait pas s'abaisser à un acte aussi insignifiant que celui de simplement marcher. C'était un beau jeune homme efflanqué, pâle de visage, avec une longue chevelure noire rattachée en catogan… et ses mains ! des phalanges de pianiste, interminables, toutes en finesse et en courbures osseuses. Il avait le charme vampirique et magnétique qu'ont les artistes de génie. Il tint sa baguette à pleine main, à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre, prononça tout bas la formule – sa formule secrète – et l'outil de son savoir-faire apparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles bronze et or.

« Il a le sens du spectacle, approuva Lena.

– J'imagine qu'il était à Gryffondor…

– Poufsouffle, rectifia-t-elle. »

_Au temps pour moi_.

Il prit place sur le tabouret, roula des épaules, massa sa nuque du bout des doigts et démarra bientôt sa prestation avec une nocturne. Retentissant à intervalles irréguliers, les aigus structuraient une plainte douloureuse, excessivement poignante, comme si Titus lui-même s'était contraint à subir une torture physique et morale afin de pouvoir jouer correctement son morceau. Sa main gauche, dans une lenteur angoissante, ajoutait ce qu'il fallait d'obscurité à la mélodie.

Une fois l'atmosphère bien plantée, il y eut une brusque escalade dans les sons cristallins. Ils se bousculaient sous son doigté, ces cris éthérés, croissant en rapidité et en violence à chaque mesure, menaçant de se briser, de lacérer nos cœurs charmés qui en réclamaient toujours davantage. Nous étions subjugués, un public masochiste et soumis au bon plaisir du compositeur. J'aurais voulu mourir maintenant, tapie au cœur de toute cette beauté, car j'eus la candide certitude qu'aucun moment de toute mon existence, puissé-je vivre des milliers d'années, n'égalerait la poésie de celui-ci.

« Au fait, Kassidy, les grands bruns ténébreux, c'est ton genre, non ?

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Elle secoua la tête : « C'est ça, oui. » Et énuméra : « Bedwyr Derrick, Parkinson, Gareth Flint.

– Et Tiberius McLaggen.

– Et Tiberius, bien sûr. Je suis sensée croire que c'est une coïncidence s'ils font tous au minimum un mètre quatre-vingt ?

– Oui.

– Et s'ils ont tous des cheveux bruns ?

– Aussi. »

La « Valse des sombrals », avec ses airs de Chopin, laissa poindre ses premières notes. Attrapant ma main, Magdalena entreprit de me démontrer qu'on pouvait danser à la perfection sans avoir vu le jour dans une famille de la haute société britannique.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? demandai-je malgré moi dans un tourbillon de robe.

– Je me demandais depuis un moment si… »

Sa réticence à se montrer franche m'irrita :

« Si quoi ?

– Toi et Severus, vous… Enfin si c'était sans ambigüité. »

C'était la chose la plus grotesque que j'eusse entendue depuis des mois.

« Mais bien sûr ! Moi et… Severus… non, c'est impensable ! » Je gloussais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. « Quand je lui raconterai ça…

– De toute manière il ne remplit qu'une seule des conditions.

– Exactement. »

Elle tendit le cou pour parcourir la salle du regard.

« Regulus Black, lâcha-t-elle.

– Trop jeune pour moi.

– Potter ?

– Trop Gryffondor. »

Elle m'adressa un large sourire : « Et que dis-tu de Sirius Black ?

– Ce que j'en dis c'est que les cocktails citrouille-mangue, ça te réussit pas, ma belle.

– Ah ah !

– Quoi « ah ah » ? »

Rehaussées par les couleurs de sa tenue, ses prunelles d'aigue-marine rayonnaient d'une flamme victorieuse.

« Tu n'es pas aussi catégorique le concernant…

– C'est Black, Lena, pas besoin de te dire que même un filtre d'amour ne suffirait pas à me le rendre appréciable.

– Moi je le trouve attirant.

– Lena ! »

Ma répugnance lui arracha un éclat de rire.

« Mais je préfère les armoires à glace de toute façon.

– On avait remarqué, dis-je dans un semblant d'aparté qui ne lui échappa pas. »

Elle chuchota, toute excitée : « Oh ! Il nous regarde. »

Et en effet, dos au mur, un verre à la main, Avery nous observait sans ciller. Son regard, olive avec une touche de bleu autour de la pupille, n'exprimait aucune émotion. Mais j'avais appris à lire le mécontentement dans sa silhouette : les épaules un peu tendues vers l'avant, la courbe agressive de sa mâchoire, le léger froncement de ses sourcils étaient autant de signes évocateurs.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et la danse afficha brusquement une dimension plus provocatrice. Elle se pencha délicatement et déposa un baiser-papillon – léger et suggestif – sur ma pommette sans le quitter un instant des yeux, guettant sa réaction avec une avidité obscène.

Il posa son verre sur le buffet.

Elle pivota et je me retrouvai l'objet de _son_ regard.

« Tu crois qu'il tabasserait un fille ? demandai-je, peu rassurée par la haine que j'y voyais flamber.

– Je te protégerai. »

Ainsi ma survie dépendait d'une jeune fille sadique et amoureuse – une combinaison des plus périlleuses – tandis que, taillé comme une montagne, l'homme de ses rêves rêvait de me faire rejoindre mes ancêtres.

« Je me sens pas tranquille, c'est bizarre. »

Le Mont Everest était en marche.

« J'ignorais que tu avais modifié tes critères. »

Assez direct pour un salut. Dans un élan téméraire – voire suicidaire – je lui rétorquai : « C'est ce qui arrive parfois, après de trop grandes déceptions sentimentales. La faute vous incombe, messieurs. »

Il sembla se souvenir de ma présence et me détailla avec tant de hauteur et de colère que je me ratatinai sur place. _Note à moi-même : éviter les couloirs peu fréquentés pendant une durée minimum de deux semaines_.

Lena se passa la langue sur les lèvres, prédatrice : « Jaloux ?

– Pour une sang impur ? souffla-t-il dans un ricanement dédaigneux. Jamais, Magdalena, jamais. Mais j'avoue que te voir sombrer chaque jour davantage dans la débauche et le vice m'écœure au plus haut point. Tu avais déjà si peu de charme à l'origine…

– Tu sais, il te suffirait d'être un peu courtois pour que je consente à t'accorder une danse. »

La rage creusa une double ride entre ses sourcils : « Tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux pas de ta souillure !

– Alors d'autres en bénéficieront. »

Le beau tintement de cristal emplit la gorge de Magdalena et, sans prévenir, ses doigts de petite fille se refermèrent derrière ma nuque. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se produisait, ses lèvres se trouvaient pressées contre les miennes. Elle m'imposa un contact froid et mauvais qui ne m'était pas destiné ; ce n'était pas un baiser, c'était une forme novatrice de violence. Elle m'embrassait comme s'embrassent les enfants, bouche close et yeux ouverts, avec une fermeté sans raison d'être ; car il n'y avait ni désir, ni amour dans son geste. Lorsqu'elle se recula pour scruter la physionomie d'Avery, il s'éloignait déjà, si blême qu'il en paraissait fantomatique.

« Ah, je… je ne pensais pas qu'on en viendrait à là… »

Elle baissa les yeux : « Excuse-moi. C'est juste que… il va me rendre folle.

– Oui, j'avais cru le comprendre… »

Passablement éméché Pettigrow me percuta de plein fouet. Il empestait le whisky Pur Feu et un parfum bon marché singulièrement inadapté à sa personne. Sa face ainsi empourprée faisait paraître ses yeux bruns plus minuscules encore ; son nez court et pointu, ses dents inégales aux incisives trop larges rappelaient le museau d'un rongeur, d'un mulot peut-être. Le garçon pataud voulut prendre appui sur moi pour recouvrer son équilibre et je le repoussai sans douceur, révoltée à l'idée que ses mains dodues puissent entrer en contact avec ma robe de si belle facture.

Il tituba en arrière, son pied glissa sur une serviette en papier et il s'écroula au sol. Son lourd postérieur dû amortir la chute car il ne sembla pas en ressentir de douleur particulière, il se contenta de cligner des paupières et de chasser fébrilement les mèches d'un blond fade qui lui retombait trop bas sur le front. Il paraissait dérouté d'être ici, par terre, ou bien était-ce l'accoutrement de Magdalena qui le désarçonnait ?

Derrière lui, la haute silhouette de Black se dessina soudain. Il lui prêta obligeamment son bras pour lui permettre à se redresser. Il y avait dans le regard qu'il posait sur son camarade une indulgence amicale teintée d'amusement.

« On t'avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu boives avant de venir.

– Mais… » Pettigrow hoqueta : « Je tiens trzès bien… à l'ale… l'aco… l'alcool.

– Ça ne fait aucun doute, Peter. »

Black releva le menton et les bons sentiments dans ses prunelles se métamorphosèrent en un sarcasme des plus haïssables : « Je savais pas que tu aimais le beau sexe, Andersen.

– Tu n'y es pas, Black…

– Je croyais que c'était contraire aux mœurs sang pur ?

– Je me fiche des mœurs sang pur. »

Il afficha un agaçant petit sourire en coin :

« Très joli coming out, très émouvant vraiment. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Magdalena et poursuivit, visiblement appréciateur : « En tout cas tu as bon goût, je ne peux pas le nier. Je dois reconnaître que ça m'étonne venant de toi. »

Il s'éloigna avec un Pettigrow chancelant, se retourna une dernière fois, mue par une impulsion subite, et chuchota à Lena : « Ne t'en fais pas : si elle ne te comble pas, je consentirai à te sacrifier un peu de mon précieux temps pour remédier à ses lacunes. »

Magdalena exécuta pour toute réponse une petite révérence gracieuse qui signifiait bien peu mais était loin de s'apparenter à un refus.

« Quoi ? Tous les grands bruns ne sont pas ta chasse gardée ! se justifia-t-elle plus tard devant mon expression excédée.

– Tu serais prête à faire des trucs avec ce… ce rebut, ce déchet, cette vermine, ce –

– Ça va, pas la peine de sortir ton dictionnaire des synonymes, j'ai compris l'idée. »

Elle se tut ; j'insistai, au bord de l'apoplexie :

« T'en serais capable ?

– Oh tu sais, parfois on est capable du pire… Sortir avec un sang pur, par exemple. »

Elle rit et son rire sonnait faux, vibrait d'amertume.

x

Une menotte adorable s'abattit sur l'épaule de Circée.

« Je t'emprunte ta cavalière, Avery, lâcha Magdalena dans un sourire suave. »

Et il resta médusé, les bras ballants, à l'observer entraîner sa compagne de valse à l'autre extrémité de la salle, passant les bras autour de son cou et ondulant lentement avec elle en discourant à voix basse.

Sortant de l'ombre, je me plantai à côté de lui et posai une main apaisante sur son bras musculeux.

« Laisse-les parler. »

Il se dégagea violemment.

Je poursuivis, imperturbable : « Ne sois pas jaloux de moi. Tu sais bien qu'elle aime les hommes. Ou devrais-je dire elle aime _un_ homme. »

Il braqua sur moi un regard mortifié, dévasté et endeuillé. Ainsi, il était de ses hommes rendus aveugles par leur passion ? Stupéfiant… Il ignorait manifestement à quel point la réciprocité de ses sentiments était d'actualité.

« Vous vous autodétruisez depuis plus d'un mois. Elle se nourrit de ta jalousie parce que tu ne peux rien lui offrir de plus ; ou bien parce que tu ne le veux pas. Et si elle couche à droite à gauche c'est avant tout pour cette raison : pour te faire réagir. »

Proche de l'estrade, Circée blêmissait tandis qu'à son oreille Lena proférait aimablement des menaces et des imprécations doucereuses. On aurait dit deux déesses enlacées. La Luxure à la peau cuivrée, aux boucles lourdes et brillantes, avec sa bouche carmine distillant désir et volupté et son parfum enivrant de sensualité ; face à l'Amour, pas toujours pur, pas toujours chaste, certainement pas platonique, mais vrai, mais puissant, une divinité possessive et dangereuse sous ses sourires d'apparence séraphiques, un peu démente aussi. On devinait sans peine, au fond du bleu céleste de ses iris, les folies qu'elle pourrait commettre au nom du Beau Sentiment. Il y avait là, aux pieds du pianiste, le flirt nonchalant en combat singulier avec la passion, la véritable passion, celle après laquelle court l'Humanité sans savoir qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une torture exquise, d'un tourment masochiste, d'une malédiction.

Avery ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais j'élevai le ton : « Elle essaye de se persuader qu'elle peut trouver son bonheur ailleurs mais, pour le moment, elle n'y parvient pas. Alors je te le dis : fais ce qu'il faut avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou bien résigne-toi tout de suite à la laisser filer. Ça vous évitera des souffrances inutiles. Puisque c'était ça, n'est-ce-pas, le motif de votre rupture ?

– Comment est-ce que tu –

– Aucune importance. Souviens-toi juste de ça : il est temps de faire un choix et de s'y tenir. J'aime Magdalena à ma façon, même si je ne suis pas la meilleure des amies, et je t'interdis de la démolir avec tes indécisions. »

Une curieuse vérité répandit sa douce chaleur en moi : en cet instant je ne craignais pas Junior. Parce que ma démarche était désintéressée, parce que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air prononcées pour me prouver ma bienveillance. Lena n'aurait jamais vent de cette conversation. Je veillais sur son bonheur de mon propre chef, dans le secret le plus complet.

« Bonne soirée. »

La grande horloge jouxtant l'entrée m'informait qu'il était l'heure de quitter la soirée. Profitant de ce que Rusard surveillait les allées et venues dans la salle des fêtes, j'avais planifié un petit détour par la Réserve avant de regagner mon dortoir. Aucun risque d'être prise en flagrant délit. C'était une occasion trop belle pour que je n'en profite pas.

x

_Le Grand Livre des Exceptions_ occupait l'étagère où je le trouvais ordinairement. Il m'arrivait de songer qu'il attendait ma venue pour apparaître. C'était une pensée puérile mais propre à regonfler mon égo les soirs de déprimes, aussi je la tenais pour véridique.

J'avais consulté plusieurs dizaines de fois cet énorme ouvrage qui traitait de tout un tas de déviances de sortilèges, d'interactions magiques insondables, d'effets secondaires inattendus.

Du fait de son poids conséquent, je le transportai difficilement jusqu'à une table proche avant de caresser du bout de l'index la paupière métallique fichée dans l'épaisse couverture de cuir. Elle papillonna doucement et l'œil apparut, pupille de chat sur fond gris-vert. « Bonsoir Ophélia, me salua le vieux volume. » Par mesure de sécurité j'avais préféré user d'un pseudonyme : la première fois où j'étais venue le trouver, le seul nom qui m'était venue à l'esprit avait été celui de ces trois poèmes de Rimbaud, lus un peu plus tôt dans la journée : Ophélia.

« Comment vas-tu ?

– Je m'ennuyais de toi, douce enfant, se lamenta-t-il en agitant ses feuillets.

– Charmeur ! »

Il cligna de son œil unique.

« Et quelle est ta question cette fois-ci ? »

Comme à l'accoutumée, je débutai par : « Qu'es-tu ? Qui est-ce qui t'as créé ? » Et, comme à l'accoutumée, il déclara : « Je ne puis te révéler mes secrets. Mais tu peux me poser une autre question, Ophélia, si tu le souhaites. »

Je m'y résignai donc : « J'ai subi le sortilège de Parca.

– Toutes mes condoléances, répondit-il d'un ton navré.

– Non, en fait… je ne suis pas morte.

– Ah ? Et tu veux savoir pour quelle raison ? »

La règle voulait que le grimoire ne s'ouvre qu'une seule fois par jour aussi il était important de formuler clairement sa requête, sous peine d'obtenir une explication tout à fait inappropriée et de devoir revenir le lendemain.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi et comment Sirius Black, dans son sommeil, est apparu là-bas et m'a délivré du sort. Je te serais extrêmement reconnaissante si tu pouvais m'éclairer à ce sujet, _Grand_ _Livre des Exceptions_. »

Il articula, bourru : « Oh, je t'en prie, je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois que tu pouvais m'appeler _Livre_ ! Et puis ce n'est pas la peine de me solliciter avec tant de zèle, tu sais bien que je suis toujours ravi de te venir en aide, Ophélia. »

Il émit un long « mmmmh » songeur en écartant l'un de l'autre les deux rectangles de cuir qui composaient les plats de la couverture. Les feuilles se tournèrent hâtivement, comme soumises à un vent invisible, s'immobilisèrent une seconde pages 912-913 puis, apparemment insatisfait, le volume décida qu'il valait mieux m'orienter vers les pages 804-805.

« J'espère que ce sera suffisant, murmura-t-il.

– Je te remercie, _Livre_. »

Et je débutai ma lecture :

_INTERFERENCES DIVERSES._

_On a pu remarquer au fil des siècles et dans de multiples situations ce phénomène tout à fait particulier que constitue l'interférence._

_Le premier sorcier à l'avoir véritablement étudié est Favorius Warrington. Parti pour un voyage d'affaires en Lituanie, il avait emporté dans ses bagages un miroir à double sens pour pouvoir joindre sa femme et ses enfants restés dans son Angleterre natale. Mais il se trouva qu'au cours d'une conversation des plus banales, le visage de sa maîtresse ait inexplicablement remplacé celui de son épouse durant quelques secondes._

_De retour à Londres, Favorius prit soin d'interroger son amante. Et contre toute attente – il concevait l'événement comme étant le résultat d'une accumulation trop importante de fatigue – elle lui confia qu'un soir, en effet, occupée à sa toilette, elle avait vu dans la glace de sa salle de bain la figure étonnée de Warrington. Elle se souvenait lui avoir demandé aussitôt s'il se remettait bien de sa dernière crise d'épilepsie, et de son côté, notre homme se souvenait également qu'elle lui eut posé la question, dans le cadre doré du miroir._

_Il nomma cette bizarrerie « interférence »._

_Il rassembla par la suite une foule de témoignages similaires observées notamment lors de communications par cheminées interposées. Après amélioration d'une Pensine préexistante, il recueillit les rêves de plusieurs couples sorciers et s'aperçut que le « partage de songes » était un rituel relativement fréquent, même si une fois éveillés peu ou pas de souvenirs subsistaient aux deux protagonistes._

_Il remarqua de plus, au cours de ses observations, que cette démarche magique inconsciente de « rentrer en contact avec autrui » n'était pas un fait du hasard. Tantôt une femme anxieuse s'insérait dans les représentations nocturnes de son mari pour lui poser les questions taboues qu'elle n'osait formuler le jour, tantôt un frère soucieux du bien-être de sa sœur cadette apparaissait dans les braises alors que celle-ci tentait vainement de joindre son ex-mari, agenouillée devant l'âtre…_

_En décortiquant les cauchemars de la petite Elaine Truro, il constata qu'un sorcier pouvait faire appel à un proche – ici son père – pour obtenir secours, apaisement et délivrance et il nota également que l'individu-interférence était parfois doté de pouvoirs particuliers dans le lieu où il apparaissait (facultés d'animagus, invisibilité, maîtrise de sortilèges jusqu'à alors jamais exécutés convenablement par la personne considérée, etc.). _

_Additionnant le caractère inconscient de ce phénomène à la possibilité qu'une fillette de cinq ans au potentiel magique encore incontrôlé soit capable d'« appeler à l'aide » de cette façon, il émit l'hypothèse selon laquelle les interférences incarnaient un des fondements de la Magie actuelle, la partie la plus instinctive et la plus primaire de la sorcellerie._

« Satisfaite ?

– Si j'ai bien compris, _Livre_, Sirius Black est mon interférence ? Je l'ai probablement appelé sans m'en rendre compte, c'est ça ?

– C'est ce qu'il semblerait, approuva-t-il.

– Mais ce n'est pas un de mes proches. Je le déteste. »

Je réfléchissais à haute voix : « En supposant que « l'individu-interférence » soit nécessairement en pleine utilisation d'un objet magique tel qu'un miroir ou une cheminée, ou bien inconscient, en état de veille, comme à l'air de le suggérer ton texte… il est compréhensible que cela n'ait pas été un des mes amis, présents lorsque j'ai reçu le sortilège. Mais de tous les endormis de Poudlard, mon choix s'est porté sur _lui_. Et ça, c'est incompréhensible. Je suis plus proche de n'importe qui que de _lui_ ! »

_Le Grand Livre des Exceptions_ se referma en douceur et s'excusa platement : « Je t'ai montré tout ce que je sais.

– Et je t'en remercie. »

Sa voix sage et ancienne souffla avec beaucoup de bienveillance : « Bonne nuit, ma très chère Ophélia. »

Sur la couverture, gravé dans la plaque de fer en forme d'amande qui y était incrusté, l'œil félin disparut, soudain recouvert par la lourde paupière.

« Bonne nuit, _Grand Livre_. »

Perturbée par de nouvelles questions, je quittai la Réserve à pas lents, traversai la bibliothèque dans une obscurité pour ainsi dire complète et débouchai sur la galerie ouverte qui menait aux escaliers des sous-sols. Au dehors, les crêtes sombres de la forêt interdite oscillaient au rythme d'un vent agressif. J'entendais jusqu'ici sa respiration chuintante, comme le sifflement d'un serpent, et je m'en régalais. C'était une belle nuit, angoissante, telle que je les appréciais. Une nuit idéale pour pratiquer la Magie des Initiés.

D'ailleurs cela ferait bientôt deux semaines que je n'avais côtoyé la Noire Sorcellerie – ma dernière expérience était en fait le sortilège de Parcavenit – et par conséquent trois semaines que je n'avais pas prononcé un seul sort s'y référant. Et –

Une ombre, j'étais certaine d'avoir vu une ombre. Svelte et menaçante, sur le mur que je longeais.

La perfide tentation s'ancra en mon âme trop faible, y planta ses crochets venimeux et le poison se répandit. _Laisse-toi aller_. _Un tout petit sort de rien du tout_.

Le doux frottement du tissu contre les murs de pierres, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille.

J'hoquetais, je perdais pied, happée par le gouffre de ma propre noirceur. Le voile rouge tomba devant ma vision. Mon cœur battait si fort que je craignais un instant qu'il ne réveille tout Poudlard, il se gonflait si vite, éjectait le sang avec un tel enthousiasme que cela en devenait douloureux. Mes mains junkies, droguée de ténèbres, tremblaient, avides, insatiables, destructrices. Une succession de frissons pervers et détestablement exaltants secoua mon échine et mon essence chavira. De mon esprit déchiré, il ne subsistait plus que la faim de Magie, cette incitation grisante à faire le Mal.

Des pas légers, aériens, comme ceux d'un animal aux aguets prêt à fondre sur sa proie, et à peine discernables parmi la multitude des bruits nocturnes. Mais ce n'était pas une illusion ; je savais que quelque chose était là. Tout mon être en avait conscience.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son.

Je pivotai vivement, lui faisais face ; et sans même le reconnaître, sans même réfléchir à son identité, le mot terrible franchit la barrière de mes lèvres récalcitrantes et je reproduisis sans le moindre doute, avec un naturel inconcevable, ce geste que je n'avais pourtant vu qu'une seule fois.

Il s'effondra sous mes yeux.

« Black ! m'écriai-je. »

C'était comme s'extirper violemment d'un cauchemar effroyable : je réalisai et me précipitai sur lui pour rattraper son corps avant qu'il ne rencontrât le sol.

Je venais tout bêtement de lui envoyer le sortilège de Parca. Par réflexe. Et pour soulager ce désir intense de Magie Noire qui me tenaillait.

« Non… Non, non, non ! Pas ça ! m'exclamai-je, atterrée par mon propre agissement. Putain, _non_ _!_ »

Alors, impuissante, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et pris ma tête entre mes mains.


	9. Le soupçon de Bien

Je sais ! C'est impardonnable de prendre plus d'un mois pour updated un chapitre ! Pour ma défense : j'ai déménagé, je n'avais plus internet et le chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Sans compter qu'il fait plus de 9000 mots (ce qui éclipse de loin mon précédent record de longueur).

Dans ce chapitre, on voit qu'il n'est pas bon de se mettre Sirius à dos (j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à mettre en scène ses vengeances). On voit aussi que Kassidy a au fond du coeur un rien d'héroïsme (qui ne subsistera que durant deux ou trois autres chapitres : faudrait pas abuser non plus, c'est Kassidy, hein? xD). Voldemort fait aussi sa première apparition (j'ai considéré qu'à cette époque-là, les Mangemorts agissent plutôt dans l'ombre, d'où le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble assez méconnu en dehors de Serpentard... et même les Serpentard n'ont pas l'air de trop savoir à quoi s'en tenir le concernant).

Dans le prochain : les frères Lestrange débarquent, on en apprend plus sur la famille de Magdalena et Voldemort commence à prendre de l'ampleur. Entre autres choses.

(Je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews pour le chapitre précédent : je m'en excuse, et je me rattraperai pour celui-ci).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Le soupçon de Bien.

x

« Black ? murmurai-je. »

Agenouillée au sol, j'avais déposé sa tête dans mon giron et refermé les bras autour de ses épaules. D'une main je lissais sa chevelure aux reflets corbeau pour l'encourager à être brave, tout en ayant paradoxalement conscience que c'était là une bien piète tentative de réconfort, un vœu stérile et risible : il tremblait dans mon étreinte, secoué de soubresauts odieux. Son souffle haché, les ombres de la nuit sur son visage torturé me tuaient à petit feu.

Vinrent les gémissements ; et mes remords, toujours plus virulents, qui tambourinaient à l'intérieur de mon crâne en reproches décousus, annonçant l'imminence d'un mal de tête carabiné.

_Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Il ne le mérite pas. Tu es un monstre – Je suis tellement désolée ! – un monstre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal – un monstre de la pire espèce. Pardon. Pardon ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, qu'on me pardonne ! – un monstre, un monstre – Admire ton œuvre : avoue que tu en rêvais ! – Non c'est faux ! – Tu es enfin parvenue à ton but ! Es-tu heureuse ? Ils avaient raison de te mépriser, Potter et lui : tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce qu'ils disaient de toi._

_Insensible créature ! Monstre maléfique !_

_ASSEZ !_

Le mal était fait. Nul besoin de s'appesantir davantage là-dessus.

Je cueillis la première larme qui roula sur sa joue, gouttelette brillante sous la pâle lumière de la lune. C'était le Saint Graal, la toison d'or, la relique que j'avais poursuivis de mes ardeurs durant six ans. C'était mon dû, les pleurs qui devaient effacer ceux que j'avais versés, quand un petit garçon s'était détourné de moi après ma répartition. Obnubilée par sa dette, j'avais tout tenté : les injures, les coups bas, les gifles. Sans succès. C'est que je n'avais pas encore tenté Parca ; aujourd'hui, il payait sa redevance mais je n'en voulais plus.

Je désirais seulement fuir, courir à en perdre haleine jusqu'à mon dortoir, m'accroupir au fond de la baignoire et faire couler des litres et des litres d'eau glacée sur mon corps perfide ; et récurer chaque parcelle de ma peau abjecte, jusqu'à être enfin propre, débarrassée du vice qui m'avait poussé à le condamner à pareille torture.

Et je souhaitais demeurer à ses côtés, éponger son front et l'apaiser. Une révélation foudroyante contrariait ma lâcheté : oui, de toute mon âme, j'aspirais à le libérer. Et s'il y était parvenu, pourquoi pas moi ?

Il y avait dans l'atmosphère son parfum entêtant de musc, cette chaleur animale qui établissait un saisissant contraste avec la nuit gelée qui nous cernait, et l'association plus subtile, moins discernable, de bois et de coumarine qui faisait remonter à ma mémoire des souvenirs flous et insaisissables – des arbres ancestraux, des mousses et l'humidité végétale sous les hauts toits des feuillages ; et de nouveau je me demandai à quelle forêt on avait dérobé cette senteur unique et surnaturelle.

J'y puisais réconfort et courage, quelle qu'en puisse être la provenance. J'en extrayais la force de Gryffondor, ce Fondateur pourtant exécré par ma propre maison.

Pour la première fois, je découvrais de la beauté dans les traits de Sirius Black – et cependant l'incurvation de ses sourcils n'était que douleur et appréhension. Il y avait une ride sévère qui les séparait, gravée sur son visage comme le coup de burin maladroit d'un sculpteur ; elle venait altérer l'exquise harmonie de sa physionomie aristocratique.

Toutefois la ligne de son nez demeurait inchangée. Elle paraissait avoir vu le jour sous le pinceau d'un artiste tout à la fois lunatique et génial : peu désireux de perdre son temps en détours futiles il avait tracé une droite, une simple droite à priori, mais la droite parfaite que suivait l'arrête osseuse, selon une inclinaison unique, un angle irréprochable quelque part entre verticalité et horizontalité – le seul capable d'atteindre cette excellence. L'obscurité formait une coulée noire le long de ce nez idéal, et deux petites flaques de ténèbres autour de ses yeux. Elle jouait sur ses lèvres aussi, s'égarant entre la supérieure – fine et arrogante – et l'inférieure – avec sa courbure pleine et attirante.

Je furetai dans mes poches à la recherche de quelque chose – et j'entendais par là vraiment n'importe quoi : un mouchoir, un ticket de Magicobus, un petit mot échangé en cours de potions avec Severus…

Une plume ?

Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire !

Pessimiste, je songeai que de toute façon le résultat serait médiocre quelle que puisse être ma matière première. Et je priai pour que la maîtrise des métamorphoses semi-organiques m'ait été octroyée en même temps que le courage des Gryffondor.

J'inspirai une bouffée d'air frais, carrai les épaules et lançai avec conviction : « Commuto speculo ! »

Sans résultat.

« Demuto speculo ? proposai-je »

Non plus.

Je tentai, blasée et défaitiste : « Converto speculo… »

Et là, _miracle !_, un changement s'opéra. Le rachis, l'épine dorsale de la plume, s'allongea en se courbant vers la droite (au fur et à mesure de son accroissement, des barbules gris et blancs s'érigeaient tout le long) et bientôt il rejoignit la pointe encore teintée d'encre. Les deux extrémités s'accolèrent pour former un cadre circulaire de kératine et de filaments ternes. Une pellicule impalpable combla le vide au cœur de la charpente, lisse comme la surface plane d'un lac ou d'un étang, et soudain prit consistance.

J'avais finalement entre les mains un miroir sphérique à l'esthétisme discutable. Pas de contours en bois ouvragé avec ces ciselures très en vogue évoquant lierre et feuilles de vigne ; non, moi je n'avais pas de temps à gaspiller en frivolités… (Face à tant de mauvaise foi, un éclat de rire tonitruant agita le petit monstre d'autodérision niché dans les limbes de mon esprit : _arrête un peu tes conneries,_ _même si tu le voulais, tu en serais incapable !_)

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil autour de nous et mon regard s'arrêta sur la porte de l'ancienne salle de sortilèges. Je faisais léviter Black jusque là-bas, refermai et insonorisai la pièce après mon entrée puis je le ramenai au sol en douceur, sur l'estrade où autrefois donnait cours le prédécesseur du professeur Flitwick.

Je plongeai mon regard d'onyx dans le miroir et je sus, de part mon intuition surévoluée, que toutes les réponses étaient à portée de main. Le visage en V, la pâleur de ma peau… derrière, tout au fond de mon reflet, il y avait l'explication au « pourquoi lui ? » que je me répétais depuis qu'il m'avait sauvée de Parca. Je contemplai mon image avec une ferveur égale à celle de la maîtresse de Favorius Warrington, le soir où elle avait souhaité l'apparition de son amant dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Mais rien ne se produisit pour autant. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour provoquer l'interférence ?

« T'es vraiment chiant Black. Même quand je suis bien disposée à ton égard il faut que tu me prennes la tête ! »

Il gémit faiblement et une bouffée de honte m'assaillit.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon reflet ; il s'effaça avec une soudaineté qui me laissa une seconde interloquée, et se mua en une vision d'un sol en galets cimentés teintés de rouge. A travers le miroir, j'entendis un rire caustique, le gloussement mauvais d'une petite fille à laquelle on aurait dépouillé son âme, et un frisson parcourut mon échine.

La salle de classe devint floue tout autour de moi alors que je percevais avec de plus en plus d'acuité la scène macabre qui se déroulait dans le disque. Brusquement je me sentis aspirée par l'objet de ma création, d'une manière inexprimable – quelque chose de désagréable, comparable au transplanage ou à un voyage par poudre de cheminette.

J'entendis confusément, quelque part au loin, l'écho d'un miroir qui chute et se brise et celui d'un corps parti à la rencontre du sol.

Déjà je m'accoutumais à ce nouveau décor : les murs élevés, caressées par les flammes languides, s'étiraient vers le ciel à l'infini si bien que le plafond était voilé d'obscurité. Je le savais là cependant, quelque part très haut au dessus de ma tête, même si je n'étais pas en mesure de le distinguer.

La réverbération de voix bien connues réveilla les souvenirs de ma propre expérience. Avec son ton emprunt de nonchalance, Potter incitait Black à céder. « Allez, petit frère, plus vite t'abandonnera, plus vite ce sera fini. » Enjoué et fervent, Pettigrow reprenait : « Oui, oui, Patmol ! Ecoute Cornedrue, il est toujours de bon conseil ! » Et Rémus Lupin, flegmatique comme à son habitude, dans ses accents sages et apaisants : « Pas la peine de jouer au héro, tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, Sirius. » Je l'imaginai, levant doucement ses yeux d'azur vers le ciel, un doux sourire indulgent étirant la commissure de ses lèvres. « Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien de se montrer obstiné. »

Parca avait pris pour l'occasion l'apparence d'une fillette hideuse. Accroché derrière elle, contre un gigantesque panneau de bois, Black avait les bras écartés perpendiculairement et partout sur son corps sculptural – visibles sous les lacérations multiples de son uniforme – apparaissaient des plaies sanguinolentes. Le tableau revêtait un aspect biblique qui me parut déplacé. On aurait dit qu'elle s'amusait à mettre en scène le dernier jour de Jésus, par dérision. Comme un clin d'œil de mauvais goût.

Dans ses menottes de petite fille, le couteau responsable de toutes ces blessures resplendissait, recouvert d'un sang écarlate aux reflets miroitants. J'éprouvais à la fois une fascination inopportune vis-à-vis de cette image et une nausée grandissante.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt, minauda Parca en pivotant pour me faire face. »

Sa robe de soie et de dentelles s'égayaient de coloris pastel – pistache, maïs, pêche et mandarine, un assortiment de nuances comestibles et joviales. Sous les manches bouffantes et la coupe candide du jupon, elle semblait fragile et menue, impression que renforçait encore davantage sa coiffure enfantine : elle portait ses cheveux blonds attachées en deux petites couettes lâches sur chaque côté de la tête. Cependant elle présentait des traits grossiers ; et ses yeux caves, d'un rouge inhumain, reptilien, mauvais, étaient ceux de la Chose. Je reconnus dans ce regard la même jouissance perverse qui m'avait transpercé deux semaines auparavant, lorsque j'avais affronté les orbites creuses du squelette qu'incarnait alors Parca.

« Tiens ! s'écria-t-elle. Un cadeau pour toi ! »

La dague vola dans les airs en tournoyant dans ma direction et je restai bêtement figée. A ma grande surprise, elle me traversa sans que je n'en ressente la moindre douleur et érafla la pierre derrière moi. Je me rappelai soudain que cette fois-ci j'étais l'interférence. J'apparaissais vraisemblablement dans ce monde sous la forme d'un être immatériel.

Elle émit un juron et clama : « On se retrouvera ! Je n'ai pas encore eu ton don mais n'ais crainte : je m'en emparerai, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Mon _don_ ; c'était sa manière de désigner ma reddition et ma mort sur son territoire.

J'exécutai un pas en avant. Elle recula. Un autre. Elle grommela une menace mais son visage se tordait de crainte. Un troisième. Elle claqua des doigts, disparut. Une fumée opaque et théâtrale voleta un instant dans les airs après son départ et finit par se dissiper. Je me hâtai auprès de Black.

« Il faut partir d'ici ! »

Silence.

« Tu m'entends ? Black ! »

Un geignement plaintif me répondit.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il cilla plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir.

« Tu te souviens de comment tu as fais pour me sortir de là ?

– J'ai… j'ai rien fait, souffla-t-il dans un murmure rauque. »

Qu'avait-il dit, quelles avaient été ses mots lorsqu'il m'avait secourue ?

« Tout va bien ! »

La phrase agit comme une formule magique : les contours de la réalité s'estompèrent rapidement sous le flash éblouissant de lumière blanche et voilà qu'une seconde plus tard, nous étions de retour à Poudlard.

Le soulagement que lui avait apporté là-bas ma présence salvatrice s'éteignit dès qu'il reprit conscience. Ce fut une explosion de haine qui le secoua de la tête aux pieds et il se redressa vivement, pour mettre sembla-t-il le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, toujours étendue au sol. Ma mâchoire douloureuse m'élançait – elle avait dû percuter le plancher après ma « désincarnation ».

Il rugit, en réajustant sa cape :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'était quoi, _ça_ ? »

Je m'interposai entre lui et la sortie.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je te le jure. »

Il me repoussa d'un coup d'épaule mais je me replaçai illico sur son chemin.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas ! insistai-je, piteuse. »

Il me bouscula à nouveau, irrité que je lui coupe la route.

« Black ! On a un problème ! »

J'agrippai sa manche. Il se dégagea en rétorquant férocement : « Non. _Tu_ as un problème. Tu… » Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus : « Tu m'as agressé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui déconne chez toi, merde ? » Il remua sa tête de gauche à droite, lentement, paupières baissées, l'air de ne pas en revenir. « T'es complètement timbrée, ma pauvre. T'as rien à foutre ici, t'es un danger, un mage noir en puissance. Je… je te savais mégalo, odieuse, colérique, mais… » Ses cris se changèrent en murmure : « … je pensais pas que t'avais un mauvais fond. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par sa propre déclaration. Probablement venait-il tout juste d'en faire le constat. Et moi, prostrée, j'accueillis ces mots avec une douleur sourde au creux de la poitrine. Il s'exprimait comme ma conscience.

« Black, elle va nous poursuivre. »

– Qui ?

– _Elle_. Elle me l'a dit. Elle va revenir. Elle va nous poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'on cède. Jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte de périr dans son monde. C'est comme ça que ça doit fonctionner.

– Je m'en fous. »

Je le suppliai d'une œillade implorante.

« Il faut que tu m'aides. Il faut faire quelque chose, je –

– Non, non, je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi _: je m'en fous, Andersen_. Vraiment. » La courbe de ses sourcils illustrait son mépris nouveau et sa déception, le pli de sa bouche sa fureur. « Je vais te faire payer ça, tu verras. Je vais transformer ta vie en supplice jusqu'à ce que la fille de tout à l'heure te paraisse être un ange de bonté à côté de moi. Je vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu songeras à en finir. » Il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune, affichant un rictus qui me fit appréhender le pire : « Et quand t'en arriveras à là, peut-être que je m'estimerai quitte. »

La rage me submergea.

« Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne comprends pas comme ce qui vient de se passer est important, et tout ce qui peut en découler ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, ou moi… »

Il me considéra avec un amusement sarcastique et me répondit, mielleux, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui : « C'est marrant, quand tu parles je n'entends plus qu'un bourdonnement désagréable. »

Seule dans la salle de classe, j'éprouvai une sensation de vide en moi. Je venais de transformer l'antipathie puérile qui nous liait en une haine justifiée. Je venais de perdre mon rival, je venais d'en faire un ennemi véritable.

Et c'était une erreur.

Et c'était ma faute.

x

J'étais d'humeur massacrante en entrant dans la classe d'étude des moldus. La culpabilité avait investi mes intestins comme un ver solitaire et j'avais l'envie de dégobiller à peu près toutes les cinq minutes, en repensant à ce que j'avais fait. Cruelle, elle produisait ses toxines – molécules de honte et de dégoût – et les disposait dans mon sang et ma poitrine avec une méticulosité digne du plus grand sadisme. Un poids écrasait mon cœur – oui, quoiqu'en disent les Gryffondor, j'en avais un, de cœur – et il pulsait de douleur, criait son repentir à chaque seconde, enfin se lamentait en prenant conscience que toutes les excuses du monde ne suffirait pas à ce qu'il me pardonne.

Pourquoi étais-je tant touchée par son mépris ? Il m'avait toujours méprisé après tout, et je ne m'en étais jamais plainte. Dans mon masochisme quelque part j'avais même recherché son dédain.

Mais alors je jouais avec la limite. J'avançais sur la cordelette en sachant que si jamais j'en faisais trop, je chuterais dans les abysses de la rancune et que je ne pourrais plus jamais remonter sur le fil d'une antipathie mesurée et somme toute agréable. Désormais c'était bien fini : j'étais bel et bien tombée.

A l'instant où cette pensée fataliste prenait forme dans mon esprit, la métaphore devint réalité : je sentis mes jambes faiblir et se dérober sous moi, indépendamment de ma volonté. Sans comprendre, je flanchai, perdis l'équilibre et m'étalai sur le seuil de la salle sous les rires de mes camarades.

Depuis le sol, je rencontrai le regard de Black qui m'enjambait, prenant bien soin d'appuyer son talon sur les phalanges de ma main droite – assez fort pour me faire mal, pas assez pour les briser. Le gris de ses prunelles était couleur de tornade orageuse, d'ouragan malfaisant, de cyclone fou de rage et de rancœur.

« Et bien, on ne sait plus marcher, Andersen ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué… un pas devant l'autre. Observe le maître, je vais te faire une démonstration. »

Il se recula un peu, faisant mine de prendre son élan, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour écraser une seconde fois les doigts perfides qui avaient enserré une baguette magique la veille et lui avaient fait connaître la Torture. Je grimaçai, des larmes au bord des yeux, prêtes à glisser le long de mes joues blêmes. Je mordais violemment ma lèvre inférieure pour contenir le cri qui menaçait de sourdre.

Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, lentement, souriant un peu plus à chaque pas. Puis il leva le sort qui m'avait réduite à la misérable condition de paillasson humain et susurra : « Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver, malgré ton manque flagrant d'humanité. » Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit, suave : « Après tout, si les Détraqueurs arrivent à se mouvoir, pourquoi pas toi, hein ? »

Je me redressai silencieusement, serrant ma main lancinante contre mon ventre barbouillé. Je ne lui reprochai pas sa malveillance à mon égard car je l'estimais méritée. Au fond de moi, le peu de justice et de droiture qu'il me restait lui hurlait que ce n'était pas encore assez, que le coût à payer pour ma sottise de la nuit précédente valait bien un Endoloris.

Je m'asseyais sans réfléchir à côté de McLinden, au fond de la classe.

« Belle entrée, commenta-t-elle avec un mince sourire de dérision.

– Merci. Ça a nécessité des mois de répétition. A l'origine il devait me lancer un Avada Kedavra mais les scénaristes ont opté pour une intrigue plus soft. »

Elle rit de mon humour morose et sarcastique.

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. »

Le rire se brisa dans sa gorge.

« Tu es désolée que j'aie entendu tes paroles, Andersen, mais tu n'es pas désolée d'avoir insulté ma maison. »

Je prenais une minute pour considérer ce qu'elle venait de dire puis je le lui concédai : « C'est vrai. Je vois les Poufsouffle comme des gens sans ambition, sans traits de caractère particuliers – ni qualités grandioses, ni défauts ignobles. Vous êtes pour moi le petit peuple, crédule, attaché à des valeurs en perdition : la vérité, l'égalité, la fidélité. Ce n'est peut-être pas une excuse suffisante mais je suis à Serpentard. Je vis au milieu des débauchés, des égoïstes et des futurs assassins du monde sorcier. » Je la regardai droit dans les yeux : « Quand je vois un peu d'innocence et de rêve quelque part, c'est tellement loin de mon monde que je trouve ça ridicule. »

Je sortais mes affaires de ma sacoche tandis que le professeur Madley prenait place sur l'estrade.

« Mais toi, McLinden, tu n'es pas une Poufsouffle ordinaire.

– C'est un compliment ? »

Je mordillai le capuchon de mon stylo bic – ma première acquisition d'objets moldus.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle sourit doucement en passant une main dans sa coiffure garçonne plus qu'ébourriffée : « Je le prendrai comme tel, décida-t-elle. »

x

Magdalena avait cette manie amusante de toujours agiter les mains quand elle parlait. Les mots se bousculaient sur ses lèvres, plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, se chevauchaient, avortait de-ci de-là une syllabe finale et son index rond s'agitait plus vivement qu'une baguette de maestro lors d'un concerto particulièrement endiablé. Il décrivait des cercles, des droites, des formes diverses qui illustraient ses déclarations, soulignaient ses interrogations, témoignaient de son irritation lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Dans un rythme infernal, il gesticulait tant et si bien qu'il paraissait presque impossible de suivre des yeux son déplacement.

« Et là, il a dit, je cite : _Magdalena, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te berces d'illusions, entre nous il n'y aura jamais rien_. Jamais rien ? Jamais rien ! Non mais je lui en foutrais moi des _jamais rien_ ! Enfin, je m'en fiche – c'est fini depuis belle lurette – mais c'est le ton sur lequel il l'a dit. Comme s'il m'apprenait quelque chose… »

Ainsi Avery avait pris sa décision.

« Franchement, tu me vois avec lui ? rit-elle. _Moi ?_ Regarde-moi : est-ce que j'ai une tête à sortir avec ce gros balourd ? Je peux trouver dix fois mieux, et quand je veux. Le type là-bas (elle indiqua du doigt un Serdaigle de sixième année à la carrure d'athlète), si je veux je me le fais dans la soirée. Alors merde ! Faut arrêter de croire que je suis la propriété de _môsieur_ ! Quel abruti ! »

Les raisons qu'elle me fournissait pour expliquer sa mauvaise humeur n'étaient qu'un amas de mensonges plus hypocrites les uns que les autres, utilisés pour sauvegarder ce qu'il restait de sa dignité blessée. A l'intérieur, je la devinais abattue, énervée contre elle-même d'y avoir trop cru, tracassée par les termes qu'il avait employés pour mettre fin aux ambigüités. Elle nageait dans un océan de questions – _m'avait-il aimé ? m'aimait-il encore ? et moi, l'aimais-je ? était-ce véritablement sans avenir ?_

De sa démarche impériale, Black contournait la table des Poufsouffle et progressait dans notre direction. Je déposais ma baguette sur la table, à côté de mon assiette de rosbif et de brocolis. Arrivé à côté de Magdalena – à qui il adressa un radieux clin d'œil – il tendit le bras… vers le pichet de jus de citrouille.

« Tu n'en boiras pas une goutte, l'avertis-je, menaçante.

– Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'en boire ? »

Il rejeta une mèche sombre en arrière d'un mouvement de tête élégant. Une étincelle malicieuse animait la froideur grise de ses yeux haineux.

« Je – »

Désinvolte, il projeta le contenu orangé dans les airs et j'admirai la progression des gouttelettes colorées image par image dans un semblant de ralentit effroyable. Il ne s'écoula pas une seconde avant qu'elles n'atteignent mon visage et zèbrent simultanément le col blanc de mon chemisier. Je vacillai sous l'impact, clignai des paupières, l'œil droit irrité par la boisson. A son grand plaisir, je poussai même un hurlement indigné en constatant que le liquide s'insinuaient perfidement tout contre ma peau, ruisselait sur ma cravate et mon blazer en tintant chaque millimètre carré de tissu dans sa course.

Un rire de pure méchanceté s'éleva dans la Grande Salle devenue silencieuse. Tout à son triomphe, Black ignora l'exclamation outrée de McGonagall qui fondait sur lui et, le broc vide encore en main, satisfait de sa revanche, il se détourna vers sa table sous les applaudissements d'un Potter enthousiaste.

A quelques chaises de là, Severus soupira devant ma moue puérile et mes gémissements et, à l'aide de deux ou trois sorts, sécha ma natte humide et ma tenue.

Il n'empêche que désormais j'empestais la citrouille.

x

Je couvrais le parchemin d'une écriture hâtive et penchée. Ce cours était capital. Ces trois dernières années, les épreuves pratiques de défense contre les forces du mal avaient comporté un exercice rattaché à ce chapitre. Je notais, fiévreuse, les explications du professeur, tout en gardant un œil sur le manuel – au cas où une information lui aurait échappée.

Nouvelle feuille blanche.

Je commençai à écrire un début de phrase (_Les propriétés de ce sortilège ne correspondent pas aux caractéristiques habituelles des charmes de bouclier 1) il n'a pas la même efficacité sur chaque lanceur, indépendamment de –_) et m'arrêtai, sourcils froncés. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir tourné la page ou changé de parchemin.

Après vérification, le recto _et_ le verso étaient vierges.

Des mots à l'encre rouge apparurent un à un :

_Il paraît que cette leçon est vitale pour réussir ses A.SP.I.C. Dommage…_

Je lançai un coup d'œil fébrile par delà mon pupitre. Sur la droite, deux rangées plus en avant du bureau, Black m'observait avec un de ses coutumiers sourire en coin horripilant.

Lorsque je baissai le menton, ils avaient disparus. _Une hallucination_, me persuadai-je. J'étais épuisée, rien de plus. Je trempai ma plume dans l'encrier et redémarrai ma prise de notes.

La feuille redevint blanche comme neige. Et les piques arrogantes teintées de rouge firent leur retour, de plus en plus agaçantes au fur et à mesure de ma lecture :

_Attends, tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserais tranquille aussi vite et que tu pourrais continuer à prendre le cours en toute sérénité ? Ttt, ttt, tu me sous-estimes, Andersen._

J'écrivis rageusement : _Va te faire foutre, Black._

– _Allons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?_

– _Je ne te répondrais plus._

– _Très bien._

Il me semblait entendre l'intonation narquoise de sa voix en lisant ces deux petits mots.

_Dans ce cas, je vais te raconter une chose amusante. Je me suis fait attaquer par une espèce de folle furieuse hier soir _–

– _De un, pourquoi tu me suivais ?_

_De deux, ce n'est pas amusant et je me suis déjà excusée._

– _(Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus ?)_

– _(Je ne te parle plus à partir de maintenant.)_

– _Je voulais voir ce que tu fabriquais : j'ai remarqué que tu sors souvent après le couvre-feu ces derniers temps (après t'être tapé trois Serpentard, tu as décidé de tester de nouveaux horizons ?)_

– _(Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné sur ma vie sexuelle.)_

J'étais également sorti avec un Gryffondor – Tiberius McLaggen – l'année dernière, mais je jugeai que ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler.

– _(Je ne t'ai jamais dit que les blondes plates, insipides et dérangées étaient mon plus grand fantasme ? que je t'observe depuis des mois et que j'ai dressé un autel à ton effigie dans mon dortoir ?)_

– _(Je vais vomir.)_

– _(Tourne-toi un peu sur le côté, avec un peu de chance, ça profitera à ton vieux pote Servilus : un shampooing aux brocolis semi-digérés ne devraient pas lui faire de mal.)_

J'ignorai la provocation et mordillai ma plume d'un air absent.

_Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Ton petit deux. Dans ma grande naïveté j'ai attribué à ta personne un soupçon d'humanité qui, visiblement, n'a jamais existé. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous : je ne te pardonnerai pas. Si je te haïssais déjà avant, alors il faudrait inventer un nouveau terme pour qualifier mon sentiment actuel. Je te méprise, je t'abhorre. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ma baguette me démange depuis ce matin. Mais je ne suis pas toi : je ne me défoule pas sur les gens en jouant à l'apprenti Mage Noir._

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

_Je vais te torturer dans les règles de l'art. Jusqu'à ce que tu meurs d'envie de rester cloîtrée dans ton dortoir. Je vais te rendre la vie infernale. Je vais faire en sorte que ton existence se limite à une succession de moments déplaisants._

Je changeai de parchemin – il effaça ma tentative d'écriture – j'empruntai une nouvelle plume à Severus – sans plus de succès. Je laissai finalement tomber la prise de notes et écoutai le professeur avec attention, le coude appuyée sur la table et la tête posée contre ma paume ouverte.

Bones passa dans les rangs et s'arrêta à mon niveau.

« Vous ne notez pas ?

– Si, si, je – »

Il voulut s'emparer de mon parchemin ; je le lui arrachai des mains. Deux rangées plus loin, je voyais Black écrire frénétiquement sur une feuille devant lui. Il avait la mine radieuse du comédien qui s'apprête à jouer la scène primordiale de sa pièce. Je craignais le pire.

Il y eut un bruit de déchirure et le prof lâcha un « Ah ah ! » victorieux. Il blêmit brutalement en jetant un œil à sa moitié de butin.

« Je vous croyais au dessus de ses inepties, Miss. Je pense qu'une retenue ne sera pas un mal pour vous apprendre quelles devraient être vos priorités à Poudlard. »

J'attendis qu'il se soit éloigné pour observer ma demi-page. Avec stupeur, je vis dessiné à l'encre rouge de multiples cœurs et un nom répété entre les motifs : « Severus Rogue ».

« Un coup de Black, j'imagine ? questionna le concerné, à ma droite.

– Non, rétorquai-je hargneuse, j'ai rien de mieux à foutre que de décorer mes cours avec des pseudos déclarations d'amour toutes dédiées à ton splendide faciès. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'agressivité, nullement vexé en apparence. A la fin du cours cependant, il attrapait ses affaires en silence et se rendait à la bibliothèque sans m'attendre.

x

Flitwick assistait Rosier quand un petit mot plié en quatre voleta gracieusement jusqu'à moi. Trop lasse pour lutter, trop lasse même pour me méfier, j'étalai le morceau de papier sur ma table.

_Tu sais que je pourrais te situer dans la pièce rien qu'à l'odorat ? Cette odeur de citrouille que tu te trimballes… c'est à vomir._

« Inflamare. »

Le billet s'embrasa joyeusement sur le pupitre et bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'un petit paquet de cendres que je balayai d'un geste de main nonchalant. Je pivotai vers Black et lui adressai un regard morne qui signifiait que je désirais la fin des hostilités. Pour toute réponse, il hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite, l'air de dire qu'il ne m'accorderait jamais la paix.

Je lâchai un soupir en remuant ma baguette sans le moindre entrain.

En me dépassant le professeur avait l'air navré de celui qui voit son plus grand espoir se briser. Je me promis de lui redémontrer au prochain cours ma vivacité d'esprit et ma maîtrise des sortilèges informulés. Pour l'heure, je me contenterais de faire le deuil d'une belle rivalité, d'accepter la situation nouvelle qui m'était imposée et ses désavantages incontestables.

x

Sous ma main la poignée pivota sans rechigner. J'entrai sans frapper.

Magdalena, inclinée sur le lavabo dans une posture bien peu naturelle interrompit son geste. Je croisais son regard effaré dans la glace.

« Tu… tu n'avais pas un cours de… euh… potions ?

– Possible… » Je plissai le front. « Oui, maintenant que tu me le dis… il me semble que oui. »

Elle tenait ses genoux fléchis vers l'intérieur, dans un angle bizarre, et son dos affichait une courbe qui n'était pas sans rappeler le dos bossu d'une gargouille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

C'était une question on ne peut plus rhétorique.

« Rien. »

Elle se redressa et déplaça ses mains sur la bordure en céramique. J'avalai en deux enjambées la distance qui nous séparait. Le menton appuyé dans le creux de son épaule, j'enserrai ses poignets. Son dos tremblait et ses prunelles d'eau claire me fuyaient dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

« Montre voir ? »

Une vague protestation s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Elle écarta les doigts, vaincue.

Je passais le bout de l'index sur la poudre qu'ils découvraient et portaient quelques grains minuscules à mes lèvres.

« Poudre d'asphodèle. Importée du Pérou, vu la qualité. Un bon choix. »

Elle me dévisagea, stupéfaite.

« Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– De replonger dans la drogue alors qu'on t'a veillée jour et nuit pendant trois mois ? Non, non bien sûr que non. » Elle observait sa brosse à dents avec ferveur, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un portoloin qui aurait pu la transporter loin de ma cordialité feinte et de ma désapprobation sous-jacente. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais supplié Severus de te préparer des potions pour pallier au manque. Ce n'est pas comme si Narcissa avait arrêté de dormir pour garder un œil sur toi la nuit. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait perdu notre temps n'est-ce pas ? »

Je soufflais ces mots à son oreille, sans cesser de sourire. Elle frissonna.

« Ce… J'avais vraiment arrêté, tu sais.

– Non, Magdalena, je ne sais pas. » Je me détournai pour rabattre le verrou. « Et en fait, ça m'est égal. Ce qui m'agace, c'est qu'on ait fait tout ça dans le vent. Ce qui m'agace, c'est que Narcissa ait sacrifié tout son temps libre pour te venir en aide. Tout ça pour _ça_. »

Je désignai du doigt la ligne de poudre blanche sur le lavabo, déformée par ses phalanges crispées.

Lena avait blêmi :

« Tu… tu ne vas pas lui dire quand même ?

– Tu as décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête malgré notre soutient. Alors non, je ne vais pas contrarier la belle illusion de Narcissa à ton sujet. Et ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que je te protège ; non, c'est _elle_ que je protège. »

Je grimpai dans la baignoire et sortait de ma poche l'enveloppe froissée imprimée de la tête de mort. Un serpent ondoyait joliment entre les deux mâchoires béantes.

« Respire ta merde pendant que je lis. Et la prochaine fois, sois mignonne, va jouer ailleurs.

– J'avais arrêté, répéta-t-elle d'une voix piteuse. Je comptais pas en reprendre. Mais toute cette histoire avec Avery… je pense qu'à ça. Je suis obsédée par lui, par ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait, et avec qui. Ça me tue de le voir parler à Sanders ou à n'importe quelle fille, je –

– Très touchant vraiment, grinçai-je, pas le moins du monde attendrie par ses confidences. »

Mais elle ne m'écoutait plus. Son regard absent tourné vers le mur, elle avait à peine conscience qu'elle me révélait ses pensées les plus intimes et qu'elle permettait à la vérité – nue et sans artifices – de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pour la toute première fois.

« Je… je n'arrive plus à rien. Je veux dire : je sais toujours séduire, mais je n'en ai plus l'envie. C'est son image qui s'impose à moi et c'est lui que je veux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais c'est _lui_. Il a des idéaux méprisables, une fierté ridicule et il n'a pas le physique dont je rêvais quand j'étais encore une toute petite fille naïve. Il est détestable, bourré de défauts et j'ai envie de le gifler presqu'autant que de l'embrasser. Mais… » Un gémissement lui échappa, mêlant désespoir et résignation. « … c'est lui que je veux. »

Ses aveux me plaçaient dans une position délicate. Qu'attendait-on d'une amie dans ces circonstances ? Des mensonges réconfortants ? Une écœurante compassion? Je décidais qu'en tout cas le silence ne pourrait pas me causer préjudice.

« J'espérais, tu sais. Je crevais d'espoir. Je nageais dans un putain d'océan d'illusions. Et il a débarqué, là, comme ça, tout naturellement, et il a tout piétiné. » Le bleu de ses prunelles me transperça et elle acheva, acide : « Alors, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Des mots fléchés ? Du jogging dans le parc ? _Non !_ J'ai besoin… oui c'est pitoyable – et ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais bien ce que tu en penses – mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que cette maudite obsession. J'ai besoin de dérayer, de fuir. C'est stupide et c'est lâche mais si je ne m'évade pas un peu de cette histoire immonde, je vais finir par devenir folle. » Sa voix se brisa et elle lâcha sans conviction : « Bientôt ça ira mieux et j'arrêterai. »

Ne disait-on pas partout que l'amitié était synonyme d'honnêteté ?

« Ça n'ira pas mieux bientôt. Et si tu reprends, cette fois-ci tu n'arrêteras pas. »

Sauf qu'elle ne m'entendait déjà plus, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers sa dégustation illicite. Un morceau de parchemin roulé en guise de paille contre sa narine gauche, le majeur appuyé sur celle de droite, elle inspirait avec la ferveur d'un noyé qui cherche sa dose d'oxygène au fond de l'océan. Elle se recula en chancelant, un peu étourdie, jusqu'à ce que ses omoplates rencontrent le battant de la porte derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser précautionneusement contre le bois en haletant.

« Ça va ? »

Elle sursauta et me considéra un instant avec stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

– T'occupes pas de moi, je fais juste parti de ton délire, expliquai-je en roulant des yeux. »

Elle ne s'interrogea pas davantage. J'entamai donc ma lecture, sans plus prêter attention à sa respiration hachée, à ses gestes brusques et étranges, et à sa divagation du jour (« Kassy, c'est dingue. T'as vu ça ? Je suis une acromantula. »).

Ce courrier, je n'étais certainement pas la première de ma maison à le recevoir. Severus disait souvent qu'il suffisait de regarder quelqu'un droit dans les yeux pour savoir à quel clan il appartenait : ceux qui avaient reçu la lettre et ceux qui demeureraient pour quelques temps encore dans l'insouciance. Hasard ou non, Severus avait ouvert la sienne en même temps que moi, à la pause, juste avant le cours de potions. C'était comme s'il était au courant de notre connexion – peut-être l'était-il ? – et qu'il cherchait à nous embrigader tous les deux, en utilisant à son profit cette proximité qui nous caractérisait.

_J'ai entendu parler de vous, Miss Andersen._

Au moins il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

J'eus la sensation qu'à travers le papier, il pouvait me voir, étudier les lignes de mon visage et y déceler l'assentiment ou le dégoût, aussi je m'efforçai de me composer un visage neutre.

_On m'a dit de vous le plus grand bien. Vous aimez la Magie de la bonne manière, avec la passion et le respect qu'elle mérite. On prétend que vous êtes une adepte talentueuse et que vous comprenez les sortilèges noirs comme seuls savent le faire les vrais Mages. Je suppose que vous possédez aussi l'ancien don des Andersen._

L'ancien _quoi_ ?

_Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'une de mes proches amies vous ait prise en horreur. Vous lui avez déplu dès votre première visite, et elle estime que vous lui avez manqué de respect._

_Ce courrier n'a pas pour but de vous accuser ; soyez-en assurée : je ne vous écris que dans l'espoir de vous réconciliez, vous et Parca. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que deux choix seulement s'offrent à vous : lui sacrifier ce qu'elle désire ou bénéficier de ma protection, en échange de quelques services minimes. J'ai sur elle une grande influence, et je saurai la modérer si le besoin s'en fait sentir._

_J'espère de tout cœur que vous accepterez cette dernière proposition, qui nous apporterait à tous les deux des bénéfices et des plaisirs certains._

Ainsi il espérait m'enrôler dans son cercle d'amis en utilisant la menace qu'elle représentait comme prétexte ?

_Transmettez mes amitiés à votre mère,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Ma mère ? Regina Bulstrode-Andersen ? Elle était de mèche avec cet homme ? Il devait certainement méconnaître ma situation familiale, sans quoi il se serait abstenu d'en faire mention. Les ténèbres ne me faisaient pas peur, mais passer ma vie dans les mêmes ténèbres que ma mère, c'était plus que je ne pourrais jamais en supporter.

Lena contemplait le plafond. Un large pan de son chemisier dépassait de sa jupe, laquelle était retroussée, froissée et placée de travers sur ses hanches. Son casque de cheveux noirs était ébourriffée à l'arrière, sa bouche formait le pli de l'extase et ses pupilles distendues se fixaient ça et là avec difficulté.

« Pitoyable, commentai-je en m'extrayant de la baignoire. »

J'appuyai la pointe de ma chaussure contre ses côtes, pour lui faire comprendre que je désirais sortir. Prenant appui sur ses bras, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol pour dégager le passage.

« Narcissa finira par te prendre en flagrant délit si tu refais ça ici. »

Une voix lointaine me répondit : « Je ne le ferai plus » et je répliquai, sarcastique : « Non, bien sûr. Tu ne le feras plus, je n'en doute pas. »

Et elle fondit en larmes.

De grosses gouttes salées parcouraient ses joues, et roulaient sans discontinuer, coulaient dans son cou jusqu'à imbiber le col de sa chemise. Les bras repliés sur son buste étaient agités de tremblements convulsifs et elle reniflait bruyamment, comme un enfant geignard et capricieux. Ses grand yeux clairs, illuminées de perles brillantes, imploraient un pardon que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui accorder.

Je la saluai cordialement, sans prêter aucune attention supplémentaire à son nez rougi et à ses yeux gonflés et veinés d'écarlate : « Bonne soirée, Pomfresh. »

Je refermai doucement la porte sur elle. Elle avait choisi de replonger. J'avais choisi de ne pas perdre mon temps à espérer futilement une nouvelle rédemption. Qu'elle fasse donc ce que bon lui semble, qu'elle m'appelle pour quérir mon aide si elle en ressentait un jour le besoin, mais je ne m'évertuerais pas à la secourir contre sa volonté. Merci bien. J'avais déjà donné.

x

Le couvre-feu était dépassé d'une heure quand je décidai de me rendre à la volière pour poster ma réponse.

Je ressentais la brulure de mes mots, la brulure de mes choix, dans le fond de ma veste. La lettre irradiait de doutes, même si le vocabulaire n'en laissait rien paraître. J'eus envie de faire demi-tour.

Et si je me trompais ?

Et si mon destin n'était pas celui-là ?

Et si Severus ne restait pas auprès de moi, cette fois-ci ?

Il avait parlé de puissance, de grandeur, de Magie. C'était un langage qui m'était familier. L'objectif de ma vie. Il me proposait de le rejoindre, de partager sa connaissance des ténèbres. De puiser ma force au sein de l'obscurité, mais dans un semblant de légalité toutefois, sans avoir à chercher à dissimuler mon attirance pour les forces du Mal. Ce serait grandiose, n'est-ce-pas, d'être enfin considérée comme une adepte du Noir, d'être reconnue et appréciée pour cela ?

Néanmoins, je me méfiais de sa tendance à la domination. Allié de Parca, ami de Mère, il utilisait toutes les ficelles à sa disposition pour faire de moi sa marionnette.

Pouvoir ou liberté ? Pour quelle valeur devais-je lutter ?

Qu'étais-je ? Une égoïste, comme on le prétendait, entièrement centrée sur moi-même, en quête de gloire ? Ou bien la digne héritière des propriétés Andersen ?

Etais-je la fille ingrate, le propre reflet de Mère ? Ou la descendante de Morten Andersen l'exilé, qui avait quitté le Danemark le jour de ses seize ans pour faire fortune en Angleterre ?

Indépendance ou soumission ?

Puissance ou modestie ?

J'allais faire volte-face, certaine à présent de devoir reporter mon choix à un autre soir, afin de m'accorder le temps de la réflexion, quand je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer douloureusement.

_Il se passe quelque chose_.

Une sensation de grand froid m'étreignait, guidait mes pas ; le froid surnaturel de l'appréhension. Je le suivais, comme un chien de chasse suit la tenace odeur de sa proie, certaine que la mienne ne tarderait pas à apparaître.

Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais et c'était sans importance. Ma présence était requise quelque part, pour une raison qui m'échappait mais qui devait être d'une importance capitale car jamais je n'avais perçu un changement d'atmosphère avec tant d'acuité.

Ce n'était pas la fraicheur d'un mauvais pressentiment ou la tiédeur d'une agréable assurance, non il s'agissait bel et bien d'un vent de glace et de terreur, inquiétant de noirceur. Il semblait caresser mon échine et jouir des frissons qu'il provoquait en mon âme anxieuse. Il ne cessait de m'appeler et, presque à contrecœur, je progressai à pas vifs vers son lieu d'origine, avec la ferveur de l'aimant envers l'objet métallique.

_Magie noire_, haletait mon âme, perdue quelque part entre admiration et crainte.

Je stoppai net en voyant une silhouette se dessiner dans la pénombre.

Le physique tout en étroitesse, en muscles maigres et en os pointus ; je reconnus immédiatement l'aspect déroutant d'Evan Rosier. La tension dans ses épaules émaciées et la lenteur de sa démarche me paraissaient incongrues mais j'oubliais vite ses détails en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Dos à lui, insouciante, elle avançait à pas tranquilles, éclairant sa route d'un Lumos mesuré. Elle n'entendait pas son poursuivant, et pour cause : ses pieds glissaient sur le sol sans faire plus de bruit qu'un léger souffle de vent, il longeait le mur et s'y fondait presque, à peine plus palpable qu'une ombre.

Elle frottait ses paumes sur ses avant-bras dénudés, dans une vaine tentative de résister aux premiers froids de l'automne. Les pans d'une écharpe rouge et or se balançaient à chacun de ses mouvements et elle remettait de temps à autre une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

_Lily Evans_, pensais-je, et au même instant, à la même seconde, d'une voix grave qui n'était pas la sienne, Rosier prononça la formule.

L'éclair de lumière l'atteignit entre les omoplates. Elle effectua un quart de tour sur elle-même et tomba comme une poupée de chiffon, les bras légèrement écartés. Froissés dans sa chute, ses vêtements paraissaient soudain trop grands pour elle ; elle flottait dans son uniforme et sa chevelure formait une corolle rougeoyante autour de son visage tourmenté.

Prise de panique, alertée par l'atmosphère macabre qui envahissait les couloirs, je parvenais pour la première fois de ma vie à lancer un sortilège de désillusion.

Evan se retourna, huma l'air à la manière d'un fauve. Et quand il pivota vers moi, j'oubliais Lily Evans, allongée un peu plus loin, j'oubliais qui il était, j'oubliais mon propre nom. Je ne voyais que ses yeux révulsés, et le paragraphe extrait de _La Mort et ses Existences_ qui dansait encore devant mes yeux :

_Une légende transylvanienne prétend que les prêtres de Parca ont un jour descendu la route qui mène au petit village de Râu Mare, ont administré le sortilège à tous ceux qu'ils ont pu croiser sur leur chemin et se sont ensuite donnés la mort sur la berge de la rivière. Considéré comme maudit, le lieu-dit a par la suite été renommé Muguralb (« œil blanc ») et a été déserté par sa population avant d'être racheté par Harvey Ridgebit qui y construisit la plus vaste réserve de dragons mondiale._

L'éclair foudroyant de la compréhension illumina mon esprit.

Ce n'était pas Rosier. C'était Parca, qui avait investi son être, qui soutenait sa baguette et commettait les pires actes par son intermédiaire. Je retenais mon souffle, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle puisse deviner ma présence malgré mon camouflage.

Mais elle ne me détecta pas, et Rosier, son hôte, s'en fut d'un pas lent, d'un pas de marche funèbre, sans émettre le moindre son. Je songeais à ses légendes moldus sur les zombis… Offrir sa mort à Parca, c'était lui ouvrir les portes de son esprit, la laisser s'infiltrer dans nos cœurs et lui permettre d'en prendre possession.

En fin de sixième année, la notion d'exorcisme avait été évoquée superficiellement en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal ; trop occupée à rêver de grasses matinées et de vacances ensoleillées, je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de la leçon et aujourd'hui je m'en mordais les doigts.

Il me fallait déjouer les projets de Parca – qui vraisemblablement impliquaient d'attaquer des préfets durant leur ronde, la nuit. Non pas que ma préoccupation première fût le bonheur et la sécurité de la population étudiante de Poudlard – qui sait que leur sort m'indifférait ! – mais les agissements de Parca au sein de l'école attireraient des ennuis à Severus, Narcissa et Magdalena si je n'y mettais pas un terme. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui empêcherait de s'emparer du corps d'un de mes amis, si elle pouvait disposer à sa guise de celui d'Evan Rosier ?

Je ne doutais pas que Dumbledore fût capable de renvoyer Parca bien au-delà de notre univers, mais si cela devait se produire, il apprendrait aussi pour le Cercle, et remonterait jusqu'à Severus. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Je devais donc agir seule.

x

« Tu sais qui t'as fait ça ?

– Rosier, me confia-t-elle sans cesser de trembler. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cet endroit… Je ne comprends pas. »

Evans posait sur moi de grands yeux hébétés.

Ainsi elle avait eu le temps de reconnaître son agresseur avant de sombrer dans le monde de Parca. C'était fâcheux.

« Un simple sortilège. Que tu vas te dépêcher d'oublier.

– D'oublier ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée. D'oublier ! Je –

– Tu ne mesures pas la signification globale de ce qui vient de se passer. Fais-moi confiance si je te dis de t'en désintéresser.

– Faire confiance à un Serpentard ? »

Elle avait craché ces mots avec plus de dédain encore que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Potter.

« Ecoute, Evans, je vais régler cette affaire. Mais si tu en parles, alors tu vas tout foutre en l'air. Crois-moi : Rosier n'est pas responsable de ce qui vient de t'arriver.

– Ah ! Il était sous Imperium peut-être ? »

Elle me considérait avec un calme froid, ses lèvres courbées dans un rictus ironique. Elle venait de regagner son insupportable caractère de Miss-je-sais-tout, en remisant dans un amas de souvenirs refoulés le traumatisme de son séjour aux Enfers. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs jours pour y parvenir ; j'aurais été bien embarrassée de devoir l'admettre mais j'admirais sa force et son sang-froid.

« Plus ou moins, concédai-je.

– Il faut en parler à Dumbl–

– Surtout pas ! »

Elle se redressa. Elle était plus grande que moi et levait le menton dans une attitude de défit et de mépris le plus total. C'était à se demander pour quelle raison Severus l'estimait ; elle n'était qu'orgueil et témérité. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, Gryffondor à en vomir.

« Si tu fais ça, Evans, non seulement tu commettras une grave erreur, mais en plus je te le ferais payer.

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

– Pas encore. » Je découvrais les dents dans un sourire peu avenant. « J'aurais pu te laisser là et tu te serais retrouvée seule à ton réveil. Ou te lancer le sortilège d'Oubliettes pour m'assurer que tu ne serais pas en mesure de déranger mes plans.

– Tu n'aurais pas osé ?! »

Naïve petite ! Qu'elle était adorable avec sa bouche arrondie et ses prunelles d'émeraude écarquillées ! Tant de foi en l'Humanité, tant de candeur encore…

« J'aurais osé. Mais j'ai confiance en ton intelligence. Laisse de côté ma maison, rappelle-toi que je suis ton égale en sortilèges. Rappelle-toi de ceux qui insultent ton sang et de mon attitude à leur égard.

– Tu as toujours désapprouvé, acquiesça-t-elle.

– Exactement. Alors Evans… » Je prenais une inspiration : « Lily. » J'allais jusqu'à poser ma main sur son épaule. Elle se figea à ce contact et m'adressa un coup d'œil dérouté. « Je suis en partie responsable de ce qui vient de t'arriver. Même si à dire vrai, je m'en fiche assez – je ne suis pas altruiste, tu le sais ? »

Elle hocha la tête en silence, de plus en plus éberluée par mon discours.

« Mais… mon substitut de conscience m'encourage à arranger ce qui peut l'être. Ce serait ma bonne action de l'année… tu ne voudrais quand même pas m'en priver ?

– Euh… et bien, je –

– Parfait ! coupai-je d'un ton enjoué. Je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivée ce soir. Je sais de quoi il en retourne. D'ici deux petites semaines, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais cauchemar, tu verras.

– Je –

– Bonne nuit, Lily. »

Je la dépassai sans lui accorder l'ombre d'un regard. Cependant trois enjambées plus tard, mue par je-ne-sais-quelle émotion, je prononçai d'une voix embarrassée :

« Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plait. »

Et elle répondit après une courte hésitation : « D'accord. Je te fais confiance. » avant de s'enfuir dans un froissement de jupe.

Personne ne le saurait jamais mais ce qui venait de se dérouler constituait un moment historique ; une trêve, une paix, presqu'une alliance entre deux des plus fortes personnalités appartenant respectivement à Gryffondor et à Serpentard, les maisons rivales de Poudlard. Elle me laissait une chance de prouver mon humanité. Elle ne me condamnait pas comme l'avait fait Sirius Black, dans l'idée qu'arborer le serpent faisait de moi l'incarnation du vice et de la cruauté.

J'étais presque émue en regagnant mon dortoir. Et puis Voldemort, Parca, la haine de Black, la rechute de Magdalena et des dizaines d'autres contrariétés remontèrent à ma mémoire, et ma résolution s'affermit.

Cette fois-ci je ne me contenterais pas de rester les bras croisés : je prendrais parti. Pour les agaçants, pour les justes, pour le Bien. Mais avant tout pour protéger les Serpentard, et parmi eux mes amis tout particulièrement. Je laverais mon être de tout ce Mal qu'il engendrait.

Ensuite, je redeviendrais l'égoïste Kassidy Andersen, l'exécrable adolescente qui vouait un culte aux ténèbres et se foutait de tout et de tout le monde.

Personne ne soupçonnerait jamais qu'il existait peut-être aux tréfonds de mon âme un soupçon de Bien. Tant que je le croyais encore, tant que l'illusion d'être une personne respectable demeurait à l'orée de mon esprit, il fallait que je lutte contre Parca.

Et que je l'anéantisse.


	10. Pré au Lard

J'ai un peu de retard, mais finalement voilà la suite...

J'espère que les frères Lestrange vous plairont : Rabastan a pas mal changé par rapport à la première idée que je me faisais de lui, mais je l'aime bien comme ça aussi (il gagne en profondeur par rapport à ce qui était prévu). La vision de Kassidy est volontairement très idéaliste (vous en faites pas : elle va un peu calmer ses ardeurs dans les prochains chapitres xD). Bref. Je vous laisse juger.

J'ai particulièrement aimé décrire Narcissa et son attitude (décidemment j'aime bien ce personnage).

Quant à la dernière scène, elle tranche assez avec le reste du chapitre, mais il était nécessaire que je la place ici. J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop bizarre.

Un grand merci aux reviewers : sans vous, je n'aurais jamais écrit autant de mots pour une histoire... (j'arrive jamais au bout d'un projet d'écriture, c'est frustrant).

Bonne lecture et à bientôt (ahah ! à la fin de la semaine, je suis en vacaaaaaances !)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Pré-au-Lard

x

Severus tendait la main vers moi et je ne voyais rien d'autre que son invitation. Anodin en apparence, son geste était en réalité lourd de signification. Ses sourcils avaient l'incurvation de l'amusement et de la perspicacité car comme toujours il savait quels étaient mes doutes.

A sa gauche, penché sur la table, Wilkes racontait quelque chose à Avery, lequel tapait du poing à côté de son assiette en riant aux éclats, le visage tourné vers le plafond magique. Regulus Black faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, un petit sourire suffisant accroché aux lèvres, et discutait à mi-voix avec la cadette des Nott, sa main caressant son bras sous la table – et ignorant de toute évidence que son manège n'échappait à personne.

Mais Severus, lui, se contentait de sourire tranquillement, la main ouverte, pleine de promesses et d'amitié.

Autour du petit groupe, et cependant invisible dans l'air, il y avait comme un amas compact de noirceur et de ténèbres. _Certains d'entre eux sont perdus_, réalisais-je, _et moi ? suis-je perdue, moi aussi ?_

Déjà je vendais mon âme au Mal : je glissai mes doigts blafards dans ceux, tout aussi livides, de mon ami et me laissait guider jusqu'à eux.

Avery m'accueillit par un sourire, Wilkes se contenta d'hocher la tête et Regulus, en digne frère de Sirius Black, me considéra avec perplexité, l'air de se demander si je serais facile à mener jusqu'à son lit. La fille Nott, estimant que je ne devais pas constituer une menace, consentit à simplement m'ignorer.

« Tu as reçu la lettre ? »

A défaut d'être courtois, Wilkes avait le mérite d'être direct.

« Oui. »

Suspendus à mes lèvres, ils attendaient tous que je poursuive.

« Laissez-la, souffla Severus avec sévérité en les scrutant un par un. »

Avery eut le bon sens de baisser la tête.

« Si elle n'a pas choisi, elle n'a rien à faire ici.

– Ceci est une table, Austera. S'il me plait d'y poser mes fesses, je le fais. Et ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec mes choix. »

La fille Nott plissa le nez en agrippant le bras de Regulus. Alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la sortie il haussa les épaules à notre adresse, s'excusa dans une grimace hésitante et, sur un clin d'œil à Wilkes qui laissait entendre qu'il ne la suivait pas parce qu'il partageait son opinion mais plutôt parce qu'il espérait qu'elle consente à se faire peloter entre deux couloirs, il nous quitta.

« Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra qu'il empêche ses hormones de régenter sa vie. » Wilkes, qui s'avérait être plus pesant que je ne l'avais imaginé au premier abord, questionna Avery sans transition :

« Au fait, il paraît que Circée et Magdalena se battent pour toi, mon grand ? T'en as de la veine ! »

Le colosse reposa son verre et se composa un visage inexpressif : « Oui, c'est ce qu'il semblerait, répondit-il sobrement.

– Sanders est vraiment bien fichue, n'empêche. Pas que Magdalena ne soit pas attirante, mais bon… avec quelques kilos en moins… »

Severus afficha un sourire devant cette remarque de Wilkes, un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il eut croisé mon froncement de sourcils réprobateur. Reportant mon attention sur Avery, je le vis se façonner un rictus crispé qui se voulait amusé… Un subterfuge désolant visant à dissimuler la rage qui bouillait en lui. A force d'observations, j'avais appris décrypter et à interpréter le moindre changement dans sa physionomie ; s'il parvenait à donner le change devant les autres, moi il ne me dupait pas le moins du monde.

« Enfin je cracherais pas sur Magdalena non plus, je dois avouer.

– Oui, ça va, on a compris l'idée, siffla Avery entre ses dents. »

Mon regard perplexe embarrassa Wilkes, lorsqu'il se rappela ma présence : « Désolé, c'était déplacé. Je crois que c'est ton amie, non ?

– C'est mon amie. Et elle n'est pas vraiment libre en ce moment. »

Des désirs incompatibles tiraillaient Avery. Jouer l'impassible ou assouvir sa curiosité ? Il lutta bien une seconde contre l'envie d'en savoir plus, mais très vite il ne put s'empêcher de confesser :

« J'ignorais qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un.

– Elle ne sort pas avec quelqu'un. Elle se remet d'une vieille histoire. »

Le vert de ses prunelles cessa d'observer son assiette.

« Ah. Très bien. » Il jeta un œil à sa montre pour masquer son trouble. « Je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure Wilkes. On se voit en cours, Severus, Kassidy ? »

J'acquiesçai.

Wilkes resta silencieux le temps d'avaler une bouchée de bacon puis demanda : « C'est vrai que tu es fiancée à Lucius ?

– Oui. En théorie.

– En théorie ? »

Severus attrapa son sac d'un mouvement brusque et enjamba le banc :

« Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler, imbécile. »

Mon cœur bondit de reconnaissance à ces mots. Parfois, il paraissait lire en moi comme si nous n'étions qu'une âme pour deux corps. Dans ces moments-là j'éprouvais pour lui une adoration mêlée d'un sentiment… d'harmonie, je crois. La symbiose parfaite de nos deux individus avait quelque chose d'unique ; des amitiés se tissaient partout dans le monde, à chaque instant, mais aucune d'entre elles ne serait jamais comparable à ce lien qui nous rattachait l'un à l'autre, et le savoir me remplissait d'orgueil.

« Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que –

– C'est bien là le problème, Wilkes : tu ne sais jamais rien. » Severus le considérait avec un dédain souverain. Son visage paraissait plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire, et plus mince, ainsi encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs. Les mèches sombres qui se perdaient devant sa vue renfonçaient les lignes abruptes de sa figure, ce qui conférait à ses joues déjà minces des allures décharnées de vampire ou de goule. Pour la première fois peut-être, je le trouvais beau. Pas de cette beauté fade et insipide qui s'étalaient outrageusement les couvertures des magasines ; non, je le trouvais beau comme pouvait l'être le méchant d'un roman, s'étouffant dans sa suffisance, avec toujours au bout de la langue quelques piques tranchantes et cruelles.

Il était devenu l'homme qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être.

« Il serait vraiment tant que tu commences à réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Qui sait, peut-être même que ça te permettrait de te dénicher une copine ? » A voix basse, l'air songeur : « J'aurais tord d'espérer plus de toi… Tu es comme tous les autres étudiants… Ta vie se résume aux filles et à la boisson. » Plantant à nouveau un regard d'acier dans celui de notre camarade médusé : « Je suis sûre que l'acquisition d'un semblant de vie amoureuse t'aiderais à rester en dehors des affaires privées de ton entourage. Et crois-moi, ça soulagerait tout le monde. »

Wilkes ouvrit la bouche et la referma, éberluée. Il avait l'air d'une carpe qu'on aurait remise à l'eau après l'avoir faite mordre à l'hameçon ; un gros poisson complètement dérouté.

« On te tolère parce que tu partages nos idées et nos buts. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer qu'on te tolérera longtemps si tu persévères à remuer les vieux souvenirs et à faire sortir au grand jour les soucis que chacun d'entre nous préfèreraient voir ignorer. Si tu veux nous être agréable, contente-toi simplement d'obéir aux directives. »

Sur cette dernière réplique, Severus fit volteface dans un tourbillon de cape. Il avait la grâce morbide d'un corbeau en plein vol et, fascinée, j'agrippai son bras de crainte que dans sa colère il n'oublie de m'attendre et ne disparaisse.

« Je ne te connaissais pas si autoritaire ! m'enthousiasmai-je une fois parvenue dans le hall. On aurait dit… je ne sais pas… mais c'était… c'était grandiose !

– Merci. »

Je m'écartai.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si sec avec moi brusquement ? J'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as déplu ? »

Il tourna la tête pour éviter mon regard.

« Tu ne pourras pas peser le pour et le contre éternellement. Il va falloir que tu choisisses.

– Ah ! Bien sûr ! Je me doutais bien que tu allais me parler de ça… » Je lançais, acide : « Tu es devenu le petit chef de l'équipe alors tu me pousses à me hâter. C'est vrai… de quoi est-ce que tu aurais l'air si ta recrue changeait d'avis ? » Je ricanai : « Oui, c'est sûr, ça risquerait de démolir ton bel ascendant sur tous tes nouveaux amis… »

Le dos raide, les poings tremblants, il murmura : « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? » Puis, submergé par l'exaspération, il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite : « Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas des autres, mais de _toi_ ? J'essaye de t'aider et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de repartir dans ton délire paranoïaque. Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de… de _m'étouffer_ ? »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge.

« T'étouffer, répétais-je d'une voix blanche. Alors je t'étouffe, c'est ça… ?

– Kassidy…

– Quoi ? Je te défie de me dire que tu ne le pensais pas ! »

Nos deux regards sombres, si semblables, se rencontrèrent enfin. Je n'y entrevis ni excuse ni remord. Juste de l'agacement, de la colère et une douleur sourde – conséquence d'une amitié qui s'effrite.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois en sécurité. Plus tu resteras dans l'indécision et plus tu seras menacée.

– Si tu voulais me protéger, tu n'aurais pas choisi ton camp sur un coup de tête. »

Il soupira. Le visage levé vers le plafond, une main lissant l'arrière de sa chevelure, il répliqua :

« Je me souviens de notre désir de grandeur. De ta soif de magie. Mais si tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre – et c'est ton droit – j'accomplirai notre rêve seul. Tu ne devrais pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

– La magie noire c'est une chose. Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs, Severus. Ce sont des gens qui s'en prennent à des moldus…

– Et ? »

_Et tu as changé, mon ami_.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu partageais ce type de valeurs, c'est tout.

– Je ne pensais pas non plus que tu te souciais des autres à ce point. »

Il y avait sur ses traits l'indifférence qu'on réserve à une première rencontre, la curiosité et la retenue qui n'avaient jamais appartenu à nos rapports amicaux auparavant.

« Il faut croire qu'on ne se connait pas si bien que ça finalement, Rogue. »

Il tiqua à l'entente de son nom mais garda les lèvres closes.

Avec une sensation de vide intense au creux de l'estomac, je m'éloignais à reculons. Je souhaitais qu'il me rattrape, tant qu'il le pouvait encore, et qu'on efface nos désaccords comme on passe l'éponge sur un tableau noir. Cependant le conflit qui nous opposait n'était pas une de ces broutilles qu'on oublie au petit jour, il était de ceux qui rongent le cœur, contamine le sang et l'esprit. Une vraie divergence d'opinion telle que nous n'en avions jamais connue.

Il se détourna.

Les bras ballants dans le hall déserté, j'admirai sa maigre silhouette se fondre pas à pas dans la pénombre du couloir contigu et bientôt disparaître complètement de ma vue.

Amusant comme la journée avait débutée. Une invitation à table, un abandon après le petit-déjeuner. Si je n'avais pas eu la gorge si serrée, j'en aurais ri.

x

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! hurla Magdalena.

– Maggie…

– Ne m'appelle pas Maggie !

– Magdalena, je vois bien que tu vas mal en ce moment et je pensais –

– Tu pensais quoi ? Que tout à coup j'avais décidé de me tourner vers toi ? Tu es stupide ou simplement naïve ? »

Pompom leva les yeux au plafond avec consternation : « Maman et moi –

– Oh, je t'en prie ! Ne me parle pas de _maman_ ! »

L'infirmière poursuivit comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue :

« Nous pensons que ces sorties ne sont pas bonnes pour toi…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive à Pré-au-Lard ?

– Maggie…

– Magdalena ! »

Pompom planta son regard dans le sien : « Je suis infirmière, Magdalena. Tes camarades ne le remarquent peut-être pas mais moi j'en connais les effets. »

J'attendais patiemment que la dispute soit finie, par ailleurs trop préoccupée par le bandage qui se teintait de rouge autour de ma main droite ; un petit accident totalement absurde avait tourné à la catastrophe : Jenks avait trébuché sur un carton, renversant au passage une fille de Gryffondor qui avait percuté une vitrine, laquelle s'était écroulée… et tout ce serait merveilleusement bien déroulé si Black n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de s'extraire de la trajectoire du meuble en me bousculant. J'avais échappé de peu aux éclats de verres, sauf à l'un d'eux – qui avait eu la gentillesse de s'enfoncer dans ma paume. Selon Pomfresh, aucun nerf ou ligament n'en pâtirait. Elle avait intérêt à dire vrai sans quoi je la gratifierais d'un procès pour faute professionnelle. Peu m'importait les liens de parenté qu'elle entretenait – manifestement à contrecœur – avec l'une de mes proches amies ; ma main de baguette valait plus à mes yeux que n'importe quel être humain.

Lena se pencha en avant, reptilienne et haineuse : « Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous souciez de moi, toutes les deux ?

– On n'a jamais cessé de se soucier de toi. Et ce n'est pas la question. » Elle chuchota : « Tu en prends depuis combien de temps ? »

Magdalena s'inclina un peu plus, le visage transfiguré par l'abattement. Elle avait la mine crayeuse et fatiguée de ceux qui se résignent enfin à passer aux aveux. Ses mains jointes sur ses genoux – phalanges blanches et crispée de petite fille prise en faute – tremblaient imperceptiblement. Elle allait céder.

Mais :

« Va te faire foutre, articula-t-elle d'une voix traînante. »

J'y avais cru. C'était de l'art. J'applaudissais en riant : « Oh c'était beau ça, Lena ! Elle a tout gobé, ta détresse, tout ça… » Je grimaçai en me rappelant que ma main n'avait pas encore complètement cicatrisé.

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, casque et cascade noires, regards jumeaux qui me foudroyaient comme un seul être.

Puis, m'oubliant tout aussi rapidement, Pomfresh reprit : « Je ne te laisserais pas sortir pour que tu rencontres ton dealer ou je ne sais qui…

– Et comment tu vas m'en empêcher ?

– Si tu m'y obliges, je prétendrais que tu es très malade, et que tu as besoin de soins tout le week-end. »

Mon amie ricana : « Putain, vous voulez à ce point me gâcher l'existence ? J'y crois pas… »

Elle avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

« C'est pour ton bien !

– Ben voyons ! C'est pour vous donner l'illusion d'avoir encore un semblant de rôle à jouer dans ma vie. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps. » Elle aboya : « Kassidy. On se casse. » Et je la suivis, pas mécontente d'échapper à l'atmosphère lourde et orageuse qui sévissait dans l'infirmerie.

« Tu ne leur pardonneras jamais ?

– Quand j'ai été répartie à Serpentard, la première chose qu'a faite ma mère a été de pleurer. Elle m'a envoyé une Beuglante pour que je repasse sous le Choixpeau. Et aux vacances de Noël qui ont suivis, l'autre pétasse a dit : _ce n'est pas si dramatique maman, il y a parfois des sorciers respectables qui sortent de cette maison_. Elles m'ont dénigrée dès mon entrée à Poudlard, au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elles. Alors non, tu vois, je ne pardonnerai pas. »

x

Après avoir longuement hésité, Narcissa avait choisi pour l'occasion une tenue des plus sobres. Le chemisier blanc ne comportait que quelques broderies discrètes aux manches et au col, et les boutons de nacre scintillaient doucement sous l'éclairage frileux du mois d'octobre. Grise et mi-longue, la jupe caressait ses genoux en formant des ondulations calculées mais tout sauf exubérantes et affinait encore davantage sa silhouette filiforme. Pour seul bijou, elle arborait aux oreilles deux petites gemmes d'améthyste, façonnée de telle sorte qu'elle faisait paraître leur propriétaire plus délicate encore qu'elle ne l'était. Enfin son cou laiteux et princier était exposé aux regards : elle avait attaché l'or platine de sa chevelure.

Cheminant à mes côtés sur ses talons étroits – ah ! les graciles chevilles qu'elle avait là ! – elle troublait les passants comme seule aurait pu le faire une Vélane, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de demander pour la troisième fois :

« Tu es sûre que mes cheveux ça va ? J'aurais peut-être dû les détacher, tu ne penses pas ? Oh, je suis certaine que ça aurait été plus harmonieux, avec mon visage. Tu crois que –

– Tu es splendide, comme toujours. Si j'étais un homme, je t'assure que je profiterais de l'occasion pour assassiner Rodolphus Lestrange et que je m'empresserais de demander ta main avant l'apparition d'un autre prétendant. »

Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais : « Tu moques de moi, Kassidy.

– Mais pas du tout ! »

Dépitée, elle secoua la tête : « Cette jupe fait mauvais genre, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre la noire ! Ah ! Si seulement je m'étais écoutée…

– Tu es parfaite, Cissy, je te le jure. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Tes cheveux sont très biens et ta jupe est tout à fait décente. »

Son regard était plein de l'indulgence amicale qui signifiait qu'elle appréciait sincèrement mes compliments mais n'y accordait pas foi.

« J'aime bien ton lainage.

– Tu parles ! C'est informe, vert bouteille et ça me tombe jusqu'aux genoux. J'ai l'air d'un troll à côté de toi.

– Mais pas du tout ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu as l'air… décontractée. Ça ne me va pas, à moi, d'être décontractée.

– Tu as l'âme d'une châtelaine, c'est pour ça.

– Exactement, approuva-t-elle en redressant le menton. » Puis, à mi-voix : « Et mon chemisier, tu es sûre que –

– Oui, je suis sûre, tranchais-je. Sûre et certaine.

– Bien. »

Elle épousseta sa tenue pour ôter les quelques particules imaginaires qui auraient pu s'y égarer, replaça une mèche audacieuse derrière son oreille puis, après ces dernières vérifications primordiales, entreprit de tapoter du pied le sol fangeux.

« Ils vont arriver, ne t'en fais pas. »

Un sourire d'appréhension se dessina sur ses lèvres. Chastes de tout baiser, elles bleuissaient joliment dans le froid automnal et j'entendais presque son cœur, vide de tout amour véritable, mais empli de songes et de désirs romancés, battre à toute allure sous le tissu immaculé. Ses propres doutes martelaient l'intérieur de mon crâne.

_Rabastan serait-il à la hauteur de mes espérances ? Et moi, serais-je à la hauteur des siennes ?_

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, confessa-t-elle dans un souffle. » Le vent gelé emporta rapidement ses paroles, si bien qu'elles sonnaient comme un écho lointain, une phrase entre rêve et réalité, qui n'était peut-être qu'un mirage auditif montée de toute pièce par mon esprit craintif, dans le seul but de me rassurer. Je n'eus pas le loisir de l'interroger à ce sujet car dans un « pop » sonore son fiancé apparut.

x

« Rabastan ne devait pas venir ? »

Je tâchai de contenir toute la déception que ce constat m'imposait, mais ma curiosité étant ce qu'elle était, je n'avais pas pu empêcher la question de franchir mes lèvres.

« Oh si, si. En fait, j'aurais dû l'attendre. » Rodolphus se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Je… je suis confus. Pour tout vous dire, il devait… être une sorte de chaperon, j'imagine. Mais comme il était en retard, je me suis dis… » Il se frotta le front d'un geste nerveux. « Je dois vous paraître mal élevé. Je suis vraiment navré. »

Narcissa réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver une réponse adéquate, lui assurer que ce n'était absolument pas le cas et le mettre en confiance ; chose amusante lorsqu'on savait qu'elle était au moins autant terrifiée que lui par cette rencontre.

Il avait des airs de chat effarouché, avec sa toison bouclée d'un noir intense, ses sourcils épais, son regard brun, dur comme le vieux cuir, d'une teinte qui disait « voilà un homme qui sait se servir de sa baguette ». Il ne savait visiblement pas y faire avec la séduction, la tendresse et les femmes en général. Ses épaules larges, ses biceps saillants sous sa chemise étriquée étaient troublants d'animalité. Sa gestuelle et sa façon de ployer l'échine pour être à la même hauteur que Narcissa lui donnait l'air d'un matou mal apprivoisé ; il demeurait dans sa stature quelque chose de sec, de sauvage, de brut. Et pourtant, les mots se bousculaient sur sa langue avec maladresse ; il voulait bien faire, il voulait être à la hauteur, et pour cela, il gagna mon estime. Etre assez bien pour Narcissa, la pure et l'innocente Narcissa, n'était certainement pas une mince affaire et je pouvais comprendre que le défit l'intimide.

Dans ces iris ternes, elle était sublimée. Elle avait le port d'une déesse de vertu. Elle personnifiait l'antique chasteté qui était morte au cours du siècle, ou en tout cas expirait, flanchait doucement depuis une dizaine d'années et, d'agonie, passait à trépas. Elle avait tout de la promise idéale, celle que décrivaient les grands-parents avec un soupir résigné, en pleurant le bon vieux temps et la déchéance de la jeunesse actuelle.

Elle avançait humblement, les mains jointes derrière son dos, progressant à petites enjambées gracieuses.

Le contraste était saisissant. Il avait tout du loup et elle tout de l'agneau. Mais, unis par le même embarras, ils devenaient complémentaires et symbiotiques. Je lisais la droiture dans les paumes fermes et larges du fiancé, une volonté de protéger le petit être frêle qui l'accompagnait. Il prendrait soin d'elle, quoiqu'il puisse leur advenir.

« Bonjour. »

Le chuchotement à mon oreille produisit une tempête à l'intérieur de moi, balayant toutes pensées rationnelles. C'était à peine si je me souvenais de mon nom quand Rabastan inclina la tête pour finir de me saluer – je ne l'avais pas entendu transplaner.

Il était l'antithèse de son frère. Un monument de raffinement et de délicatesse. En plus grand, en plus fin. Sur sa nuque bouclaient tendrement les mèches folles d'un poète. Car cela ne faisait aucun doute : il avait les prunelles attentives et courtoises d'un gentilhomme – issu du même siècle désuet que la pudibonde Narcissa ! – et les gestes lents et aimables d'un artiste craignant d'effaroucher sa muse. Sur son visage, la finesse poussait le zèle jusqu'à noircir ses cils – ô le beau regard d'Adonis ! – et incurver ses lèvres pleines en un sourire bienveillant et magnétique.

Tel que je l'avais rêvé.

Peut-être mieux encore.

Les poings sur les hanches, mais dans un sourire, je le sermonnai : « Tu ne devrais pas rédiger les courriers de ton frère. »

Il rit, paupières plissées vers le ciel.

« Comment as-tu deviné ?

– Une seconde passée avec lui suffit à dire qu'il n'a pas l'âme d'un écrivain. J'en ai déduis que sa correspondance avec Narcissa est de ton fait. »

Il tenta de se justifier : « Il est si maladroit… Si je ne l'aidais pas un peu, le pauvre… » Il se pencha vers moi : « Ne le répète pas, mais je suis ici pour le soutenir moralement et lui souffler quelques répliques. Mes parents tiennent absolument à ce qu'il fasse bonne impression auprès de Miss Black. »

Je percevais, au-delà des moqueries, l'affection sincère et sans borne qu'il vouait à son cadet. Je lisais, quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui, la fierté toute fraternelle qui les liait, un amour aussi fort que celui qui réunissait Potter et Black.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais l'Ainée des Serpentard ?

– C'est le cas.

– Il paraît que tu en fais voir de toutes les couleurs aux Parvenus. »

_Parvenus_. C'était le terme peu flatteur qu'on attribuait aux individus comme Edward et sa clique : des nouveaux riches, des étrangers venus dans l'espérance d'occuper un jour les plus hautes fonctions du Ministère. Si les Andersen n'avaient pas débarqué avec un éventail de produits innovants, s'associant avec les plus grands apothicaires du pays, et mis sur pied un nouveau mode d'élevage d'hippogriffes, moins coûteux mais tout aussi productif… aujourd'hui, nous serions toujours des Parvenus.

Le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard, j'avais dédaigné le salut des Sanders – la mère de Circée était une sorcière vaudou nigérienne qui avait épousé un riche commerçant du chemin de Traverse – ainsi que celui des River – ils avaient émigrés de Bulgarie dans les années cinquante et avaient changé de nom au bureau de l'immigration, ce qui toutefois n'avait abusé personne. Mère disait que traîner avec la « vermine » salirait la notoriété difficilement acquise par mes ancêtres danois.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'ils soient originaires de pays étrangers.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, se défendit-il. »

Une fois ce détail clarifié, j'expliquai : « Les Andersen ont réussi là où ils ont échoués. Il y a entre nous cette espèce de rivalité débile… Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils s'imaginent. »

Il sourit, devinant de toute évidence ce qui allait suivre.

« Je les domine, je les écrase. Parler de rivalité entre eux et moi, ce serait comme parler de rivalité entre un doxy et un géant.

– Oui, ce serait tout à fait absurde. »

Il y avait dans sa voix les accents trainants de la suffisance, sur sa langue le miel onctueux d'une perfidie à peine camouflée, et dans ses grands yeux sombres la candeur sur-jouée d'un grand acteur – et peut-être un peu de sa propre bonté, dissimulée là, bien en sécurité, et paradoxalement à l'abri des regards. Je l'avais qualifié de poète ? Par tous les diables, non ! Il était comédien, il déclamait ses vers avec l'ardeur des tragédiens, avec excès et emphase. Il avait le mensonge inscrit sur ses lèvres mais je lisais en lui, je décodais ses sourires, je voyais au travers de son vocabulaire, de sa gestuelle patriciennes, ce que peu de personnes étaient en mesure de distinguer.

Les plus naïfs ne saisissaient pas le second degré de son attitude. Les plus vaniteux se reconnaissaient en lui. Mais ils ignoraient tous que s'il devait constituer le reflet de quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que moi.

Il était un apôtre de la désillusion, du scepticisme à l'épreuve des sorts. Son orgueil n'existait que pour servir d'armure. Et sous les mailles, tant de lassitude…

Oui, tant de lassitude…

Apprivoisé par mes iris d'onyx, il délaissait sa présomption et son humour, comme on se débarrasse d'un manteau trop pesant. Il diminuait la distance, le recul qui était sien en permanence. Il revenait de son exil loin du monde et des individualités dont il avait appris à se désespérer d'avance, il reprenait goût à la vie, redécouvrait l'honnêteté.

Libéré de son camouflage, il redevenait le jeune homme épistolaire, courtois et paisible que je connaissais.

J'aurais pu me demander qui du poète ou de l'acteur représentait sa véritable personnalité. Le fait est que la réponse se trouvait déjà en ma possession : ils se disputaient les deux facettes primordiales de sa personnalité, il était l'un autant que l'autre, mais plus encore : il était les deux à la fois.

Homme des planches, homme de scène, il me séduisait par sa vivacité, par sa morgue, me transportait par le contraste que formaient ses mesquineries avec la douceur de ses traits. L'instant d'après, le virtuose des mots apaisait la fureur qui m'habitait, réduisait au silence le monstre glauque qui distillait en permanence noirceur et machiavélisme dans mon être fébrile. Alors, à nouveau, j'étais douce et sereine. Comme lui. Comme avant.

L'idée qu'il incarnait mon alter ego me brûlait la langue. Je rêvais de prononcer ces mots.

Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre ou à l'amour-passion décrit dans les romans. Selon moi, l'amour était le fruit d'une volonté et d'un travail exigeant. Il se bâtissait, pour peu qu'on ait les bonnes pierres, les bons outils, et la motivation nécessaire.

Et je ne doutais pas qu'il constituât une falaise de choix, d'où je pourrais extraire une roche de grande qualité. S'il le voulait aussi, alors rien ne pourrait plus abattre les murailles que je projetais de construire par notre alliance.

Il en avait le potentiel, c'était certain.

x

« Un jus d'œillet, deux rhum groseille et… »

Rabastan m'interrogea du regard.

« Une liqueur de rhubarbe. Sans glaçon, merci. »

Madame Rosmerta me dévisagea, jeta un coup d'œil à Rabastan, et décida que si je n'étais peut-être pas majeure, lui l'était en tout cas, et que cela devrait suffire à ce que je commande d'une boisson alcoolisée.

« La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était, commenta Rabastan en souriant. De mon temps, on se contentait d'emprunter l'alcool du concierge.

– Oh, ça se fait toujours. »

Narcissa poussa un petit glapissement outrée.

« Quoi ? Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'on paye pour son whisky bas-de-gamme ? Manquerait plus ça… »

Elle me menaça du bout de l'index en chuchotant : « Je vais en parler aux préfets. »

Rodolphus éclata de rire et, ne sachant trop si on se moquait d'elle ou pas, elle remua sur sa chaise en rougissant.

Les boissons arrivèrent à cet instant.

Rodolphus interrogea poliment Narcissa sur les projets de sa famille pour Noël. Un large sourire éclaira son visage angélique : elle adorait les mondanités, les robes virevoltantes aux bruits des valses et des pas exécutés à la perfection ; elle parla de la fête qu'organisaient Cygnus et Druella Black. Les pommettes écarlates d'embarras (ou d'excitation ?), elle livra – malgré sa conscience réprobatrice – les quelques informations qu'elle avait réussi à glaner en harcelant les elfes de maison pendant les vacances d'été. Tous les Noël, les Black préparaient une grande réception auxquels étaient invités les plus illustres sorciers britanniques et européens. L'année dernière Igor Karkaroff, le chercheur et maître de potions Rafael de Castilla, et le mage-sculpteur Luigi avaient été invités – on racontait que Druella elle-même avait financé leur voyage. Narcissa savait déjà que le virtuose pianiste Titus Neuss serait de la fête cette année. Les salons branchés de toute l'Angleterre s'arrachaient ses services et certains allaient même jusqu'à lui offrir plus de deux cents galions pour assurer l'animation d'une seule soirée. Il était devenu l'hôte le plus recherché de tout le pays et il était en passe de se forger une réputation similaire en France et en Allemagne.

Elle babillait avec passion, délaissant sa gêne devant la mine béate de Rodolphus. Il la relançait tantôt, posait la question appropriée et elle repartait dans une série de descriptions interminables sur les plus grandes réceptions sang purs de la dernière décennie. Elle en évoqua les plus moments les plus terribles : comment Albertus Nott s'était déboîté la clavicule en décembre 1969, comment Estrel Prewett avait éclaté en sanglot et demandé le divorce au beau milieu du dîner en 1973, et ainsi de suite.

Face à moi, Rabastan remuait le fond de son verre. Ses yeux sombres, légèrement écarquillés, me suppliait de mettre fin à ce monologue futile. Ils me chuchotaient : _Arrête ça. Je n'en peux plus._ Plus encore que les anecdotes superficielles de Narcissa, il haïssait les bals et leurs saluts hypocrites, leurs petites manigances commerciales et politiques. Exactement comme moi. Il se plaisait sûrement à observer la foule aristocrate du haut d'un balcon, à les affubler de sobriquets puérils sur des critères aussi grossiers que l'apparence physique ou la consonance d'un prénom. Il riait de la femme qui embrassait la joue de la maîtresse de son époux, sans réaliser que celui-ci gardait les yeux fixés sur son buste opulent. Il ne manquait pas d'analyser l'interprétation d'un artiste supposément grandiose en listant une à une toutes les caractéristiques qui faisaient de lui un bien piètre musicien. Oui, il était de ceux qui ironisent dans l'ombre d'une coursive, observent et critiquent en dégustant des petits fours, sans prendre part aux débats et aux combines.

Haussant un sourcil, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je lui adressais un sourire insolemment innocent.

Trop occupés à entretenir un dialogue muet, les mots de Narcissa ne nous parvenaient plus.

_Je déteste ce genre de bavardages_, disait son soupir.

_Elle est lancée, je ne peux plus rien y faire_, soupirait mon sourire.

_Partons d'ici_, souriait ses prunelles.

Et moi de répondre : _Il faut les surveiller. Deux adolescents aussi coincés que ces deux là risqueraient de nous pondre un petit bâtard dans neuf mois, si on ne les tient pas à l'œil._

Et lui de rire : _On les mettrait tous nus dans une chambre qu'ils trouvaient encore le moyen de deviser des cours de la bourse._

Il commanda deux autres liqueurs de rhubarbe sans me quitter des yeux et la conversation redémarra :

_Joli pull_.

Son regard suivait la courbe de mon épaule, courrait le long de mon bras, caressait ma taille.

Je lui retournai le compliment : _Jolie chemise_.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table. A côté de moi, Narcissa se tenait bien droite, les mains aplaties sur ses genoux – sauf quand elle attrapait son verre à peine entamé pour le porter à ses lèvres et en absorber une gorgée microscopique.

Il tirait un peu sur le col de sa chemise pour échapper à l'atmosphère confinée du bar tandis que Rodolphus, étouffant dans la moiteur de la nombreuse clientèle, tripotait ses boutons de manchette pour se donner la contenance qu'il n'avait pas.

Rabastan rattacha son catogan aux reflets corbeaux d'un geste imprécis, impulsif, dévoilant un cou blanc et somptueux. Il sourit de son petit effet alors que je lui retournais un vague regard blasé.

_Charmeur_.

_Moi ? Jamais…_ Il se composa une figure pure et candide qui susurrait : _Je suis un fils de bonne famille_.

Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

_Tu n'es pas comme eux._

Je percevais la chaleur de ses doigts osseux, là, à quelques centimètres des miens sur la table. Et ce substitut de contact, aussi impalpable qu'un fantasme, et pourtant si réalisable, ronronnait : _Toi non plus, alter ego. Nous deux, nous sommes issus du même moule._

x

Un vent froid s'engouffra dans la salle bondée. Dans la brume lourde et opaque qui s'était abattue sur Pré-au-Lard, quatre ombres se dessinèrent et franchirent les portes du bar.

Rémus Lupin dévorait un livre en marchant et de temps à autre hochait distraitement la tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient vifs, malgré sa fatigue apparente – des cernes violacées rehaussaient la pâleur cadavérique de son visage. Sentant peser mon regard sur lui, il redressa le cou. Il me sourit de loin, d'un pâle sourire maladif, sans méfiance apparente, et je manquais de m'en étrangler avec ma deuxième liqueur de rhubarbe. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter un _sourire_ du préfet de Gryffondor ?

A côté de lui, Pettigrow gesticulait, jacassait sans discontinuer et apparemment ne réalisait pas que Lupin lui accordait à peine plus d'attention qu'à un moustique bourdonnant. Le garçon pataud, absorbé par son discours, manqua de se prendre les pieds dans une table. Il jeta un fébrile regard circulaire, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu avoir la chance d'apprécier la stupidité du spectacle. Mais Potter lui tapota le dos et il soupira de soulagement en se glissant sur la banquette.

James Potter affichait sa tignasse en bataille des bons jours. Il appelait du coude son meilleur ami et lui soufflait ce que j'imaginais être des plans facétieux. Les pans de sa chemise étaient froissés – dès qu'il avait échappé au regard scrutateur de McGonagall, il s'était empressé de les extraire de son pantalon. Il avait passé une semaine à recopier les chapitres six à quatorze du cours de métamorphose pour avoir osé arborer une cravate chantante et un tee-shirt « Severus est mon idole » – ce qui constituait sûrement les clauses d'un pari puéril avec Black. Quoiqu'il en soit, la directrice de leur maison se montrait depuis lors très stricte sur les choix vestimentaires de son élève préféré. Il avait préféré en conséquence délaisser ses excentricités et enfiler une tenue exemplaire pour ne pas être privé de sortie ce week-end.

Alors qu'il prenait place à côté de Rémus, Black faisait son numéro de charme à Madame Rosmerta, dans la perspective d'obtenir quelque chose de plus fort qu'une Bièraubeurre. Une fois qu'elle eut compris le but de sa manœuvre, la gérante lui tapota gentiment le sommet du crâne en riant de ses espoirs anéantis. Il s'assit en pestant tandis que Lupin soupirait sans lever le nez de son manuel d'histoire. Un Collapagina plus tard, et quelques malédictions proférées par le préfet, et l'ouvrage devenu inutile fut reposé sur le bord de la table.

Ils discutaient avec fièvre et exaltation. Peter pouffait derrière sa main, Rémus souriait largement, et Black, écroulé sur la table, tapait du poing et pleurait presque de rire tandis qu'un Potter à la mine imperturbable racontait quelque chose d'apparemment très drôle.

Et puis Sirius Black m'aperçut. Son regard dévia sur mes trois compagnons de table et il se permit un rictus désabusé.

« Tiens, ce ne serait pas le fils de Walburga ?

– C'est bien lui. »

Rabastan le jaugea silencieusement.

« Il est beau garçon. J'imagine qu'il a du succès à Poudlard, dit-il d'une voix blanche après une longue minute d'examen.

– Auprès des greluches, oui.

– Et l'école n'en a jamais manqué. »

Mes yeux allèrent de Black à Rabastan. Le premier était sauvagerie, franchise et charisme, comme sa mère et sa cousine Bellatrix ; il n'en avait pas conscience mais il possédait la même aura de colère et de folie. Il suffirait que le malheur s'abatte sur ses jours et sa beauté se fanerait, son raffinement bourgeois s'effriterait pour se fondre en feu, en vengeance et en destruction. A l'opposé, Rabastan était d'eau et de glace, toujours paisible, tantôt aussi impassible et solide que la banquise, tantôt caressant et insaisissable, à l'image du cours d'eau qui suit son chemin sans jamais se laisser détourner par quiconque. Il appartenait aux hypocrites modérés : ceux qui gardent les rires et le dédain à l'intérieur, non pas par lâcheté, mais par lassitude ; las de confronter leurs opinions aux plus primaires et aux plus bornés, ils préféraient adopter le doux silence des ruisseaux là où Black explosait sans retenu.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà mort. »

Je haïssais son physique : l'outrageante beauté qu'il n'avait jamais méritée et qui se dégageait tout autour de lui tel un parfum douceâtre, faisant tourner les têtes des jeunes filles influençables. Je détestais les voir se corrompre, s'humilier, se pourrir à son contact. Là où il y avait chasteté, Black distillait le vice et la rivalité entre celles qui autrefois s'étaient promises une amitié éternelle. Et lorsqu'il riait de leur stupidité, il y en avait encore pour s'enchanter de son sourire. Elles n'abandonnaient jamais. Elles devenaient une ombre parmi les ombres de sa cour et s'extasiaient pourtant de cette position insignifiante.

Les frères Lestrange échangèrent un regard.

« Le meurtre, c'est un peu extrême, non ? »

Les prunelles brun sombre me fixaient avec attention. Il ne me jugerait pas, quelle que puisse être ma réponse.

« La mort est trop définitive, admis-je.

– Et puis tu parles de mon cousin, tenta Narcissa.

– Comme si tu t'en souciais… »

Rodolphus l'interrogea du regard et elle baissa la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est un traitre à son sang. » Elle avait opté pour le mépris et était presque crédible dans ce rôle. Sauf pour moi, qui la connaissait trop bien. Ce qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui n'était rien d'autre que de la honte, du regret et de l'embarras. La colère et l'ironie mordante étaient les attitudes respectives de Walburga et Druella Black.

« Il est temps de vous ramener aux abords du château, décida Rabastan en finissant son verre. »

x

Le ciel affichait la teinte gris sale qui précède l'orage et l'humidité du début d'après-midi s'était changée en pluie. Les gouttelettes glacées collaient les cheveux sur les tempes, bleuissaient les lèvres et blanchissaient les peaux, si bien que tous les passants avaient une mine crayeuse de revenant. Les enfants tiraient sur la manche de leur mère, éreintés d'avoir sauté dans quelques dizaines de flaques, maintenant transis de froid, et désirant seulement retrouver la tiédeur d'une maison accueillante.

La pluie était peut-être bien mon temps favori. Cloîtrés chez eux, les gens ne me dérangeaient plus. Je savourais la perfidie de l'eau, qui me gelait la gorge et le visage malgré mon écharpe. Plus encore, je me délectai à l'avance du café noir que je me préparerai, une fois rentrée. Je raffolais des figures glauques, des plissements de nez de celles qui craignaient pour leur brushing et des coiffures détrempés capables d'enlaidir quiconque. J'aimais que le monde n'aime pas la pluie et me laisse en profiter seule.

« J'ai une affaire qui me conduit à Pré-au-Lard d'ici une quinzaine de jours. »

Je relevai le nez. Nullement dérangé par les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient du ciel, Rabastan ne voûtait pas les épaules, ne baissait pas le menton. Sa cape noire volait derrière lui au gré de la bourrasque. Il avançait sans se soucier de la météo, sans en ressentir le moindre inconfort, simplement concerné par la jeune fille frigorifiée qui l'accompagnait – c'est-à-dire nulle autre que moi.

« C'est une invitation ? »

Il me rendit mon sourire.

« Tu avais des questions à me poser. Et j'ai dis que j'y répondrai.

– Il nous reste encore un peu de chemin à faire…

– Je crains que ça ne suffise pas pour aborder la _foule_ de questions que tu rêves de me poser. »

Il souriait toujours. Il exagérait, évidemment, et faisait en sorte que je le sache. Parce qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre si ce n'est que je comprenne la réalité de notre début de flirt.

« Je devrais pouvoir t'accorder quelques heures en dépit de la montagne de devoirs qui m'attend. Je suis très occupée, tu sais ? »

Sur cette dernière phrase, j'arborai l'expression souveraine de ma mère, à peine sur-jouée.

« Tu l'imites à la perfection, rit-il.

– Tu connais ma mère ?

– J'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à deux ou trois reprises. »

Constatant que le sujet me mettait mal à l'aise, il en changea sans faire preuve d'une grande subtilité :

« Quelles matières est-ce que tu suis à Poudlard ?

– Sortilèges, potions, défense contre les forces du mal. Pour faire plaisir à mon père j'ai aussi conservé la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques ; il dit que les Andersen sont avant tout des propriétaires terriens, et que tout bon Andersen se doit d'étudier les différents aspects de la nature. Oh et puis… l'étude des moldus. »

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il tiqua et pendant une seconde l'horreur se peignit sur son visage, altérant la douceur et l'élégance de ses traits.

« L'étude des moldus ? Pourquoi faire ?

– Avant tout pour la provocation. Et pour admirer le genre de tête que tu viens de faire.

– Je ne suis pas intolérant, protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Son charme affable, son insolente sérénité s'étaient envolés. Il y avait comme de la colère au fond de ses prunelles, et quelque chose d'autre : du tourment et de la culpabilité. Il avait le dégoût du sang impur dans le cœur ; la différence entre lui et le reste de la haute société sorcière était qu'il avait conscience de l'injustice d'un tel ressentiment. Il détestait la haine des moldus mais la partageait secrètement. Trop d'à priori, trop d'idées préconçues avaient été insérés dans son crâne au cours de sa petite enfance pour qu'il s'en défasse aussi aisément.

« Dans notre milieu, nous le sommes tous plus ou moins, Rabastan. Et tant que tu ne lèves pas ta baguette contre un moldu, la question de savoir si tu les respectes ou non m'indiffère totalement. Moi j'admire la façon dont ils suppléent la magie par des inventions ingénieuses et je ne conçois pas qu'on les considère comme des animaux, c'est tout. Je sais que tu ne partages pas mon point de vue et pour être franche avec toi : ça m'est égal. »

Narcissa et son fiancé s'étaient arrêtés devant les grilles du château et se fixaient l'un l'autre à tour de rôle, embarrassés par la situation.

Arrivé auprès d'eux, Rabastan inclina la tête pour saluer Narcissa avant de me lancer un de ses regards doucement enjôleurs – si jamais il m'en avait véritablement voulu, j'étais pardonnée. Ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement :

_A bientôt_.

Et les frères Lestrange transplanèrent.

x

Ma retenue avec Black s'était excessivement mal passée. Entre sa déconcertante « maladresse » qui le conduisait à placer sur ma route tout un tas d'objet à même de me faire trébucher, ses insinuations doucereuses et ses silences menaçants lorsqu'il ne m'insultait pas…

Son attitude était exténuante ; j'avais les épaules tendues, les muscles de la colonne noués, la gorge sèche de trop surveiller mes arrières. Je regrettais les attaques inoffensives – colorants dans les pichets de jus de citrouilles ou sorts de Furunculus.

_C'était le bon temps_.

Ayant gardé en mémoire le souvenir de l'attaque de Rosier sur Evans, je regagnai mon dortoir, ma baguette en main, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets.

Dans ma grande magnanimité, j'avais même conseillé à Black d'en faire autant. Il m'avait ri au nez, mais qu'importe ? Il ne pourrait pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose sur le chemin du retour…

Mon esprit dévia sur des pensées plus sympathiques. L'aîné des fils Lestrange…

Narcissa prétendait que je l'avais dévoré des yeux durant tout l'après-midi. Et que pour sa part, il en avait fait autant. Elle avait aussi affirmé que nous nous ressemblions. _Deux individus en marge, oscillant entre raillerie et raffinement._ Cet homme-là avait les qualités et le cran nécessaires pour faire un bon époux. Il plairait à Père, car il n'aimait pas plus que lui les réceptions. Il ne déplairait pas à Mère, car les Lestrange avait presque autant de renommée que les Malefoy. Il suffirait que je présente bien les choses et elle accepterait.

Elle _devait_ accepter.

Rabastan était l'homme qu'il me fallait. Et je ne parlais pas d'amour ; je parlais de gloire à deux, de respect et d'admiration mutuels, d'humours concordants… C'était lui et lui seul qu'il me fallait.

Accrochés à leurs chaînes, les lustres de la salle commune se balançaient doucement, entraînées par un faible courant d'air souterrain. Dos à moi, assis sur un canapé olivâtre, Severus attendait ma venue.

Je rangeai ma baguette.

« Je suis désolée pour hier. »

Il resta silencieux, s'appuyant sur le canapé pour se relever. Il prit son temps pour réajuster sur ses poignets les manches élimées d'un pull noir trop large et lorsqu'il se retourna pour me faire face, il souriait :

« Mais désolée pour quoi, petite fille ? »

Les yeux révulsés me transperçaient. Parca avait investi son corps, souillé sa personne en lui imposant cette voix grave et traînante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Même son port de tête et le pli faussement affable qui étirait ses lèvres ne collaient pas avec son caractère. J'avais devant moi un travestissement grossier de ce qui avait été mon meilleur ami.

_Et un travestissement dangereux_, me rappelai-je.

« Severus ? murmurai-je stupidement. »

Parca exécuta un pas dans ma direction, lentement, affreusement lentement.

« Merlin, soufflai-je. »

Elle ricana. « Oh oui, tu peux prier !

– Severus ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le rire froid résonna à nouveau.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il t'entende. Mais à son réveil, il ne se souviendra de rien. Et c'est bien dommage… »

Je reculai. Elle tendit la main, effectua un savant mouvement du poignet et je me figeai, prise au piège d'un maléfice inconnu.

Mon corps semblait lourd, incroyablement lourd, et bouger le bras nécessita un effort surhumain que j'eus peine à fournir. Bien sûr, ma baguette était glissée dans la poche arrière de mon jeans… Il me faudrait un millénaire pour parvenir à trouver en moi assez de force pour m'en emparer, la brandir et lancer un sortilège ! Et je ne pouvais fuir : j'étais comme un insecte immobilisé dans la toile d'un arachnide, attendant simplement l'heure de ma mort.

Elle contourna le sofa sans se presser, se délectant de la panique qu'elle sentait monter en moi.

J'étais comme retombée en enfance. Toute petite fille craintive et impuissante. Je voulais agiter les bras et les jambes en tous sens, courir, m'échapper, ou bien pleurer. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Déjà mes yeux s'humidifiaient.

« Ne t'en fais pas, va, ce ne sera pas trop douloureux. »

L'éclairage glauque des sous-sols se refléta sur la lame qu'elle sortit de dessous sa cape. C'était le couteau qu'utilisait Severus en potions, pour découper ses racines. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement car, plusieurs années durant, je m'étais amusée à le lui subtiliser et à le cacher un peu partout dans ses affaires, aux endroits les plus insolites. Il avait fini par le garder sur lui en permanence, et cette habitude ne l'avait plus quitté depuis.

« Voyons voir s'il peut passer à travers toi cette fois, sans te causer le moindre dommage. »

Elle approchait sous l'apparence de Severus. Dans un gémissement, je le suppliai de revenir prendre possession de son corps, d'expulser cette chose monstrueuse de lui-même.

Et l'acier tout à coup s'enfonça dans ma chair. Il s'écoula une seconde de flottement avant que je ne pousse un cri déchirant. La souffrance se propagea dans chaque parcelle de mon être et s'intensifia encore et encore, semblant ne jamais vouloir atteindre un seuil maximal.

« Kassidy ! s'écria-t-il. »

Il était revenu à lui. Elle était partie. Je pleurais à la fois de soulagement et de douleur.

« Oh Merlin ! Kassy ! »

Sa voix montait dans les aigus angoissés.

Il y avait du sang sur ma tunique, sur ses mains et sur le sol maintenant.

« Severus… »

Il était revenu, mon ami. Ses phalanges étroitement resserrées sur le couteau, il restait pétrifié. Son teint virait au gris tandis que ses prunelles écarquillées passaient de toute allure de ma blessure à mon visage torturée, s'égaraient sur les dalles teintées de rouge – _comme dans le monde de Parca, _pensais-je_, ô comme la coïncidence est amusante…_ – puis se fixait à nouveau sur la dague insérée quelque part dans mes intestins brûlants.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Je m'effondrai dans un chuintement métallique, le décor tournoyant tout autour de moi. La lame quitta son foyer et j'eus vaguement conscience du sang qui se déversait plus abondamment sur mes vêtements déjà poisseux. Un sourire rêveur jouait sur mes lèvres : l'inconscience m'accueillait. Je pouvais dire adieu à ce mal lancinant dans mes entrailles. Et il était là.

« Kassy ! Kassy ! Regarde-moi ! Kassy, il faut que – »

_Ô cette obscurité bienveillante… ! Oui, vraiment, quelle splendeur que le noir…_


	11. L'infirmerie

Avant de commencer à parler de ce chapitre, je tiens à inviter tout le monde à jeter un oeil à mon autre fic (Rédemption). Le fait que ce soit un OC-OC risque d'en refroidir beaucoup, mais avant de me condamner, je vous supplie de quand même essayer (si je veux avoir quelques lecteurs, je suis bien contrainte de mendier xD). Cette nouvelle fic traite de la vie d'un Mangemort en fuite (Neil Brown de son petit nom) et comme le titre l'indique de sa rédemption (enfin vu comme il est obtu, c'est pas gagné -_-'). Quelque chose d'assez psychologique donc, avec une sorte de anti-héros insupportable. Et puis un peu d'action et des clins d'oeil aux personnages de JKR.

Maintenant que j'ai fini de me faire de la pub, on peut en revenir à Kassidy. Il s'agit là d'un chapitre de transition, mais je l'aime assez. Les fans de Magdalena devraient être content parce qu'elle est à l'honneur. Une infirmière traumatise verbalement notre héroïne (j'en dis pas plus) et la relation Kassidy-Sirius commence à évoluer.

(si vous pouviez éviter de m'envoyer des colis piégés pour cette fin assez mesquine, je vous en serais reconnaissante)

Bonne lecture !

x

**Chapitre 10 :** L'infirmerie.

x

Les rayons du soleil, taquins, me sortirent du sommeil et réveillèrent du même coup la douleur qui tiraillait mon abdomen.

Dans cet état comateux, je poussai un léger grognement mais gardai les paupières closes. Une main souleva ma tête et je sentis contre mes lèvres le rebord d'un gobelet. J'avalai le liquide sans me soucier de sa composition. Je n'étais pas en assez bonne santé pour me méfier.

La main replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et caressa mon front.

J'arrivai à sourire malgré ma souffrance : à mon souvenir personne n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle tendresse à mon égard. Je clignai des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière matinale.

« Ça va ? »

J'hochai la tête avec le maximum de vigueur qu'il m'était possible, c'est-à-dire bien peu.

« Je suis désolé.

– C'était pas toi. »

Je constatai avec étonnement que ma voix était légèrement rauque.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Je grimaçai : « Non, je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée. »

Je dégageai la couverture d'un faible coup de pied et relevai un peu ma chemise. Il détourna le regard pudiquement.

« Je ne vois pas, lui dis-je. La cicatrice. Elle est comment ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain sur mon ventre.

« Dans les cinq centimètres environ, large et rose.

– Ah ! S'en est fini de ma carrière de mannequin ! »

Je voulus rire mais le son s'étouffa dans ma gorge : j'avais trop mal pour y parvenir.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Reste avec moi s'il-te-plait. »

Ma demande le surprit et, se penchant en avant, il murmura gêné : « Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent… »

Je rétorquai :

« Si elle avait voulu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait, Severus. »

Après une brève hésitation, il tira une chaise à côté du lit et s'y installa. Je lui tendis ma main et il y plaça la sienne.

« Je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais fais ça, ajoutai-je en la serrant doucement. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Et, à voix basse, je lui demandai : « Qu'as-tu dis à Dumbledore ?

– Que je t'avais trouvé comme ça.

– Il t'a cru ?

– J'en doute. »

Je lui souris : « Je lui dirai que ce n'était pas toi. Jusqu'à présent personne n'a parlé, et on s'arrangera pour que ça reste ainsi. Je vais m'occuper de toute cette histoire… »

Il secoua la tête, amusé. « Occupe-toi d'abord de guérir. Moi j'ai fais le nécessaire pour qu'aucun possédé ne se balade dans les couloirs, la nuit. »

Je tirai sur sa manche pour l'attirer vers moi. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur auprès du lit, faisant rempart de son corps au soleil éclatant. Je posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules ; nos cheveux, noirs et blonds, se mêlèrent dans cette étreinte amicale. Contre mon oreille, il dit : « A l'avenir, essaye d'éviter les poignards, Kassidy. Ce serait con que tu meurs si jeune. » Et je lui promettais sottement : « Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'éviter cette peine. »

x

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur un petit homme au physique étroit. Une barbe grise, éparse et inégale parsemait ses joues caves. Il arborait une tenue simple mais soignée : une robe de sorcier noire de coupe classique surmontée d'une cape de velours bleu nuit doublée de brun. Les chaussures à boucles qui terminaient ses jambes grêles étaient faites de cuir de Magyar – les écailles brillaient à chaque pas d'une lueur d'obsidienne – et les lacets cobalts passées dans les encoches rappelaient le bleu de son pardessus. Il avançait en triturant dans ses mains moites un chapeau melon marron.

« Père ! »

Je me redressai si vivement que la douleur se raviva. Je perdis le souffle une seconde tandis que l'infirmerie tournoyait autour de moi dans un kaléidoscope de blanc, de gris et d'azur.

Le bruit d'une canne contre le carrelage intrigua mes sens et, une fois la plaie rendormie, je relevai les yeux.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la bouche pincée et les prunelles dédaigneuses sous ses lourdes paupières fardées. Quelques mèches blanches supplémentaires se perdaient dans le blond de son chignon impeccable depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vue. Les pieds chaussés d'escarpins brillants, une robe fuseau noire, elle semblait être venue ici davantage pour participer à un bal que pour rendre visite à sa fille hospitalisée.

Elle boitait, certes, mais refusait de s'en laisser affecter : elle ne quitterait ses talons pour rien au monde, même si elle devait pour cela adopter une démarche ridicule – et c'était exactement ce à quoi elle était forcée. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa peau était plus diaphane que jamais. Elle avait mal, elle aussi.

« Mère. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre jambe ?

– Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit-elle sèchement en prenant appui sur le mur. »

Elle envoya valser sa canne – tige noire surmontée d'un hippogriffe miniature – sur le sol et le carreau se fendilla sous l'impact.

« Maudits escaliers, pesta-t-elle. Comme s'il n'aurait pas été plus simple d'installer cette infirmerie au rez-de-chaussée ! »

Père fit remarquer aimablement : « La température est plus agréable ici. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir :

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Logan. »

Il se pencha pour caresser mes cheveux doucement, sans se laisser autrement démonter par l'agressivité de son épouse. Il avait pris l'habitude des remontrances et peut-être à l'heure actuelle ne les entendait-il même plus.

« Cesse un peu de la materner. Tu vois bien qu'elle va très bien ! C'est même à se demander ce qu'on est venu faire là… »

Et après on s'étonnait que je sois devenue une adolescente individualiste et coléreuse ?

« J'ai été conduite en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Il a fallu tout une équipe de chirurgiens pour réparer les dégâts et stopper l'hémorragie. Sans compter qu'à l'heure actuelle les Medicopharmaciens se tapent la tête contre les murs parce qu'ils ont découvert dans mes analyses une substance qui n'a rien à y faire et dont ils ne savent pas enrayer la propagation. Alors de là à dire que je vais bien…

– Cesse un peu de jouer les martyrs ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ça a toujours été pareil avec toi : tu fais une montagne de rien ! »

Les doigts de Père tremblaient dans mes cheveux.

« Et puis peut-être que si tu te comportais convenablement, personne n'aurait eu l'idée de te poignarder ? » Elle plissa le nez : « Je suis sûre que ce sont ces sang-de-bourbes que tu fréquentes. Je t'avais pourtant prévenue qu'on ne peut jamais faire confiance à cette engeance.

– Regina, ça suffit ! »

Plus qu'un cri, c'était un grondement qui avait franchi les lèvres de Père. Ses épaules tressautaient par à-coup. Etait-ce le résultat de la peur que ma blessure lui avait inspiré ou bien la conséquence d'un brusque excès de fureur à son encontre ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mère perdit de sa superbe, blanchit plus encore et, sonnée, se laissa aller contre le battant de la porte d'entrée.

« L…L…ogan ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! »

Mais son injonction perdait toute crédibilité : sa voix montait dans les aigus outragés, sa langue balbutiait maladroitement derrière sa dentition de porcelaine. Elle avait même plaquée la main sur son cœur tant elle était choquée par ce brutal revirement des rôles.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes de ce silence tendu, un silence que venait à peine troubler le doux frottement de la caresse paternelle sur ma tête. J'abaissais les paupières, rassérénée par ce contact. Sans Mère, les choses auraient pu être tellement merveilleuses…

« Bien. Maintenant que ton père a vu que tu n'étais pas à l'article de la mort, je crois qu'il serait temps que nous rendions visite à cette chère Druella. » Elle développa à mon attention, avec ce regard par en dessous qui signifiait qu'elle m'accordait là un immense privilège : « Cygnus a perdu beaucoup d'argent au cours de ses trois dernières années. Ils pensaient remonter la pente, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je suis très intriguée de savoir s'ils possèdent toujours ce service en cristal qui aurait dû me revenir… »

A l'origine, et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais exprimée explicitement, Mère aurait dû épouser Cygnus Black. Depuis que la mère de Narcissa l'avait devancée dans son projet marital, elle n'éprouvait envers elle qu'aversion et jalousie.

« J'ai entendu dire que leurs finances étaient si serrées qu'ils avaient été contraint de vendre une de leurs propriétés à des Parvenus. » Elle rit : « J'ai eu l'idée grandiose de gagner leur amitié et de leur proposer un prêt. »

La fortune des Andersen était dans les dix plus importantes d'Angleterre, mais même sachant cela, je n'admettais pas que nos fonds puissent simplement servir à satisfaire une vieille vengeance. D'un point de vue pécuniaire, ce « prêt » s'apparenterait plus à un don qu'à une possibilité de grossir sérieusement notre compte en banque grâce à un remboursement futur et – surtout – aux taux d'intérêts associés. Car dans le jargon propre aux sangs purs, un « ami » donnait sans espérer recevoir en échange. C'était là le but qu'elle poursuivait : pouvoir les humilier élégamment en leur soufflant « Je connais votre situation et je vous offre mon amitié. » Personne n'y croirait vraiment : ni les Black, ni le reste de la communauté sorcière. Tous sauraient apprécier le sarcasme de sa proposition.

Elle se moquait bien de renier les valeurs commerciales de sa famille d'adoption. Les Andersen étaient des marchants aux tarifs incorruptibles, des hommes et des femmes penchés sur leurs feuilles de revenus, vérifiant toujours chaque ligne avec minutie, ne serait-ce que par simple plaisir de savoir chacun des chiffres conforme à leurs prévisions. Sans être avares, nous étions attentifs à ne pas jeter les galions par les fenêtres. Et elle détruisait nos principes, piétinait notre goût du calcul et des transactions avantageuses.

_Si un jour j'ai un enfant, je lui inculquerai la rigueur économique des Andersen._

Combien de monticules d'or avait-elle dilapidé en forfanteries et en caprices ? Combien en gaspillerait-elle encore au cours des années à venir ?

« Si jamais ils annulent leur réception de Noël, ils tomberont en disgrâce. Alors ils accepteront. Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête pour s'extirper de toute cette jubilation anticipée et ses yeux pâles accrochèrent la maigre silhouette de Père. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Elle avec dédain et suffisance – elle tenait ce pauvre bougre sous sa coupe –, lui avec une courtoisie indifférente. A nouveau, il mettait son cœur et ses pensées à l'abri de toute atteinte, et il lui présentait la figure docile qui l'accommodait tant. Satisfaite, elle permit à ses lèvres de s'incurver très légèrement, et dit d'une voix glaciale : « Ma canne est tombée. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la ramasser ? » En quelques enjambées, il était à ses côtés, s'accroupissant pour ramasser la branche d'ébène filiforme, sans protester – et sans même simplement _songer_ à protester – devant l'attitude soumise qu'elle lui imposait.

Loin de le remercier, elle ajouta avec hargne : « Je dois vraiment tout te dire ! » Et elle franchit les portes de l'infirmerie sans un coup d'œil en arrière.

Père, lui, s'arrêta, la main à plat sur le bois. A la tension que je lisais entre ses omoplates, je devinais qu'il hésitait. Mais il prit sur lui, abandonnant sa carapace, faisant fi des conséquences et il se retourna.

« Rétablis-toi bien, ma chérie. »

Les iris noirs des Andersen luisaient d'un feu ancien, le feu de la volonté, de la fierté, de la vertu. Et je sus que l'âme de Père existait toujours quelque part, sous la chair froide et les faux-semblants, et qu'elle irradiait de la clarté d'antan. Je compris qu'elle hibernait simplement mais qu'à jamais, pour moi, en cas de nécessité, elle serait vive et attentive.

Tout à coup, je voulus dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de gentil, de vrai, quelque chose que je ne me serais jamais permise de prononcer avant aujourd'hui et que Mère aurait prohibé si elle avait pu savoir qu'un jour cette pensée chatouillerait le bout de ma langue, rebondirait sur mon palais, glisserait sur mes gencives pour se changer en sons, en syllabes, en mots. En une déclaration d'amour filial.

J'aurais voulu.

Mais le temps de trouver le courage nécessaire, ils étaient déjà loin.

_Une autre fois. Je le lui dirai une autre fois._

Mais en replongeant sous les draps, je sus que j'avais laissé filer la seule opportunité de dire à mon père combien j'étais heureuse qu'il soit venu, combien je chérissais son affection. J'avais perdu la chance d'une vie d'être enfin, pendant une seconde, l'enfant que j'aurais rêvé être.

Et je tentai de me persuader, en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller, que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance.

x

Sur la table de nuit trônait un bouquet magnifique, probablement élaboré par Narcissa elle-même car jamais je n'avais vu un fleuriste arranger des myosotis, des anémones, des thyrses de lilas, des camélias en boutons de roses et des azalées volumineuses avec tant de raffinement. Ils rependaient dans la pièce un parfum suave et printanier qui, j'en étais certaine, aurait pu inciter même un mourant à lutter pour retrouver la santé et la vigueur de sa jeunesse. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir enchanté les plantes et le vase pour me remonter le moral.

Pendu à mon poignet, une amulette en forme de croissant de lune était sensée m'aider à retrouver la forme. C'était un cadeau de Bellona ; elle l'avait acheté à Friedrich, un marchand ambulant de Pré-au-Lard dont la camelote ne méritait pas une noise l'unité. A la vérité, je me fichais de savoir si le morceau de bois me serait utile ou non : Bellona m'avait offert un présent de rétablissement, et le fait suffisait amplement à me réjouir.

Remarquant la chaîne en argent sur laquelle j'avais flashé au cours de l'été, Severus avait tenté d'effacer sa culpabilité en dévalisant la moitié de son compte en banque pour l'investir dans son achat. J'appréciais le geste, mais je m'arrangerais pour que la somme réapparaisse miraculeusement dans son coffre à Gringotts ; sans lui en faire part, bien sûr, pour sauvegarder sa fierté et lui épargner une gêne facilement évitable.

Avec son humour décalé, Betty McLinden m'avait fait porter un assortiment de stylos Bic multicolores, de feuilles quadrillées, de fournitures moldus diverses et variées. J'en ferais bon usage, sous l'œil exaspéré de nombre de mes camarades.

Enfin, sur mes genoux, le cadeau de Magdalena :

J'enfournais chocolat sur chocolat, en me délectant du goût sucrée et pâteux autant que des trois rouleaux de parchemins qui les accompagnaient.

x

_**Poudlard, salle commune, dix octobre, 2h du matin.**_

_Les Médicomages t'ont emmenée il y a quatre heures. Je suis enfin parvenue à approcher Severus et à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il raconte probablement autant de conneries que de vérités, mais j'ai su obtenir l'essentiel des informations._

_Je préfère mettre les mots sur papier plutôt que de les retourner inlassablement dans ma tête :_

_J'espère que ça ira, Kassidy. Il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je ne m'interroge sur ton état._

_Cissy pleurniche sur l'épaule de Severus. Je te laisse imaginer la tronche qu'il tire… _

_Si tu étais là, tu en rirais avec moi. Alors reviens vite. Je n'aime pas être la seule à me moquer de Narcissa. D'autant plus que quand tu n'es pas là, c'est moi qui passe pour la méchante._

x

_**Poudlard, couloir paumé, dix octobre, vers midi.**_

_Les rumeurs sur ta blessure circulent et s'amplifient toutes les minutes. J'ai entendu une petite de Poufsouffle dire qu'un Ronflak Cornu t'avait embrochée. Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils vont pêcher des idées pareilles._

_Tu es devenue célèbre, ma grande. On est suivi en permanence par une bande de vautours dégénérés qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose : qu'on leur livre un nouveau scoop sur ton état de santé. Je m'amuse à leur rétorquer qu'il t'ait poussé une troisième jambe. Tu verrais leur tête ! C'est tordant._

_Ah oui avant d'oublier… William Boot a dit de toute ça que « ce n'était pas une grande perte ». Alors Severus lui a écrasé le nez pendant que je lui administrais un petit sortilège de ma composition : il s'est baladé tout nu dans les couloirs, pissant le sang, en beuglant pour qu'on fasse réapparaître ses fringues. C'était très divertissant. Tu aurais adoré, j'en suis sûre._

x

_**Poudlard, Grande Salle, table des Serpentard. Toujours dix octobre.**_

_Dumbledore a annoncé que tu te remettais doucement de ton opération et que les médecins attendaient les résultats des analyses pour confirmer ta rémission._

_Sans transition : River vient de bousculer Circée. Elle a cassé son talon. Elle a l'air toute petite maintenant (et très fâchée)._

_Oh !_

_Tu viens de rater quelque chose._

_Elle lui a retourné une gifle (tu sais, ce genre de gifle qui claque, qui résonne pendant cinq minutes et qui laisse une marque rouge indélébile ?) et elle est partie en coup de vent._

_Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. Je te tiens informée._

x

_**Parc de Poudlard, sous la pluie, matinée du onze octobre.**_

_Black est venu me trouver après le petit-déjeuner. J'allais le renvoyer bouler (il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, puisque tu n'es pas là) mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais. Et il avait presque l'air __concerné__… _

_Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Un jour il t'ignore, le lendemain il te hait et le surlendemain il s'inquiète. C'est à n'y rien comprendre._

_(Rassures-moi : tu n'as pas couché avec lui au moins ?)_

_((Non, je rigole. Pas la peine de faire cette tête…))_

x

_**Poudlard, salle glauque. Treize octobre au soir.**_

_Severus mijote quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas quoi. Il nous a fait venir, Narcissa, Avery, Rosier et moi dans cet endroit. Et je crois qu'il essaye de nous retenir ici._

_Il fait en sorte de fournir des éléments à la discussion, il propose des trucs, nous prend à partie. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans son caractère de tendre vers le monologue (du moins pas ce genre de monologue futile). Quelque chose cloche, je le sens._

_Il a l'air inquiet. Et pas seulement pour toi et ta blessure. Il craint quelque chose d'autre._

_Ou alors le fait d'être coincée ici avec Junior perturbe mes pensées et je vire parano ? (Non d'une chouette !, si tu le voyais avec cette veste beige… c'est à pleurer tellement il est sexy là-dessous !)._

x

_**Même endroit, même soir, mêmes protagonistes.**_

_Evan a proposé un jeu. Je suis sûre qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il s'agit du dérivé sorcier d'un jeu moldu antérieur._

_Narcissa appréhende. Elle regarde son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre. Severus et Rosier sont à leur aise. Et je devine qu'Avery regrette qu'on n'ait rien de plus fort (vu sa constitution il pourrait se vider trois bouteille qu'il marcherait encore droit !)._

_La seule règle à respecter est de boire lorsqu'on a vécu la situation énoncée (j'aime les jeux d'alcool et leur simplicité enfantine). La magie se charge du reste : on a le droit à un mensonge, avant d'être éjecté en dehors du cercle tracé au sol._

_Rosier commence en douceur par un « J'ai embrassé une fille. »_

_Nous buvons tous (j'ai pensé à toi au passage), sauf Narcissa qui nous regarde avec de grands yeux. Elle n'aime déjà pas la tournure que prennent les évènements. Elle aimerait quitter le cercle, mais en même temps elle a bien trop peur de paraître coincée._

_« T'as embrassé qui Severus ?_

– _En quoi ça te concerne ? »_

_Va falloir que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi tu apprécies ce vieil hibou mal léché…_

_Il coule un regard vers Narcissa._

_« J'ai embrassé un garçon, dit-il. »_

_(Dans un autre contexte, venant de lui, la phrase aurait pu être hilarante.)_

_Je suis la seule à boire._

_Elle rougit. Tant de pudeur dans un même corps, c'est incroyable… Je ris et elle plisse les paupières, l'air menaçant._

_« J'ai fais l'amour avec au moins une personne ici présente. »_

_Ça c'était bas, Cissy !_

_Je lève mon verre, imitée par Avery et Rosier. Ils s'entre-regardent une seconde. Junior n'a pas l'air enchanté._

_« J'ai toujours su que vous étiez gay tous les deux. »_

_Mon humour les laisse de marbre. Je crois qu'Avery vient de comprendre que j'ai couché avec un de ses meilleurs amis._

_A mon tour : « J'ai fais un rêve cochon. »_

_Les gars lèvent les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire que ma question n'a pas d'intérêt. Mais je ne m'occupe pas de leur tendance naturelle à la perversité : je cherche l'étincelle lubrique dans l'âme de Narcissa. On ne peut décemment pas être aussi vertueuse._

_Elle hésite et trempe ses lèvres en grimaçant dans le liquide ambré._

_« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Tu n'es pas une sainte ! »_

_Je jubile, sous l'œil blasé de ton abruti de meilleur ami._

_Avery prend la parole, me coupant dans ma danse du bonheur : « J'ai oublié le nombre de mes aventures d'un soir. »_

_Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?_

_C'est drôle… J'ai comme une petite soif soudain…_

_« J'ai été amoureux. »_

_La phrase de Rosier jette un froid. Narcissa m'observe du coin de l'œil. Je soulève mon verre et avale une pleine gorgée d'alcool. Ma gorge brûle._

_Avery ne bouge pas d'un cil, sa coupe demeurant immobile devant lui. Il ne boira pas._

_Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Severus propose : « J'ai déjà rêvé de coucher avec Potter. »_

_Loin de parvenir à alléger l'ambiance, sa question l'alourdit encore davantage : je bois. Que ce soit vrai ou faux, quelle importance ? _

_Le premier mensonge n'était pas de mon fait._

x

_**Quelque part vers Proxima du Centaure, quatorze octobre.**_

_J'ai mal à la tête, c'est affreux. Dis, Kassy, pourquoi j'ai fait toutes ces choses dans ma vie ?_

_Pfff. Je te paris que Severus ne voudra même pas me préparer une potion contre ma migraine post-beuverie. Je le __**hais**__._

x

_**Poudlard, près du bureau de Dumbledore, quinze octobre au matin.**_

_Dumbledore nous a fait venir, Narcissa, Severus et moi. Je lui ai demandé de nous autoriser à te rendre visite mais il a refusé. Je l'ai qualifié d'« espèce de vieux grincheux sans cœur » juste avant qu'il ne nous annonce que tu serais de retour demain._

_Cissy est une vraie pile électrique, elle ne tient plus en place tellement elle est contente. Je crois qu'elle est allée voir les elfes de maison pour qu'ils préparent un gâteau ou quelque chose comme ça, histoire de fêter ton retour. Une vraie mère poule (je plains ses futurs rejetons…)_

_Il paraît que ta convalescence est loin d'être finie. Il y a eu des complications je crois. Mais si tu es transférée à Poudlard, j'imagine que ça signifie que ça va tout de même assez bien._

_Tes sarcasmes et ta mauvaise humeur commençait vraiment à me manquer. Et puis River se croit le chef de la maison parce que tu n'es pas là. C'est tout bonnement affligeant. Il est grand temps que tu reviennes prendre les choses en main._

x

_**Seize octobre.**_

_Tu dormais quand on a voulu te rendre visite. J'ai laissé les chocolats et les parchemins à ma sœur pour qu'elle te les donne à ton réveil._

_(Je rivaliserai pas avec le bouquet de Narcissa, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même. Et puis de toute façon c'est ça ou rien, alors t'as intérêt à t'en contenter !)_

_Repose-toi bien. A tout à l'heure,_

_Lena._

x

_PS :__ Edward a fait comprendre à Circée qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épouser. D'où le clash de l'autre jour. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire…_

x

Sa silhouette se découpait dans la pâle lumière lunaire. Il se tenait immobile à côté du lit, les pouces accrochés aux passants de son jeans. Il était habillé en moldu – pull noir, Lewis et chaussures de ville à demi défoncées aux pieds.

Une cigarette entre ses lèvres laissait s'échapper l'arôme âcre du tabac dans la pièce. Il la retirait tantôt pour expirer une fumée doucement mouvante, terne, auquel son regard – couleur de cendres lui aussi – demeurait agrippé, tantôt il la replantait dans son bec et replaçait ses mains autour de sa ceinture. Il réfléchissait, cherchait une réponse au creux de la brume grise qui enveloppait son visage et s'élevait vers le plafond.

« Black ? »

Il sursauta et ses prunelles se tournèrent aussitôt vers les draps blancs et vers mon visage tout aussi livide, déposé sur un traversin immaculé.

« Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce sortilège, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutation, tout en écrasant sa clope sur le dessous de sa semelle.

– Oui. »

Nos deux voix se mêlèrent ; la mienne, féminine et un peu rauque, contre la sienne, rendue nasillarde par la cigarette mais d'un timbre agréable, grave et posée : « Je suis désolé. »

Il s'étonna de m'entendre répéter ces mots : « Je suis désolée, Black, de t'avoir lancée ce sort. Ce n'était pas une vengeance, c'était juste de la stupidité, une stupide, stupide, stupide perte de contrôle. » Je me redressai en grimaçant, caressant mon ventre sous les draps dans l'espoir d'en chasser la douleur. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je me laisse guider par des pressentiments, des pulsions dévorantes, par la haine. Et je hais des tas de choses. »

Il sourit, sans m'interrompre toutefois.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de m'aider après ce que je t'ai fait endurer. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû refuser. »

Il planta son regard d'argent dans le mien. Un drôle de regard, ni malveillant ni véritablement bienveillant ; un contact oculaire courtois et navré : « Si tu ne savais pas pour Rémus, je t'aurais dénoncée.

– Tu peux le faire si tu veux. »

J'avais rarement connu un si grand calme à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais sereine à l'idée d'être expulsée de Poudlard, paisible quant à l'obligation de mettre un terme à mes études et à mes projets professionnels. Ça m'était égal.

« Tu peux le faire. Mais j'aimerais qu'on la détruise avant mon départ. J'y ai bien réfléchi ces derniers jours, et je pense avoir un début de plan pour venir à bout de Parca.

– Parca ? m'interrogea-t-il.

– C'est son nom. »

Je retirai mes pieds de dessous les draps et le vrillai d'un regard menaçant, en le pointant de mon index :

« Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que je suis une sorte d'héroïne. Je n'ai pas votre trempe à vous, les Gryffondor. Mais je voudrais… »

Je cherchai mes mots, mal à l'aise.

« … faire quelque chose de bien ? proposa-t-il, décidemment amusé par le tour que prenait la conversation.

– Mmh. Oui. Plus ou moins. Et puis me venger surtout. » Je maugréai : « C'est qu'elle m'a bien amochée, la garce. »

Black me considérait toujours avec amusement.

« C'est d'accord. Dis-moi quand tu veux que –

– Tout de suite ce serait bien.

– Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une ébauche de plan ?

– J'ai dis ça pour être modeste. Et puis tu n'imagines pas comme une semaine et demie d'ennui et de quasi-solitude passe lentement. Je suis sûre que si je m'étais penchée sur la question j'aurais pu trouver un moyen de cambrioler Gringotts. Alors bon… ce n'est pas un monstre démoniaque qui pourra s'opposer à mon génie.

– Je vois que la modestie t'a déserté aussi vite qu'elle t'a investie.

– Le génie ne s'embarrasse pas de modestie. »

Je glissai l'extrémité de mes petits pieds laiteux dans les chaussures déposées à mon chevet. Je voulus me pencher pour introduire l'index entre mon talon et le cuir, afin de mieux agencer la ballerine à ma peau, mais le simple fait de tendre mon bras dans ce but suffit à réveiller la Douleur ignoble. Je mordis mes lèvres et m'autorisai une deuxième tentative qui s'avéra être toute aussi infructueuse.

Black, quant à lui, regardait ailleurs pour ne pas m'embarrasser. J'appréciais sa prévenance mais :

« Black, appelai-je d'une toute petite voix. »

Il pencha son visage vers moi.

« Ecoute. C'est très gênant pour moi de te demander ça mais… »

Il s'était déjà agenouillé devant le lit, sans présenter le moindre signe d'embarras. La lune jouait sur les mèches sombres de sa chevelure, y ajoutant des reflets de gris et d'argent, et sa paume soulevait ma cheville avec l'obligeance d'un dévot parant sa déesse.

« C'est la première fois que tu plies le genou devant moi. »

Ayant chaussée mon pied gauche, il m'accorda un coup d'œil sournois :

« Et c'est la première fois que tu es contrainte d'implorer mon aide pour quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire. »

Vexée, je frappai son épaule de la pointe de ma ballerine.

« Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !

– Tu l'as cherché. »

Il grommela un juron – quelque chose sur une dragonne hystérique – et apporta à mon pied droit le confort qu'il méritait. Sa main était agréablement fraiche sur mon mollet et il accomplissait sa tâche avec sérieux et délicatesse, comme investi d'une mission divine. Je songeais à la sandale de verre de Cendrillon et un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres. Comment pouvais-je me laisser aller à rêver de romantisme et de conte de fée alors que mon chevalier servant n'était rien d'autre qu'un prince déchu, bouffi d'orgueil, de préjugés impérissables et radié de sa famille comme le plus vulgaire des êtres de maison ?

« A quoi tu penses ?

– Potter aurait été plus crédible dans le rôle du chevalier. »

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber.

« Tu sais qu'on voit quasiment tout sous cette chemise de nuit ? lança-t-il négligemment une minute plus tard, après s'être relevé. » Il observait la coupe de ses ongles avec un soin tout ironique.

« Black ! glapis-je, mortifiée, en resserrant mes bras autour de ma poitrine.

– Ne t'en fais pas, poursuivit-il en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir… »

J'écrasai son pied.

« _Aoutch !_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Furie ! »

Un bruit de pas mit fin à notre dispute et bientôt l'infirmière déboula dans la pièce, échevelée et sa chemise toute de travers.

« Kassidy ! hurla-t-elle. Où croyais-tu aller comme ça ? Enlève ces chaussures et file dans ton lit.

– Mais –

– Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu viens de te faire opérer. Tu es faible.

– Je ne suis pas –

– Tu as besoin de repos. »

Elle acheva, catégorique : « Dis à ton petit-ami de revenir à des heures plus appropriées. »

Black et moi échangeâmes un regard offusqué.

« Je ne sors pas avec cette folle furieuse ! protesta-t-il. »

Pomfresh sembla remettre son visage et abandonna le tutoiement familier avec lequel elle m'invectivait.

« Sirius Black. J'aurais dû m'en douter. » Elle soupira. « Ne venez pas me sortir vos balivernes. J'ai été élève ici moi aussi. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe après le couvre-feu.

– Oh mon dieu, j'ai une vision d'horreur, soufflai-je à Black en aparté.

– Estimes-toi heureuse, Andersen, moi au moins je suis canon, rétorqua-t-il à voix basse. Je pourrais pas en dire autant te concernant. »

J'allais répliquer quand, remuant le couteau dans la plaie – drôle d'expression considérant ce que je venais de subir quelques jours plus tôt – l'infirmière lâcha :

« J'espère au moins que vous vous protégez !

– Oh ! Merlin ! m'exclamai-je, révoltée par le flot d'images surréalistes qui m'assaillaient. » Black. Nu. Terrible, terrible image.

« Ne prenez pas cet air-là, jeune fille. Si vous saviez le nombre d'étudiantes qui viennent en douce à Sainte-Mangouste pour se faire avorter, vous ne seriez pas aussi scandalisée ! »

Black inclina le buste, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage d'abruti congénital.

« Je vais vous laisser Mesdemoiselles. Les discussions contraception à trois heures du mat' c'est vraiment trop bizarre pour moi. »

Il avança vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches.

« Ne croyez pas vous en tirez à si bon compte, jeune homme ! J'en parlerai à votre directeur de maison et des points vous seront retirés ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à troubler la convalescence de mes patients ! Ni à fumer dans mes locaux ! »

Dos à Pomfresh je bougeais les lèvres en silence : _Je me tire dès qu'elle sera repartie se coucher. Rendez-vous dans le Hall._

Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle me mena jusqu'à ma couchette et me retira mes ballerines sans faire preuve d'aucune douceur.

« Je te ramène ton antidouleur. Ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Je glissai précautionneusement mes jambes sous les draps et patientai docilement.

« La fiole n'est pas verte normalement ?

– C'est une nouvelle concoction, moins forte que la précédente. »

J'avalai d'un trait le liquide ambré. Le corps secoué d'un frisson odieux – le goût était plus qu'infect – j'agrippai la main de l'infirmière pour m'allonger plus facilement.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés.

Je cillai.

Les couleurs de l'infirmerie se mêlaient pour former des taches sombres aux coloris innommables, noir bleuté, brun-gris et autre jaune-vert agressif qui provenait de l'éclairage des appartements de Pompom, qui filtrait par l'entrebâillement et s'ajoutait à mon hallucination visuelle.

« Qu'est-ce que – ? »

Elle caressait mes cheveux avec une tendresse presque inquiétante.

« Allons, je voyais ton reflet dans la vitre. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je t'aurais laissée filer avec ce garnement ? »

Mes épaules tressautèrent sous le rire muet qui m'agitait.

« Vous êtes une vraie dragonne. »

Elle tapota ma tête en souriant. « C'est mon métier. »

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, j'imaginai Black, seul et immobile devant les hautes portes du Hall, attendant inlassablement ma venue. Cette fois-ci, le dragon l'avait emporté sur le chevalier et je demeurerais prisonnière de sa tour blanche, toute en draps de coton et en rideaux de soie éthérés.

« Potter aurait été mieux dans ce rôle, c'est sûr. »

Pomfresh se retourna : « Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

Quelques mots furent prononcés, mais je m'endormis avant d'avoir pu achever ma phrase.

x

Nous avancions en silence, éclairés seulement par nos « Lumos » respectifs. Une lumière bleue, froide, se répercutait sur les pierres des cachots et illuminaient nos visages d'un éclat pâle et maladif.

« Tout est prêt ? »

Je caressai machinalement le tissu de la robe de chambre, là où la blessure poursuivait sa cicatrisation.

« Tous ceux qui ont subi le sortilège sont momentanément enfermés. De cette façon, même si elle parvient à les posséder, ils ne pourront pas nous atteindre. Et pour davantage de précaution, je suggère qu'on barre en plus la porte d'entrée.

– Ça paraît sensé, reconnut-il en pénétrant dans la petite salle. »

Il effectua un petit tour sur lui-même, afin d'en embrasser chaque recoin. Sous œil s'arrêta une seconde sur la lanterne en fer forgé.

« Alors c'est ici que les Serpentard pratiquent la Magie Noire ? »

Son ton se voulait désinvolte, mais le mépris qui suintait implicitement sous ses mots ne m'échappa pas une seconde.

« Oui. C'est le lieu de réunion du Cercle. » Je lui offrais un sourire vacillant : « Je sais que ça te dégoûte plus qu'autre chose –

– Non tu crois ? ironisa-t-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

– … mais c'est un grand honneur que je te fais là. J'aurais pu choisir n'importe quelle autre pièce. »

Il m'observa, un peu surpris :

« Alors pourquoi celle-là ? »

Je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur les sofas éventrés, les tables et les tabourets estropiés. Je caressai en pensée la voûte de la cellule, suivant les crevasses discrètes entre les pierres aux teintes grises et ocre. Je retirai mes chaussures, pour savourer le contact rêche des tapis poussiéreux sous mes pieds, et leurs couleurs effacées par les siècles.

« Parce que je m'y sens bien, voilà pourquoi.

– Cet endroit respire le vice, souffla-t-il en menaçant le mobilier d'une œillade foudroyante, comme craignant l'attaque d'une chaise branlante.

– Tu te trompes. Cet endroit est synonyme de sécurité, de confiance, d'amitié. La noirceur n'est qu'une façade, Black. Mais ce qui se cache derrière dépend de chacun d'entre nous. Pour certains c'est le simple plaisir de se savoir puissant, pour d'autres la soif de connaissance. Et quelques uns y cherchent l'apaisement. »

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le tapis central.

« L'apaisement ? »

Je lui souris doucement, baissant le nez sur mes mains blanches.

« Avant, je crois que c'était toi mon apaisement. Je te hurlai des insanités à la figure et ensuite je retrouvais mon calme. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Alors je me suis tournée vers la Magie Noire. »

J'accompagnai du bout des doigts les motifs délavés, soulevant de petits nuages de cendres pour chaque centimètre parcouru.

« Quand je pratique un sortilège noir et que je sors d'ici, je suis sereine. Le reste du temps, je suis en lutte constante. Je l'ai réalisé en rencontrant certaines personnes dernièrement. Et je l'ai encore plus compris avec ce coup de poignard.

– Comment ça ?

– Quand je me suis évanouie, j'ai été _soulagée_. Adieu la douleur, le questionnement, le combat. Adieu la colère. Tu l'ignores mais il y a des souvenirs qui me bouffent. Et si je n'évacue pas ce… ce feu… qu'il y a à l'intérieur de moi, je risque de simplement devenir folle. Tu me condamnes pour mes pratiques, et je le conçois, mais saches que c'est sans elles que je serais véritablement un monstre. »

Je plantai mon regard droit dans le sien :

« D'ailleurs tu en as fait l'expérience l'autre soir. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je crois que je comprends, répondit-il sobrement. »

Embarrassée par le silence qui s'installait et par les confidences qui flottaient encore dans l'air, je me penchai brusquement vers lui, affichant une humeur joviale que j'étais loin de ressentir :

« Il est temps de commencer. Je te rappelle le déroulement des opérations une dernière fois ?

– Ça va, Andersen, je ne suis pas stupide…

– Tu me lances le sortilège, rétorquai-je sans lui prêter aucune attention. Tu attends que la lanterne s'éclaire – ça voudra dire que je suis bien arrivée là-bas – et tu bois cette fiole. Cela fait, tu t'endormiras et, si tout marche comme prévu tu me rejoindras dans sa demeure. Si mes déductions sont exactes – et elles le sont forcément – Parca est vulnérable face aux interférences. Je l'ai déduit de ma dernière… ou plutôt de mon _avant_-dernière rencontre. Son attitude laissait à penser qu'elle avait quelque chose à craindre de moi et –

– Tu radotes, _Furie_.

– Furie ? m'étranglai-je. »

Il bougonna : « Quoi ? J'essaye d'être sympathique en te trouvant des petits noms adaptés à ta personnalité. Ce n'est si pas évident, figure-toi. _Dragonne_ et _Démon_ auraient pu aller, mais je me suis dit que ça ne te plairait pas. »

Je grinçai des dents : « Furie ne me plait pas non plus.

– Fais pas ta difficile… Je vais quand même pas t'appeler _Agneau_… »

J'inspirai une bouffée d'air, bloquai ma respiration et poussai un long soupir de désespoir : « Et si on oubliait les petits noms, la camaraderie et que tu te contentais d'Andersen ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir :

« Oui, maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que ça paraît approprié. » Il répéta le nom deux ou trois fois, comme testant les sonorités. « Andersen… Andersen, oui c'est pas mal. »

– Merci, Black. Et maintenant si on revenait aux choses sérieuses ? » Je ne lui permettais pas de m'interrompre une nouvelle fois : « Donc pour résumer succinctement : une fois là-bas, tu la démolis.

– Et toi tu te tournes les pouces ? rit-il.

– Moi je sers d'appât, imbécile. Si ça foire, je serais la seule à en pâtir. Mais tu veux peut-être qu'on échange les rôles ? »

Il fit signe que non.

« Bien. Tu es prêt à jouer au prince charmant ? »

Une fossette se creusa dans l'une de ses joues, signe qu'une remarque concupiscente ne tarderait pas à venir.

« Ça dépend. J'ai le droit au baiser de la belle, après l'avoir secourue ?

– Plutôt crever, Black.

– Attention à ce que tu dis. Je pourrais te prendre aux mots… »

Je m'agitai nerveusement sur le tapis. Il sembla remarquer mon trouble car l'étincelle amusée dans ses prunelles se dissipa instantanément.

« T'en fais pas, Andersen. Ton génie ne te fera pas défaut. Tout ira bien. »

_Tout ira bien_. La phrase magique.

« Prête ?

– Prête. »

Et avant d'avoir pu déterminer si je l'étais véritablement ou non, il avait prononcé la formule.


	12. La fin d’un monde

Ce nouveau chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais le voilà finalement !

Par rapport à la première version de la fic, j'ai effectué pas mal de modifications sur l'intrigue parcaienne. J'ai tenté de donner une certaine profondeur à Parca (parce que les méchants juste là pour être méchants, ça manque souvent de crédibilité). J'espère que vous aimerez le résultat.

Vous avez le droit à un petit flash-back (avec un spécial clin d'oeil à ma nouvelle fic). Et je commence à aborder plus franchement l'aspect "dépendant" de Kassidy (mais ce devrait être encore plus développé dans la suite de la fic). Pour les fan de Rabastan, il revient dans le prochain chapitre !

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ; et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! (...et à jeter un oeil sur mon autre fic...)

x

**Chapitre 11 :** La fin d'un monde

x

J'eus droit au prélude sanglant et aux flammes dévorantes. Etrange comme on s'accoutumait vite à ce type de décor : je suivais des yeux le cours sinueux des perles de rubis entre les galets, et la danse du brasier, lascive, comme une silhouette féminine mue par une volonté de séduction. Je n'étais pas craintive, je n'étais pas charmée. J'avais juste hâte que ce soit fini, hâte d'être de retour dans mon lit blanc d'infirmerie, hâte de poursuivre ma convalescence et de redevenir une élève comme les autres, dont la préoccupation première serait de savoir si elle pouvait obtenir un Acceptable au prochain examen de potions.

Si la scène où se déroulerait l'acte final m'indifférait, savoir qu'Elle y apparaîtrait bientôt me remplissait de terreur. Une autre pensée, plus sournoise encore, délayait dans mes veines une crainte déraisonnable, encombrait mon esprit de coton, embrumait mes sens : et s'il ne venait pas ? Ne parlait-il pas de vengeance ? Ne parlait-il pas de me laisser souffrir et de profiter du spectacle ? Et s'il m'abandonnait, comme un jouet indésirable, entre les mains de cette créature immonde ?

J'avais été trop confiante. Il avait été trop sympathique.

C'était un piège, c'était certain.

Je me traitai d'imbécile, de gnome ignare, de lutin décérébré et intrépide.

Le feu léchait les murs et son souffle brulant échauffait mes joues. J'étais en nage, sous ma tunique blanche de malade. Mes cheveux blonds, libres, se déplaçaient aux rythmes de la bourrasque invisible. Je devais avoir l'air d'un ange perdu au milieu des Enfers ; ou de l'agneau amené pour être sacrifié sur l'autel d'un culte satanique.

J'entendis les voix, sans vraiment les écouter. Jusqu'à ce que celle de père crie, rugisse, tonne avec force : « Meurs ! »

Et je riais, sans pouvoir me contenir : « Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Il n'est pas comme ça. Il m'a dit de me rétablir, il m'a dit « ma chérie ». Je n'ai pas peur de votre petit jeu, non, je n'ai pas peur ! »

Ma témérité, mon imprudence me valut l'attention immédiate de la matriarche des lieux.

Elle se tenait là, en ombre tapie au milieu des flammes, sous la forme d'un chien gigantesque au poil noir et rêche. Un sinistros. Elle haletait et le son désagréable de sa respiration rauque acheva de me terrifier. Elle jappa : « Tu es de retour ? » en s'extrayant du feu rougeoyant.

Je reculai, fermai les paupières et implorai : « Black. Black. Crétin ! Magne-toi, Black !

– Ça va, pas la peine de me percer les tympans, grogna une voix familière derrière moi. »

Je me retins à grand peine de me jeter à son cou pour lui exprimer ma gratitude.

Indécise, la Bête s'arrêta et nous scruta tour à tour. Puis, sans prévenir, elle bondit.

Sa gueule énorme avançait vers moi et, hypnotisée par le noir intense de ses prunelles, je demeurais aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je sentais déjà sur moi son haleine fétide, s'échappant de derrière les crocs jaunis.

« Ejectio ! hurla Black avant que ceux-ci ne se referment sur mon bras. »

Elle se heurta à un mur invisible qui la renvoya dans le feu orangé. Elle gémit de surprise en se redressant.

Soudain, ils étaient deux : le sinistros et un autre, plus petit, mais tout aussi noir, qui, la bave aux lèvres se jeta sur son condisciple.

Je me retournai vers Black.

Mais il avait disparu.

Les deux bêtes se combattaient férocement. La plus menue des deux avait une hargne et une rage que la seconde ne pouvait contrer, même avec sa grande taille et la puissance de ses mâchoires démesurées.

J'aurai voulu aider mon allié – une version canine de Black ? – mais il luttait trop vite, sautant de tout côté, sa dentition carnassière se teintant d'un sang noirâtre, pour que je puisse l'accompagner dans ses assauts sans risquer de le blesser lui aussi.

Un extrait du _Grand Livre des Exceptions_ remonta à ma mémoire : _[…]_ _il nota également que l'individu-interférence était parfois doté de pouvoirs particuliers dans le lieu où il apparaissait (facultés d'animagus, invisibilité, maîtrise de sortilèges jusqu'à alors jamais exécutés convenablement). _D'où la métamorphose de Black – à notre âge on ne pouvait décemment pas avoir la puissance et la maîtrise magique suffisante pour se lancer dans l'acquisition d'une forme animale.

Mal en point, le sinistros s'échappa par une arche qui venait juste d'apparaître dans la cloison. Black se hâta à sa poursuite, faisant fi des flammes à traverser. Sur le sol, une longue trainée noire permettait de pister Parca sans la moindre difficulté.

J'aurais voulu les suivre, mais les brûlures qui en résulteraient, je le savais, seraient trop lourdes à supporter. Cette année j'avais rencontré la souffrance, aussi bien fictive, dans le monde de Parca, que réelle, avec ce poignard enfoncé dans mon ventre ; je ne voulais plus y goûter pour au moins une décennie.

Mais alors que j'allais renoncer, un chant mélodieux captiva mon attention et je pivotai à la recherche de sa source.

Et je vis, rasant les murs, au cœur même des flammes, un bel oiseau au plumage ardent. Les nuages de vapeur ne masquaient pas complètement son regard d'obsidienne, doux et rieur, à la sagacité presque humaine. Le phénix quitta le brasier pour planer en cercle au dessus de moi. Il tenait entre ses serres un objet que je connaissais bien.

Je le rattrapai au vol, prestement, heureuse de sentir à nouveau sous mes doigts le contact froid et rigide de ma baguette. Je sus que ce qu'il m'apportait ici n'était pas un bout de bois imaginaire ; mais bien l'outil de ma magie, dans toute sa puissance et toute sa vérité.

« Merci. »

Il gazouilla une réponse.

« Agua ! »

L'eau surgit de ma baguette, manquant de me renverser par son ardeur. Avec la puissance d'une rampe à incendie elle s'attaqua au feu, qui ne résista pas longtemps à son offensive.

Je me précipitai sous l'arche. Je suivis les empruntes sanglantes dans une succession de salles aux dimensions variées, exterminant la moindre étincelle, le moindre charbon à même de recréer ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une flammèche.

Les bruits de lutte se rapprochaient.

La salle où j'entrai avait des allures de royauté, et je compris qu'il s'agissait du dernier refuge de Parca. Un trône de pierre, surélevé, dominait la place. Contre les murs, des tables avaient été repoussées, comme libérant l'espace pour un bal ou une cérémonie d'adoubement. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable à associer ce décor au Monstre qui le régentait. Avait-elle créé elle-même ce semblant de forteresse démoniaque ? Ou l'avait-on crée, elle, pour l'habiter ? Avait-elle eu le choix ? Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Etait-elle simplement le fruit d'une volonté magique, ou bien la métamorphose d'une créature préexistante, enfermée ici pour servir de Minotaure ?

Face au trône, les deux animaux se combattaient toujours, répandant sur les pavés un mélange sanguin de noir et de rouge. Dans ce cercle sombre, tantôt une griffe lacérait un ventre exposé, tantôt une canine déchiquetait une oreille. Et le sang jaillissait davantage, obscurcissait la vue de l'un ou de l'autre avant de goutter sur le sol. Une odeur de massacre flottait dans l'air.

Le sinistros vacilla sur ses jambes puissantes. Il chercha à fuir, encore, vers un autre lieu.

« Claustra, murmurai-je en agitant ma baguette. »

Il rebondit sur la cloche de verre et se redressa difficilement. A présent, il était enfermé là-dessous avec le chien au regard meurtrier. A ce constat, il laissa sourdre une plainte terrible en me lançant, par delà l'incassable cloison transparente, une longue œillade désespérée.

Comme si j'allais la secourir, après ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

La lutte acharnée reprit, corps-à-corps bestial où la magie n'avait plus guère de place. Les déchirures de chair succédaient aux cris de rage ou de souffrance, et les bruits de pas sur les galets recouverts d'une pellicule glissante se répercutaient avec force sous l'enclos de verre. C'était une guerre plus qu'une bataille.

C'était la réalité contre le fictif, jaloux, qui voulait sa part de vrai, lui aussi, qui désirait sortir de ses murs de galets englués pour toucher du bout des doigts le pays de ses créateurs. C'était la cruauté des défenseurs d'un monde qui l'avait accouchée pour mieux l'exterminer ensuite, contre le nourrisson barbare qui n'avait que peu connu ses parents et s'était élevé seul.

Le sinistros tomba, rampa sur les pierres avec difficulté pour échapper à son opposant, et ses membres s'allongèrent… Bientôt, Parca apparaissait dans ce que je sus être sa dernière forme.

Le chien bondit. Un pressentiment douloureux m'étreignit et je hurlai à Black : « Arrête ! ». Il se stoppa dans son élan, retombant souplement sur la pierre et me dévisageant avec curiosité.

Je levai le sort. Allongée sur le sol, il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Son chemisier blanc, imbibée de sang, laissait voir des restes de motifs fleuris où le rouge prépondérant se mêlait au noir, au bleu et au vert, ainsi qu'à de petites perles de bois sculptées. Sur sa jupe droite se succédaient, quelques traits verticaux, en laine beige sur le tissu noir.

Elle redressa la tête vers moi. J'y reconnu Parca, j'y reconnu la geôlière enfantine de Black, j'y reconnu le sinistros. Elle était d'une laideur attrayante, d'une laideur humaine. Ses yeux de glace, sous ses paupières tombantes n'étaient que cruauté et vengeance. Sa peau d'albâtre veinée de bleu témoignait de la mort qui aurait dû la ravir il y a des siècles mais qui refusait toujours de l'enlacer de ses bras libérateurs. Son nez busqué, ses cils épais évoquaient un autre temps, un passé révolu qui pour elle continuait de se jouer inlassablement.

Sa main jaillit et agrippa mon col. Elle tira mon visage vers le sien, si proche que j'aurais presque pu embrasser sa bouche charnue :

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, souffla-t-elle, la voix vibrante de colère. Ils m'ont sacrifié, ils ont fait de moi la gardienne de leur arène. »

_Originaire de Roumanie, le sortilège de Parcavenit a été inventé par les prêtres noirs d'un culte disparu. Il constituait alors un rite d'initiation, considéré comme nécessaire et suffisant pour accéder au rang d'adepte._

« Ils ont promis de me libérer. » Sa voix de banshee brailla, stridente : « ILS ONT PROMIS ! » Un sanglot de rage secoua ses épaules grêles. Sa poigne se fit plus ferme encore sur le tissu de ma chemise de nuit.

« Ils ont dit que je devais tuer, ils ont dit que ravir quelques vies suffirait à racheter ma libération. » Ses iris prirent la teinte marron grisâtre de la neige souillée : « Ils ont menti… oh, ils ont menti. Mais je les ai tués. Tous. Ça a été un massacre tel que tu n'en verras jamais. »

_Une légende transylvanienne prétend que les prêtres de Parca ont un jour descendu la route qui mène au petit village de Râu Mare, ont administré le sortilège à tous ceux qu'ils ont pu croiser sur leur chemin et se sont ensuite donnés la mort sur la berge de la rivière._

« Je me souviens que je voyais le monde par leurs yeux. Il y avait la pleine lune, ronde, tellement ronde, les cimes des arbres agités par le vent. Oh ! Le vent ! C'est si doux, le vent. Le vrai vent, celui qui caresse les cheveux, qui cajole les peaux. J'ai souillé leur culte maudit, j'ai entaché à jamais leurs noms perfides. J'ai tué de leurs mains, et je les ai contraints à mourir. »

Un tremblement agita ses phalanges, qui convulsèrent sur le coton blanc de mon vêtement.

« Ils m'ont tout pris. Ils m'ont pris ma vie, ma jeunesse, mon cœur et l'amour que je ne connaîtrai jamais. Ils m'ont pris le mari que j'aurais dû chérir, l'enfant que j'aurais dû porter. Ils m'ont pris ma nuit de noce, la blancheur de ma robe de mariée, l'éclat doré de l'anneau à mon doigt. Ils m'ont pris la fierté de mes parents. Les rires. La joie. La liberté. Tu comprends, ingrate ? TU COMPRENDS ?

– Je comprends, Mirela. »

L'éclat de glace s'empara de ses prunelles.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? demanda-t-elle, plus calmement.

– Je le connais, c'est tout.

– Je ne suis pas un monstre. J'étais des vôtres.

– Je sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que tout ça s'arrête. »

Sa main glissa sur ma joue, froide comme la mort.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, me confia-t-elle, des larmes embuant ses yeux limpides.

– Tu n'as pas vécu la vie que tu aurais méritée de vivre et tu ne la vivras jamais. Ici, tu ne fais que souffrir et faire souffrir.

– Ma haine a décuplé ma magie. Je peux posséder les gens… »

La supplication muette, implicite dans ses paroles, me vrilla l'estomac plus sûrement que le coup de poignard dont elle m'avait gratifiée deux semaines auparavant.

« Tu deviens comme tes bourreaux. Tu plies les gens à ta volonté, tu manipules, tu détruis pour le simple plaisir de détruire. On ne peut pas te laisser faire ça, on ne peut – »

La teinte brune reprit possession de ses iris – l'eau gelée devint boue. Elle menaça, en appuyant son autre main sur mon abdomen :

« Je peux bien disparaître d'ici mais je serai toujours en toi ! »

Son contact réveilla la blessure. Je titubai en arrière mais elle ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, s'accrochant à mon vêtement avec l'obstination d'une sangsue vorace.

La charpente du palais frémit ; une fois, deux fois. Les galets gémirent en crissant les uns contre les autres puis un éclat bleuté, aquatique, s'empara de chaque pierre et les murs se liquéfièrent pour couler sur le sol de la demeure, éclaboussant les dalles, le trône et le squelette agrippé à mon col. _Le squelette !?_ J'ôtai les phalanges osseuses d'un geste instinctif, terrorisée par la ressemblance qu'il présentait avec celui qui m'avait accueillie lors de ma toute première visite.

La chute des cloisons découvrait un ciel rose et pourpre où s'étalaient quelques rares nuages ocre. Pas un souffle de vent. Pas une créature. Simplement un paysage merveilleux tel qu'on en trouvait pour illustrer les livres de contes pour enfant : des monts de terre rouge s'étalaient à perte de vue, parsemés ça et là de roches grises ou brunes. Mirela avait vécue enfermée dans un château de pierre, sans jamais embrasser du regard la splendeur de ces lieux. Cette idée me révolta, et une haine terrible grandit dans mes entrailles ; une haine entièrement tournée vers ses bourreaux, ceux qui s'étaient emparés d'une vierge du village pour la transformer en démon, lui ôter tout espoir de bonheur. Si elle ne les avait pas déjà tués, _dans la honte et dans le sang_ – c'était là l'expression emblématique des Bulstrode – je m'en serais chargé moi-même sur l'instant.

Un phénix, tout heureux, s'évanouit en quelques battements d'ailes dans cette nature minérale, chantant un air de liberté qu'elle n'entendrait jamais. Un soleil chaleureux jouait sur les reliefs, créant mirages liquides là où il n'y avait que sécheresse. Cet astre brillant était plus grand, plus beau que celui éclairant l'évolution des Hommes ; mais ça aussi elle n'en profiterait jamais. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle, l'enfermant dans le noir alors qu'autour d'elle, aussi loin que le regard se porte, un paradis s'étendait. Une colère sans nom gagna mon cœur. Il pulsa douloureusement en pensant à l'injustice dont elle avait été victime.

Le chien noir avait disparu, et à sa place, se dressait la silhouette de Sirius Black. Sur son visage se peignait un air de pur ravissement face à la beauté du tableau qui s'offrait à nous. Le sang noir de celle qui avait été notre ennemie maculait ses vêtements, son menton et ses lèvres, lui conférant un air de dément qu'appuyait encore davantage sa fascination pour le paysage.

« C'est fini, dit-il à mi-voix. » Et un ultime flash de lumière blanche nous enveloppa.

x

Je m'étais attendue à un moment de jubilation terrible, j'avais rêvé du sentiment d'extase que devrait m'apporter la chute de Parca. Mais sous ces cinq lettres se cachait l'altération d'une identité, l'innocence devenue créature maléfique.

_Mirela, la sacrifiée_.

« On a réussi, constata Black d'un ton neutre.

– Ça te réjouit ?

– Non. Et toi ?

– Non plus. »

J'époussetai ma tunique blanche.

« Je te ramène à l'infirmerie, décida-t-il en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever. »

La lanterne s'éteignit derrière nous et nous quittâmes l'antre du Cercle pour fuir le malaise qui nous enveloppait, oublier les yeux de glace de la jeune femme suppliciée. Pour taire l'injustice de son existence. Pour nier la folie empoisonnée qui avait pris possession de son âme vengeresse.

« Tu vas tout raconter à Dumbledore ?

– Non. Je vais juste rayer ce moment de ma mémoire.

– D'accord… Merci. »

Il continua d'avancer, sans plus prononcer un mot.

x

Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

C'était juste impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

A moins que… Oui. Elle avait parlé. Cette sale petite garce de Gryffondor avait jeté sa parole aux orties. Evans m'avait trahie. Dénoncée. Elle avait abusé de ma confiance et divulgué au directeur le peu d'informations que je lui avais fourni. Et Albus Dumbledore avait rattaché les fils entre eux, relié les indices disséminés sur sa route, remonté jusqu'à la source. Ou plutôt non : jusqu'à l'avant-source. Mais je protégerais Severus coûte que coûte, quitte à mentir, quitte à prendre toute la responsabilité sur mes épaules. Quitte, si c'était nécessaire, à perdre ma place dans cette école.

« Un bonbon au citron ? proposa le vieil homme. »

_Non, vieillard, pas la peine de chercher à m'amadouer_.

Mon regard dévia sur le phénix qui se lissait tranquillement les plumes sur son perchoir doré. Il m'accorda un coup d'œil rapide et retourna à sa toilette, comme si l'attention que je lui accordais était toute naturelle. Oubliant la raison de ma présence ici, je murmurai : « J'ai déjà vu cet oiseau. »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira :

« Ah ! Fumseck ? Oui, c'est vrai, tu l'as déjà vu… »

Comment le savait-il ?

« Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser affronter une réalité démoniaque sans t'apporter un peu d'aide. » Un instant, je le suspectai d'avoir lu dans mes pensées. Il nuança : « Je n'ai pas eu à le forcer, je dois dire, il est venu t'assister de son propre chef. »

Je m'entendis répondre : « Ce n'était pas un démon.

– Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était alors, Kassidy ?

– Une pauvre femme qui ne méritait pas d'être enfermée ainsi. Elle s'appelait Mirela. Elle a vécu en Roumanie quand une bande de dégénérés l'a enlevée, en pleine nuit, pour faire d'elle la reine captive et aliénée de leur culte maudit.

– Comment le sais-tu ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes genoux.

« Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. J'ai vécu chaque seconde de sa vie, je l'ai accompagné de sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort le temps d'un regard. Elle était brillante, vous savez. Un bel avenir se dessinait devant elle et ils l'en ont dépouillé. Elle est devenue folle et dangereuse par leur faute. Elle a déniché les failles de sa prison et les a utilisées. Elle est devenue la plus puissante des créatures étrangères à notre monde parce que sa motivation n'était pas d'asseoir sa suprématie sur un territoire bien délimité mais bien de se venger de nous tous. »

Sentant mon hésitation, il m'incita à poursuivre.

« Est-ce qu'on doit lui en vouloir, Monsieur ? Parce que moi je n'y arrive pas. Elle m'a torturé. Elle a failli me tuer. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à la détester.

– La haine n'a jamais été la meilleure des solutions, approuva le directeur. Elle nous fait oublier la raison, elle nous rend mauvais. Elle nous empêche d'accéder à la compréhension. »

Il posa son menton sur ses doigts entrecroisés. « Ne pense pas que je sois stupide, Kassidy. J'ai senti l'éveil de Parca dans ses lieux, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. J'ai senti le trouble, le mal s'immiscer dans certains de tes camarades. Et puis il y a eu ce coup de poignard, et j'ai enfin compris. J'aurais pu tout régler à cet instant-là.

– Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? demandai-je d'une voix douloureuse.

– Quoi de mieux que de réparer soi-même ses propres erreurs pour en mesurer toute l'ampleur ? Je ne voulais pas te priver de ce grand moment. Et puis Fumseck veillait sur toi et sur ton ami Sirius. » Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux clairs souriaient : « Enfermer ceux qui pouvaient être possédés par elle… ça, c'était une brillante idée. D'autant plus qu'elle a effectivement cherché à s'emparer d'eux, ce qui ne l'a pas beaucoup avancée étant donné votre prise de précautions. » Il avala tout rond un bonbon au citron. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de Severus Rogue. »

Le sang déserta mon visage.

« Non, Monsieur, si je puis me permettre… vous faites erreur. Severus n'a strictement rien à voir avec cette histoire.

– Vraiment ? »

Les phalanges crispées sur le rebord de la table, j'avalai difficilement ma salive.

« Je suis la seule responsable. Et je suis prête à en payer le prix. »

Il balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main et se pencha en avant pour me confier : « Les phénix ont de multiples talents, y compris celui de voyager à travers toutes les réalités possibles. Il y a même de folles théories qui prétendent que ce sont eux qui les ont créées. » Il m'adressa un drôle de sourire, dont je ne saisis pas immédiatement la signification et, inclinant son buste encore davantage, il souffla tout bas : « Je comprends pourquoi il était si motivé à l'idée de t'assister dans ton combat. Il a vu en toi de la bonté, de la loyauté, ainsi qu'un grand sens du devoir. Que tu protèges ainsi ton ami, c'est admirable et ça justifie à mes yeux l'attitude de Fumseck.

– Je ne protège personne. Je vous ai dit la vérité. »

Je redressai le dos sur ma chaise, prête à sceller mon destin :

« J'ai lancé ce sortilège – directement ou indirectement – sur cinq Serpentard, sur Sirius Black et sur Lily Evans. C'est moi qui suis responsable des gênes occasionnées par Parca car c'est moi qui dirige la maison des Serpentard. Demandez donc à Edward River ou à Circée Sanders, ils vous le confirmeront. Et pourtant ils me détestent. Ils ne feraient jamais rien dans mon intérêt ou dans celui de Severus, ça je peux vous l'assurer. » Le chuintement d'un petit appareil derrière le directeur interrompit ma confession et j'attendis qu'il ait fini d'exhaler sa vapeur blanche pour poursuivre : « Je suis coupable de tout ce qui ne tourne pas rond à Serpentard ces derniers temps. Car ce qui me caractérise, avant même d'être une Andersen, avant même d'être une élève de votre école, c'est mon goût pour les pratiques occultes. J'en ai inculqué des rudiments à bon nombre de mes camarades et j'ai eu tord, je vous l'avoue.

– _Avouer_ _?_ Ça me semble être un verbe un peu fort pour qualifier cette succession de mensonges et de demi-vérités.

– Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

L'allégresse quitta le visage du directeur.

« Je crois que tu as une part de responsabilité. Je sais aussi que la Magie Noire a un rôle prépondérant dans ta vie et que tu as une grande influence sur tes camarades. Mais je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Je sais quel genre de personne tu es, et à plus forte raison quelle genre de personne tu n'es pas.

– Je crois que vous vous faites des illusions sur mon compte, professeur. »

J'eus un instant l'impression d'être un Croup de concours, que Dumbledore aurait examiné avec minutie, sous tous les angles, cherchant la faille, la disgrâce, avant d'attribuer son verdict.

« Et ce que je crois, moi, Kassidy, c'est que tu portes un regard trop sévère sur toi-même. Tu te fais passer pour une jeune fille orgueilleuse, colérique et mauvaise pour ne pas avoir à craindre des critiques fondées. A force de nier tes vertus, à force d'admirer celles des autres, tu te fais progressivement à l'idée que tu es cette personne que tu prétends être. Et tu te trompes. »

Une petite pastille jaune glissa sur ma langue. Le goût acidulé m'arracha un frisson.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas.

– Malheureusement tu ne te connais pas non plus. Ce qui est encore plus regrettable. »

Je m'agitai sur ma chaise.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez convoquée, Monsieur ? Pour une psychanalyse ? »

Il enfourna toute une poignée de bonbons.

« Non, effectivement. Je voulais juste que ce soit bien clair : plus de Magie Noire dans l'enceinte de mon école. »

Je ricanai : « Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse si je n'y suis plus ?

– Oh… Tu comptes nous quitter, Kassidy ? »

Je lui adressai un regard incertain : « Vous ne me renvoyez pas ?

– Pour que tu tombes entre les mains de Voldemort ? Non. Je préfère te savoir ici. »

Son regard parut me transpercer ; je retins un spasme d'horreur devant la perspicacité qui l'illuminait.

« Je te le répète encore une fois : je ne tolérerai pas que tu continues tes petites expériences, même sans penser à mal. Beaucoup trop de gens se laisse griser par la puissance que procure la Magie Noire, et les choses finissent par dégénérer. Je refuse de perdre une jeune sorcière aussi prometteuse que toi.

– Prometteuse ? répétai-je bêtement. »

Il retrouva le sourire et conclut, énigmatique : « J'ai placé de grands espoirs en toi, Kassidy. »

x

Je n'avais pas fait un pas dans le dortoir que Narcissa se jetait à mon cou : « Tu as plein de cours à rattraper, prévenait-elle en même qu'elle m'enserrait.

– Rassure-moi : c'est bien mon retour qui te réjouit et pas la tonne de devoirs qui m'attend ? »

Elle répondit quelque chose mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Le coin de Magdalena était propre, rangé. Aucune veste, aucune jupe ne traînait sur le sol. Pas même un de ces tubes de rouge à lèvre dont elle raffolait. La porte de sa penderie était sagement fermée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Lena ? Un ouragan a emporté toutes tes affaires ?

– Je savais que tu saurais apprécier l'effort, sourit-elle en sautant de son lit surélevé. » Elle retomba sur ses jambes avec la grâce féline du chat qui répète ce geste tous les matins.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, dans une robe rouge adorable, Bellona fixait résolument le sol. Les manches bouffantes du vêtement soulignaient la minceur de ses membres et la teinte écarlate du tissu n'atténuait en rien la flamboyance de sa crinière rousse. _Gracieuse enfant_.

« Ouais, dit Magdalena en suivant mon regard, on s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir de voir ta petite protégée.

– Evidemment que ça me fait plaisir ! »

Bellona sembla se détendre et elle consentit enfin à relever les yeux vers moi.

« Personne ne t'a ennuyée durant mon absence, j'espère ? »

Elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Raconte-moi.

– J'ai lancé un sort à Edward River. »

J'éclatai de rire : « Tu as bien fait. Peu importe tes raisons, tu as bien fait. »

On cogna la porte.

« Quelqu'un d'autre est attendu ? demandai-je. Je croyais qu'on devait faire une soirée entre filles pour célébrer mon rétablissement ? »

Narcissa fit signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. J'allais ouvrir.

Pieds nus, ses talons à la main, le dos un peu voûté, elle avait encore le poing levé pour frapper sur le battant de bois. Son maquillage formait deux trainées grises dégoulinantes sur ses joues. Le dégradé de sa jupe – or autour de sa taille, blanc sur ses mollets, vert sur ses chevilles – était le dernier reste de son éclat d'antan. Sa peau avait perdu de son doré, et se faisait cuivre fatigué, métal empoussiéré sous mes yeux. Les lourdes boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage n'étaient pas disposées avec ce soin presque maniaque auquel nous étions toutes si habituées. En la voyant ainsi, le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit était _décadence_.

« Bonsoir. » Sa voix avait l'accent rauque et mouillé de celle qui a trop pleuré dans l'heure précédente. « Est-ce que… je… je peux dormir ici ce soir ? »

Je m'effaçai pour la laisser entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sanders, le monde se retourne contre toi ? lança Magdalena en observant ses ongles avec une attention toute ironique.

– Il ne se retourne pas, dit Circée. Il s'écroule, simplement. » Elle regarda ses escarpins en pinçant les lèvres. « J'ai cassé mon talon. » Et puis, sans raison particulière, ou peut-être parce que la perte de ses chaussures lui rappelait quelque chose d'autre, elle se mit à pleurer.

Si Magdalena jubila, elle ne le montra pas. Quant à moi, embarrassée par ce genre d'épanchement sentimental, j'attrapai la première chose qui me passa sous la main, à savoir un livre d'astronomie, et je tâchai d'avoir l'air occupée.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Narcissa avancer. Elle qui avait été la première à lui dire de prendre ses affaires et de déménager du dortoir, venait de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait décrété le jour où on est entré à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Et tandis que Bellona nous regardait toutes les quatre à tour de rôle sans comprendre, nous replongions dans nos souvenirs.

x

Narcissa Black avait dans son maintien quelque chose qui me rappela aussitôt son cousin ; mais même sans cela, j'aurais deviné leur lien familial. Elle avait les pommettes hautes et les prunelles bleu limpide de Druella Rosier-Black, l'ennemie jurée de ma propre mère ; elle devait donc être une cousine du traître.

« Bonsoir. »

Son écœurante courtoisie me révulsa. Quand donc allait-elle me tromper ? Quand donc allait-elle me poignarder ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué de prime abord mais au fond de son regard, un reste de paillettes argentées prouvait l'existence d'un parent commun entre elle et Sirius Black. Certaines lignes de leurs visages concordaient pour former un masque d'affabilité factice. De mensonge.

Je la haïssais.

Sanders se glissa face de nous, mal à l'aise. Ses grands yeux bruns appréhendaient mon comportement, elle me jetait de fréquents coups d'œil pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas la dépecer sur place. Peut-être parce que ma mère avait insulté sa famille, sur le quai du Poudlard Express, lorsque nous les avions dépassé et que ses parents l'avaient poussée en avant pour qu'elle aille me saluer ?

La dernière fille de notre promotion, Pomfresh, avait prit place à sa droite, s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle.

« Oh ! Regarde, Circée ! »

Sanders avait rosi de plaisir à l'entende de son nom, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin adresser la parole à quelqu'un sans crainte de se faire injurier.

« C'est le fantôme de Gryffondor, avait-elle répondu. Sir Nicholas. C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. »

Une voix, celle d'Evan Rosier, avait ricané un peu plus loin :

« Et est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'on n'aimait pas les Parvenus, dans notre maison ? » Visiblement, la phrase lui avait été soufflée par un élève plus âgé, que je reconnu comme étant le fils d'Abraxas Malefoy. Ils avaient éclaté de rire devant sa mine déconfite, très vite rejoints par un groupe de septième année.

Puis, dans un stupide élan téméraire, Magdalena Pomfresh avait rétorqué : « Et est-ce qu'on y tolère les abrutis ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu as du souci à te faire. »

Nott s'était penché sur la table à ces mots et, donnant un coup de coude à son voisin, avait pris l'air faussement étonné de celui qui s'apprête à prononcer des paroles particulièrement odieuses :

« Dis, Neil, ce serait pas la petite-fille de cette sang impur ? Tu sais, Bertha Pomfresh ? » Puis, élevant la voix : « Eh, sang-de-bourbe, tu t'es trompée de maison ! Ici on n'accueille pas les détritus ! »

Un autre avait repris : « Oh ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? Errr… mais c'est une infection ! ». Plus loin, une fille de cinquième année : « Est-ce qu'il y aurait un rat crevé parmi nous ? » La moitié de la table s'était esclaffée.

Mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, Magdalena s'était tournée vers son assiette. Peine perdu. Et Neil Brown, l'écusson des Serdaigle fiché sur sa poitrine, à quelques places sur ma gauche s'était exclamé, en croisant négligemment les bras derrière sa nuque : « Oh non les gars, c'est pas sympa, voilà que vous faites pleurer la sang-de-bourbe ! » Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le banc, sans la quitter du regard, pour déguster pleinement le chagrin qui envahissait un peu plus ses traits à chaque seconde.

Elle s'était levée, aussitôt suivie par Sanders. Echangeant un regard avec Narcissa Black, ce genre de regard qui peut changer une vie, ce genre de regard qui veut tout dire et se passe de mots, j'avais quitté la table en sachant qu'elle me suivrait.

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, nous avions fait un pacte : qu'un seul Serpentard s'attaque encore à l'une d'entre nous et nous répliquerions toutes. _Unies_.

x

« Je me rappelle, dit Circée en ravalant ses larmes. »

Narcissa la fit asseoir à sur le tapis, et nous nous agenouillâmes toutes, sauf Bellona ; comprenant que cette promesse ne la concernait pas, elle s'était placée en retrait, contre le mur jouxtant la salle d'eau.

« Raconte-nous. »

Magdalena avait froncé les sourcils, oubliant momentanément toutes les rancœurs l'opposant à Sanders. Elle affichait sa tête des mauvais jours, signe qu'elle pourrait abattre n'importe lequel de nos camarades, pour peu qu'il écorcha son nom ou lui manquât de respect.

Les yeux vides de Circée se posèrent sur un bibelot non loin.

« Edward a dit… » Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement, comme pour nier ce que sont esprit savait véridique. « Il a dit que j'étais une pute. Il a dit qu'il n'épouserait pas une catin. »

Elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres. « Alors je suis allée voir Franz et Preston. » Autrement dit les deux acolytes d'Edward River – Liemann et Jenks. « Et ils m'ont dit que ça fait presque huit mois qu'Edward est à la recherche d'une autre fiancée. Quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi personne ne m'avait mise au courant… »

Elle se tut.

« Oui ? l'encouragea Narcissa.

– Ils ont dit qu'Edward leur avait fait promettre de garder ça pour eux.

– Tu veux dire, commença Lena d'une voix dangereusement basse, tu veux dire qu'il couche avec toi depuis huit mois en te promettant mariage et enfants alors qu'il n'en pense pas un mot ?

– Oui, approuva Circée dans un souffle. »

Si je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'estime pour River en temps normal, il fallait avouer que l'estime que je lui portais aujourd'hui avoisinait le néant absolu.

« L'enfoiré ! »

Magdalena s'était levée d'un bond et si Narcissa n'avait pas posée une main apaisante sur son bras, elle aurait gravi les escaliers du dortoir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, afin de faire comprendre à Edward River qu'on ne bafouait pas ainsi les promesses faites à une femme. Je la soupçonnais de prendre cette histoire à très cœur car, par certains aspects, elle lui rappelait sa propre aventure avec Avery.

D'un ton de velours, Narcissa déclara : « Nous étions quatre petits êtres fragiles il y a six ans, en entrant à Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes des sorcières accomplies. Nous avons quatre cerveaux brillants, des centaines de sortilèges au bout de la langue et une volonté implacable. Il serait bête de tomber dans une vengeance facile alors que nous pouvons mettre sur pied une stratégie experte qui restera à jamais gravée dans les annales. » Elle planta son regard résolu dans celui de chacune d'entre nous, Bellona y compris après une brève hésitation.

« Ne soyons pas modestes, visons plus haut que toutes ces basses revanches dont nous sommes coutumières. »

Et je me rappelai brusquement pourquoi j'avais préféré me faire amie avec Narcissa.

x

Négligeant pour un temps nos rêves de vengeance et d'humiliation, Magdalena avait proposé de jouer à son jeu favori. A savoir :

« J'ai embrassé un garçon, chantonna-t-elle.

– Lena ! La question a déjà été posée la dernière fois !

– Je sais, Cissy, mais j'aime t'entendre répéter que tu es la plus pure des jeunes filles de l'univers. Ça fait remonter à ma mémoire des souvenirs de chasteté lointains et oubliés. »

Bellona observait le fond de son verre avec envie : trois gouttes de liqueur de myrtille et, au bas mot, deux cents soixante-dix volumes d'eau équivalents, Narcissa ayant refusé qu'on fasse boire la petite.

« Tu vois, s'extasia-t-elle, je ne suis pas la seule ! »

Je ricanai derrière ma main : « En même temps elle a onze ans. Tu n'as pas onze ans, toi, que je sache ? »

Elle arbora une moue sceptique, signe de sa mauvaise foi évidente, mais garda la bouche close. Puis une étincelle illumina ses yeux clairs et je sus que j'allais payer pour m'être rangée du côté de Magdalena.

« Je suis sortie avec un Gryffondor, claironna-t-elle, extatique. »

J'avalai une gorgée de vodka tandis qu'elle grimaçait : « Comment tu peux boire ça pur, Kassidy ? » A côté de Magdalena, Circée but également. Je levai mon verre vers elle : « A Tiberius McLaggen ! Parce que c'est le seul de mes ex à peu près valable !

– A Londubat ! Parce ce que sa fiancée me déteste et que ça me fait toujours autant rire ! répondit-elle en écho. »

Narcissa à Lena : « Tu crois qu'elles ont bu avant de venir ?

– Je crains que non. »

_A mon tour_.

A force de voir les couples s'entredéchirer, se briser l'un l'autre avec une délectation masochiste, j'en venais à penser que ma vision des choses était peut-être plus réaliste que pessimiste :

« Je ne crois pas en l'amour. »

Les quatre paires d'yeux me dévisagèrent avec étonnement. Puis trois d'entre elles pivotèrent vers une certaine petite rousse. Narcissa dit doucement : « Tu es trop jeune pour être à ce point désenchantée, Bellona. Laisse plutôt ça à ton mentor. » Au même instant, j'inclinai mon verre et une deuxième gorgée alla rejoindre la première dans mon gosier.

« A toi Bel', souris-je. »

Elle frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, intimidée par l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

« Le Choixpeau a hésité en m'envoyant à Serpentard. »

Les deux plus grandes séductrices de notre maison échangèrent un regard équivoque. Où auraient-elles pu atterrir, si ce n'est à Serpentard ?

Contre toute attente, Narcissa porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Puis, nous voyant avides d'en savoir plus, elle expliqua : « Le Choixpeau a dit que j'étais une personne à la loyauté inébranlable, prête à tout pour le bien de mes amis et de ma famille. Il a pensé à m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. »

Ma Cissy, à Poufsouffle ? Impossible !

En même temps, je comprenais mieux l'amitié étrange qu'elle entretenait avec McLinden. Toutes les deux, elles avaient marché sur le même fil. L'une était tombée du côté vipère, l'autre du côté blaireau.

« Et toi Bellona ?

– Serdaigle, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Parce que j'ai une grande soif d'apprendre. »

Je n'en étais pas le moins du monde surprise.

_« J'aimerais bien connaître la forme originelle des épouvantards. »_

Circée se mordillait la lèvre, songeant à la situation qu'elle pourrait nous soumettre. Une ombre voila la teinte brune de ses iris quand elle proposa :

« Je regrette d'avoir touché à l'amoureux d'une de mes camarades. »

Magdalena releva le menton pour lui faire face. Elles burent en silence, s'excusant et se pardonnant l'une l'autre, et aussitôt Lena enchaîna, pour ne pas s'attarder plus que de raison sur une vieille histoire qui ne concernaient qu'elles : « J'ai une amie qui marmonne dans son sommeil ! » Et, échangeant une œillade complice, Narcissa et elle entreprirent de vider un peu plus leurs verres respectifs.

« Que ! Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! m'exclamai-je. » Je cherchai un appui auprès de Sanders mais elle haussa les épaules en souriant : « J'ai le souvenir, du temps où j'habitais encore ici, que tu grognais la nuit. »

Impuissante, je pivotai d'un quart de tour : « Je me vengerai, Lena, menaçai-je. »

Et le jeu reprit, dans un tourbillon de rires et d'alcools. Ce n'est qu'après avoir insulté copieusement les voisines dérangées par le boucan, et atteint les trois heures du matin, que nous nous décidâmes à regagner nos lits.

Circée se réinstalla définitivement avec nous le lendemain.

x

« T'as pas l'air en forme. »

J'essuyai mes joues précipitamment.

« Tu pleurais ? »

Au ton qu'employa Black je compris qu'il était clairement stupéfait.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Il me précéda dans la serre numéro cinq, sans prononcer un mot. C'était la dernière retenue de botanique que nous avait collée Chourave, pour avoir failli en venir aux baguettes durant l'un de ses précédents cours.

Je calai mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et m'approchai des bacs.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, affirmai-je, sur la défensive. Alors n'essaye pas de faire comme si tu te souciais de mes problèmes. »

Il sourit crânement, de l'autre côté du cube de terre. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'intéresse à ta vie ?

– Tu me regardes. »

Une plante ouvrit sa corolle à mon approche, comme pour me saluer. Je chatouillai ses pétales violacés du bout des doigts et sa tige se tortilla en tout sens, semblant crier par cette attitude : « Arrête ! Ça chatouille ! ». Je retrouvai le sourire.

Et sans savoir pour quelle raison, je lui confiai : « Tu sais, Black, nous ne sommes pas si différents. Par exemple ta mère n'est pas pire que la mienne.

– Ça, ça reste à voir.

– L'épouvantard de ma mère, c'est moi. Moi avec la griffe des Andersen, l'anneau familial. Je suis sa plus grande peur. Par moment quand je la regarde dans les yeux, je vois qu'elle aimerait me savoir morte.

– Bienvenue au club, ricana-t-il. »

Tassant la terre autour d'une plante bourgeonnante, il me questionna soudain : « Comment tu vas faire ? J'imagine que Dumbledore va te surveiller de près maintenant…

– Je vais probablement devenir une élève modèle. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans la pénombre de la serre.

« Tu veux que je te dise comment je vois les choses ?

Je le jaugeai longuement du regard.

« Pas vraiment. »

Faisant fi de mon avis, il roula des épaules – comme pour se préparer à fournir un effort physique important – et dit : « Tu vas passer deux semaines à te dire que tu es forte, que tu maîtrises la situation. Et puis ta bonne humeur va décliner peu à peu, sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tu vas commencer par te réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Ensuite tu perdras le fil d'une discussion ou bien d'un cours. Tu deviendras agressive et impulsive – je veux dire par là encore plus que maintenant – et puis tu t'en prendras à tes amis, leur mettant sur le dos tous les tords du monde. Tu –

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules : « C'est arrivé à une amie de la « famille ». On lui a conseillé d'arrêter la Magie Noire pour raisons médicales et elle a fini par se pendre. » Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite : « Pas une grande perte si tu veux mon avis. »

Un rire nerveux secoua mes épaules et mon thorax : « Tu es en train de me comparer à une barjo incapable de se contrôler ?

– _Tu_ es une barjo incapable de te contrôler. »

Quand bien même ce serait vrai, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui le poussait à me prédire l'avenir.

L'affaire Parca ne nous avait-elle pas rapprochés ? N'y avait-il pas eu un accord tacite, une paix officieuse entre nous ? Sa sympathie, son humour dénué d'attaque n'étaient-ils pas acquis ?

Non. Je m'étais probablement bercée d'illusions.

« Parles-en à Dumbledore. Il t'aidera.

– Bah voyons.

– Je suis sérieux, Andersen. »

Je creusai l'humus de mes doigts pour replanter une variété naine d'Acromantula Végétarienne.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

– Sois pas stupide : tu pues la dépendance à dix kilomètres.

– Va te faire foutre, Black. »

Contre toute attente, le sourire s'élargit sur sa figure.

« Premier signe distinctif de l'individu dépendant : la négation et la susceptibilité. Bravo, Andersen, tu en es l'archétype même.

– _Archétype_ ? Je vois que tu as ouvert ton dictionnaire ce matin… »

Une étincelle démoniaque s'alluma dans ses prunelles, signe qu'il s'amusait de plus en plus. Il souffla : « Deuxième signe distinctif : les changements de sujet bancals. »

Je papillonnai des yeux :

« Et comment va ton petit frère ? Et tes parents ? Tu reçois toujours des cadeaux à Noël ?

– Troisième –

– MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER AVEC TES PUTAINS DE SIGNES A LA CON ? »

Je dégainai ma baguette. Mon bras tremblait comme jamais ; de l'épaule jusqu'à l'extrémité des doigts. Chaque tendon, chaque muscle hurlait d'indignation, de colère mal contenue et m'incitait à délaisser toute rationalité pour céder aux caprices les plus primaires.

« Je dirais bien « quatrième signe : la violence » mais tu risquerais de mal le prendre, susurra-t-il. »

Ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité, son visage présentait davantage de ressemblances avec celui de ses cousines qu'en plein jour. La blancheur nacrée de son sourire, son élongation sarcastique un peu plus prononcée sur la droite et la légère inclinaison de sa nuque vers l'avant rappelaient sans conteste l'attitude provocante de Bellatrix Black. Si on y ajoutait les ombres, il lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Andersen, me prouver que j'ai tord en me lançant une de tes incantations glauques ? Allez vas-y ! » Il écarta les bras. « Montre-moi comme tu te maîtrises bien… »

Ma main tremblait si fort que la baguette était presque impossible à suivre des yeux dans son déplacement.

« C'est dur, hein ? » Sa voix s'adoucit tandis que ses bras retombaient le long de ses flans : « Maintenant pose cette baguette, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi : Sirius, j'ai un problème avec la Magie Noire. »

Je me débarrassai de la baguette d'un mouvement rageur. Elle rebondit mollement sur une plante tentaculaire et roula sous une table.

« Bien. » Il prononça ce mot en allongeant volontairement la diphtongue, comme pour bien mettre en avant la terrible patience qui l'animait : « Ça s'était une interprétation très personnelle de la première étape. »

Je grinçai des dents : « Ça t'éclate, hein ? Monsieur se sent supérieur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas plus que d'habitude… me confia-t-il en tapotant le terreau d'un geste guindé. Passons à la deuxième étape si tu veux bien. »

J'essuyai mes mains sur mon uniforme, sans égard pour les elfes de maison qui auraient pour tâche de le décrasser.

« Je me barre. Tu expliqueras à Chourave que je ne peux plus te supporter et que si je ne me casse pas tout de suite, je risque de t'égorger. »

Il arrondit sa bouche dans une fausse imitation de candeur enfantine : « Et la deuxième étape ?

– Elle t'emmerde, la deuxième étape. »

Je récupérai mon sac et ma baguette.

En passant la lanière autour de mon épaule, je remarquai que le ciel au dehors était particulièrement dégagé. On devinait de-ci de-là, derrière le plafond de la serre, quelques étoiles et constellations. C'était une belle soirée, mais je n'étais plus d'humeur à me laisser charmer par toute cette beauté astrologique.

Ses pupilles, plus noires que la nuit elle-même, mangeaient presque l'intégralité de ses iris : « La deuxième étape viendra. »

Je regardai mes chaussures. Le devant était maculé de boue.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pour me blesser ?

– Oh, pas seulement. » Il flatta la plante à la corolle et tandis qu'elle se frottait contre sa paume avec la brusquerie câline des félins en quête de caresses, il ajouta : « Je ne veux pas me sentir responsable si jamais tu finis par te faire sauter la cervelle ou si tu t'attaques à un de tes camarades. Je me sens un minimum concerné par ce qui se passe dans cette école.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Il sourit doucement à la fleur cajoleuse, semblant oublier ma présence, et je me détournai. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de l'enclos de verre, il assura : « Bientôt tu le feras. »


	13. La signature de Parca

Je raffole pas de ce chapitre même si j'aurais un peu de mal à dire pourquoi (parce que le couple Lena-Avery stagne depuis un milliard d'années ? parce que Kassy a l'air trop soumise vis à vis de Sirius (enfin pas pour trop longtemps) ? ou parce que l'histoire de la fiancée de Rabastan sonnait mieux dans ma tête que sur l'écran ? bref... je sais pas...).

Petite dédicasse à Pom' (j'ai réussi à placer une référence concernant l'une de tes O'Brian) et à l'orblanc (j'ai inséré "asthénique" au lieu d' "anosognosie", tu m'en veux pas ? xD)

Les lecteurs de Rédemption retrouveront Danae cette fois-ci (mais Neil réapparaîtra vite fait prochainement).

Ah et puis j'ai écris un petit OS sur Regulus, pour ceux que ça intéressent (J'étais un lâche).

x

**Chapitre 12 :** La signature de Parca

x

Profanés par l'automne, les arbres nus dressaient vers le ciel leurs branches ternes, comme implorant les airs de leur être plus favorables. Le Saule Cogneur se balançait d'avant en arrière au gré des vents, nullement dérangé par l'abaissement notable des températures, et les eaux du lac barbotaient doucement sur leurs rives, sur le même rythme lent et apaisant. Le mois de Novembre s'imposait peu à peu par ses pluies et son froid dissuadant ; mais si mes camarades craignaient de sortir dans le parc, moi j'étais devenue coutumière de ces balades glaciales.

La caresse corrosive de la bruine sur mon visage et sur mes mains découvertes calmait le désir qui grondait dans ma chair. Le temps d'une promenade, il sommeillait. Je n'étais plus que Kassidy. Adieu le patronyme d'Andersen et son empire commercial, et Mère qui s'emparait de notre nom comme une pie attirée par l'éclat d'un métal brillant ; adieu les soucis de la maison Serpentard, les doléances et les exigences de chacun, la foule qui se pressait autour de moi : gueux au pied du trône royal, réclamant justice ; adieu Black et sa présence sarcastique qui me suivait partout ; adieu Severus, ses nouvelles amitiés, ses nouveaux idéaux ; adieu ; adieu.

Adieu.

Adieu la colère, la hargne, la démangeaison de Magie Noire qui courrait dans mes doigts.

A côté de moi, Magdalena remonta son écharpe sur son nez. Elle avait cousu des pompons noirs et gris sur chacun des deux pans (« Katell O'Brian m'a devancée sur ce coup-là, elle le paiera cher, avait-elle déclaré un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en foudroyant du regard une Gryffondor au regard pétillant. »).

« Pourquoi m'as-tu faite venir ? demanda-t-elle.

– Severus a dissout le Cercle.

– Et ça t'étonne ? »

Pas vraiment. Dumbledore nous avait mis en garde.

« Je me demandais si tu avais une… solution. Je veux dire : tu connais pas mal de monde. Peut-être qu'une de tes fréquentations connaîtrait un endroit… Juste au cas où…

– Juste au cas où tu ais envie de te faire expulser ? proposa-t-elle, acerbe. » Un rire aigre s'échappa de derrière la laine moelleuse. « Je me souviens d'une Kassidy Andersen qui me pointait du doigt en me sortant des phrases du genre « tu es ridicule Lena » ou bien « après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, tu as quand même décidé de replonger » ! Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

– Je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Parce que tu ne veux pas le voir. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement : « Est-ce que tu t'es regardée dans une glace dernièrement ? » Et comme je ne répondais rien : « Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus. Ton teint vire au gris et tu passes la moitié de ton temps à somnoler debout ou à jeter des coups d'œil derrière toi pour voir si on ne te suit pas.

– Black –

– Black ne t'emmerde pas plus que d'habitude. » Ses yeux d'aigue-marine se firent glacials : « Tu pourras le nier tant que tu veux, mais moi je sais exactement ce qui se passe : tu es dépendante. Et tu l'as _toujours_ été. »

J'observais les ondes sombres du lac, essayant de contenir le flot de ses paroles loin des rouages de ma conscience. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Avant c'était Severus. Mais il s'éloigne de toi, peu à peu, inévitablement. Alors la Magie Noire. Et puis cette histoire louche que je n'ai pas suivie et dont tu discutais avec Black dans l'infirmerie. »

Elle rit de mon regard étonné.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. Ni sourde, d'ailleurs. »

Elle glissa devant moi, pour accaparer mon angle de vue. Elle avait le nez rougi par le froid, les pommettes roses. La pluie fine se perdait en gouttelettes irisées sur son carré court. Chatouillant sa frange, de longs cils noirs renforçaient la gravité du regard qu'elle posait sur moi et elle rouvrit la bouche :

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la dévisageai, pas sûre de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Ta nouvelle dépendance, expliqua-t-elle. C'est Black ?

– Quoi ? »

Dans ma stupeur, je la gratifiai d'un regard tout sauf aimable.

« Tu délires, Pomfresh…

– Arrête, Kassidy. Arrête de me mentir tout le temps. Pour une fois, arrête un peu de te cacher derrière des faux-semblants et des mensonges que nous savons faux toutes les deux. Depuis le jour de ta répartition, tu n'as jamais cessé de rechercher son attention.

– Je vois que l'asphodèle n'arrange pas tes capacités intellectuelles. »

Elle attrapa mon poignet au vol, m'empêchant de prendre la fuite.

« Combien de fois tu nous as planté pour mettre au point une de ces revanches puériles à son encontre ? Combien de fois, dis-moi ?

– Je le hais.

– Et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Ce que je te dis, Kassidy, c'est que tu es obsédée par lui, par ce qu'il pense, par ses réactions. Tu le guettes, tu l'épies comme toutes ces greluches que tu dédaignes. En permanence. Depuis six ans tu nous bassines avec cette putain de haine. Parce que tu _adores_ le haïr, ça ne fait aucun doute. » Elle reprit son souffle : « Il s'est passé quelque chose – je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose – et tu es en train de dérailler. Tu ne peux plus pratiquer la Magie Noire, Severus te file entre les doigts, alors tu perds pied. Tu essayes de t'agripper à ta bonne vieille haine, parce que tu es comme ça, toi, tu as besoin d'un point d'ancrage. »

Je dégageai mon bras de son étreinte glaciale.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Elle soupira : « Ça m'inquiète, Kassidy, c'est tout. »

Et alors qu'un reniflement perplexe m'échappait, elle décida, en agitant ses pompons : « Je ne t'aiderai pas à trouver un local pour que tu pratiques la Magie Noire. Tu dois cesser ce genre d'activités. » Elle tourna son visage vers l'ombre grise du château, baissant la voix : « Et personnellement je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain dans ton attitude envers Black. »

x

« J'ai appris pour ta blessure. »

Rabastan fit signe à la serveuse avant d'ajouter :

« Mais je suis soulagé… tu as l'air en bonne forme.

– Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mentis-je. »

Oubliant la commande, il inclina la tête sur le côté, l'ombre d'un sourire arrogant jouant sur ses lèvres minces.

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'aurais pas raté notre premier rendez-vous à moins d'être à l'article de la mort. »

Sa suffisance m'arracha un rire, et je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu : « J'ai bien tenté de fuir l'hôpital au beau milieu de mon opération mais ils n'ont pas été très sensible à mes arguments. Selon eux, ma vie passait avant ce rendez-vous. »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air sincèrement navré.

« Ils ont un sens des priorités assez déplorable.

– C'est exactement ce que je leur ai répondu. »

Observant notre manège avec perplexité, la serveuse nous avait regardés à tour de rôle, attendant que l'un de nous ne se décide à lui adresser la parole.

« Une liqueur de rhubarbe pour la demoiselle et un rhum cassis pour moi. »

Je fus flattée qu'il eut retenu ma commande de la dernière fois.

« Plus sérieusement, ça va ?

– Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai presque plus mal. »

Rassuré il se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, une main massant sa nuque, l'autre posée sur la table.

« Tu veux que je te parle de Calliope ? »

Calliope était le nom de sa fiancée décédée ; le motif initial de notre rencontre. J'acquiesçai donc.

« Elle avait deux ans de moins que moi. Serdaigle, plutôt jolie, du genre à se planquer derrière ses bouquins quand on voulait lui adresser la parole. »

Il souriait dans le vide, ses yeux accrochés à une image du passé qu'il m'était impossible de distinguer.

« Elle sortait avec ce préfet de Poufsouffle, Bobby Stanley, depuis près de six mois quand ses parents lui ont annoncés qu'ils voulaient nous marier. On s'est rencontré plusieurs fois à partir de ce moment-là. Elle avait toujours un livre avec elle, mais quand elle l'abandonnait… »

Le sourire s'agrandit sur sa figure.

« … elle devenait une jeune femme pleine d'esprit. Elle avait un humour tout à fait particulier qui déplaisait à ses parents mais que moi j'adorais. Elle portait sur le monde un regard désabusé, et pourtant elle était toujours aimable, toujours gracieuse. D'ailleurs elle me disait tout le temps : _ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pessimiste qu'on ne doit pas profiter de la vie_.

– Elle est restée avec ce Stanley ? demandai-je. »

Il sursauta comme si mon intervention avait été une sorte d'agression et émergea de ses souvenirs pour me répondre :

« Oui. Nous n'en parlions presque jamais, mais je savais qu'elle était toujours avec lui. J'aurais pu en avertir ses parents, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me disais que ça lui passerait.

– Et ça lui est passé ?

– Non. Elle ne m'a jamais menti à ce sujet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait. Que c'était dommage, mais que c'était comme ça. Elle me disait qu'elle m'appréciait et je n'en ai jamais douté. Elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. »

Le sourire, déjà vacillant depuis quelques minutes, se fana complètement.

« J'ai attendu pendant près d'un an, le temps qu'elle atteigne sa majorité. Nous échangions des lettres presque toutes les semaines, nous allions chez l'un ou chez l'autre durant les vacances scolaires. J'ai vraiment cru, j'ai vraiment pensé que tout irait bien. Et puis elle a fait cette allergie au lutinol. »

Il avala d'un trait la moitié de son verre et un rire nerveux secoua ses épaules.

« Elle est partie faire cette randonnée. Je sais qu'elle en faisait souvent parce que je l'ai accompagné quelques fois dans ses promenades. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle pendant deux jours. Et comme elle ne rentrait pas, ses parents ont ratissé toute la montagne pour la retrouver. »

Il conclut, la mine sombre : « Quand ils l'ont retrouvée, c'était trop tard. »

Il cessa de se balancer sur sa chaise et les deux pieds rectangulaires retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Il résonna pourtant à mes oreilles comme le glas de la frivolité ; cette même frivolité qui avait désertée la discussion depuis déjà quelques minutes.

« Maintenant tu veux savoir la vérité ? Celle que presque tout le monde ignore ? »

Il n'y avait plus trace d'orgueil sur son beau visage. Dans ses prunelles sombres on voyait comme un éclat d'orage, tragique et dévastateur, une lumière glauque venue transfigurer ses traits. Comme assis sous un néon crasseux, il présentait le teint maladif, entre blanc grisâtre et blanc parcheminé, de ceux qui vivent sous éclairage artificiel.

J'hochai la tête en silence.

« Tous les promeneurs ont une trousse de secours. Et toutes les trousses de secours contiennent du lutinol. Ça permet de faire passer les courbatures, et puis ça combat les poisons aussi, si jamais on a ingéré quelque chose de mauvais – des baies toxiques, ce genre de choses. »

C'était un rappel qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me faire, mon père m'ayant inculqué très jeune le goût des crapahutages et les précautions à prendre pour éviter le maximum de dangers.

« Le truc, c'est que Calliope savait depuis l'âge de huit ans qu'elle y était allergique. Elle m'a raconté une fois comment elle avait fait un œdème et qu'il avait fallu l'emmener d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste.

– Tu veux dire… »

Il se pencha sur la table :

« Oui, elle s'est suicidée. »

Il plongea un regard vide dans le fond de son verre.

« Ses parents ont prétendu que c'était un accident pour ne pas entacher la réputation de leur famille. Tu sais comment sont les sang-purs… »

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres à ses mots.

« Elle est morte parce qu'elle aimait trop son Bobby Stanley. Elle l'aimait trop pour épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Elle m'aimait vraiment, je le sais, mais pas suffisamment, pas comme on aime un _amoureux_ en tout cas. Et ce qui me fait le plus mal, dans cette histoire, c'est que son acte ait été souillé par le mensonge. »

Ses yeux me transpercèrent, par delà la frontière de la table qui s'érigeait entre nous.

« Il y a plein de manières de mourir dans les montagnes, mais elle a choisi celle qui hurlait à la face du monde : _je peux refuser, je peux dire non, je peux choisir de mourir pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine_. Et ils ont massacré toute la splendeur de sa fin. Ils ont transformé ça en une banale allergie.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit, si tu savais ? »

Il se détourna, se déroba à mon inspection.

« Parce que son Bobby Stanley n'aurait pas été assez fort pour supporter la vérité. J'ai choisi de préserver son amoureux. Je me suis dit qu'elle aurait apprécié le geste. »

x

La conversation avait repris un cours plus enjoué lorsqu'il demanda : « Tu vas épouser Lucius, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je tâchai en vain d'analyser son regard indéchiffrable. Cette lueur… de la curiosité ? Ou de la déception ? Ses sourcils en ailes d'oiseau… de la courtoisie ? Ou bien la marque de sa convoitise frustrée ?

« C'est ce qui est prévu. »

Il pencha la tête sur la droite, les boucles brunes de sa chevelure roulant sur sa nuque à ce mouvement. Je réalisai que le coup de poignard, la mort de Parca et la tragédie de Mirela m'avaient changée. Ce qu'il me restait d'insouciance, de naïveté, le substitut d'innocence encore accroché à mon cœur adolescent, s'étaient envolés. J'avais muri. Et ma décision avait muri elle aussi ; de graine à l'avenir incertain, elle était devenu fruit de mes desseins, elle était devenue promesse irrévocable.

« Et ce que _toi_ tu as prévu, Kassidy ?

– Moi ? » Un lent sourire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ma bouche, un sourire presque prédateur, quand je déclarai, sans craindre un refus, sans même que ne s'accélèrent les battements cardiaques sous ma poitrine juvénile. « J'ai prévu de t'épouser Rabastan. »

La surprise arrondit ses prunelles. Puis, se ressaisissant, il observa : « Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi. »

Je hélai la serveuse avant de détailler sa physionomie d'un coup d'œil confiant. Il manqua de tressaillir devant ma détermination.

« Je ne crois pas que Dieu, Merlin, le Destin – peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne – ne décide un jour de m'offrir le Grand Amour sur un plateau. Ce que je crois, par contre, c'est que l'amour se choisit, se cultive, se préserve, si on y met suffisamment de volonté. Et de tous les prétendants potentiels de Grande Bretagne, c'est toi que je veux. C'est toi seul que je pourrais possiblement aimer un jour. »

Je pivotai vers la serveuse. « Deux rhum groseille s'il-vous-plait. » Et reportai mon attention sur Rabastan : « Il y a quelque chose en moi qui te ressemble, qui réagit à ta présence. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer autrement. Je te regarde et je sais qu'à nous deux nous serions plus forts, plus grands. Je sais que nous emprunterions le même chemin. Je vois un bel avenir.

– Et si je ne voulais pas ?

– Calliope ne reviendra pas. Jamais. Et de toute manière je ne prétends pas la remplacer. » Mon ton s'adoucit : « Je ne te parle pas de m'aimer. Je te parle de t'accorder un avenir à ta mesure. »

Deux verres rencontrèrent le bois dans un tintement.

« Réfléchis-y, dis-je en portant l'alcool à mes lèvres. »

x

En plus de régler les litiges et de choisir un Elu, l'Aîné des Serpentard avait pour fonction d'organiser les jeux.

Les jeux, comme on les appelait, ne dépendaient pas du calendrier, mais uniquement du bon vouloir de l'Aîné. Il pouvait s'écouler un an sans qu'ils n'interviennent ; et certaines années, les étudiants en bénéficiaient tous les mois.

Par leur intermédiaire, la paix régnait. Violence, alcool, argent ; il s'agissait du cocktail idéal pour faire ressortir les vieilles rancunes et mettre à plat les différents.

A Serpentard, l'ambition faisait battre les cœurs plus sûrement que le mécanisme physiologique associé et la tension, la haine, le mépris, la rancune perçaient sous chaque individu. La colère mal contenue menaçait de retentir à chaque instant. Alors les jeux incarnaient le défouloir, la catharsis dans notre univers de passions.

Kapodistrias, debout sur une chaise, s'était improvisée commentatrice.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! Aujourd'hui : la mille deux cent troisième édition… des jeuuuux ! »

Quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu s'entrechoquèrent à ses mots. Une voix brailla : « T'es la meilleure Danae ! » et elle effectua une petite révérence à ses mots, ses cheveux se colorant d'un bleu soutenu.

« Alors ? Est-ce que notre champion va tenter de conserver son titre ? »

Avery Junior la fusilla du regard.

« Ah ! Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas très motivé ! Tiens, mais qui vois-je là-bas ? Evan, tu vas bien nous faire l'honneur de commencer ? »

Rosier prit place aux abords du cercle, un sourire hardi accroché aux lèvres.

Kapodistrias papillonna des yeux : « Regulus, appela-t-elle d'une voix chantante, je me trompe ou tu t'étais fait écraser par notre valeureux concurrent l'année dernière ? »

Elle savait comment convaincre les foules : aussitôt ledit Regulus prit place face à Evan Rosier, de l'autre côté du cercle. Il rejeta négligemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et retira une longue baguette en bois de hêtre de la poche intérieure de sa cape.

A deux pas de là, Marsyas Devos prenait les paris. Je jetai un œil aux piles de galions et de mornilles qui s'entassaient sur la table devant lui. Visiblement, Rosier était placé en favori.

Les deux concurrents se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et d'une même voix lancèrent : « Serpensortia ! »

Le mamba d'Evan progressait sur le sol en ondulations nerveuses et saccadées, ses écailles d'un vert vif frôlant le sol dans un chuintement désagréable. Sur son ventre, des tâches jaunes éclaircissaient encore davantage la coloration déroutante de sa peau brillante et renforçaient l'impression artificielle qui étreignait les cœurs à cette vue. Il ressemblait à un jouet de caoutchouc, un jouet pervers dont les yeux fous avaient l'apparence de deux olives ratatinées. La forme de sa tête, en trapèze allongé, rappelait les traits maigres et anguleux de son propriétaire ; de même que l'extrême minceur de sa charpente illustrait l'étroitesse de l'adolescent qui tenait la baguette.

Face au mamba, un peu plus petite, une couleuvre fine, légère, véloce à la teinte brune serpentait le long du disque blanc. Sur son corps reptilien luisaient des reflets d'ambre, roux et vert, de cuivre et de caramel. Les globes oculaires, ronds et noirs, illustrait par leur petitesse le caractère calculateur de leur sorcier associé ; mais plus que tout c'était la grâce, la douceur de sa silhouette – toute en courbes et en souplesse – qui faisaient remonter à la mémoire des spectateurs le charme languide de Regulus.

« Que la lutte commence ! claironna Kapodistrias en décapsulant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. »

Les serpents bondirent. La couleuvre se déroba élégamment devant les crochets venimeux de son adversaire, coulant sur la pierre des cachots avec la fluidité de l'eau. Très vite la lutte s'imposa selon le schéma suivant : Evan en assauts répétées, Regulus dans une posture défensive.

« C'est perdu d'avance pour lui, murmura Magdalena. La couleuvre n'a pas de venin : sa seule chance serait de fatiguer suffisamment le mamba pour passer à l'offensive sans avoir à craindre de se faire mordre. »

En effet les toxines du serpent attaquant étaient bien trop virulentes pour que la délicate couleuvre y survive bien longtemps.

Et comme pour confirmer mon raisonnement, le serpent de Regulus ralentissait peu à peu. Il avait dû subir la morsure de son adversaire, sans que nous nous en apercevions, car voilà que sa bouche s'ouvrait avec plus de difficulté, sa respiration se muait en sifflement douloureux. J'aperçus, lorsqu'il changea de direction, une fine coulée de sang sur son flanc indiquant l'emplacement de la blessure.

Trop affaibli, il disparut soudain dans une fumée grise alors que le mamba paradait sur la surface d'affrontement.

« Et Evan Rosier est déclaré… vainqueur ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent pour saluer sa performance – et quelques jurons aussi, proférés par les parieurs déçus du cours des évènements. Bon joueur, Regulus serra la main de son ami et s'effaça dans la foule agglutinée autour du ring improvisé.

Après avoir affronté et vaincu Edward River – vipère aspic aux traits grossiers – Gaia Spinelli – serpent-roi californien – et Franz Liemann – mocassin d'eau à l'aspect peu ragoutant – Rosier décida qu'il était temps de tenter le titre de champion. Avery Junior, peu motivé mais très attaché à son statut, ne put qu'accepter de relever le défit.

« Serpensortia. »

Le python remplissait presque tout l'espace du cercle. Globalement rectangulaire, son crâne présentait des angles durs, comme sculptés à la hache et un cou épais qui n'étaient pas sans correspondre aux traits rudes de Junior. Son corps massif, brun et olivâtre, se mouvait avec une lenteur qui, loin d'être rassurante, évoquait plutôt le raffinement d'un sadisme sans équivalent. Il y avait dans ses lourds ondoiements une royauté, un pouvoir incontestable. Il venait là en maître ; il venait écraser l'insolent adversaire qui s'imaginait de taille à le déconfire.

« Il va se faire exterminer, souffla Lena à ma droite en observant le mamba. »

Conscient de sa position de faiblesse, le serpent vert avait tourné sa tête trapézoïdale vers son maître, comme pour l'implorer de renoncer au combat. Mais Evan ne s'avouerait pas vaincu si vite ; ce serait là sa cinquième tentative d'abattre le python et il ne désespérait pas de ses échecs antérieurs.

Kapodistrias donna le signal du départ.

La première attaque du mamba fut repoussée fermement, mais sans méchanceté. Le déséquilibre de la lutte et le flegme du python faisait penser à une main humaine se débarrassant d'un moustique trop entreprenant ; il s'agissait d'un mouvement plus instinctif que réfléchi.

En douceur, le python déploya l'immensité de son organisme aux limites de la zone de combat et, tout en continuant de s'enrouler, dévorant toute la place disponible au sol, il se rapprocha peu à peu du mamba inquiet. La pupille noir du gigantesque serpent n'était que sérénité ; une sérénité contrastant étrangement avec sa taille phénoménale. Lorsque son adversaire voulut réagir, il était déjà trop tard : le piège se referma sur lui et dans une étreinte tranquille, l'émissaire d'Avery le réduisit à l'état de bouilli informe – du moins c'est ce qui ce serait produit s'il avait s'agit d'un vrai serpent, et non d'un artifice magique. En réalité, une brume s'éleva simplement là où s'était tenue auparavant la silhouette grêle du mamba et Junior fut déclaré vainqueur.

Les rares à avoir parié sur Rosier perdirent la somme misée et elle fut partagé entre une trentaine d'élèves ; au final personne ne reçut plus de deux mornilles.

La voix d'une Danae passablement éméchée rugit, augmentée par le Sonorus : « Et personne ne s'y attendait mais le champion reste et demeure : AVERY JUNIOR ! »

Quelques applaudissements modérés s'élevèrent dans les cachots. A cette occasion je remarquai que Severus se tenait en retrait, derrière Wilkes et Regulus Black. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil aux affrontements mais passait l'essentiel de son temps à lire un grimoire aux dimensions encyclopédiques dont la reliure de cuir sombre et l'absence de titre flairait bon la Magie Noire.

« Quelqu'un d'autre pour affronter notre champion invaincu ? »

Sans quitter le petit groupe du regard, je ricanai à l'adresse de Magdalena : « Comme si quelqu'un espérait encore pouvoir le – »

Je remarquai alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un vide dans le public, là où se dressait précédemment mon amie.

« Ah ? Que vois-je ! Pomfresh a décidé de relever le défit ? s'enflamma Kapodistrias. Et bien ! La soirée promet d'être mouvementée. Je rappelle aux plus jeunes d'entre nous que Magdalena n'a jamais participé aux jeux auparavant. Selon ses propres mots, les jeux ne sont que… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil incertain à la concurrente.

Une voix s'éleva dans le tumulte, moins audible car non amplifiée : « Une suite de combats débiles et inégaux tout juste bons à assouvir des pulsions primaires qu'il aurait mieux valu continuer de réprimer. »

Danae sautilla sur sa chaise et manqua de la renverser dans son enthousiasme : « Parfait, parfait ! Merci pour cet éclaircissement, Magdalena ! »

Je m'étais rapprochée de Marsyas.

« Alors ? Tu te décides enfin à miser, Kassidy ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Je lui souris aimablement. J'aimais bien Devos. Il avait voté pour moi lors de l'élection de l'Ainé et ce, non pas parce qu'il m'appréciait plus que River, ou parce qu'il craignait Severus ; non, il avait simplement considéré que je méritais cette place au sein des Serpentard.

Je vidai l'intégralité de ma petite bourse en velours, soit douze galions, huit mornilles et dix-sept noises.

« Sur Magdalena. »

Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais devenue folle.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu n'attends pas de voir à quoi va ressembler son serpent ? »

Je me retournai pour observer mon amie. Elle se tenait campée devant le cercle, les jambes un peu écartées dans une posture presque guerrière, et gainées de collants rayés jaune, vert et brun. Au dessus de sa frange, perdue dans le casque noire de ses cheveux raides, un serre-tête magique soutenait les allers-retours d'une petite salamandre dorée – un cadeau de Narcissa pour un de ses précédents anniversaires.

Elle arborait une mine résolue et le pli vaniteux qui tordait sa bouche enfantine illustrait quelque chose de plus fort que le caprice ; toutes les fibres de son corps aspiraient au triomphe. Elle voulait dérober le titre de champion à l'homme qu'elle aimait, traîner son égo dans la poussière et le blesser dans son amour propre. Les jeux n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour calmer un peu cette spirale de passion, d'affliction et de sadisme qui les étreignait depuis près d'un an.

Si Avery pouvait se dérober en temps normal, dans la situation présente il était contraint de lui faire face, d'endurer les scarifications d'un sentiment qu'il aurait voulu ne plus ressentir et qui demeurait présent, pourrissant tout le reste, comme une gangrène persistante vient à bout d'un être entier lorsque l'amputation est décidée trop tard.

Oui : je venais de mettre le doigt sur leur problème.

_C'était trop tard_, voilà. Trop tard pour faire obstacle à leur ardeur amoureuse, trop tard pour que quelques larmes suffisent à éteindre l'étincelle de leur béguin ; car ce stade était dépassée depuis trop longtemps. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire que de mourir et d'accepter sa fin prochaine. Et de souffrir continuellement, inlassablement, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ou tenter d'anesthésier la douleur avec des rails d'asphodèles – je comprenais soudain mieux l'attitude de Magdalena. C'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé. C'était une souffrance infinie pour quelques souvenirs de plaisir révolu.

« Serpensortia ! »

Elle avait pris sa plus belle voix de cristal et un sourire orgueilleux barrait son visage de poupée.

Une vipère jaillit de sa baguette et tomba sur le sol avec une assurance égale à celle de sa détentrice. Au milieu de sa face triangulaire, une paire d'yeux bleus, brillants comme des néons, voguaient en tout sens, se délectant du panorama qui lui était offert comme un amateur d'art perdu au milieu d'une exposition des plus novatrices. Si ses soixante centimètres de long auraient déjà paru dérisoires face au mamba de Rosier, il était clair que dans le duel actuel sa taille minuscule était tout simplement risible.

Mais ni sa petitesse, ni sa sveltesse n'inquiétaient mes prévisions. Peut-être était-ce mon intuition surévoluée, peut-être cela se voyait-il dans son attitude, mais je n'avais aucune espèce de doute quant à l'issu de ce combat : elle gagnerait.

Le python hésita.

Son cœur reptilien battait-il au même rythme que celui de son maître ? Aimait-il la petite vipère comme Avery aimait Magdalena ? Aurait-il des scrupules à broyer le squelette adorable qui s'érigeait face à lui et se préparait à un duel à mort ?

Le python glissait lentement sur le sol, tellement lentement qu'il paraissait exécuter les ordres d'Avery de mauvaise grâce.

La vipère ne bougea pas, jusqu'à se sentir menacée. Alors elle se faufila entre les anneaux, son corps flexible se pliant pour éviter de finir écrasée. Elle était adroite. Elle courait partout, sur le sol à découvert, sur les écailles de son adversaire, avec une habilité étonnante. Elle mordait de-ci de-là et ses crochets s'enfonçaient dans la chair ennemie en une succession de petits bruits incisifs.

Rendu pataud par son poids et sa constitution imposante, le python n'avait pas fait un mouvement vers elle que déjà elle disparaissait ailleurs, pour distiller son venin. Dans son habilité hors norme, elle paraissait presque élastique.

Kapodistrias, perchée sur sa chaise, hurlait de surprise à chaque attaque et la maison entière reprenait ses cris d'enthousiasme. L'alcool coulait à flot. La grande majorité des parieurs regrettaient d'avoir tant misé sur leur champion et pourtant se réjouissaient de ce renouveau. Le grand Avery, l'invaincu, chutait du trône qu'il avait occupé durant quatre ans.

Les mouvements du python, déjà lents à l'origine, se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés et imprécis. Bientôt il cessa même de bouger. Sa peau brune et verte était mouchetée d'un sang poisseux et rougeâtre qui dégoulinait en grosses gouttes sur le disque blanc.

Son cou bombé retomba lourdement en dehors du cercle délimitant l'espace d'affrontements et, dans une buée opaque, le serpent disparut.

Au centre, la vipère agile se lova sur elle-même, satisfaite et nonchalante. Cette attitude de fausse modestie clamait sa sadique satisfaction davantage que si elle l'avait exhibé en glissant, en sifflant, en lorgnant la foule.

Danae sauta de sa chaise pour se jeter au cou de Magdalena :

« C'est formidable ! Une nouvelle championne ! Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Lena réussit difficilement à s'extraire de l'étreinte indésirable. Elle échangea un regard avec Avery.

Dans ses yeux verts, l'agacement avait cédé le pas à la fureur. Je savais qu'en pensée, il avait placé ses larges paumes autour du cou laiteux et qu'il serrait, serrait, serrait, comme l'aurait fait son python s'il avait pu stopper la vipère dans sa course.

Elle inclina la tête vers lui et je lus sur ses lèvres une raillerie à laquelle personne ne prêta attention : « Je t'ai tué, chéri. »

Pour toute réponse, Avery lui lança ce regard de pur mépris, celui qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il critiquait sang-de-bourbes et moldus. Les deux reliefs dans les poches de sa veste indiquaient qu'il serrait les poings.

Me désintéressant du spectacle, je rejoignis Marsyas.

Résultat de la soirée ? Soixante-trois galions, sept mornilles et trois noises. Un bon ratio.

x

Je posai mon front contre le mur de pierre et tentai d'oublier mon envie de Magie Noire au profit du palpitant mécanisme de la respiration.

Bouche ouverte. Inspiration. Air froid qui pénètre dans la gorge et lacère la trachée. Poumons qui se vident, poitrine qui s'abaisse. Expiration. Air chaud qui s'échappe et chaleur qui se perd dans la nature. A nouveau bouche ouverte. A nouveau inspir–

« Alors Andersen, la forme ? »

Je décollai mon visage de la paroi.

« C'est pas le moment, Black.

– Oui… je vois ça. » Il fit un pas en arrière avant de pivoter complètement sur lui-même : « Je te laisse à tes occupations. N'oublie pas de me prévenir si jamais le mur décide de te parler. »

Déjà son dos s'éloignait, agité d'un rire sarcastique qui m'était tout dévolu.

« Black ! »

Il s'arrêta.

« Oui, Andersen ? »

Je saisis ma fierté en pensée, l'allongeai sur le sol de la galerie ouverte et la piétinai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une infinité de débris impossibles à raccommoder entre eux.

J'étais fatiguée de sourire, de faire semblant. Lassée de cette lutte sans fin et de mon inaltérable position de perdante. Exténuée du tourbillon de remords qui s'agitait dans mon cerveau en me collant des migraines insupportables. Ereintée de la nourriture au goût de cendre. Rompue.

Je soufflai, d'une voix basse, à la tessiture légèrement plus grave que d'ordinaire : « Sirius, je… »

Il me faisait face à nouveau.

« Je… »

Ses cheveux noirs se balançaient doucement dans le vent du mois de Novembre. L'ombre que le pilier projetait sur lui dissimulait une bonne part de sa silhouette, si bien qu'une fraction de seconde, je crus voir Severus à sa place.

Je ravalai ma salive.

Il n'était pas Severus, certes, mais désormais je ne pouvais plus compter sur son omniprésence et sur son secours immédiat.

Malgré cela je n'étais plus capable de demeurer seule plus longtemps dans les abysses de ma dépendance. Il me fallait de l'aide.

Alors très vite je prononçai : « Sirius, j'ai un problème avec la Magie Noire. »

Les yeux gris qu'il posa sur moi n'étaient plus emprunts d'amusement ou d'ironie. Il y avait dans ses prunelles la gravité dont j'avais besoin, l'ancrage auquel je pouvais amarrer mon âme asthénique pour ne plus perdre pied. La ligne de sa mâchoire était franche, sérieuse, concerné et j'y puisai comme du réconfort.

« D'accord, dit-il, viens. »

J'avançai jusqu'à lui. Il plaça sa main sur mon épaule pour me mener dans les couloirs.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire… » Il prit une inspiration : « Tu as entendu parler du parrainage ? » Et comme le terme n'agitait aucun souvenir en moi, il expliqua : « C'est un concept assez courant chez les moldus. Il existe des associations de gens luttant contre une dépendance – l'alcool, la drogue. Et assez fréquemment les nouveaux venus sont pris un charge par un parrain, c'est-à-dire une personne plus ancienne dans l'asso. » Un sourire sans joie étira la commissure de ses lèvres. « Je n'ai pas vécu ta situation à proprement parler, mais j'ai observé des gens qui l'ont vécue et, de part ma _très chère_ mère, je possède quelques rudiments en matière de Magie Noire.

– Tu veux…

– … être ton parrain, oui. »

Son attitude n'était pas amicale, pas même affable. Il le proposait comme on propose parfois d'exécuter une tâche laborieuse mais nécessaire, sans en ressentir ni plaisir particulier, ni déplaisir intense.

« Pourquoi ? »

Quelque chose comme de la compassion anima ses prunelles argentées.

« J'imagine que chez les Serpentard ce genre de choses ne se fait pas. Je ne deviendrai pas ton ami – je ne veux pas être ton ami – mais je peux peut-être t'aider. » Il baissa le ton, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours : « Tu as réparé ta connerie avec Parca… J'en déduis que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise qu'on pourrait le croire. J'aurais des scrupules si je ne t'aidais pas un minimum. »

Je le remerciai du bout des lèvres. Cette civilité, cette absence de cruauté ou d'humour me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je pour mettre fin au silence dérangeant.

– Je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine qu'il faut commencer par poser des règles ? »

L'hésitation était palpable dans son ton, il chercha mon regard et j'haussai les épaules.

« C'est toi le chef, m'excusai-je. »

Il s'arrêta pour ouvrir une porte. La pièce qui apparut sous mes yeux était intimiste, accueillante, avec ses sofas moelleux, pourpres, sa moquette épaisse et son coin cuisine. Le papier crème et cyan s'ornaient de rosaces désuètes et une vieille bouilloire en métal sifflait sur la gazinière, répandant dans les airs une agréable odeur de thé brûlant. On aurait dit un petit salon moldu de la dernière décennie.

Je savais que Poudlard regorgeait de mystères et que je n'en avais pas même percé le tiers ; aussi la présence de ce salon douillet à quelques pas du cours de sortilèges ne me surprit pas outre mesure.

« C'est… coquet, commentai-je sous son regard indolent. »

Il prit place sur un pouf alors que je sortais deux tasses d'un tiroir.

« Le thé n'est pas encore prêt, constatai-je avant de m'installer en face de lui. »

Comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, il commença : « Bon. Tu connais le principe du miroir à double sens ?

– Oui.

– Les parents de James ont un ami qui travaille dans ce commerce. Je lui demanderai de raccorder un miroir à celui que j'ai déjà et comme ça tu devrais pouvoir me contacter en cas de soucis.

– D'accord.

– Donc si jamais ça va vraiment mal, tu me contactes au lieu de faire une connerie. »

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il m'observa avec circonspection.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas touché à la Magie Noire ?

– Depuis le vingt-huit septembre, lorsque je t'ai lancé le sortilège de Parca. »

Il plongea plus profondément son regard dans le mien et un tic nerveux agita sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas touché à la Magie Noire ? répéta-t-il.

– D'accord, capitulai-je en baissant la tête. Le… six… ou le sept octobre. »

Il croisa les pieds sur la table basse, maculant négligemment le napperon d'un reste de terre humide.

« Deuxième règle, Andersen : pas de mensonge. Alors maintenant arrête de me prendre pour un con et dis-moi la vérité. »

Je massai mes tempes douloureuses, pour tâcher de me donner une contenance. La honte formait une boule désagréable dans ma gorge. J'aurais voulu m'étouffer avec pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Hier, murmurai-je.

– Bien. Quel sortilège ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment –

– Andersen, gronda-t-il. _La vérité_. »

Le thé m'offrit un secours inespéré.

« Ce doit être prêt ! m'enthousiasmai-je en quittant mon fauteuil. Tu en veux ? »

Il se redressa, époussetant sa cape.

« Où tu vas ? m'écriai-je en échappant la tasse de porcelaine. »

Les débris se fichèrent dans la moquette brune. Le lustre accroché au plafond projetait sur eux des reflets incandescents au pouvoir hypnotique ; mais je relevais la tête. La théière continuait de gémir, de plus en plus intensément ; mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

– Black ! »

J'agrippai sa manche, désespérée. L'angoisse me serrait le ventre, progressait dans ma gorge en y distillant un intense désir nauséeux, suintait sur mes amygdales en salive épaisse et pâteuse. Et elle réveillait ma langue et mon palais, formait des mots de détresse que je n'aurais jamais pensé prononcer un jour :

« S'il-te-plait ! Ne pars pas ! Si tu t'en vas, je vais me retrouver toute seule avec _ça_. Je ne peux plus. Je… Je suis fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée, Black, tu n'imagines pas. J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment d'arrêter et puis j'ouvre un grimoire… comme ça, sans arrière pensée… et ça recommence. Et je me dis que c'est la dernière fois. »

Je clignai des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre.

« Mais ce n'est jamais la dernière fois. »

Ma main se crispa sur le tissu de sa chemise. Ma voix se fit haletante.

« Je t'en supplie ! Je sais que tu me détestes mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse le demander. »

Il me considéra longuement, le visage impassible, détaillant la lumière vacillante dans mes iris d'obsidienne, la posture nerveuse et implorante de mon corps frêle, ma natte blonde tressée à la va-vite et la lividité de ma peau, de ma chevelure, de mon âme exposée, nue, devant son inspection inquisitrice.

« Ok, lâcha-t-il presque à contrecœur. »

Je soupirai de soulagement en enlevant ma main de son bras.

« Le sort d'Alarma, sur Edward River, avouai-je.

– En quoi ça consiste ?

– Une sensation d'anxiété, voire de paranoïa quand le sortilège est vraiment bien maîtrisé. »

Je m'en étais plutôt bien sorti : après avoir bousculé Slughorn et insulté un préfet de Serdaigle, il avait menacé son ami Liemann de lui jeter un maléfice si jamais celui-ci ne cessait pas de le suivre dans les couloirs.

Une brusque taloche à l'arrière du crâne me ramena à l'instant présent.

« Aoutch ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Black !?

– Troisième règle : pas de sourire malsain et d'autosatisfaction liés à ce genre de pratiques. Ce type est vicieux au possible mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

Il se rassit sur son pouf, moi sur mon fauteuil et la discussion reprit. Il énuméra en levant un doigt pour chaque règle élémentaire : « On me contacte avant de merder. On ne me ment pas. On renonce aux joies malsaines. Et on n'ouvre plus jamais un seul ouvrage de Magie Noire, même sans penser en faire usage. »

J'allais protester mais il haussa le ton : « Enrichir sa culture générale n'est pas une excuse valable. D'ailleurs tu vas commencer par faire un grand ménage et tu vas me ramener tout ce qui est apparenté de près ou de loin à de la Magie Noire. Livres, bibelots, je veux _tout_. Même s'il s'agit des cadeaux d'anniversaire de tes petits camarades dérangés.

– Je ferai ça en rentrant.

– Bien. Ensuite tu vas faire en sorte d'éviter tous les lieux et si possible toutes les personnes susceptibles de te donner envie de replonger. Donc tu oublies la réserve et la salle à la lanterne. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Ce sera tout pour commencer. » Il me rappela alors que je commençais à m'éloigner : « Et, Andersen… n'essaye pas de conserver un souvenir, ou un truc dans ce genre. Ce serait juste une tentation supplémentaire à laquelle tu céderais tôt ou tard. »

x

Bellona agita sa baguette sans conviction sous l'œil exaspéré de Magdalena.

« Non, non, non et non ! Pas comme ça ton geste. Moins nerveux, plus… coulant. Il faut que ce soit fluide et harmonieux. Regarde. »

Elle effectua le mouvement avec une extrême précision et les cartes se soulevèrent pour former un château parfait. Le poids de chaque pièce était réparti de manière à ce que, même après avoir levé le sortilège, la construction demeurât en place.

« Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de ce sort, soupira la petite en repoussant les boucles rousses qui obstruaient sa vision.

– En lui-même il n'a pas grand intérêt je te l'accorde. Mais il nécessite de la rigueur, de la concentration et de la volonté, les trois éléments clefs pour devenir une puissante sorcière. Plus tôt tu maîtriseras ce type d'enchantements et plus vite tu pourras te consacrer à quelque chose de plus utile. »

Magdalena ébouriffa sa chevelure lumineuse.

« Et puis il illustre le phénomène de stabilité, qui est un des fondements de la Magie. Quand tu auras compris ça, tu pourras étudier de manière plus poussée les sorts et leurs répercutions, expliquer pourquoi tel ou tel enchantement a raté et comment y remédier. Ça te permettra d'accéder à une approche plus théorique de la Magie. »

Ces derniers temps, Lena s'était improvisée professeur particulier. Elle enseignait à Bell des notions qu'elle ne verrait qu'au cours de sa troisième ou quatrième année. Je me disais qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions faire de la gamine une des magiciennes les plus talentueuse de ce siècle.

« D'accord, gémit Bellona. On peut continuer. » Elle s'immobilisa soudain et interrogea mon amie d'une petite voix de pinson : « Est-ce que la Magie Noire respecte les mêmes règles que la Magie Blanche ? »

Je levai le nez de mon livre de botanique. Lena et moi échangeâmes un regard ; ce regard qu'échangent tous les parents lorsque la question fatidique est prononcée par leur rejeton : « _Papa, maman, comment on fait les enfants ? _». La complémentarité des deux Magies et leurs divergences paradoxales étaient pour moi l'énigme de la sorcellerie, tout comme la procréation constituait l'énigme de la vie. Et Bellona était encore à mes yeux un bébé dans le monde incroyablement fantastique de Poudlard ; un bébé décidemment précoce.

« Le phénomène de stabilité est l'une des différences fondamentales entre la Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire, m'entendis-je répondre. La Magie Noire nécessite plus que l'énergie magique du lanceur, car la Magie Noire est par nature instable. Pour la dompter, la plier à ses désirs, il faut donner de sa personne – ou bien utiliser une part d'autrui en sacrifice. La Magie Blanche est comme une roche modelable ou un cours d'eau, on peut la détourner, l'utiliser, sans crainte de rébellion, du moins si on sait manier les outils magiques nécessaires, alors que la Noire est sauvage, la Noire est… _vivante_. »

Elle buvait mes paroles avec une fascination toute enfantine.

« La Noire peut te submerger, te broyer les os, te détruire même lorsque tu fais tout correctement. C'est un poison qui investi tes veines et te dévore de l'intérieur, alors que tu t'étais promise de ne jamais en arriver là. Elle est sournoise. Elle est traîtresse. Et pourtant, oui pourtant Bellona, tu en tombes amoureuse malgré toi. »

Je refermai mon manuel scolaire.

« Rares sont les sorciers capables de résister à son pouvoir attracteur. C'est un chemin fatal dont il est dur de s'extraire, une fois qu'on en a parcouru une certaine distance.

– Mais toi tu y arrives, Kassidy, non ? demanda l'innocente petite. »

Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, mes mains tremblaient de ce désir obscur et nébuleux.

« Non, Bellona, non je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Et toi non plus, pour le moment, alors oublie cette discussion et concentre-toi plutôt sur les leçons de Magdalena. »

Ma fermeté la dissuada de poursuivre sur ce sujet et elle retourna de bonne grâce à ses exercices pratiques. Loin d'accorder son entière attention à ses prouesses, ma camarade de classe s'était rapprochée de moi :

« Ça va, Kassidy ?

– Non. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai arrêtée. Et j'ai l'impression de crever à chaque minute.

– Je connais. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle en me redressant sur les coudes :

« Oui mais toi tu es retombée dans ta dépendance.

– Chacun ses emmerdes, murmura-t-elle. » Après une seconde de réflexion elle compléta : « Et chacun ses choix. »

Un cri de triomphe nous arracha à nos pensées moroses :

« Kassidy ! Regarde ! J'y arrive ! »

Le château de cartes se dressait fièrement sur le tapis, immobile comme une statue et – en apparence – identiquement solide.

« Bravo, Bellona. C'est très bien. »

Mon compliment fit éclater en elle un contentement sans borne. Elle redressa la nuque, ses prunelles couleur sauterelle illuminées de gaieté.

« C'est correct, nuança Magdalena en affichant une mine sévère. Maintenant il te faut compliquer la charpente, rajouter des tourelles, des ponts… Et oublier l'aspect architectural pour vibrer en phase avec ta construction, en ressentir la stabilité, en éprouver l'équilibre. Si tu apprends à percevoir cette sensation, à l'avenir tu pourras déterminer plus facilement tes erreurs, et tu sauras comment te corriger sans l'aide d'un professeur. Sans compter que… »

Je caressai machinalement la cicatrice par-dessus le tissu soyeux de mon chemisier. Un fourmillement désagréable courrait tout le long et me détournait des explications de Magdalena. Un picotement plus intense m'alarma, et j'appuyai mes doigts sur son emplacement exact. C'était comme une succession de petites décharges électriques.

Je hoquetai soudain, en proie à une douleur plus vive que toutes les précédentes.

Je me pliai sur mon dessus-de-lit en aspirant difficilement une goulée d'air qui n'arrangea rien.

« Lena ! croassai-je. »

Elle stoppa net son discours.

Je roulai jusqu'à l'extrémité du lit avant de m'aider du bois pour me redresser. Enfin « redresser » était un bien grand mot : je me tenais voutée, les doigts crispés sur le territoire de souffrance.

« Lena, répétai-je.

– Kassy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes phalanges blanchies.

« C'est ta blessure ? »

Je titubai jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Arrivée là, je fus bien contrainte d'admettre que je ne pourrais aller plus loin.

« Bellona, va chercher l'infirmière, décida Magdalena. »

Elle plaça son bras autour de mes épaules et me ramena jusqu'à ma couchette. « Là. Doucement. Assis-toi. » Son regard parcourut le dortoir dans son intégralité, à la recherche d'un moyen quelconque de me venir en aide. Portant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, caressant distraitement mes cheveux, elle se laissa gagner par l'impuissance. Je soufflai dans un gémissement désespéré :

« La poudre d'asphodèle.

– Tu es sûre ? »

Mais avant d'avoir pu déterminer si je l'étais ou non, une Pompom Pomfresh échevelée déboulait dans la pièce, une trousse d'infirmerie sous le bras. Les deux sœurs en oublièrent leurs litiges passés et Lena expliqua : « Je crois qu'elle fait une crise. C'est sa blessure qui s'est réveillée. »

_Réveillée_.

C'était le terme.

Maintenant qu'elle tiraillait ma peau, et bien au-delàs, les replis de mes boyaux malmenés, je devinai que ce que j'avais pensé être une guérison n'était en réalité rien d'autre que l'hibernation d'un mal à jamais ancré dans ma chair.

_« Je peux bien disparaître d'ici mais je serai toujours en toi ! »_

Mirela m'avait prévenue ; elle avait laissé sa marque en tailladant mon abdomen, elle avait apposé dans mon corps un ultime paraphe.

La signature de Parca luisait d'un rose soutenu sur mon ventre blanc. Quelques perles de rubis suintaient des lèvres de la cicatrice ; les larmes sanglantes d'une âme perdue. Mirela hurlait à travers moi, tempêtait, s'égosillait et moi – moi seule – dans ma souffrance, pouvait entendre ses plaintes.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. »_

_Tu n'es pas morte, Mirela. Goûte la vie à travers moi, accompagne mes joies, soutiens mes colères. Je serais toujours fidèle à ce morceau de toi, cette part infime de ta personnalité que tu m'as imposée contre mon gré. Peu importe mes souhaits. Tu as une chance d'apprécier les futilités de l'existence._

_Mais cesse, cesse de hurler ainsi, je t'en prie !_

« Arrête ! »

L'infirmière s'écarta, croyant que je m'adressais à elle.

« Arrête… »

Mes joues sont inondées de pleurs, mes épaules et mon buste sont secoués d'infâmes soubresauts. J'ignore où est le sol, j'ignore où est le plafond. J'ignore même s'il existe toujours un sol et un plafond. Peut-être que le monde s'est écroulé. Ce serait là la raison de mon agonie ? Peut-être que mon épiderme, mes muscles, mes os, sont ensevelis sous les décombres.

_Oh j'ai si mal !_

_Si mal !_

« Arrête, Mirela… »

Une voix lointaine demande : « Qui est Mirela ? » Et le souvenir de la jeune femme immortelle s'insurge : _« Je ne suis pas un monstre. »_

_Si mal, si mal, si mal !_

J'ai des crampes à force de trembler. Mes mâchoires claquent, mes dents s'entrechoquent et mes gencives me paraissent être sur le point d'imploser sous la cadence effrénée des heurts incontrôlables. La violence de la crise est telle que la plaie brûle sous mes doigts et sa chaleur infecte se répand partout, comme une armée colonisatrice ; elle s'empare de mon ventre, de mes cuisses, elle siège dans mon cœur, dans ma poitrine, écrasant chaque parcelle de mon être sur son passage, comprimant mes organes, asséchant mes poumons d'un air au pouvoir salvateur.

Je suffoque.

Quelqu'un m'appelle au loin.

Et dans un râle, j'implore : « Mirela, calme-toi. »

Et elle ne se calme pas.

Alors j'ai mal, j'ai mal, tellement malque la nuit me prend en pitié. Et je finis par sombrer.


	14. L’héritage des Andersen

Oui, je sais, je vous ai fait poireauter deux semaines, c'est honteux et si ça peut vous aider à mieux vivre la chose je veux bien me cogner la tête avec une poêle façon Dobby (par contre, la perte de neurones en résultant risque d'engendrer une dégradation de mon potentiel ffnetien... c'est à vous de voir).

Plus sérieusement ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas trop vite... mais en même temps je veux que la romance débute de manière brusque et "désordonnée". Et puis je trouvais ça bien que ça s'accélère au chapitre _13_ (je suis très attachée à ce nombre ^^).

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de répondre aux reviews et j'en suis navrée (promis je me rattrape pour ce chapitre). Ca me fait penser que je me rapproche des 100 reviews : je suis toute émue ! (sans parler de ma nouvelle lectrice anonyme qui m'appelle "Majesté", uhuh).

Au passage je m'incline devant Pom' qui a su remarquer la petite plante de la serre numéro 5 (sans imaginer qu'elle aurait de l'importance pour la suite).

Dans ce chapitre j'ai un peu plus mis l'accent sur la fierté de Kassidy vis-à-vis de son appartenance au clan Andersen. Sa mère a beau être une garce, Kassy est très fière de son nom, des aptitudes familiales (commerce, élevage, etc) et de l'histoire des siens (dans trois ou quatre chapitres je développerais davantage le sujet lors d'une discussion avec Papa Andersen).

Bon je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** L'héritage des Andersen

x

Son dos se dessinait en ombre chinoise face à ce Soleil qui ne se couchait jamais. Ses cheveux brun mât se perdait sous le marama beige décoré de roses pourpres. Elle arborait les vêtements traditionnels : blouse brodée, blanche et rouge vif, dont les fronces retombaient légèrement sur ses épaules et sur le haut de sa poitrine, comme un voile supplémentaire, pudique et éthéré ; jupe pâle coiffée d'un tablier. La pièce de tissu rectangulaire était rayée dans le sens de la largeur par des bandes inégales grenat, noir et jade.

Ses souliers marron s'enfonçaient dans le sol et une paire de chaussettes blanches surmontées de lanières de cuir sombre entrecroisées enserraient ses mollets en les affinant.

Elle se déhancha légèrement pour pouvoir tourner son visage vers l'arrière sans que le reste de son corps ne pivote. Ses yeux de glace contrastaient étrangement avec les monts de terre rouges qui s'érigeaient tout autour d'elle. Loin derrière, une ligne discontinue aux allures de mirage tenait lieu d'horizon.

« Ils m'ont tous oubliée, regretta-t-elle. »

Mes pensées lui soufflèrent que quoiqu'il puisse advenir, moi je ne l'oublierais pas.

« Je suis morte. » Elle pencha sa tête vers le ciel pour inonder de lumière ses traits disgracieux et elle rectifia, dans son bain de soleil : « J'ai toujours été morte. »

_Mirela…_

« Je voudrais tant avoir une deuxième chance. Ce n'est pas juste. » Elle secoua la tête en répétant : « Ce n'est pas juste. »

Quand elle se taisait, son monde demeurait en suspense, silencieux comme seul pouvait l'être le Silence lui-même ; seule sa voix accablée avait le pouvoir de troubler la quiétude des lieux.

Dans ces rêves que je faisais nuit après nuit, elle ne souriait jamais. Elle se contentait de me répéter inlassablement à quel point elle regrettait de n'avoir rien connu, ni hommes, ni amour, ni avenir. Elle n'entendait pas ma voix qui pleurait avec elle. Elle n'entendait rien d'autres que ses propres plaintes.

x

Le Médicomage qui dirigeait l'équipe rattachée à mon cas était un vieux sorcier grincheux et fortement antipathique. Il ignorait ses internes comme une génisse ignore les mouches tourbillonnant autour d'elle et d'ailleurs, désireux semblait-il de renforcer son allure bovine, il ruminait en permanence une espèce de gomme jaunâtre. Une toux sèche secouait ses épaules par intermittence ; nul besoin d'avoir étudié la médicomagie pour lui diagnostiquer un cancer des poumons dû à une addiction au tabac trop tardivement réprimée.

« Alors Cornfoot, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur la patiente ? »

La fille se précipita sur mon dossier, terrifiée qu'il se souvienne de sa présence. De sa baguette il frappa rudement les doigts blêmes resserrés autour des feuilles de soin.

« Vous croyez peut-être qu'on vous forme à lire la paperasse ? Nom d'un dragon ! Vous devriez connaître son cas sur le bout des doigts ! » Il lui indiqua la sortie d'un geste ample de la main. « Quand cet hôpital cessera de me mettre des incapables dans les jambes, peut-être qu'on pourra faire de la médecine, non ? Et bien, Cornfoot, ne restez pas plantée là ! Allez plutôt mettre à jour les papiers concernant l'intervention d'hier, puisque vous ne savez rien faire de mieux. »

Elle s'en fut presque en courant.

Il foudroya du regard un autre étudiant, qui se hâta d'ouvrir la bouche : « La patiente souffre de crises fréquentes et imprévisibles qui dans leurs effets ressemblent à de l'épilepsie. Il est probable que ce soit lié à sa blessure du dix octobre pour laquelle elle a été conduite en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste le mois dernier.

– Merci bien Meadowes. Je crois que sans toi de telles évidences m'auraient échappées, ironisa le médecin. Va donc rejoindre Cornfoot, puisque tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. »

Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Puis le Médicomage Redford se tourna vers moi et me jaugea avec ce qui ressemblait à de la colère au fond des yeux. Si le décor avait été celui du Magenmagot, aucun doute : je l'aurais pris pour un procureur peu engageant ; il me dévisageait comme s'il me jugeait coupable d'un délit. Peut-être considérait-il le caractère incurable de ma « maladie » comme une faute, une insulte à son statut ?

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'en dire plus, j'imagine ? »

Je souris en roulant des épaules sous ma robe de coton blanc.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : ça ne servirait à rien. Vous ne pourrez rien y faire.

– Et d'où vous vient cette certitude ? »

Je poussai un soupir : « Vous n'êtes pas qualifié pour venir à bout d'une malédiction. »

Il fit un bond en arrière : « Vous êtes _maudite_ ?

– Indubitablement. » Je plantai mon regard dans le sien : « Et vous perdez votre temps à essayer de me trouver un remède. »

Il avait peur. Les racontars sur les malédictions avaient toujours été bien plus invraisemblables que les malédictions elles-mêmes. Il était un homme de science, mais les préjugés étaient trop ancrés en lui pour qu'il surpasse sa crainte de la contamination. Je l'observais avec un rien de pitié. Dire que je pensais que le corps médical était venu à bout de ces superstitions idiotes !

Une heure plus tard, ma feuille de sortie était signée. Le professeur Slughorn transplana à Sainte-Mangouste et je regagnai le château par voie de cheminée. Après avoir subtilement refusé de me joindre à son club élitiste – ainsi que je l'avais déjà fait une bonne cinquantaine de fois auparavant – je partis en quête d'une camarade bien précise.

x

« McLinden ? »

Elle changea son sac d'épaule en me dévisageant.

« Oui, Andersen, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Je plongeai ma main dans une poche intérieure de ma veste et en retirait un rouleau de parchemin. Je l'avais rédigé durant mes trois jours d'hospitalisation, alors que l'ennui se faisait de plus en plus pesant dans la petite chambre de Sainte-Mangouste.

« On m'a dit que tu avais commencé les répétitions avec ton groupe. »

Elle acquiesça.

« J'ai l'argent et les contacts pour te faire monter au sommet. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi avant.

– Quoi donc ?

– J'ai écris ces paroles, dis-je en lui tendant le papier enroulé. Mets-les en musique. Ponds-moi quelque chose de grand. Et arrange-toi pour que l'Europe entière soit sous le charme. Je veux que ce soit diffusé jusqu'en Roumanie.

– Jusqu'en… Roumanie ?

– Exactement. Tu acceptes ? »

Elle cilla, incertaine.

« Et bien… oui. Ça me parait être un marché honnête. »

Sa silhouette filiforme se découpait dans la lumière froide de novembre. L'éclat timide blanchissait ses jambes striées de bas résilles, adoucissait le rouge soutenu de son blouson à la coupe belliqueuse, et celui, moins vif, de ses bottes en écailles de dragon. Dans ses cheveux courts, noir ébourriffé, se perdaient des sphères grises et bleutés – vestiges de la pluie qui l'avaient accompagnée sur le chemin des serres. Elle était parfaite, là, à mâchonner sa cigarette parce qu'elle avait encore une fois égaré son briquet.

Je sus, à cette seconde précise, que c'était elle qu'il me fallait. Je sus qu'elle était faite pour la notoriété, pour la scène, pour le chant.

« Tu chantes ?

– Non. »

C'était un « non » agressif, presque rancunier, comme si je venais de l'injurier ou de lui témoigner un scandaleux manque de respect.

« Un jour tu la chanteras cette chanson, McLinden.

– Je ne crois pas, non. »

Après une brève hésitation, je posai ma main sur son bras. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que moi, juchées sur les talons épais de ses bottines.

« Tu la chanteras, affirmai-je. »

Je me détournai, laissant le silence frileux reprendre ses droits. Dehors, les crêtes sombres des conifères bougeaient au gré des vents capricieux et les petites silhouettes dans le parc tremblotaient de froid, leur dos voûtés et leur nez enfoncé sous des écharpes de laine. Sur moi, le gel n'avait plus d'emprise ; j'avais trouvé en Betty McLinden l'artiste à même de rendre à Mirela sa gloire perdue et cela suffisait à me tenir au chaud.

Tandis que je regagnais les cachots, les paroles sans air se jouèrent dans ma tête, au rythme de mes battements de cœur. McLinden saurait y associer la musique appropriée.

x

« Alors ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Pomona Chourave se tenait devant nous, les poings sur les hanches. Ses joues charnues affichaient la délicate teinte des tomates trop mures et ses grosses boucles brunes étaient plus désordonnées que jamais. En se frottant la joue, elle y laissa une traînée de terre sombre. Mais son froncement de sourcils réduisait à néant tout l'amusement qu'une telle vision aurait pu me procurer en temps normal.

Black et moi échangeâmes un regard incertain. Elle nous tira – chacun par une manche – jusqu' à la serre numéro cinq. Je murmurai silencieusement : « Tu as fait quelque chose ? » et il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il avait à se reprocher.

« _Ah !_ lança-t-elle. » Et c'était un cri de triomphe.

Comme ni Black ni moi ne voyions où elle voulait en venir, elle indiqua de son doigt potelé une plante à la corolle violacée. Elle se tenait recroquevillée dans son pot, sa tige formant un angle étrange à mi-parcours. On aurait dit une silhouette humaine voûtée. Une plante bossue… c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis ; mais il était vrai qu'à bien y regarder, ses pétales étaient livides, ridés, défraichis. Elle se mourrait.

« La Psychandre mortenia est une variété très émotive et il faut la traiter avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il n'est pas rare qu'elle finisse par tomber en dépression lorsqu'on la brusque ou qu'on la néglige. »

Merlin ! Elle n'était pas sérieuse ?

…

Une fleur psychologiquement instable. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

Moins futé que moi, Black éclata de rire. Rire qui se mua très vite en un raclement de gorge peu crédible lorsque le professeur de botanique le fusilla d'un regard assassin.

« J'ai un peu joué avec elle, la dernière fois, reconnus-je. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. »

C'était vrai : elle se tortillait sous mes doigts, à la manière d'un enfant qu'on chatouille. Elle s'était frotté contre ma paume en toute amitié.

« S'amuser, répéta Chourave, songeuse. S'amuser… »

Puis elle se précipita sur un énorme grimoire et en tourna les pages, fébrile, en s'épongeant le front nerveusement.

« Ah ? Oh… Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! »

Nous assistions à son manège, quelque peu déroutés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me questionne : « Andersen. C'est quel origine ça ?

– De quoi ? »

Elle s'impatienta : « Vous descendez d'une famille danoise, non ?

– Euh… oui.

– Comment s'appelle votre père ?

– Logan.

– Votre grand-père ?

– … Hans.

– Votre arrière grand-père ?

– Morten, mais je ne –

– Morten ! s'extasia-t-elle. La Psychandre _mortenia_. Evidemment. J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite… »

Rassurée de voir que Black paraissait aussi largué que moi, je prononçai, d'une toute petite voix : « Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, professeur…

– C'est pourtant évident ! La plante que vous voyez là est originaire du Danemark. Il y a fort à parier que l'arrivée de votre famille en Grande-Bretagne soit liée à la Psychandre. »

Et ce fut comme un flash. Je revoyais le bel album que mon père m'avait offert la veille de mon entrée à Poudlard, et la très vieille photographie de lui, enfant, avec son grand-père. Que m'avait-il raconté déjà ? « _Les fleurs que tu vois là, derrière, ont permis notre intégration dans la haute bourgeoisie sorcière. Elles poussent seulement chez nous – dans notre ancien chez nous – et sont très particulières._ »

« Elle vous a reconnu. Elle est née sur le sol anglais, en laboratoire, mais elle se souvient toujours, par les informations que lui ont léguées ses parents lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'à l'état de graine, oui elle se souvient des terres qui ont vu naître ses ancêtres. Elle vous a reconnue comme un habitant de son ancien pays. »

Un voile de tristesse recouvrit les yeux bruns du professeur.

« Elle est nostalgique, voilà tout. »

Puis elle redressa les épaules et me jaugea des pieds à la tête.

« Il va falloir que vous en preniez soin.

– P…pardon ? Vous savez, professeur… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la main verte… »

J'avais un niveau somme toute correct en botanique mais de là à baby-sitter une fleur névrosée, il y avait un pas !

« Vous vous en sortirez très bien, assura Chourave en me fourrant le pot dans les mains. »

Je manquai de défaillir sous le poids. Le regard de détresse que j'adressai à Black ne parvint qu'à l'amuser davantage et il n'effectua pas un geste pour m'aider à transporter la plante.

Je quittai les serres en maugréant.

Chourave était Poufsouffle jusqu'aux bouts de ses ongles sals et sa sensibilité n'avait vraisemblablement aucune limite. Prendre une fleur en pitié, renoncer à la possession d'une merveille biologique – car du point de vue d'un botaniste la Psychandre était une précieuse rareté végétale – dans le simple but de ménager l'émotivité d'une tige dénuée d'âme… voilà qui était agir comme un représentant du blaireau.

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient-elles qu'à moi ?

« Wilfried a l'air de t'adorer. »

Je m'étranglais avec ma bouffée d'air.

« _Wilfried_ _?_

– Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

– C'est hideux. Et puis… explique-moi l'intérêt de baptiser une _fleur_ ?

– Allez, Andersen, arrête de faire ton insensible. T'es comme toutes les filles, tu craques sur les licornes et tu te damnerais pour un bouquet de roses et un dîner romantique. Evidemment que tu vas lui donner un petit nom. »

Je le dévisageai, perdue entre incrédulité et exaspération. Il avait la mine très sérieuse, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si sa réplique était sincère ou ironique.

« Et c'est avec cette mentalité que tu arrives à coucher avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard ?

– Oh quand on a le physique, la mentalité est assez secondaire. » Il souriait : « Mais c'est vrai que toi tu ne connais pas ce monde-là… tu es dans la deuxième catégorie.

– La catégorie des filles trop malignes pour finir dans ton lit ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« La catégorie des filles que je _ne_ veux _pas_ dans mon lit. La catégorie qui regroupe les thons, les têtes de classe et les ovnis.

– Ah ! » Je simulai une soudaine compréhension. « Et je suis quoi moi ?

– J'hésite entre le thon et l'ovni.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu étais très délicat ? »

Il effectua un petit geste affecté de la main en secouant la tête de gauche à droite : « Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on ne m'en fasse la remarque. »

La plante ondulait hardiment malgré le vent, rendue euphorique par son changement de propriétaire.

« Ça m'étonnera toujours.

– De quoi ?

– Que tu arrives à passer les portes avec tout ton orgueil. »

Il haussa mollement les épaules : « Il suffit de les passer de côté. »

Il imita sur quelques mètres la démarche du crabe. Je regardai ailleurs de peur qu'un observateur indésirable ne m'associe à son délire ridicule.

« T'es vraiment con parfois.

– Seulement parfois ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, brisant le silence agréable qui nous enveloppait, il demanda : « Tu as reçu le colis ?

– Oui, ce matin. »

Et le silence retomba, mais il n'était plus aussi frivole.

x

Brûlopot parlait sans discontinuer, remuait ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec nervosité. Pour moi ses lèvres molles remuaient dans le vide. Il discourait sur la prudence, la subtilité dont il fallait faire preuve pour approcher l'objet d'étude de cette semaine.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour la bête. Ses prunelles revêtaient le miroitement doré des galions. Ses ailes avaient la teinte opaque du jade et, sur son torse, plumes et pelage entremêlés s'imprégnaient d'un brun cuivré qui ne me donnait qu'une envie : caresser la créature, frôler du bout des doigts la douceur de son duvet. Sa queue chevaline battait l'air, son bec claquait par intermittence.

Dans le dos du professeur, j'inclinai la nuque vers l'hippogriffe. Il cligna deux fois des paupières avant de répondre positivement à ma proposition. J'avançai plus près, répétai mon salut pour davantage de précaution et approchai la main après qu'il eut à nouveau accepté ma requête.

Il tendit le cou et se frotta de lui-même contre ma paume amicale. Une exclamation retentit derrière moi mais je n'en tins pas compte.

Il courba son corps hybride avec plus de grâce que n'importe lequel de ses congénères. Je savais ce que cet acte signifiait : respect et confiance absolue. J'avais déjà escaladé plusieurs fois le dos d'un hippogriffe – c'était bien normal pour une Andersen. Mon père possédait la plus grande réserve d'Angleterre et avant d'entrer à Poudlard je passais un week-end par mois à courir dans les enclos, à charmer les animaux les plus revêches et à m'attirer les faveurs des nouveau-nés. Père, bien que de nature soucieuse, n'avait jamais semblé craindre pour ma vie durant ses escapades champêtres ; il prétendait que notre sang danois nous protégeait. Depuis des siècles nous cohabitions avec les hippogriffes et nous avions naturellement fini par acquérir leur sympathie – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient devenus l'emblème familial.

Je grimpai donc. Penchée sur sa nuque, je lui murmurais des mots tendres et des compliments sincères.

En se retournant, le professeur manqua de faire une syncope.

« M…Mi…Miss Ander…sen ! »

Il recouvra rapidement ses esprits : « Etes-vous tombée sur la tête ? Vous pensez à ma licence de professeur ? » Il s'épongea le front avec la manche trop longue de sa robe de sorcier. « Et si vous vous étiez méprise sur son approbation ? Il aurait pu vous blesser. » Il devint livide quand il souffla : « Vous tuer même. »

J'éclatai de rire : « Oubliez-vous mon nom, professeur ? » Comme il ne semblait pas percuter, j'ajoutai : « _Andersen_. Et l'hippogriffe que voici résulte d'un croisement entre l'hippogriffe cendré d'Albanie et l'hippogriffe svendborg. C'est mon père qui a obtenu ce spécimen. Son bec est encore assez peu convexe : il est jeune, cinq ou six ans tout au plus. Je dirais qu'il est issu de la deuxième génération. »

Je caressai les ailes de l'hippogriffe avec ravissement (« Comme il est beau ! ») avant de poursuivre : « Mon arrière-grand-père a écrit _L'Encyclopédie de l'Hippogriffon_.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr.

– Qui a été revisitée par mon grand-père et par mon père après lui. Logan Andersen a ajouté un chapitre consacré aux croisements récents et une étude entière au sujet de la maladie de la griffe rétractible.

– Vraiment ? s'enchanta Brûlopot. »

Ses prunelles s'illuminaient d'une gaieté non feinte. C'était un passionné. Il oubliait déjà quelle « folie » je venais de commettre, en retroussant ma jupe pour m'asseoir sur le dos de l'animal.

« C'est une édition limitée, mais je peux vous en faire parvenir un exemplaire si vous le désirez. »

Il rougit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un simple professeur pouvait obtenir un ouvrage d'une telle valeur. _L'Encyclopédie de l'Hippogriffon_ était la référence mondiale en la matière. En Chine, la sorcière Qi Ming avait bien tenté de nous faire obstacle en publiant une œuvre concurrentielle (_Ang ran niao_) mais elle s'était faite descendre par les critiques et, depuis, elle vivait recluse quelque part dans les dunes du désert de Gobi où elle se morfondrait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie – il ne faisait pas bon de se frotter aux Andersen en ce qui concernait la science des hippogriffes. Nous étions passés maîtres dans ce domaine.

« J'en serais ravi, répondit Brûlopot. »

Et le cours se poursuivit sous les œillades dégoutées des quelques Poufsouffle présents, les murmures jaloux des Serdaigle en surabondance (« Pas étonnant qu'elle ait toujours des O, vu comment elle fait de la lèche ! ») et les marmonnements des six Gryffondor assistant au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Je m'amusais de leur dédain. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu un glorieux aperçu de l'orgueil Serpentard, mais il aurait été un mensonge de prétendre que je ne méritais pas les points qui me furent ajoutés cet après-midi-là. Je maîtrisais le sujet aussi bien – si ce n'est mieux – que le professeur lui-même malgré ses vingt années d'enseignement.

x

J'avançais vers l'aile gauche du château quand une scène au dehors attira mon attention. Je m'arrêtais devant la fenêtre.

En contrebas, seuls au centre de la petite cour intérieure, Black et Lupin discutaient.

Le préfet se tenait droit sur un banc vermoulu. Je remarquai qu'il était moins pâle que la semaine dernière et aussitôt je m'étonnai de me soucier de son état de santé. Je n'étais pas le genre de filles qui s'apitoie sur le sort d'autrui. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire, s'il avait des carences en magnésium ou s'il connaissait des épisodes dépressifs ? Quand bien même il serait mourant, cela ne me concernait en rien.

Black était debout devant lui et tournait en rond en agitant les bras. On aurait pu croire qu'ils se disputaient, mais l'attitude de Lupin démentait cette hypothèse. Il restait silencieux, un air grave plaqué sur le visage et de temps à autre hochait la tête pour lui montrer son accord ou témoigner de son ignorance sur les thèmes qu'abordait son ami.

Et Sirius Black parlait, parlait, parlait, une moue incertaine accrochée aux lèvres. Il se livrait à contrecœur, vomissait un flot de mots inaudibles, protestait, fulminait comme il savait si bien le faire. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il lui racontait mais je me plaisais à lire la tension dans ses épaules, à laisser mon regard courir sur ses traits, effleurer ses sourcils froncés et les deux petites rides de contrariété gravées entre ses deux yeux gris. Avec une pointe de jalousie, je me retrouvais à admettre – heureusement en mon fort intérieur – qu'il était indéniablement beau. Il n'avait ni le charme du chevaleresque Potter, qui poursuivait Evans à grand renfort de compliments exagérés, ni la grâce tranquille de Rémus Lupin, dont les sourires doux émouvaient plus d'une étudiante à Poudlard. Non. Rien de tel.

Il brillait simplement par sa beauté, douloureuse et incontestable, cette satanée beauté qui me brulait la rétine et donnait à ma salive un terrible goût d'amertume. Je le détestais d'être parvenu à la perfection esthétique. Je le maudissais parce qu'à l'intérieur, il était presque aussi hideux que moi. Chacun de ses muscles, de ses tendons, de ses nerfs baignait dans un sang nauséabond empli de suffisance et de préjugés. Comment pouvait-on donner le droit à une créature semblable d'être aussi séduisante ?

Ah ! Quelle injustice ! Quel gâchis !

Lupin se retourna vivement et ses yeux clairs plongèrent dans les miens, malgré les mètres cube d'air, la vitre, et les deux étages qui nous séparaient.

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne.

Pas que son œillade eut quelque chose de menaçant, non, bien au contraire. Il y avait au fond de ses prunelles une courtoisie rassurante mais aussi – et c'est ce qui m'inquiéta davantage – une perspicacité des plus troublantes. Il se pencha imperceptiblement, comme pour me saluer, et j'eus la certitude qu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais, qu'il m'avait comme… percée à jour.

Black remarqua notre échange et se mura dans un silence renfrogné. Il attrapa son sac et quitta son comparse Maraudeur sans même lui adresser un salut.

x

« C'est nouveau ? »

Magdalena indiquait la fleur du doigt.

« On va dire que c'est un devoir de botanique… Un devoir très contraignant qui implique que je m'occupe de Wilfried jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Elle me dévisageait, partagée entre scepticisme et exaspération.

« Wil…fried ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine.

– Oui, concédais-je, ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours avec un nom pareil. »

Ses prunelles s'arrondirent et elle murmura avec perplexité :

« T'es effrayante quand t'essayes de faire de l'humour. »

Puis elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans cesser de lever les yeux au plafond. Malgré son passage précipité dans le dortoir, j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir le renflement dans la poche de sa veste ; elle avait refait son stock d'asphodèle pour la semaine. Elle venait goûter sa came entre deux cours.

x

Severus fit un pas vers moi ; il avait probablement eu vent de mon séjour à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Ça va ? »

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard, j'aurais pu croire que la réponse lui importait peu.

« Oui. »

Il inclina la tête, lentement, jetant un œil aux alentours pour… ? Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour trouver de l'inspiration ? Un sujet de conversation ? Depuis quand avions-nous besoin de réfléchir pour s'adresser la parole ?

« Bien. Tant mieux. »

Il resta immobile.

« Bien, répondis-je sur le même ton. »

Rosier lui faisait signe, à l'autre bout du corridor.

« On m'appelle, annonça-t-il inutilement.

– Bonne journée. »

Je me retournai sur son passage, alors qu'il me dépassait, attendant de lui qu'il me rende la politesse.

« Bonne journée. »

Je crus apercevoir un mélange d'embarras et de nostalgie dans l'œillade nerveuse qu'il m'adressa, mais déjà il se détournait, marchant d'un pas vif à la rencontre de son acolyte, sa cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui au rythme des courants d'air.

J'avais une boule dans la gorge en rejoignant la bibliothèque.

x

Ah !

Qu'il était dur de trouver le sommeil quand un petit monstre insatiable cognait l'intérieur de notre crâne en hurlant : « _Je veux sortir ! Je suis mauvais, je suis nocif ! Prends ta baguette et débarrasse-toi de toute cette vomissure ! ALLEZ !_ ». Qu'il était dur de s'endormir quand la démangeaison de Magie Noire faisait trembler nos mains sous les draps ! qu'il était dur d'apaiser le rythme effréné de notre cœur hésitant – et honteux d'hésiter – pour simplement clore ces maudites paupières !

Et enfin… qu'il était dur de ne pas pleurer en déambulant au hasard dans le château. Qu'il était dur de ne pas se laisser abattre, de ne pas tomber à genoux comme un condamné, de ne pas se recroqueviller sur le sol en implorant de l'aide.

C'était si simple par contre, si évident, de se remémorer le chemin des lieux interdits. Etait-ce ma faute ? Etait-ce moi qui avais ordonné à mes pieds de se diriger vers la salle à la lanterne ? Je m'arrêtai devant son ossature de cuivre jaune, guettai la lumière qui illuminerait bientôt les faces de verre colorées.

« Non ! criai-je dans un ultime sursaut de conscience. »

_Non. Il ne faut pas._

Je restai longuement immobile devant la lanterne éteinte, à écouter le sang battre mes tempes, à sentir la goutte de sueur glacée couler le long de mon épine dorsale. Puis je m'éloignai doucement, à reculons, en inspirant un oxygène qui paraissait se raréfier dans l'air. _Un pas, deux pas, trois, quatre… tu y es presque._

Je poussais un geignement soulagé en collant mon dos contre la porte de bois ouvragé. Derrière mon corps vacillant, le lieu de réunion du Cercle était inaccessible – ou du moins je me le figurai – séparé de moi par une épaisse planche de chêne. La lanterne était restée opaque.

_C'est bien_, me félicitai-je. _Tu t'en es bien sortie, Kassidy_.

Je titubais vers le parc. Je réduisais le monstre au silence en répétant des résidus de phrases embrouillées. « Pas de Magie Noire. Dehors. Aller jusqu'au Hall. Sortir. La pluie. Va jusqu'à la pluie. Avance, ne t'arrête pas. C'est ça, le parc. C'est tout prêt. Ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas s'arrêter. »

Je flanchais parfois, me rattrapais sur les pierres et les lambris en m'écorchant les coudes, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

« Avancez, ne pas s'arrêter. »

Je répétais ces mots, encore et encore, comme une incantation magique, persuadée qu'ils me protégeraient de la tentation si je parvenais à atteindre le parc avant de manquer de souffle.

J'ouvris la lourde porte à la volée, dégringolai à demi les quelques marches du perron et pataugeai dans la boue en direction du lac. Je ne marchais pas vraiment, je ne courrais pas non plus. Je progressais par saccade, par à-coup, mais j'étais parvenue à mon but. La pluie agressive détrempait ma veste et ma chemise de nuit, collait mes cheveux sur mon front, frappait mes mains offertes pour les punir d'avoir presque cédé.

Mes genoux rencontrèrent un rocher. Je m'écroulai, prostrée, les paumes ensanglantées par les arrêtes tranchantes du bloc pierreux auxquelles je m'étais agrippée. Je pleurais en cognant mes poings sur les crêtes incisives. L'eau s'ajoutait au sang pour donner l'impression que je me vidais de mes veines. Ce n'était en réalité que quelques éraflures bénignes.

Saisie par l'hystérie, je châtiais mes mains traîtresses. Mais ce n'était pas assez, jamais assez. Je frappais. Je ne ressentais plus la douleur ; j'avais atteint le seuil maximal, celui qu'on ne peut surpasser même avec toute la volonté du monde. Une blessure supplémentaire n'était rien face à une telle souffrance. Le supplice moral, la honte et le dégoût étouffaient les élancements et les picotements qui couraient le long des sillons vermeils.

Je pleurais à m'en déchirer la gorge, je pleurais à ne plus pouvoir respirer, paupières plissées par mes sanglots, poitrine tressautant, épaules voûtées pour implorer un pardon que je n'étais pas en mesure de m'accorder.

« Andersen ? »

Une autre plainte ébranla ma frêle charpente – trop frêle pour en supporter davantage. Je me retournai pour agripper les pans de sa chemise. Maintenant je pleurais dans son cou. Chaque respiration avait des airs d'asphyxie. Chaque expiration pouvait être la dernière. Un ultime râle d'agonie.

Ses doigts chauds se refermèrent sur ma nuque. J'haletais toujours. Il restait silencieux, immobile. Une succession d'idées désordonnées se pressaient sur mes lèvres ; j'aurais voulu tout avouer mais aucune formulation cohérente ne me venait en tête.

J'avais froid. La pluie avait embrassé toutes les parcelles de mon corps, roulé sous ma veste et dessous ma robe légère. Le vent et les gouttelettes gelées fustigeaient notre étreinte ; ils désapprouvaient mon être, mes actes et l'indulgence insensée dont il faisait preuve à mon égard.

J'avais envie de me jeter sur le rocher, de poursuivre ma méthodique automutilation – car en rabattant cette frustration sur moi-même j'étais capable de renoncer à mes désirs obscurs. Mais il ne me le permettrait pas, aussi je me raccrochais à lui, avec l'avidité du noyé à qui on tend une bouée de sauvetage, et je teintais de rouge la blancheur immaculée de sa chemise.

Son contact distillait un peu de chaleur en moi, un peu de bien-être. Un bien-être certes insuffisant face à l'ampleur de mon calvaire mais j'en appréciais la saveur.

« C'est trop dur. Je suis désolée. Désolée. Désolée. »

Combien de fois le répétai-je ? Impossible à dire. Des dizaines, des centaines de fois peut-être.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler, dit-il. Avec le miroir que tu as reçu ce matin.

– Je suis désolée. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, passant son index sous mon menton pour apprécier la vision de ma figure anéantie.

« Règle numéro un, chuchota-t-il.

– On appelle avant de merder, complétai-je d'une voix cassée. »

Un éclair blanc lacéra le ciel, suivi de près par son grondement.

« C'était ridicule, la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec Brûlopot. »

Je me dégageai de son étreinte. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ces mots ; j'avais bien assez de soucis comme ça pour qu'il n'y ajoute en plus ses critiques blessantes.

« Pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être forte ?

– Parce que sinon je passerais à mon temps à pleurer. »

Une expression de lassitude assombrit fugitivement ses traits.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne pleures pas que tu vas bien. Et puis regarde-toi. A force de jouer la dure, y a plus personne pour te soutenir quand tu pleures. Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

– Toi, tu es là. »

Il secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé inscrit sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Moi ? Mais enfin, tu t'entends parler ? T'es brisée à ce point là ? Au point de t'accrocher à moi ? »

Je reculai.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Black ? » Un autre éclair illumina les cieux, le parc boueux et les ondes sombres du lac. « Pourquoi tu prétends vouloir m'aider alors qu'à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de toi, tu me sors tes sarcasmes et tes remarques ? Si tu tiens tant à me faire du mal, fais-le, mais ne joue pas les hypocrites et ne viens pas prétendre que tu te soucies de ce qui peut m'arriver ! » Je m'écriai : « Décide-toi merde ! J'ai pas besoin de ton lunatisme en plus de mes problèmes !

– Si tu suivais les règles y aurait déjà moins de soucis ! »

Je me figeai de stupeur.

« Je suis les règles.

– Ben voyons ! »

Il se détourna à demi en levant les bras, signe d'impuissance devant mon déni.

« J'ai pas… j'ai pas lancé de sort. J'ai voulu mais j'ai pas…

– Tu étais dans la salle à la lanterne !

– J'ai pas lancé de sort !

– AH ! Tu admirais la vue, c'est ça ?

– J'AI PAS LANCE DE SORT ! »

Mon cri se perdit dans les roulements du tonnerre.

« J'ai pas lancé de sort, Black, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Comment tu peux croire – ? _Non, je te le jure_. Je… J'aurais pu, ça aurait été très facile. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu m'aides, alors je remplis ma part du contrat.

– Tu n'avais pas à aller là-bas, trancha-t-il avec rudesse. »

Il observait le lac derrière moi. On aurait dit qu'il avait honte, qu'il ne pouvait plus affronter la vision de mon être infect. Plus que tout le reste, c'est cela qui me fit à nouveau sortir de mes gonds.

« Je ne suis pas une machine ! J'ai mes faiblesses ! Et _j'en suis_ _désolée_, crois-moi ! Je ne peux pas être parfaite : si j'étais parfaite je n'aurais pas besoin de toi. »

Ma main alla d'elle-même se poser sur son bras.

« J'ai déconné, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

– Ne te trouve pas d'excuses. »

Il refusait toujours de croiser mon regard. La ligne de sa mâchoire, durcie par son emportement, donnait à l'ensemble de son visage une allure belliqueuse qu'il n'affichait pas d'ordinaire. Bizarrement, la colère lui seyait bien, alors qu'elle enlaidissait la plupart des gens.

Je le questionnai doucement : « Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Pourquoi tu prends ça aussi à cœur ? »

Il y eut un autre flash éblouissant et, précisément à ce minuscule instant lumineux, le monde cessa d'exister. Il m'avait tirée vers lui, sans délicatesse, violemment, ses phalanges refermées sur mes épaules, à la manière du rapace qui enfonce ses serres dans la chair tendre de sa proie. J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir son regard – prunelles noires distendues de rancœur sur fond gris-tempête – avant qu'il ne réduise à néant la distance – déjà bien faible – entre nos deux visages.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût d'averse et de reproche, d'algues lacustres et de forêt humide. Un goût impersonnel et atmosphérique, un parfum d'orage. Il embrassait avec rage ; et, révoltée par ses ressentiments injustifiés et disproportionnés, je me laissais gagner par la même hargne. Lèvres contre lèvres, dents contre dents. Une bataille plus qu'un baiser. La pluie, le vent rabattaient ses cheveux noirs sur mes joues fraiches. J'agrippais sa nuque, y enfouissais mes ongles courts. _Quoi que tu fasses, je te le rendrais au centuple_.

Pas question de réfréner, de réprimer, d'atténuer. Les tambours apocalyptiques raisonnaient à nos oreilles ; la foudre et ses barrissements sonnaient l'effondrement d'une relation de pure antipathie, et honorait l'émergence d'un nouveau gouffre au fond duquel on pouvait voir la flamme d'un désir autrement plus malsain. Un gouffre de débauche et de perdition. Plus noire que le nom des Black, plus noire que la nuit qui nous entourait, plus noire que mon addiction ; c'était une passion inédite, éphémère et dévastatrice qui nous comprimait l'un contre l'autre comme deux pantins désarticulés.

Une bouffée d'air pour contenter mes poumons et à nouveau je dévorais ses lèvres d'un baiser froid et brûlant tout à la fois. Froid car associée au déluge – il s'immisçait entre nous comme un troisième participant – froid car emprunt de sentiments négatifs, froid car nos deux corps tremblant perdaient le peu de chaleur qui leur restait pour fournir assez d'ardeur à cette guerre charnelle. Brûlant car auréolé de fureur, brûlant car inattendu, involontaire, indésirable, brûlant car désiré malgré tout.

Danse de deux langues entrelacées ; je me rappelais brièvement de mon premier baiser, humide et maladroit, et de comment j'avais repoussé Bedwyr Derrick deux semaines plus tard, en jurant de ne jamais recommencer ; de Parkinson, de ses mains épaisses et entreprenantes malgré mes refus systématiques ; de Gareth Flint qui embrassait comme s'il était né dans ce but, mais qui en dehors de ça était d'une bêtise affligeante ; de McLaggen enfin, paria des Gryffondor, geignard et prétentieux, dont les étreintes fades m'avaient transportée, dont les mots d'amour m'avait touchée, malgré la non-réciprocité de ses sentiments. Mais rien, rien, non jamais rien n'avait égalé ces quelques minutes.

J'avais rêvé d'un désir semblable, sans y croire, et sans supposer qu'il puisse en être un jour l'instigateur…

Mais il se détacha de moi avec la même soudaineté, me repoussant en arrière sans ménagement. Prunelles noires distendues de rancœur sur fond gris-tempête, vous étiez toujours là à fixer ma bouche.

« T'es contente ? cracha-t-il en serrant les poings. »

Je le dévisageai, yeux écarquillés, sonnée.

« T'es contente ?

– Non… je… je ne comprends pas ! »

Son regard me bousculait, me rouait de coup, m'injuriait plus qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu le faire.

« Et bien moi non plus, figure-toi ! rugit-il en pivotant. »

Je demeurai sous la pluie, de la boue jusqu'aux mollets, tandis que sa silhouette se fondait dans l'obscurité. Sous ma poitrine, un cœur fou menaçait d'imploser. « Calme, l'intimais-je en y posant ma main. Ce n'est rien. Oublions. »

Cependant, il eut beau retrouver un rythme décent, je sus que ce baiser ne se laisserait pas oublier si aisément.


	15. Vengeance !

Ce chapitre a tardé mais j'en suis assez satisfaite au final. Circée est assez présente (par la suite je pense qu'elle sera bien plus secondaire, sauf si elle m'inspire vraiment un tournant dans l'intrigue). Bellona est assez naïve (c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ?), Sirius odieux (c'est pour ça que JE l'aime xD), Avery est averyesque et Severus manque à l'appel... Dans deux chapitres on retrouve le pianiste (je sais qu'il a séduit quelques coeurs parmi les lectrices...), les Lestrange, et pas mal de monde en fait.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Et bonne année 2009 !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :** Vengeance !

x

Quand avais-je conçu du désir pour lui ?

Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, n'est-ce-pas ? Cet intérêt malsain qui m'échauffait les tempes, me voilait le regard, entraînait une série de frissons grotesques le long de mes vertèbres à la simple idée que je le frôlerais bientôt, en pénétrant dans les cachots du professeur Slughorn ? J'en étais réduite à avoir les entrailles nouées, à mourir de chaud sous ma robe de sorcière malgré la température excessivement fraiche des sous-sols !

_Moi ?_

Tremblante, fiévreuse ?

_Moi !_

Insomniaque et hantée du souvenir de ses lèvres !

Non c'était absurde. Inconcevable. Je n'étais pas de ces filles qui se pavanent devant Sa Majesté Sirius Black. Je n'étais pas de ses filles qui s'enflamment pour un baiser, qui tombent sous le charme de sa personne abjecte.

Mais à quoi pensais-je ?

Je n'étais pas charmée. Bien au contraire : j'étais submergée par les délires hormonaux de l'adolescence. Il était aussi rebutant qu'avant, avec son arrogance toute Gryffondor et ses idées préconçues ; je n'étais que la victime outrée d'une lubie juvénile. C'était somme toute assez compréhensible. Je combattais une dépendance et il incarnait – bien que je ne le reconnaitrais jamais à haute et intelligible voix – la figure de mon sauveur. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait que je n'avais pas fréquenté de garçon depuis près d'un an… j'avais des antécédents pour expliquer cette folie qui s'emparait de moi et ses désastreuses conséquences.

J'avais remplacé un vice par un autre – Magdalena m'avait bien mise en garde mais je ne lui avais pas prêté attention. Magie Noire contre Black. Il me restait à déterminer si ce deal me serait profitable ou non. Enfin par profitable, je ne voulais pas dire… non… pas profitable en ce sens. Lui et moi, c'était du domaine de la fiction. Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à sa bouche ou à ses mains ; venant de lui, plus aucun contact ne serait toléré.

Par « profitable », j'entendais que cette histoire m'occupait l'esprit et me détournait de mon addiction, ce qui en soit s'avérait plutôt positif. Tant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'ambigüité ou d'espérance superflue – de sa part bien sûr, car ce mon côté je n'attendais absolument rien de lui – il n'y avait vraisemblablement pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Oui, si le prix à payer pour que cesse cette torture était de devoir porter un regard un peu plus appréciateur sur sa personne et de devoir admettre que son charme n'était pas qu'une fable destinée à entretenir la naïveté des plus jeunes, alors oui, j'acceptais de m'y soumettre. S'il me suffisait d'un coup d'œil sur son dos incliné au dessus d'un chaudron pour soudain oublier le désir glauque de Magie Noire qui me rongeait de l'intérieur ; si je pouvais taire quelques minutes les sombres penchants qui m'étreignaient en me perdant dans la contemplation puérile de sa nuque ployée sur une préparation bouillante, et bien… je donnais mon accord.

Ce matin-là, je ratai ma potion avec une virtuosité digne du pire élève de notre promotion, mais en quittant les cachots, j'avais l'esprit clair et le cœur apaisé d'avoir mis les choses au point avec moi-même.

x

Par moment, je me disais que Circée était comme notre petite sœur. Une petite sœur qui nous aurait trahies et que la vie aurait trahie à son tour. Trop d'années s'étaient écoulées… il n'était plus question d'amour fraternel entre nous. Juste de famille. Nous l'accueillions parce que cela nous apparaissait être la seule bonne chose à faire.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps emmitouflée dans une grande couverture noire, et elle nous regardait vaquer à nos occupations en silence. Parfois elle donnait son avis – sur les jupes de Magdalena, sur le devoir de sortilèges de Narcissa – avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

Finis les robes colorées, les hauts talons exubérants, les décolletés plongeants : elle s'habillait de gris ou de couleurs sombres. Quand, avec ce manque de délicatesse qui lui était propre, Magdalena lui avait fait la remarque qu'elle ne se mettait pas franchement en valeur, Circée lui avait répondu : « Dans les enterrements, les gens ne s'habillent pas en fluo. » et l'avait abandonnée là pour se terrer à la bibliothèque.

Elle sortait peu, en dehors des cours (auxquels elle n'assistait pas tous) et de ses déambulations dans le domaine de Pince. Narcissa la suivait souvent, pour s'assurer que tout allait aussi bien que possible et pour lui éviter d'avoir à croiser River trop fréquemment.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom une seule fois depuis qu'elle nous avait raconté sa situation, aussi sa prise de parole ce soir-là ne manqua pas de toutes nous surprendre :

« Avant même mon entrée à Poudlard, c'était prévu. Ce devait être le seul projet immuable dans ma vie : épouser Edward. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit beau. Ou aimable. Mais il a de l'esprit, de l'humour, il a un charme auquel je suis sensible. Je m'étais habituée à l'idée que je passerais ma vie à ses côtés. »

Si aucune de nous n'était d'accord avec elle au sujet de son prétendu « charme », il n'y eut toutefois aucune objection émise.

« On pourrait se demander pourquoi je suis devenue la plus grande garce de l'école… »

Personne n'affirma qu'effectivement la question nous effleurait.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Il n'a jamais été du genre sentimental, et encore moins depuis son histoire avec Magdalena.

– Je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point il était attaché à moi sur le coup, reconnut la concernée. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai largué, quand il a fait sa crise de rage et de larmes en balançant tout dans la pièce… que j'ai réalisé. »

Circée hocha la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, répéta-t-elle douloureusement. Les filles qui s'accrochent ont tendance à prendre la tête. Pour lui je voulais être une bonne amie pas contraignante. Il voulait coucher avec moi ? Je couchais avec lui. Il voulait annuler au dernier moment une soirée prévue depuis des mois pour aller jouer au Quidditch avec des amis ? Je laissais couler. » Elle crispa les poings : « _J'étais_ _parfaite_. »

« En allant voir ailleurs, je voulais lui faire réaliser que je n'étais pas envahissante. Je voulais qu'il se sente libre, je l'encourageais même à profiter des opportunités, à s'amuser et je gardais pour moi ma jalousie. Je sacrifiais mon bonheur au profit du sien, en pensant que ça le contenterait. Et aussi… » Un rire grêle lui échappa : « … j'espérais le faire réagir. Je voulais qu'il m'interdise de me divertir avec un autre que lui, je voulais qu'il me choisisse. Je n'attendais que ça. Je voulais… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. » Elle secoua la tête : « Non, ça n'a vraiment plus d'importance. »

Coupant court à l'ambiance maussade qui s'appesantissait, Bellona débarqua dans une entrée pleine de vivacité et de bonne humeur. Elle laissa tomber sa sacoche sur le sol, lourdement, poussa un soupir de contentement et se jeta sur le lit de Narcissa.

« On dirait que tu as passé une agréable journée ? questionna celle-ci en souriant doucement. »

La petite se mordit les lèvres en rougissant.

« Un garçon, grognèrent les deux séductrices de Poudlard d'une même voix en reconnaissant les symptômes. »

Elle tâcha bien de démentir mais ses bégaiements manquaient étrangement de conviction.

« Donovan, avoua-t-elle.

– Troisième année, m'apprit Narcissa aussitôt. »

Voilà que je ressentais un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que ma protégée puisse aimer et être aimée en retour – même s'il s'agissait encore d'un sentiment enfantin. A croire que ma carapace s'amollissait.

« Il veut qu'on s'inscrive au tournoi d'échecs ensemble. »

J'échangeai un regard dépité avec Magdalena.

« De mon temps, le tournoi d'échecs n'était pas l'événement le plus propice aux jeux de séduction, souffla mon amie. »

Mais, perdue dans un monde loin de nos considérations terre-à-terre, Bellona lança de sa jolie voix d'innocente : « J'ai plus qu'à apprendre à y jouer. »

Nouvelle œillade consternée.

« Tu sais que tu es ridicule, Bell ?

– Oui, concéda-t-elle gravement en m'accordant un sourire des plus matures. Comme toute fille amoureuse qui se respecte. » Elle baissa le ton, nous observant tour à tour : « Et puis je préfère être ridicule que malheureuse. »

Ce n'était pas une critique, juste un aveu, cependant Circée tressaillit sous son épaisseur de laine.

x

Ça avait commencé par un simple sortilège d'Aranea.

Il s'était avancé vers la table en riant. Saluant une fille de Poufsouffle d'un sourire doucement enjôleur, il avait entreprit de prendre place à une extrémité du banc avec deux de ses amis. Il avait attiré à lui le saladier par un « Accio » enjoué et s'était servi une pleine assiette.

Ça avait été à cet instant précis que notre cadette était intervenue.

Remuant sa baguette elle avait prononcé la formule. Il avait découpé une feuille de laitue et l'avait menée jusqu'à sa bouche alors que la métamorphose opérait.

Il était presque trop tard lorsqu'il réalisa. Il se redressa d'un bond, lâcha sa fourchette qui alla se planter à quelques centimètres de la main de Liemann – dommage, ça aurait pu faire d'une pierre deux coups – et poussa un bref hurlement, en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de s'essuyer la bouche à plusieurs reprises. L'arachnide qu'il avait failli ingérer avait atterrie au milieu du potage de sa voisine la plus proche, qui aussitôt c'était mise à crier elle aussi.

Bellona attendit qu'il se soit calmé un peu pour poursuivre. « Aranea ! Aranea ! Aranea ! Aranea ! » Son repas se changea en une multitude d'araignées, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, qui d'un commun accord se ruèrent vers le bord de la table… vers Edward en fait, qui brailla de plus belle avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, sous les rires des quatre maisons – exceptés peut-être une moitié de Serpentard à l'esprit de solidarité exacerbé.

« Bien sûr ! Il a la phobie des araignées ! m'écriai-je quelques minutes après le départ de notre camarade. »

Circée m'offrit un mince sourire. Pendant ce temps, tapant du poing sur la table, Magdalena s'étouffait avec un morceau de pomme de terre. Devant ce tableau ridicule, mon hilarité reprit sur-le-champ et Narcissa s'y joignit de bon cœur, accompagnée de la petite Macnair.

Malheureusement pour River, il ne s'agissait que de la première phase de notre plan.

x

Je triturais l'amulette attachée à mon poignet, cadeau que m'avait offert Bellona dans l'espoir d'accélérer mon rétablissement après que j'eus reçu le coup de poignard. Le petit croissant de lune argenté était froid entre mes doigts mais son contact me tranquillisait. J'aimais l'idée qu'il recelait peut-être un pouvoir et qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une arnaque où la petite avait sauté à pieds joints. J'aimais croire qu'il pourrait m'aider.

Lors de ma première semaine d'abstinence, la Magie Noire avait été une obsession épouvantable. Je perdais l'appétit et le sommeil, et mes notes s'en ressentaient. La deuxième, je l'avais passée à l'hôpital et j'y avais moins pensé, tandis qu'on me trouait les veines pour étudier mon sang ou insérer dans mon organisme de vains remèdes. La troisième avait joliment débuté, et je m'étais cru débarrassée de ces obscures préoccupations. Quelle présomption ! Le manque n'en avait été que plus terrible, lorsqu'il m'avait à nouveau submergée.

Depuis ce fameux vendredi toutefois, la tentation refluait à l'orée de ma conscience. J'y repensais par moment, comme on repense à ses égarements de jeunesse mais mes mains ne tremblaient plus… Depuis ce fameux vendredi où il avait décidé de m'embrasser.

J'avais résolu le souci de savoir si oui ou non j'espérais quelque chose de plus, et j'avais très vite conclu que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de songer à cette brusque pulsion qui s'était emparée de lui et qu'il n'avait pu réprimer. Je m'interrogeais sur sa motivation, sur le pourquoi de son geste.

Et ses paroles se jouaient encore dans ma tête : « _Tu es contente ?_ »

De quoi m'accusait-il ? Quel avait été mon crime ?

« Tu te décides à entrer, Andersen, ou tu comptes prendre racine ? »

Je jetai un œil derrière moi. Il était là justement, le dos raide et les lèvres pincés, à s'impatienter de mon immobilisme.

« Black. »

Il me retourna un regard glacial : « Je me réjouis de constater que ton sens de l'observation est toujours aussi aiguisé. Maintenant je te serais reconnaissant de libérer le passage.

– Tu pourrais aussi me le demander aimablement…

– Ou je pourrais ajouter que si tu ne te magnes pas dans les vingt secondes je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de ma baguette. »

A l'autre bout du couloir, une voix douce le questionna : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Lupin arrivait à notre hauteur quand Black rétorqua : « Un déchet s'entête à obstruer le passage. » Le préfet de Gryffondor me détailla des pieds à la tête et je frissonnai malgré moi. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses prunelles qui suggérait qu'il avait en main toutes les informations pour me réduire à l'état de loque humaine ; comme si en quelques mots il pouvait dévoiler à la face du monde l'ampleur de ma laideur interne et me contraindre à accepter une vie d'ermitage et de dissimulation.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. Ce simple contact suffit à l'apaiser. La tension dans ses épaules s'effaça rapidement et un soupir de résignation lui échappa tandis que sa colère s'évaporait comme neige sous le soleil estival.

Black passa une main distraite sur ses tempes et, me bousculant, franchit le seuil de la salle de classe. Lupin par contre s'arrêta à ma hauteur et dit :

« Ne le blâme pas. Il a reçu une lettre de sa mère ce matin.

– Je m'en fiche. »

Il m'adressa un sourire, mince mais indéniablement bienveillant.

« Non, tu ne t'en fiches pas. »

Sur cette remarque sibylline, il poussa la porte et se hâta de rejoindre son camarade Maraudeur, me laissant seule avec mes doutes et ma mauvaise humeur naissante. J'eus la sensation qu'il m'observait durant l'heure et demi de sortilèges qui suivit mais à chaque fois que je me retournais il avait les yeux fixés sur les instructions du professeur au tableau, ou tournés vers la fenêtre et le splendide spectacle du lac gelé au dehors.

Ce fut avec une sensation de malaise au creux de l'estomac que je regagnais les quartiers des Serpentard en fin d'après-midi.

x

Un long hurlement ébranla les cachots, très vite suivi d'une flopée de jurons hauts en couleur.

Dans la salle commune, un hibou voletait autour d'une lampe en piaillant et en battant furieusement des ailes, rendu nerveux par le boucan.

Preston Jenks et Franz Liemann s'entreregardèrent en silence. Un peu plus loin, étendue paresseusement sur un canapé, Magdalena sirotait un verre de rouge en discutant à mi-voix avec une Circée enveloppée d'une épaisse cape couleur de cendre. La petite Macnair tâchait de ne pas frissonner à chaque gorgée de vin, trop heureuse de l'honneur que lui faisait Narcissa en lui permettant de partager avec elles un des meilleurs crus de la famille Black.

Edward quitta son dortoir dans un grognement tout sauf humain. Dans sa course, ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa nuque et autour de son visage. On pouvait lire sur son front, en lettres rouges et capitales, le mot « dépravé ». Il repéra Circée et avança vers elle d'une démarche énergique et mauvaise.

« Toi ! cracha-t-il. Je sais que c'est toi ! »

Narcissa délaissa calmement son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

« En l'occurrence ce malencontreux incident est de mon fait, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sirupeuse en lui dédiant son sourire le plus aimable. »

Il cilla.

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

Magdalena leva son verre vers lui en inclinant le menton : « Pour l'injure faite à la Femme. On ne dénigre pas une créature de notre rang, River, à moins d'être prêt à endurer le juste courroux du beau sexe. »

Lena et ses discours féministes avait toujours été une source de dérision pour moi ; je la trouvais parfois extrême et grandiloquente dans ses propos. Mais l'ardeur mal contenue avec laquelle elle prononça ses mots eut son effet, car l'étincelle apeurée qui naquit dans le regard d'Edward River n'était pas sur-jouée.

Il battit en retraite sans se douter un seul instant que nous étions loin d'en avoir fini avec lui.

x

Un bout du parc se découpait par la fenêtre. D'ici j'apercevais les promeneurs qui retournaient au château avec empressement, ne voulant pas subir les frasques du mauvais temps : la pluie menaçait de poindre, ainsi que l'annonçait une multitude de nuages gris et replets.

Pourtant, une silhouette demeurait à la portée des intempéries, seulement vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise. Un mince ruban de fumée blanche s'élevait de sa cigarette et tourbillonnait dans les airs mouvementés avant de se fondre dans la grisaille atmosphérique.

Même de dos, Black avait cette maudite prestance, cette beauté cruelle et haïssable.

Sans réfléchir, je pris le chemin du Hall puis m'enfonçai dans le souffle gelé de Novembre. Le sol humide rythmait ma progression de sonorités spongieuses. Il se retourna au bruit de mes pas.

« Désolé, la réunion des Magiciens Noirs Anonymes est annulée, ricana-t-il en se détournant aussitôt. »

La clope rendait sa voix nasillarde.

« Alors on recommence les insultes gratuites et vexantes ? m'étonnai-je sans laisser percer la moindre note d'animosité dans ma voix. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On n'a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, Andersen. »

Black s'occupant d'un hippogriffe ? Puisse Merlin préserver la noble bête d'un destin semblable !

« Non, en effet. Mais on a détruit Parca. Ça compte, non ? »

Il consentit enfin à effectuer un quart de tour sur lui-même et à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

_Comprendre, Black, c'est tout_.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? »

Il crispa ses doigts autour de sa cigarette jusqu'à en faire blanchir les articulations, puis à nouveau il pivota pour ne plus avoir à subir ma vue.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? insistai-je.

– Mais j'en sais rien ! s'emporta-t-il. Comme ça… sans raison… J'étais là, t'étais là, c'est tout !

– Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre ?

– Evidement ! » J'aurais été bien incapable de déterminer si c'était le froid ou la stupeur qui le rendait pâle à ce point. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

– Rien. C'était pour être sûre. »

Il me jaugea avec hauteur.

« Que ce soit bien clair : tu ne m'attires pas. Tu n'es pas jolie, pas charmante, pas brillante, pas même agréable. Ne te monte pas des films toute seule. »

Sa commisération répugnante manqua de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ça, rétorquai-je froidement. Des films, je n'en _monte_ pas. Pas avec toi. _Jamais_ avec toi. »

Un rictus dédaigneux étirait ses lèvres. Il levait légèrement le menton dans une attitude inconsciente, pour suggérer sa supériorité sur ma personne. Entre ses phalanges, le filtre se consumait. Le remarquant, il jeta le mégot à terre, l'écrasa négligemment du talon et porta à sa bouche une autre cigarette.

L'eau ruisselait sur sa chevelure sombre et la rabattait sur ses joues et sur sa nuque, lui conférant l'allure déroutante d'un chien mouillé. Le noir de ses pupilles dilatées ressortait sur sa peau blême.

« Ignis. »

Une flammèche jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, se balançant avec une langueur nonchalante, fuyant ainsi la pluie qui la menaçait. Il en usa comme d'un briquet et l'air se chargea de tabac ; je toussai. Le fac-similé de sourire s'agrandit.

« Ta petite gorge sang-pure est irritée par les vapeurs moldues ?

– Arrête avec ça, Black.

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un mauvais sort ? »

Je levai les mains en signe d'impuissance devant son incommensurable stupidité et m'apprêtai à m'en retourner vers le château lorsqu'il souffla, à quelques centimètres de mon oreille : « J'étais là quand tu as reçu la lettre. Le crâne et le serpent, je les ai reconnus sur l'enveloppe.

– Il m'a contacté, c'est vrai. »

Je ne précisai pas qu'il s'agissait du second courrier, envoyé pour mander la réponse que je n'avais pas fourni au premier.

« J'imagine que Servilus s'est précipité pour aller baiser l'ourlet de sa robe. »

Je lançai ma main ; il saisit mon poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue.

« Et j'imagine, susurra-t-il encore, que tu t'es empressée de suivre Servilus. C'est drôle… je me demande… lequel des deux tu appelles Maître ? » Je tentai de me dégager de sa poigne mais il maintint fermement sa prise. « Tu t'es bien foutue de moi, Andersen. Tu joues la repentante, tu m'utilises pour trouver la force d'arrêter la Magie Noire et te laver de tout soupçon auprès de Dumbledore… Mais une fois hors de Poudlard, tu retomberas dedans avec plaisir, pour satisfaire l'un de tes deux Maîtres, si ce n'est les deux à la fois. » Il haussa le ton : « Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un con ?

– Les Andersen n'ont pas de maître.

– A d'autres, les belles devises mensongères. »

Sa posture respirait la déception et le dégoût qui en résultait.

« Il faut bien l'avouer… le cours d'étude des moldus, c'est une belle couverture. Qui soupçonnerait la gentille petite Kassidy, qui a su se mettre à dos toute sa maison pour suivre l'option honnie ?

– Comme toujours, tu ne comprends rien. Je – »

Il me repoussa sans délicatesse.

« Te fatigue pas à me sortir une argumentation bancale. Ce serait une perte de temps. » Il me fit signe de partir. « Va rejoindre tes amis. Tu m'épuises à toujours nier ce qu'on sait vrai tous les deux. »

J'haussai les épaules. J'étais las de me justifier, las de me battre pour qu'il accepte que je ne sois pas le monstre auquel il croyait avoir affaire. Qu'il s'imagine ce qui lui chante… je renonçais. Tant pis s'il voulait vivre au cœur de ses a priori, bien au chaud dans son cocon manichéen, tant pis pour lui si sa vision du monde se trouvait altérée par sa stupidité. Il refusait la vérité et j'avais mieux à faire que de la lui enseigner.

x

L'épouvantard de Bellona avait revêtu la forme d'Edward mais lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près une différence – certes minime – séparait le sorcier véritable du reflet qui nous faisait face. Il y avait dans ses yeux une douceur qui n'avait et n'aurait jamais de place chez le vrai Edward River.

« Il m'aime bien, expliqua inutilement la petite. Les gens ne sont pas très gentils avec les épouvantards.

– Tu m'étonnes, grinça Magdalena et il se tourna vers elle. »

Avery nous regardait de haut, froidement. Ses manches étaient relevées et laissaient à découvert la Marque des Ténèbres. A son annulaire, une bague dorée témoignait d'un mariage antérieur.

« Mangemort et marié à une garce au sang irréprochable. Vidé de tout bon sentiment, de tout ce qui fait de lui un homme exceptionnel. »

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Elle toussota d'embarras et grommela quelque chose comme : « Mouais, bon, ça va. On n'est pas là pour ça. »

L'épouvantard hésita en avançant vers moi. Une seconde je crus qu'il allait arborer une des nombreuses formes de Parca. Il n'en fut rien. Je me vis, comme au travers d'un miroir, le sceau de Voldemort appliqué sur le bras, puis ce fut au tour de Severus, blafard, ensanglanté, le regard fou et désespéré, tendant la main pour implorer mon aide. Le bras toujours tendu, enfin ce fut Black qui apparut. Il retira la feuille accrochée à ma natte et la retourna entre ses doigts – elle appartenait à Wilfried. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres et je n'aurais su dire s'il était lié à cette peur que révélait la créature ou si c'était l'épouvantard lui-même qui souriait. Il me semblait que plus il prenait ses aises auprès de Bellona, plus il cherchait à exprimer ses émotions propres au travers des effigies de nos terreurs.

Il délaissa le débris végétal d'une pichenette et enfonça son regard gris acier dans le mien. Je tressaillis sans pouvoir expliquer vraiment le motif de ma brusque frayeur. Il y avait dans ses iris la flamme qui brûlait dans ceux de Lupin, cette sagacité terrible et implacable, un rien amusée et toujours sympathique. Elle semblait dire : « je sais tout » ou pire encore : « je te connais par cœur ».

« Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Narcissa et je sursautai violemment. Qu'est-ce que mon cousin a avoir avec tes peurs ?

– J'en sais rien ! protestai-je vivement. » J'indiquai le dortoir du menton : « On s'y met ou on attend de se faire prendre ? »

Les autres avaient commencé les dégradations mais Magdalena m'observait toujours avec perplexité.

« Quoi ? soufflai-je, irritée. »

Elle m'adressa une œillade torve : « Tu me le dirais, à moi, si tu le trouvais attirant ?

– Qui donc ?

– A ton avis, idiote ? » Elle roula des yeux : « Black, bien sûr. »

J'hésitai entre commettre un meurtre et enterrer son corps sans vie ou l'enterrer en premier et attendre que mort s'en suive.

« Je t'avais prévenu que ça finirait par arriver, chantonna-t-elle à voix basse en mettant le feu à la penderie. »

Ma foi, l'asphyxie six pieds sous terre avait son charme…

« J'en ai rien à carrer de Black. Quand il est pas là à m'accuser de sympathiser avec des Mages Noirs, il me prend de haut sous prétexte que j'ai une addiction à vaincre. »

Elle stoppa brusquement le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à effectuer.

« Il est au courant pour ça ? »

Merlin ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de nous pour s'assurer que nul n'était à portée de voix et pointa un doigt accusateur dans ma direction en murmurant : « Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Une fois qu'on sera seules toutes les deux, tu me raconteras cette histoire avec _moult_ détails. » Elle appuya tant sur « moult » qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne me laisserait pas en paix avant de m'avoir extorqué les aveux qu'elle désirait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent dans une fausse attitude de candeur et elle s'éloigna pour poursuivre le carnage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste – grise, comme tous ses nouveaux attributs – Circée poussa un soupir satisfait :

« On a incendié ses vêtements, lacéré ses draps, brisé en cinq la gourmette que sa famille passe de génération en génération à chaque fils aîné, ajouté un goût infâme à sa réserve de Whisky Pur-Feu, troué sa malle, déchiré les lettres de sa mère… Je crois qu'on a fini, non ? »

Il y eut un acquiescement collectif et solennel et il fut décidé d'attendre la réaction d'Edward River depuis notre propre dortoir.

Une heure plus tard, de retour de son entrainement de Quidditch, il découvrit ce qu'on avait fait à ses possessions. Il y eut une longue succession d'insultes vociférées, des coups frappés contre notre porte et quelques menaces d'assassinats proférés à notre encontre.

Tard dans la nuit, un hurlement terrible retentit : River venait sans doute de rencontrer l'épouvantard qu'on avait abandonné là à son intention et à qui on avait laissé pour instructions de n'agir qu'après le coucher du soleil, une fois que sa victime serait tombée endormie sur le matelas éventré.

Magdalena étouffa un rire dans son oreiller.

« Bonne nuit, les filles ! bâilla joyeusement Circée dans l'obscurité, avant de replonger dans un sommeil serein. »

x

Le canif libéra sa lame dans un cliquetis agréable. La main de Magdalena courrait sur les casiers.

« Jenks… Spinelli… Kapodistrias… Ah ! River ! »

Je dégainai ma baguette en effectuant dans les airs un moulinet théâtral…

… et m'arrêtai.

Lena tapa du pied sur le carrelage, s'impatientant : « Alors ? Tu le lances ton super sort ?

– Je peux pas.

– Comment ça _tu peux pas_ ?

– L'Exportimens, c'est un sortilège de Magie Noire.

– Oh putain Kassy… c'est un sortilège _minime_ de Magie Noire. »

Je m'emportai : « T'as cas le lancer, _toi_ !

– Tu sais bien que je ne le maîtrise pas ! ronchonna-t-elle en élevant la voix.

– Je suis désolée, Lena, mais je ne le lancerai pas. »

Elle tira sa baguette en me gratifiant d'un regard noir.

« Exportimens ! »

Une lueur verte enveloppa le casier. La peinture olivâtre, écaillée, se gondola et quelques fragments tombèrent au sol dans un crissement. La porte métallique se tordit comme sous les coups d'une batte et bientôt pivota sur ses gonds en grinçant.

« Ouais, effectivement tu le maîtrises pas.

– Ta gueule, Kassy, marmonna-t-elle.

– Le geste manquait de fluidité. Il faut mettre l'accent sur la dernière syllabe. Et puis on n'entendait pas assez le « x ».

– Je croyais que t'en avais fini avec la Magie Noire ?

– C'est le cas. »

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire perfide.

« Alors pourquoi tu joues encore au professeur ? »

Je grommelai quelque chose d'inintelligible tandis qu'elle glissait sa main à l'intérieur du casier. Elle en ressortit un magnifique Nimbus 1000. On pouvait voir, juste en dessous de la signature, une petite étoile dorée.

« Il déconnait pas alors… C'est une édition limitée celui-là. Ils en ont produit une cinquantaine et on se l'est arraché partout dans le monde. Ses parents ont dû se priver de trois ans de bouffe pour lui payer un balais pareil, souffla-t-elle admirative. »

Et puis elle approcha l'opinel du manche.

« J'aurais presque des remords… »

Je grognai en retour : « Dis pas de conneries. » Et j'ajoutai : « Je te savais pas si calée en Quidditch. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres en rosissant :

« Un certain batteur de notre connaissance m'a donné le goût du vol.

– Me dit pas qu'Avery t'a offert une balade romantique dans les airs ? »

Elle pouffa :

« Ah non, ça y a pas de risque ! Il m'a filé sa Comète 180, une batte aussi lourde que moi et il m'a dit : _C'est facile, Magdalena, quand la balle fonce vers toi tu frappes… et si tu rates ton coup, tu pries pour que l'accélération soit suffisante pour lui échapper_. Je te raconte pas les bleus que je me payais. Tu te souviens quand je me suis cassée ce petit bout de molaire ? Bah c'était à cause des cognards. N'empêche, je me suis rarement autant amusée… »

Elle souriait comme une enfant, les joues rougies par le souvenir de son exaltation d'alors. Puis, brusquement, elle abattit le couteau. Il parcourut la longueur du manche, l'entaillant de part en part. Lorsqu'elle le replaça dans le casier cabossé, un large sillon plus clair profanait la surface lisse du bois.

« Il ne nous le pardonnera jamais, se réjouit-elle avant d'entamer une chanson guillerette. »

Le sifflement mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'Avery entra dans les vestiaires. Sa robe, bien que dénuée d'armoiries, ne laissait aucun doute sur la raison de sa présence ici. Il venait s'entraîner. Seul, heureusement – sinon il aurait arboré la tenue officielle de l'équipe Serpentard.

« Andersen. Pomfresh. »

Il nous salua chacune avec un mouvement de tête circonspect puis s'arrêta à notre niveau pour admirer les dégâts.

« Il va vous tuer, constata-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– On aurait peut-être dû s'attaquer au tien aussi. »

Il observa Magdalena, hésitant. Moi-même je n'aurais pas été en mesure de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une simple plaisanterie ou d'une menace explicite.

« Touche à mon balais, Magdalena, et ce que je te réserverais sera bien pire que la mort.

– Ah oui ? minauda-t-elle, tout sourire.

– Oui. » Il avait une voix très douce, très posée, lorsqu'il l'avertit : « Je te promets que tu le regretterais toute ta vie.

– Tu sais que l'interdit m'a toujours attirée, susurra-t-elle vipérine. » Est-ce que par « interdit » elle sous-entendait l'obstacle de pureté du sang qui les opposait ? « Révise bien tes sorts de protection, sait-on jamais qu'un de ces jours il me prenne l'envie de mettre à sac ton casier. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et, m'attrapant le bras, rejoignit la sortie. Avery resta de marbre, mais il me sembla distinguer une ébauche de sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres au moment où il disparut de mon champ de vision.

Une fois dehors, elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, enfouit son nez dans les pompons colorés et soupira : « T'imagines pas à quel point je suis amoureuse de ce type. »

Et un rire stupide lui échappa.

x

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

– Qui ça ?

– Black et toi. »

J'avalai de travers ma gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Ok. _Ça_, ça veut dire oui.

– Non ! protestai-je vivement. »

Magdalena me lança un coup d'œil sceptique.

Je cédai : « Bon d'accord. Mais comment tu peux le savoir avec autant de certitude ? »

Elle énuméra, en levant un doigt pour chaque motif : « Vous disparaissez subitement je-ne-sais-où dans le château pour ces histoires de dépendance à la Magie Noire. Le fait même qu'il soit au courant est indicateur. Vous ne vous faites plus de mauvaises blagues. Il ne t'accorde pas plus d'attention qu'avant mais détourne le regard dès que quelqu'un le grille en train de t'observer. Il s'est mis à t'éviter. Il devient ton épouvantard. Tu as brusquement cessé de nous rappeler chaque jour à quel point tu le méprises et l'abhorres de toutes les fibres de ton corps. Tu veux que je continue la liste ou tu as saisi ?

– J'ai saisi. »

Inconsciente de mon embarras, elle se resservit gaiement une tranche de bacon. J'admirai le morceau de viande accroché à sa fourchette qui se balançait aux rythmes de ses paroles :

« Je t'avais prévenue que ça finirait par arriver… En fait je l'ai toujours su, avoua-t-elle d'un ton docte. Une haine comme ça, c'est trop fort pour que ça dérape pas à un moment ou à un autre. C'était soit le meurtre soit le désir.

– Eurr ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne désire pas ce…

– … déchet ? compléta-t-elle. Ouais, c'est bon, je connais le discours.

– Mais je t'assure ! »

Elle me considéra avec un amusement teinté d'exaspération.

« Eh oh, je suis Magdalena. _La_ Magdalena. Celle qui maîtrise le sujet des relations sociales plus que n'importe qui ici, celle qui a vécu ou observé plus de relations que n'importe quel autre étudiant de Poudlard. A ce sujet, tu savais que Hooper avait couché avec Black ? »

Amanda Hooper faisait parti de mon trinôme de botanique.

« Black… Sirius Black ?

– Non, son frère.

– Non je savais pas. »

Elle frappa du poing sur la table (et grimaça de douleur en massant sa main endolorie) : « Voilà ! Personne le sait hormis elle, lui… _et_ _moi_. Cherche pas, je suis omnisciente. »

Elle déchiqueta du bout des dents sa deuxième part de bacon.

« Tu le désires. C'est sain. Il est plutôt beau gosse après tout.

– Je le déteste. »

Elle éclata de rire, tête rejetée vers l'arrière.

« Comme si c'était incompatible ! A croire que tu n'as rien retenu de mon histoire avec Avery…

– Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé, rétorquai-je.

– Qui donc ? Avery ? Oui, ça je me doute bien…

– Mais non : Black ! soufflai-je, exaspérée. C'est lui qui a amorcé le… » Je remuai mes mains dans le vide. « … le truc. »

Elle murmura, les yeux brillants : « De plus en plus intéressant. »

On aurait dit qu'elle me prenait pour un cobaye, un fantastique cas d'étude. Sans se soucier d'interrompre le fil de mes pensées, elle lâcha brusquement :

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Err… Rien ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette vide, la regardant avec un désespoir qui m'était dévolu, comme pour la supplier de lui venir en aide dans l'éducation sentimentale qu'elle s'apprêtait à me livrer, à moi, la disciple la plus ignare qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

« Je trouvais ça glauque quand il y avait encore l'ambigüité. Je ne pensais pas que la réciproque puisse être vraie.

– T'es en train de dire que je suis un laideron ou je comprends de travers ?

– Je dis juste que t'es pas dans ses critères habituels. » Elle ajouta : « Tu sais bien que si j'étais un homme, tu serais la femme de ma vie.

– Le monde est mal fait.

– Y a pas trente-six solutions. Vous en profitez ou vous niez.

– Le déni c'est sympa.

– Lâche.

– Amoureuse éconduite, rétorquai-je aussitôt.

– Droguée de Magie Noire.

– Droguée tout court.

– Et si on arrêtait ce jeu puéril ? proposa-t-elle avant d'ajouter à mi-voix : Dragonne hystérique. »

x

« Et ta vengeance à toi, Circée ? questionna Narcissa. »

Elle portait un peu de bleu aujourd'hui : un liseré couleur azur courrait le long de son col et de ses manches. Je voulais croire que cela augurait une amélioration de son humeur ; et en effet elle paraissait plus enjouée que les semaines passées. Elle nous dévisagea à tour de rôle alors qu'un sourire gagnait ses lèvres, s'épanouissant un peu plus à chaque seconde écoulée.

« Oh elle ne va pas tarder. Vous verrez, ça vaut le détour. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plafond et aux ouvertures discrètes qui y étaient pratiquées.

« Le courrier ne va pas tarder, commenta-t-elle. »

Il s'écoula moins de cinq minutes avant que le volatile ne pénètre dans la Grande Salle. A l'instant où je l'aperçus, je compris – et les autres comprirent aussi – qu'il était l'intermédiaire de cette revanche. Pendue à ses serres, une missive attendait d'être ouverte. L'enveloppe avait la jolie teinte rouge des coquelicots.

Edward blêmit lorsque le hibou ralentit sa course au dessus de lui, afin de se délester du courrier qui lui était destiné.

« Courage, lui dit Liemann en posant sa main sur son épaule. C'est qu'un dur moment à passer. »

Le silence s'était installé dans la Grande Salle : tous ceux qui avaient vu la Beuglante avaient eu le temps de prévenir leurs camarades inattentifs et désormais le public patientait comme un seul homme.

Au moment où il tendit une main résignée vers elle, l'enveloppe s'anima et une voix féminine rugit :

« Edward Nikolaï Reka ! »

Reka était le nom bulgare de sa famille, ce même nom qu'ils avaient changé en s'installant en Angleterre.

« Tu fais la honte de tes parents ! Tu entends ? LA HONTE ! Heureusement, ton grand-père n'est plus de ce monde pour voir l'opprobre dans lequel tu vautres le sang de nos ancêtres !

Une jeune fille si gentille ! Comment as-tu osé ? Ne t'ai-je pas inculqué que toute femme mérite le respect ? Où as-tu donc fourré ton éducation, petit vaurien ingrat !? Non seulement tu vas aller t'excuser auprès d'elle et des siens, mais en plus tu vas renoncer à mener tes petites recherches parallèles.

Je te rappelle que la décision ne te revient pas. Ton père et moi avons réglé le sujet il y a des années et quoi que tu puisses faire, tu ne pourras pas y couper. »

Sous-entendu : le sortilège de Matrimonia t'a bien été appliqué lors de ton baptême, tu suivras notre plan ou tu en subiras les très lourdes conséquences.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Briser le cœur de ta fiancée et placer tes parents dans une situation fort inconfortable… à part nous apporter des ennuis, tu ne sais rien de faire de ton temps !

Et j'ai reçu un courrier du professeur McGonagall ! Tu as intérêt à remonter ta moyenne de métamorphose ou tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles ! S'il le faut je t'enverrai une Beuglante par semaine jusqu'à ce que tu ais obtenu des notes décentes ! »

Elle termina sur un non moins hargneux : « Bonne soirée, fils ! » Et l'enveloppe se déchiqueta d'elle-même en répandant des confettis écarlates au quatre coins de la table.

Alors, sans prévenir, Circée se leva du banc, avança vers Edward, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement sa joue blême de honte.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri. »

Il se dégagea violemment de son étreinte.

« C'est con, hein ? La pute, comme tu dis, c'est ta future femme. Et tu peux bien me haïr, ça ne change rien à l'affaire. J'espère que tu as aimé les cadeaux que mes amies et moi avons pris soin de laisser à ton attention. »

Il voulut répliquer mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Son regard se durcit :

« Essayes de me répudier encore une fois, Edward, et des _cadeaux_ comme ceux-là tu en auras chaque jour de ta vie. Ou de _notre_ vie, devrais-je dire. »

x

« Je croyais que tu avais renoncé ! »

Magdalena était folle de rage, et Narcissa trop stupéfaite pour réagir.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, contra Circée. J'ai simplement renoncé à être la bonne poire qu'on peut insulter et jeter sans crainte. » Elle baissa la voix : « Les choses se passeront comme prévu. Peu importe la tactique que je dois adopter pour parvenir à mes fins. »

Lena évoqua la trahison, le mensonge, le leurre qui nous avait conduites à l'assister. Nous pensions lui remonter le moral et l'aider à tourner la page ; en vérité elle nous avait utilisées pour servir ses intérêts matrimoniaux. A parler franchement je m'en fichais, mais mes deux amies ne paraissaient pas partager mon indifférence.

« Tu sais quoi, Maggie ? » Circée n'utilisait ce diminutif que pour la rabaisser. « Tu es jalouse. Terriblement jalouse. Tu voudrais que je suive ton exemple, que je sois intransigeante, que je ne pardonne pas. Mais _moi_, je sais ce que je veux. Je le veux _lui_. Et _moi_, j'ai le culot d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes projets. Tant pis pour toi si tu n'es pas capable de lutter pour obtenir ce que tu veux, c'est ton problème et je ne devrais pas avoir à en payer les frais. Si tu préfères t'enfiler des grammes et des grammes d'asphodèle plutôt que de rattraper Avery, c'est ton souci. »

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, le visage de Narcissa s'était métamorphosé en un masque de froideur révulsée.

« Des grammes et des grammes d'asphodèle, hein ? grinça-t-elle.

– Cissy… »

La benjamine des Black leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Tais-toi, Lena. »

Elle quitta le dortoir sans prononcer un mot de plus.

« Et bien… on dirait que j'ai gaffé. »

Il n'y avait pas trace de remord dans cette remarque de Circée.

De toute manière Magdalena ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait pali. Elle serrait les lèvres pour contenir la plainte qui progressait le long de sa gorge. Son regard assombri s'était fait lointain, insaisissable.

« ET MERDE ! »

Elle lança son pied contre le squelette du lit le plus proche et son juron se mua en un glapissement de douleur. Elle sautilla sur une jambe le temps que l'élancement s'estompe. La scène était risible et une étincelle amusée s'alluma dans le regard de Circée, étincelle qui s'affaiblit et mourut subitement lorsqu'elle acheva la discussion d'un ton sec :

« J'ai fait un choix et je m'y tiens, c'est tout. Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger, Magdalena. »

Un contact froid sur mon poignet me détourna de ma contemplation muette. « Partons d'ici, proposa Bellona en desserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts gelés. »

x

Depuis la rentrée elle avait gagné quelques centimètres mais elle restait globalement plus petite que la majorité de ses camarades. Elle avait recouvré les kilos perdus en début d'année et, ainsi remplumée, elle ressemblait à toutes les petites filles étudiant à Poudlard.

A chaque pas, ses boucles rousses bondissaient, élastiques, autour de son doux visage angélique. Elle avait une bouche charnue et souriante, perpétuellement agitée de moues explicitant son humeur – il y avait la moue fatiguée du matin, pâlichonne, qui étirait ses lèvres et arrondissaient ses joues déjà dodues de juvénilité, la moue paisible assortie d'un regard fuyant et intimidée, la moue perplexe en forme de « o » ajoutée à un léger froncement de sourcils, la moue espiègle qui creusait une fossette dans l'une de ses joues… J'aurais pu toutes les répertorier.

« Tu sais, plus personne ne m'ennuie, avoua-elle en s'arrêtant net au milieu du couloir.

– Tant mieux. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

– Aricie River a peur de moi alors elle me laisse tranquille. Et les plus grands se sont lassés.

– Même Edward ? »

Elle grimaça : « Lui il ne cessera jamais. » Contre toute attente, elle expliqua, avec une lucidité déconcertante : « C'est pas tous les jours qu'il peut se moquer d'une fille de la haute société tout en bénéficiant de l'approbation générale. Il sait très bien qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard on ne le conviera pas dans les réceptions sang purs, du fait de son ascendance trouble. Alors que moi, si. Il profite de sa position de force, parce qu'il sait que dans quelques années les rôles s'inverseront.

– J'ignorais que tu étais si bien renseignée. »

Ses pommettes rosirent d'embarras.

« En fait, c'est le carnet qui m'a aidé à comprendre. »

Elle tira d'une poche intérieure le petit calepin à la couverture de cuir râpé. Je l'avais parcouru maint et maint fois jusqu'à en connaître par cœur le contenu, trop heureuse du trésor que m'avait offert là celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami.

_Quoiqu'en disent certains, c'est dans les livres que s'apprennent les notions fondamentales de la sorcellerie. Pour des raisons qui me sont propres, je me dois d'acquérir les bases au plus vite et j'ai décidé de laisser sur ces pages une trace de mes premiers tâtonnements chaotiques. Peut-être celui qui lira ses lignes réalisera alors quel grand sorcier j'ai pu être et aspirera à suivre ma route. Si c'est le cas, il trouvera ici de quoi aiguiser son intellect et perfectionner sa magie. Pas à pas il pourra accumuler dans sa mémoire quantité de sorts, charmes et concoctions utiles, avec en prime des améliorations de mon cru qui sont, en toute objectivité, génialement pesées pour améliorer sensiblement leur efficacité tout en réduisant ou en maintenant à niveau égal la difficulté de l'exercice._

_Je n'ai pas la prétention de me croire pédagogue. Je me contenterai de livrer les instructions nécessaires et suffisantes et d'y ajouter éventuellement des remarques pertinentes, en évitant les banalités superflues qui agrémentent une bonne part des manuels scolaires._

_Pour parachever cette brève introduction, il m'est indispensable de mentionner l'étude jointe à mes recherches et expérimentations. J'ai pensé qu'il serait utile à mes successeurs d'envisager la maison Serpentard sous un angle dissipant toutes superstitions et idées préconçues afin de faciliter leur intégration en son sein._

_Enfin j'ose espérer que nul ne fournira ce carnet à des mains impures. Il est et doit demeurer un secret propre aux disciples de Salazar Serpentard._

Le livret était signé du nom de « Prince » et contenait des expériences menées entre son entrée à Poudlard et la fin de sa cinquième année, époque où avait été rédigée la préface en question. Depuis peu je m'interrogeais sur la signification de cette dernière phrase. Le terme « impures » cachait-il déjà un vague relent d'idéologie extrémiste ou bien s'agissait-il uniquement d'une façon de désigner les non-Serpentard nous entourant ?

« Severus est venu me voir, intervint la petite. Il m'a aidé pour un devoir de sortilèges.

– Ah oui ? »

Je me façonnai un sourire de circonstance alors qu'à la vérité je ne désirais rien d'autre que de rayer son nom de mon esprit. Chaque fois que je pensais à lui, chaque fois que nos chemins se croisaient – et Merlin sait la fréquence à laquelle nous nous rencontrions chaque jour ! – j'en avais mal au ventre. Mal de me taire, mal de n'avoir rien à lui dire, mal de ne pouvoir rien faire si ce n'est le laisser mener sa vie de son côté comme il l'entendait et continuer la mienne du mien.

« Il n'est pas très patient, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux comme si elle craignait une réprimande. »

C'était un sacré euphémisme. Dès qu'il devait expliquer quelque chose, Severus adoptait un timbre austère, usait d'un minimum de mots et s'exaspérait invariablement lorsque son interlocuteur avait la sottise de vouloir le faire répéter. Mais une fois qu'on s'était habitué à son mode de fonctionnement, il devenait facile de progresser si on en avait la motivation.

« Pourquoi vous êtes fâchés ? m'interrogea Bellona. C'était mieux quand vous veniez me voir ensemble. »

On aurait dit un gosse se lamentant du divorce de ses parents.

« Ce sont des histoires de grands, Bell. Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. »

Elle croisa les bras et tourna son menton vers le plafond.

« Je suis plus une enfant ! se récria-t-elle.

– Heureusement que si. » Et pour lui faire cesser sa bouderie puérile, je nuançai : « Mais tu es une petite fille très mature pour ton âge.

– Oui. Donovan dit que les filles de sa classe ont l'air d'être plus jeunes que moi parce qu'elles agissent comme des pintades à longueur de journée. »

Je lui donnai un léger coup de coude dans les côtes : « Dites donc, c'est que tu en pincerais vraiment pour lui ! »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle proteste ou rougisse. Il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, elle soupira : « Il a les yeux les plus beaux de touuuute la Terre. »

Elle suivit mon regard.

« Et toi t'en pinces pour le grand brun là-bas ?

– Pour Black ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

Elle haussa mollement les épaules :

« J'ai cru…

– Tu crois mal, tranchai-je. »

J'accélérai le pas, si bien qu'elle dut hâter le mouvement pour rester à mon niveau. Au tournant, elle jeta un œil derrière elle.

Un murmure s'éleva de sa bouche et forma dans les airs un halo blanc :

« Beaucoup de filles en pincent pour lui. »

Et elle me dédia sa moue la plus soupçonneuse.


	16. Sans conséquence

Oui _je sais_ j'ai particulièrement tardé à updated. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu la grippe et j'ai dû réécrire trois fois ce chapitre avant d'en être satisfaite. J'ai écris une multitude de passages qui après coup m'ont paru en total désaccord avec le chapitre précédent et j'ai dû tout recommencer. J'essayerai de faire moins long pour le prochain chapitre, promis.

Je sais enfin où je veux en venir concernant la relation Avery-Lena (c'est pas trop tôt...). J'ai trouvé qu'un dialogue entre Sirius et Bellona pourrait être amusant, j'en ferais peut-être d'autres. Et comme j'adore les scènes de quidditch (oui, moi, la non-sportive réputée) j'ai intégré une petite scène inutile à ce sujet.

Ah oui, "The Ice People" c'est le titre anglais de "La Nuit des temps" de Barjavel (un de mes bouquins préférés).

Je dédis la description d'Avery à Pom'... et plus généralement à toutes celles qui comme nous lui vouent un culte (oui, c'est pitoyable, je sais).

Allez... c'est pas le tout mais faut que j'aille en cours... Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :** Sans conséquence

x

Désormais Wilfried se tenait droit et immobile comme ces plantes en plastique de fabrication moldue. Il percevait la tension dans la pièce et, craignant d'en faire les frais, préférait taire sa présence.

Narcissa ne parlait plus à Magdalena qui ne parlait plus à Circée. Pour éviter d'être impliquée dans leurs histoires, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à soigner ma plante en silence ou à me promener dans les couloirs avec Bellona. J'avais également commencé à lui apprendre les échecs pour qu'elle puisse impressionner son Donovan.

Ce matin-là, coincée sur un escalier récalcitrant, j'attendais qu'il accepte de pivoter favorablement pour pouvoir rejoindre Narcissa à la bibliothèque.

« Alors ? »

Je pivotais vers la voix

« Alors quoi, Black ?

– On est le huit décembre. Ça fait un mois. » Il s'interrompit pour me dévisager suspicieusement : « Tu n'as pas rechuté au moins ?

– Non, j'ai été bien sage. »

Pour appuyer l'ironie de ma réplique, je joignis mes mains dans une fausse attitude de candeur. Il se fendit d'un large sourire.

Mais en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sur lui, une colère sourde s'éleva et gronda aux tréfonds de mon âme. _Pour qui se prend-il à la fin ? _Il se tendit imperceptiblement sous mon regard devenu mauvais.

« Tu t'es levé du bon pied ? » Il me dévisagea, apparemment dérouté. « Non parce qu'il doit y avoir une explication à ta soudaine sympathie… La semaine dernière tu m'as dit mot pour mot que j'étais une profiteuse et une meurtrière en puissance. J'en déduis que tu dois _vraiment_ être de bonne humeur pour venir deviser de si bon matin avec l'objet de toute ta haine et de tout mépris. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

« Non. Tu te tais, Black, et tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tes soupçons et tes imprécations je les subis depuis des années. Et j'en ai marre. Tu entends ? _Marre_. Que tu sois lunatique, ok, très bien… mais pas concernant ton jugement. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être tantôt aimable tantôt accusateur. Si tu veux me reprocher une idéologie qui n'est pas la mienne, ça me va, mais ais au moins la décence de rester campé sur tes positions. Parce que crois-moi, j'ai franchement mieux à faire qu'à essuyer tes sautes d'humeur.

– Je…

– Quand tu auras choisi si oui ou non je suis un monstre sans âme, fais-le-moi savoir. Jusque là épargne-moi tes sourires et ta bonne humeur. »

Un bruit de pas au dessus de nous me fit lever le menton. Sur un escalier mobile, une petite forme m'adressa un signe de main contrit, déçue de n'être pas parvenue à passer inaperçue.

« Tu n'as pas des cours à cette heure-ci, Bellona Macnair ? »

Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, effarouchée par ma froideur.

« Si, si. »

Elle se hâta de fuir jusqu'au troisième pallier et de là emprunta un chemin qui la déroba à mon humeur agressive.

Je reportai mon attention sur Black. Un flot de considérations m'assaillit. Qu'il était le type le plus épuisant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré, tout d'abord. Qu'il était aussi beau qu'il était odieux. Que je détestais son mutisme actuel presqu'autant que ses diatribes. Que Parca, finalement, avait eu un impact négatif sur nos relations en mêlant à notre haine ancienne un soupçon de je-ne-sais-quoi saupoudré d'indécision.

Il fixait un point quelconque à ma gauche, lui aussi perdu dans ses réflexions. Sa présence m'irrita soudain. Mon âme hurlait à l'injustice : pourquoi était-ce à lui de décider de l'avancée de nos rapports ? Pourquoi devrais-je lui déléguer ce pouvoir ? Pourquoi me plier à _sa_ décision, fondée sur _ses_ a priori grotesques ? Je n'avais commis aucune faute après tout.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je fis volteface, bien décidée à occulter de mon esprit cette discussion et ses répercussions pour me consacrer à des pensées plus constructives. Par exemple l'invitation de Narcissa à passer les vacances chez elle. Y avait-il moyen que j'obtienne l'accord de Mère ?

x

« Imbécile ! »

Avery la poussa brutalement contre le mur. Je tirai ma baguette, prête à intervenir.

« Mais à quoi tu penses, enfin ? rugit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

Ses bras tendus touchaient la colonne. Placée entre eux deux, le visage de Magdalena s'éclaira d'un sourire perfide. Elle appuya le bout de son index sur le torse puissant ; le doigt glissa le long de sa robe de sorcier, remonta jusqu'au creux de son cou, gagna sa nuque enfin. Il déglutit sans cesser de la vriller d'un regard mauvais.

« La première fois, tu t'en fichais bien, Avery. Je me défonçais devant toi et tu faisais celui qui ne voit pas. Alors, dis-moi… » Elle quitta son appui et se rapprocha de lui. « … dis-moi… pourquoi maintenant ?

– Je ne veux pas que tu te démolisses. »

Sa main s'abattit. Un instant je crus qu'elle allait la frapper, mais en réalité, elle se contenta d'envelopper sa joue. Paume contre pommette.

« S'il-te-plait, souffla-t-il d'une voix tendue. »

Lena baissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi c'est si important ? Ces histoires de sang… Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre franchement ? Tu pourrais pas juste… je sais pas… te contenter de… »

Elle remarqua ma présence, là, immobile, dans l'ombre de la passerelle, et elle se dégagea en hâte. Elle me dépassa sans m'accorder le moindre coup d'œil, nuque baissée, comme une enfant prise en faute. Avery, lui, demeura statique, à me dévisager avec embarras.

Je vérifiai qu'elle était bien partie avant de me retourner vers lui.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé à la soirée de Slughorn ?

– Oui…

– Si tu ne veux pas être avec elle, ne la fait pas souffrir, lui rappelai-je. »

Un rictus douloureux gagna ses lèvres minces.

« Et si je veux être avec elle ?

– Tu serais prêt à affronter le regard de ta famille, de tes amis, tu serais prêt à renier ton allégeance ? Car, tu sais, elle ne te laissera pas rejoindre ses rangs.

– Je le ferai.

– Vraiment ?

– Je le ferai ! s'emporta-t-il en effectuant un pas rageur vers moi.

– Tu serais prêt à ramper devant tes parents pour les supplier de t'accorder leur bénédiction ? Pour les supplier de lever le sort de Matrimonia ? Pour échapper au mariage arrangé et rester avec elle ? »

Il garda le silence, pivota vers le panorama qui nous était offert ; les premières neiges de décembre trempaient la pelouse et recouvraient les toits apparents d'une fine pellicule blanche et cotonneuse.

Le soleil matinal le faisait paraître plus pâle qu'il ne l'était ordinairement ; son vif éclairage soulignait l'uniformité de son grain de peau, ivoirin et sans défaut, la franche concavité de ses joues, le renflement de sa mâchoire épaisse et crispée. Son front haut et vertical, ornée d'une légère ride de contrariété, voyait son aspect brut encore renforcé par sa coupe martiale : cheveux ras, entre blond et châtain qui se terminaient sur la nuque en formant une ligne droite et inflexible. Il était rasé de frais ; il n'était pas de ses hommes qui ont besoin d'une barbe en broussaille pour affirmer leur masculinité.

Sa haute silhouette auréolée de lumière se découpait sur l'arrière-plan hivernal, massive et titanesque, drapée d'une robe sorcière à la coupe simple – le confort et la commodité étaient les maîtres-mots d'Avery. Un œil attentif aurait décelé le pli encore visible sur le vêtement, signe qu'il avait été repassé avec soin ; certains sang-purs s'assurait ce privilège en terrifiant les elfes de maison. Epousées par le tissu, ses larges épaules formaient chacune un semblant de spalière, et il me vint à l'idée que son corps tout entier aurait pu constituer une armure ; à chaque mouvement (même le plus minime), on pouvait distinguer les muscles rouler sous le vêtement, proclamant ainsi sa qualité de batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Et pourtant, le regard qu'il posa sur moi n'avait rien en commun avec la simplicité de sa tenue ou la dureté de ses formes musculeuses. Dans le vert de sa prunelle, il n'y avait que trouble, désirs contradictoires, et douleur, et souffrance, et peine, et passion. Il m'implorait en silence, désemparé. _Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Andersen_.

« Tu n'es pas prêt à abandonner tout ça. Alors reste loin d'elle, Avery. »

La main du colosse se crispa sur la rambarde. Son dos se voûta subitement au dessus de la passerelle et un raclement de gorge dissimula la convulsion silencieuse qui l'agitait. Il était trop fier, trop « homme » pour se permettre de gémir pitoyablement. Il serra les dents, ravala le maudit sanglot qui menaçait de prendre possession de lui, puis il me salua avec raideur, d'une voix rauque et basse, sans se retourner.

Je l'abandonnai à sa solitude. Ainsi peut-être pourrait-il se laisser aller à quitter le masque d'impassibilité qui était sien la majeure partie du temps ? Je me demandai, en m'éloignant, de quoi il aurait l'air sans son aplomb légendaire, les larmes sillonnant ses pommettes anguleuses.

Mais savait-il seulement pleurer ?

x

Des éclats de voix me parvinrent d'un couloir adjacent.

« T'as oublié ta place, morveuse ? disait l'un.

– Faudrait pas que tu t'imagines qu'on ait renoncé ! Les faibles à Serpentard n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. »

Une petite voix s'éleva, tremblante mais un brin ironique : « Personne ne s'est chargé de toi pourtant, Aricie. »

Un choc sourd retentit, suivi de près par un gémissement étouffé.

« Ah ! Tu parles moins maintenant ! »

Une seconde s'écoula avant que la victime ne reprenne la parole, dans un sifflement douloureux :

« Tu parlerais moins toi aussi si tu prenais un coup comme celui-là. » Puis, toussotant : « Les faibles sont reconnaissables à leur façon d'agir. Se prendre des coups parce qu'on est seule contre cinq, c'est être humain. S'y mettre à cinq pour attaquer quelqu'un, c'est _être_ _faible_. »

Elle avait bien changé ma Bellona ; gagné en assurance – et en impertinence – la petite souris fragile des cachots. Je m'apprêtais à aller régler l'affaire quand un intervenant nouveau prononça :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Dissimulée dans la pénombre, je le vis qui avançait. Black. Il baissa les yeux sur les écussons d'Aricie et de ses camarades.

« Des Serpentard. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

– De quoi tu te mêles ? questionna effrontément la petite River. Ce qui se passe ici ne concerne pas les Gryffondor. »

Il la foudroya de son regard le plus noir et je la vis s'agiter un peu, craintive et embarassée.

« Tout me regarde à Poudlard. »

Si je n'avais pas su à quelle maison il appartenait je l'aurais deviné à son allure impérieuse, à son dédain glacial et présomptueux. Nous autres à Serpentard expérimentions un autre genre de mépris, plus sournois, auquel s'ajoutaient une indifférence hautaine et une ironie acerbe. La nuance pouvait paraître subtile, et pourtant elle me sautait aux yeux comme une évidence.

Il pivota vers Bellona et maugréa :

« Moi qui croyait que l'unité régnait chez les vipères… » Puis, sans la lâcher des yeux : « Ta tête me dit quelque chose.

– C'est le toutou d'Andersen, lâcha Aricie dans une moue dédaigneuse.

– Et toi celui de ton frangin, trancha Black froidement. Va donc cracher ton venin ailleurs, tu m'emmerdes là. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués et, après une concertation muette, elle et ses amis s'en retournèrent vers les quartiers vert et argent. Médusée, j'observai la suite des événements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'ils t'en veulent ? »

La voix de Black était dénuée d'aménité. Bellona jeta une torsade rousse derrière son oreille en relevant le front pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu m'en veuilles ? demanda-t-elle insolemment. »

La familiarité avec laquelle elle l'interpellait le troubla autant que moi.

« Je n'aime pas les Serpentard.

– Je n'aime pas les préjugés, rétorqua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

– Tu sais que j'ai un ami préfet ? »

La menace avait été prononcée d'un ton moitié humoristique, moitié pincé.

« Et alors ? Moi j'ai Kassidy.

– Tiens donc ? » Il s'esclaffa : « Si tu crois que j'ai peur d'elle…

– Bien sûr que tu as peur d'elle. »

Il se figea : « Je –

– Le serpent c'est le symbole de tout ce que tu détestes.

– … Tu sais beaucoup de choses pour une gamine. »

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de son aigreur et, au contraire, répliqua en souriant :

« Toi tu es stupide. »

Il demeura une seconde suffoqué avant de murmurer : « Finalement ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient voulu te refaire le portrait. »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si la question ne la concernait pas, et reprit : « Moi je la connais, Kassidy. Pas toi. Toi tu ne sais rien et tu la blesses en disant n'importe quoi. Tu mériterais des baffes.

– _Pardon ?_

– Tu es stupide, un stupide Gryffondor. » Son visage s'éclaira tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à reculons. Provocante, elle prononça, en écho à une de ses précédentes réponses : « Je n'aime pas les Gryffondor. » Puis elle se détourna en riant, sans se soucier de l'air perplexe qu'arborait Black.

« Toutes dingues dans cette maison, soupira-t-il avec retard. »

x

Je me dirigeai vers les gradins quand je l'aperçus, encourageant d'une accolade fraternelle un James Potter fébrile.

« Tiens, tu viens assister au match ? »

Je sursautai violemment.

« Tu veux me tuer, Lupin, ou quoi !

– Non, je préfère laisser ce plaisir à Sirius, dit-il sans se soucier de ma révolte. »

Il souriait avec bienveillance et son visage fatigué s'en retrouvait changé. Il suffisait d'une fossette et ses cernes paraissaient s'estomper, son épiderme abandonner sa pâleur pour une teinte plus vigoureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demandai-je agressivement.

– Sirius est soucieux.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

– J'imagine que ça a un lien avec ce que tu lui as dit l'autre jour. »

Avait-il conscience qu'il m'énervait ? Etait-ce la raison de son amusement palpable ?

« Est-ce qu'il existe une personne dans cette école qui n'ait pas assisté à la scène ? grognai-je.

– La prof de divination peut-être. Elle était en haut de sa tour… mais elle l'a peut-être lu dans les cartes.

– Génial. »

Il rit de mon humeur massacrante. Puis, sans prévenir :

« Tu lui en veux ?

– De quoi ?

– D'être con par moment. »

A quelques mètres, Black faisait le pitre pour rasséréner son ami. Je n'entendais pas ses propos mais j'en devinais la teneur – dans sa posture, dans ses gestes. Il imitait McLinden sur son balai, matraque au poing. Derrière eux, Pettigrow s'étouffait dans ses éclats de rire.

« Oui. »

A côté de moi, Lupin secoua la tête, pensif.

« Je sais de quoi il t'accuse.

– Et tu le crois lorsqu'il dit que je suis vouée à rejoindre Tu-sais-qui ? »

Il parut étonné de mon interrogation.

« Bien sûr que non. Ça ne te ressemblerait pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Sur quoi tu te fondes pour être aussi catégorique ?

– Eh bien… mon instinct. »

Il afficha un drôle de sourire un peu crispé, dont je ne saisis pas le sens, et il me planta là pour rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs.

Les quatre amis s'éloignèrent à pas lents, Pettigrow légèrement en retrait derrière le préfet de Gryffondor. Fonctionnaient-ils donc selon un autre système ? Resteraient-ils unis, à la vie, à la mort, alors que l'unité Serpentard se fissurait chaque jour davantage ? Ma maison me condamnait-elle à ne pas connaître pareille entente ? Mon amitié avec Severus… brisée… Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si nous étions tombés chez les lions et eux dans le nid des couleuvres ?

A nouveau, ce nœud dans mes entrailles… cette jalousie devant leur complicité à toute épreuve.

x

Les Poufsouffle entrèrent sur le terrain. McLinden, sa batte sur l'épaule, salua modestement la foule jaune et noire qui s'époumona à son arrivée. Si les poursuiveurs de leur équipe n'étaient pas réputés pour leur dextérité, elle par contre incarnait la pire crainte de leurs adversaires depuis qu'on l'y avait intégrée à l'âge de treize ans. Elle avait un jeu agressif, hargneux, presque assassin. Combien de buts avait-elle empêché en expédiant à l'infirmerie des joueurs pourtant talentueux, tel Potter en quatrième année ou Spinelli à deux reprises au cours de sa scolarité ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Le gardien Poufsouffle était acceptable, grand et bien bâti, mais leur attaque manquait généralement de punch.

Au contraire, les Gryffondor s'illustraient par une maîtrise du Souafle hors norme. Mené par leur capitaine James Potter, les trois marqueurs ne rataient pas une occasion, interceptaient les passes, feintaient à tout va et, surtout, faisaient augmenter le score à une vitesse hallucinante.

Les attrapeurs des deux côtés étaient corrects, quoique Cytise Phillips eut un avantage certain du fait de son Nimbus 1000 flambant neuf – j'avais lu dans un magasine que l'accélération avait été revisité par la SBCN et qu'elle supplantait désormais celle des Comètes. Pour autant que je puisse en juger, son homologue rouge et or progressait sur une Flèche d'Argent. Ce modèle était moins populaire que les Nimbus, les Brossdur et les Comètes qui se partageaient le marché comme les vautours une proie, en s'attaquant les uns les autres à coups de rumeurs plus ou moins fondées ou de diffamations pures et simples, mais j'avais entendu des échos positifs sur sa stabilité aux vitesses les plus élevées.

Danae Kapodistrias, qui jouait comme poursuiveuse à Serpentard, commentait le match pour l'occasion. Elle cita les joueurs en ponctuant son énumération d'anecdotes comiques et très vite se laissa gagner par la fièvre du jeu. Elle lâchait parfois des jurons qui révoltaient McGonagall, mais se montrait sinon d'une impartialité louable, applaudissant sans retenue les passes de James Potter ou l'arrêt exceptionnel effectué par le gardien de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, elle préférait acclamer les terribles manœuvres de McLinden, qui assomma notamment un poursuiveur adverse dix minutes après le coup de sifflet, mais elle essayait au mieux de ne pas laisser paraître ses espoirs de voir les Poufsouffle l'emporter.

Après quarante-cinq minutes de jeu et quelques bosses infligées par une batteuse criminelle, l'équipe de Potter l'emporta de trente points. Les supporters se déversèrent sur la pelouse, soulevant les joueurs vainqueurs et les portants aux nues. J'espérai qu'ils ne remporteraient pas la coupe, sans quoi leur explosion de joie risquerait de m'être insupportable à la vue – déjà qu'ils s'enflammaient pour un premier match… qu'est-ce que ce serait au bout de six ?

x

Du haut de ses treize ans, Donovan détaillait le monde avec attention et bienveillance. Il avait la peau mât de ces garçons qui passent l'essentiel de leur temps en promenades et déambulations champêtres, une toison de cheveux bruns qui bouclaient dès la racine et lui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux quand un coup de vent imprévu l'ébouriffait. Et surtout il détenait les yeux les plus beaux de la Terre – j'étais bien d'accord avec Bellona sur ce point – bleu pâle avec une auréole grise proche de la pupille. Un garçon charmant, en somme. Et tout à fait à la hauteur de ma petite protégée.

Elle potassait un bouquin d'échecs presque aussi lourd qu'elle lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise lui faisant face. Elle releva le nez de sa page et toutes les considérations stratégiques qu'elle venait d'absorber durant l'heure précédente partirent en fumée. Elle bredouilla un « Bonjour. » et grimaça. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'à cet instant précis elle se trouvait idiote de buter sur un simple salut.

Il sortit un plateau d'échecs sorciers en souriant tandis que les pions se plaçaient d'eux-mêmes sur leurs cases attribuées.

Ils jouaient là leur première partie. Trop concentrée pour remarquer autre chose que le jeu, Bellona ne voyait pas avec quelle attention il épiait ses mouvements, en particulier sa manie de jeter en arrière ses torsades rousses lorsqu'elle hésitait sur le meilleur déplacement à faire, et ses moues aussi diverses que variées – une pour l'incertitude, une pour l'éclair de génie, une pour la résolution qui était sienne quand enfin elle décidait d'avancer la tour ou le fou.

Elle gagna par échec et mat.

Rassurée, je renonçai à les surveiller plus longtemps. Son inexpérience était passée inaperçue. Et je commençais même à me demander si Donovan accordait une quelconque importance à son niveau. Je n'aurais pas été étonnée d'apprendre que cette histoire de concours n'était qu'un prétexte visant à lui permettre d'approcher la jolie petite Macnair.

x

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, face à moi, et glissa sur le côté pour me couper la route lorsque je fis mine de le contourner.

« J'ai réfléchi.

– Merveilleux, Black. Je suis ravie pour toi. »

Il balaya ma morgue d'un mouvement du poignet et se plaça à nouveau en travers de mon chemin. Comprenant qu'il me faudrait attendre la fin de ses confidences, je croisai les bras et lui adressai un regard excédé.

« J'ai jamais été du genre à me limiter. Je me questionne pas sur les filles avec qui je couche. »

La plupart du temps, c'était à peine s'il les reconnaissait une fois l'acte achevé…

Il se gratta la nuque, l'air un peu hésitant, cherchant ses mots. Je remarquai, au cours de cette observation, qu'il refusait de me regarder en face. Et puis, son indolence brusquement retrouvé, il se permit une œillade malicieuse et alla même jusqu'à affirmer :

« T'auras pas de traitement de faveur. Je m'en fous de qui tu es, Andersen.

– Arrête-moi si je me trompe… t'es en train de me suggérer… » Je m'interrompis moi-même dans ma stupeur.

Il haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence – quoique son léger haussement de sourcil fût un rien suggestif.

« Pourquoi pas ?

– T'es pas sérieux… »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Je te savais pas si prude.

– J'ai aucune envie de faire ce _genre de choses_ avec toi. »

Il secoua doucement la tête et un rire agita sa cage thoracique.

« Menteuse. »

Mon désarroi acheva d'effacer sa gêne antérieure. Sa prunelle rieuse courait sur ma silhouette, en suivait les contours – caresse métallisée – sans se soucier de mon embarras et il murmura tout bas : « Enfin… je ne te forcerai pas. »

Au même instant, il entreprit de se rapprocher de moi à pas tranquilles, attitude qui me contraignit à reculer. Dans mon dos le mur stoppa ma fuite.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

J'aurais voulu lui lancer ses mots à la figure avec hauteur et dédain ; je ne parvins qu'à les chuchoter, un peu faiblards, un peu tremblants. Je jetai un œil à droite et à gauche. « On pourrait nous voir.

– Voir quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ?

– Rien, dis-je précipitamment. »

Son souffle chatouillait ma pommette :

« Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ses traits d'albâtre étaient figés dans une expression d'attente courtoise. Je remarquai malgré moi certains détails insignifiants de sa physionomie – les légères cernes sous ses yeux et une fine cicatrice sur sa tempe qui s'estompait déjà. Des désirs contradictoires remuaient à l'intérieur de mon crâne échauffé, et toute logique, toutes pensées rationnelles m'échappaient pour éclater entre mes doigts comme des bulles de savon. Le musc de son parfum rassasiait mes narines et mon œil coupable se repaissait de la vision de ses lèvres incurvées en un sourire de circonstance – mi-séducteur mi-railleur.

« Ça n'engage à rien. Personne n'a besoin d'être au courant.

– Aucune conséquence ? m'enquis-je dans un souffle.

– Aucune. »

Ça sonnait comme une promesse.

« Et puis… on oublie, après ?

– Voilà. On oublie. »

Quel mal y avait-il à se laisser un peu aller ?

Je me décollai de la pierre, le cœur battant un rythme endiablé. Il ne bougea pas, patienta jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres entrent en contact. Pour se dire exempt de toute initiative ? Pour pouvoir me narguer par la suite ? … Quelle importante ?

Sur ma hanche, sa main ferme me repoussait délicatement contre le mur. L'autre, guillerette, jouait avec ma natte. Je l'attirai contre moi, plus proche, toujours plus proche. Etrange comme l'univers se rétrécissait soudain lorsqu'on se perdait dans les méandres de la convoitise et de la soif d'autrui. Derrière mes paupières closes, il n'existait qu'un empilement de pierre – derrière – et lui – devant – plus le sol sous nos pieds. Un monde à ciel ouvert et aux possibilités infinies.

C'était un baiser mutin, un baiser de découverte et de reconnaissance ; un jeu, rien d'autre. Aucune comparaison possible avec l'épisode tempétueux de la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui pas de sens caché, pas de passion… juste une démangeaison soulagée et un amusement partagé.

Ses doigts délaissèrent la tresse blonde pour effleurer mon ventre, là où, sous le tissu, s'étendait la cicatrice. Tel un geste d'excuse. Sous son contact, ma peau brûlait d'un feu nouveau, et je songeai que Mirela, par delà le monde des morts, approuvait notre étreinte.

Et soudain nos bouches insatiables se mêlaient entre deux respirations, avec une ferveur que je n'avais encore jamais expérimentée. J'agrippai sa chemise tel le noyé qui craint de perdre sa bouée, bien résolue à le garder contre moi encore un peu…

« Si… Sirius ? »

Ledit Sirius stoppa tout mouvement, espérant peut-être se fondre ainsi dans le décor. Puis, sûrement conscient de la stupidité d'une pareille pensée, il se retourna pour faire face à l'indésirable voyeur.

« _Andersen ?_ haleta Potter en m'apercevant – jusque là Black me dissimulait à sa vue. »

Ahuri, la bouche entrouverte, il ne ressemblait plus à la figure nonchalante que je lui connaissais.

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer son sentiment, il pivota au hasard – à droite – vers un lieu où la vision de son meilleur ami et moi, déraisonnablement proches, ne le perturberait plus.

Avec un peu de retard, et sans prévenir, Black s'écarta de moi et se hâta à ses trousses.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! l'entendis-je dire. »

Immobile, les lèvres rougies d'avoir trop embrassé, je ne les quittais pas du regard. Et lorsque les paroles furent trop lointaines pour être intelligibles, j'observai avec une sourde anxiété les gesticulations véhémentes de ce garçon qui m'avait proposé une aventure sans conséquence – du moins le croyait-il.

Je le savais. Il niait tout en bloc.

A la seconde où il avait franchi le premier mètre qui le séparait de son camarade hébété, les dés en étaient jetés : _c'était fini_. Fini avant d'avoir eu lieu. Et le peu qui s'était produit entre nous était démenti, rayé, occulté, effacé, supprimé.

En époussetant mon uniforme scolaire, j'eus la désagréable conviction d'avoir manqué une occasion. Et aussitôt, une terreur sans nom s'empara de mon esprit : il fut un temps pas si lointain où une histoire d'un soir avec Black aurait été désignée sous le terme d'_erreur_ et non sous celui d'_occasion_.

x

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

Narcissa escalada ma couchette et s'assit sur le bord du lit à mes côtés, pivotant légèrement pour me faire face.

« Tu es la plus réfléchie d'entre nous, répondis-je. »

Elle marqua son assentiment d'un petit signe de tête guindé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… Enfin je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre… Je ne sais plus.

– Oui ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

– J'ai peur, Cissy. J'ai jamais eu peur comme ça depuis… depuis… oui, ce mois d'octobre quand j'avais huit ans et que mon père est parti en voyage d'affaires. Toute seule avec Mère dans ce grand manoir vide. J'étais terrifiée, et c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Merlin, je me sens encore comme une mioche !

– Comment je me sens, moi, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle doucement. » Mais elle enchaina avant d'avoir pu développer : « Raconte-moi. »

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air pour me donner du courage :

« J'ai dit non. J'ai dit non à Tu-sais-qui. J'ai refusé de rejoindre ses rangs. Et si… si… Je me suis trompée, tu crois ?

– Tu n'as rien à faire parmi eux. Tu l'as toujours su, je l'ai toujours su. Tout le monde le sait. Tu es… l'héritière Andersen. Rappelle-moi la devise de ton sang ?

– _Farouche comme l'hippogriffe, et deux fois plus indépendant_. »

Elle sourit :

« Que dirait ton père concernant ton choix ?

– Rien. Il regarderait Mère.

– Et si elle n'était pas là ? »

Je me laissai aller à la rêverie. _Père, je…_ Non. Non, pas Père. _Papa… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ Il se serait levé de son fauteuil, aurait resserré les pans de sa robe de chambre moelleuse et délaissé sa lecture nocturne sur le grand bureau. Derrière lui, l'immense bibliothèque dont le fronton était orné d'un hippogriffe en plein vol m'aurait considérée avec bienveillance. Et il aurait dit, oui, mot pour mot, il aurait dit en indiquant le meuble d'un mouvement ample du bras : _Qui donc prétend acheter la liberté de l'hippogriffe ?_ Et puis, pivotant vers moi : _Toujours sauvage, toujours fier, ne l'oublie pas Kassidy. Il y a des choses qu'on peut t'imposer, mon ange, mais ton âme est et restera ton bien le plus précieux. Ploie le genou si tu le désires, mais ploie-le d'égal à égal, à l'image de notre armoirie. Si tu n'en es pas capable, si tu sens ton esprit s'agenouiller avec ton corps, alors détaches-toi de cette servitude. Elle ne sied pas à notre chair._

« Oui ! m'écriai-je en me redressant. Tu as raison, Narcissa.

– Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

« Merci. » Puis, en sautant à bas du lit : « Mère est d'accord pour que je reste chez toi après la réception de Noël.

– Parfait. Bella devrait venir quelques jours aussi. »

Bellatrix… Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier ces retrouvailles.

En descendant les escaliers, la vision qui se présenta à moi m'arracha un soupir d'exaspération. Penché sur un parchemin, Edward River tâchait d'occulter le regard persistant que Circée dardait sur lui depuis les canapés. En tailleur sur un fauteuil proche de l'entrée, Lena était perdue dans un roman moldu. Sur la couverture, l'inscription « The Ice People ». Elle fronçait durement les sourcils, car malgré ses efforts de concentration elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'Avery se trouvait à proximité et que, perchée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, Austera Nott lui murmurait des confidences, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle riait tantôt, d'un rire chantant et caressant, et dès que son hilarité parvenait à Magdalena, celle-ci se raidissait un peu plus contre le dossier de son siège. Junior discutait avec Austera sans la moindre arrière-pensée mais, quand la jalousie aveugle une femme, il est dur de ne pas imaginer des ambigüités devant pareille scène. Or, le Destin avait doté Lena d'une jalousie en béton armé. Pour compléter le tableau, il me fallait mentionner Bellona, dont une moue soupçonneuse revenait fréquemment éclairer son beau visage angélique quand d'aventure elle croisait mon chemin comme en cet instant.

Je préférai fuir la salle commune que de passer une seconde supplémentaire dans cette ambiance-ci.

Le hasard cependant voulut que ma prochaine rencontre fût pire encore :

Comme de juste, la blessure se réveilla. Violemment. Et je gémis en entourant mon ventre de mes bras. Déjà sur mes tempes une sueur brulante prenait vie.

Severus me dépassa…

Et revint sur ses pas après un regard lancé à la ronde.

« Une crise ?

– A ton avis ? grognai-je, peu encline à lui sortir des gentillesses.

– J'ai entendu dire que tu en avais eu une en études des moldus. »

La grimace était-elle dédiée à mon expérience ou au choix de mon option ?

« Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, vu la fréquence à laquelle elles reviennent. »

Il s'approcha de moi. Il avait le teint plus cireux que jamais, la robe plus élimée que dans mes souvenirs. Sur l'ourlet de son vêtement une tâche luisante témoignait de sa pratique intensive des potions. Je me demandai, avec une pointe de regret amer, sur quelle concoction il travaillait en ce moment.

« Le filtre de Conspiro, expliqua-t-il en suivant mon regard, il y a toujours des projections avec cette maudite préparation. »

Bien sûr. Il étudiait cette potion depuis plus d'un an. Conspiro était son maître en matière de filtres interdits. Severus l'idolâtrait, en parlait avec des étoiles dans les yeux… avant… quand on discutait encore.

Une piqûre plus douloureuse que les précédentes ébranla mon bien-être relatif. Un juron ou deux m'échappèrent tandis que je voûtai le dos en haletant.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Une note d'anxiété perçait dans son ton.

« Va-t-en.

– Non. »

Ses doigts tapotèrent maladroitement mon épaule, comme s'ils hésitaient quant à la conduite à adopter, avant de s'y fixer définitivement. Pour quelqu'un qui détestait l'aspect tactile des relations humaines, c'était beaucoup.

Il resta avec moi jusqu'à la fin et son contact ne faiblit pas une seule seconde. Le silence était moins lourd, plus complice que celui qui nous reliait depuis notre rupture amicale. Quelques minutes de répit, quelques minutes de retour en arrière, de souvenirs, de symbiose.

Il y avait du remord au fond du noir abyssal de ses prunelles, lorsqu'il se décida à me quitter. A nouveau le malaise et la distance s'érigeait comme une muraille entre nous.

x

Lupin. Là-bas, en face, qui marchait vers moi. J'aurais pu fuir, et je n'étais pas loin de le faire. Mais à quoi bon ? Que pourrait-il bien faire après tout ? Non. Il ne me parlerait pas, il me croiserait sans me voir – exactement comme Black le faisait. Je n'avais rien à craindre.

Un pas. Un autre. Un troisième. Voilà, je l'avais dépassé et…

« Andersen. »

Il ne devait pas me parler.

« Lupin ?

– J'aimerais ta version des faits, avoua-t-il de but en blanc.

– Quels faits ? »

Il s'autorisa un mince sourire de dérision.

« Sirius et toi.

– Y a rien à dire.

– Ah bon ? »

Pourquoi cet étonnement dans son ton et dans ses yeux ?

« Qu'est-ce que Black t'a raconté ?

– Ça t'intéresse ? »

J'affichai une mine butée : « Non. Je m'en fous. »

Je l'observai rire sans broncher, avec dans l'idée de le contraindre au silence pour l'éternité à l'aide d'une petite torsion de cou.

« Ne sois pas si méfiante. Je veux juste comprendre.

– Y a rien à comprendre, Lupin, je t'assure. J'imagine que notre épisode _allions-nous contre le mal_ nous a momentanément rapprochés. C'est un garçon, je suis une fille. Nos pulsions ont coïncidés, voilà tout. »

Et comme il gardait le silence, j'ajoutai : « Je le hais toujours, et la réciproque est sûrement encore d'actualité.

– Sirius tient le même discours, dit-il après un hochement de tête.

– Alors pourquoi me questionner ?

– Je voulais savoir si tu te voilais la face autant que lui. Apparemment oui. »

Je cillai. Que venait-il de prétendre ?

« Tu te fais des idées, Lupin… »

Il réajusta son sac sur son épaule et poursuivit, énigmatique : « Tu sais bien que j'en sais plus que tout le monde sur ces choses-là… »

Hein ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« Sur moi, tu ne sais rien.

– Peut-être. Mais du côté de Sirius, je sais beaucoup de choses. »

Je bougonnai : « J'ai l'impression de discuter avec un sphinx, tu passes ton temps à ne dire les choses qu'à moitié !

– Si tu posais les questions que tu as en tête, j'y répondrais franchement. »

Je lui dédiai aussitôt mon regard le plus noir.

« Je le répète : j'en n'ai rien à faire de Black. »

Je m'apprêtais à poursuivre mon chemin quand il annonça de sa voix douce, sans me lâcher des yeux :

« Au fait… Sirius sort avec une Serdaigle. »

Je m'immobilisai avec l'impression que mon estomac venait de faire un looping. Mais tâchant au mieux de dissimuler mon trouble, je prononçai d'une voix blanche : « Je leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et pénétrai dans mon compartiment avec une boule dans la gorge, une boule de rage bien compacte et impossible à déglutir. Narcissa regardait par la fenêtre avec une passion toute sauf naturelle – elle refusait toujours d'adresser la parole à Magdalena. Les plaines herbeuses étaient constellées d'un brun boueux et une pluie morose détrempait les toitures grisâtres de Pré-au-Lard.

Sur l'autre banquette, Magdalena et Bellona jouait aux cartes. Le sol était déjà jonché d'emballages de bonbons et elles mastiquaient toutes deux je-ne-sais-quelle sucrerie aux propriétés exubérantes.

« T'en fais une tête… » Magdalena me lança un sachet de pralines. « Y a rien de tel pour se remonter le moral, expliqua-t-elle devant mon œillade circonspecte. »

Je le reposai sur la pile de friandises en secouant la tête.

« Non merci. »

Narcissa délaissa son observation du paysage.

« Si tu veux, tu peux passer chez moi plus tôt. Mes parents sont d'accord, tu sais ?

– Non, ça ira. Merci. Je devrais pouvoir supporter ma mère quelques jours. »

Ma vaillante tentative pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant se solda par une grimace peu convaincante.

Je remarquai que Magdalena avait une mine aussi piteuse que la mienne. « J'aimerais pouvoir m'échapper de chez moi, moi aussi, admit-elle en baissant les yeux. » Nous savions toutes les trois qu'il était impossible qu'elle vienne séjourner chez les Black ou chez les Andersen, en raison de son statut dans la société sorcière. Le mariage de son grand-père – seul héritier des Pomfresh – avec une sang-de-bourbe avait fait un tapage monstre à l'époque, et même la jeune génération était au courant du déroulement de cette affaire-là. Plus que « l'impureté de son sang », c'était le scandale qui y était associé qui avait jeté l'opprobre sur les siens.

Et alors, Bellona proposa gentiment : « Viens me voir si tu veux. De toute façon les Macnair sont mal considérés… on n'est plus à ça prêt. »

Dans les yeux de Lena, reconnaissance et espoir se disputaient la place.

« Vraiment ?

– Vraiment. »

Et le Poudlard Express démarra, ramenant chacune de nous vers le monde réel. Loin de l'école de sorcellerie, Narcissa retrouverait son fiancé, Magdalena sa famille détestée, moi une mère avide de pouvoir et de renommée. Et Bellona…

Au regard qu'elle me lança, vert et vide, je sus que son sort n'était guère plus enviable que les nôtres.


	17. Les joies familiales

Et oui, cette fois le chapitre est en avance. En plus j'ai explosé mon record (10500 mots, 18 pages words, je suis pas peu fière).

Evidemment le titre du chapitre est à prendre au second degré (ça se saurait si mes intrigues étaient joyeuses xD vous commencez à connaître mon goût pour les tragédies...).

Concernant la famille de Kassidy, ne vous en faites pas si vous ne retenez pas tous les noms. Je pense que s'ils réapparaissent par la suite ce sera plus anecdotique qu'autre chose (et je ferais en sorte que vous sachiez s'il s'agit d'un cousin, d'une tante, etc. pas la peine de chercher plus loin). Le "cousin bizarre" prénommé Neil est évidemment le héros de Rédemption (j'espère que ça motivera quelques personnes à tenter la lecture de mon autre fic ^^). Bon, c'est sûr que Neil et l'arrière-grand-mère Bulstrode (qui a aussi un rôle dans Rédemption) n'apparaissent pas ici sous un jour très favorable, mais... et bien j'espère que vous les apprécierez quand même un peu. Je suis particulièrement satisfaite de mon final (aaaah Neeeil!).

Petite précision : Cassandre Landon appartient à **mesdam-pastekk**. J'aurais voulu lui accorder un vrai rôle mais vu que c'est déjà un chapitre à rallonge j'ai renoncé.

Ah, et merci à **Soli** pour sa review. Comme j'ai horreur de m'arrêter une façade, j'ai effectivement approndi dans ce chapitre le personnage de Regina (mais ce sera plus développé encore par la suite). Si tu laisses ton e-mail, je te répondrais directement la prochaine fois =)

Avant de vous laisser lire, j'en profite pour vous annoncer la rédaction d'un OS sur Bellatrix (puah j'en ai bavé pour l'achever !). Si ça vous tente n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil. Et sur ce bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 :** Les joies familiales

x

« Tu aurais pu t'habiller. »

La voix claqua, froide et sèche, dans le silence bienheureux de la salle à manger.

« Il est six heures, Mère.

– Ce n'est pas une raison. Imagine que je reçoive quelqu'un !

– A _six_ _heures_ du matin ? »

La tasse de thé rencontra la table avec une violence inouïe et une lichette de liquide déborda sur la nappe dans une vague impétueuse.

« Ne sois pas aussi impertinente ! »

Je me façonnai un ton égal pour répliquer : « Excusez-moi, Mère. »

Sa main tressauta sur le linge souillé, signe qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi à quel point ses remontrances m'indifféraient. Je le savais… Elle n'avait qu'un rêve pour l'heure : me faire ravaler mon insolence en me rouant de coups. La canne qui l'accompagnait nuit et jour, en tout lieu, depuis son mystérieux accident, ferait un fabuleux outil de punition. Etait-ce à cela qu'elle pensait, en caressant la petite effigie d'hippogriffe greffée sur le bâton ? Ou bien se contenterait-elle de me gifler, comme le jour où je l'avais découvert face à un épouvantard ? Un épouvantard en tout point identique à moi-même…

« _Par Merlin !_ Logan ! Tu ne pourrais pas oublier un instant ta maudite réserve !? »

Classique : elle lui imputait un tord quelconque pour se détourner de moi et de son désir de violence.

Père était penché sur la table basse avec tout autour de lui un amas de feuilles de compte. « Excuse-moi Regina, dit-il. Mais ça ne peut pas attendre. Ming est de retour sur le marché. »

Tiens ? Qi Ming avait délaissé les dunes du désert de Gobi ? Je croyais qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de la défaite qui l'avait opposée à notre famille. Elle avait tenté de publier un ouvrage sur les hippogriffes et les critiques l'avaient démolie. C'était ce qui arrivait à ceux qui prétendaient surpasser _L'Encyclopédie de l'Hippogriffon_. Nous étions indétrônable, voilà tout.

« Pff. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que d'étudier ces monstres ?

– Comment osez-vous ? »

Père et Mère pivotèrent vers moi, le premier avec au fond des yeux une fierté mêlé d'inquiétude, la seconde avec une haine farouche.

« _Quoi ?_

– Vous prétendez être une Andersen. Mais si c'était le cas, vous comprendriez. L'hippogriffe est l'image de notre sang, de notre rang, de notre indépendance. Il fait parti de notre identité. Vous le sauriez si vous vous prêtiez un peu au jeu. »

Le coup de grâce :

« Vous n'êtes pas digne de notre nom. »

J'étais debout, les mains à plat sur la table, des mèches folles s'échappant de ma natte à demi défaite, dans une chemise de nuit bleu encre parsemée d'étoiles.

La gifle partit.

Je titubai sous l'impact. Et j'avais à peine rétabli mon équilibre qu'un fou rire secouait ma cage thoracique, mes entrailles, mon cœur et mon âme.

« _Quelle honte !_ m'écriai-je malgré mon hilarité incontrôlable. Quelle honte pour nous ! Oh ! Soyez assurée, Mère, que sur votre tombeau ne figurera jamais le nom des Andersen – je ne vous laisserai pas salir notre famille. Mais vous pourrez maculer celui des Bulstrode à votre gré. »

Elle tira sa baguette. Une pensée discrète murmura à mon oreille : _tiens ? pas la canne alors ?_ Au même instant Père criait : « Regina ! Non ! » Mais déjà un éclair de lumière courait vers moi. Un homme rugit : « Protego ! » et le bouclier impalpable me protégea de l'attaque. Au fond de ma gorge, le rire était toujours là.

Une main ferme s'enroula autour de mon bras et me tira hors de la pièce.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Père me traîna dans une salle qu'il referma derrière lui en hâte. Les cheveux qui sur sa tête avaient échappé à la calvitie affichaient encore le désordre d'un réveil récent.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? s'enflamma-t-il.

– Vous n'approuvez pas mes dires ?

– La question n'est pas là. Ta mère… » Il baissa le ton : « Tu ne sais pas… Elle… Les choses ont changées, Kassidy. Tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre d'attitude ici. »

Je me dégageai de sa poigne et le dévisageai durement. Un visage vieillissant, mangé par une barbe grise et éparse, et comportant son lot de fines ridules qui d'ici quelques années formeraient sur sa peau de véritable sillons. Une bouche étroite et nerveuse. Les prunelles de nos ancêtres agitées d'ombres indescriptibles. Et sa mise… où étaient passées les chaussures à boucles en cuir de Magyar, issues d'un autre temps et témoins de son attachement au passé ?

« Je vois. Vous êtes de son côté. »

Sa colère vacilla et se mua en indignation.

« Je suis du côté des Andersen, tu le sais.

– Non. Je ne le sais pas, Père. » Et j'en étais désolée. « Un autre que vous aurait empêché ça, un autre que vous l'aurait jetée hors du manoir de nos ancêtres depuis des années.

– C'est plus compliqué que ça.

– C'est toujours compliqué, rétorquai-je. »

Il secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais.

– Je la connais bien assez pour savoir qu'elle est monstrueuse.

– C'est ce que tu penses d'elle ? »

Il y avait de la douleur sur ses traits.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez d'elle ? »

Sa poitrine s'éleva et il exhala un profond soupir.

« Les choses s'amélioreront un jour, tu sais. J'en suis persuadé. Et elle te racontera. »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, Père me décevait réellement. « Vous êtes de son côté, répétai-je. » Et cette fois il ne démentit pas.

x

Au manoir, ma chambre était deux fois grande comme mon dortoir à Serpentard. Le papier peint avait la teinte nacrée des perles et les reflets moirés d'une coquille d'huitre. Dans un cadre près de la fenêtre, une image de dauphin bondissait. Entre deux éclaboussures, il apparaissait tantôt parmi les algues du tableau accroché au dessus de la commode, tantôt au cœur de la tempête qui perturbait les océans d'une autre peinture, à la droite du bureau. Père m'avait raconté, lorsque j'étais petite, que c'était un artisan danois qui avait fabriqué ces œuvres et l'animal joueur, sous la commande de Morten Andersen. Le cétacé avait égayé les jours d'un Hans alors enfant, avait assisté au premier pas de Logan et aux balbutiements de Kassidy. Il connaîtrait ma descendance, quand bien même fussé-je obligée de déplacer son environnement dans un autre manoir – celui des Malefoy si je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de ces fiançailles absurdes.

Penser à Lucius me contraignit à songer à Rabastan, lequel ne m'avait pas encore recontacté depuis notre dernière rencontre. Dans tous les cas, je le verrai – lui ainsi que le fils d'Abraxas – à la réception des parents de Narcissa.

En faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, perdue dans mes considérations – sur mon mariage à venir, mes parents, mon choix d'étude – je butai contre mon sac à main et m'affalai sur le moelleux de mon dessus-de-lit.

Un rire nerveux secoua mes frêles épaules. Ce genre de mésaventures était très ressemblant à ce qui pouvait arriver à Magdalena.

En roulant sur le matelas, j'attrapai la sacoche et la délestai de son contenu. Portefeuille, calepin vierge, miroir, mince coffret de maquillage sorcier…

… Miroir ?

Avec un sourire maussade, j'en caressai les contours. Il était lourd de souvenirs celui-là. Plume à l'origine, transformé pour secourir Black de Parca. Il s'était brisé à cette occasion. Et cette fissure je l'associais à sa déception, à son dédain, à sa haine renouvelée. Puis, nous avions vaincu. Et il s'était mis en tête de m'aider à me dépêtrer de ma dépendance. Donné à Black, le miroir, donné à l'ami des Potter. Rafistolé. Il demeurait une ride un peu floue sur la surface, une cicatrice pour se remémorer sa toute première fonction. Puis rendu à moi à nouveau, devenu outil de communication. Miroir à double sens. Quel autre objet aurait pu mieux se prêter à cette reconversion, si ce n'est cette glace circulaire déjà porteuse de symbolisme ?

_Sirius, j'ai un problème avec la Magie Noire_.

Bizarrement c'était la phrase qui me venait à l'esprit lorsque les barbes grises de son pourtour chatouillaient la pulpe de mes doigts.

« Sirius, murmurai-je pensive. »

Le verre se troubla subitement. Dans un brusque sursaut, je réalisai que ce que je venais de faire était semblable à un appel. Je m'emparai du miroir et le retournai, face contre le lit. Le cœur battant, je tâchai de me remettre de ma frayeur. Qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire, s'il avait répondu à l'invite ?

Plus encore, j'étais effrayée à l'idée de rencontrer son regard. Je savais que je n'y verrais nulle affabilité, seulement du désappointement et un rien de répulsion. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

Trois coups frappés contre ma porte et la précision de mon paternel : « On y va d'ici une heure, Kassidy. » Prise de panique à l'idée du peu de temps qu'il me restait, j'acquiesçai d'un grommellement et me précipitai en toute hâte vers la salle d'eau contigüe.

x

Lignes épurées. Mousseline de soie blanche sur jupon de satin immaculé. Ondulations soignées autour des chevilles – tulle et organza qui se mouvaient au plus infime déhanchement et jetaient sur le dallage des reflets de nacre et d'argent. Robe étroite à la taille, resserrée encore au niveau des genoux et s'évasant, et s'évasant toujours, comme afin de dissimuler ses escarpins, de recouvrir le sol, de s'étendre sur le monde. Narcissa était splendide. Entre l'apparition angélique et la prestance magique du cygne. Oui, le doux frottement du tissu à chacun de ses pas avait quelque chose en commun avec les errances d'un oiseau sur la surface d'un lac. Légèreté. Brillance. Innocence. Tout pareil.

Dans son décolleté droit, pudique comme il se doit, un médaillon doré en forme de lys.

« Cadeau de Rodolphus, rougit-elle. »

Nul besoin de me le préciser : le lys était l'emblème des Lestrange. Un de leurs aïeux avait épousé la troisième ou quatrième fille d'un roi de France et ils avaient fièrement inclu dans leurs armoiries la fleur de la royauté. Certes on leur avait reproché d'accueillir dans leur famille une sorcière d'ascendance moldue… mais quelle ascendance ! Une _princesse_ ! Pas étonnant que les Lestrange fussent si riches. On racontait qu'il y avait dans leur domaine des pièces de collection, des meubles historiques…

Narcissa attrapa mon bras et me tira vers le buffet.

« Il est venu dîner la semaine dernière. Je crois… je crois que je l'aime bien. »

Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de mon promis.

« Mesdemoiselles ? »

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement. En parlant de promis… Il était là. Grande silhouette aristocratique drapé de vert ; la peau d'une pâleur lunaire et dans son dos, retenu par un ruban noir, les cheveux les plus clairs de la Terre, d'un blond presque incolore.

Ses prunelles de glace s'arrondirent de surprise, une ombre trouble en effleura la rétine. Très clairement, je suivis le cheminement de ses pensées et l'ébauche de sourire qui effleura ses lèvres minces ne m'étonna guère.

« Bonsoir, Lucius. »

Et comme il ne réagissait pas :

« Je suis Kassidy. »

A cet instant précis le charme se dissipa. Son regard lâcha celui de Narcissa et il me dévisagea avec un rien d'ébahissement. Quand enfin il saisit pleinement la portée de mes paroles, l'ahurissement se mua en une déception limpide. Mais cela ne dura qu'une infime seconde, tout au plus, avant qu'il ne revête à nouveau son masque hautain et maître de lui.

Il avait cru, il avait espéré, il avait prié Merlin pour que la douce présence à mes côtés réponde au nom d'Andersen. Au premier coup d'œil, il l'avait voulue, elle. Et voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'il n'en était pas question. Voilà qu'on lui mettait sous le nez une fille quelconque en lui disant : _voilà ta fiancée_.

Etrangement je n'étais pas le moins du monde vexée. Au contraire, j'avais envie de rire. Rire de lui, rire de ses attentes brisées, de sa désillusion, rire de notre mariage voué à l'échec, rire de cette rencontre qui le ferait désirer mon amie quand il aurait dans son lit la fille choisie par ses parents : cette étrangère qui ne l'attirait pas et ne l'attirerait jamais. Ah ! Son amertume était à l'image de mon amertume, sa rancœur à l'image de ma rancœur. Quel splendide coup du sort !

Mal à l'aise – rien d'étonnant ! – Narcissa préféra s'éclipser. Il dut faire un effort de volonté pour ne pas suivre des yeux la robe blanche qui s'éloignait. Il était devenu si transparent… je lisais ses pensées avec une facilité déroutante.

« Bonsoir, dit-il après un bref silence.

– Je suis heureuse que nous nous rencontrions enfin. »

La formule de politesse ne le dupa pas.

« Le plaisir est partagé, assura-t-il. »

Le sourire vacillant qu'il affichait aurait dû être un mélange de courtoisie et d'assurance. Si assurance il y avait, une aversion mêlée de rancune remplaçait la courtoisie – mais c'était si sournois qu'on aurait pu aisément se laisser abuser par ses bonnes manières.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots sans intérêt, des mots insignifiants qui comblèrent le vide sans laisser d'emprunte persistante dans notre mémoire. Déjà il s'éloignait, l'esprit rempli de Narcissa, de ses longues mèches blondes, de sa robe hurlant la chasteté, de sa beauté – ah ! quel joli brin de fille…

Et moi je laissais courir mon regard sur les tapis somptueux, les riches tentures et les escaliers de marbre qui menait à la mezzanine donnant sur les balcons extérieurs. J'en gravis les marches, l'esprit ailleurs et sursautai immanquablement quand, délaissant la pénombre, il apparut face à moi : « Kassidy. »

Sa voix onctueuse m'arracha mon vrai premier sourire de la soirée. Je hâtai mon escalade.

« Narcissa cherchait ton frère tout à l'heure.

– Bah, elle finira bien par lui mettre la main dessus. » Puis, avec un rien de dérision : « Je crois que Lucius s'est fourvoyé quand je lui ai indiqué où tu te trouvais.

– On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Entre Narcissa et moi, le choix est vite fait. »

Rabastan inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté : « Ne fais pas de généralités. Lucius est attiré par ce qui brille, mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui. Et puis une fois usé, le plaqué or ne vaut plus rien. »

Jolie métaphore pour exprimer qu'à quatre-vingt ans Narcissa ne serait plus qu'une vieille dame ravagée par le temps.

« L'or demande mille soins superflus et n'apporte rien, l'or réclame le diamant comme parure. Et puis c'est tellement classique, l'or. Le fer est autrement plus utile, autrement plus solide. » Il se fendit d'un très large sourire : « En fait tu as raison. Entre Narcissa et toi, mon choix serait vite fait. Et il ne serait pas en sa faveur. »

Sur une estrade au centre de la piste, Titus Neuss débuta sa fameuse Valse des sombrals, ce genre de morceaux qu'on aime un peu plus à chaque écoute. Son catogan tressautait au rythme de la musique, battait la mesure avec violence. Les doigts courraient, courraient, courraient sans jamais s'essouffler. Les notes se suivaient, s'enchevêtraient avec génie mais rien sur ses traits marmoréens n'indiquaient une suffisance déplacé ou une autosatisfaction agaçante. Non, sa figure semblait comme sculptée dans la pierre. La concentration incurvait joliment ses sourcils et crispait sa mâchoire délicate.

Il avait des allures presque androgynes avec ses membres fins, ses yeux doux ourlés de cils trop noirs et sa sensibilité, palpable dans les airs torturés qui s'échappaient du piano sous son doigté magique.

« Talentueux, ce petit, reconnut Rabastan. »

Sa main s'était logée dans le creux de mon dos, comme ça, en toute simplicité. Qu'il ne le fasse pas m'aurait presque paru anormal.

J'aurais voulu lui demander s'il avait repensé à ma proposition mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

« Il n'est pas pour toi, admit-il au bout d'un moment. Lucius… Il cherche un bel objet. Une fleur docile et impeccable. Je ne dis pas que d'ici quelques années, il n'aura pas modifié ses critères – un jour ou l'autre il aura bien besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un, c'est une évidence. Mais à l'heure actuelle… » Sa voix avait quelque chose de fervent lorsqu'il reprit : « Vous, ensemble… C'est presque une hérésie. Il t'abimerait.

– Oui. »

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

« Non ce qu'il te faut, c'est quelqu'un comme moi. »

Ce n'était pas un aveu passionné, pas une réplique hautaine ni taquine. Juste une vérité qu'il acceptait enfin.

« Tu continuerais d'administrer l'entreprise de ton père. Tu irais voir tes hippogriffes, tu plancherais sur l'Encyclopédie de ta famille pour déceler les erreurs et les imprécisions. Ces stupides banquets, on n'en organiserait pas et on passerait Noël dans ton manoir au lieu de se traîner chez les Black. Tu parlerais de trucs moldus pour mettre ma mère mal à l'aise devant ses invités et j'hésiterais entre t'en vouloir et me moquer d'eux. »

A mesure de son énumération, un rire progressait dans ma gorge.

« Il ne faut pas que tu épouses Lucius, renchérit-il. C'est pas ton monde. Les réceptions, les minauderies… Il vendrait tes bêtes. Quant à parler de la culture moldue ! … Mieux vaut ne pas imaginer ce qu'il te ferait pour un mot à ce sujet. »

Il replaça une mèche folle derrière mon oreille. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux bruns ; mais pas cette affection mièvre qui réunit les amoureux, non, un attachement sincère auquel s'ajoutait du respect, de la complicité.

« Le nom de Lestrange t'irait mieux.

– C'est un nom pour les princesses, rétorquai-je en reprenant les vieux contes familiaux.

– T'en fais pas, va. La famille en aura une de princesse, contra-t-il en désignant Narcissa d'un signe de tête. » Elle continuait vraisemblablement de rechercher son fiancé parmi la foule dense des valseurs. « Rodolphus perpétuera la lignée royale et nous on sera là pour faire tâche dans les banquets. »

Il embrassa le dos de ma main sans se départir d'un demi-sourire espiègle, signe qu'il se moquait de ce geste alors même qu'il l'exécutait. Il me scruta un bref instant et une fois assuré que je ne le repousserais pas se pencha pour déposer sur mes lèvres un baiser.

Pour une raison qui m'échappa je songeai à Black. A ces étreintes brûlantes. Ici nulle fièvre, seulement intérêts communs, courtoisie, détachement. J'aimais cette façon d'agir, avec logique, la tête froide. Pas de passions dévorantes et indésirables. Tout était pesé, calculé, choisi. Un plaisir sans contraintes.

« Je vais voir si je peux aider la princesse Lestrange, décida-t-il. » Il jeta un œil à la porte d'entrée. « Il me semble que les Bulstrode viennent d'arriver.

– Malheur ! soufflai-je avec emphase. »

Si on oubliait mes cousins Crabbe, la famille de Mère n'était qu'un assortiment de personnalités détestables. En me penchant sur la rambarde, je reconnus sans peine ma grand-tante Majorelle, son fils Harpocrate et sa harpie d'épouse accompagnés de leur unique rejeton – Merove, réputé pour être à lui seul aussi braillard qu'un régiment entier de dragons affamés. Ma tante Vesta et son mari Selbach Brown saluaient leurs hôtes avec une obséquiosité ridicule. Puis, les danseurs s'écartèrent un peu et le démon m'apparut : Hel Bulstrode, la grand-mère aussi perspicace que désagréable. Elle releva le nez et son regard d'oiseau de proie captura le mien.

Elle m'avait vue. Merlin aie pitié de mon âme.

x

« Ma mère est là-bas, annonçai-je avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. »

Ses doigts décharnés s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille raconter à ton idiote de mère ? Elle n'a cessé de me décevoir depuis qu'elle est gamine. Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. »

Au moins sur ce point l'aïeule et moi étions du même avis.

« Que faisais-tu avec le fils Lestrange ?

– Rien qui ne vous concerne. »

Loin de s'offusquer, elle laissa échapper un petit rire aigrelet.

« On croirait entendre Morten Andersen. » Elle me détailla avec beaucoup d'attention. « Physiquement aussi tu lui ressembles. Et puis tu tiens pas mal d'Hydra. » Hydra McGonagall, la mère de mon père. « Oui, pas de doute. Une vraie petite Andersen qu'on a là. » Elle laissa passer un silence et j'en profitai pour l'observer.

Petite et chétive de constitution, elle avait une ossature saillante, des genoux cagneux et un nez long, fin comme le bec d'un rapace. J'aurais pu la briser d'un tour de main et je ressentais comme un malaise à ce constat. Elle avait, accrochées à une lanière autour de sous cou, une paire de binocle – cercles de métal mât – qui pendait mollement en renvoyant l'éclat des lampes. Ses iris clairs avaient la teinte des landes où elle vivait recluse : quelque part à mi-chemin du vert végétal, du brun terreux et du gris de son ciel pluvieux.

Seul souvenir de son charme de naguère, son opulente chevelure. Elle avait délaissé l'auburn pour un argent soutenu, mais les quelques ondulations qui serpentaient dans son dos ne manquaient pas de grâce.

« Mmh. Tu ne m'aimes pas trop, je me trompe ?

– Non, vous êtes dans le juste. »

S'il y avait une chose que détestait grand-mère c'était bien l'hypocrisie.

« Ah ! Si seulement ta mère avait eu la moitié de ton audace… » Elle desserra enfin l'étreinte de ses phalanges osseuses. « Toi au moins tu es digne du nom des Bulstrode. Pas comme toute cette clique de lâches et d'incapables qui prétendent constituer ma descendance. »

Mon air stoïque lui arracha un petit soupir exaspéré.

« Toujours aussi peu souriante, à ce que je vois. Etonnant que tu ne t'entendes pas mieux avec Neil. Vous êtes tous les deux aussi bougons… »

Oui, sauf que lui il était Mangemort ou pas loin de l'être.

« Tiens, voilà Regina qui rapplique. »

Elle reporta son attention sur moi : « Pas un mot à tes parents, murmura-t-elle hâtivement.

– A quel sujet ?

– Mon testament. Tu auras les bijoux de famille. Neil n'en a pas l'utilité et tu es la seule à mériter d'être citée. Les bagues de feu ma belle-mère sont absolument hideuses, mais tu pourras en tirer un bon prix si tu marchandes bien. » Elle ricana : « Suis-je bête ? Le marchandage, c'est dans vos gènes à vous, les Andersen, non ? »

Le cliquetis de la canne sur le dallage se rapprochait. Mère arriva bientôt. Elle souriait d'un sourire étrange, emprunt d'hésitation et… d'espérance ? Elle tenait le bras de Père. Elle ne tenait jamais le bras de Père en public.

« Tiens ! s'enthousiasma la vieille femme. Logan ! Tu as bonne mine !

– Merci, Hel.

– Et les affaires ? J'ai entendu dire que Ming était revenue d'entre les morts. »

Le visage de Mère se durcit comme sous l'effet d'une gifle.

« On l'a écrasée une fois, on ne tardera pas à recommencer, assena-t-elle avec une ardeur que je ne lui connaissais pas. »

Hel Bulstrode se tourna vers sa fille, un air d'ennui profond au fond de ses prunelles gris-vert.

« Oh, Regina. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

C'était un mensonge tellement gros qu'il avait juste un parfum d'insulte. Mère pâlit subitement.

« Qu'as-tu à la jambe ? questionna l'ancêtre Bulstrode.

– Une petite blessure. Rien de bien grave. »

Le ton de Mère était fébrile, on aurait dit qu'elle craignait une remontrance ou – plus probable – une moquerie. Mais l'humour corrosif de grand-mère n'était apparemment pas destiné à une si piteuse créature. Elle reporta son attention sur Père :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu mettais au point de nouveaux croisements ? »

Jamais je ne l'avais vu si rayonnant. L'intérêt que lui portait Hel n'était pas feint. D'abord ce n'était pas son genre de mimer l'engouement ; elle était attentive et agréable quand quelque chose l'intéressait mais fielleuse et railleuse lorsque l'indifférence ou le mépris s'emparaient d'elle. Ensuite parce qu'elle avait collaboré avec lui sur certains projets alors que j'étais encore une toute petite fille.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion qui suivit, je vis le sourire de Mère se décomposer.

« Il y a encore énormément de choses à découvrir. Kassidy reprendra tes recherches, j'imagine ? »

Alors Mère s'emporta : « Il est hors de question que ma fille revienne toute crottée de boue, les soirs, au manoir ! Je ne saurais tolérer qu'elle effectue un vulgaire travail de berger ! »

Grand-mère pivota lentement.

« Tiens donc ? Parce que tu crois que ton avis nous intéresse ? »

Mère resta soufflée une seconde, yeux écarquillés et poings étroitement resserrés autour du pommeau de sa canne. Fidèle à son tempérament, Hel Bulstrode ne modéra pas ses propos :

« Tu me déçois beaucoup, Regina. Tu étais une Bulstrode déplorable mais j'espérais qu'après vingt ans de mariage tu ferais au moins une Andersen correcte. Navrant, vraiment navrant. »

Mère voulut répliquer mais grand-mère poursuivit, avant de se détourner : « C'est ta fille que j'aurais due élever au lieu de toi. Au moins j'aurais connu quelques satisfactions. Je n'aurais eu qu'à me louer d'elle. Alors que toi… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense mais nous avions tous saisi où elle voulait en venir.

L'œillade que Mère posa ensuite sur moi vibrait de haine. Elle fit volteface et s'éloigna d'une démarche coléreuse, Père sur ses talons. Perdue sur la piste, à mi-chemin entre le buffet et l'escalier de marbre, je commençais seulement à mesurer ce que l'enfance de Regina Bulstrode avait pu être.

x

Je n'avais pas fait un mètre que Neil me rattrapait.

« Cousine, salua-t-il dans un rictus mi-affable, mi-sarcastique.

– Cousin… »

Avec ses membres minces, il ressemblait beaucoup à Hel bien qu'à son inverse il s'avérât plutôt grand. Ils partageaient tous deux le même nez aquilin et un menton pointu qui témoignaient peut-être d'une première union entre les Bulstrode et les Malefoy par le passé ; mais ses prunelles caramel, d'une onctuosité trompeuse, illustraient plus la perfidie que la franchise propre à notre grand-mère. La lueur chaleureuse des bougies lévitant ajoutait une flamboyance curieuse à sa chevelure brun-roux. D'un geste affecté, il glissa une mèche derrière son oreille ; trop courte, elle revint aussitôt à sa place initiale.

Les similitudes physiques n'étaient pas la seule chose qui unissait Neil Brown à notre parente : il était le seul de ses descendants qu'elle était capable d'encadrer. On racontait même – à demi-mot – qu'elle l'appréciait _sincèrement_. Il était d'ailleurs rare de les voir séparés aux divers banquets et événements annuels. Ils discouraient, ricanaient tout bas…

Je me souvenais avec précision de ce jour de novembre où Priora, la cousine par alliance de Mère, avait laissé entendre que toutes ses heures passées avec la vieille lui vaudraient le testament qu'ils s'échinaient tous à mériter. Neil avait seize ans alors. Il avait sorti sa baguette, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, l'avait envoyée valser contre le mur. « _Une autre insinuation de ce genre et je te tue. _» Est-ce qu'il l'aurait vraiment tué, ça je ne pouvais le dire, mais en tout cas depuis lors personne n'avait remis en question la sincérité de son attachement.

Non content d'avoir l'affection de l'aïeule et de ses parents, il avait aussi gagné le cœur de ma propre mère. Ils se tenaient mutuellement en haute estime, et c'était certainement pour cette raison que je n'étais guère sensible à ses vagues tentatives de fraternisation. Depuis trois ou quatre ans, il passait régulièrement à la maison, même au cours de la semaine. Il était pour elle le fils idéal, l'enfant chéri qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir. Je soupçonnais même qu'elle eut envisagé un temps de me destituer de mon héritage pour en faire don à mon très « estimé » cousin.

« Dire qu'on s'entendait si bien, petits… se lamenta-t-il sans quitter son semblant de sourire.

– C'était avant que tu ne vires Mangemort. »

Mon accusation le contraignit à perdre un rien d'assurance.

« Tout de suite les grands mots !

– Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? m'impatientai-je. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me fixa de son regard étrange.

« Rien de particulier. J'ai cru qu'on avait quelque chose en commun. Qu'on était des Bulstrode tous deux.

– Ta mère _est_ une Bulstrode, toi tu es un Brown. Et moi une Andersen. Alors non, on n'est pas de la même famille. »

J'allais le dépasser quand, ployant la nuque, il souffla contre mon oreille :

« Ne te raccroche pas trop à ton nom, cousine, bientôt tu en changeras. » D'une voix plus basse encore : « Lucius et Rabastan, des frères pour moi, tu sais ? Ton promis et ton amant. Peu importe lequel des deux tu épouseras, au final on sera amené à se fréquenter plus souvent que ce que tu ne le souhaiterais.

– Je n'ai pas d'amant.

– Allons allons n'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'était un baiser amical. »

Le connaissant, il dut se délecter de mon tressaillement.

« Mais n'aie crainte, Kassy, je n'en parlerai pas. _La famille passe avant tout_.

– Dégage. »

Et il s'exécuta dans un rire suave.

x

« Il faut absolument que je te la montre. »

Narcissa n'était pas du genre à faire des caprices mais quand ça la prenait, impossible de contrecarrer ses plans. Pour l'heure, elle voulait me faire admirer la robe que lui avait envoyée sa tante Walburga – la mère de… Sirius. Je grinçai un juron entre mes dents. J'avais du mal à me le sortir de ma tête.

Sur la porte de sa chambre, des narcisses sculptés se balançaient au gré d'un vent imaginaire. Elle fit peser son poids sur le battant, toujours tournée vers ma personne, et manqua donc d'apprécier la scène au même instant que moi.

Le drap avait glissé sur le corps féminin et découvrait à présent les fossettes au creux de ses reins. Sa peau blême se confondait avec le linge tandis que sa masse de cheveux sombres tranchaient sur l'accoudoir. Elle avait un bras passé autour du torse masculin. Sa figure, contre l'épaule puissante, était assoupie. Lourdes paupières baissées. Cils noirs ombrant ses joues. Elle était la Vénus des mythes romains ; ou Eve, belle et nue comme au premier jour. Ou peut-être bien Hathor ou Bastet, exotique malgré ses airs d'autochtone, brûlante à la manière du désert d'Egypte. Et sensuelle invariablement.

La poitrine de l'homme se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration somnolente. Ses boucles d'obsidienne roulaient sur son visage dur et sur le tissu immaculé. Une bougie solitaire mourrait sur une coupelle, à la droite du lit, et projetait sur le couple des reflets jaunâtres qui soulignaient le relief des chairs dénudés, d'un côté les formes pleines et désirables de la femme, de l'autre les biceps saillants et les abdominaux marqués où naissait une ligne de poils sombres qui se perdaient sous la couverture.

Et Narcissa hurla :

« Non mais je rêve ! »

Les deux amants enlacés s'éveillèrent dans un sursaut. Bellatrix attrapa vivement les draps pour recouvrir sa nudité, mais plus dans l'optique de se cacher de sa sœur, sembla-t-il, que par réelle pudeur. Rodolphus ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, conscient que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'excuserait sa concupiscence.

« Cissy, je…

– _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_ »

Jamais je n'avais vu Narcissa si folle de rage. Ses mains tremblaient si violemment que je redoutai un instant qu'elle nous fasse une crise d'épilepsie ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Ma sœur, _ma_ _propre sœur_… Comment… _Pourquoi ?_ » L'intéressée voulut répondre mais Narcissa cria : « _Ferme-la ! _»

Je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait fait preuve de vulgarité.

Un rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres. Les deux pécheurs la fixaient avec un mélange d'ahurissement et de terreur sourde, attendant qu'elle leur assène un autre coup verbal.

« Dans _ma_ chambre en plus ! … C'était pas assez glauque de t'envoyer en l'air avec mon fiancé ? Il fallait en plus que tu fasses ça… _DANS MON LIT !?_

– La chambre de Bella – commença Rodolphus.

– Ah bien sûr ! Elle est à l'étage du dessus, j'oubliais ! C'est vrai qu'il était tellement urgent pour toi, pauvre imbécile que tu es, de _baiser_ _ma sœur_ _!_ »

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, la vague de haine reflua, et Narcissa revêtit un masque de pierre. Sa voix impérieuse ordonna : « Va chercher ma mère, Kassidy.

– Ta… ta mère ? Tu es sûre ?

– Certaine. »

Je parcourus le couloir en sens inverse, avalai les marches avec empressement, traversai la salle de réception, dépassai Mère et quelques unes de ses amies proches. Arsenia Avery, aussi blonde et robuste de constitution que son époux – on racontait qu'ils étaient plus proches cousins que ce que les arbres familiaux prétendaient. Agrippine qui s'était unie en secondes noces avec le très estimé Falcifer Flint et qui tenait dans ses bras un petit Marcus endormi. Et, tout sourire, Cassandre Landon, dont le fils était un de mes camarades de classe. Je l'exécrais plus encore que les deux autres réunies avec sa manie d'appuyer les « r » et de remettre en place sa coiffure dès qu'un événement mineur la perturbait. Si la France était à l'image de _madame_ Landon, alors il s'agissait sans doute d'un bel agglomérat d'abrutis hautains et faussement vertueux.

Mais déjà se dressait dos à moi la svelte silhouette de Druella Black. Je l'interrompis, sans égard pour la pauvre Naenia Furmage qui discourait sur le mariage de sa cadette : « Votre fille… vous devez venir… tout de suite. »

Ses yeux azurés s'emplirent d'angoisse devant l'urgence qui perçait dans mon ton. Elle me suivit sans poser de question, et je lui en fus reconnaissante car je n'aurais su formuler intelligemment les faits.

Elle étouffa un glapissement outré en découvrant la scène.

Narcissa prit la parole, d'un ton douceâtre à mille lieues des propos hystériques prononcés tantôt : « Il me semble, Mère, que vous déploriez qu'aucun parti ne trouve grâce aux yeux de notre tendre Bella. Je crois que nous avons aujourd'hui la preuve du contraire. Ma très chère sœur n'oserait pas, j'en suis convaincue, me blesser pour le simple plaisir de goûter aux plaisirs de la chair. Nous en convenons tous, elle doit être _très_ _amoureuse_ pour ainsi abandonner les bons principes que vous nous avez inculqués, Père et vous. »

Bellatrix garda le silence. Elle savait que le piège que Narcissa refermait sur elle était sans faille. Elle ne pourrait en réchapper.

« Je propose donc d'annuler mes fiançailles afin que Bella profite pleinement de cet amour qui l'unit à Rodolphus. » Sa douceur feinte était terrifiante quand elle acheva à mi-voix : « Ne me remercie pas, sœur adorée, je suis sûre que tu feras une Lestrange fabuleuse. »

Et de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus, laissant le soin à Druella d'officialiser sa décision et (éventuellement) de crucifier son aînée.

« Si seulement elle l'aimait, j'aurais compris. J'aurais pardonné, souffla la voix douloureuse de mon amie un peu plus tard. Mais Bella n'aime rien si ce n'est elle-même et, de temps en temps, un membre de sa famille. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux à Poudlard… mais je pensais… ah… quelle idiote je fais ! » L'aigreur prit le pas sur son chagrin : « Ses appétits ne lui laissent pas de répit. Et qu'est-ce qu'une sœur quand on a sous la main un vieux copain consentant, dis-moi ? »

x

Dans le noir, le chant des pleurs convulsifs et le bruissement des draps qu'on froisse ; les reniflements humides qu'accompagnent les rêves et les illusions brisés. Narcissa se retourne à côté de moi. Elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à dormir dans la chambre souillée, même si les elfes dévoués se sont empressés de remplacer la literie après le drame.

Je glisse un bras autour de ses épaules. Les gémissements gagnent en force maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle ne risque plus de me réveiller. Elle suffoque entre deux sanglots. Je caresse ses cheveux et murmure dans l'obscurité des promesses réconfortantes.

« Je t'en trouverai un autre d'époux. Tu seras une grande dame, tu verras. La plus grande de toutes. »

x

Afin de nous éloigner d'un manoir débordant de mauvais souvenirs, Druella Black nous avait offert deux places pour un opéra sorcier.

« Je les ai vu il y a deux ans, ils sont fantastiques ! s'exclamait une Narcissa frivole, dans la file d'attente. »

C'était agréable de l'entendre rire à nouveau. Depuis que ses fiançailles avaient été rompues, il était devenu bien rare qu'elle consente à seulement sourire.

Je savais qu'elle s'en remettrait tôt ou tard. Les Black mettaient un point d'honneur à affronter la vie avec un certain courage – Sirius Black n'était pas le premier d'entre eux à rejoindre les Gryffondor, même si le dernier cas recensé remontait à plusieurs générations. En plus de cela, elle incarnait pour moi la force de notre petit groupe – là où Circée flanchait, là où Magdalena ingérait sa poudre, là où je me perdais dans la Magie Noire, elle, elle savait demeurer droite et fière. Si un jour Narcissa s'écroulait, alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne nous écroulions toutes, c'était une évidence.

Pour l'occasion, nous avions chacune revêtu nos plus beaux atours. En blanc et crème, Cissy avait des airs de poupée de porcelaine. Les elfes avaient passé plus d'une heure à nouer ses cheveux et le résultat était aussi somptueux qu'indescriptible. Des nattes de deux ou trois épaisseurs courraient sur ses tempes et se rejoignaient haut sur sa nuque, s'égayant ça et là de fleurs en tissus et de barrettes d'argent. Une œuvre d'art vivante.

Plus sobrement, j'avais opté pour un chignon lâche où elle avait tenu à piquer un rose noire en tulle et taffetas. Trop longue pour permettre une marche aisée, ma robe dissimulait mes chevilles et découvrait ma gorge grâce son encolure ronde. Le gris soyeux du velours buvait l'éclairage chaleureux et renvoyait un éclat froid. Chaque pli, chaque mouvement s'accompagnait de contrastes ombres-lumières qui ravissaient l'œil connaisseur et attentif de mon amie. La fraicheur de l'entrée me fit bénir le choix des manches longues tandis qu'agrippée à mon bras dans une vaine tentative de me dérober un peu de chaleur, Narcissa claquait des dents et voyait ses épaules hérissées d'une chair de poule irrépressible.

Perdu dans le Londres moldu, l'édifice était encadré par des colonnades dorées autour desquelles serpentaient des dragons chatoyants taillés dans une roche qui rappelait l'obsidienne. Je plaignais sincèrement les sorciers chargés de renouveler le sortilège de Repousse-moldu sur la bâtisse car l'architecte n'avait pas lésiné sur l'emploi des décorations magiques aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Le théâtre était d'une opulence quasi-ostentatoire. Dorures omniprésentes, bois exotiques, tapis, lustres ceinturés de cristal rutilants, statues démesurées… A ce sujet, la loge qu'avait choisie Druella portait le nom d'Hippogriffonne et, comme son appellation le laissait deviner, un hippogriffe de marbre blanc se dressait à l'arrière du balcon. J'appréciai l'attention. D'autant plus que l'artiste avait su rendre à la perfection la musculature nerveuse de la race nord-européenne. Pour une fois, il était clair qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux la bête avant de s'atteler à sa représentation – je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de bon nombre de ses collègues.

Un jeune elfe de maison se tenait en retrait, une bouteille de champagne à la main et l'autre soutenant un plateau surmonté de deux flûtes. Pour la soirée, il assurerait notre service exclusif.

Père m'avait raconté un jour qu'au Danemark les elfes recevaient un salaire et pouvaient traduire leurs maîtres en justice si ceux-ci manquaient à leurs devoirs – respect, sécurité et confort relatifs. Pour cette raison, on lui avait appris très jeune à suivre quelques principes élémentaires de courtoisie et de gentillesse lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux.

Je tâchai donc d'offrir un sourire à la créature. En réponse celle-ci m'ignora ostensiblement, comme si elle jugeait qu'il s'adressait au mur ou à la statue d'hippogriffe plutôt qu'à elle. Un peu déroutée, je continuai mon chemin et m'affalai contre le dossier rembourré d'un fauteuil en poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

« Il me faut le même à la maison… »

Fidèle à elle-même, Narcissa s'assit très dignement à ma droite. Rabastan n'avait jamais eu autant d'esprit qu'en la gratifiant du titre de princesse.

Le levé de rideau mit fin à mes songeries. Je calai mes avant-bras sur les accoudoirs molletonnés et m'apprêtai à délaisser mon existence le temps d'une représentation.

x

Depuis une demi-heure déjà je m'interrogeais sur la langue utilisée par les chanteurs. Pas de l'anglais, ça c'était certain. Par moment je saisissais des bribes. Du français, probablement. Ou peut-être de l'allemand, qui pouvait dire ? L'opéra avait cette déconcertante habitude de s'emparer des mots et de les transformer en une succession de sons qui n'évoquait plus qu'un dialecte hybride entre le langage originel et… quelque chose d'autre.

Autant certains morceaux me transportaient, faisaient vibrer en moi le souvenir d'un sentiment oublié, autant d'autres me plongeaient dans un ennui mortel.

Pour prendre un exemple, le baryton qui pour l'heure gesticulait sur scène ne me touchait guère. Mon regard dévia.

Sur Cissy d'abord. Dans la pénombre du balcon, elle avait l'air d'un fantôme. Elle avait les yeux humides et sa main pâle, suspendue dans le vide, enserrait une coupe à peine entamée. Il l'avait eue. Il avait élevé la voix et avait capturé son esprit. Elle ne me voyait plus. Elle ne sentait plus l'étoffe douce sur sa peau blême. Elle avait même oublié le champagne dont les bulles expirantes remontaient vers la surface du liquide ambré en exhalant une plainte pétillante.

Sur la scène ensuite. Le choriste voyait son ventre bedonnant encerclé d'un gilet désuet. Bizarrement son costume m'évoquait l'orient – tissé or et sang, couleurs du couchant, de la chaleur équatoriale – mais j'étais probablement dans le faux. En deuxième choix, il me faisait penser au blason des Gryffondor.

Enfin sur les rangées de sièges en contrebas. Là une vieille sorcière essuyait une larme en songeant que la semi-obscurité dissimulerait son geste. Ici deux fillettes se chamaillaient et leur père les grondait à voix basse sans quitter le spectacle des yeux. Plus loin un couple échangeait un baiser ému. A l'autre bout de la salle, le rougeoiement d'un briquet attira mon œil distrait.

_Non_.

« Narcissa ?

– Mmh ? répondit l'intéressée, peu encline à perdre une miette de la scène.

– Je crois que les Potter sont là. Avec ton cousin. »

Elle se redressa aussitôt.

« Où ça ? »

Je lui indiquai du doigt l'extrémité gauche de la troisième ligne.

« Oui, approuva-t-elle. Je crois bien que ce sont eux… »

Puis, déjà oublieuse de leur présence, elle replongea dans sa transe musicale.

Je contemplai un instant la petite silhouette qui jouait à éteindre et raviver la flammèche bleue. Apparemment Black s'ennuyait autant que moi.

x

Durant l'entracte Narcissa me traîna contre mon gré hors de notre loge, bien décidée à se conduire en jeune fille modèle. Elle salua Augusta Londubat et sa belle-fille, le couple Flint, une foule d'inconnus et acheva sa tournée de paroles creuses par la famille Potter. Charnue et joviale, la mère de James commenta par des termes très techniques la prestation d'Antony Prewett. Et Narcissa approuvait vivement, rajoutait par-dessus des expressions non moins complexes sensées traduire avec quelle exaltation elle avait écouté le chant dudit Prewett.

Le fils Potter m'offrit ce sourire goguenard que je lui connaissais.

« Fais pas comme si tu comprenais ce qu'elles racontent, soufflai-je avec lassitude. »

Le père avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Loin de s'offusquer du ton que j'utilisais pour discourir avec son fils, il m'accorda au contraire une œillade sympathique et compatissante. Un peu en retrait, Black nous tournait le dos.

« Sirius ? appela le père Potter. »

Impossible dès lors de faire celui qui n'avait pas remarqué notre arrivée.

« Bonsoir Narcissa, lâcha-t-il. »

Elle lui rendit son salut après une brève hésitation – il fallait reconnaître pour sa défense que le ton employé par son cousin était singulièrement détaché.

« Andersen. »

J'aurais voulu faire un pas vers lui, prononcer quelques mots, mais l'attention avec laquelle James Potter suivait le moindre de mes mouvements me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me bornai donc à un « bonsoir » de rigueur.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère qui se faisait un brin tendue, Potter Senior s'était mis à me questionner aimablement. Sur ma famille, mes projets d'avenir. Etonnant qu'un homme à ce point civilisé ait pu pondre un gamin aussi arrogant.

Celui-ci, pendant ce temps, m'étudiait en silence et si je n'avais pas été si bien élevée je lui aurais fait passer l'envie de me dévisager.

La reprise imminente nous contraignit à nous séparer. En montant, devancée par Narcissa, les escaliers conduisant aux balcons, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Traînant des pieds, Black laissa les Potter le dépasser.

Dire que nos regards se croisèrent aurait été mentir. Ils s'entrechoquèrent plutôt, avec une espèce de violence incongrue, s'accrochèrent une seconde, argent contre ébène, et se lâchèrent presque aussitôt. Si j'étais incapable d'expliquer la signification de ce moment, je pouvais par contre témoigner de son intensité. J'en étais encore toute secouée en parvenant au balcon privée financée par Druella Black.

Je ne saurais dire si la deuxième partie de l'œuvre fut d'une qualité supérieure à la précédente ou si la rencontre qui les sépara eut une quelconque influence sur mon émotivité, quoiqu'il en soit je fus cette fois happée par la puissance vocale des artistes. Je ressentis le désespoir de la soliste et si je n'avais pas le vocabulaire de Cissy ou de la mère de Potter – soprano, alto, contralto, qu'en savais-je ? – je fus touchée par la mélancolie de son chant. Ses _hélas !_ à répétition fendaient l'âme en deux, en quatre, en mille et je frissonnai quand s'élevant, plus haut, toujours un peu plus haut, sa voix vibra dans les aigus avec une justesse incroyable. Loin de me laisser du répit, elle sombra sans transition aucune dans les graves angoissants. Alors, immobile sur mon siège, je compris brusquement l'engouement de Narcissa.

Je ne sus s'il y avait matière à en déduire quelque chose mais Black avait cessé de jouer avec son briquet.

En quittant le théâtre, encore toute tremblante, je scrutai la foule qui se dirigeait vers les portes. Je ne l'aperçus pas et en fus inexplicablement contrariée.

x

Il existait à Godric Hollow un petit manoir d'architecture victorienne assez déconcertant. Ça et là, des lucarnes avaient été percées dans les cloisons et s'avançaient en porte-à-faux, saillant fièrement, en fournissant à l'ensemble du bâtiment une impression d'instabilité comique. Partout les reliefs surchargeaient la façade – ici des étages en encorbellement, au rez-de-chaussée la loggia à laquelle on accédait par un petit escalier de bois, plus haut, une fenêtre arquée creusée dans les briques rouges, et les balustrades peintes, et l'auvent… L'avancée du toit plongeait les pourtours de la demeure dans la pénombre.

Gravissant l'étroit chemin de terre, Bellona annonça fièrement :

« La Villa des Bouvreuils. Construite par mon aïeul Frederick Macnair. »

Et Magdalena, gonflant les joues dans l'espoir de souffler sur ses doigts un air plus chaud, grommela : « Mais _magne-toi_, on se les _gèle_ ! »

La petite grimaça une moue vexée et soudain fit volteface. Elle débuta la descente de la colline sans dénier nous fournir d'explication.

J'échangeai un regard déconcerté avec Narcissa.

Après dix secondes de marche silencieuse, Bell pivota. Elle nous dévisagea l'une après l'autre et, lorsqu'elle eut enfin saisi la raison de notre confusion, éclata d'un grand rire emprunt d'amertume : « Quoi ? Vous croyiez vraiment que j'habitais là-dedans ? Mon père a vendu la maison quand j'avais cinq ans, elle appartient aux River maintenant. »

Elle haussa les épaules dans le vide et reprit son trajet sur la pente escarpée. Elle nous fit traverser le village, contourner un taillis, et bientôt la véritable demeure des Macnair nous fit face. Maisonnette de pierre s'élevant sur deux étages à laquelle s'ajoutait un jardin bourbeux entouré d'un enclot de bois vermoulu. C'était petit, froid et gadoueux, mais personne n'émit la moindre critique.

Ici on essuyait ses bottines au seuil de l'habitation et on les rangeait dans le meuble terne à l'entrée.

Elle nous conduisit à la cuisine et nous proposa du chocolat chaud (« Une pure merveille ! applaudit d'avance Magdalena qui à ma connaissance siégeait là depuis plus d'une semaine »).

Très vite, on oublia la modestie de la propriété. On s'enroula sous d'épaisses couvertures de laine, renforçant leur pouvoir par des sorts de chauffage, et la température sembla moins critique. On grignota en tentant – combat perdu d'avance – de ne pas disséminer des miettes dans tout le salon. On raconta comment la grand-mère Nott s'était vautrée sur le buffet, après avoir vaillamment descendu une bouteille de cognac sorcier, et qu'il avait fallu la ramener chez elle, contacter le fils qui n'avait pu se rendre à la réception, et tous les soucis que l'ancêtre avait engendrés par son ébriété. On tut les sujets fâcheux – fiançailles rompues, disputes familiales. Lena mentionna comment elle avait fait ses bagages et fuit sa mère le soir même du réveillon. Mais Bellona montra ses cadeaux pour purger l'atmosphère de sa morosité ambiante et aussitôt tout le monde se détendit.

« Donovan m'a proposé de sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui à la rentrée, lâcha-t-elle tout de go. »

Magdalena émit un son étouffé, un long « oooh » plein d'émotion, qui énerva la benjamine de notre groupe. Elle nous confia ses doutes après avoir poussé notre amie hors du sofa en signe de représailles. S'en suivit un cours d'initiation aux relations amoureuses, généreusement offert par Lena, qui convainquit notre jeune camarade de moins se triturer les méninges.

Lorsque Narcissa en vint à exposer avec moult détails notre virée à l'opéra, le regard torve que me lança Magdalena (« On a croisé les Potter avec mon cousin, disait alors Cissy, elle est très sympathique la mère de James en fin de compte. Même Sirius a été poli et bien élevé. ») me contraignit à plonger le nez dans ma tasse pour conserver une relative contenance. Bizarrement, Lena ne fut pas dupe, et le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres n'augurait rien de bon.

x

On me contraignit à aller retourner chercher de la brioche dans la cuisine. L'unanimité de ma désignation laissait peu de doute quant à la préméditation d'une telle décision, mais pour une fois je ne protestai pas.

Je contemplais le triste panorama au dehors quand un « pop » sonore me fit me retourner d'un bond. Le nouveau venu baissa les yeux sur ma personne – sa haute silhouette dégingandée le contraignait à dominer son monde d'une bonne tête.

« Amie de Bellona, je présum' ? me salua-t-il. »

Sa dentition ravagée donnait la chair de poule. Et c'était sans parler de sa voix à la fois rauque et grinçante – association difficile à concevoir avant d'avoir rencontré Walden Macnair en personne. Son regard terne brilla de colère devant mon mutisme.

« Je t'ai posée une question, me semble.

– Oui, je suis son amie. Elle m'a invitée, crus-je bon de préciser. »

Il renifla quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment et se dirigea vers le placard. Trop déstabilisée pour mener ma quête à terme, je l'observai prendre un soin tout particulier à se composer un repas. Viande, légumes à la poêle et une part de cake surmontée de crème fouettée. Il posa le tout sur un plateau et expliqua, sous mon regard perplexe : « Vais pas vous déranger. Je mont' dans ma chambre. »

Et il partit de sa démarche lourde et inesthétique vers l'étage. En prenant le chemin du salon, sans la brioche tant attendue, je me rappelai que lors de la visite du rez-de-chaussée, Bellona nous avait indiqué la chambre de son aîné. On y accédait par une trappe. Le manque de place faisait qu'il créchait dans une cave réaménagée.

Pas à l'étage, donc.

x

L'après-midi se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

On ne recroisa plus Walden mais Nephtys, la mère de Bellona, passa nous saluer. Elle avait l'air si exténuée que Narcissa, Magdalena et moi-même échangeâmes un coup d'œil compatissant.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle en accrochant le regard de Bell. »

Elle n'était que la copie conforme de sa fille avec trois décennies de plus. Un beau visage fatigué auréolé de bouclettes flamboyantes, des prunelles d'un vert intense et bienveillant… Elle paraissait un peu inquiète de toutes nous savoir là, mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû au statut de nos familles respectives – les Macnair côtoyaient rarement des sorciers du rang des Black ou des Andersen.

Bellona hocha la tête, un peu trop solennellement, comme si notre accueil faisait l'objet d'une préparation toute particulière… Une fois que Nephtys eut quitté la chambre où se déroulait notre petite réunion, Magdalena osa enfin poser la question qui nous tourmentait toutes.

« Dis, Bell, il est où ton père ? »

Laquelle lui répondit, très succinctement : « Mort. »

Après s'être confondue en excuses – et maudite par la même occasion – Lena s'était renfermée dans un silence troublé. Son propre père avait quitté l'Angleterre des années plus tôt et fondé une nouvelle famille quelque part en Floride. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le vide que laissait le départ d'un proche.

Bellona s'était levée pour attraper le cadre suspendu tant bien que mal au dessus d'une pile de livres. C'était une photo de ses parents. Macnair Senior était loin d'être beau (Walden tenait de lui, sans aucun doute…) mais son sourire avait quelque chose de contagieux.

« J'avais sept ans. »

Elle ne prononça rien d'autre, mais on avait saisi. _J'avais sept ans_ _quand il est mort_.

Un cri déchira soudain le calme qu'avait laissé plané l'aveu et Bellona bondit sur ses jambes. Si au début j'avais songé à Nephtys, le second hurlement contredit mon hypothèse. C'était certes une voix féminine… mais celle d'une fillette, pas d'une mère adulte.

Une autre, plus grave, rugit sur une note anxieuse : « Bell ! »

Elle quitta la chambre. On la talonna, hagardes, perdues.

Au bas des escaliers, Walden.

« Où est maman ? demanda Bellona.

– Retournée au travail. Qu'est-ce que… Je fais _quoi_ ? »

Dans ses bras, une gamine. Six ans, pas plus. Elle tenait ses mains en coupe sous son nez mais déjà le sang s'insinuait entre ses doigts, maculait le col de sa chemise de nuit…

« Ste Mangouste, murmura Lena d'une voix lointaine. »

Le jeune homme grogna en réponse : « Pas les moyens. »

Et Narcissa, la mine sévère : « T'occupe pas de ça, Walden. Kassidy et moi on se chargera des frais. »

Le soulagement effaça le froncement de sourcils du frère Macnair. Sa reconnaissance visible m'arracha le cœur tandis qu'il transplanait, la fillette étroitement serrée contre son buste. »

Bellona se laissa choir sur le sofa et lâcha un soupir terrible. Elle nous intima de nous asseoir pour écouter son récit.

x

« Mon frère s'en souvient mais moi j'étais trop petite quand on a décelé la maladie de mon père. Dans mes souvenirs, il a toujours eu sa série d'examens chaque semaine. On lui prélevait sang, moelle osseuse, cheveux, ça dépendait… Les analyses revenaient par courrier. Toujours le même hibou, aussi blanc que l'hôpital.

Les Médicomages n'ont jamais su ce que c'était. Ils pensent que ça provient du monde moldu.

La petite fortune durement économisée par mon grand-père a fondu dans les frais d'hospitalisation. Ensuite on a commencé à faire des prêts à Gringotts. On a hypothéqué la Villa. Au bout d'un moment on a dû se résigner à déménager.

Et… » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Tanit, ma petite sœur, est atteinte. On le sait depuis l'année dernière. »

Magdalena échappa un juron.

« On peut pas la laisser sortir, parce que si elle se blesse… Elle est à moitié hémophile en plus du reste. Et elle fait des cauchemars terribles. Elle a tout le temps de la fièvre, elle se met à convulser parfois. »

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, ça expliquait son attitude… Après la crise à laquelle elle avait assisté dans notre dortoir, elle s'était montrée singulièrement distante. J'avais bien compris que le spectacle l'avait secouée, mais je m'étais dit que c'était juste une affaire de sensibilité. Alors que cela réveillait en elle le souvenir de sa sœur malade.

« Si on ne trouve pas de traitements, elle est condamnée. »

Une honte terrible me submergea. En cet instant, si on m'avait proposé d'épouser Lucius Malefoy, j'aurais probablement consenti. Qu'est-ce qu'un mariage face à _ça_ ? Une gamine de onze ans qui vit dans la peur de perdre sa plus jeune sœur…

x

Je regagnai mon toit, la mort dans l'âme. Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fulvia. Elle m'attrapa le bras en riant et me mena avec force jusqu'au petit salon. Ils étaient tous là : sa grande sœur Georgia, son petit-frère Garry avec qui je jouais à « mages et dragons » lorsque j'étais enfant, et Neil avec son demi-sourire sardonique. Tous des cousins germains, que j'avais fréquentés dans mes plus jeunes années lorsque grand-mère nous gardait pendant que nos parents respectifs travaillaient.

Parmi nous, les sœurs Crabbe avaient été les premières à rentrer à Poudlard et leur cadet, Garry, avait rejoint Durmstrang deux ans après que la plus jeune ait été répartie à Serpentard. Dès lors nous ne nous voyions plus que pour les vacances, et encore ! A son tour Neil n'avait pas tardé à intégrer l'école de sorcellerie britannique, chez les Serdaigle toutefois. J'avais été la petite dernière à m'asseoir dans la Grande Salle sous les applaudissements.

« On s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on discute de ton avenir ! annonça Georgia, l'aînée de notre génération, en levant dans ma direction sa bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. »

Garry loucha sur l'étiquette du flacon : « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il conviendrait de prendre des décisions ce soir…

– Je ne sais pas, avança Neil. Après tout, Georgia s'est bien fiancée complètement ivre et ça a l'air de lui réussir. »

La concernée s'enflamma : « _Je-n'étais-pas-ivre !_ Je me suis pris les pieds dans ma robe, _c'est tout_ _!_ »

Et Fulvia qui ajouta, tout miel : « Oh, je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que Merrick était plus éméché encore… Pour demander ma sœur en mariage, je ne vois que cette explication.

– C'est ça, moque-toi… Vieille fille, va ! »

Je me laissai gagner par la bonne humeur ambiante, heureuse de les retrouver là. Plus heureuse même que ce que j'aurais pu penser au premier abord.

« Je cherche encore le potionneur charmant, contra Fulvia en papillonnant des yeux. »

Je pensai à Severus et la vision de ma cousine accrochée à son bras, levant vers lui des yeux énamourés, m'amusa tant que je me surpris à rire toute seule.

Confortablement appuyé sur le divan, Neil informa le groupe : « Je crois que Kassidy a un candidat à te proposer.

– Il ne lui plairait pas. »

Sans prévenir, Fulvia changea de sujet : « Vous avez lu la Gazette dernièrement ? Il paraît que la femme d'Auberlet – vous savez, celui qui est mort l'année dernière je crois – ben il paraît qu'elle s'est faite assassiner elle aussi.

– Oui, c'est terrible. »

Le ton de Neil était dépourvu de la moindre once de compassion.

« Tu étais en classe avec Larry Auberlet, non ? lui demanda-t-on.

– Oui. Un garçon charmant. Très bon joueur de Quidditch aussi… »

Les autres se laissèrent abuser par sa moue navrée. Moi je me souvenais dudit Larry. Il poursuivait mon cousin dans les couloirs en l'affublant de sobriquets puérils, parmi lesquels venaient en tête de liste « fillette » et « pleureuse ». En septième année, ils s'étaient battus et Neil lui avait cogné la tête contre une rambarde d'escalier. Je me rappellerais toujours de son petit rictus satisfait, quand l'autre, agenouillé sur le parquet, avait essuyé le filet de sang qui ruisselait sur sa tempe. « _Voilà une position qui te va mieux, Auberlet ; à genoux devant moi. Dommage que Rita ne soit plus là pour commenter la scène. J'ai la certitude que le récit de ton humiliation aurait ravi les foules, tu sais ? _» Bref, Neil avait beau être odieux, il n'en était pas moins vrai que Larry avait été un petit con tout sauf charmant.

Le regard attentif et douceâtre – caramel liquide – posé sur ma personne me fit frémir.

« Bois, cousine, ça te réchauffera. »

Il envoya dans ma direction une flasque de whisky sorcier. La façon qu'il avait de me fixer… j'étais sûre qu'il connaissait mes doutes et s'en amusait. Et j'avais la certitude que mes soupçons le concernant n'étaient pas tous infondés, ce qui ne me rassurait pas outre mesure.

Garry ramena la discussion sur un sujet plus trivial, à savoir la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Vite lasses, les sœurs Crabbe vinrent se poser chacune sur un des accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.

« Alors ? Tu es fiancée je crois, non ?

– C'est officieux. »

Georgia baissa le ton : « On peut t'aider si tu veux. Discréditer Malefoy devant ta mère et tout et tout… » Clin d'œil de Fulvia : « Neil dit que tu préfères le fils Lestrange.

– Neil devrait se mêler de ses affaires… »

Mon grommellement leur arracha un éclat de rire. Les garçons se tournèrent vers nous pour voir ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité des deux aînées mais comme ils ne comprenaient pas replongèrent dans leur débat (à savoir qui des croates ou des chiliens finiraient au bas du classement cette année).

« C'est sûr que Rabastan a de l'allure, admit Georgia.

– Tu veux dire que même sobre tu aurais accepté de sa part une demande en mariage ? glissa malicieusement sa cadette. »

Œillade assassine.

« Et les études ? demanda soudain Fulvia, désireuse de survivre à la soirée. »

La discussion se poursuivit, la veillée aussi, si bien qu'on s'endormit, fins saouls, sur les canapés du petit salon, alors que l'aube dardait dans la pièce ses premiers rayons enjoués. Au matin, j'admirai ma famille endormie… Georgia, presque mariée, Fulvia qui vivait pour et par sa science des potions, Garry qui briguait un poste de professeur dans son ancienne école, et Neil, si paisible, si innocent dans son sommeil, roulé en boule sur le sofa. Neil, le cousin bizarre aux mœurs dissolues. Neil qui avait commis l'erreur que j'étais soudain soulagée de n'avoir pas commise. Neil, le Mangemort.

En effet sur la peau blanche de son avant-bras, la manche retroussée par ses remuements nocturnes laissait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Crâne et serpent, sur l'épiderme blafard. Je me penchai sur sa silhouette et tirai sur l'étoffe afin de recouvrir la preuve accablante de ses crimes.

Et je chuchotai en écho : « _La famille passe avant tout_. »


	18. Bouleversements

Je suis impardonnable. Vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres, si vous le désirez... ou des lames de rasoir. Bref, sachez quand même que je m'en veux énormement.

Ce chapitre est court parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le finir (j'ai écris au moins trois versions diffèrentes et aucune ne me convient). Mais je préfère publier cette partie aujourd'hui pour ne pas risquer de perdre ma motivation.

Après réflexion, ce soir la suite m'apparaît un peu plus clairement et j'espère pouvoir updated la semaine prochaine (je risque d'être assez prise ce week-end, avec mon anniversaire).

Encore une fois, je suis désolée !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :** Bouleversements

x

Juchée sur des talons aux dimensions faramineuses, la fille, blonde plantureuse au regard de biche, rejoignait sa table en riant avec son groupe d'amies. June Vauvert – car c'était elle – se donnait de grands airs sous prétextes qu'ayant été répartie Serdaigle, elle faisait obligatoirement parti de « l'élite de Poudlard » et ce malgré les notes hautement supérieures aux siennes que récoltaient Lupin, Evans ou Severus à chaque interrogation.

Il y avait en elle un total manque de cohérence : elle s'était confectionné une image de jeune fille osée et confiante ; cependant à chaque fois que sa route croisait une vitre ou un miroir, un relent d'anxiété la contraignait à piler net, à ausculter son visage, à rabattre sa frange sur son front ou à jeter un œil au reflet de ses cuisses supposées trop charnues. Au fond, elle était prude, effrayée par son image, profondément complexée.

J'avais du mal à concevoir qu'un type tel que Black puisse sérieusement s'intéresser à elle.

« Elle a des fesses ENORMES, clama Magdalena, sans aucun soucis de discrétion. »

Je lui jetai un regard moitié éberlué, moitié sceptique.

« Oh… tu es encore dans la phase d'observation. Excuse-moi. » Elle se redressa d'un bond joyeux : « Appelle-moi quand tu voudras qu'on lui invente des défauts. J'adore cet aspect des rapports humains. »

Elle effectua à mon adresse un petit salut militaire – sa nouvelle manie depuis la rentrée – et s'éloigna retrouver Marsyas Devos, avec lequel se profilait vraisemblablement un début de flirt. A la mine que tirait Avery, il était aisé de deviner ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

Il se leva vivement d'ailleurs, avala les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient en trois grandes enjambées et enroula ses doigts autour de mon poignet.

« Tu viens avec moi, annonça-t-il fermement.

– Je peux finir mon café ?

– Non. »

La dureté de son ton m'incita à coopérer rapidement.

« Où on va ? m'enquis-je tandis qu'il ruminait quelque chose dans sa barbe. »

J'étais obligée d'adopter une espèce de trot ridicule pour me maintenir à sa hauteur.

« Bibliothèque. »

Plus succinct, tu meurs.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence singulier. Je le devinais nerveux, irrité, mais je ne parvins pas à déterminer en quoi ma présence pourrait lui être utile. S'il comptait pleurer sur une épaule réconfortante – Merlin, tout mais pas ça ! – il n'avait pas élu la bonne personne. En même temps l'antre de Pince n'était pas le lieu le plus propice pour se livrer à des confessions orales…

Il nous mena jusqu'à une table étroite et je notai distraitement qu'il avait choisi les rayonnages les plus calmes, ceux où on risquait le moins d'être dérangés par un intrus en quête de lecture. Ici les étagères comportaient principalement des dictionnaires de langue gobeline, option qui n'était plus proposée à Poudlard par manque de professeur qualifié – ou d'élève motivé.

« Avery… ? »

Il émergea de ses pensées en sursautant légèrement, toussota et se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

« Il y a quelques temps, Wilkes – tu le connais, une vraie commère – m'a raconté que tu n'étais pas très emballée par tes fiançailles à venir.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Il chercha ses mots, me… confronta du regard. On aurait dit qu'il voulait mesurer ma capacité à… à quoi au juste ? Garder la bouche close sur ses aveux futurs ? Exécuter une tâche particulière ?

« Ecoute, Ander– » Il se résigna finalement à employer mon prénom : « Kassidy… J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu n'en parleras pas. Ni à ta famille, ni à Magdalena, et surtout pas à _ma_ famille. »

J'acquiesçai gravement. Avery n'était pas du genre à exiger des serments ; ce qu'il allait me confier là n'était donc pas du domaine du simple babillage.

« Je veux trouver le moyen de contourner le sort de Matrimonia. »

Cette révélation, il fallait être de sang-pur pour en comprendre le sens et l'ampleur. Le sortilège officiait depuis des siècles, il permettait aux parents de tuer dans l'œuf toutes protestations de la part de leur descendance quand au sujet du choix marital. En l'appliquant lors du baptême sorcier, on s'assurait qu'aucun obstacle majeur ne vienne s'opposer aux projets d'alliance familiaux. Le rituel se résumait simplement : épouse qui on t'ordonne, ou accepte la malédiction. Pour en subir déjà une, je n'étais pas franchement tentée d'en expérimenter une deuxième.

Mais si sa déclaration était si choquante c'était parce que le sujet était en passe de devenir tabou. Certaines familles refusaient de se plier à cette pratique, les Black et les Malefoy notamment qui considéraient qu'une bonne éducation devait s'y substituer – dans ce cas si au bout du compte le fils ou la fille refusait de se prêter au jeu on considérait que la faute revenait aux lacunes pédagogiques des parents. La répugnance de personnages tels qu'Abraxas ou Cygnus à en user faisait qu'il était devenu malséant de mentionner le rituel lors des contrats de mariage, quand bien même les deux partis l'eussent-ils employé.

Quant à invoquer un projet de lutte contre la malédiction, voilà qui aurait presque été considéré comme de la haute trahison. C'était s'élever contre l'avis de ses géniteurs, c'était cracher sur son sang et sur son nom. C'était de l'hérésie, de l'indignité, une preuve de bassesse impardonnable.

C'est pourquoi devant moi Avery se rabrouait en silence et regrettait déjà ses paroles.

« Tu veux qu'on y travaille ensemble ? l'interrogeai-je. »

L'espoir et la gratitude naquirent dans son regard.

« Si tu veux bien…

– Je veux. Mettons-nous au travail. »

Et ainsi débuta notre étroite et très secrète collaboration.

x

En quittant la bibliothèque, on eut droit à la première manifestation de tendresse répugnante du couple désassorti.

Dos au mur, son livre de métamorphose serré contre le cœur elle levait son petit visage vers lui. Il avait le bras tendu, paume à plat contre la pierre, et son autre main sur les hanches rondes était lascivement accrochée à un passant du jeans.

Ils étaient si bien occupés qu'il ne m'aurait pas vue si je n'avais pas effleuré son dos au passage et déclaré avec un rien de condescendance :

« Je me disais bien que c'était louche que tu traînes si prêt de la bibliothèque… »

Il se détacha de la bouche pulpeuse tandis que je m'éloignais à pas lents.

« Au moins je fais ça à l'extérieur, pas dedans. »

Il loucha un peu sur Avery mais ne formula pas de raillerie directe à son encontre – chose fort compréhensible étant donné sa carrure et son humeur qui tendait à être de moins en moins arrangeante. Contre toute attente, aussi bien pour moi que pour un Black qui doutait encore de sa supputation, le géant plaça sa lourde main au creux de mes reins et sur une œillade farouche laissa le Gryffondor ahuri aux bons soins de June Vauvert tout en m'entraînant en direction de la salle commune.

Il réinstaura une distance correcte entre nous une fois que nous fûmes hors de vue et, en chemin, justifia son acte :

« Il y a du désir dans son regard. Si tu n'y prends pas garde, il y a des risques que tu finisses dans son lit. »

J'éclatai de rire : « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

A ma question il rétorqua froidement :

« Tu es à Serpentard. Tu es issue d'une lignée puissante et estimée. Tu te déshonorerais à coucher avec un type comme lui. »

Pour le coup j'étais assez perplexe.

« C'est toi qui me dit ça, _Junior_ ? Les Pomfresh sont pire que de simples sangs-mêlés : ils ont été radiés de la haute société, complètement dénigrés, même dans une presse pourtant exempte de préjugés. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, si je m'envoie en l'air avec un prétendu traître à son sang ?

– Tu es l'Aînée de la Maison. Tu as des responsabilités, tu es sensé être le reflet de ta génération.

– Un reflet déformé ou un reflet honnête ? » Je lui laissai une seconde ou deux pour y songer. « Et si j'ai envie de faire des galipettes avec Black, Potter ou n'importe qui d'autre, je le fais. Ton jugement tu te le gardes. »

Il blêmissait davantage à chaque phrase.

« Un jour il faudra que tu cesses d'être hypocrite avec toi-même, Avery. Choisir Lena, ce n'est pas seulement refuser le parti de tes parents. C'est traîner ta famille dans la boue, c'est (aux dires de tout ton entourage) corrompre d'avance le sang de ta descendance. Au fond, tu ne vaudrais pas beaucoup mieux qu'un traître à son sang. »

Il était blafard désormais. D'abord figés par la stupeur, ses traits se durcirent subitement et l'indignation se peignit très clairement sur son visage.

« Ne redis _jamais_ ça, Andersen, menaça-t-il. _Jamais_, tu entends ? »

Je réalisai à cet instant précis qu'il ne rechignerait pas à me lancer un maléfice si je faisais seulement mine de toucher une fois de plus à son confortable cocon d'illusions. J'avais presque envie de ricaner tant il était grotesque avec ses fausses excuses et sa manière de ne considérer les choses que sous l'angle qui ne remettait pas en question son égo et ses infects préceptes sang-purs.

« Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais, je ne vois pas la nécessité de te le répéter deux fois. Mes paroles, tu en fais ce que tu en veux. »

Mais s'il croyait que Magdalena accepterait ce genre de philosophie, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil – et sacrément profondément. Elle ne le laisserait pas reporter la faute sur elle et se voiler la face. S'il voulait que ça marche entre eux, il allait devoir démolir l'idée abjecte qu'il s'était fait de la situation.

x

Les vacances, l'éloignement géographique et les mésaventures de chacune avaient ressoudé notre petit groupe. Circée avait proposé d'en faire baver à Rodolphus, ce à quoi Narcissa avait répondu qu'elle y avait déjà veillé (selon ses propres termes : « Avec ma sœur comme épouse, il va très vite déchanter. »).

Lena m'avait questionné sur la rumeur récente qui voulait qu'une union maritale Avery-Andersen soit proche de l'officialisation. Le résumé succinct de notre rencontre avec Black l'avait beaucoup amusée, mais j'avais perçu dans son rire un soulagement réel.

Enfin on avait discuté de la famille de Bellona, suite à quoi Circée nous avait toutes surprises en déclarant que Walden Macnair, de source sûre, avait rejoint les Mangemorts. Comment elle le savait, mystère, mais l'hypothèse m'avait paru crédible. Après tout, combien de disciples se joignaient à Voldemort par désespoir ? Je n'aurais pas été très étonnée d'apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur faisait miroiter une aide ou une récompense quelconque s'ils le servaient efficacement. Et quand on a une petite sœur de six ans atteinte d'une maladie possiblement mortelle, même une hypothèse de remède vaut bien le coup d'effectuer la plus basse et la plus vile besogne du monde.

x

Avery referma le manuscrit d'un geste sec. Le soulagement qu'il aurait dû ressentir en exprimant ainsi sa contrariété ne fut apparemment pas au rendez-vous car une seconde à peine s'était écoulée que son poing percutait la table avec une violence inouïe, faisant cliqueter les plumes dans les encriers et trembler les grimoires.

« Merde ! siffla-t-il entre ses mâchoires contractées. Merde, merde, _merde !_ »

Il s'empara de ma lecture et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

« C'est bon ? l'interrogeai paisiblement. Tu as fini ?

– Non j'ai pas fini ! » Il s'emportait… « Et arrête de faire comme si ça t'étais égal ! Arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas…

– Comprendre quoi, Junior ? »

Ses prunelles me foudroyèrent, électriques et mauvaises.

« Tu ne vois pas que ça sert à rien ? On a parcouru toute la bibliothèque, Réserve incluse. Et on a rien trouvé. Rien ! Pas la _moindre_ miette d'information !

– Il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous a échappé… »

Il se redressa en passant une main éreintée sur sa chevelure rase :

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver ça dans le… » Il jeta un coup d'œil haineux à l'ouvrage qu'il avait précédemment envoyé valser contre la pierre « …_Recueil des Sorts Bienheureux_ ? »

Je soupirai.

« Non, tu as raison. »

Le silence retomba sur la bibliothèque. Isolés derrière les étagères de langue gobeline, il ne nous parvenait rien du monde extérieur, si ce n'est de temps un autre le chuchotement d'une plume contre la surface rêche d'un parchemin.

« Tu veux venir boire un verre avec les sixième année ? Regulus s'est procuré du Whisky Pur Feu le week-end dernier…

– C'est ça, noyons notre désespoir dans l'alcool ! approuvai-je avec un demi-sourire. »

Le regard d'Avery, miroir du mien, ne riait pas. Et je sus que le lendemain matin serait douloureux, avec bouche pâteuse et crâne migraineux à la clef ; voire une défaillance de mémoire si nous étions vraiment malchanceux.

x

Effectivement, le réveil fut difficile et particulièrement tardif. Mon arrivée dans la Grande Salle ne put en conséquence passer inaperçue. Le courrier venait d'arriver – j'étais donc _vraiment_ à la traîne. En passant à côté de la table des Poufsouffle, je surpris le regard de Betty McLinden posé sur moi, mélange de perplexité et de désapprobation. Et elle n'était pas la seule…

Je lissai mes cheveux d'une main hésitante. Non… j'avais bien ma natte coutumière. Et après vérification il s'avérât que mon uniforme scolaire était impeccable.

Etait-ce cette histoire de prétendu mariage avec Avery qui désappointait tant la population étudiante ?

« Assieds-toi, m'intima Magdalena en se poussant pour me faire une place sur le banc. »

Elle avait le visage grave. Narcissa et Circée échangèrent un regard embarrassé qui me perturba plus encore que les réactions décelées tantôt. Bellona avait sa moue attristée des mauvais jours.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'inquiétai-je. »

Magdalena fit glisser le journal vers moi. Je regardai le sommaire. « Quelle page ? »

Elle secoua la tête et tapota du doigt l'article qui faisait la une.

_Il est trois heures du matin lorsque les Bones sont réveillés par un choc violent frappé contre le portail d'entrée. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais très haut au-dessus de leur toit flotte la Marque des Ténèbres. _

_D'après Fillis, l'elfe de maison familial, Edgar emmène promptement ses enfants au sous-sol puis, campé dans le hall en position de duel, s'apprête à livrer le combat. La porte vacille et tombe, le nuage de poussière donne l'avantage au père de famille qui abat sans tergiverser un premier adversaire._

_Il faudra trois assaillants pour venir à bout de lui._

_Ses parents et son épouse prennent courageusement la relève mais tombent à leur tour._

_La suite, nous la connaissons par bribes. Des amis de la famille, semble-t-il, arrivent sur place. L'affrontement fait rage dans toute la demeure. Deux Mangemorts parviennent à la cave, trouvent les sœurs Bones et les abattent promptement. Sur le chemin du retour, le destin oppose l'un d'eux à Elphias Dodge. La lutte se solde par la victoire de ce dernier._

_L'aube est déjà là quand les Aurors et les Médicomages font leur apparition. Le carnage est terminé. On dénombre deux morts dans chaque camp, en plus des membres de la famille Bones._

_Jeremy Suborn est pour sa part chargé d'identifier les deux Mangemorts tombés au combat. Le premier, à l'entrée, il lui faudra plusieurs heures de recherche avant de l'identifier : Terrence Fisher, obscur cousin des Nott._

_Quant au second, il avoue lui-même : « Avant même de soulever le masque, j'avais une sensation de déjà-vu. » Et pour cause !_

_Abattue de la main d'Elphias Dodge, nulle autre que Regina Andersen, née Bulstrode._

_Le nom vous dit quelque chose ? Rien d'étonnant :Une des plus grandes fortunes du Royaume-Uni. Directrice de la Gilt House – demeure sorcière historique dont les propriétés agricoles approvisionnent bon nombre d'apothicaires européens. Fondatrice de la chaîne d'hôtel Anders qui dessert toute la côte sud de l'Angleterre. Enfin l'une des principales donatrices de Sainte-Mangouste. Et ce n'est pas tout : son époux, lui, administre la plus célèbre réserve mondiale d'hippogriffes et publie fréquemment des articles dans les revues zoologiques américaines._

_Ce qu'il faut en conclure, moi je vais vous le dire : cessez de vous fier aux belles actions, richesse et célébrité ne sont qu'un masque, un masque d'autant plus épais que l'argent sert à le financer. Derrière il peut se cacher un démon ; un monstre qui abattra vos enfants de sang froid avant d'appuyer financièrement les hôpitaux qui les verront mourir._

_Souhaitons que les autres lignées de sang-pur ne suivent pas l'exemple de Regina Andersen._

_Samuel Thomas, rédacteur en chef de la _Gazette_._

« Non. »

C'est un murmure de contestation. Mes mains tremblantes se crispent sur le papier, le froissent, le percent pour en réfuter la teneur. Je relève la tête. Ils m'épient, me scrutent. Qu'attendent-ils de moi ? Que je pleure ? Que je nie ?

Ils ont tous le même regard. Ils se repaissent de mon trouble, boivent ma stupeur comme on boit l'Hydromel. Avides. Ils espèrent. Ils se disent que ça ne va pas tarder. Que bientôt je vais bondir ou hurler.

« Kassidy ?

– Non. »

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire. Dire non.

Les sentiments qui m'agitent, les mots sont incapables de les décrire. C'est sombre, tortueux, entremêlé, contradictoire. C'est un désir de violence. Envers quoi ? Envers qui ? Je l'ignore. Un cauchemar. C'est une stupeur telle que je ne peux réaliser.

Mes prunelles accrochent le vide. On m'observe toujours, patiemment. Ça ne va pas tarder. Ils le savent tous. Et ils s'en délectent à l'avance.

Je me redresse comme une automate, j'enjambe le banc et manque de me prendre les pieds dans mon sac. Je le hisse sur mon épaule en vacillant légèrement sur mes jambes.

Avancer droit vers la sortie. Pas après pas.

Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, je réaliserai que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je vais me réveiller, c'est sûr. Je vais me réveiller.

Je franchis le seuil des hautes portes.

Mais je ne me réveille pas.

x

J'errais dans les couloirs depuis des heures, toujours frappée par l'hébétude. C'était trop gros pour que je puisse me faire à l'idée.

Depuis que la nouvelle m'était parvenue, le monde m'apparaissait flou, lointain, comme recouvert d'un voile terne. J'entendais sans écouter. Je distinguai sans voir. Des sons, des formes, des couleurs à l'horizon. Mon existence s'était recentrée sur moi-même, ma perception s'était limitée à mon propre corps. Le reste n'était qu'un songe, un lieu imaginaire où j'avançais sans jamais m'arrêter. Des protagonistes pour meubler mes déambulations chaotiques. Mensonges que tout cela ; il y avait moi et l'abîme qui me happait, une énorme gueule gloutonne qui m'engloutissait davantage à chaque mètre parcouru. Rien d'autre.

Contre ma cuisse, à travers le tissu trop fin de ma sacoche, un contact froid me ramena à la réalité. Je tirai de la poche un miroir hideux.

« Sirius ? »

Son visage soucieux apparut sur la surface polie. Je le fixai un instant en silence, glissai mon pouce sur le bord de mes lèvres pour en mordiller l'ongle d'un coup de dent anxieux.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il me questionna, sourcil froncés :

« T'es où ? »

Un peu hagarde, j'observai les alentours.

« Je suis pas sûre… troisième étage… je crois.

– D'accord. C'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller. Ne bouge surtout pas… J'arrive. »

J'acquiesçai vaguement et il disparut de l'écran circulaire.


	19. Les funérailles

Je vous épargne le refrain "un mois et demi d'attente ! je suis impardonnable, jetez moi des pierres ou permettez moi de m'assommer avec une poêle façon elfe de maison". Vous savez depuis le temps que j'éprouve des difficultés à poursuivre cette fic mais que je suis résolue à ne pas lâcher l'affaire !

**Note importante : J'ai débusqué une grâââve incohérence temporelle liée à la généalogie des Bulstrode. Comme j'aime relier mes fics entre elles, je préfère ne pas négliger ce genre d'erreurs (ça peut avoir son importance dans un autre projet). J'ai donc repris l'ensemble de ma fic pour corriger certains passages (chapitres 4, 7 et 16 pour être précise). Si vous voulez plus de détails sur cette affaire, rendez-vous sur mon livejournal (basmoka . livejournal . com) ; je pense laisser une généalogie détaillée d'ici peu. Mais en résumé, ce qu'il y a à retenir de tout ça c'est que Hel Bulstrode (la vieille femme acariâtre que vous avez pu apercevoir chapitre 16) est désormais la mère de Regina Andersen et non sa grand-mère contrairement à ce que j'avais pu écrire.**

Je ne sais pas si on reverra Neil et Hel dans MBS, mais s'ils vous intéressent vous trouverez votre bonheur dans Rédemption et dans ma fic à venir Du sang sur nos mains où on suivra Hel dans sa jeunesse en Europe de l'est. J'ai d'ailleurs introduit le sujet dans ce chapitre.

Concernant Magdalena et son intrigue amoureuse avec Avery, j'hésite quant à la marche à suivre. Ce n'est pas tant l'évolution dans leurs rapports qui pose problème mais plutôt la façon dont je vais présenter les choses (c'est l'inconvénient d'une narration à la première personne). J'ai songé à écrire un OS parallèle à une partie de MBS mais rien n'est encore décidé.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :** Les funérailles

x

Assise en tailleur, je levai le menton pour lui faire face. Il se découpait sur le crépuscule, silhouette sombre et paradoxalement rassurante.

« Je… »

Non. Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer mon ressenti ; ou bien il en avait trop, peut-être, et choisir les bons nécessitait une quantité d'énergie trop importante, une vigueur que j'avais usée à force de pérégrinations.

« Viens, dit-il. »

Je m'emparai de sa main tendue. Il déposa l'autre dans mon dos pour me soutenir. Je me sentais poupée de chiffon, désarticulée et fragile, livrée aux durs soins d'une pesanteur cruelle.

« Tu me crois, Black, n'est-ce pas ?

– A quel propos ? demanda-t-il.

– Que je ne suis pas comme elle… »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien ; un gris de velours qui caressait ma rétine troublée.

« Oui. Je te crois. »

Une vague de chaleur me submergea à l'idée que quelqu'un, quelque part, ait foi en mon innocence.

« Maintenant oui, renchérit-il. Ça semble évident. »

Je baissai la nuque pour qu'il ne distingue pas mon trouble. J'avais égaré ma fierté, ma carapace, au cours des dernières heures écoulées. J'étais bien trop lasse pour simuler une force que je n'avais plus – ou que peut-être je n'avais jamais eue.

Il m'entraîna à sa suite dans une série de galeries éclairées. Peu à peu, la pierre céda le pas à un revêtement de bois. Les dallages furent remplacés par du parquet. Des sculptures de marbres et de bronze illuminaient notre promenade. On emprunta plusieurs escaliers, même une trappe et une échelle, traversa des larges couloirs puis des passages étroits.

« Où on va ? m'enquis-je dans un murmure. »

Il m'adressa un coup d'œil navré.

« Je ne sais pas. Je connais des endroits pour se cacher, d'autres pour se reposer, voir sans être vu, pour découvrir les secrets des Fondateurs, pour être seul… ou pour ne pas l'être. Mais je n'ai pas d'endroits pour ça.

– Moi non plus, admis-je. »

Il ouvrit une porte au hasard. Elle donnait sur une ancienne salle de classe empoussiérée. Il demeurait quelques tables et trois chaises, rangées en ligne le long des fenêtres. Le vent s'engouffrait en sifflant par une brèche dans les vitraux et un lambeau de rideau cognait contre le mur à intervalle régulier, comme pour battre la mesure. _Peut-être que c'est ici, l'endroit pour ça_, me dis-je.

J'escaladai le bureau professoral et croisai les jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

– Je vais aller à l'enterrement.

– Et après ?

– Après je n'en sais rien, Black. Je vais reprendre les cours, je vais obtenir mon diplôme. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

Il m'observa gravement.

« Tu peux lutter. Tu peux crier haut et fort que tu ne partages pas ses idées. Tu peux t'opposer à…

– Non. » Et c'était un non catégorique. « Ne me demande pas ça. Je ne veux pas me battre, ni aujourd'hui, ni plus tard. J'aspire à une vie tranquille, c'est tout. »

Il s'approcha du carreau brisé et l'air gelé le gifla au visage. Il recula vivement, répondit, le regard dans le vague : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu fermes les yeux que le monde s'arrêtera de tourner. C'est la guerre, Kassidy. Et même si tu ne veux pas la voir, elle est là.

– Tu m'appelles Kassidy ?

– Tu m'appelles bien Sirius quand tu as besoin de moi.

– Oh… Tu as besoin de moi alors ? »

Il sourit malicieusement. Ses cils baissés jetaient des ombres effilées sur ses pommettes.

« Pourquoi pas ?

– Et June ? »

Un bref ricanement lui échappa.

« Quoi June ? Elle fait partie… de celles que je vais oublier.

– Pourquoi tu sors avec elle dans ce cas ? »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, l'air de chercher la bonne formulation.

« Depuis que James nous a surpris, il s'imagine que je ne tourne pas rond.

– Ah ! compris-je. C'est pour donner le change. »

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

« On m'a collé sur la tronche une étiquette de séducteur invétéré…

– Parce que tu n'en es pas un peut-être ?

– … donc on me fout la paix tant que je suis conforme à ma réputation. »

Pour une raison inconnue, je repensai à Lupin et à ses insinuations voilées dans le Poudlard Express. J'interrogeai Black, curieuse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Lupin quand il a appris… ce que Potter a vu ?

– La vérité. »

Un silence passa.

« La vérité ? insistai-je.

– Oui, acquiesça-t-il nonchalamment. Que j'étais pas contre une partie de jambe en l'air avec toi. »

Je lançai un « _quoi ?_ » étranglé et il éclata de rire.

« Fais pas cette tête, Andersen, c'est pas un crime ! Et puis si mon souvenir est bon toi non plus t'étais pas contre… »

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser, sans savoir si c'était d'embarras ou d'agacement ; quelle qu'en soit l'explication je maudis ma réaction cutanée qui fut heureusement dissimulée par la pénombre environnante.

« James craignait que je me sois… entichée de toi. » Son hilarité reprit et j'hésitai entre être rassurée par son indifférence ou insultée par le sous-entendu implicite qu'aucun homme sain d'esprit n'envisagerait cette possibilité. « Il a tendance à imaginer le pire, ajouta-t-il.

– Et le pire c'est d'être amoureux de moi ?

– Même les Serpentard ne s'y risquent pas, c'est bien la preuve que ce doit être une terrible expérience…

– McLaggen l'était, lui rappelai-je un peu vexée.

– McLaggen est stupide. »

Je lui remémorai à brûle-pourpoint : « Tu étais sensé me remonter le moral. »

Il grimaça.

« J'ai jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. Mon talent consiste à dévier des sujets sensibles.

– Comme maintenant ? »

Il sourit largement.

« Tu m'as percé à jour, Andersen. »

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. Il s'écoula quelques minutes de calme, seulement troublé par la bourrasque à l'extérieur.

« Merci d'être venu. Tu n'étais pas obligé…

– J'avais peur que tu ne craques et que tu ne retombes dans tes trucs de Magie Noire.

– Je suis vidée, objectai-je. Franchement je doute même de pouvoir lancer un Lumos efficace. »

Il opina mollement.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta Salle Commune ?

– Non… Enfin si, mais pas tout de suite. »

Il accepta de demeurer à mes côtés, simplement muet, juste là à écouter le rideau frapper la vitre et les rafales s'époumoner. Quand il prit mon bras, sans un mot, je le laissai me diriger à travers le château. Je le soupçonnai d'effectuer quelques détours et je lui en fus reconnaissante ; je n'étais pas particulièrement désireuse de regagner mes quartiers. Il dut remarquer mes paupières s'alourdir, ma démarche se ralentir au fur et à mesure de notre ballade, car à un moment donné il fit un demi-tour plutôt soudain. Je m'appuyai un peu plus sur lui tandis qu'il enserrait ma taille.

C'est dans cet état de demi-somnolence qu'il m'abandonna à l'entrée des cachots.

« Repose-toi. Et utilise le miroir si tu as besoin de moi. »

Il replaça une mèche aventureuse derrière mon oreille. Ses prunelles soucieuses dévoraient ses iris ; il avança presque d'un pas, avorta un autre geste, étouffa dans l'œuf un contact supplémentaire qui après réflexion dut lui apparaître déplacé, trop tendre, trop intime peut-être. Puis il se détourna et presque aussitôt l'obscurité des lieux avala ses contours qui s'éloignaient. Je portai distraitement mon index au lobe cartilagineux, calquant mon mouvement sur sa caresse fantôme.

A défaut de me sentir bien, en me glissant sous mes draps peu après, je me sentais… légèrement mieux.

x

Dumbledore s'était montré très compréhensif. Lorsque je lui avais demandé si je pouvais demeurer quelques jours en compagnie de mon père il m'avait assuré que cela ne poserait pas de problème.

C'était les Flint, en visite à Pré-au-Lard, qui étaient passés me prendre et m'avaient conduite au manoir familial. Je ne m'en offusquai pas ; je savais que Père avait à faire avec l'enterrement et la gestion du patrimoine Andersen.

A mon arrivée, les elfes m'avaient déchargée d'une minuscule valise. L'un d'eux m'avait poussée dans le dos et m'avait faite asseoir devant une infusion et une montagne de scones.

Je m'étais demandée un instant comment ils parvenaient à éprouver de la tristesse pour cette femme qui les avait tant malmenés. Leurs grands yeux affligés m'avaient suivie la journée durant, avec un soin aussi touchant qu'embarrassant.

Finalement, j'avais à peine entraperçu Père avant le lendemain midi, jour et heure des obsèques.

x

Un lourd silence avait envahi le funérarium. Nous étions là ; si peu nombreux, devant le cercueil ouvert. Mère était très digne, presque belle sans son habituel fard à paupière sombre. La mort avait adouci ses traits, effacés les rides naissantes, même si une fine cicatrice barrait un de ses sourcils orgueilleux, vestige du duel contre Elphias Dodge qui lui avait été fatal. Sa peau était plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs, blanche et froide, veinée de bleue, comme une nouvelle variété de marbre – une variété biologique. Ses lèvres enfin tiraient sur un violet funeste.

Les gestes de Père étaient d'une infinie douceur : il souleva délicatement sa nuque et dénoua le chignon qu'il venait à peine d'achever en murmurant pour lui seul : « Elle sera plus jolie comme ça. » Il répartit les mèches blondes autour de sa figure sereine – des cheveux blancs comme neige parsemaient sa chevelure autrefois intégralement dorée. Il caressa sa pommette saillante, battit des paupières pour chasser ses larmes et rajusta la tunique bleue autour des membres graciles et gelés.

« Elle a l'air d'un ange. »

Je pivotai vers Neil, avec au creux de la gorge un cri qui ne voulait pas sortir. Il croisa mon regard.

« Je sais, souffla-t-il en secouant vaguement la tête. »

Et ça signifiait tout. _Je sais qu'elle n'en est pas un, je sais que tu me hais, je sais surtout que tu la hais_.

Père souleva la canne. Ma voix vacillante lâcha un « _non !_ » péremptoire.

On se retourna vers moi. J'agrippai fermement le pommeau – petite effigie d'hippogriffe – et le tirai vers moi, l'arrachant fermement des mains de Logan Andersen.

« Elle emporte déjà notre nom dans la tombe. Mais pas l'hippogriffe. Pas notre symbole. Je refuse. »

La colère embrasa ses prunelles.

L'aïeule Bulstrode – la mère de ma propre mère – s'interposa entre nous.

« Soyez raisonnable, Logan. Nous en avons déjà discuté cet après-midi. Votre fille et vous avez débattu longuement. Elle vous a cédé l'épitaphe, cédez-lui la canne.

– Je n'ai que faire de votre opinion, Hel, claqua sèchement la voix de Père. Vous la haïssiez. Vous avez passé votre vie à la haïr. C'est votre faute, si elle en est arrivée là ! Alors taisez-vous, par Merlin ! Et ayez au moins la décence de garder votre venin loin de sa dépouille ! »

Grand-mère accusa le coup, se contentant d'exprimer son mécontentement par une moue rigide. Mon cousin Neil cala ses deux mains sur ses épaules, dans un geste de réconfort, et pour l'inciter à reculer de quelques pas.

Père dévisagea les personnes présentes ; la dernière sœur survivante de la fratrie Bulstrode, Vesta Brown, et son époux silencieux, mes trois cousins Crabbe, la grand-tante Majorelle et sa descendance. En plus de la famille, quelques rares amis : Arsenia Avery, venue sans son époux, et le couple Flint. Walburga Black, pourtant si « proche » d'elle n'était pas de la partie, ni la veuve Malefoy qui avait pleuré tant d'années sur son épaule après la mort d'Abraxas. Face à cette vision, un sourire amer lui monta aux lèvres.

« C'est lamentable, s'échauffa-t-il. Tous ces chiens qui prétendaient l'aimer et qui détalent comme des lapins quand vient l'heure de lui rendre un dernier hommage ! » Il observa plus spécifiquement ma cousine Fulvia : « Et toi ? Tu crois que je n'entendais pas ce que tu disais sur elle de son vivant ? Tu es comme Hel… Hypocrite et opportuniste ! » Ladite Hel se récria mais Neil la fit taire d'une pression sur son poignet. « Tu n'as rien à faire ici, acheva mon père. »

Pour toute réponse, Fulvia noua sa cape et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. J'envisageai un instant de la rejoindre mais le coup d'œil furtif que Neil jeta sur moi – d'une perspicacité redoutable – m'en dissuada.

Père ne se préoccupait plus de nos présences ; il se pencha sur la morte, passa ses doigts dans la chevelure défaite et effleura les lèvres froides d'un baiser qui m'ébranla pour une raison qui m'échappait. Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit là, bien vivant, en train d'embrasser un cadavre ? Etait-ce cette tendresse incongrue ? Ou la réalisation brutale que je n'avais jamais vue d'attention semblable dans leur couple en presque dix-huit ans d'existence ?

L'employé des pompes funèbres réapparut à ce moment-là et, d'un hochement de tête, Père lui indiqua qu'il était prêt pour la mise en terre. On ferma le cercueil ; ma rétine enregistra une dernière image, une femme aux traits caractériels qui me ressemblait au point que j'en avais la nausée. On l'emporta. On franchit les hautes portes du bâtiment, on traversa des allées de sculptures et de pierres tombales jusqu'à l'emplacement vacant – entre Chalcis Rookwood et le caveau Goyle. Père prononça des paroles insensées, parla de lutte pour l'honneur, de persévérance et, à demi-mot, d'affection réciproque. Il parla – il osa ! – de l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour moi, de sa fierté d'avoir enfanté, de…

Mais c'était trop.

Il s'interrompit lui-même.

« Assieds-toi, Kassidy. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil perplexe en lissant les plis de ma robe noire.

« Non. »

Il suffoqua. Il tempêta, alors que je m'éloignais :

« Je t'interdis de partir ! REVIENS ICI ! »

Mais j'étais déjà loin, à l'autre bout du cimetière, accroupie devant la dernière demeure de quelque obscure sorcière. « Harmony Davis, lus-je en suivant l'inscription du bout de l'index. » Ce nom ne m'évoquait rien et c'était tant mieux ; je m'y accrochai dans l'espoir d'oublier une seconde la statue de Mère, surmontant l'inscription : « _Regina Andersen, née Bulstrode. 1940-1978. Fille, épouse et mère._ »

Grand-mère s'était opposée au premier qualificatif, moi au dernier ; mais Père avait remporté cette manche-là. En travers de mes genoux, l'embout de la canne maternelle, la face d'hippogriffe familiale paraissait me narguer avec son rictus aviaire. Je le recouvris d'une main, afin de me soustraire à son ironie dérangeante, mais même ainsi je ne pus me débarrasser de mon malaise croissant.

x

« Logan te cherche. »

Neil Brown tendit son bras pour m'aider à me relever. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'y posai mon regard. Je savais qu'elle figurait là, sous le tissu de sa robe de sorcier.

« C'est pour ça que vous vous entendiez si bien, Mère et toi. La Marque des Ténèbres… »

Il s'éloigna comme si ma simple proximité aurait pu mettre le feu à son vêtement.

« C'est elle qui m'a introduit.

– Quand ça ?

– Il y a deux ans. »

Depuis combien de temps était-elle Mangemort ? Depuis combien de temps sympathisait-elle avec Voldemort et ses sbires ?

Peut-être qu'il était préférable que je n'en sache pas plus.

« Il est en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il est surtout épuisé, me confia-t-il. Et il a besoin de toi. »

Quelque chose s'agita aux tréfonds de mon être, un vestige, une vague de jalousie dévastatrice.

« C'est toi qui a tenu le rôle de fils aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Tu as prononcé des mots pour elle ?

– Seulement parce que tu n'étais pas là. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu avais accepté de t'en charger. »

Je massai ma tempe d'un geste éreinté.

« Excuse-moi, Neil. De toute façon il valait mieux que ce soit toi. Je n'aurais pas été en mesure de sortir les banalités attendues. »

Je me redressai lentement. Il y avait des ombres troubles dans ses prunelles, une souffrance véritable que je lui enviai – hormis de la rancœur et du dégoût je ne ressentais rien.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que tu crois. Tous les Mangemorts ont leurs raisons. De mauvaises raisons le plus souvent. On a été des gens normaux, des gens bons… et puis ça a merdé quelque part. Ce n'est peut-être pas une excuse valable. C'est peut-être trop facile. Mais c'est ça. Son ambition l'a conduite là, son désir de puissance. »

Je frissonnai ; j'avais songé à les rejoindre, exactement pour les mêmes motifs.

« Et toi ? demandai-je.

– Moi, Kassidy… moi… ? Vengeance et stupidité. Mauvais mélange. Mauvaises retombées. » Il ricana doucement. « J'ai déconné. »

Mais au-delà de son rire, de son haussement d'épaules indifférent, je perçus sa lassitude et sa terreur.

« Si tu pouvais ne pas en parler… à grand-mère, je veux dire… Je t'en serais reconnaissant. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Et elle est tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant que Regina est morte. »

Il se détourna, s'éloignait déjà quand la phrase de la Gazette tourbillonna dans ma mémoire (« _Deux Mangemorts parviennent à la cave, trouvent les sœurs Bones et les abattent promptement. _»)

« Neil ! »

Je le rattrapai.

« C'était toi ? L'autre Mangemort ? Celui qui a descendu dans la cave où les sœurs Bones…

– Non ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Mais il mentait.

« C'était toi… !

– Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

– Des enfants ! m'ébahis-je. C'était juste des enfants ! »

Il serra les lèvres à s'en faire mal et, baguette en main, effectua un tour sur lui-même. Sa cape fouetta l'air en sifflant tandis qu'il disparaissait. Le lâche avait préféré transplaner plutôt que de faire face à ses crimes.

x

Sur le buffet, des restes de petits-fours. Des auréoles ambrés au fond des verres qui captaient l'éclat macabre des chandeliers et séparaient la lumière en une multitude de taches dansantes ; un ballet incohérent de lueurs impalpables dont les errances chaotiques venaient embraser la scène. Plus loin, les miettes sur le sofa, signe que Merove Bulstrode avait dégusté là les amuse-gueules dérobés à la vigilance de ses parents, l'énorme bol en cristal qui avait contenu le punch, la veste que l'insupportable tante Majorelle avait oubliée sur le rebord de la fenêtre…

« Ah, tu es là ? »

Je sursautai violemment. Père se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il. Tu ne sais pas… tu ne comprends pas. J'aurais dû t'expliquer avant la cérémonie mais… » Sa gorge se serra. Sa pomme d'Adam exécuta un pénible aller-retour. « Je… Je devais m'occuper d'elle.

– Je sais. »

Depuis que la colère m'avait désertée j'étais triste et un peu honteuse ; pas pour Mère, mais pour Père, parce que son décès l'affectait profondément et que je l'avais égoïstement abandonné à son deuil pour ne me consacrer qu'à mon amertume.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir qui meublait l'angle du Grand Salon.

« Allez viens, murmura-t-il. »

Je m'assis sur le tapis, le dos contre le canapé, comme je le faisais enfant lorsqu'il me racontait les contes que les Andersen avait importé de leur pays originel.

Il parcourut la salle du regard avant de débuter :

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose de ta grand-mère maternelle. Mais un jour j'ai trouvé par accident la médaille qu'elle a reçue du Ministère. Ordre de Merlin première classe.

– Sérieusement ? »

Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'elle ait pu mériter une telle distinction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour ça ?

– Elle a fait parti d'un groupe de résistants. Tu savais qu'elle était ukrainienne ?

– Non.

– Et bien il semblerait qu'elle ait lutté contre Grindelwald dans sa jeunesse. Tu as peut-être entendu parler d'Aleksei Topalov en cours d'histoire de la magie ?

– Ça me dit quelque chose, concédai-je.

– Il s'agit de son père. »

J'étais un peu étourdie par toutes ces informations. J'avais toujours imaginé que ma grand-mère était une vieille femme acariâtre dont le seul prestige constituait à être parvenu à comprendre l'intégralité de _L'Encyclopédie de l'Hippogriffon_. Je ne soupçonnais même pas qu'elle puisse être originaire d'un pays autre que l'Angleterre.

« Je ne sais pas précisément quel rôle elle a joué, reprit Père. Mais je suppose que la guerre l'a beaucoup affectée. Elle a dû perdre des proches dans les combats. En fait, je crois même qu'elle a perdu son mari. Je n'ai jamais osé lui poser directement la question alors je ne peux pas l'affirmer… En tout cas quand je l'ai rencontrée, en 57, elle était déjà veuve. » Il resta songeur quelques instants. « Je n'ai pas tant d'années d'écart avec son époux et la société sang-pur n'est pas si vaste… pourtant je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir croisé. Et ta mère n'a aucun souvenir de lui. Donc je dirais qu'il y a quand même de fortes chances pour qu'il soit mort jeune. »

Il toussota, embarrassé de s'être éloigné du sujet.

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que ta grand-mère n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour élever ses filles. Elle s'est installée en Angleterre avec trois enfants à charge ; peut-être avec ton grand-père aussi, ça je ne peux pas te dire… En tout cas elle s'est vite retrouvée veuve et sa belle-famille n'a rien fait pour l'aider. »

Il était vrai que la grand-tante Majorelle – la sœur de mon grand-père – m'avait toujours paru hostile à son égard. Je supposais que cela illustrait sa peur de voir son fils unique écarté de l'héritage Bulstrode.

« Elle a développé un fort ressentiment envers ses filles. Aux dires de ta mère, elle aimait un peu plus Ornella. Mais Ornella est tombée enceinte très jeune, elle a dû stopper Poudlard et Hel ne l'a jamais digéré. Quand elle est décédée, ça a été un nouveau coup dur. »

Ma tante et son époux étaient morts quelques jours avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Georgia avait alors dix-sept ans ; son frère et sa sœur, mineurs, avaient été placés sous sa tutelle.

« Alors qu'Ornella donnait naissance à l'aînée de tes cousines, à Poudlard Vesta commençait à fréquenter Selbach. Craignant qu'elle n'imite sa sœur, Hel a tout fait pour empêcher cette relation. Mais comme tu le sais, Vesta n'est pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite… Ces années-là ont été très tendues. Mais ta mère était la plus sage des triplées. »

Père se permit un sourire en me confiant : « En fait avant moi elle n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon… »

Puis il se rembrunit : « En 58, ses A.S.P.I.C. en poche, Vesta est aussitôt partie pour s'installer avec Selbach. Ça faisait déjà trois ans qu'Ornella vivait avec Subure. Et donc Regina s'est retrouvée seule avec ta grand-mère. Comme Hel était en froid avec les deux autres, c'est sur elle que tout est retombé. Elle avait eu de justesse ses examens et elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire, elle était donc souvent à la maison, c'est-à-dire souvent à proximité de ta grand-mère. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je crois que c'est là que les choses se sont envenimées. Regina a fait de son mieux pour satisfaire ses exigences, elle était dévouée et monstrueusement conciliante… mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Paradoxalement, Hel lui reprochait son manque d'audace, sa docilité, alors qu'elle en voulait aux deux autres pour les raisons inverses. Elle la raillait parce qu'elle était allée à Serpentard alors qu'elle « n'avait pas une once d'ambition » et la dénigrait parce que ses résultats scolaires ne valaient pas ceux de Vesta. Elle avait projeté de la marier à Cygnus Black mais Druella a réussi à lui voler son fiancé un mois avant les noces ; ça a constitué pour Hel un autre motif de rancœur envers ta mère.

« J'ai rencontré Hel au Salon de la Faune Magique cette année-là. Je présentais mon premier croisement au public. Les gens passaient à côté de moi sans me voir, les yeux rivés sur le Boutefeu chinois qu'avait ramené Fei Ming du Tibet. Mais elle s'est arrêtée devant mes hippogriffes et on a vite sympathisé. Par la suite je suis allé dîner chez elle et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ta mère. Je l'avais déjà croisée à des réceptions auparavant mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarquée.

« Je crois qu'elle a d'abord cherché à me plaire dans l'espoir de contenter sa mère. Et aussi pour pouvoir fuir du domicile familial.

« Elle a voulu lui annoncer seule nos fiançailles et le soir même, elle a débarqué chez moi en pleurs. Hel a très mal pris la chose, elle l'a vécue comme une trahison. Elle m'a même envoyée des courriers pour me mettre en garde, disant que Regina n'était motivée que par sa cupidité et qu'elle m'utilisait pour obtenir son indépendance et non par affection. Enfin ce genre de choses…

– C'est horrible, commentai-je. »

Père acquiesça.

« Hel a été une mère affreuse pour ses filles, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle désirait consciemment leur faire du mal. Elle s'y est surtout très mal prise. Concernant Regina, je pense qu'elle voulait avant tout la garder en son pouvoir, à la fois pour se décharger de la colère qu'elle vouait aux deux autres et pour modeler son avenir comme elle le décidait. En fait il y avait une contradiction entre ce qu'elle lui disait (« Prends-toi en main ») et ce qu'elle voulait (« Laisse-moi choisir à ta place »), mais ça Regina ne l'a pas compris. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment de sa faute.

« Elle s'est finalement retrouvée dans une situation où elle devait choisir entre sa mère et moi.

– Alors si elle t'a choisi… c'est qu'elle t'aimait vraiment ? compris-je dans un sursaut. »

Père afficha une expression si douce qu'il parut rajeunir sous mes yeux.

« Oui. On s'est quand même marié. Hel n'est pas venue à la cérémonie et il a fallu attendre un an avant qu'elle ne reprenne contact avec nous.

– Pour ma naissance, devinai-je.

– Pour ta naissance, admit-il. Tu sais qu'elle a été la première phrase qu'elle a prononcée en arrivant dans la chambre, à Ste Mangouste ? »

Un rictus moitié ironique, moitié consterné éclairait sa figure.

« _Même pas fichu de mener une grossesse à terme ! J'aurais voulu t'y voir avec des triplées, tiens !_ »

J'éclatai de rire devant l'imitation. Il avait un talent indéniable pour singer la mine pincée de grand-mère et reprendre ses sèches intonations.

Une fois remise de ses talents d'acteur, je le questionnai :

« Pourquoi est-ce que Mère… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me haïssait ? »

Père parut surpris une seconde, avant de se ressaisir.

« Tout simplement parce que tu as réussi là où elle a échoué. Parce que tu as obtenu le respect de Hel Bulstrode. Parce que dès ton plus jeune âge tu promettais de devenir tout ce qu'elle aurait rêvé être. »

Il ferma les paupières.

« Au fil des années elle s'est bâti un nom, un empire. Je lui ai cédé beaucoup, peut-être trop. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et pour ça elle avait besoin de diriger, de faire ses preuves. Je lui ai appris les ficelles du métier et je l'ai laissé mener la barque.

« Et toi, Kassidy, tu lui faisais peur. Partie comme tu étais, elle craignait que tu ne la surpasses, que tu la fasses… redescendre de son trône. _Avec Hel à tes côtés, c'est possible._ Elle se montait des scénarios invraisemblables…

– Alors c'est bien pour ça qu'elle m'a fiancée à Malefoy ? Pour que je joue la princesse et que je ne lui fasse pas concurrence ? »

Il se détourna vers la vitre, acquiesça dans un chuchotement.

« Et vous l'avez laissée faire ? soufflai-je d'une voix douloureuse en ré-adoptant un vouvoiement plus formel. Vous l'avez laissée faire malgré tout ce que ça impliquait pour moi ? »

Il prit une inspiration, le regard toujours fuyant, et concéda : « Oui. Je suis désolé. »

Je reniflai effrontément.

« Comme si aurait changé quelque chose. »

Je ne mesurai pas directement la cruauté de ma remarque quand j'ajoutai : « Maintenant qu'elle est morte, il n'y a plus rien qui m'oblige à l'épouser.

– Le sortilège Matrimonia… avorta-t-il.

– Vous allez l'annuler. »

Mon ton sans réplique le fit tourner ses yeux vers moi. Ses prunelles reflétaient un mélange complexe de soulagement et d'irritation.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Kassidy. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être insolente. »

Je baissai la tête. Certainement conscient de mon embarras, il me souhaita une bonne nuit et tapota maladroitement mon épaule en me dépassant.

La mort de Regina Andersen nous plaçait dans une situation bancale et fort inconfortable. Sans son omniprésence, ses colères et ses décisions irrévocables, nous nous retrouvions comme amputés dans nos rapports ; il nous fallait reconstruire la relation que sa soif de pouvoir avait peu à peu altérée, redécouvrir nos places respectives et établir des règles qui jusqu'alors n'avaient pas de raison d'être. C'était loin d'être aussi aisé que ce que j'aurais pu envisager de prime abord.

x

« Madame Kassidy doit se lever. Lassy a préparé le petit-déjeuner. Des œufs pour Madame Kassidy, comme d'habitude. »

J'ouvris une paupière en m'étirant dans le grand lit.

« Merci, Lassy. »

Un large sourire orna les lèvres de l'elfe de maison, qui quitta la pièce d'une démarche légère. Une pensée vers l'héritier Malefoy me suggéra que dans son manoir le personnel ne devait pas être traité avec autant d'égard.

Je me vêtis rapidement pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Père était déjà là, un croissant dans une main, _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans l'autre et une tasse de thé entre les deux. Il me salua distraitement.

J'allais quitter la table, mon petit-déjeuner achevé, quand il m'arrêta.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner cet après-midi, dit-il. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu les hippogriffes. »

J'opinai après une courte hésitation. En observant sa main gauche, je remarquai que l'anneau familial – la griffe, comme on l'appelait – y avait repris ses droits. Chagrine, je me surpris à penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû déroger à la coutume qui voulait que seul un véritable Andersen l'arbore.

Il se redressa, toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Plus par excès de zèle que par crainte, Lassy se hâta de débarrasser la vaisselle utilisée. Il expliqua succinctement :

« Ce matin je vais rendre visite à Ambrosia. »

Il s'agissait de la mère de Lucius.

« D'accord. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête derrière son journal. En m'éloignant, je songeai qu'il avait l'air exténué. Je me demandai combien d'heures il avait dormi cette nuit – en supposant qu'il ait seulement réussi à trouver le sommeil.

x

Une bruine glacée s'était abattue sur la vallée en contrebas. Nous avancions en silence, derrière l'intendant et le Vétérimage. Ils discouraient à voix basse et de temps en temps Père devait trancher sur une question épineuse.

Dans notre dos, une chaumière permettait d'accéder au site via sa cheminée. L'ensemble du domaine était placé sous barrières anti-transplanage. Je ne connaissais pas les détails de la sécurité des lieux, mais Père prétendait que Poudlard n'était pas beaucoup plus sûr. Il s'amusait aussi à dire que la distance à parcourir entre la maisonnette et la réserve découragerait même le plus motivé des fouineurs ; en toute franchise je commençais à lui accorder raison tant mes pieds me faisaient souffrir.

Le premier enclos comprenait en majorité des hippogriffes communs. Il était soumis, comme tous les autres, à un sortilège de « cloche de verre » qui permettait de délimiter un important volume terrestre et aérien dans lequel s'ébattaient les bêtes captives. J'avais appris cet enchantement très jeune et il était également connu de tous les employés, car il pouvait être nécessaire de renouveler les enceintes magiques et qu'il était toujours utile de savoir contenir un animal hargneux lors, par exemple, d'un transfert vers l'infirmerie.

La dernière fois que j'avais utilisé ce sort, cela avait été pour empêcher la dérobade de Parca. Je l'avais emprisonnée à la merci d'un Black canin.

Je chassai ces souvenirs en reconnaissant un vieux spécimen. Je pratiquai une ouverture invisible pour me glisser dans le territoire clos et m'inclinai joyeusement. La bête m'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle avait au moins le quadruple de mon âge et était réputée pour son tempérament irascible ; la seule raison qui poussait Père à la conserver était qu'elle avait battu le record de longévité de son espèce. J'étais à l'heure actuelle la seule à pouvoir l'approcher sans risquer la morsure ou la ruade – même Logan Andersen ne s'y risquait pas.

Tandis que Père déambulait dans les allées, examinait quelques hippogriffes selon le vœu du Vétérimage ou discutait du budget avec l'intendant, je vagabondais d'un enclos à l'autre et me courbais sans cesse. Avec plaisir, je retrouvai les animaux que je n'avais pas vus durant des mois et rencontrai les nouveau-nés.

« Kassidy ? appela-t-il deux heures après notre arrivée. »

Je le rejoignis après avoir effectué une dernière révérence.

« J'aimerais qu'on aille quelque part avant de rentrer, m'apprit-il en remontant la colline qui menait à la chaumière d'accès. »

x

J'hoquetai. Ma réaction effaça le deuil de son visage et ses yeux pétillèrent d'une gaieté éphémère.

Devant moi, les toits d'ardoise scintillaient encore de la dernière pluie. Une arche massive soutenait le panonceau qui se balançait nonchalamment au-dessus de nos têtes et où on pouvait lire le nom de la propriété en lettres brillantes :

« Gilt House ! m'enflammai-je. »

Les murs de granit s'élevaient sur trois étages et dans toute la façade étaient percées des ouvertures encadrées de volets dorés – leur éclat était responsable du nom à la bâtisse. A l'arrière, une petite cour donnait vue sur les hectares de terres cultivées.

Le domaine avait été racheté par mon arrière-grand-père paternel. Ce n'était pas la plus grande exploitation britannique – les McGonagall, les Verpey et les Faucett avaient bien plus de possessions terriennes que nous – mais elle était réputée dans toute l'Europe pour ses cultures originales.

Nous entretenions par un exemple un petit bosquet de pommiers d'Hespéride malgré le climat peu propice ; la cueillette au mois d'octobre ne fournissait – les années favorables – que deux cents kilos de fruits. Mais la rareté de cette article sur le marché nous valait alors près deux milles galions de recette, et ce sans compter les prélèvements d'écorce, de branchage et de feuilles qui devait bien y ajouter, grâce aux commandes des potionnistes, deux à trois milles galions supplémentaires.

« On devrait étendre le verger, proposai-je, pensive. »

Père avança à son tour pour partager mon angle de vision. Les troncs massifs juraient au milieu des haies de jasmins jappeurs – qui a cette heure protestaient énergiquement contre la température désastreuse – et des prairies rases d'ellébore vert.

« Le dictame n'a pas été très florissant ces deux dernières années. On pourrait cultiver des mauves à la place… ça nous permettrait de gagner des parts de marché dans le domaine divinatoire. On s'est toujours restreints aux apothicaires et aux botanistes ; il est peut-être temps de se diversifier, non ? »

Il souriait toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Père parut hésiter.

« Je voulais attendre ton anniversaire mais tant pis… » Il me jeta un regard en coin, pour guetter ma réaction. « Tu as un hectare.

– Un hectare ? Pour quoi faire ?

– Ce que tu veux, répondit-il très calmement. Tu as carte blanche. »

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il me fallut m'y reprendre à deux fois : « Euh… m…merci ? »

Il posa brièvement sa main sur mon épaule, l'air de dire « ce n'est rien » et nous demeurâmes silencieux quelques instants, le regard accroché au paysage agricole qui nous faisait face.

« J'ai laissé la Gilt House à ta mère pendant quinze ans, murmura-t-il. »

J'étais incapable de déterminer le sentiment qui perçait dans le tremblement de sa voix. Regrettait-il de lui avoir cédé la propriété et d'avoir, à cause de cela, perdu des milliers de galions ? Ou était-ce juste la nostalgie de ce temps où elle était encore avec nous, bien vivante ?

Il me tira doucement en arrière : « Rentrons. »

x

« Père ? »

Il tressaillit, comme peiné par le formalisme de cette apostrophe.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Kassidy ? »

Une petite lampe à pied éclairait faiblement la paperasse qui jonchait son bureau. A sa droite, une procession d'encriers vides se dressait en équilibre précaire sur une pile de parchemins vierges. Des plumes usagées erraient de-ci de-là, abandonnées, leur pointe encore maculée d'encre bleu ou verte indélébile. Il avait dû poser son coude sur une missive en cours de rédaction car la chair autour de l'articulation portait des caractères baveux en guise de tatouage.

« Vous allez vous abimer les yeux, notai-je. Vous devriez allumer les chandeliers. »

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. La feuille fautive se décrocha du cubitus saillant et finit sa course sur la moquette. En reportant mon attention sur Père, il m'apparut qu'il avait maigri. Sur sa silhouette déjà frêle les muscles semblaient avoir fondus et ses membres étaient secs comme jamais ; il était en outre presque aussi pâle que le professeur Binns.

« Vous voulez que je demande à Lassy de vous préparer quelque chose à dîner ? »

Ma sollicitude le fit sourire.

« Merci, ça ira. Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon. » Puis, comme je me tenais toujours immobile sur le seuil de son cabinet : « Entre, si tu veux. »

J'obtempérai docilement et débarrassai une chaise pour m'asseoir.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il après quelques interminables secondes de silence tendu. »

J'hésitai. Comment prendrait-il ma question ? Je l'observai. Il attendait patiemment, arborant comme d'ordinaire sa figure bienveillante et attentive, laquelle me décida à exposer enfin le motif de ma visite.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est devenue Mangemort ? »

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu présumer, il ne s'en émut pas plus que ça. Il était très calme quand il avança :

« Cette voie te révulse parce que c'est celle qu'elle a décidé de suivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui concédai ce fait, sans comprendre le lien entre sa réponse et mon interrogation.

« Et bien, il en est de même pour elle. Sa mère a lutté contre l'oppression et les valeurs extrémistes de Grindelwald. En rejoignant le Mage Noir de sa génération, elle a pris sa revanche sur ta grand-mère, développa-t-il. Je conçois que c'est un peu tordu… » Il grimaça, plus amusé que véritablement désapprobateur. « … mais ta mère a toujours oscillé entre deux archétypes. D'un côté elle voulait être une enfant modèle, de l'autre elle aspirait à se libérer complètement de l'influence maternelle. Au final elle a échoué dans les deux.

– C'est triste.

– Oui, ça l'est. »

Il considérait apparemment que le sujet était clos car il se replongea dans ses correspondances. En me redressant, je tentai d'une petite voix – croisant étroitement les doigts en pensée :

« Les leçons de transplanage débutent la semaine prochaine… »

Il ne leva pas le nez du document qu'il parcourait mais répondit : « Très bien. Je t'enverrai l'argent pour ton inscription. »

Cela avait été bien plus facile qu'escompté.

x

Trois heures avant mon départ, Lassy était venue me chercher selon le vœu de Père et m'avait menée jusqu'à la pièce qui avait constitué le salon privé de Regina Andersen.

Père était là, debout devant la bibliothèque, à caresser du bout des doigts les gravures sur les étagères de livres. En réponse à ses effleurements, une petite ouverture dans le mur avait découvert un renfoncement pierreux.

Une coupe en bronze se dressait là.

« Ambrosia est folle de rage, annonça-t-il. Mais comme elle n'a pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour l'enterrement d'une prétendue amie, elle est plutôt mal placée pour me parler d'honorer ses engagements… Elle a fini par s'incliner. »

Il parlait de la rupture des fiançailles, bien entendu.

« Je ne devrais pas te montrer ça, mais au point où nous en sommes ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance… »

Il tira le récipient hors de sa cachette et le déposa sur la table basse. A l'intérieur un liquide visqueux tourbillonnait en échappant une ou deux bulles à des fréquences irrégulières. Il releva sa manche et y plongea la main un court lapse de temps. Il laissa son poing fermé à quelques centimètres de la potion, laissant le temps à celle-ci de dégoutter. Une fois sa chair débarrassée du fluide, il desserra son étreinte. Entre ses doigts, sur un morceau de parchemin jauni, l'écriture de Mère traçait le nom de mon promis. _Lucius Malefoy_.

Sa baguette tournoya et le nom s'embrasa vivement, à mon grand contentement, avant de retomber en cendres sur le parquet.

Il pointa ensuite la coupe. Un Evanesco plus tard, il ne restait rien de l'épais liquide.

« Alors c'est ça… le sortilège de Matrimonia ? »

Il approuva avant d'expliciter le rituel :

« La potion sert de protection. Seuls ta mère et moi pouvions endurer son contact sans risque. »

Un tressaillement courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que le constat s'imposait à moi.

_Magie Noire_.

Bien sûr.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je songeai à Avery. Les bribes d'informations que je pourrais récolter auprès de mon père étaient après tout susceptibles de l'aider à renverser sa situation. En fin de compte je me sentais presque coupable vis-à-vis de lui ; les évènements récents avaient joué en ma faveur mais, lui, il demeurait aussi coincé qu'auparavant. Je me promis de faire mon possible pour l'aider à surmonter ses ennuis matrimoniaux.

x

De retour à Poudlard, un mauvais pressentiment me noua aussitôt l'estomac. J'avais à peine franchi les hautes portes du Hall que l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. C'était quelque chose dans l'atmosphère, une subtile variation qui avait des airs de révolution planétaire camouflée. Presque rien en vérité. Comme un murmure qui échappe à toute compréhension lorsqu'on tend l'oreille pour le décrypter.

Mais c'était là. Une tension. Un crépitement de magie. Un embryon de discorde. Des ombres au cœur des cachots qui se fondaient dans la nuit noire quand on plissait les paupières pour mieux les distinguer.

J'eus la sensation d'avoir été bernée. C'était là depuis des mois, tapi dans les cachots, sous mon nez, et je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ils avaient attendus le moment adéquat pour se manifester ; ils avaient patienté jusqu'à ce que ma tragédie familiale me détourne de mon statut d'Aînée.

Les Parvenus, Edward River en tête, commençaient vraisemblablement à contester mon autorité.


	20. L'ancien don des Andersen

Voilà la suite avec peu de retard (comparativement à l'attente que je vous ai parfois imposée...). On revient sur de vieux élèments de l'intrigue que j'ai plus ou moins négligés : les pressentiments de Kassidy, les Parvenus, le quiproquo sur la lycanthropie de Rémus, les "crises" résultant du coup de poignard. C'est promis, je tâcherai d'être moins brouillonne dans mes plans de chapitres quand je débuterais mes prochaines fics (pour plus de détails sur mes projets, consultez mon livejournal : basmoka . livejournal . com)

D'une manière générale, je ne suis pas trop fan des révélations familiales. Pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient, non, Kassidy ne va pas virer Mary Sue malgré... certaines prédispositions.

(Je présente d'ores et déjà mes plus plates excuses à Siana qui va (encore :D) être frustrée par le passage Sirius/Kassidy. Si tout se passe comme prévu les choses se débloqueront au prochain chapitre).

Bonne lecture ;)

PS: j'essayerai de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 18 dans la soirée.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :** L'ancien don des Andersen

x

Un silence suspect accueillit mon entrée dans la salle commune. Je notai qu'Edward était assis sur le fauteuil central, celui faisant face à l'âtre unique des quartiers Serpentard. Un spectateur peu documenté sur l'univers des cachots n'y aurait rien vu à redire ; quant à moi je savais qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette place au hasard. Je m'interrogeais par contre sur son motif. En s'accaparant ainsi le siège de l'Aîné, me narguait-il ou était-il stupide au point de se croire capable de me renverser ?

Circée se tenait près de lui, sur l'accoudoir. Elle m'accorda un sourire énigmatique alors que je les dépassais.

« Eh bien, tu ne dis rien ? »

Je me retournai vers Edward, lequel venait de m'interpeller.

« Tu veux parler de ta provocation puérile ? Excuse-moi, River, mais j'ai plus intéressant à faire… »

J'allais continuer mon chemin quand Liemann éleva le ton :

« Et comment va ton père ? »

Un frisson indescriptible courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je pivotai lentement. Une fossette creusait sa joue pâle. D'un mouvement de tête compassé, il rejeta en arrière ses frisettes blondes – et cette attitude me rappela précisément cette photographie de Grindelwald présente dans mon manuel d'histoire. Il était vrai que Franz Liemann se prétendait proche parent du Mage Noir en question, mais avant aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais accordé foi à ses fanfaronnades.

Je le jaugeai longuement du regard, cherchant à déterminer ce que renfermait cette question en apparence innocente. N'y parvenant pas, je haussai mollement les épaules.

« Il va bien. Pourquoi ? »

Abel Klein leva le nez de la Gazette du Sorcier :

« La réputation de ta famille a été mise à mal par les récents évènements. » Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot d'une façon presque obscène. « Il doit avoir perdu nombre de ses amis… »

Je commençais doucement à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

Brusquement Klein dressa le journal entre nous, coupant le contact visuel, avec l'air de se désintéresser de la suite de la discussion ; au contraire les quatre Parvenus de mon année – Edward, Circée, Franz et Preston – semblèrent redoubler d'attention.

« Mon père a suffisamment d'amis. »

Mon agacement palpable arracha un rire à Edward River. Même Preston Jenks, connu pour sa stupidité, s'aperçut du mensonge.

« Morten Andersen était un Parvenu, souffla Circée, les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. Derrière tes grands airs, tu te crois sortie d'affaire…

– … mais tu vaux à peine mieux que nous, poursuivit Edward. » Ils échangèrent un regard enfiévré – apparemment ils s'étaient réconciliés. « Tu ne les entends pas ?

– De quoi tu parles, River ? grinçai-je.

– De tes prétendus _amis_. Du cercle où tu évolues. Tu n'as pas remarqué avec quelle réticence certains s'adressent toi ?

– Non. »

De derrière son quotidien, Klein traduisit :

« Lucius Malefoy. »

_De quoi « Lucius Malefoy » ?_

Et Liemann explicita sa déclaration : « J'ai entendu dire qu'il a _fêté_ la rupture de vos fiançailles.

– Je l'ai fêtée aussi, ricanai-je. »

Ils sourirent. Ils s'étaient probablement mépris sur le sens de mes propos.

« Evan Rosier, Austera Nott, reprit Edward. La prochaine fois que tu leur parles, regarde-les bien. Tu verras. »

_Ils essayent de me gagner à leur cause_, réalisai-je subitement.

Je leur rappelai mine de rien : « Evan a voté pour moi, lors de l'élection de l'Aîné. »

La petite Kanda Atharva se détacha du reste du groupe :

« Entre la Dragoncelle et un rhume des foins, les gens sensés choisiraient le rhume. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils le feraient de gaieté de cœur. »

Ses aînés la dévisagèrent en silence puis Liemann lui donna une légère tape dans le dos.

« Bien parlé, gamine ! »

Je m'éloignai avec cette métaphore résonnant au creux des oreilles. Ils avaient réussi à distiller le doute dans mon esprit. Et pour la première fois peut-être, je m'interrogeai sur le bien-fondé de cette subdivision en classes. Les Serpentard « Légitimes », dont le nom, le sang et la fortune actuelle ou passée assuraient la suprématie ; les Parvenus, nouveaux riches venus d'ailleurs à la pureté généalogique invérifiable – premier motif de défiance à leur égard – ; enfin les autres, les pauvres, les impurs, qui échouaient à Serpentard pour les qualités et les défauts inhérent à notre maison : ruse, opportunisme, ambition ou immoralité.

Si ces trois cercles coexistaient depuis plusieurs générations, appartenir à l'un ou à l'autre n'avait pas tant d'incidence jusqu'alors. Etait-ce l'avènement d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres qui bousculait ainsi les choses et créait les inimités observables à l'heure actuelle ? Quelle était ma place dans tout ça ? Quelle était mon rôle, surtout ? Devais-je soumettre les Parvenus ? Pour quelle raison ? Sous prétexte qu'ils voulaient simplement une place dans la société ? Devais-je poursuivre le travail de mes prédécesseurs et entretenir une injustice qui me révoltait ?

En jetant un œil derrière moi avant d'entrer dans mon dortoir, je croisai une dernière fois le regard de Circée. Je n'y lus nulle supplication, juste une clairvoyance extraordinaire, et une vérité incontestable : _C'est entre tes mains, Kassidy_.

x

La mine patibulaire de l'employé du Ministère déclencha quelques chuchotis dans l'assistance. Si on ne m'avait pas précisé qu'il venait pour notre formation je l'aurais aisément pris pour un repris de justice. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours et sa robe était aussi terne que son teint défraichi.

D'une voix morne, il introduisit le sujet – comme si l'un d'entre nous aurait pu ignorer la raison de sa présence à Poudlard. Tandis qu'il monologuait, Lupin vint se placer à côté de moi.

« Tu as échoué l'année dernière ? murmura-t-il, surpris de me retrouver là. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ma mère ne voulait pas que je m'inscrive. Comme je n'étais pas encore majeure au moment où les leçons ont débuté et que je n'avais pas d'autorisation parentale… »

Une autre façon pour elle de limiter mon autonomie… Je dus blêmir en songeant à Mère car il s'excusa d'un ton embarrassé.

« Et toi ? »

Cet échange civilisé était pour le moins étrange, mais après tout je n'avais aucune raison de détester Lupin et lui-même n'avait pas de grief contre moi. Comme en plus nous étions les seuls de notre année à suivre les cours de transplanage, il était naturel que nous discutions un peu.

« Oh tu sais, la plupart des leçons ne collait pas avec mon calendrier… »

Son air entendu me fit froncer les sourcils. Il se pencha en avant :

« Une bonne moitié tombaient pendant ou juste après la pleine lune… »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Tu veux dire… Tu… tu es… »

Il lut les mots « loup garou » sur mes lèvres.

Il recula vivement, comme foudroyé.

« Mais… ! Tu savais, non ? s'ébahit-il.

– Et bien… non. Non, je l'ignorais ! »

Le silence retomba, seulement perturbé par le discours monocorde de l'intervenant. Lupin pâlit si subitement que je craignis un instant qu'il ne s'effondrât sous mes yeux.

Je m'empressai de le tranquilliser, en masquant au mieux la compassion que m'inspirait sa condition – je savais d'expérience que la pitié était plus agaçante que réconfortante :

« Ça ne fait rien, lui assurai-je. Pour moi ça n'a aucune importance. »

Il consentit à sourire faiblement, une fois assuré de ma bonne foi.

« Chacun ses emmerdes. Moi je suis maudite, toi tu es… ce que tu es. »

Ma prudence et ma formule finirent de l'apaiser. Il soupira.

« Pourtant James et Sirius étaient persuadés que tu savais. C'est eux qui me l'ont dit. »

Il remonta à ma mémoire une confrontation datant de la mi-septembre. Je déambulais dans la Réserve pour dénicher des informations sur Parca lorsque j'étais tombée sur Potter et Black. Après les moqueries de rigueur était venu le coup de bluff. « _Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Et en réponse à leurs interrogations, j'avais renchéri : « _Je suis au courant._ » et « _Il faudrait être aveugle pour l'ignorer._ » Black s'était emporté. Il avait scellé le sort de son ami par un « _Rémus n'a jamais rien fait contre toi ! Laisse-le en dehors de ça !_ ». Je ne m'étais pas interrogée davantage, j'avais profité de la faiblesse que j'avais su déceler alors et quelques jours plus tard, trop préoccupée par Parca et ses agissements, j'avais oublié ce moment.

« Il y a eu une sorte de malentendu, résumai-je sous son regard inquisiteur. »

A nouveau il expira lourdement.

« Ne leur en parle pas, me supplia-t-il. Ils vont se sentir affreusement coupables s'ils apprennent que je t'ai tout révélé.

– C'est une perspective alléchante… »

Je capitulai sous son expression sévère.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Pas la peine de prendre ta tête de préfet ! »

Alors que le moniteur nous serinait ses « Trois D : Destination, Détermination, Décision », Lupin blagua : « Ce n'est tant leur culpabilité qui me dérange, c'est plutôt les moyens qu'ils vont mettre en œuvre pour obtenir mon pardon.

– Du genre ?

– Tu te souviens du jour où les craies se sont mises à écrire toutes seules _Pardonne-nous Lunard !_ sur le tableau de la salle de métamorphose ? Avec les petites pâquerettes autour…

– Oui ?

– Ben ce genre-là… »

La mine piteuse qu'il afficha à ces mots finit d'alimenter mon fou rire naissant.

x

Wilfried inclina sa longue tige vers le bureau, comme pour étudier les liasses de parchemins qui recouvraient le bois. Dans cette pile, les prévisions météorologiques du Ministère. Dans une autre la pluviométrie et les reports de températures mensuelles des années passées. La grande tour de papier, là-bas, contenaient principalement de la documentation. Mandragores, Armoises et autres Voltiflors ; j'avais assez de lecture pour occuper un mois entier. Et même à la suite de ce dur mois de labeur – le déchiffrage de cette écriture infâme et la compréhension des termes spécifiques ne seraient certainement pas une partie de plaisir –, même en supposant que j'eus retenu la moitié des informations fournies, il me resterait encore à déterminer ce qui serait le plus rentable, non seulement en prenant en compte les fluctuations du rendement agricole, mais aussi en prévoyant à quel point la concurrence jouerait sur l'offre et la demande de mes produits au Royaume-Uni – je préférais me cantonner au marché britannique pour cette première tentative.

J'avais désormais le recul nécessaire pour saisir les motivations de Père lorsqu'il m'avait incitée à conserver la botanique dans mon emploi du temps. Il m'apparut que mes connaissances en la matière étaient pour le moins médiocres et ce cruel constat me déprima.

« Comment va notre propriétaire terrienne préférée ? »

Magdalena jeta son sac près de l'entrée et se pencha sur mes notes avec un air faussement subjugué.

« Dis donc, t'as pas écrit plus de trois lignes depuis que je suis partie pour mon cours de runes ! »

Mon regard noir eut pour seul effet de la faire s'esclaffer.

« J'ai lu tout ça, me défendis-je en indiquant une montagne de manuscrits. »

Elle grimaça.

« T'as du courage, reconnut-elle. Déjà que quatre heures par semaine avec Chourave je trouve ça long…

– Pourquoi tu continues ?

– C'est obligatoire pour suivre une formation d'Architecte-Mage. »

Oui, bien sûr. Pour le coup, je me sentis un peu bête d'avoir oublié ce détail.

« Au fait, tu as vu la liste dans le Hall ? Il y a les horaires pour les rendez-vous pédagogiques… »

J'acquiesçai distraitement en massant ma nuque endolorie du bout des doigts. Après avoir fait craquer les articulations de mes phalanges, je me replongeai dans ma paperasse. Magdalena prononça encore quelques phrases dans mon dos et se résigna finalement à garder le silence lorsqu'elle réalisa que je ne l'écoutais plus que d'une oreille.

x

McLinden s'arrêta à ma hauteur et pivota sur ses talons pour me couper la route.

« Tu devrais sortir un peu, me salua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

J'avais donc si mauvaise mine ?

« A ce propos j'organise une fête d'ici trois semaines…

– Et tu veux que je vienne ? m'étonnai-je.

– Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle paraissait sincèrement étonnée de ma réserve.

« Ma mère… amorçai-je. »

Elle me coupa dans mon élan, secouant sa tignasse noire striée de rouge :

« Ta mère, on s'en balance.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que tes camarades Poufsouffle soient du même avis. »

Après tout, Sally, une de ses camarades de chambre, était la tante des fameuses sœurs Bones que ma mère avait assassinées.

Loin de partager mon désarroi, Betty se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Depuis quand tu accordes de l'intérêt à ce que pensent les vulgaires Poufsouffle ? »

Un instant je crus qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche, d'un sarcasme, mais lorsqu'elle gloussa joyeusement en me touchant l'épaule, je compris que ce n'était rien de tel. Elle ajouta, après avoir recouvré son calme :

« Faudrait être con pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est arrivé est terrible, j'en conviens, mais t'y es pour rien. Les laisse pas t'empêcher de vivre sous prétexte qu'un membre de ta famille s'est écarté du droit chemin. Après tout on choisit pas ses parents. »

Les mots qu'elle prononça me firent un bien fou. J'avais beau en avoir conscience, les entendre prononcés d'une bouche extérieure à mon groupe d'amis Serpentard eut un réel impact sur moi. Je lui souris en retour.

« Tu as tord, McLinden. Je m'intéresse à ce que pensent les Poufsouffle. _Parfois_ certains parmi eux disent des choses sensées. »

Elle accueillit ma boutade par un éclat de rire.

« Et _parfois_ les Serpentard seraient presque aimables, rétorqua-t-elle. Où va le monde, hein ? »

Sur un hochement de tête faussement dépité, nous nous quittâmes, avec la promesse de nous revoir le lendemain soir pour travailler ensemble notre prochain examen d'étude des moldus.

x

« Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça en éloignant d'un mouvement de baguette le grimoire qu'il était en train de parcourir.

« J'ai demandé au professeur Slughorn de me laisser discuter avec toi au sujet de ton choix d'orientation. »

J'étais assez au courant pour savoir qu'il intervenait rarement dans ce type d'entretiens. Cela concernait les élèves et leurs directeurs de maison, point. A mon souvenir, personne n'avait eu le privilège – mais en était-ce vraiment un ? – de converser avec le directeur à ce propos.

A son invitation, je pris place en face de lui. Je cherchai des yeux le bol de bonbons au citron qui ornait habituellement le coin de son bureau. Il suivit mon regard et avoua, la mine pincée : « Honeydukes était en rupture de stock la dernière fois que je suis passé. »

Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir une explication logique à cette pénurie soudaine…

Il recadra ce début de discussion :

« J'ai lu sur ta fiche que tu souhaites succéder à ton père dans la gestion du patrimoine Andersen.

– Oui. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre de plus.

Il chaussa ses lunettes pour examiner en silence le parchemin que j'avais rempli au cours de ma cinquième année. Puis, levant les yeux, il demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

« Pourquoi ? »

Je cillai.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Il passa sur la sécheresse de mon ton.

« Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Vous croyez que j'en suis incapable ? »

Il parut s'attendrir de ma colère.

« Je ne mets pas en doute tes compétences. Je te suggère simplement une autre alternative. J'ai vu beaucoup de jeunes gens suivre les traces de leurs parents et le regretter amèrement par la suite…

– Quand mon père sera mort...

– … il sera toujours temps de le remplacer. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas exercer dans un domaine qui t'intéresse ? »

Je grimaçai, vaincue par son argumentation. Les quelques heures passées à réfléchir sur mon hectare à cultiver commençaient doucement à me faire détester la botanique.

« Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur mon compte, professeur. Puisque vous êtes si bien renseigné, éclairez-moi. Que dois-je donc faire de mes dix doigts ? »

Il balaya mon sarcasme d'un geste nonchalant de la main. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir pourtant : l'agressivité était une vaine méthode avec ce vieil homme… Sa jovialité à toute épreuve ne serait pas ébranlée si facilement.

« Tu as des capacités qu'il serait bête de ne pas exploiter.

– Vous faites erreur sur la personne. »

Il changea brusquement de sujet : « J'étais persuadé d'avoir un paquet de Patacitrouilles encore inentamé… »

L'agacement qu'il m'inspirait ressortit sous la forme d'une exclamation acerbe :

« Troisième tiroir de la commode ! »

Et tandis que sur son visage se peignait le plus pur ravissement, je réalisai mon erreur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier mes dires.

« Voilà exactement ce dont je voulais parler. »

Je me tendis sur ma chaise :

« Ça ne veut rien dire.

– Tu crois ? sourit-il.

– Ça m'arrive de temps en temps… Ce n'est même pas… utile.

– Voldemort ne serait pas de cet avis. »

Ma main tressauta violemment sur l'accoudoir. Mon cœur s'accéléra et l'oxygène parut se raréfier autour de moi. Ma voix grimpa dans les aigus :

« _Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?_ »

Son calme olympien, son expression lisse ne laissait rien deviner quant à ses pensées.

« C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas au courant. J'aurais pensé que ton père t'en aurait parlé… Quoiqu'il n'est peut-être même pas au courant, concéda-t-il après réflexion.

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– C'est Pomona Chourave qui m'a fait repenser à cette vieille histoire. Elle m'a raconté comment tu avais adopté la fleur de ta famille. »

La formulation me parut étrange mais je ne l'interrompis pas.

« J'ai connu ton arrière-grand-père. Nous avons correspondus pendant nos scolarités respectives, avant même qu'il ne s'installe en Angleterre. Et il lui est arrivé de me raconter des choses sur ses ancêtres. La mère fondatrice de la lignée Andersen aurait été une grande devineresse.

– Vous voulez dire… comme Trelawney ? »

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je ricanai faiblement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?

Il m'accorda un sourire serein avant de reprendre :

« Oui, c'est la réaction que j'ai eu quand il m'en a parlé. En vérité, ce n'était pas une vraie voyante – pas au sens classique du terme en tout cas. Elle obtenait des visions plus ou moins claires en consommant les feuilles d'une certaine plante.

– La Psychandre, compris-je.

– Exactement.

– Et alors ? m'impatientai-je.

– Alors ? Il se trouve qu'elle en a tant consommé durant sa grossesse que son fils est né avec un don de voyance inné, certes atténué par rapport au sien, mais pas négligeable non plus… Et puis au fil des générations, cette capacité s'est amoindrie, voire a disparu pour la plupart de ses descendants.

– Mes pressentiments, ce sont… des résidus de ce pouvoir ? »

Il sembla ravi par ma déduction.

« Je le pense en effet. Morten prétendait en bénéficier aussi. » Il secoua la tête, navré : « Nous nous sommes fâchés, quelques années après la chute de Grindelwald. »

Une sorte de tic nerveux avait agité sa lèvre à l'évocation de ce sinistre personnage.

« Il vendait déjà des potions et des filtres à base de Psychandre. Mais quand il a commencé à en produire en masse, je lui ai fait part de mon désaccord. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Cependant il n'a jamais éventé les secrets de la plante et ses effets sur le long terme. Les apothicaires l'utilisent pour ses propriétés anesthésiantes. Peu de personnes sont au courant de son _autre_ usage.

– Vous-savez-qui cherche à m'enrôler pour accéder aux cultures de la Gilt House ! C'est bien ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Oui et non… »

La gravité de son avertissement creusa deux sillons profonds entre ses sourcils grisaillant :

« Ce que je te raconte là, je le fais pour t'éviter des ennuis fâcheux. Sans ces connaissances, tu risquerais de retrouver dans des situations impossibles. Tu comprends que tu dois garder ces informations pour toi ? »

J'en convenais sans mal.

« Voldemort a déjà réussi à s'en procurer.

– Grâce à ma mère, sifflai-je amèrement, oubliant même de tressaillir à l'entente du nom terrifiant.

– Oui, grâce à Regina. Tu as entendu parler de Debby Fisher ?

– Ça a fait les gros titres, me rappelai-je. Intoxication alimentaire. Son mari a porté plainte contre l'auberge de l'Ogre Affamé. »

Le rapport m'échappait par contre.

« Debby Fisher était une sympathisante de Voldemort. Elle a ingurgité des feuilles de Psychandre pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

– Et elle en est morte. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Les feuilles de Psychandre sont hautement toxiques. Il semblerait qu'elles soient mortelles pour une très grande majorité de la population.

_Je suppose que vous possédez aussi l'ancien don des Andersen._ La phrase sibylline du Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait soudain tout son sens…

– Mes ancêtres ont résisté au poison. Et Vous-Savez-Qui en a déduit que ce devait être mon cas. Ce ne sont pas mes pressentiments qui l'intéressent, pas directement en tout cas. C'est la possibilité que je puisse lui servir… à prévoir l'avenir en survivant à l'ingestion ?

Dumbledore nuança : « Il n'y a aucune certitude. Peut-être que tu n'y survivrais pas. Et dans le cas contraire, rien ne dit que le résultat serait à la hauteur de ses espérances.

– Mais il n'a rien à perdre, réalisai-je, glacée par ce constat. Il suffit qu'il me mette la main dessus…

– Et qu'il ait en sa possession des feuilles de Psychandre.

– Il en a, remarquai-je.

– Pas des fraiches. Heureusement elles perdent vite leurs propriétés.

– Il peut en cultiver si ma mère lui a fourni des plants.

– Je doute qu'il y parvienne. Si Pomona Chourave a échoué à conserver son spécimen plus de quelques mois, je vois mal comment quiconque pourrait y arriver. En dehors des Andersen qui ont une affinité particulière avec la Psychandre. »

Je sursautai brusquement.

« Mon père ! C'est un Andersen lui aussi… et maintenant c'est lui qui gère la Gilt House !

– J'ai prévu de le recevoir ce soir pour l'avertir. »

Je fermai les paupières quelques secondes pour encaisser toutes ces données. Des exigences se pressèrent sur mes lèvres, davantage formulées pour moi-même que pour Dumbledore :

« Il faut poser un Fidelitas sur le domaine Andersen et vérifier qu'aucun employé ne soit à _sa_ solde. Mon père a besoin d'une protection rapprochée. Il faut que… »

Il m'arrêta et opposa avec douceur :

« Ton père et moi allons nous en occuper. »

Je contrai sa tentative ; pas question d'abandonner si vite le sujet.

« Et qui serait le Gardien du Secret ?

– Moi, déclara-t-il aimablement.

– Non. »

Il haussa un sourcil, plus amusé que vexé par mon refus.

« Tu as une meilleure proposition ? »

Je passai en revue les amis de Père. Je n'étais pas certain qu'un seul d'entre eux soit véritablement digne de confiance. La famille Andersen ne comptait plus que deux membres – Père et moi-même. Et si du côté Bulstrode, ma grand-mère aurait pu faire l'affaire, son amour pour Neil, le cousin Mangemort, risquait éventuellement de se retourner contre nous. Trop risqué.

Une idée me vint.

« Lassy.

– Lassy ? s'enquit-il courtoisement.

– C'est mon elfe de maison. »

Il en resta coi.

« Ton elfe de maison ? Tu serais prête à mettre ta vie entre ses mains ? »

Je m'écriai :

« Lassy ne nous trahirait pas ! Jamais !

– Ce n'était pas ce que j'insinuais. Je trouvais juste cette idée surprenante. »

_Parce que je suis une sang-pur_, compris-je.

« Lassy sort rarement du domaine. Et puis _personne_ ne songerait à interroger un elfe ! »

Il promit de présenter cette option à mon père. Quelque part, une horloge sonna six coups. Il quitta son siège après m'avoir observée brièvement.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. Mieux vaut que l'on reporte l'entretien pédagogique à un autre jour… »

J'accueillis sa suggestion par un soupir de soulagement.

Il me souhaita une bonne soirée puis lança un sort sur sa commode. Dans un cliquetis, le mécanisme s'enclencha et un tiroir consentit à dévoiler son contenu. Un Accio plus tard et Albus Dumbledore avait dans sa paume tendue un paquet orange et noir. Je refermai la porte sur ce tableau : l'illustre directeur de Poudlard recrachant un bout de plastique et plongeant sa longue main blanche dans l'ouverture afin d'en retirer une Patacitrouille enrobée de sucre. Il avait, malgré ses traits centenaires, une expression de gourmandise juvénile plaquée sur le visage.

Cette fois-ci, bizarrement, sa puérilité m'arracha un rire au lieu de m'exaspérer. Je le soupçonnai d'avoir adopté ce comportement à dessein de me changer les idées.

x

« Andersen ? »

Black jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de parcourir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient.

« Tu vas mieux, on dirait. Ça s'est bien passé avec ta famille ?

– Ça aurait pu être pire. »

Il inclina vaguement la tête. Nous n'avions pas vraiment matière à entretenir un long dialogue.

« Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? m'interrogea-t-il brusquement en pointant l'affiche dans mon dos.

– Oui. Un ami a prévu de passer me voir.

– Un ami, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– Un ami, souris-je. »

Une étincelle de malice – et de quelque chose d'autre – s'alluma dans ses prunelles quand il reporta son attention sur moi. Il demanda, curieux :

« Un ami du genre intime ou un ami tout court ?

– Je ne sais pas trop. Ça se situe quelque part entre les deux.

– Je vois. »

Son attitude changea du tout au tout. Sa posture se crispa sans raison – ou bien cette dernière m'échappait.

« June m'attend, souffla-t-il. »

Et il me dépassa en coup de vent, comme si nous venions d'échanger ces injures qui tendaient à être de moins en moins coutumières. Je ne le blâmai pas. Moi-même j'endurais ce semblant de culpabilité. Mon éducation Serpentard avait porté ses fruits ; discuter avec un Gryffondor de sa trempe était devenu un acte de vilenie, une attitude impardonnable, un terrible blasphème fait à ma maison.

Dès lors, sa mise en scène me donnait l'impression que nous étions complices d'un crime. J'aurais dû en éprouver une honte cuisante. Au lieu de ça je ressentais juste un malaise croissant et indéfinissable.

x

Sentant venir la crise, j'avais gagné la brasserie la plus proche et, sans un salut au tenancier, était partie m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour femmes. Je m'étais recroquevillée dans la cabine terminale.

Un spasme violent m'avait parcourue au moment où, redressée sur les genoux, j'avais abaissé le loquet fébrilement. J'avais enduré les convulsions en serrant les mâchoires, sans chercher à retenir mes larmes – je commençais à avoir l'habitude et cela aurait été vain.

Un cafard, entre les deux cloisons, avait secoué ses antennes dans ma direction avant de repartir vers quelque endroit plus accueillant.

Ensuite le bavardage futile d'un groupe de filles était parvenu à mes oreilles bourdonnantes. J'avais plaquée une main sur ma bouche pour garder les geignements à l'intérieur de ma gorge. Elles étaient reparties après que l'une d'elle ait usé de son mascara. Peu à peu les assauts s'étaient raréfiés. Encore tremblante, j'avais pris appui sur le mur pour me relever.

Je m'étais approchée des lavabos pour constater les dégâts ; les vêtements froissés, la mine hagarde et décoiffée, le maquillage foutu, la peau plus diaphane que jamais… J'avais réparé certains dommages à l'aide de ma baguette mais cela n'avait pas suffi à me rendre présentable.

En sortant, le barman m'avait hélé. J'avais pivoté, prête à endurer une remontrance, une remarque, n'importe quoi. Mais il s'était contenté de poser un verre devant moi.

« Andersen, hein ? »

J'avais répondu oui de la tête avant de m'excuser de ne pas le replacer.

« T'en fais pas, va. Personne me remet jamais. » Il m'avait tendu sa main poisseuse. « Abelforth. »

Je l'avais serrée sans accorder d'importance à son défaut d'hygiène.

« Allez, bois. Ça te requinquera. »

Il s'était éloigné pour servir un client. J'avais suivi son conseil. L'alcool avait descendu mon œsophage en enflammant la moindre parcelle de muqueuse accessible mais cette douleur m'avait paru presque délicieuse, comparativement à ce que je venais d'éprouver. J'avais fouillé mes poches à la recherche de quelques mornilles et il m'avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable.

« Te donnes pas cette peine. On a cas dire que c'est cadeau de la maison. »

Lasse, j'avais abandonné ma recherche. Il avait ponctué mon remerciement d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent et j'avais quitté la Tête de Sanglier d'un pas un peu plus assuré.

x

Rabastan se pencha vers moi avant de froncer les sourcils. Je répondis à sa question muette par un signe de main impatient. Il n'insista pas et posa un baiser sur ma joue en frôlant délicatement mon bras. Il m'entraîna vers un café à l'écart.

« Tu as honte de paraître avec la fille de Regina Andersen ? l'interrogeai-je en tâchant de ne pas avoir l'air meurtrie. »

Ma placidité apparente ne le trompa pas. Il sourit doucement.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai simplement pensé qu'il serait de mauvais ton qu'on te voit accompagnée à si peu d'intervalle de ta rupture de fiançailles. Je ne voudrais pas que l'opinion publique mette ça sur le compte d'une aventure. »

Rassurée, je franchis le seuil à ses côtés. Nous nous installâmes près d'une large baie vitrée via laquelle la cabane hurlante et son entourage d'arbres dénudés nous observaient. Il y avait un petit courant d'air frais qui serpentait à l'intérieur et effleurait les nuques des habitués – une stratégie pour vendre un café supplémentaire à la clientèle ?

« J'ai des contacts à Poudlard, lâcha-t-il soudain. Je veux dire… autres que toi. Je suis au courant pour tes crises. »

Mes vertèbres se redressèrent dans un sursaut.

« Je ne suis pas malade, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

– Je ne te demande pas d'explications.

– Et ce n'est pas transmissible. »

Il attrapa ma main crispée sur la table.

« Kassidy… »

Je relevai les yeux. Il pencha la tête et les boucles roulèrent sur ses épaules – ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis notre première rencontre. Ses prunelles ne contenaient ni reproche, ni répulsion.

« Je n'ai pas peur, assura-t-il. Même si c'était une maladie, même si je pouvais l'attraper à trop te fréquenter… quelle importance ?

– Et mon statut ?

– Ton statut ? s'enquit-il, affable.

– Fille de Mangemort. Héritière d'une famille d'anciens Parvenus.

– Oh ça ? »

Il secoua la tête, ses longs cils occultant ses iris bruns.

« Je m'en fiche.

– Et l'étude des moldus ? »

Il éclata d'un grand rire plein de gaieté.

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce que tu leur trouves, mais après tout… mon cousin Borvo en a épousé une. Il doit me manquer des éléments…

– Il a été supprimé de l'arbre familial ?

– Evidemment. Tante Harmony n'aurait jamais permis qu'il « entache » impunément le nom des Davis. Elle en est morte de chagrin, c'était très triste. » Il ferma cette parenthèse par une pique amusée : « As-tu autre chose à m'opposer ? »

J'inclinai le buste vers lui après avoir vérifié que nul ne pourrait entendre mon chuchotis :

« Rabastan, est-ce que tu es…

– Mangemort ? acheva-t-il. Non. »

Il remonta sa manche. L'épiderme blafard était criant de vérité. Je caressai son avant-bras du bout des doigts.

« Je ne veux pas Le rejoindre, dévoilai-je.

– Alors ne le fais pas.

– Ça risque d'être dangereux. »

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il ne me lâcha pas du regard.

« Il en faudra plus pour me détourner de mon projet.

– Qui est… ? »

Il embrassa ma paume, sourit contre ma peau.

« T'épouser, Kassidy – quoi d'autre à ton avis ? »

Et mon cœur stupide manqua un battement.


	21. L'aveu

Oui, ça fait plus de 4 mois. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les raisons de ce retard, on va se borner à dire que je manque de motivation pour cette fic et que j'ai en conséquence de grandes difficultés à poursuivre. Je pense fréquemment à tout abandonner, et en même temps ça me rend très triste. Bref. Pour vous tenir au courant (si par exemple il n'y a pas de nouveaux chapitres d'ici 4 autres mois xD) mon livejournal est à votre disposition.

Avant de commencer, je vous fais un **récapitulatif du chapitre précédent**, histoire que vous vous remettiez dans le bain :

- les Parvenus (les étrangers au sang pur (quoique pas toujours si vérifiable), les "nouveaux riches" de Serpentard) tentent d'attirer Kassidy dans leur petit club.

- Kassy apprend que Remus est un loup-garou, après une bonne dizaine de chapitres de quiproquo sur le sujet entre elle et les Maraudeurs

- Kassy découvre (déteste ?) le dur métier de "propriétaire terrienne" (son père lui a offert un hectare de terrain à gérer comme bon lui semble)

- Betty McLinden organise une fête (sujet du chapitre 21, en fait, mais je le rappelle au passage)

- dans son entretien avec Dumbledore (qui devait traiter de son orientation à la base) on découvre des choses sur la famille Andersen : une ancêtre de Kassidy aurait été une grande devineresse grâce à sa consommation de Psychandre (vous vous souvenez encore de Wilfried, la plante qu'a adopté Kassy ?). Cette ancêtre, en abusant de ces joyeuses substances, a enfanté le premier mâle de la lignée Andersen, lequel a hérité d'un don de voyance émoussé, qui a continué de diminuer au fil des générations jusqu'à presque disparaître. Les pressentiments de Kassidy sont en quelque sorte des résidus de ce pouvoir. Ayant eu vent des propriétés de la Psychandre, sa charmante et défunte mère, Regina Andersen (Mangemort, souvenez-vous ! xD), a cru bon d'en parler à Voldemort... Le danger rôde donc autour des Andersen : d'une part parce qu'ils sont quasiment les seuls à avoir des plants vivaces (c'est la merde à cultiver ces trucs-là...), d'autres part parce que l'ingestion de feuilles de Psychandre est très souvent mortelle (mais il y a lieu de penser que Kassidy, au vu de son ascendance et de ses prédispositions, pourrait y survivre, ce qui la place dans une situation délicate puisque Voldemort pourrait bien, s'il arrive à mettre la main sur elle, la forcer à en avaler... histoire, éventuellement, de récupérer une vision intéressante). Bref, Kassidy a exigé que Lassy (une elfe de maison) soit le Gardien du Secret de la demeure Andersen.

- Rabastan prouve à Kassidy qu'il n'est pas (encore) Mangemort (pas de Marque des Ténèbres pour le moment). Au passage il lui apprend qu'il compte l'épouser.

Voilà voilà. J'oublie souvent les reviewers anonymes, mais qu'ils sachent que je les aime aussi et que je ne cherche aucunement à les snober. Donc merci à : **Alyce **(tu m'as fait réaliser que Rogue commençait à me manquer), **z'oda** (qui m'a appris le verbe "détriper"), **Soli** (qui depuis le temps à peut-être cessé de vérifier en premier sur ma fic s'il y a de nouveaux chapitres...), **LOlipup** (non, ta review ne m'a pas effrayée), **margot** (fanfiction n'affiche pas ton email, malheureusement... il faut tricher en mettant des espaces autour des points, des arobas, etc. mais je t'aurais répondu sinon), **Jude** (qui est visiblement dans le camp des SiriusetKassidyilyaqueçadevrai :D), **léa** (qui, elle, n'a pas encore choisi son camp, hein ?). Merci aux anonymes donc (j'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez si nombreux !). A partir de maintenant je pense vous répondre sur mon livejournal ! (et pour **bakyare** : je ferais sûrement de même puisqu'il semble que tu n'acceptes pas les messages privés (et donc les reviews) ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :** L'aveu

x

J'avais la sensation étrange que l'intégralité de mon sang s'était regroupée au niveau de mes tympans. J'entendais mon cœur battre, _littéralement_, et mes mains tremblaient toujours – j'avais beau être rentrée depuis une heure, je ne m'étais encore pas remise du choc.

Ce n'était pas tant Rabastan lui-même qui était responsable de mon état, mais plutôt les perspectives d'avenir qui s'offraient à moi. Je ressentais comme un semblant de vertige.

Je pouvais prendre le nom Lestrange, associer ma fortune à la sienne et poursuivre ma vie aux côtés d'un ami sincère. Une alliance comme celle-là effacerait des mémoires les dernières réticences, les dernières suspicions des sangs-purs les plus conservateurs. C'était presque inespéré. Une porte de sortie, un salut pour les miens…

J'en avais rêvé. Quand dans sa lettre, Mère m'avait annoncé son projet de me fiancer à Lucius Malefoy, j'avais prié pour qu'une situation semblable se présente. Epouser un complice, évoluer dans la haute société avec un homme me comprenant, et – surtout – être libre. Si Malefoy me promettait une existence dépouillée de loisirs et le reniement complet de mes valeurs familiales, Rabastan quant à lui n'avait aucune autre exigence que de me voir répondre aux attentes de mon père. Jamais il ne chercherait à m'éloigner de la réserve d'hippogriffes ou ne m'obligerait à taire mes opinions.

Le rêve prenait donc consistance.

Cependant, une terreur sourde s'infiltrait en moi, plus perverse qu'aucun poison. D'une part les mots de Dumbledore au sujet de mon futur professionnel me revenaient (« Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? »). De l'autre, une vieille peur me taraudait, ce doute sournois que j'avais toujours écarté de mon esprit.

_Et si, pour une fois, j'étais juste Kassidy et non l'héritière Andersen ?_

Si je me fiais à ma raison, l'idée-même était risible : _j'étais_ Kassidy Andersen. Et à moins de renier ma filiation, rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Une bonne proportion de mes choix était directement liée à mon éducation et à ce que j'estimais être mon devoir ; je ne pouvais pas agir seulement en fonction de mon unique personne.

Et pourtant une petite voix tenace continuait de me harceler : _Mais toi, Kassidy, qu'est-ce que, _toi_, tu veux ?_ Le pire était que je n'avais aucune réponse valable à lui fournir.

x

« Gardez-moi ça ! »

Je lâchai brusquement ma sacoche sous les yeux ébahis de Narcissa et Magdalena. L'une des deux posa une question mais j'étais déjà en train de rebrousser chemin. Je le sentais dans mes veines, aussi sûrement qu'un venin se propageant dans tout mon organisme ; c'était un de ces mauvais pressentiments qui rythment mon quotidien, flou comme d'ordinaire, mais si vif que je ne pouvais décemment pas l'ignorer. Je percevais une colère – non – une réelle fureur en vérité, qui n'était pas la mienne mais qui d'une manière ou d'une autre devait avoir un rapport quelconque avec moi – et si ce n'était pas le cas alors ça le serait bientôt.

La scène qui m'apparut au tournant du couloir me glaça les veines.

« Répète un peu, Servilus ! Répète, pour voir ! »

Un flux argenté s'écoulait de la baguette de Potter et maintenait Severus immobilisé contre le mur du corridor. A côté de lui, au vu de son froncement de sourcils peu amène, Sirius Black paraissait partager l'émotion de son presque-frère. Un filet de sang gouttait sur sa mâchoire, signe que l'affrontement n'avait pas attendu ma venue pour se déclencher. J'échangeai un regard avec Lupin, qui grimaçait sa désapprobation mais pour autant ne faisait pas mine de vouloir intervenir.

Pettigrow, lui, s'était improvisé sentinelle, car il pépia soudain à l'attention du reste du groupe : « Andersen ! »

Potter, Black et Severus tournèrent leurs trois visages vers moi.

« Tu viens au secours de ton ami ? Comme c'est charmant ! lança Potter en guise de salutation.

– Ce n'est pas mon ami. »

L'expression de Severus resta égale à elle-même, c'est-à-dire aussi stoïque que si le sujet ne le concernait pas.

« Oh ! Tu viens nous prêter main forte alors ? » Il y avait autant d'ironie que de défi dans le regard de Sirius Black.

« Ne soyez pas stupides. Lâchez-le.

– J'ignorais que les Serpentard étaient solidaires à ce point. Tu savais ça, toi, Patmol ? »

Etonnamment, et ce malgré sa répartie légendaire, Black ne formula pas la moindre raillerie. Mais cela passa inaperçu puisque derrière lui, Severus plantait ses yeux sombres directement dans les miens et crachait à mon encontre :

« Va-t-en, Kassidy. »

L'aigreur dans son ton me prit totalement au dépourvu. Potter partit dans un grand éclat de rire, la tête renversée vers l'arrière.

« Puisque même lui le dit, Andersen, ça ne sert à rien de t'obstiner ! »

Je ne pesai pas le pour et le contre bien longtemps. Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que je lançais mon coude vers son poignet. Il échappa sa baguette et Severus fut libéré de l'emprise du sortilège. Mon camarade me jeta une œillade agressive, à la limite de la rancœur, et s'échappa à reculons, prêt à répliquer à une nouvelle attaque.

Au même instant, Potter s'accroupissait vivement pour récupérer son bien et en un rien de temps fondait sur moi. Si c'était possible, ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement de travers sur son nez, et sa bouche se tordait de rage :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ! De quoi tu te mêles, Andersen ? C'est pas ton ami ! Et c'est pas tes affaires ! »

Il me repoussa contre le mur.

« Ce type c'est un connard ! T'entends ? Un connard ! » Il me secoua rudement contre la pierre. « Comme toute ta satanée maison ! »

Dans mon champ de vision apparut la main de Black, qui sans prévenir tira Potter en arrière. Un lourd silence tomba entre eux. Ils se dévisagèrent. Le Poursuiveur afficha d'abord un étonnement troublé, puis la compréhension éclaira son visage, et enfin le dégoût. Face à lui, Black restait impassible, peut-être simplement légèrement agacé.

« Mais bien sûr ! rugit James Potter avec acidité. Je me demande pourquoi je suis si surpris ! » Il leva les yeux au plafond mais ses traits demeurèrent figés dans un masque de hargne. « T'as vraiment des penchants glauques, Sirius, si tu veux mon avis ! Comme quoi tu n'as pas échappé à toutes les tares de la famille Black…

– James, gronda Black. »

Quelque chose se modifia dans sa physionomie. Les muscles de son visage se crispèrent et sa peau déjà claire perdit toute coloration. Les doigts qu'ils tenaient serrés sur l'épaule de Potter tressaillirent. Avec une lucidité effrayante, je compris qu'il était sur le point de craquer et que leur amitié se trouvait du même coup sur une pente glissante.

Lupin dut le comprendre aussi, car il avança soudain pour les écarter l'un de l'autre.

« James, avertit-il d'une voix ferme mais étonnamment douce, ne viens pas prononcer des mots que tu regretteras par la suite. On est tous d'accord pour dire que Rogue est allé trop loin cette fois-ci mais ce n'est pas la faute de Sirius. Et ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à lui ou à Andersen que tu vas pouvoir régler quoi que ce soit. »

Black ouvrit la bouche. Lupin le prit de vitesse : « Et on sait tous _très bien_ que tu n'es pas comme tes parents. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet. »

La tension diminua sensiblement. Rémus m'accorda un mince sourire : « Maintenant je propose que tout le monde se dirige sagement vers la classe de sortilèges. »

J'opinai prudemment, la gorge nouée. Mine de rien, Potter avait une sacrée poigne et son agression m'avait quelque peu remuée.

Alors que nous nous mettions en marche, Black se porta volontaire pour m'apporter une ébauche d'explication : « Rogue a critiqué Lily… à propos de ses origines. C'est pour ça que James… » Il remua vaguement le poignet, j'hochai la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de développer davantage.

En levant les yeux, je notai que nous nous tenions en retrait par rapport aux autres. Pourtant, il baissa le ton.

« Il t'a un peu secouée, hein ? »

Il y avait autant d'excuse que d'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Ça va, niai-je. C'est rien. »

Un infime sourire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres.

« Il y a quelques mois, tu aurais pris un plaisir fou à me tabasser avec Potter.

– Oui, admit-il sans me regarder. Il y a quelques mois. »

Pettigrow se retournait parfois pour nous lancer des regards manquant singulièrement de discrétion.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Ce fut au coup d'œil curieux de Black qu'il m'apparut que j'avais formulé mon interrogation à haute voix.

Il hésita : « Tu as changé. J'ai changé.

– Je t'ai tellement détesté…

– Tu ne me détestes plus ? Même pas un peu ? »

Il affectait si bien le dépit qu'on aurait dit une supplique. J'éclatai de rire – trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers nous, dont Potter qui semblait irrité par ma bonne humeur.

« Si, toujours un peu.

– Je préfère ça. »

Il me sourit. Un intense sentiment de plénitude m'investit tout entière. Et soudain ma gaieté vacilla pour laisser place à un trouble inexprimable ; je reportai mon attention un point quelconque devant nous.

_Depuis quand est-ce que je prends tant de plaisir à discuter avec Black ?_

En pénétrant dans le local d'enchantements, j'avais dans la bouche le goût amer d'une trahison. Mais j'aurais été bien incapable de mettre des mots sur cette sensation. Qui avais-je trahi ?

Une voix sournoise susurra dans ma tête :

_Toi-même, Kassidy. Tu t'es trahie toi-même._

x

Magdalena avait pris place face à Circée, à côté de Preston Jenks. Je les épiais depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et elles ne cessaient de rire et de se sourire, avec une complicité qui me déroutait.

« Tu joues les voyeuses ? »

Je sursautai quand Franz Liemann se laissa tomber à ma droite. Je serrai les lèvres. Je pouvais pardonner certaines choses, mais son agression vis-à-vis de Bellona, en début d'année, me restait toujours au travers de la gorge.

« Lena est une chouette fille. Du temps où elle sortait avec Edward, on la fréquentait souvent. On lui a laissé une place au chaud, au cas où…

– Je ne comprends pas. »

Une fossette apparut dans sa joue pâle.

« Elle a voulu tenter sa chance avec vous – Narcissa et toi. Vous l'aimez bien, je ne le nie pas, mais est-ce qu'elle s'est intégrée chez les purs ? » Il répondit lui-même à sa question : « Bien sûr que non. Le scandale associé au nom Pomfresh est insurmontable. Jamais elle ne sera digne de votre belle société. » Il écarta les bras, dans un geste paternel. « Alors que nous… on prend les gens comme ils sont.

– Ne me fais pas rire Liemann ! »

Il secoua la tête sans se départir de son rictus amusé.

« As-tu entendu une seule fois le terme « sang-de-bourbe » chez les Parvenus ? »

Il baissa la voix, comme pour me glisser une confidence :

« As-tu entendu un seul d'entre nous disserter sur ta mère ? As-tu intercepté des regards soupçonneux ? Non. On t'a tendu la main. Et on te la tend toujours. »

Il se redressa.

« Quand tu comprendras tout ce que tu as à y gagner, tu t'empresseras de la saisir. »

Je serrai les poings. On aurait presque dit une menace.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu agis par altruisme.

– Peut-être pas envers toi, concéda-t-il. Mais pour Lena, explique-moi quels avantages on tire de son amitié ? »

_Distiller le doute en moi_, pensai-je, _c'est à ça que vous sert Magdalena_.

x

Avery me jeta un regard courroucé en empoignant fermement mon bras.

« Tu me fais mal ! protestai-je en me débattant sous l'œil curieux d'un petit Poufsouffle. »

Le géant aboya à son attention : « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, le blaireau ? » et le garçon décampa sans demander son reste. Sa poigne se desserra toutefois.

« Explique-moi ce qu'elle fiche avec les Parvenus !

– Je ne suis pas sa mère ! me récriai-je. Si tu as un souci avec ses fréquentations, tu as cas lui en faire part !

– Tu crois vraiment qu'elle m'écouterait ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Elle serait capable d'embrasser l'autre abruti de Jenks rien que pour me contrarier ! »

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tord.

« J'essaye de contrer ce maudit rituel et pendant ce temps-là, _elle_, elle sympathise avec des parias ! »

Je tiquai à l'entente de ce dernier mot.

« Il faut que tu l'en empêches, Andersen. Ne la laisse pas s'humilier davantage…

– S'humilier ? répétai-je, ahurie. Ne me dis pas que tu fais encore référence à cette histoire autour des Pomfresh ! »

Il eut le bon sens de se taire. Impuissante, je levai les bras au ciel pour exprimer mon exaspération.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Avery ! Tu prétends que tu agis pour la reconquérir… mais la vérité c'est que tu as toujours honte d'elle et que ton seul projet est de la changer suffisamment pour qu'elle ne jure pas dans ton petit manoir propret et au milieu de ton entourage infect.

– Ce n'est pas...

– Ecoute, je ne veux plus t'aider. Pas si je dois tolérer tes préjugés à la longueur de temps. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

Il blêmit, agrippa mon épaule en serrant ses doigts robustes autour de l'articulation ; comme un oiseau qui se rattraperait désespérément à une branche.

« Andersen !

– Lâche-moi. »

Bizarrement il obtempéra. Je rajustai ma cape avec agacement.

« Je te le répète une dernier fois, Avery. Si tu veux Magdalena, c'est _toi_ qui dois changer, pas elle. En attendant, je n'ai rien à faire avec toi. »

Je le plantai là, espérant de tout cœur que cette fois-ci mes reproches feraient leur bout de chemin sous son crâne obtus. Je n'avais pris aucun plaisir à le sermonner mais c'était là un passage obligé ; les dernières remontrances que je lui adresserais. Tout dépendait de lui tout compte fait.

x

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

Je ris nerveusement en avançant la main vers le récipient tendu. Dumbledore me demanda sereinement pourquoi j'avais l'air si épuisée.

« Changer les mentalités réclame bien plus d'énergie qu'un duel magique. En plus le résultat n'est pas toujours à la hauteur de nos espérances.

– On ne peut pas sauver les gens malgré eux, soupira le vieux directeur. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Ça ne vous ressemble pas, ce pessimisme.

– Ce n'est pas du pessimisme, me confia-t-il. C'est un fait indéniable.

– Vous parlez de Grindelwald ? hasardai-je. »

Il recula un peu sur sa chaise, surpris. Une douleur furtive voila son regard.

« Entre autre, oui. »

Une question se pressa sur mes lèvres et fut prononcée avant même que j'eus pesé le pour et le contre :

« Etait-il pire que… Vous-savez-qui ?

– Pire ? » Je devinais qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. « Je ne sais pas. Il était plus humain peut-être. »

_Humain ?_ C'était un drôle de critère pour classifier les Mages Noirs !

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Grindelwald. » Il leva la main pour m'empêcher de l'interrompre. « J'ai reçu ton père l'autre jour. Lassy est votre Gardien du Secret, comme tu le voulais.

– Elle doit être ravie, souris-je.

– Elle l'est. Elle a répété qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour être digne de cet honneur. »

Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle de ton orientation. » Il attira à lui une fine chemise verte dans laquelle se trouvait, je le savais, mes relevés de notes annuels et une copie de mon bulletin de B.U.S.E.

« Je ne te proposerai pas Auror. » Il afficha une mine enjouée, goûtant la plaisanterie. « Non seulement tu n'as pas conservé la Métamorphose mais en plus ce n'est conforme à ton ambition, je me trompe ?

– Non.

– Bien. Ton niveau en étude des moldus est plus qu'honorable. » Il me scruta derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Cependant il devient de plus en plus risqué de se lancer dans cette branche… »

Il croisa les mains.

« J'ai un ami qui aimerait profiter de sa retraite et il m'a parlé de son désir de prendre un apprenti. Ton niveau en sortilèges, en défense contre les forces du mal ainsi qu'en soin aux créatures magiques font de toi une élève tout indiquée. Sans parler de ton expérience avec Parca et de tes connaissances en Magie Noire. Il te faudra peut-être travailler plus assidument tes potions, mais hormis cela tu as toutes les capacités requises. »

Il dût percevoir mon impatience car il me questionna soudain.

« Tu as certainement entendu parler de Nicolas Flamel ?

– Bien sûr… » Je marquai une pause incrédule. « Vous voulez que je devienne alchimiste ? »

Ses prunelles bleues pétillèrent.

« Nicolas ne fait pas _que_ de l'alchimie, même s'il est vrai que sa renommée y est principalement associée. »

J'essayai de passer en revue ce que je savais des occupations de l'illustre Flamel. A part l'alchimie, je ne voyais pas.

« Depuis que Theresa Macmillan est décédée, il croule sous les requêtes et n'a plus de temps à consacrer à ses autres passions.

– Theresa Macmillan ? » J'avais déjà entendu ce nom… « Ce n'est pas elle qui a publié un essai sur le sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

Ça avait fait scandale dans la presse. Elle avait ensorcelé des chimpanzés pour recenser les signes qui ne trompaient pas et témoignaient d'une soumission à l'Impardonnable en question. Les défenseurs de la nature avaient été révoltés. Et l'utilisation de ce sortilège, bien que lancé dans un but scientifique et non à dessein malveillant, avait hautement dérangé l'opinion publique. Elle avait comparu devant le Magenmagot, où elle s'était expliquée. Sa motivation première dans cette affaire avait été de donner les moyens aux autorités de détecter plus efficacement les cas d'Imperium.

« Vous croyez… vous… Moi, _devenir_ _exorciste_ ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– C'est un métier réputé pour être très exigeant.

– Pas plus qu'Auror ou Médicomage. »

Dumbledore fit glisser un morceau de parchemin jusqu'à moi.

« Si tu es intéressée, n'hésite pas à contacter Nicolas Flamel. Il sera ravi de te donner plus d'indications. »

Je le remerciai distraitement en glissant l'adresse dans ma poche. Ce fut avec l'esprit confus que je quittai le bureau du directeur. L'opportunité qui m'était offerte méritait toute mon attention ; la coutume voulait qu'on ne postulât pas pour rejoindre le club très fermé – et très restreint – des exorcistes britanniques, on y entrait sous la recommandation d'un Albus Dumbledore ou autre personnalité du monde magique – des génies pour la plupart. Enfin l'Exorcisme était une branche de la sorcellerie entourée de mystères, et plus encore de clichés, une profession véritablement connus des seuls qui l'exerçaient.

x

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Prise par surprise, je bondis hors de mon lit, le regard hagard, ma chemise de nuit encore toute entortillée autour du corps. Magdalena, qui était penchée sur moi, avait reculé d'un pas pour éviter que je ne la percute. Dans son dos, Narcissa et Bellona échangèrent un regard las – apparemment Lena avait été la seule à voter pour un réveil énergique.

Sans prévenir, notre amie me tira par le bras, manquant de me faire trébucher sur ma malle.

« Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! claironna-t-elle comme s'ils lui étaient destinés. »

Elle sortit le sien de dessous son lit et me le cala dans les bras avec le désir explicite que je l'ouvre en premier. Son petit sourire me fit appréhender le pire. J'ouvris posément l'emballage, prête à jeter au loin l'objet s'il s'avérait qu'il fût ensorcelé.

Je m'en voulus de ma méfiance quand je découvris de quoi il était question.

« C'est une robe de chez Nessos, me renseigna inutilement Magdalena.

– Elle est magnifique. »

Et elle l'était tant que la qualifier ainsi était presque un euphémisme.

« Je l'ai payée avec Circée, expliqua-t-elle sous mon regard songeur. »

Elle paraissait un peu embarrassée. Je devinai sans trop de mal que c'était ladite Circée qui avait financé la plus grande part du présent – les Sanders possédait une honorable fortune de part leur magasin sur le chemin de Traverse. Magdalena n'avait pas tant de moyens, même si sa mère faisait son possible pour lui accorder une petite quantité d'argent de poche chaque mois. Une somme qui le plus souvent se changeait en poudre d'asphodèle…

Je la remerciai chaleureusement.

Bell m'offrit une horloge magique en bois sombre. Un serpent s'enroulait paresseusement autour du cadran en dardant un regard oblique sur les occupantes de la chambrée.

« Le professeur Flitwick a lancé le sortilège de Passe-Temps, avoua-t-elle penaude. Mais j'ai fait le reste. »

Toujours aussi modeste, la petite Bellona. Le sort en question était d'une complexité extrême et peu de sorciers accomplis auraient été capables de l'exécuter à la perfection. Or une infime erreur se traduisait en général par des retards qui en s'accumulant allaient jusqu'à dérégler complètement l'affichage de l'heure. A ma connaissance jamais une sorcière de premier cycle n'avait atteint un niveau suffisant en magie pour parvenir à le lancer sans approximation.

« Elle est très jolie. Tu as dû travailler dessus longtemps. »

Elle rougit comme si ce fait était honteux mais ne chercha pas à nier.

Enfin vint Narcissa, avec ses livres précieux. Chaque année, à l'occasion de nos anniversaires respectifs, nous nous donnions l'une à l'autre un ou deux grimoires appartenant à notre famille. Ces échanges nous permettaient de découvrir des charmes pointus, des pratiques magiques oubliées dans des domaines qui nous intéressaient. C'était la solution que nous avions trouvé pour éviter le jeu malsain de l'escalade dans les prix, cette vanité camouflée qui caractérisaient nos mères respectives (« Regarde mon argent et ce qu'il me permet d'acquérir ! » disaient leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se croisaient).

Plus tard dans la journée, d'autres me souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire ; Severus, tout d'abord, mais seulement du bout des lèvres, puis McLinden – comment savait-elle ? – et Avery avec le regard surpris de celui qui vient d'apprendre la date, entre deux cours Marsyas Devos connu pour sa mémoire sans faille, suivi d'Edward River – hypocrite – et, à ma grande surprise, de Rémus Lupin.

« Betty m'en a parlé dans la matinée, reconnut-il.

– Oh… Betty… ? »

En réponse à mon air entendu, son visage s'était fermé et il avait acquiescé d'un sec et laconique : « Oui, Betty. » avant de s'en retourner Merlin sait où. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais Lupin faire preuve de susceptibilité.

x

Un autre moment, certes négligeable, avait ponctué ce premier février, ce fameux jour de mes dix-huit ans. Avant d'entrer en sortilèges, Lena avait glissé quelque chose dans ma poche.

« Celui-là, il est seulement de moi. »

Elle m'avait adressé un clin d'œil appuyé avant de me dépasser.

Alors que Flitwick répondait à une interrogation d'Evans, je tirai le présent de ma robe pour l'examiner.

Une photographie de Sirius Black me dédiait son plus beau sourire enjôleur – même sur papier, cet imbécile gardait son arrogance. Je levai sur Magdalena un regard noir. Ses paupières papillonnèrent innocemment et son sourire moqueur me suivit toute l'après-midi.

x

Une semaine plus tard, je fêtai mon troisième mois sans Magie Noire. Bien entendu, à l'exception de moi-même personne ne mesura l'importance de cette date. Magdalena avait oublié cet anniversaire-là et Black ne prit pas la peine de venir me féliciter. Sûrement n'y pensa-t-il même pas, trop occupé à roucouler avec sa Serdaigle insignifiante.

Je me moquais bien qu'il aime ou non cette fille, mais à l'idée qu'ils partageaient peut-être ce genre d'instants intimes le soir de ce troisième mois, une rage folle me serra la gorge. Il aurait dû aller à ma rencontre, il aurait dû dire quelque chose d'encourageant, et au lieu de ça il s'ébattait probablement sous quelque drap bleu et bronze, l'esprit tourné intégralement vers sa futile concupiscence.

Et moi j'étais toute seule dans un couloir quelconque, frigorifiée, à attendre…

A attendre quoi exactement ? Je n'aurais su le dire.

Du moins je tâchai de m'en persuader.

Black avait toujours su me trouver, comme s'il avait été doté à la naissance d'un sixième sens lui permettant de me dénicher quelque soit ma cachette dans Poudlard. J'avais imaginé, un peu bêtement, qu'il l'utiliserait pour me rejoindre. Il aurait prononcé une phrase ou deux et, puisque tel était apparemment son unique objectif, il m'aurait quittée pour aller satisfaire ses appétits libidineux avec June Vauvert. Je ne demandais pas plus.

Juste une minute d'attention.

Et il faisait froid, et j'étais seule, et il était sans doute auprès de sa maudite Serdaigle…

« Andersen ? »

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Puis la silhouette se découpa plus nettement, s'engageant dans un trapèze lumineux que formait l'éclairage lunaire sur le sol du couloir. Je reconnus Lupin.

« C'est toi, constatai-je avec un rien de dépit. »

On pouvait difficilement faire plus stupide comme remarque.

« Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer avec son sourire perspicace !

« Non. Je n'attendais pas.

– Tu es là depuis trois quarts d'heure, rétorqua-t-il sans se départir de son amabilité irritante.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Il se glissa contre le mur, face à moi.

« Sirius comptait sortir quand June est arrivée.

– Et alors ?

– Alors je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait peut-être.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

Il paraissait s'amuser véritablement de ma défiance à son égard.

« Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il est avec June, me fit-il remarquer en me jetant un regard en biais. En général il ne dépasse pas les deux semaines. »

Une colère fugace me serra le ventre.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lupin : je me moque de ses histoires de cœur.

– Oui tu me l'as déjà dit, acquiesça-t-il. »

Ma fureur se raviva.

« Tu sais que tu es insupportable ? explosai-je. Toujours à parler à demi-mots et à faire des insinuations puériles et extravagantes ! C'est comme si tu pesais tes paroles pour injecter le plus de sous-entendus possibles à l'intérieur !

– Je t'ai vexée, constata-t-il.

– Non ! »

Je grognai devant son regard suspicieux et moqueur : « Bon. Peut-être un peu.

– Ça veut dire que je ne perds pas la main, se réjouit-il à ma grande incrédulité. » Il baissa les yeux quand il réalisa qu'il venait de se reconnaître une part de perfidie. « Je m'entraîne sur James, habituellement, s'excusa-t-il. Il prend la mouche pour pas grand-chose… surtout quand ça concerne Lily.

– Il a bien failli assassiner Severus. »

Je grimaçai vaguement.

« Vous n'êtes plus amis ?

– Non. Divergence d'opinion. »

La sécheresse de mon ton lui indiqua le peu de désir que j'éprouvais à poursuivre la conversation dans cette direction.

« C'est vrai que tu… fréquentes Avery ?

– Je croyais que cette rumeur ne courrait plus ! »

Ma mine dépitée le renseigna sur la fausseté de cette information.

« Je la tiens de la bouche de Sirius. »

_On y revient ! _soupirai-je intérieurement.

« Un malentendu. »

Je secouai la main dans le vide, comme pour écarter la question.

« Il y a décidemment beaucoup de malentendus autour de toi.

– C'est le contrecoup des mensonges… et les mensonges font parti du bagage de tout bon Serpentard. »

Il revint sur le sujet précédent :

« Tu veux savoir ce que pense Sirius de ta supposée relation avec Avery ?

– Ça a l'air de m'intéresser ? grommelai-je.

– Si j'étais n'importe qui, je dirais non. Mais de part… ma condition… je sais des choses. Et ça t'intéresse indubitablement. Je le sais. Je le _sens_.

– Un jour ça causera ta perte, prophétisai-je. Les gens n'aiment pas qu'on remue leurs sensations comme tu le fais.

– "Sensations" ? C'est un terme intéressant. D'autres emploieraient "sentiments" à la place. »

Je tiquai. Je dus faire un pas en arrière, à la manière d'un hippogriffe faisant face à un feu de forêt, car je me retrouvai brusquement acculée contre le mur.

« Ne mélange pas tout, Lupin. »

Il me scrutait avec bienveillance et curiosité. Son timbre doux retentit soudain, comme une sentence, un verdict :

« Par moment, tu lui ressembles tellement que c'en est troublant. Vous avez un don effarant pour refuser de regarder les choses en face. Toujours à tourner autour du pot quand quelque chose vous effraye… »

Sans prévenir, il commença à s'éloigner.

Répondant à ce qui devait être un instinct primitif, je le rattrapai, agrippai son poignet étonnamment frêle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense alors, de ma supposée relation avec Avery ? »

Il se fendit d'un très large sourire.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même, Andersen ? »

Et il m'abandonna, mortifiée, au milieu du couloir. Ses épaules tressautèrent silencieusement au souvenir de mon regard indigné, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant. J'avais été bernée. Par un _Gryffondor_ qui plus est. Il avait voulu me faire avouer l'intérêt suspect que j'accordais aux aventures de son ami… et j'avais fini par lui donner raison.

* * *

Promis, ça avançera davantage au prochain chapitre ;) (déjà entamé)


	22. Note du 23 08 2010

**Note du 23/08/2010**

Le titre tant redouté quand on suit une fic : la note de fin – enfin dans le cas présent, ce n'en est pas tout à fait une.

J'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews ces derniers mois, et je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir souvent répondu – surtout qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous a pris la peine de rédiger de longs commentaires construits. Leur quantité et leur contenu me laissent pantoise, et très heureuse. Merci à tous, vraiment.

Je ne peux pas arrêter là sans m'expliquer un peu. _My Black Secret _m'a accompagné durant une certaine période de ma vie, une période qui est aujourd'hui révolue. Je me suis détachée de ce récit, parce qu'il ne me ressemble plus (ou en tout cas moins que d'autres de mes projets). La motivation n'est plus là.

Il y a également quelques incohérences et une profusion d'intrigues secondaires qui donnent la migraine tant il m'est difficile de composer avec tout cela à la fois et en même temps de suivre scrupuleusement le plan prévu. C'est comme un numéro d'équilibriste…

Je ne peux clairement pas reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée, comme si de rien n'était.

Pour avoir déjà été à votre place, je sais à quel point cela peut être ennuyeux et agaçant. Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser en plan, sur cette note nécessaire mais déplaisante, aussi sachez que **j'envisage une suite sous forme d'OS**, afin de clore _My Black Secret _pour de bon. Cependant elle n'arrivera pas dans l'immédiat, je pense que plusieurs mois s'écouleront d'ici là. J'ajouterai peut-être ensuite **quelques scènes sur des personnages secondaires** (Magdalena, Avery, Circée, Bellona, Betty, Parca/Mirela…) au gré de mon inspiration.

A ce sujet, si des personnages secondaires vous ont plu, si vous aimeriez les voir davantage développés, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. De même si une situation, un détail évoqué ici ou là a attiré votre attention. Je ne peux pas promettre de répondre à toutes les sollicitations, mais si quelque chose m'inspire et si j'ai du temps, il est possible que j'en fasse un OS.

Si vous voulez vous tenir au courant de mes projets et de mes updates (entre autre chose), je rappelle l'adresse de mon livejournal (enlevez les espaces, bien entendu) : **http : / / basmoka . livejournal . com**

A bientôt sur ffnet !


	23. 2005, OS final

Ça aura pris du temps, mais j'ai finalement rédigé une sorte de fin. Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, je ne sais pas si elle vous contentera (et s'il y en a encore qui l'attende ?) mais j'en suis arrivée à un point où je me dis que j'ai fait mon maximum et que c'est probablement mieux que rien.

Certains élèments dans cet OS font référence à une autre de mes fics (Les Aimants), mais ça ne devrait pas nuire à la compréhension globale.

Un autre OS, sur Magdalena et Avery, est en projet. Vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi je préfère ne pas vous indiquer une date de mise en ligne…

* * *

**2005**

_**(OS final)**_

.

Matinée de solstice ensoleillé. Les jours se sont allongés mais les heures demeurent toujours aussi vides.

Il se retourne au son de ses pas mais ne prononce pas un mot.

Kassidy prend place à ses côtés, tend la main vers la Psychandre, qui trône au milieu de la table en céramique, et en arrache une feuille qu'elle ajoute à son thé.

« A quoi bon ? lui demande-t-il en la voyant faire. Le futur ne nous réserve plus rien.

– Je vois le passé aussi, parfois.

– Il ne nous réserve rien non plus. »

Elle cale ses talons sur les reliefs des pieds ouvragés du guéridon et sent la chaleur du fer sous ses semelles trop fines.

Il n'a jamais fait si beau ces dix dernières années.

« Ils ont attrapés le dernier des Détraqueurs aujourd'hui, devine-t-elle. Ils les ont fait disparaître pour de bon. »

La guerre est finie, le mal éradiqué, et la boule de feu au-dessus d'eux rayonne de contentement. C'est aussi simple que ça.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-elle à l'homme qui partage sa terrasse, qu'elle devine soucieux.

– Il ne fait jamais chaud à Azkaban. »

Rabastan pense à son frère, alors elle pose une main sur la sienne. Il répond à son geste de réconfort par un pauvre sourire.

« C'est curieux, on aurait pu se marier, il y a longtemps, et on aurait probablement fini à Azkaban tous les deux. Au lieu de ça, on ne s'est pas marié et on se retrouve à finir nos vieux jours ensemble. »

Elle voudrait lui répondre qu'à quarante-cinq ans, elle se sent encore jeune mais la vérité c'est qu'elle a enduré tellement d'horreurs qu'il lui semble être âgée de plusieurs vies.

Il parcourt le jardin d'un coup d'œil circulaire en tripotant le bracelet métallique à son poignet.

« Il y a des jours où je déteste devoir passer ma vie ici.

– Je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus », regrette-t-elle.

Tout ce qu'elle a obtenu de la justice, c'est que Rabastan soit assigné à son domicile plutôt qu'emprisonné à Azkaban. C'est déjà un verdict inespéré, il serait bien mal avisé de réclamer davantage.

« Je sais bien, et je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Seulement… mon frère me manque. Et la femme que j'ai aimée le plus… »

Sa respiration se bloque. La rage ou l'affliction fait luire ses pupilles.

« Elle te manque ? propose Kassidy.

– Autant qu'_il_ te manque. »

Les voilà tous les deux réunis, le cœur brisé d'avoir aimé la mauvaise personne.

« Il aurait été tellement plus simple qu'on soit amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Elle a prononcé ces mots mais ils auraient pu être ceux de Rabastan.

« J'ai trouvé le numéro de la Gazette que tu as jeté dans la poubelle, poursuit-il sans s'arrêter sur son intervention.

– Je suis désolée. Je voulais t'épargner ça.

– Elisha s'est remariée.

– Oui, j'ai lu. »

Que peut-elle ajouter à ça ?

« J'ai voulu lui écrire. J'ai écrit des centaines de lettres. » Il a les larmes au bord des yeux, prêtes à dévaler ses joues rêches. « Mais ça lui aurait fait peur, ça lui aurait fait du mal.

– Et ça t'aurait renvoyé tout droit à Azkaban. Tu as promis que tu ne chercherais pas à la contacter. C'était une des conditions…

– Au diable les conditions ! » s'enflamme-t-il en tapant du plat de la main sur la table ronde.

Les cuillères tintent dans les tasses et les oiseaux se taisent une seconde. Le brusque silence le trouble suffisamment pour qu'il regagne son calme.

« Elle était… Elle me rendait fou, comme un adolescent. J'aurais pu tout arrêter pour elle. J'y ai pensé, vraiment. J'aurais _dû_ tout arrêter. Mais non, j'ai été stupide. Je suis allé chez les Londubat, et… tu connais la suite. »

Il est rongé par les remords. Ça ne leur fait qu'un point commun supplémentaire.

La Psychandre commence à faire son effet. Elle est toujours là, au manoir Andersen, mais une part d'elle-même flirte avec les fantômes de sa mémoire. C'est le mois d'avril et elle sent sur sa peau l'humidité des cachots, et celle des baisers de Sirius. Elle entend contre son oreille les rendez-vous secrets qu'ils convenaient pour se retrouver. Elle entend l'absence, le silence pesant des amitiés brisées : Narcissa qui rentre dans le moule – elles ne se sont plus vues depuis son mariage avec Lucius Malefoy –, Magdalena qui s'insurge contre le monopole des Sang-Pur – elles se sont croisées durant la deuxième guerre mais être du même camp n'a pas suffit à réparer les années de froide cordialité –, Bellona qu'elle a protégé à distance – aujourd'hui, elles s'envoient des cartes convenues pour Noël ou leurs anniversaires. Et Severus qu'elle avait retrouvé bien des années après leur scolarité.

Elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait à perdre petit à petit au fil de sa septième année, alors elle s'était accordé le droit d'aimer Sirius Black. Ni Potter, ni Pettigrow n'avaient jamais rien su de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos. Lupin s'en doutait, mais ne pipait mot. Tout devait aller pour le mieux.

Mais elle avait voulu jouer sur les deux tableaux en conservant Rabastan comme issue de secours. Elle avait manqué de discrétion, et Severus, tapi dans une ombre qu'elle avait cessé de contrôler, avait découvert le pot au rose. Ultime preuve de son attachement, il avait voulu la protéger de Sirius. Pour cela, il n'avait eu qu'à révéler au Gryffondor quelle traîtresse elle était. Sirius était parti. De sa vie, de Poudlard, puis au cœur de la guerre.

Retranchée dans son manoir, elle avait vécu la première guerre de très loin. Jusqu'à ce que l'arrestation de l'ainé des Black parvienne à ses oreilles. L'imaginer, et sous l'emprise de la Psychandre le _voir_ à Azkaban, l'avaient rendue malade. Elle avait voulu se laisser mourir et elle l'aurait fait si son père n'avait pas été à ses côtés.

Un matin, Logan Andersen n'était pas venu lui porter à manger. Le midi il n'était pas paru non plus. Et pas davantage le soir. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé étendu dans la véranda, terrassée par la fatalité qui s'abattait sur lui : en quelques années, perdre sa femme et voir sa fille dépérir, c'était trop de choses à surmonter. Il n'avait pas pu et avait préféré se libérer de cette existence à l'aide d'un poison rapide.

« Après le décès de mon père, j'ai cru que je rencontrerais quelqu'un, confia-t-elle à Rabastan d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai eu des histoires, mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils n'étaient pas… lui. Ils n'étaient pas Sirius. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque part quelqu'un que j'aurais pu aimer comme lui, ou même plus, mais si c'est le cas je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. »

Par la suite, elle avait fait fructifier les affaires familiales, pratiquement coupée du monde. Sirius s'était évadé. Elle avait pensé à le joindre, à trouver un moyen de le contacter mais avait hésité trop longtemps. Cette fois il avait échappé à la prison – on disait qu'il était mort.

Et puis Voldemort était revenu et Severus avait toqué à sa porte. Elle avait rejoint la lutte, parce qu'elle ne craignait plus de mourir au combat. Et quand, à son tour, son ami était tombé, quand la guerre fut terminé, il ne lui avait plus resté que Rabastan à sauver. Ce qu'elle avait fait, en y employant des ressources financières conséquentes et en usant sans scrupule de son influence et de son rôle d'alliée de l'Ordre. Elle avait obtenu sa libération – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi.

Depuis, les jours se ressemblent, seules les saisons témoignent du temps qui poursuit sa course. Leur quotidien est tissé de nostalgie et de silence, avec parfois, sans prévenir, une de ces éclaircies qui vient rendre les choses un peu plus douces.

« On devrait le faire, lâche-t-elle soudain. On pourrait être enfin libres, on pourrait être heureux. »

Elle lui tend sa baguette. Ils échangent un long regard tandis qu'il referme les doigts sur le bâton. Maladroitement, il prononce :

« _Oubliettes_. »

Le poids qui l'oppresse disparaît. Sirius est loin, il n'en reste plus qu'une image floue dans son esprit, une image vide de sens. Elle ne souvient pas qu'elle l'ait aimée, et ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance.

Car le soleil, en traversant leurs tasses vides, jette partout ses éclats blancs aveuglant et c'est une vision si paisible que ça suffit à son bonheur.


End file.
